Harry Potter y la Cacería de Brujas
by potter-is-not-dead
Summary: Año 8 en el mundo de Harry Potter. Harry quiere vivir una vida normal: graduarse, continuar sus estudios para convertirse en auror, vacacionar con los Weasley y hasta abrir una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Sin embargo, un oscuro y misterioso mago le quita el poder sobre la Varita de Saúco. Parece que, aunque no quiera, una vez más Harry tendrá que descifrar un nuevo misterio.
1. El Cazador de Brujas

Harry Potter y la Cacería de Brujas

Año 8 en el mundo de Harry Potter. Retoma la historia luego de los eventos de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Harry quiere vivir una vida normal: graduarse y asistir a la entrega de diplomas en Hogwarts, continuar sus estudios para convertirse en auror, disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones con los Weasley e intentar jugar Quidditch profesional, además de abrir su propia tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Sin embargo, un oscuro y misterioso mago con máscara lo ataca y lo desarma para luego desaparecer. Harry no comprende por qué ha hecho eso y quiere restarle importancia al hecho, hasta que oye las noticias de que han profanado una vez más la tumba de Dumbledore y un mago misterioso ha robado la Varita de Saúco… Parece que, aunque no quiera, una vez más Harry tendrá que descifrar un nuevo misterio.

Únete a la octava entrega de la historia de Harry Potter, retomando la saga y la historia del joven mago; donde descubrirás los secretos que algunos personajes se han guardado desde entregas anteriores, respuestas a preguntas que habían quedado abiertas, y la identidad del misterioso Cazador de Brujas.

Capítulo 1. El Cazador de Brujas

Oculto por las sombras, caminó a zancadas a través del césped que bordeaba la altísima mansión. La luna se alzaba en lo alto, pero solo ocupaba el manto del frío cielo breves instantes antes de que las espesas nubes la quitaran de la vista. El hombre avanzó a través de los setos y la hierba y se adelantó hasta alcanzar la alta puerta frontal. Entonces alzó una mano y golpeó tres veces en el llamador. El sonido de sus golpes irrumpió en el silencio de la noche y resonó en la distancia. Parecía no haber nada ni nadie a varios kilómetros a la redonda, todo ocupado simplemente por su presencia, la de la inmensa y antigua mansión, y la de la oscuridad de la noche y los amplios terrenos que la rodeaban. Hasta que entonces, un chirrido anunció una segunda presencia humana abriendo la pesada puerta de entrada y recibiéndolo con una expresión de temor y sorpresa.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es usted? ¿A quién busca a estas horas? –dijo casi en un susurro el hombre que había abierto la puerta, un mago avanzado en edad y canoso vistiendo una túnica negra y blanca. Tenía apariencia de ser un mayordomo, pero sus buenos modales no podían disfrazar el disgusto que le ocasionaba aquella inesperada visita a deshoras, en especial cuando el visitante era un mago que no quería mostrar su rostro y lo ocultaba bajo una oscura capucha.

-Mi nombre es Vincent McGreggor, vengo de parte de Herby Dippet –dijo hoscamente, desde el interior de su oscura capucha-. Necesito ver al señor Granger.

Hubo un dejo de sorpresa y confusión en la cara del mayordomo. Desde luego, no esperaba eso. Aun así, no era extraño, pero sí inesperado. Algo fuera de lo común que no habría sido sorpresivo de no ser por el contexto: la fría noche en medio del verano, el cielo oscuro, las altas horas de la noche.

-Lamento el horario –agregó el visitante, interpretando los pensamientos de su interlocutor-. Tuve un desafortunado retraso en mi viaje aquí. Verá usted, uno de mis hipogrifos se descompuso.

Señaló detrás de sí, y el mayordomo alcanzó a ver en la distancia, más allá de la verja de entrada al camino que conducía a la puerta principal de la mansión, a una carroza jalada por dos hipogrifos. Aparentemente, el visitante había llegado allí volando en ella.

-Ya veo –dijo el mayordomo-. Bien, si gusta pasar…

No estaba del todo convencido de que esa fuera la acción correcta, había algo que no le gustaba en ese visitante. De seguro tenía algo que ver con la capucha, el ocultamiento de su rostro no hacía más que añadir desconfianza en su tardía visita. Pero ya no sabía qué más decir que pudiera mantener al extraño fuera de la propiedad sin parecer descortés. Lo hizo pasar y lo condujo al recibidor, y ni siquiera las llamas de las velas apostadas en las paredes le permitieron divisar el rostro del mago visitante.

-Tome asiento, por favor –le indicó, señalando las butacas-. Iré a buscar al señor Granger y regresaré enseguida.

El mayordomo abandonó la habitación y caminó a largos pasos a través de la mansión. Quería apresurarse tanto como fuera posible, no le gustaba que ese hombre estuviera solo y sin custodia dentro de la casa. Atravesó las diferentes salas de la mansión tan rápido como pudo hasta que encontró al señor Granger donde supuso que estaría, en la misma habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte del día y de la noche. Al llegar, golpeó la puerta y esperó.

-¿Sí? –dijo una voz desde dentro, sin invitarlo a pasar.

-Dis… Disculpe, señor –dijo el mayordomo, tartamudeando un poco. Los años de servicio a aquella familia no habían hecho que entrara ni un poco en confianza con el dueño de la propiedad. De hecho, casi no lo veía en todo el día. Aún lo intimidaba su escurridiza presencia. –Alguien lo busca. Un mago. Viene de parte de Herby Dippet. Dijo que su nombre era Vincent. Vincent McGreggor.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Esperó un poco más, y siguió el silencio. Finalmente, se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Señor? ¿Está ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy –repuso el señor Granger desde dentro, aún sin salir ni parecer haberse movido de donde estaba en un comienzo, sin invitar a su mayordomo a pasar para oírlo mejor ni mostrando sorpresa ni ninguna otra emoción ante las noticias. –No conozco a ningún Herby Dippet.

Pasaron unos segundos más, y no hubo otra respuesta. El mayordomo esperó. No le extrañaba aquel comportamiento de parte del señor Granger, pero el hecho de que se demorara tanto tiempo en indicarle cómo proseguir no hacía más que inquietarlo cada vez más. Aquel extraño estaba solo y sin supervisión dentro de la casa, y cada vez le gustaba menos, teniendo ahora en cuenta que el señor Granger no lo conocía.

-¿Desea que lo eche, señor?

Luego de varios segundos, le llegó otra poco clara respuesta desde el interior del cuarto:

-No lo conozco, no sé quién es.

El mayordomo esperó un poco más por si su amo decía algo más, pero al ver que no parecía que fuera a haber otra contestación por parte suya, decidió retirarse de regreso al recibidor. Aquella respuesta no aclaraba qué acción seguir, pero estaba acostumbrado a que las pocas interacciones que tenía con él fueran así. La decisión era por lo tanto suya, así que se armaría de valor e iría a decirle al extraño que se fuera de la casa de inmediato. Desde luego, no le producía ningún placer tener que tomar aquella medida, pero el señor Granger había sido claro en qué no lo conocía, y evidentemente no deseaba recibirlo. En caso de que el visitante insistiera, podía inventar alguna excusa, ya que no deseaba tener que volver a ir a molestar a su amo con alguna contestación. Luego de la respuesta que le había dado, pasara lo que pasara no volvería a golpearle la puerta. Se inventaría alguna historia, como que el señor Granger estaba enfermo, o algo así, en caso de ser necesario. Sí, eso debería funcionar para que el extraño se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Finalmente, el mayordomo llegó a la sala contigua al recibidor, la atravesó a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala, respirando hondo y tomando coraje para echar al extraño. Entonces caminó hacia adentro decidido, y se detuvo de golpe.

El visitante ya no estaba.

Desconcertado, el mayordomo recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Escudriñó cada rincón, y luego caminó a pasos largos pero inseguros. La puerta de entrada no estaba abierta, sino cerrada tal y como él la había dejado luego de invitar a pasar al hombre. La única segunda puerta que conducía a otra habitación estaba también cerrada. No había ninguna huella de barro, ni de césped ni nada que indicara pasos en ninguna dirección. El extraño debía haber tenido sus zapatos limpios al entrar, o haber eliminado sus rastros con la varita tras de sí, un comportamiento para nada inusual en un mago cortés que visita una casa ajena; pero también desconcertante por la falta de indicios de por qué ya no estaba allí, y a dónde había ido. La noche, si bien estaban en julio, estaba fresca y había caído rocío. El césped había sido cortado esa misma tarde y el jardinero aún no había tenido tiempo de limpiarlo del camino de entrada.

El mayordomo atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta de entrada a la mansión, para espiar en la noche en busca del visitante. Nada. No había nada.

Pero entonces algo lo hizo cambiar su expresión de desconcierto por una de temor: la carroza y los dos hipogrifos seguían allí, en la distancia.

Eso significaba que el visitante no se había ido. Seguía allí, en alguna parte. Quizás dentro de la casa. Pero entonces, si estaba aún allí, eso eliminaba cualquier tipo de cordialidad fuera del juego. Era hora de pasar a un plano de acción hostil: el extraño había pasado, sin invitación, a alguna otra sala de la casa o lugar de la propiedad. Esa actitud merecía estar alerta.

Sacó su varita y empezó a registrar la casa. Habitación por habitación, se aseguró de registrar cada rincón en detalle en busca del extraño. Su trabajo incluía la parte de seguridad, en la que estaba formado, ya que la familia no contaba con personal de seguridad adicional. Sabía defenderse bastante bien en batalla, y sabía que estaba preparado para prestarle una buena lucha al intruso.

-¡Señor McGreggor! –gritó, mientras registraba una sala cercana al recibidor-. ¿Está ahí?

Pasó un rato más buscando y no obtuvo respuesta. Desconcertado y agitado por los nervios y el cansancio del registro, se dejó caer en una butaca, solo unos instantes.

Había querido dilatar el momento lo más posible, pero la realidad era concreta: un extraño había entrado en la casa y no podía encontrarlo. Su carruaje seguía en la entrada, lo que indicaba que no había ido a ninguna parte, y por más que hubiera registrado todo el piso inferior de la mansión no había podido encontrarlo. Era hora de alertar al señor Granger que estaba en peligro.

Subió las escaleras que conducían al piso superior y camino a pasos largos, atravesando varias salas más, sin dejar de registrar cada rincón alumbrándolo con su varita y encendiendo las velas de cada cuarto con movimientos de varita; hasta llegar a la misma sala anterior donde el señor Granger no había mostrado señales de perturbación.

Golpeó nuevamente y aguardó.

-¿Señor? –preguntó, sin poder disimular sus nervios-. Señor, tengo que advertirlo, tengo razones para creer que corre peligro.

Aguardó unos instantes, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Señor?

El terror empezó a invadirlo. Su amo no le contestaba. Tendría que entrar. Tendría que entrar a la habitación para ver si estaba bien, si algo le había pasado. Y el resto de la familia también estaba allí, en peligro…

Entonces, la puerta se abrió por fin, y lo recibió el señor Granger con expresión de fastidio y aburrimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento mucho, señor –se apresuró a decir-. Es este extraño que vino a buscarlo. Estaba en el recibidor, y entonces…

-¿Dejaste entrar a un extraño a mi casa, a altas horas de la noche, y ahora no lo encuentras?

El asco y desprecio conque la hablaba hizo avergonzarse al mayordomo, que sintió como si lo trataran de idiota, como si su amo insinuara que era un inútil.

-Su carroza aún está en la entrada, pero no sé donde pudo meterse. Ya registré la casa sin éxito. Creo que lo más prudente es alertarlo, en caso de que…

No supo que más decir. ¿En caso de que qué? ¿De que se tratara de un asesino? ¿De un mago tenebroso?

-¿Has llamado ya a los aurores?

El mayordomo se sintió un estúpido más que nunca. Aún no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

-No… Lo s- Lo siento, señor.

-En estos casos, lo primero que debes hacer es ponerlos sobre aviso –le dijo su amo, sin perder la calma pero tampoco el tono de desprecio.

-Si. Si, señor. Les mandaré una lechuza urgentemente.

-No, no les envíes una lechuza. Usa la red flu, o para cuando reciban el mensaje podríamos estar ya todos muertos.

Lo decía con una naturalidad y tranquilidad excepcionales para la situación, y sus palabras hacían que el mayordomo se sintiera cada vez más tarado.

-Claro, señor.

-Luego –continuó este-, ve a buscar al resto de mi familia y ponlos a resguardo en la sala del pánico hasta que ellos lleguen, para eso tenemos esa sala.

Lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, que parecía que realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo la seguridad del resto de su familia, sino más bien humillar más y más al mayordomo.

-Cuando hayas terminado con eso, si aún no hay señales del intruso, espera la llegada de los aurores. Ese es el procedimiento a seguir. Ahora ve, y ya no pierdas el tiempo.

-Enseguida, señor.

Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a cumplir sus órdenes. Fue hacia la chimenea más cercana y usó la red flu para asomar su cabeza hacia una chimenea de aurores del Ministerio destinada a emergencias. Luego de dar aviso, le comunicaron que enseguida irían dos aurores hacia la casa, y le pidieron que mantuviera la conexión de esa chimenea abierta para que pudieran ingresar por allí, ya que normalmente solo la tenían habilitada para realizar llamados, y no para recibir. Él obedeció y le aplicó un encantamiento a la chimenea que permitió el ingreso de personas por medio de la red flu. Luego, se apresuró hacia la habitación de la mujer e hijas del señor Granger, que debían estar durmiendo ya, para despertarlas y llevarlas a la sala del pánico. Pero, mientras iba hacia allí, un sonido tras él lo sobresaltó. Asustado, se dio vuelta y apuntó con su varita hacia el lugar de donde había salido el sonido. Alguien abrió una puerta tras él, y dos figuras aparecieron por el pasillo.

-¡Alto! –gritó, aterrado-. ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

-Tranquilo –dijo uno de los dos, un mago alto y pelirrojo-. Soy Ronald Weasley, usted pidió dos aurores, ¿verdad?

-Oh, si, claro –el mago respirió aliviado, a pesar de la intrepidez del pelirrojo. La forma en que había dicho aquello había sonado similar a si hubiera ingresado a la casa para entregar un pedido de pizza. –Sospecho que hay un extraño en la casa. Su carruaje sigue en la puerta, hace rato ya y… y… -se quedó en silencio al contemplar al segundo mago, y la cicatriz en su frente-. ¿Usted es Harry Potter?

-Así es, señor –dijo el segundo mago-. Somos futuros estudiantes de aurores y nos enviaron para registrar la casa.

-Harry Potter… -repitió el mayordomo para sí mismo, preocupado-. Sé que derrotaste al Innombrable recientemente, y todo, pero… ¿cuántos años tienes? No te habrán dado aún el título de auror…

-Como le decía, no somos aurores –repitió Harry Potter, ahora algo molesto-. Solo somos aspirantes de aurores. Su caso no fue considerado lo suficientemente grave para el Ministerio, por lo que por ahora nos encargamos nosotros, que estamos haciendo una práctica de verano. En caso de tornarse en una situación más peligrosa, no se preocupe que el Ministerio enviará algún auror experto de inmediato.

-De acuerdo –dijo el mayordomo, no muy convencido.

-Dígannos, ¿hay más gente en la casa? –preguntó Ronald, con la varita en alto y expresión audaz.

-No –dijo entonces el mayordomo, con el semblante imperturbable-. Esta es mi casa, y soy el único aquí, vivo solo.

-Bien –Harry le echó un vistazo rápido al hombre, con algo de desconfianza-. Vamos, Ron. Registremos la casa.

-Comiencen por la parte sudeste –dijo entonces el mayordomo, señalando en dirección opuesta hacia donde se dirigía instantes atrás-. Es la que aún no pude registrar con detenimiento. Yo debo ir a resguardar unas pertenencias importantes, por si acaso.

-No se aleje demasiado de nosotros, nuestro deber es protegerlo –le alertó Ronald, mientras el hombre se alejaba de ellos.

-No se preocupes. Si corro peligro, gritaré.

Y dicho esto, el mago desapareció tras una puerta.

-Bien, Ron, ¿estás listo para nuestra primera misión? –dijo Harry, entusiasmado.

-Listo –dijo Ron, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Vamos allá.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a recorrer la casa, juntos, en busca del intruso. Fueron de habitación en habitación, con las varitas en alto, y registraron toda la casa varias veces. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente, casi una hora después, decidieron que no había nadie allí.

-¿No deberíamos haber utilizado el encantamiento revelador de presencia humana? –sugirió Harry entonces.

-Diablos, tienes razón, Harry. Era algo básico, qué idiotas fuimos. _¡Homenum revelio!_

Un marcador mágico salió de la varita de Ron para indicar en dirección norte. Ambos magos alzaron la varita justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría y aparecía el mayordomo nuevamente. La bajaron, decepcionados.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el mago.

-Nada –dijo Ron-. Quien quiera que haya entrado en su casa, ya no está. Solo hemos detectado su presencia, señor. Quédese tranquilo, está solo aquí.

-En cuanto a quién era el extraño, o cuáles eran sus intenciones al ingresar en su casa, si no le molesta le haremos unas preguntas para poder iniciar una investigación –dijo Harry, un tanto nervioso, tratando de aparentar más profesionalismo del que sentía.

-Bien –dijo el mago-. Adelante.

-Sí, claro –nervioso, Harry rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica por su libreta. ¿Dónde la había metido? –Ron, ¿tienes un pergamino? –añadió avergonzado, al darse cuenta que había olvidado su libreta de notas. El mago ante ellos revoleó los ojos, cruzado de brazos.

-Diantres, no tengo nada, Harry.

-Toma –el mayordomo abrió un cajón de una cómoda cercana y sacó un pergamino y una pluma.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, ya sin poder disimular sus nervios, mientras le sonreía y abandonaba por completo el papel de auror que había intentado transmitir-. Lo siento, esta es nuestra primera misión.

Ron se aclaró, aun echando vistazos alrededor, preocupado de que el intruso apareciera ante ellos de pronto.

-Bien –dijo Harry por fin-. ¿Cómo era el hombre que entró en su casa?

-Estatura mediana, no muy robusto –dijo el mago, pensativo-. No pude ver su rostro, usaba una capucha. Su presencia me pareció muy extraña, no esperaba a nadie a estas horas.

-Y usted dice que vive solo aquí.

-Exactamente, soy un mago retirado… Supongo que querrán saber mi nombre, ¿verdad?

-Oh, claro –Harry se dio una palmada en la frente-. Lo siento. Sí, dígame. ¿Su nombre?

-Augusto Clevermole. Ex personal de limpieza del Ministerio de la Magia. Actualmente retirado. Heredé esta casa de un tío adinerado hace muchos años.

-Bien –dijo Harry, mientras tomaba nota. Ahora Ron lo miraba serio y cruzado de brazos también. -¿Algún otro detalle que pueda darnos del intruso?

-Dijo que su nombre era Vincent McGreggor, y que venía de parte de un tal Herby Dippet. No conozco a ninguno de ellos. Y pues no sé nada más, solo que entró diciendo que tenía un mensaje que darme del tal Dippet, le ofrecí un vaso de agua, y cuando regresé a traérselo ya no estaba.

-Correcto –Harry terminó de tomar nota-. Entonces, señor Clevermole, ya no lo molestaremos. Iremos a registrar la carroza y continuaremos puertas afuera. Le haremos saber cualquier novedad.

-Perfecto, gracias.

El mago los acompañó a la puerta y los despidió. Mientras se alejaban por el camino de entrada, Ron se rascaba la barbilla.

-Caray, creo que debí decir esto antes, Harry, pero es que no sé si me dio vergüenza o qué…

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué cosa?

-Algo me pareció extraño de este tal Clevermole, Harry. No pude evitar notar una… ¿cómo se llamaba? Una diferencia, digamos, entre lo que dijo y lo que vi.

-¿De qué hablas? –quiso saber Harry, interesado.

Pero entonces Harry se detuvo en seco. Y Ron también.

La carroza ya no estaba.

-Demonios, ¿dónde se fue?

Harry sacó la varita nuevamente y empezó a correr hacia la entrada de la mansión. Ron no le perdió el paso. Ambos registraron los alrededores, pero no había señales ni huellas de ruedas de carroza ni de hipogrifos. Se había desvanecido todo en el aire.

-¡Pero si hace cinco minutos la había visto por la ventana!

-Este es un pésimo comienzo de las prácticas de verano.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos y le comentemos al profesor Shacklebolt lo ocurrido –dijo Harry, alejándose con Ron de la entrada, en dirección al pueblo que se alzaba más allá de la mansión-. Creo que aquí ya podremos aparecernos. ¿Qué era eso que notaste y te dio vergüenza decir, Ron?

-Es que… -dijo él, perspicaz pero aún novato para tener confianza en sí mismo-. Dijo que el momento en que perdió de vista al intruso fue cuando salió para servirle un vaso de agua. Pues bien… registramos toda la casa, y no he visto un vaso de agua servido en ninguna parte.

De regreso en la mansión, el mayordomo se reunió con su amo.

-Señor, los aurores ya se han retirado.

-¿Y bien?

-No han encontrado nada. El intruso escapó. No hallaron señales de él ni pistas de quién era. Iniciarán una investigación…

-Bien –el señor Granger asintió, pensativo-. Es suficiente para mí. Estate alerta, Edward. Dile a mi familia que anden con precaución y eviten ser vistos. No deshagas los encantamientos de seguridad aún.

El señor Granger cerró la puerta de su estudio y se internó nuevamente ante su escritorio, pensativo. No había ventanas en aquella habitación, y la luz de una vela brillaba en su escritorio.

¿Qué habría significado todo aquello? Un intruso que ingresaba en su casa y desaparecía de la nada no podía significar nada bueno. Era claro que eso debía tener alguna relación con su secreto, sin ninguna duda. Quizás era hora de mudarse nuevamente…

Mientras estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, algo lo sobresaltó: un grito acuchilló la noche de pronto.

Instintivamente, el mago agarró su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta de su estudio.

No había ninguna duda: aquello había sido la voz de su mayordomo, Edward.

Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación a zancadas. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, sin hacer ruido, con la varita en alto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pronunció la voz de una mujer.

-Vuelve a la sala del pánico, querida. Llévate a las niñas.

Sin decir nada más, el señor Granger bajó las escaleras, pero casi resbala al llegar hacia el final:

Allí, ante él, colgado de una araña de oro del s. XIV, estaba su mayordomo Edward, aún retorciéndose. Chorreaba sangre abundantemente, y en torno a su cuello había una especie de látigo.

-Señor… Se… Señor.

El ahogo le impedía pronunciar las palabras. El señor Granger no alzó la varita ni lo bajó de allí. Contempló alrededor, en busca de una trampa. Luego de unos segundos, al ver que nadie aparecía, bajó a su mayordomo con un movimiento de varita. Pero ya era tarde para él.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –le preguntó, mientras el mayordomo agonizaba en un charco de su propia sangre.

Pareció que el mayordomo intentaba responder, pero jamás lo logró. Sus ojos abandonaron este mundo antes de que sus labios pudieran moverse.

El señor Granger se quedó allí, algo conmocionado, pero también alerta. No fue hasta varios instantes después que notó el mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared:

"NO HAY ESCAPATORIA, GRANGER. PAGARÁS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO. Y ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO".

Y bajo el mensaje, una firma:

"El Cazador de Brujas".


	2. La entrega de diplomas

Capítulo 2. La entrega de diplomas

Harry y Ron se abrieron paso entre medio de una multitud. Era la tarde del 17 de julio, día oficial en que les entregarían sus diplomas de egresados de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, alegre, al verla. Se acercó a ella y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Harry miraba algo incómodo alrededor en busca de rostros familiares. Cuando por fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, acabó el beso, Hermione se acercó a Harry para saludarlo también con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Y, ¿cómo estuvo el internado? –preguntó la chica, mirándolos a ambos.

-Bueno, no era realmente… -pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, porque Ron rompió a hablar emocionado sobre todo lo que habían hecho y cómo habían participado de la vida de aurores con mucho entusiasmo (en realidad, solo habían tenido esa misión en aquella mansión, y nada más). –Bueno, pues, sí fue muy emocionante, pero es solo el comienzo –añadió Harry-. Solo fue un curso de dos semanas con aplicación práctica. Luego tenemos todo un año por delante de estudios teóricos, y recién en el segundo año de la carrera volveremos a tener aplicaciones prácticas. Era una especie de curso inicial, por así decirlo, más que nada para que sepamos cómo es el día a día de un auror en la vida real antes de internarnos en el aburrido curso teórico.

-Sí, bueno, y hemos tenido un asesinato y todo –añadió Ron, muy emocionado.

-¿Un asesinato? –dijo Hermione, de pronto con mucha preocupación.

-Sí, claro –dijo Ron-. Como te decía, nos enviaron a aquella maléfica mansión que parecía embrujada, donde claramente supe desde el primer momento que había un asesino suelto –para variar, Ron tendía a exagerar las historias-. Y, tal como lo sospeché desde un principio, en cuanto abandonamos la mansión ocurrió. El propietario fue asesinado por el intruso, que claro está era un ladrón que quería hacerse con su fortuna.

-De hecho, eso no lo sabemos –corrigió Harry-. La principal teoría, según el profesor Shacklebolt, es que se trató de un ajuste de…

-Mi teoría es que era un robo –dijo Ron, testarudo.

-¿Profesor Shacklebolt?

-El profesor del curso es un sobrino del ministro –explicó Harry.

-Qué terrible –Hermione seguía preocupada-. Ser auror es una profesión peligrosa… ¿ustedes, ya saben…? ¿Fueron ustedes quienes descubrieron el cuerpo?

-No, fue el Ministerio –dijo Harry-. Ya habíamos regresado y dado el reporte de misión, y entonces el Ministerio decidió enviar a investigar y lo encontraron.

-ATENCIÓN –dijo entonces una voz amplificada por magia-. Están todos invitados a tomar asiento para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento. La profesora McGonagall se irguió ante la multitud y todos hicieron silencio.

-Bienvenidos –dijo-. Han llegado aquí a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Hace siete años, esta nueva etapa en sus vidas tuvo comienzo, y hoy encuentra su fin. Tras largos años de dedicación y estudio, muchachos que han llegado a nuestra escuela sin destrezas o incluso sin conocimiento de la magia, en algunos casos sin conocimiento siquiera del mundo de la magia; son ahora brujas y magos experimentados y habilidosos.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione y se sonrieron mutuamente, conmocionados por las palabras de la profesora, quien estaba consiguiendo ponerlos sentimentales.

-Han aprendido, tras las paredes de este castillo –señaló al castillo que se alzaba tras ella, al final de los amplios terrenos soleados en esa veraniega tarde de julio-, a hacer amistades, conservarlas y serles leales. Han aprendido mucho más que encantamientos y transformaciones y pociones: han aprendido el valor, la ética y la responsabilidad de ser un mago y una bruja. Han conocido el amor, quizás también el odio, y han resuelto los obstáculos que implican no solo ser una bruja o un mago, sino ser un ser humano.

Hizo un breve instante de silencio, mientras recorría a la multitud de egresados de séptimo año de Hogwarts con la mirada.

-Hemos estado viéndonos las caras siete años. Con algunos más que con otros. Algunos de ustedes, desde luego, no han regresado el año pasado a estudiar, lo que es perfectamente comprensible dada la situación que sufrió nuestro país, y que por suerte ya ha terminado.

Llegado a ese punto del discurso, los ojos de McGonagall se detuvieron específicamente en Harry, y este sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Sin la valerosa lucha de muchos de ustedes, de los aquí presentes, y de sus familias y amigas, algunos caídos en batalla y que serán eternamente héroes de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico, no estaríamos aquí al pleno rayo del sol en esta hermosa tarde veraniega compartiendo este emotivo momento.

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que las lágrimas bañaban los ojos de Hermione. Y no era la única. Muchos de los presentes habían perdido a alguien durante la batalla de Hogwarts que había tenido lugar solo unas semanas atrás.

-Ahora llega el momento de celebrar –continuó la profesora-. De celebrar que terminó la batalla. De celebrar que el mundo mágico ha vuelto a la paz. Y de celebrar que todos, más allá de que hayan cursado o no el último año, han aprendido mucho más con estos eventos que lo que cualquiera de nosotros los profesores de esta casa somos capaces de enseñarles aulas adentro, y por eso todos ustedes son, a partir de este momento, egresados de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¡Bravo!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y silvar, conmocionados por el discurso. Los vítores se sintieron entre todos los presentes, que reían y se saludaban entre ellos contentos. Quizás contentos de estar vivos.

-Bien, egresados –cortó entonces McGonagall, y todos retomaron el silencio-. El profesor Flitwick le entregará el título a cada uno a mi llamado. Al mismo tiempo, aquellos que hayan ganado distinciones especiales del colegio las recibirán.

-¿Distinciones especiales? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Caray, Harry, no puedo creer que te estés recibiendo como egresado de Hogwarts sin jamás haber leído Historia de la Magia. Es tradicional en la ceremonia de egreso de la escuela entregar distinciones especiales al mérito de acuerdo a la decisión de los profesores para siete alumnos. Son siete distinciones distintas: tres medallas, dos trofeos y dos copas. Hay una vitrina en el cuarto piso con los nombres de los ganadores de los últimos años en una placa, ¿jamás la has visto?

-¿Aquella vitrina donde también están los trofeos de Quidditch? –inquirió Ron, que no parecía saber mucho del tema tampoco.

-¡No! Es vergonzoso que no la hayan visto. Claro, para el Quidditch no se pierden detalle.

-Yo sí sabía de esas distinciones –se defendió Ron-. Creo que Percy tuvo una, pero jamás me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle por la placa con su nombre.

-Comencemos –dijo McGonagall-: ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Hannah se incorporó de su asiento, sonriendo, mientas todos aplaudían. Se acerdó al pequeño estrado en frente de los asientos, saludó a los dos profesores que encabezaban la hilera del personal del colegio, todos aplaudiendo, y recibió su diploma de la mano de Flitwick. Harry notó que una periodista de El Profeta que jamás había visto sacaba varias fotografías con una cámara idéntica a la que usara alguna vez Rita Skeeter.

-¡Bones, Susan!

La chica de Hufflepuff fue a buscar su diploma muy alegre, y sonrió a las cámaras mientras lo sostenía en alto.

-¡Boot, Terry! –continuó McGonagall, y los alumnos fueron pasando a medida que los llamaba-. ¡Brocklehurst, Mandy! ¡Bulstrode, Millicent! ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! ¡Finnigan, Seamus; medalla de Hogwarts al talento! En este caso, por su talentoso descubrimiento de los distintos usos de la pirotecnia.

Harry aplaudió con fuerza mientras su compañero de Gryffindor se adelantaba sonriente, tomaba su diploma y saludaba a los profesores.

-¡Granger, Hermione! ¡Copa de Hogwarts a la mejor estudiante!

Los vítores y aplausos retumbaron por doquier. Nerviosa pero sonriente, la chica se adelantó mientras los presentes la ovacionaban con decidido mayor ímpetu que al resto. Sin lugar a dudas, no se debía solo a la distinción obtenida: luego de la batalla y de que se corrieran los rumores de todo lo que había ocurrido y de quiénes habían sido los magos con mayor protagonismo en la destrucción de Voldemort, los tres amigos, incluyendo a Hermione, se habían convertido en los magos más famosos de Gran Bretaña y buena parte de Europa y el resto del mundo mágico.

-¿La mejor estudiante? –le murmuró Ron a Harry, sonriente-. Vaya sorpresa. Realmente no me lo esperaba –añadió con sarcasmo.

-¡Longbottom, Neville! ¡Trofeo de Hogwarts al valor y el honor!

Sorprendidos pero encantados, Harry y Ron aplaudieron con ganas, junto con todos los demás, mientras Neville avanzaba rojo de la vergüenza a recibir su premio. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione regresó junto a ellos con su título enrollado en la mano y una copa dorada con el logo de Hogwarts en la otra.

-¡MacDougal, Morag! ¡Malfoy, Draco!

Harry ya había visto a Malfoy entre la multitud, y tuvo una mezcla de emociones al verlo adelantarse para recoger su título. Por un lado, le habían permitido recibirse a pesar de no haber cursado completamente el último año (había estado realizando misiones con los mortífagos), aunque a Harry mismo le habían concedido el mismo privilegio. Pero por otro lado, aunque se hubiera redimido era difícil verlo sin considerarlo un natural enemigo. Jamás habían hablado luego de todo lo ocurrido, y después de todo su último encuentro había sido cuando él y sus dos amigos casi matan a Harry, Ron y Hermione en la Sala Multipropósito.

-¡Moon, Lily! ¡Medalla de Hogwarts al esfuerzo y dedicación!

Todos aplaudieron, mientras la chica se adelantaba a recibir su premio y diploma.

McGonagall continuó: Nott, Parkinson, las gemelas Patil, Perks…

-¡Potter, Harry! –McGonagall quiso comunicar el premio junto a su nombre, como lo había hecho con los demás, pero los gritos y vítores fueron tantos que tuvo que esperar y hacerse oír por sobre el tumulto y el estruendo para anunciarlo-: ¡Copa de Hogwarts al mejor mago!

Harry avanzó entre cientos de vítores, aplausos y gritos de triunfo y cantos de la multitud. Varios gritaban: "¡Potter! ¡Potter!" y otros le daban palmadas mientras avanzaba. Harry saludó al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora McGonagall, y le sonrió a Hagrid y otros profesores que estaban cerca de allí, luego tomó la copa que le pasaba McGonagall con una sonrisa y regresó junto a sus amigos.

-Bien, bien, ¡silencio por favor! –tuvo que pedir McGonagall-. La próxima egresada es, ¡Turpin, Lisa! ¡Medalla de Hogwarts al compañerismo!

-¿Y esa a quién acompañó? –protestó Ron-. ¡Casi ni noté su presencia en siete años!

-¡Cállate, Ron! –lo reprendió Hermione.

-¡Weasley, Ronald! –gritó entonces McGonagall. Ron palideció un poco y empezó a adelantarse, al parecer sin imaginarse que fuera a decir nada más. Pero entonces: -¡Honorable trofeo de Hogwarts al defensor del colegio!

-¿Que qué? –dijo para sí mismo casi sin creérselo, pasmado, mientras todos estallaban en estruendosos aplausos y lo vitoreaban. Harry gritó de emoción y lo aplaudió también, sonriendo de felicidad.

-¿La palabra "honorable" la añadiste tú? –le dijo en un susurro inaudible Slughorn a McGonagall, en la parte de los profesores-. ¿O es parte del nombre de la distinción?

-La añadí yo –le dijo ella en tono divertido, mientras Ron sonreía a las cámaras con su trofeo en alto-. El muchacho aún necesita levantar su autoestima.

Cuando Ron regresó con ellos, McGonagall volvió a hablar a la multitud para nombrar al último estudiante que quedaba: Blaise Zabini, medalla de Hogwarts al mayor imbécil (según Ron), y luego dieron un tiempo libre para que todos saludaran a sus familias y amigos antes de agruparse con los profesores en la pequeña tarima del frente para varias fotos grupales con sus títulos en alto y arrojando al aire sus sombreros de mago y bruja.

Después de esto, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro breve discurso sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts, y pidió un minuto de silencio por los estudiantes de la promoción de séptimo año que habían caído en batalla, como Lavender Brown, que luego de ser atacada por Greyback no había podido recuperarse y había acabado sin vida poco después. Harry trató de no escuchar demasiado aquel discurso, porque no se sentía preparado para revivir todas esas cosas.

Luego de la ceremonia, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que pasar un largo rato saludando a cantidad de magos y brujas, familiares y amigos de sus compañeros, que querían un autógrafo o consuelo por sus familiares caídos en batalla, o agradecerles por derrotar a Voldemort. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre cada vez que Harry estaba en público que se le acercaran para ese tipo de cosas, y Ron y Hermione se habían convertido también en el centro de atención para esas cosas.

Finalmente, cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse y regresar con los suyos, tuvieron tiempo para charlar y comer algo del banquete que habían preparado al aire libre, mientras el sol caía tras los árboles del bosque prohibido.

-Es increíble que este sea el fin de nuestros años en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione, melancólica, mirando al castillo.

-¿Recuerdan cuando dijimos esto mismo al final de sexto año? –añadió Harry-. Y pensamos que jamás volveríamos, ni que no egresaríamos, ni que…

-¿Ni que fuéramos a sobrevivir un año más? –añadió Ron, y sonrió-. Sí, amigos, es increíble, pero ahora podemos ver esta despedida del castillo con otra perspectiva. ¿No creen?

-Sí, esta vez es una buena despedida –coincidió Hermione, sonriente.

Harry entonces vio la copa que tenía en su mano, llena de hidromiel, y decidió levantarla en brindis.

-Por Hogwarts –dijo, haciendo que sus dos amigos lo imitaran y brindaran con él ante el precioso castillo teñido por la luz del atardecer y el final de lo que habían sido unos años llenos de magia y aventuras en aquel castillo; aunque sin saber que la aventura y la magia no habían terminado aún para los tres amigos.

-Por Hogwarts –dijeron ellos.


	3. Las vidas después

Capítulo 3. Las vidas después

De regreso en casa, esa noche, luego de la entrega de diplomas, Harry se dejó caer en un sofá antes de la llegada de sus amigos. Miró a su alrededor y contempló aquel nuevo lugar al que ahora debía acostumbrarse a llamar "casa": se trataba de una pequeña pero moderna casita construida en madera. Tenía un solo piso, que consistía de un recibidor, una cocina/comedor pequeña, un dormitorio y un baño. A pesar de ser pequeña, estaba muy limpia y ordenada, con todos los muebles, puertas y ventanas nuevos y recién estrenados, y con una modesta decoración basada sobre todo en fotografías mágicas de sus amigos de Hogwarts y algunos cuadros de equipos y jugadores de Quidditch que había adquirido unas semanas antes en el Callejón Diagon para decorar.

Así es, Harry había decidido irse a vivir solo. Luego de terminada la Batalla de Hogwarts, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía donde ir: sus tíos y primo, según un reporte que le llegó del Ministerio de la Magia, estaban todos a salvo y habían vuelto al número 4 de Privet Drive. Desde luego que él no quería volver allí, por más que en su despedida final le hubieran mostrado un atisbo de paternidad por primera vez en la vida. De cualquier forma, no era suficiente cariño como para aparecerse con las valijas en la puerta de la casa y exclamar "¡hola, he vuelto!" sonriente, cuando Voldemort había sido vencido para siempre, él ya no tenía ninguna protección por parte de su madre que justificara el volver cada verano; y ya no había más motivos para pisar el lugar. Así y todo, consideraría volver de visita alguna vez, aunque era una idea que aún no acababa de obtener una forma definitiva en su mente, y además era muy pronto aún para eso. Quizás unos años más adelante, un día…

En todo caso, eso no era más una casa para él. Y, aunque morían de ganas de recibirlo, tampoco podía irse a vivir con los Weasley. Desde luego que se lo habían sugerido y prácticamente se lo habían suplicado, pero desde el comienzo dejó en claro que no lo haría. El motivo era contundente para él: los Weasley habían sido su familia durante toda su adolescencia y años en Hogwarts. La señora Weasley había sido como una madre, el señor Weasley como un padre, y todos los demás como hermanos para él (quizás a excepción de Ginny, que se había vuelto mucho más que eso). Pero el final de la batalla y de los años vividos marcaban para Harry un punto de quiebre: era hora de avanzar hacia su adultez e independencia. Y no era forma de empezar el regresar a la calidez y familiaridad de los Weasley. Por muy tentador que fuera, tenía que construirse una vida propia de forma independiente. Jamás dejaría de ver a los Weasley y de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, pero se mantendría firme en su decisión de no vivir con ellos.

Finalmente, había otras opciones: podría haberse ido a vivir a su casa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Después de todo, era suya. Además tenía toda una historia referente a Sirius y a la Orden del Fénix que indicaba que era un lugar donde podría vivir rodeado de aquello que había marcado a Harry como un mago: su padrino, su verdadera familia, y la Orden del Fénix. Esta fue la opción que más consideró desde que se diera cuenta que necesitaba un nuevo hogar, y, de hecho, fue la primera opción que intentó:

Los días siguientes a la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico estuvo en una etapa de reconstrucción y de alegría y festejos, un poco opacadas quizás por las ceremonias y funerales de los caídos. Se declaró un día nacional de homenaje a los caídos en la batalla, y otro día de festejos por el fin de Voldemort. No se tardó mucho en reestablecer el orden: en solo unos días, lograron apresarse la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos fugados (los aurores estaban determinados a poner fin a cualquier pequeño rastro de oscuridad que pudiera haber dejado Voldemort, y que todo el país estuviera en orden); luego Kingsley Shacklebolt fue nombrado oficialmente nuevo Ministro de la Magia después de que su nombre, entre otros, fueran sometidos a votación; se reconstruyó Hogwarts en tiempo sorprendente, quedando tal como antes, exceptuando que ahora tenía nuevas estatuas y cuadros en homenaje a los caídos y a la Batalla de Hogwarts (para vergüenza de Harry, habían levantado una estatua suya).

Durante esos días de restitución y de homenajes y celebración simultánea, Harry estuvo viviendo en Hogwarts, igual que algunos estudiantes (la mayoría, sin embargo, habían regresado a sus casas con sus familias luego de presenciar los entierros y celebraciones que se hicieron en el castillo). En esos días viviendo en Hogwarts, Harry estuvo con sus amigos, Hermione y los Weasley, y asistiendo a todos esos eventos. Al pasar varios días y entrar en el mes de junio, se finalizaron los eventos y homenajes dentro del castillo, por lo que este fue cerrado para acabar de refaccionarse y llegar a tiempo a septiembre para iniciar un nuevo año escolar. Cuando cerró, los hermanos Weasley regresaron a su casa, Hermione volvió con sus padres, y Harry, luego de agradecer a los Weasley pero negarse a ir con ellos, decidió ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Una vez allí, Harry decidió que haría de ese su hogar: convocó a Kreacher y le ordenó ayudarlo a limpiar y ordenar, tras lo cual decidió liberarlo.

-Gracias, Kreacher –le dijo ese día, luego de que la casa quedara en limpia y ordenada-. Has sido un elfo fiel. Me has ayudado mucho, nos has cocinado comidas exquisitas y has atrapado magos para nosotros. No puedo más que agradecerte por todo. Pero he estado pensando en que Hermione tiene razón: es hora de que los elfos dejen de ser una raza dominada por los magos. Y no puedo ser parte de esa dominación.

Los ojos de Kreacher se abrieron como platos.

-Li… liberarme dijo, ¿señor?

-Sí, creo que Hermione estará orgullosa de mí –añadió Harry, y se quitó un calcetín-. Has sido un fiel elfo a la familia Black, y sobre todo a mí, Kreacher. Tu amo, Regulus, estaría orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos del elfo se anegaron en lágrimas un instante.

-Ahora quiero que pases el resto de tus días disfrutando la vida. Aprovecha que puedes aparecerte en cualquier sitio, y visita playas, recorre el mundo… -tuvo que contener una risa, por la cara que puso el elfo ante aquello-. O haz lo que sea que te haga feliz. Pero ya no tienes que servirme a mí.

Entonces Harry le pasó el calcetín, que Kreacher tomó en sus manos. No pareció aterrarse ante la idea de la libertad, como Harry pensó que quizás haría.

-El amo… me ha liberado –dijo entonces. Harry contuvo la respiración, pensando en qué haría el elfo a continuación. ¿Se golpearía? ¿Le pediría por favor que deshiciera lo hecho? Pero su actitud lo tomó por sorpresa: una sonrisa se dibujó en la vieja cara del elfo.

-Gracias, amo Potter –dijo-. Jamás pensé que un amo fuera a liberarme algún día. Usted es el mejor amo que haya tenido Kreacher. Visitaré tantas playas y lugares como sea posible, y disfrutaré la vida.

Y entonces se desvaneció.

Harry quedó impresionado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Kreacher, el elfo más sometido y leal a la familia de magos a la que obedecía, hubiera estado anhelando en secreto ser libre, recorrer el mundo y disfrutar la vida… aquello era un descubrimiento que verdaderamente cambiaba todo respecto a los elfos. Hermione siempre había tenido razón. Entonces fue que tuvo una idea: escribir un artículo sobre la experiencia que había tenido con Kreacher, y publicarlo en El Profeta. Una de las ventajas de ser Harry Potter es que no sería difícil publicarlo.

Además de hacer eso, claro, tuvo un nuevo trabajo esos días: limpiar y cocinar por su cuenta, el gran lado negativo de haber liberado a Kreacher.

Fue divertido y al mismo tiempo agotador: Harry hizo un paseo de compras por el Callejón Diagon, que no estaba lejos de allí (las ventajas de vivir en Londres) y volvió con un equipo de sonido mágico con el cual llenó Grimmauld Place con las notas de Las Brujas de McBeth, mientras revolvía viejos libros que había en la casa hasta dar con lo que buscaba: un libro de cocina mágica.

Le experiencia realmente fue entretenida: Harry agitaba su varita ante una olla, siguiendo las instrucciones, y en vez de salir aceite de ella salía un chorro de agua hirviendo y le quemaba el brazo. Luego intentaba que la salsa se revolviera mediante magia, y en vez de eso la sartén salía despedida contra la pared opuesta, llenando toda la habitación de salsa.

Luego de varios días de práctica, consiguió preparar unos tallarines con tuco. Fue todo un logro. Gracias a eso, ya no fue necesario ordenar pizzas muggle como había venido haciendo los primeros días, lo cual era muy difícil: primero, tenía que conseguir dinero muggle, lo cual ya era bastante complicado; luego, tenía que ordenarla desde un teléfono muggle; finalmente, tenía que salir a la calle (ya que no podía decirle a la pizzería que su domicilio era el número 12 de Grimmauld Place) y esperar el pedido ante la casa de un vecino que estaba de vacaciones, y por ende no había nadie en su casa.

De esa forma, Harry pasó esos días en Londres aprendiendo a vivir solo, de forma independiente. Fue visitado por Ginny y sus amigos en dos ocasiones, en que los invitó a quedarse un par de días. Pero luego, al llegar a fines de junio, empezó a sentir que aquella casa no sería lo ideal para él.

Era cómodo vivir en Londres, tener acceso a lugares como el Callejón Diagon, y vivir en una gran casa que había heredado de su padrino. Sin embargo, la soledad era dura. Verse con Ginny no era tan simple, ya que el Ministerio aún no le había habilitado la red flu en la casa (era un trámite para el cual debían hacer una inspección, papelerío, y se demoraba varios meses), y aún no había conseguido deshacer todos los encantamientos de seguridad, por lo que aparecerse tampoco era una opción. Claro que sus amigos podían aparecerse frente a la casa y luego ingresar, pero aun así los encantamientos de protección lo hacían bastante complicado.

Por otro lado, al vivir en una casa tan grande, ya sin Kreacher, Harry descubrió que su sensación de soledad no hacía más que aumentar. Pronto empezó a desear escribir a los Weasley y decirles que había cambiado de opinión y sí quería vivir con ellos. Pero se contuvo y trató de pensar en otro plan.

Mientras tanto, claro, tenía que preocuparse por la inscripción a sus estudios superiores para volverse un auror. Para eso, con Ron escribieron una carta de presentación a la Academia de Aurores de Sheffield (AAS), donde todos los magos de Londres que aspiraran a ser aurores debían asistir para cursar tres años adicionales tras Hogwarts; y no tardaron en ser aceptados. Al ser Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, reconocidos ya en todo Inglaterra por haber formado el papel principal en el derrocamiento de Voldemort, ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer el examen de ingreso a la carrera, les permitieron ingresar de forma directa y les escribieron una carta notificándoles que deberían pasar dos semanas de una inducción a la vida del auror durante julio junto con un profesor y otros compañeros ingresantes.

Pero como ese trámite solo consistió en escribir un par de cartas, Harry tampoco estuvo muy atareado con ello, y pronto volvió a sentir la soledad y el vació que le producía esos días la casa de su padrino.

Y entonces fue que decidió que debería hacer un cambio.

Según le habían informado de la AAS, en la Academia no poserían un hogar donde vivir, como ocurría en Hogwarts, sino que se trataba de clases de sol horas de duración, y que solo se cursaba veces a la semana, dependiendo el curso. El resto del tiempo, los estudiantes hacían su propia vida. De hecho, la idea era que al mismo tiempo los magos tuvieran otros trabajos e hicieran su vida. Ya que Hogwarts en el mundo mágico era más que suficiente para conseguir buenos empleos, y los estudios superiores solo eran necesarios para aspirar a profesiones complejas como las de auror, médico mágico, entre otras. Pero si uno quería mientras tanto trabajar en alguna oficina del Ministerio de la Magia, en tareas administrativas o poco complejas, o en numerosas otras opciones, podía hacerlo.

Por eso fue que Harry decidió abandonar Grimmauld Place y comprarse otra casa. Como a Ginny aún le faltaba cursar un año en Hogwarts, quería estar más cerca de ella. Así que tomó una considerable parte de su oro de Gringotts y se compró una pequeña casita en Hogsmeade. Aquello era una gran decisión por muchos motivos: vivir en un pueblo mágico sería mucho mejor que vivir en Londres. Podría salir de casa y pasear por las calles del pueblo mágico que más había disfrutado recorrer en sus años en Hogwarts. Estaría literalmente al lado de Ginny (quizás eso podía sonar un poco invasivo para su privacidad, pero realmente no era así ya que Ginny no podría visitarlo más que algunos pocos días al año) y no tendría ninguna complicación para cursar sus estudios de auror, ya que la ciudad de Sheffield estaba apartada de cualquier otra locación mágica; así que, más allá de que viviera en Londres, Hogsmeade o Escocia, de cualquier forma tendría que aparecerse allí antes de cada clase, y desaparecerse al finalizar las mismas para regresar a su hogar.

De esta forma, la nueva casita de Harry (que mandó a construir él mismo en un terreno que compró no muy lejos de la calle principal del pueblo, y se la construyeron con magia en sólo una tarde), acogedora y hermosa se convirtió en el mejor hogar que hubiera tenido. Era suya, podía invitar a quien quisiera a visitarlo, salir a pasear por las tardes por el pueblo y sus comercios, y por la noche ir a tomar una cerveza a Las Tres Escobas. Además, varias veces al año estaría llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts paseando por sus calles, lo cual para Harry era algo maravilloso.

Aquella noche, luego de la entrega de diplomas, Harry invitó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny a cenar y celebrar en su casa. Fue una noche llena de alegría y festejos. Luego de la cena, que hizo el mismo Harry con la ayuda de uno de sus libros de cocina (lasagnas con salsa de bulbotubérculo), los cuatro amigos abrieron una caja de cervezas de manteca que Harry había comprado el día anterior en Las Tres Escobas, y se pusieron a beber y charlas emocionados sobre sus futuros después de Hogwarts y lo que haría cada uno de ellos.

-Creo que yo ayudaré a George en Sortilegios Weasley mientras estudio –comentó Ron-. Me mudaré allí con él a vivir también, en el Callejón Diagon. No puede solo con el negocio, y está bastante desanimado desde que… -tragó saliva y quedó con la mirada perdida en el suelo-. Bueno, ya saben –añadió sin más, antes de beber otro sorbo de cerveza de manteca.

-Ven a vivir aquí conmigo –le dijo Harry-. Puedes aparecerte en Sortilegios Weasley cada día, y luego vuelves.

-Gracias, amigo, pero creo que será bueno para nosotros estar juntos, con George. No sé como estará arreglándoselas solo en su casa. Al menos por los próximos meses.

Harry asintió y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza. No podía evitar sentirse en parte culpable por lo de Fred, por más que supiera que no era su culpa. Algo dentro suyo no dejaba de echarle a él la culpa por todas las muertes que había habido.

-¿Y tú que harás, Hermione? –quiso saber Ginny. Harry se dio cuenta de que aún no le había preguntado a su amiga sobre sus planes, pero estaba seguro de que los tenía, conociéndola-. ¿Ya has podido decidir a qué querrás dedicarte? Imagino que harás estudios superiores también. ¿Serás médica? ¿Abogada de leyes mágicas? ¿Ingeniera de industrias mágicas?

-Volveré a Hogwarts para hacer los EXTASIS –dijo ella.

Todos quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos. Menos Ron, que seguramente ya lo sabía.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Harry, sin comprender-. ¿Volver a Hogwarts? Pero… pero… Nos perdonaron el último año. Nos egresamos ya. ¡Ya te dieron el título y todo!

-Lo sé –dijo ella-. Pero luego me arrepentí. Es decir, nos perdonaron el último año, pero jamás rendimos los EXTASIS. Los EXTASIS son muy importantes para cualquier profesión que un mago…

-Harry y yo entramos a la carrera de aurores sin haberlos rendido, y sabes que es una de las más exigentes –dijo Ron, que lucía como si ya hubiera tenido esa discusión con ella antes-. Solo aceptan alumnos con "Extraordinario" en sus EXTASIS en la mayoría de las asignaturas, y aun así nos aceptaron, a pesar de que en nuestras cartas de presentación tuvimos que decirles que teníamos el título de egresados de Hogwarts, pero que no teníamos calificación en ningún EXTASIS.

-Eso fue porque son famosos y los conocen –dijo Hermione-. No crean que todos los chicos que optaron por recibirse sin pasar los EXTASIS tendrán futuros brillantes. Yo solo fui la primera en darme cuenta que debía volver para rendirlos, pero de seguro habrá otros.

-McGonagall no explicó las opciones que teníamos –añadió Ginny-. Dijo que podíamos recibirnos sin rendir los EXTASIS ya que todos habíamos demostrado que eramos "Extraordinarios" al haber luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, lo cual implicó conocimientos de magia que ni siquiera se aprenden en el colegio. Si bien no tenemos una calificación oficial en los EXTASIS, todos los egresados de Hogwarts este año tenemos en el título una calificación de "Extraordinario" por haber formado parte de la batalla, es casi lo mismo que si hubiéramos obtenido un Extraordinario en cada EXTASIS. No necesitamos rendirlos, McGonagall lo explicó claramente. Por eso aceptaron a Harry y a Ron, no fue porque fueran famosos. De hecho, Seamus me escribió hace poco para contarme que fue aceptado para rendir estudios superiores de abogado de leyes mágicas. Él jamás rindió los EXTASIS. Y tampoco aceptan a cualquiera en esa carrera.

-Pues yo regresaré a cursar el último año –insistió Hermione, testaruda-. Por eso es que luego de la entrega de diplomas, esta tarde, tomé la decisión de regresar ante McGonagall y devolverle el título. Le dije que no lo quiero y se lo regresé, y le confirmé que regresaré en septiembre para cursar el último año.

-Qué bien, al menos eso significa que estaremos juntas –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Será genial cursar el último año contigo –Hermione le sonrió.

-Increíble –se murmuró Harry, más para sí mismo que otra cosa-. Jamás hubiera pensado terminar mis estudios superiores un año antes que ti, Hermione –y soltó una risa.

-No festejaría tan rápido de ser tú, Harry –añadió Hermione-. Recuerda que ingresarás a un nivel de estudios muy superior sin siquiera haber rendido séptimo de Hogwarts, con lo que empezarás con desventaja. Será difícil para ti retomar el ritmo. Y, además, aún no sé qué estudios superiores haré después de Hogwarts. Quizás sean más cortos que el tuyo o pueda adelantar materias, y podríamos terminar al mismo tiempo también.

Nadie dijo nada, y por un momento bebieron sus cervezas en silencio.

-Bien, así que estaremos separados –dijo finalmente Harry-. Tú, Ron, viviendo con George. Ustedes dos viviendo en Hogwarts un último año. Y yo aquí.

-Así parece –dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry con seriedad.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí, algo nostálgicos. Era difícil concebir aquella realidad. Luego de tantos años y aventuras juntos, Harry, Ron y Hermione estarían un año entero separados, viviendo en lugares distintos, viviendo distintas vidas después.


	4. Un desafío inesperado

Capítulo 4. Un desafío inesperado

Una de aquellas preciosas tardes de verano, Harry despertó en su nueva casa con un humor especialmente bueno. Esa mañana, todo parecía augurarle nada más que cosas buenas. Por algún motivo, supo desde el primer minuto de la mañana que sería un día increíble.

Se levantó de su cama individual y enseguida puso música en su nuevo equipo mágico. Se dio una ducha en su regadera que tenía varias combinaciones de chorros de agua de colores, incluso una que generaba mágicamente un remolino de agua en torno suyo que se levantaba del suelo y luego descendía nuevamente; luego de la ducha fue a la cocina a hacerse un desayuno mágico con la ayuda de su libro de cocina, mientras cantaba en voz alta una canción de Los Escregutos Explotados, una banda de pop mágico.

Abrió las ventanas y dejó que ingresara una ventisca de aire veraniego con aroma a caramelos de Honeydukes, que no estaba lejos de allí, y se puso a mirar hacia la desierta calle en el exterior, sonriente.

¿Qué haría el día de hoy? Abrió la alacena y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algunas compras. Así que se puso una túnica de uso diario, agarró su varita y el monedero que le había regalado Hagrid, que ahora usaba para guardar oro y dinero mágico, y salió a la calle.

Caminó por las calles de Hogsmeade sonriente. De vez en cuando un vecino salía de su casa y lo saludaba. Harry les devolvía el saludo contento. Había tenido ya la oportunidad de conocer a varios de sus vecinos, y se había esforzado por entablar buenas relaciones con ellos. Serían sus vecinos por mucho tiempo, quizás el resto de su vida.

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la calle principal de Hogsmeade, y entró a un almacén de artículos de magos. Una vez allí, recorrió las góndolas plagadas de frascos de ingredientes para comidas, envases de bebidas y comidas de magos, y artículos para el hogar. Si bien muchos magos convocaban frutas, verduras y otros directo del campo con sus varitas a la hora de cocinar, eso requería de una buena habilidad en la cocina que Harry aún no tenía. Por eso, se veía forzado a gastar un poco más de dinero y comprar productos semi elaborados en aquellas tiendas, como verduras pre cocidas y carnes. Estas se guardaban en una alacena en envases que mantenían las temperaturas adecuadas por arte de magia, y luego el mago los transformaba con su varita para cocinar. Desde luego, también había comidas ya hechas que solo requerían ser calentadas con la varita.

Harry tomó varios productos e ingredientes, algunos que había leído en su libro de cocina mágica que necesitaría para hacer ciertas recetas; y también tomó algunos alimentos ya elaborados. Se acercó al mostrador, pagó un galeón y cinco sickles por el total de lo que había tomado, y se alejó con sus productos hasta un punto determinado en el almacén en el que los encantamientos permitían que el comprador, ya habiendo pagado, hiciera desaparecer los productos con la varita y estos fueran convocados hacia la casa de la persona, ya quedando guardados incluso en la alacena y lugares correspondientes. Luego saludó alegremente a la mujer que atendía el negocio antes de retirarse.

Luego de eso caminó hacia Las Tres Escobas, ya que se había quedado sin cervezas de manteca la noche anterior, y le gustaba tomar una de vez en cuando en su casa. Saludó a Madame Rosmerta contento.

-¡Hola, Harry! –dijo ella-. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya te adaptas a la vida en Hogsmeade?

-Claro –dijo él, con una sonrisa, apoyándose un poco en la barra y mirando hacia el interior de la taberna. No había nadie allí aparte de él y Rosmerta. –Veo que es muy temprano aún para que haya clientes, ¿no?

-Sí, y además es julio –dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. La mayoría del pueblo está de vacaciones, ¿no te has preguntado por qué nadie te ha acosado en las calles pidiéndote autógrafos o cosas así? Más de la mitad de las casas están vacías.

La verdad es que sí le habían pedido autógrafos, incluso fotografías, pero nada que fuera realmente molesto. Las personas que lo pararon en la calle solo lo habían entretenido unos pocos minutos y seguido de largo.

-¿A dónde van de vacaciones los magos? –quiso saber Harry, que jamás se había ido de vacaciones, a excepción de su viaje al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, que por cierto había empezado de nuevo ese verano, y en el que Inglaterra venía jugando bastante bien.

-A cualquier parte –dijo Rosmerta-. Hay pueblos y centros turísticos de magos por doquier. En playas, montañas, hay resorts escondidos dentro de grandes metrópolis muggle, hoteles de magos en la cima de las montañas más altas del mundo, escondidos por encantamientos…

-Genial –exclamó Harry, dándose cuenta que una vez más había una parte del mundo mágico que desconocía-. ¿Tú irás a algún lado este verano?

-Sí, en agosto, me voy a un centro turístico de magos en una playa en las Islas Maldivas –dijo Rosmerta-. Cerraré el negocio dos semanas a mediados de mes. Así que asegúrate de no quedarte sin provisiones –señaló las botellas de cerveza de manteca tras ella-. Pondré a la venta barriles de cerveza de manteca para los clientes más habituales.

-No hay problema –dijo Harry-. No bebo tanto, estaré bien –sonrió-. Es decir, me gusta beber una botella de vez en cuando, pero no creo que… un barril…

-Sí, mejor mantente por el buen camino, Potter –dijo ella, pasando un trapo por arriba de la barra, que ya estaba brillante, como si hiciera eso de forma automática, sin pensar bien en lo que hacía-. He conocido a otros magos brillantes que han sucumbido ante el alcohol.

-No te preocupes. No pasará conmigo –dijo él, sonriendo.

-Bueno, imagino que querrás lo de siempre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, dame una caja de seis.

Harry sacó de su monedero algo torpemente un par de monedas y se las pasó, mientras la bruja sacaba de debajo de la barra una caja de seis botellas de cerveza de manteca. Justo cuando estaba por salir de allí, se abrió la puerta y un mago conocido ingresó al bar.

-¡Harry! –exclamó una conocida voz-. ¡Qué bueno verte, muchacho!

Era el profesor Slughorn.

-Profesor –dijo Harry, con una sonrisa-. No sabía que vivía en Hogsmeade.

-Me mudé hace poco. ¿Dónde más iba a ir? –dijo él, encantado de verlo-. Estoy cerca del trabajo, a salvo, eso gracias a ti –le guiñó un ojo-. Y sobre todo, cerca de Las Tres Escobas. ¿Cómo estás, Rosmerta?

-Muy bien, Horace, ¿y tú?

-¡Excelente! –dijo él, sonriente-. ¿Y qué hacemos los tres aquí parados? Vamos a sentarnos a ponernos al día, ¿no creen? Trae un par de vasos de cerveza y ocupemos una mesa. ¿Qué dices, Rosmerta?

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas de la mañana bebiendo cerveza y poniéndose al día. El profesor Slughorn, al parecer, también saldría de vacaciones en agosto: visitaría a un antiguo mago amigo que vivía en un viejo pueblo rural mágico en Alemania, y se quedaría allí unas semanas.

Harry regresó a su casa más tarde aún con la caja de botellas en la mano (que luego de tanto beber y de lo que le había dicho Rosmerta, estaba empezando a considerar dejar un poco de lado por los próximos días, sin tocar), y pensando en el turismo de los magos.

Con todo lo que había pasado, en ningún momento se le había ocurrido tomarse vacaciones. Pero, ¿a dónde podía ir? Además, no sabía mucho sobre el costo que podía tener ir a un hotel mágico, pero no creía que fuera barato. Si bien seguía teniendo la pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres en Gringotts, había usado un buen puñado para pagar su casa, y no quería tocar el resto. Aún le quedaba la mayoría, pero no parecía muy sensato gastar los ahorros de sus padres en una semana de vacaciones en la playa. Decidió que guardaría ese dinero, y para todo ese tipo de gastos, como salir de viaje o paseo, usaría solo el dinero que él mismo ganara trabajando.

El único problema es que aún no había comenzado a buscar trabajo, y tampoco sabía bien por dónde empezar. Jamás le habían dicho como conseguir empleo en el mundo mágico. ¿Se suponía que fuera al Ministerio de la Magia con un currículum bajo el brazo y lo dejara en la mesa de entradas?

Luego de comer algo rápido en su casa, Harry empezaba a aburrirse cuando vio que algo se acercaba volando por el cielo hacia su casa. Era su nueva lechuza, a la que nombró Stripy, negra y blanca rayada, que compró semanas atrás en el Callejón Diagon. Venía volando con una carta muy emocionada (aún era pequeña), y cuando estaba por llegar, de tan emocionada que estaba se enredó con un arbusto y se le soltó la carta, que fue a parar al medio de la calle. La lechuza se puso a buscar su carta frenéticamente, como si se sintiera terrible por perder su sobre, hasta que finalmente la encontró, la atrapó con las patas y la llevó hasta Harry.

-Gracias, Stripy –dijo Harry, acariciándole el lomo a la lechuza y dándole algo de comer. Entonces abrió la carta y la leyó. Era una nota corta de Ginny:

 _¡Hola, amorcito! ¿Cómo estás? Yo aquí, extrañándote un poco, ¿sabes? Siento que no estamos pasando suficiente tiempo juntos, y tengo miedo de que antes de darnos cuenta el verano haya terminado y no lo hayamos aprovechado lo suficiente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes algún plan el día de hoy? Espero tu respuesta._

 _Te quiero._

 _Ginny_

Harry se apresuró a tomar una pluma para responderle. No sabía por qué, pero le costaba mucho imitar su forma de escribir y poner palabras como "amorcito", por más que quisiera intentarlo. Temía sonar demasiado frío en sus respuestas, pero no podía evitarlo. Finalmente, escribió una contestación que lo dejó bastante satisfecho y en la que le decía que fuera a visitarlo con polvos flu, saliendo en alguna chimenea de Hogsmeade (esta vez ni siquiera había tenido tiempo aún de pedir que le habiliten la red en la nueva casa), y que él iría a buscarla allí si le avisaba de cuál saldría (a Ginny aún le costaba un poco aparecerse).

Estaba a punto de enviar la carta, cuando se dio cuenta que si esperaba la respuesta de Ginny se haría muy tarde. Así que tomó un nuevo pergamino y decidió reescribir la nota, esta vez cambiando la última parte y poniendo: "ven por medio de la red flu, saliendo en la chimenea de La Casa de las Plumas, que es uno de los negocios más cercano a mi casa. Te espero allí a las tres y media".

Harry consultó su reloj y decidió que era un buen horario para que la chica tuviera tiempo de recibir la carta y prepararse. Se la dio a Stripy, que enseguida se puso firme, extendió la pata y salió volando algo torpe por la ventana tan rápido como podía.

Entonces Harry volvió a su habitación y decidió cambiarse la túnica por una un poco más nueva. No estaba seguro de si Ginny recibiría su lechuza a tiempo para el encuentro, pero de todas formas se peinó el cabello un poco, como pudo, se examinó el rostro en el espejo del baño para asegurarse de estar presentable para su novia, y salió de la casa nuevamente.

El sol seguía brillando en alto, y las velas que colgaban de los árboles en los veranos de Hogsmeade estaban apagadas pero aún así daban una sensación muy pintoresca en el pueblo mágico. Cuando llegó a La Casa de las Plumas, decidió no entrar (no había nadie dentro), pero esperar en cambio a Ginny afuera, sentado en un banco. Mientras esperaba, se quedó mirando a los pocos magos que pasaban caminando por allí. La mayoría se detenía unos instantes al verlo, quizás sorprendidos de ver a Harry Potter sentado en un banco en la calle del pueblo, totalmente solo. Otros pasaban de largo. La noticia de que Harry Potter estaba viviendo en Hogsmeade no había tardado mucho en esparcirse, así que la mayoría de los magos que vivían allí ya estaban al tanto.

Finalmente, la puerta de La Casa de las Plumas se abrió, y Ginny apareció. Harry se incorporó rápidamente y fue a recibirla. Sin decir palabra, se dieron un beso un los labios más largo de lo habitual. Luego se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Estás muy linda –le dijo Harry.

-Tú también. ¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Claro.

Caminaron de la mano hacia la esquina, y cuando estaban por llegar una bruja rechoncha a la que Harry no había visto nunca les hizo señas. Tenía una cámara de fotos en la mano.

-¡Hola! –los saludó, acercándose muy emocionada-. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Si son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, la pareja del momento.

Harry y Ginny la miraron sin responder, no muy seguros de qué impresión les daba aquella desconocida.

-Disculpen el atrevimiento –añadió ella, sonriente-. Soy Miranda Plementiff, periodista de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

En ese momento, Harry y Ginny se soltaron las manos y dieron un paso hacia atrás, asustados.

-¡No! –dijo la periodista, dándose cuenta de la reacción que había causado en ellos-. No tienen de qué asustarse. Los días de Rita Skeeter terminaron. Puedo asegurarles que no hay más que verdades confirmadas hoy en día en Corazón de Bruja. Ya no publicamos nada que no esté oficialmente confirmado.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry, no muy seguro, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estarían de acuerdo en que les tome una foto? –preguntó ella entonces-. No les robaré mucho tiempo. Sé que no dan entrevistas. Pero el mundo mágico necesita saber qué es de la vida de su mayor héroe, Harry Potter. Podemos poner sólo una foto de ustedes juntos, con el titular, "Harry Potter disfruta de un merecido descanso de la mano de la hermosa Ginny Weasley". Ni siquiera mencionaremos qué hacían por aquí.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ginny, que alzó los hombros como diciendo "me da igual".

-De acuerdo –accedió Harry, pensando que si la bruja tuviera malas intenciones, como Rita Skeeter, podría simplemente haber tomado la foto sin pedirles permiso.

La bruja entonces levantó la cámara, muy contenta.

-Por favor, tómense de la mano –les pidió-. ¡Y sonrían!

Ellos accedieron, y entonces ella les dio las gracias y se retiró.

-Espero no ver un titular que diga "el gran Harry Potter engaña a su novia Hermione Granger con desconocida pelirroja" –bromeó Ginny, mientras se alejaban de la calle principal en dirección a la casa de Harry. Harry rio por la broma, y estuvo contento de estar paseando por las calles con su novia. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Llegaron a la casa, y entraron. Mientras Harry cerraba la puerta, se puso un poco nervioso pensando en qué podía ofrecerle a Ginny de beber o comer, un poco dándose cuenta de que no había comprado en el almacén nada que fuera adecuado para ofrecerle en esos momentos de la tarde, y con las altas temperaturas que hacía. Mientras pensaba en eso, algo preocupado, Harry giró en redondo luego de cerrar la puerta para ver cómo Ginny, de forma muy sorpresiva, se le lanzaba en brazos para besarlo.

Totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado, pero no por eso desconforme, Harry cayó hacia atrás contra la puerta de entrada y tomó a Ginny por la cintura, mientras le devolvía el beso.

-¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó ella, separándose un poco.

-Creo que se me clavó el picaporte en la espalda, pero más allá de eso estoy bien –entonces Harry volvió a acercarla hacia sí y la besó nuevamente. Luego de un apasionado rato, Ginny se separó de él algo bruscamente y miró por la ventana que había junto a ellos en el recibidor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, mirando hacia allí también.

-Nada. Sólo me dio miedo, por un instante, que esa periodista nos haya seguido.

Harry se asomó también y miró hacia afuera, pero no había nadie, las calles estaban desiertas. Pero cerró entonces las cortinas y volvió a acercarse a la muchacha.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, sólo bésame –dijo ella, y entonces lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrojó con un poco de violencia en el sofá.

-¡Vaya! –dijo él, cada vez más sorprendido-. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro –dijo ella, sonriente, y acercándose al sofá en el que Harry había quedado tirado. El muchacho tragó saliva, nervioso, mientras la veía acercarse. –He estado pensando, Harry –añadió ella, con voz seductora, y la mente de Harry se disparó hacia lugares donde esperaba que Ron no fuera a siquiera imaginar nunca-. Ya soy casi mayor de edad.

-Es cierto –dijo Harry, a quien ahora el corazón le latía a toda prisa-. Cumples años en unas semanas –de hecho, había estado pensando en qué podía regalarle a su novia el once de agosto, el día de su cumpleaños. Pero algo le decía que ella no tenía ganas de hablar de su cumpleaños en ese momento.

-Y pues, ya no soy una niña, ¿no crees? –Ginny estaba ya casi encima suyo, junto al sofá, y sus ojos café miraban a Harry con una extraña mirada que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

-Claro, no lo eres –dijo él, con el pecho inflándosele y desinflándosele por los nervios.

-Creo que ya es hora de que pasemos a la siguiente etapa en nuestra relación –dijo entonces ella, y empezó a acariciarle el pecho con una mano. Ya no le quedaban muchas dudas a Harry de hacia dónde quería llegar la chica, pero la verdad era que no se lo había esperado para nada. Aquello lo tomaba cien por ciento por sorpresa, y no se sentía para nada preparado para enfrentarlo.

"Vamos, no seas cobarde" Sé dijo a sí mismo. "Has enfrentado dragones, magos tenebrosos, incluso has derrotado al mago más tenebroso de la historia de Gran Bretaña. Tienes que poder con esto". Pero aun así, seguía sin sentirse preparado.

Casi le da un salto el corazón cuando Ginny se recostó lentamente encima suyo y le dio beso en el cuello.

"Bien, es cierto. He enfrentado a Voldemort y a dragones. Pero aquí ha llegado mi fin".

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Ginny le besaba el cuello, y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlo a superar aquella situación, quizás una excusa para detener todo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. La verdad es que hasta hacía semanas atrás, estaba tan ocupado deteniendo a Voldemort y luchando en el mundo mágico que jamás había pensado en que su relación con Ginny algún día podía conducirlo a ese momento, y que debía estar preparado. Pero qué idiota había sido, al tener a su mejor amiga, Hermione, viajando con él meses y meses por todos lados, en momentos de intimidad y confianza, jamás se le había ocurrido que podía preguntarle sobre aquello, para que le diera consejos. Y luego, cuando toda la batalla había terminado y había vuelto a verse regularmente con Ginny, se había estado preocupando por su nueva casa y por rehacer su vida, y tampoco se había detenido a pensar en esto.

Y ahora, finalmente, el momento estaba aquí, había llegado. Y él no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer lo que evidentemente Ginny iba a querer que hiciera.

-Tranquilo –dijo ella entonces, sonriéndole, ya que era más que evidente que Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse de la tensión-. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Esa noche, después de cenar juntos, Ginny regresó a La Madriguera y Harry se quedó allí solo. Luego de despedirse de la chica, estuvo acomodando la cocina y limpiando un poco. Cuando terminó, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Aquella habitación, la cocina/comedor, estaba casi unida al recibidor. La pared de madera que separaba ambas habitaciones, en lugar de puerta tenía un arco bastante ancho que las comunicaba, y desde allí Harry estaba muy cerca y podía ver tanto la puerta de entrada como la ventana que daba a la calle, y el sofá.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el sofá y el muchacho tragó el jugo con dificultad, recordando lo que había ocurrido allí solo unas horas atrás. La sensación que lo embargaba era muy extraña, aunque por encima de todo satisfactoria.

Al día siguiente, los Weasley habían invitado a Harry a almorzar. El muchacho llegó apareciéndose (de hecho, se apareció desde dentro de su casa, porque no consideraba necesario aplicar ningún tipo de encantamiento protector, quería sentirse tranquilo de que ya no había nada que temer ni necesidad de encantamientos protectores) y los Weasley lo recibieron con alegría. La señora Weasley estaba cocinando desde hacía horas, el señor Weasley no trabajaba ese día así que armaba unas mesas en el jardín, y Harry vio que también habían invitado a Charley, a Bill y Fleur, y a George. Todos los Weasley estaban presentes. Incluso Percy. Harry lo saludó con un apretón de manos, sintiéndose extraño de verlo allí después de tanto tiempo.

Así y todo, nada fue tan extraño como ver a George, ya que era imposible verlo sin su gemelo y no sentirse apenado por su ausencia. Al ser idénticos, estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos, y la ausencia de uno de ellos era muy notoria. Por no mencionar que el humor de George no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido antes. Sin embargo, el muchacho le sonrió al saludarlo y hasta le hizo una broma sobre las salsas de bulbotubérculos que le habían contado que Harry preparaba ahora en su casa.

-Qué bueno verte, Harry –le dijo la señora Weasley, al saludarlo-. Ron está en su habitación, preparando todo para la mudanza.

-¿Ya se muda?

-En un par de días –dijo George-. Ya le dije que no necesita llevar muebles, mamá, puede dormir en la cama de Fred, usar el armario de Fred…

-No seas ridículo, George –decía la señora Weasley, mientras cortaba verduras mediante magia. Harry imaginó que la afectaría oír el nombre de Fred, y seguramente así era, pero o era bastante buena disimulándolo, o quizás el proceso de recuperación consistía en parte en mencionarlo para que su nombre no se convirtiera en un tabú, algo que no se podía decir. Si era esto último, Harry pensó que era una actitud muy positiva por parte de ellos. Fred había muerto como un héroe, y merecía ser nombrado y recordado. Aunque fuera en una de las típicas discusiones de George con su madre referida a la mudanza de Ron.

-Pero si ya tengo todo yo en mi casa del Callejón Diagon.

-¿Para qué quiero sus muebles en la casa si él ya no va a estar? –dijo ella, exhibiendo un atisbo de mal humor. Harry imaginó que la partida de Ron no debía ser un acontecimiento feliz para su madre, y probablemente aunque ya estuviera acostumbrada a que sus hijos se fueran de casa atravesaba un momento de disgusto al ver cómo el nido quedaba vacío.

-En verdad, mamá quiere que se lleve todos sus muebles para convertir su habitación en otra cosa –dijo Ginny, apareciendo ante Harry y guiñándole un ojo al verlo. Harry sintió cómo se le revolvían las tripas. –Adivino que quizás un salón de costura.

-Es cierto, voy a convertir su habitación en otra cosa –estuvo de acuerdo su madre-. Pero no será un salón de costura, sino de elaboración de pociones. Siempre quise uno –añadió-. Con variedad de calderos e ingredientes.

Algo de la señora Weasley que Harry no había conocido mucho, pero que supo gracias a sus largas charlas en las tardes con Ginny, es que tenía una gran habilidad para hacer pociones, además de para cocinar y realizar tareas hogareñas. Una de sus anécdotas clásicas de su juventud había sido cuando elaboró una poción de amor.

Un rato más tarde, todos estuvieron almorzando y compartiendo un buen rato juntos. Todos charlaban, quizás no tan animadamente como en ocasiones anteriores, pero aun así Harry pudo observar que el espíritu alegre de los Weasley no había desaparecido por completo a pesar de que aún estaba fresca la pérdida del gemelo.

La conversación en la mesa fue cambiando hasta que Harry tocó el tema del turismo en el mundo mágico, recordando la charla que había tenido recientemente con Rosmerta en Las Tres Escobas.

-Ah, sí, muchos magos salen de vacaciones –comentó Bill-. Fleur y yo quizás hagamos algo a fin de mes. Es cuando me darán vacaciones en el trabajo. Lamento no poder estar en tu cumpleaños, Harry.

-No hay problema –dijo él.

-Sí, bueno, nosotros no solemos salir de vacaciones –dijo la señora Weasley, despreocupada-. No somos grandes amantes de ese tipo de cosas, además de que son muy costosas.

-Sí, ni hablar –dijo Percy, tomando la palabra-. Hace dos años estuve en México de vacaciones. Hermoso país, pero muy costoso. Moverse por los sitios de magos cuesta una fortuna. Además de que hay un impuesto por cada aparición que realizan los turistas, con lo que hay que abonar cada aparición.

-¿En serio? –dijo Harry, sorprendido-. ¿Y cómo saben que te has aparecido de un lugar a otro?

-Tienen un detector que se coloca al ingresar al país como turista similar al que usa el Ministerio con los menores de edad aquí. Si no recuerdo mal, las apariciones de más de trescientos kilómetros dentro del país, para moverse entre los distintos lugares mágicos que hay para visitar, costaban diez galleones cada una.

-¿Diez galleones? –dijo Ron, indignado-. ¡Qué locura!

-¿Podemos ir a alguna parte este año? –pidió Ginny a su madre-. Por favor, nunca vamos a ningún lado.

-De ninguna manera, Ginny, no podemos gastar todo nuestro dinero en unas vacaciones.

Harry se quedó pensativo, mirando su comida. Le encantaría invitarlos a todos de vacaciones él, pero sabía que no se lo aceptarían. Por otro lado, pensó que podría invitar a Ginny sola a pasar unos días en algún lugar en el extranjero, pero primero debería averiguar bien el precio ya que había decidido no derrochar el dinero hasta tener un empleo.

Entonces, mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, Charley tosió algo incómodo y miró a sus padres.

-¿Saben? Hablando del tema, creo que olvidé mencionarles que recibí una carta el otro día mientras estaba aquí. Iba dirigida a toda la familia y mencionaba algo sobre una invitación a un resort mágico. Disculpen, pero cuando vi de parte de quién era, la arrojé a un lado y creo que cayó tras una butaca, por eso no la habrán visto.

-¿Una invitación a un resort mágico? ¿Y de parte de quién venía? –preguntó el señor Weasley, sorprendido.

-De parte de Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Seguir siendo amigos

Capítulo 5. Seguir siendo amigos

-Bien, aquí está –dijo Charley, regresando minutos después a la mesa con la carta, que había recuperado de debajo de la butaca. La abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

 _Estimada familia Weasley,_

 _Sé que les resultará extraño recibir una carta de parte nuestra. Somos bien conscientes de nuestras diferencias, y del pasado que ha tenido la relación entre nuestras familias._

 _Sin embargo, les escribo con la intención de disculparme formalmente por el comportamiento de la familia Malfoy hacia los Weasley en el pasado. Esperamos que Harry les haya comentado nuestra intervención a su favor en la Batalla de Hogwarts, con la que hemos ayudado al derrocamiento del Señor de las Tinieblas._

 _Como muestra de nuestro aprecio por ustedes, queremos invitarlos a hacer uso gratuito de una de nuestras propiedades, el complejo Malfoy's Resort en la isla caribeña secreta de magos Bahalearis Island. Nosotros no estaremos allí, simplemente queremos obsequiarles la estadía como muestra de agradecimiento. El complejo se alquila durante el verano a turistas magos, y he dejado varias habitaciones reservadas para ustedes. Pueden usarlas durante todo agosto. Enviamos junto a esta carta la dirección._

 _Por supuesto, esperamos valoren esta invitación como muestra de disculpas e intención de empezar una relación amistosa entre nuestras familias._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

-Yo no me trago esto –dijo Ron, inmediatamente, y Harry pudo ver algo de esa personalidad desconfiada de auror que su amigo estaba desarrollando últimamente-. ¿Lucius Malfoy, regalándonos algo? ¿Queriendo hacer las paces con nosotros? Es obvio que trae algo entre manos.

-No lo creo así –dijo el señor Weasley, serio-. Charley, dime nuevamente, ¿por qué no nos avisaste de la existencia de esta carta?

-No la leí con atención –confesó él-. Pero vamos, papá, en cuanto leí la firma pensé lo mismo que Ron. Que se trata de alguna artimaña. Nuestra familia no se encuentra en un buen momento como para que este hombre quiera…

-Quizás sí quiere hacer las paces con nosotros –razonó Percy, interrumpiéndolo-. Muchos ex Mortífagos querrán demostrar ante los demás magos que han cambiado, ahora que no está más su líder. Lo mismo pasó la última vez, ¿no es así?

-Tú cállate –le espetó entonces George, de pronto molesto-. Los que no han formado parte de la familia por más de dos años no tienen derecho de opinar.

-Pero quizás Percy tiene razón –dijo el señor Weasley, apoyando a su hijo-. Lucius está en este momento enfrentando un proceso judicial con el Ministerio de la Magia. Recuerden que la única razón por la que está libre es porque huyó de Azkaban hace un año. Luego de caer Voldemort debería haber vuelto a prisión de inmediato, pero lo dejaron bajo libertad condicional ya que Harry declaró que Narcissa le salvó la vida y los Malfoy no son en verdad leales a Voldemort…

-¿Tú hiciste eso? –saltó entonces George, mirando a Harry sorprendido-. Vamos, Harry, pero si…

-Narcissa Malfoy mintió a Voldemort a la cara diciéndole que yo había muerto cuando no lo estaba –dijo entonces Harry seriamente, sin que le temblara el puso al confrontar a George-. No diré que es una buena persona, ni ella ni su marido. Pero sí declaré que no son más leales a Voldemort, porque sé que no lo son.

-Claro, si ha muerto –argumentó George-. Claro que ya no lo son. Solo son unas ratas que tratarán de evitar la cárcel a toda costa.

-No creo que Narcissa o Draco vayan a Azkaban –dijo el señor Weasley-. Las declaraciones de Harry fueron suficientes para exonerarlos a ellos. Para el caso de Lucius es más complicado, porque aunque no sea leal a Voldemort actualmente él ya tenía una sentencia que cumplir en Azkaban por un crimen anterior. Aún está por verse qué pasará con él.

-Quizás dé nombres para librarse de la condena –opinó Percy-. Es lo que hacen la mayoría de ellos ante estas situaciones.

El señor Weasley asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su hijo.

-De cualquier forma, tiene sentido que quiera tenernos de amigo en estos momentos –opinó Bill.

-A mí me da lo mismo si quiere hacer las paces o librarse de prisión –dijo Ginny-. ¿Podemos ir, mamá?

-¿Cómo dices, hija? –la señora Weasley parecía no comprender la pregunta.

-¿Podemos ir al caribe?

-¡Claro que no! –dijo la señora Weasley-. No aceptaremos la invitación de ese hombre. No me importa qué tan tentador sea un viaje gratis. Se trata de un Mortífago que ha hecho mucho daño a esta familia. Si piensa que puede simplemente darnos un regalo a cambio de nuestro perdón, comprarnos con bienes materiales…

-Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con su madre –dijo el señor Weasley, a lo que Ginny rezongó.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Era nuestra única oportunidad de poder salir de vacaciones!

-Mi famiglia tieghne una casa de vegrano muy muy bonita en Francia –dijo Fleur, mirando a su marido-. Me encangtaría ofrecérselas, pego temo que estagrá en refagcción hasta el pgóximo año.

-A mi no me parece tan mala idea ir de los Malfoy –dijo entonces Ron, lo que sorprendió a Harry-. Sospecho que hay algo más detrás de esta invitación. Algo que se trama Malfoy, un plan oscuro. Me gustaría ir, solo para poder descubrir qué es lo que trama.

-Ya deja de fingir que tienes la habilidad de resolver misterios y atrapar magos tenebrosos, Ron –le espetó Ginny-. Sólo porque te has anotado a un curso de auror que aun ni siquiera has comenzado…

-No es por eso, tonta –le dijo él-. ¿Haber tenido un papel central en la destrucción de Voldemort no te suena? Creo que tengo derecho a ser reconocido como un mago con capacidades para…

-Por favor –dijo su hermana, revoleando los ojos-. Todos sabemos que sin Harry no habrías podido detener un resfriado.

-¡Ya basta! –los frenó la señora Weasley-. ¡Déjense de pelear ustedes dos! Les digo que no iremos a ningún lado.

-Bueno, quizás no sea tan mala idea –dijo entonces George-. Estoy de acuerdo con Ron. Si se trae algo entre manos, podremos ir para descubrirlo. Y si no es así, podemos usarle el complejo unas semanas, disfrutarlo, y luego volver a odiarlo como siempre. Me vendría bien tomar unas buenas vacaciones en la playa en este momento, a decir verdad.

-Bueno, Fleur y yo ya tenemos planeadas nuestras vacaciones, pero sería una buena oportunidad para ustedes para hacerlo también –dijo Bill, asintiendo ante el comentario de su hermano.

-A mí me vendría bastante bien, pensándolo mejor –reflexionó Charlie.

-¿No era que tiraste la carta porque no te interesaba? –preguntó Ron.

-Sí, pero ahora creo que no es tan mala idea después de todo.

-Puede venir Harry, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny a sus padres, que estaban boquiabiertos ante el hecho de que todos sus hijos hubieran decidido que querían ir.

-Y Hermione –añadió Ron-. Ella ahora está con sus padres, que aún se están recuperando luego de que ella revirtiera el encantamiento desmemorizador, pero estoy seguro de que podrá venir.

-Bueno, quizás si sería una buena idea… -empezó el señor Weasley, aunque de inmediato miró a la señora Weasley con miedo. Pero ella, para sorpresa de todos, en lugar de continuar discutiendo en contra de la idea, cambió pronto de expresión y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, quizás no sería tan malo ir a la playa –dijo entonces, sorprendiendo al resto de la familia-. Será una buena oportunidad para probar mis pociones de protección solar.

Entonces, Ginny lanzó un grito de felicidad y aplaudió a su madre. Harry también se emocionó por la noticia. Iban a ir de vacaciones, a una playa de magos. Era un poco perturbador que la invitación viniera de Lucius Malfoy, pero supuso que Ron tenía razón: si había algo oculto tras esa invitación, solo yendo podrían averiguarlo.

Esa noche, Harry estaba solo en su casa. Antes de irse había habido una pequeña escena: Ginny había querido irse a dormir a casa de Harry, y sus padres no se lo habían permitido, tras lo cual la muchacha había discutido con ellos argumentando que ya no era una niña y no tenía por qué aceptar permisos de ellos para hacer lo que le diera la gana. Sin embargo, como no quería que sus padres cambiaran de opinión respecto a las vacaciones, cuando ellos insistieron en que no podía ir de Harry porque, según ellos, aún no era lo suficientemente grande para quedarse a dormir en casa de un novio (por más que este fuera Harry), la chica se fue a su habitación en vez de continuar la discusión, previo despedirse de Harry con un beso en los labios.

Ahora, Harry se había puesto el pijama y estaba a punto de acostarse. Pasó un breve instante alimentando y acariciando a Stripy, tras lo cual fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Luego de dejar los asientos en la mesita de luz, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en su relación con Ginny. Luego de lo ocurrido, pensó que quizás algo cambiaría entre ellos, pero no parecía que fuera así. Todo lo contrario, ahora Ginny parecía querer pasar aún más tiempo con él. ¿Querría repetir la experiencia del día anterior? Se preguntó si debía contarle a Ron lo que había pasado. No podía ocultárselo a su mejor amigo, aunque el hecho de que fuera hermano de Ginny hacía que se lo fuera a pensar dos veces antes de hacerlo…

Harry se fue quedando dormido, y pronto se fue sumiendo en varios sueños relacionados con una playa, con Draco Malfoy apareciendo en ella y queriendo maldecir a Harry, y de pronto su sueño fue mutando hasta transformarse en un recuerdo de la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde Voldemort reía y apuntaba a Ginny con su varita, a punto de lanzar una maldición asesina…

-Harry –dijo una voz.

Sobresaltado, Harry saltó de la cama y dio un manotazo a la mesita de luz en busca de su varita, para atacar al intruso.

-¡Soy yo, Harry! –dijo una voz femenina, en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Ginny?

Harry se puso los anteojos, pero no era Ginny quien estaba allí: era Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento –se disculpó su amiga-. Pensé que quizás no estarías dormido aún.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

-Solo me aparecí aquí dentro. No tienes demasiadas medidas de seguridad, ¿lo sabías? Quizás deberías considerar hacer algunos encantamientos defensivos.

-Se supone que ya no son necesarios –dijo Harry, todavía intentando despertarse.

-Lo siento –se disculó ella nuevamente-. Sé que es tarde, pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Harry examinó a Hermione con la mirada, en busca de señales que indicaran que le pasaba algo malo, pero no vio ninguna. Era la misma Hermione de siempre, quizás un poco más cansada de lo habitual.

-Claro –dijo, asintiendo-. ¿Quieres ir al comedor? Te ofreceré algo de beber.

-Genial –dijo ella, y salieron del dormitorio. No era un largo camino al comedor, ya que estaba exactamente del otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio. Harry abrió la alacena en busca de algo de beber.

-¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

-¿Tienes café? –preguntó ella, acomodándose en una silla.

-Mmm… No –dijo Harry, buscando.

-¿Un té?

-Lo siento, creo que olvidé comprar este tipo de cosas. Puedo ofrecerte una cerveza de manteca, aunque tenía pensado dejarlas un poco.

-De acuerdo, creo que podría tomarme una –dijo la chica, ignorándolo. Harry tomó dos de las seis cervezas que le había comprado a Rosmerta, le pasó una a Hermione y abrió la suya con la varita. Hermione hizo lo mismo, y se quedó observando cómo Harry la bebía de la botella.

-¿No vas a darme un vaso?

-Oh, lo siento –Harry se apresuró a regresar y buscar en los muebles de cocina un vaso. Entonces recordó que Stripy se había tropezado con un trapo de cocina sobre el cual estaban todos secándose, momentos atrás, y había lanzado el juego completo de vasos al suelo, haciéndolo añicos. –Creo que tampoco tengo vasos.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hermione, y se puso a beber de la botella, resignada.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –dijo Harry, sentándose ante ella. Hermione terminó de dar un largo sorbo antes de responder.

-De nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? –dijo Harry, muy extrañado.

-No me malinterpretes –agregó ella enseguida, poniéndose algo ruborizada-. Me refiero a nuestra amistad.

-¿Qué ocurre con eso?

-Pues, temo que nos distanciemos –dijo ella entonces, mirándolo a los ojos con algo de tristeza-. Sé que eres hombre y no te es tan sencillo hablar de estas cosas con tus amigos, pero realmente valoro nuestra amistad, Harry, y me preocupa que no vayamos a vernos mucho este año.

Harry no adoptó ninguna expresión de sorpresa ante aquello, sino que se quedó serio, mirando su botella de cerveza de manteca, antes de darle otro sorbo y responder.

-Sí, yo también estoy preocupado por eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Ahora estás mucho con Ron. Es comprensible, ya que son novios…

-Sabía que eso te preocuparía –dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-Y, además, nuestros caminos se han separado ahora –concluyó él-. Con Ron estudiaremos juntos, así que seguramente lo vea casi todos los días, como siempre. No será tanto tiempo el que compartamos como todos estos años, ya que no viviremos en la Academia, sino que solo iremos para cursar las clases. Pero al menos nos seguiremos viendo. Contigo, en cambio…

-Ni siquiera sé cómo haré para verme con Ron –admitió ella-. ¿Cómo harás tú con Ginny?

-No tengo idea. No se supone que tengamos permitido entrar al castillo sin ser estudiantes. Quizás ella quiera escaparse de vez en cuando por un pasadizo para visitarme… Pero no quiero tampoco apartarla de sus estudios. Deberá estar en el castillo y concentrarse en los EXTASIS.

-Igual que yo –dijo Hermione-. Tendremos que estar distanciados, no tenemos mucha opción…

-Y supongo que ya le has transmitido tu preocupación a Ron también.

-Sí, claro –dijo ella-. Nos vimos ayer. Tengo que pasar parte del verano con mis padres, porque aún están débiles, luego de que quitara el encantamiento desmemorizador, y necesitan verme, para reconocerme y saber que el tiempo que vivieron creyendo que yo no existía fue solo un hechizo. Es difícil para ellos, siendo muggles… En fin, pero estoy buscando momentos para verme con Ron.

-¿Qué hacían tus padres ahora?

-Acababan de irse a dormir. Pero yo no podía. Estaba preocupada por todo esto. Por eso decidí venir a verte.

Hermione dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y miró a Harry directo a los ojos.

-Ginny me dijo lo que hicieron.

-Diablos –ahora Harry sí se ruborizó, como nunca en su vida-. ¿Cómo pudiste enterarte, tan rápido?

-Bueno, resulta que Ginny es una gran amiga mía –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Ya deja de sonreír así –Harry hizo además de arrojarle parte del contenido de su botella, y su amiga rio.

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Bueno, no te pongas así –dijo Hermione, y retomó un poco más su seriedad-. He decidido no llegar aún a eso con Ron…

-No quiero saber eso –dijo Harry, intentando cortarla allí y que no continuara, pero ella lo ignoró:

-Es decir, sé que ya somos grandes. Pero creo que no me siento preparada. Ginny es distinta…

-Lo sé. Creo que yo tampoco…

Harry se detuvo, pensando que había hablado de más. Pero entonces vio la mirada de Hermione y supo que podía contarle las cosas. Era su mejor amiga, podía compartir lo que quisiera con ella.

-Creo que yo tampoco estaba preparado, a decir verdad.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?

-Quiero decir, entiendo lo que sientes –se apresuró en corregir. –Bueno, y entonces, ¿estuvo bueno?

-Pues sí, creo –dijo Harry, ruborizándose nuevamente-. Estuvo un poco… -se detuvo, porque no sabía bien cómo terminar la frase. Hermione bebió otro trago de cerveza, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con las cejas arqueadas, esperando respuesta con curiosidad. –Estuvo un poco tenso, quizás. Porque yo estaba muy nervioso. –Sintió algo de vergüenza en admitirlo, pero lo aliviaba poder compartir la cosas con alguien-. Creo que ella es mucho más experimentada que yo en estas cosas, tú sabes.

-Sí, claro, ella tuvo mucha experiencia, con Dean…

-¿A qué te refieres con "experiencia"? –preguntó Harry entonces, preocupado.

Hermione rio, pero no dijo nada más. Harry miró hacia otro lado y trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿Y cómo te va a ti con Ron? Ya sabes, más allá del tema físico.

-Muy bien, creo –contestó ella, pensativa-. Creo que nos llevamos igual que siempre. Solo que siempre había existido esta especie de "complicidad" entre nosotros, y ahora ha salido a la luz. Pero, más allá de ello, seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre.

-¿Aún se pelean por estupideces?

-Aún peleamos por estupideces, de vez en cuando –admitió ella-. Pero ahora podemos solucionarlo luego, bueno, ya sabes –se ruborizó también.

-¿Con unos cuantos besos?

-Exacto.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, en el que Harry recordó cómo había compartido largos meses junto a su amiga el año anterior, por todas partes del país acampando y viviendo juntos. No había valorado entonces tanto la compañía de su amiga, pero ahora sentía que iba a extrañar esos momentos dentro de poco.

-Entonces, ¿cómo haremos para vernos y seguir siendo amigos?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pensativos.

-¿Por correo? –sugirió ella.

-Sí, supongo –Harry le dio un trago final a su botella, terminándola.

-Bueno, ahora sí mejor vuelvo a casa –dijo Hermione entonces, terminando también su cerveza-. Fue lindo visitarte, Harry.

-Cuando quieras –le dijo él. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, Hermione le sonrió y giró en su lugar, desapareciendo y esfumándose en el aire.


	6. Malfoy's Resort

Capítulo 6. Malfoy's Resort

Los siguientes días del verano transcurrieron con normalidad. Ron y Harry se juntaron en la casa de este para ver uno de los últimos partidos de Inglaterra en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch antes de la final, el cual Inglaterra ganó a último momento con una impresionante captura de snitch de parte del buscador Jack Michael, cuando estaban a solo diez puntos de que una captura de snitch no les garantizara la victoria.

Harry no volvió a ver a Hermione hasta su cumpleaños. La chica pasó todos esos días con su familia, y se reincorporó al grupo de amigos para celebrar los dieciocho años de Harry. En esa oportunidad, Harry hizo el festejo en su nueva casa, a pesar de ser bastante pequeña. El jardín tenía el tamaño suficiente para hacer entrar una larga mesa en la cupieran todos. Asistió casi toda la familia Weasley (menos Bill y Fleur) y Hermione. Harry preparó la cena, lo cual significó para él una prueba de habilidad que demostraría si finalmente era o no bueno en la cocina. El resultado pareció ser aceptable, o al menos nadie escupió ningún bocado. Luego de la cena, comieron la torta de cumpleaños que había preparado y llevado la señora Weasley, que no dejó de darle a Harry consejos de cocina todo el rato.

Ginny empezó a ir regularmente a la casa de Harry, y la relación entre ambos cambió un poco, volviéndose mucho más centrada en lo físico y menos en compartir charlas o largas conversaciones. Harry no pensó que eso tuviera nada de malo. También le confesó a Ron lo que estaba haciendo con su hermana, y pensó que este lo golpearía o algo, pero por suerte no fue así, y lo tomó bastante mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Llegó agosto, y con él la realización de la invitación de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, Hermione y los Weasley caminaron fuera de La Madriguera varios metros hasta un punto en el que el Ministerio, luego de que ellos les solicitaran un permiso para salir al exterior, había habilitado un traslador que los llevaría a Malfoy's Resort, en la isla caribeña de Bahalearis Island.

Se pusieron todos en torno al objeto (una lata de arvejas vacía) y se aferraron a él en el horario indicado por el Ministerio. Entonces, Harry volvió a sentir la sensación de que un gancho lo jalara bajo el ombligo, llevándolo lejos de allí. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la última, la sensación duro muchísimo más, tanto que pensó que iba a empezar a vomitar en cualquier momento. Y justo cuando eso estuvo por pasar realmente, el suelo se dibujó bajo sus pies, y a los tropiezos aterrizó junto a los demás en un lugar con un intenso sol brillante y olor a agua salada.

-Bienvenidos a Malfoy's Resort –dijo inmediatamente un mago ante ellos, vestido con uniforme y sonriéndoles-. Estábamos esperándolos.

-Qué bueno que hayan recibido nuestra carta –comentó el señor Weasley, tendiéndole la mano al mago-. Arthur Weasley. Ella es mi esposa, Molly; mis hijos Charlie, Percy, George, Ron y Ginny; y sus amigos Hermione y Harry.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un mago desconocido al que le presentaban a Harry no se detuvo mirándolo a él ni a la cicatriz en su frente. Seguramente en aquel país no habían corrido tan intensamente las noticias de Gran Bretaña, o no todos los magos les prestaban atención al ser de un país lejano. El mago no debía tener ni idea de quién era Harry, y esa sensación era hermosa.

Avanzaron a través del complejo, un lujoso hotel con algunos magos turistas descansando junto a piscinas o saunas, haciendo deportes o comiendo en el restaurante, guiados por el mago; hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, que eran grandes y lujosas.

-Gracias por acompañarnos –le dijo el señor Weasley, educadamente. El mago sonrió. –Supongo que querrá una propina… -se puso a buscar en su túnica, pero no pareció encontrar nada.

-Aquí –dijo Harry, sacando un galleon de su monedero y dándoselo al mago, que lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? ¿Moneda británica?

-Harry, aquí no usan nuestra moneda –le susurró Ginny a Harry al oído.

-Oh, lo siento –añadió él al mago-. No lo sabía. No cambié mi dinero antes de venir.

-No se preocupen, los magos y brujas de recepción pueden cambiarles su dinero en el momento –dijo él con cordialidad, y se retiró.

-Vaya, pero qué bonitas habitaciones –comentó la señora Weasley-. Veamos, nos dieron cuatro recámaras. La matrimonial será para nosotros dos, y luego hay una triple que puede ser para los muchachos, y dos dobles, otra para los otros muchachos y una para las chicas.

Ginny revoleó los ojos, y Harry adivinó sus pensamientos: quería compartir habitación con él. Pero la chica no dijo nada, y llevó sus cosas hacia la habitación que compartiría con Hermione. Harry y Ron se metieron a una habitación con George, mientras que Percy y Charlie se metieron en otra.

-Increíble, ¿no? –comentó Ron-. Odio el hecho de que esto pertenezca a los Malfoy, pero creo que será genial. Miren, me dieron un mapa del lugar. Hay varios sitios por recorrer en la isla además de la playa. Podemos hacer surf mágico, buceo con cascos-burbuja…

-Genial –dijo Harry.

Ese día estuvieron disfrutando de la playa, fuera del resort, que era extensa y preciosa. De arena blanca y aguas transparentes, varios magos descansaban en la arena y atraían bebidas y comidas con sus varitas hacia ellos desde el complejo. Algunos niños jugaban en la arena construyendo castillos con unas varitas para niños, haciendo que la arena levitara y se compactara. También había gente practicando surf mágico, que era muy parecido al muggle solo que las tablas flotaban centímetros por sobre el agua y podían ser impulsadas a gran velocidad con varitas, atravesando un extremo a otro de la isla por sobre las olas en menos de diez segundos.

-Es muy peligroso –decía la señora Weasley, que tomaba sol con un sombrero enorme y contemplaba a los surfistas, horrorizada-. Si pierden el control de la tabla pueden matarse a esa velocidad.

-No seas exagerada, mamá –dijo Ron-. Yo creo que es genial.

-Pues ni se te ocurra pensar en hacerlo –le dijo ella. La señora Weasley pasó una hoja del periódico que estaba leyendo, recostada tomando sol con su poción de protección solar que le daba un aspecto muy brilloso a su piel.

-Mamá, ¿estás leyendo El Profeta? –preguntó Ginny.

-Claro –dijo ella, pasando otra hoja-. Quiero mantenerme informada sobre lo que pasa en mi país mientras no estoy. ¡Oh, Harry querido! Aquí está tu artículo sobre los elfos domésticos. Veo que tuvo tanto éxito que lo han vuelto a publicar esta semana.

-¿Qué? –dijo Hermione sorprendida, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Ron, donde estaba recostada segundos antes-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué no les has contado a tus amigos lo que has hecho? –inquirió a Harry la señora Weasley.

-Creo que lo olvidé –admitió él, algo avergonzado. A decir verdad, sí lo había olvidado. Con toda la mudanza y cosas de las que hablar, en sus pocas reuniones con sus amigos no había recordado contarles aquello.

-Harry escribió un hermoso artículo sobre su ex elfo Kreacher –dijo la señora Weasley.

-¿Ex? –preguntó Ron.

-Oh, queridos, déjenme que se los lea –dijo entonces la señora Weasley, y Harry se ruborizó mientras empezaba a leerlo:

Mi sorprendente descubrimiento sobre los elfos domésticos

Por Harry Potter

Este artículo trata sobre los elfos domésticos. Jamás había escrito uno antes, así que disculpen si no lo hago correctamente, pero quería transmitir a tantas personas como sea posible la experiencia que tuve con mi ex elfo doméstico, Kreacher, y todo lo que he aprendido de ella.

Kreacher es un elfo ya algo avanzado en edad, incluso para las largas vidas de los elfos. De acuerdo a información de antiguos libros sobre la familia Black, una tradicional familia de sangre pura a la que perteneció mi padrino Sirius Black, Kreacher ha llevado sirviéndoles más de seiscientos años. Así es, una larga vida de devoción y servidumbre.

Hace unos años, mi amiga Hermione Granger inició una organización de protección de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, P.E.D.D.O. Debo admitir que entonces pensé que no había demasiadas razones para querer luchar por los derechos de los elfos. Si bien he nacido en un entorno de muggles, mis amigos magos me han enseñado que los elfos domésticos llevan siglos sirviendo a las familias de magos con honor y devoción. Como me han explicado, ellos disfrutan de lo que hacen, disfrutan de servir a los magos y son felices así. Por lo que pensé que mi amiga Hermione debía estar exagerando al insinuar que los elfos domésticos necesitaban ser libres.

Yo he tenido la suerte de conocer al mejor elfo doméstico que haya existido, Dobby. Él servía a una familia de magos tenebrosos, por lo que solo tenía sentido para mí sus deseos de desobedecerlos y ser libre, que aunque reprimidos, cuando por fin fueron hechos realidad lo convirtieron en el elfo más feliz del mundo. Lo de Dobby parecía ser un caso aislado entonces, quizás, pensaba yo, producto de que su familia fuera de magos tenebrosos y no de magos decentes. Yo imaginaba que el resto de los elfos debían servir con felicidad a sus amos magos, y gozaban vidas plenas haciéndolo.

Entonces fue que heredé a Kreacher, de mi padrino Sirius Black. El comienzo de mi relación con el elfo no fue fácil: él honraba a sus amos, al linaje Black, y despreciaba a los muggles y a algunos magos. Pero no fue hasta un tiempo después que descubrimos que la fidelidad de Kreacher no era realmente hacia la familia Black. Cuando empezamos a llevarnos bien, Kreacher fue feliz conmigo y mis amigos. Comenzó a cocinarnos, limpiar y servirnos con mucha felicidad y admiración hacia nosotros, más de la que hubiera profesado por nadie más en muchos años. No se trataba de una cuestión ni de familia, ni de sangre. Simplemente quería alguien que lo tratara bien. Y eso fue lo que hicimos nosotros: lo tratamos con respeto y con amistad, con cariño.

Finalmente, he tomado la decisión de liberar a Kreacher. La experiencia con Dobby me dijo que quizás él también disfrutaría ser un elfo libre. Quizás también gozaría de la libertad. O quizás no. Quizás odiaría tanto ser liberado que acabaría llorando y suplicándome que lo dejara regresar a servirme. Pero decidí que debía probar liberarlo, y lo hice.

Lo que pasó fue sorprendente: Kreacher recibió un calcetín de mi mano, lo tomó, y entonces me agradeció. Me dijo que jamás había pensado, en su larga vida, que llegaría un día en que un amo lo liberaría. Me confesó que era feliz de que esto hubiera pasado, y que iba a aprovechar los años de vida que le quedaban para pasear, para recorrer el mundo, para viajar y ser feliz. Cuando se desvaneció en el aire delante de mí, había una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que vi me conmovió muchísimo: Era la sonrisa de un ser sometido que finalmente era liberado. Era la sonrisa de alguien que ve con ojos soñadores cómo miles de puertas se abren delante de él, cómo una vida nueva aparece en el horizonte. Kreacher empezaría a vivir una vida de verdad, una que sí valiera la pena, después de seiscientos años.

No tengo mucho más que decir. Creo que mi experiencia habla por sí sola. Solo quería compartirla para generar consciencia. Si crees que tu elfo doméstico es feliz y disfruta sirviéndote, deberías pensártelo dos veces. Nadie puede disfrutar de ser un esclavo. Aunque jamás lo admitan, aunque sigan escondiéndose en las sombras otros mil años, los elfos domésticos tienen un corazón hermoso que anhela vivir en libertad.

La señora Weasley terminó de leer al tiempo que Hermione rompía en llantos.

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron, muy preocupado. Ella hundió el rostro en su hombro y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Harry! –protestó Ron-. Mira lo que le hiciste.

-¡Ey, yo no hice nada! –se defendió él.

-Oh, querida, yo también lloré la primera vez que lo leí –admitió la señora Weasley.

-Vaya, Harry, no sabía que se te daba tan bien escribir –Percy asintió con respeto.

-¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno? –exclamó Charlie, y Harry ya estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Harry echó una ojeada a George, pensando que se burlaría de él, pero no. George estaba con la mirada perdida en el océano, y no parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación. Harry tragó saliva.

-Excelente, amor –lo felicitó Ginny, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-. Un poco cursi, pero está bien.

Harry le sonrió y miró a Hermione, que ya se había calmado un poco pero continuaba derramando lágrimas.

-¡Oh, y si eso les gustó, esperen a ver la portada de Corazón de Bruja! –la señora Weasley rebuscó tras ella en un canasto de playa donde había, entre muchas otras cosas, un puñado de revistas, y sacó una de ellas. Se las pasó para que todos la miraran, y Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de temor. Cuando finalmente la revista llegó a ellos, Harry leyó el titular de Miranda Plementiff: "El amor después de la guerra". Y debajo, en letra más pequeña: "El héroe del momento, Harry Potter, disfruta de un merecido descanso luego de derrotar al Innombrable una vez más, de la mano con su bella novia en las calles de Hogsmeade".

-Bastante bien –dijo Ginny, aliviada-. Aunque, ¿tenía que salir tan gorda?

-No saliste gorda –le dijo Harry-. ¿Bromeas? Si estás súper delgada.

-¡Mentiroso!

Harry abrió la revista y buscó el artículo. En la página 10, había varias fotografías de ellos dos de la mano en ese breve trayecto de media cuadra que habían hecho en la calle principal en Hogsmeade, lo que indicaba que Miranda sí había tomado otras fotos sin pedirles permiso. El artículo, de no tanta extensión como las fotografías, decía:

Harry Potter, el mago más famoso en Gran Bretaña y por estos días también podría decirse que a nivel mundial, descansa luego de haber derrotado al Innombrable en batalla hace pocas semanas.

¿Qué más podemos decir sobre él? Es sexy, atractivo, musculoso, pelea con los magos más tenebrosos del mundo y, lo más importante, tiene unos increíbles ojazos verdes. ¡Te amamos, Harry!

Y de la mano con él, la suertuda Ginny Weasley, con la que lleva saliendo dos años. La pelirroja, que también goza de un cuerpo y una belleza con la que el resto de los mortales solo podemos soñar, se ve muy contenta junto a su atractivo novio. ¡Felicidades a la pareja del momento!

La reacción de Ginny ante ese artículo fue similar a la de Hermione con el artículo de Harry, solo que en vez de romper en llantos rompió en carcajadas.

-Mamá, ¿por qué compras esta basura de revista?

-No es basura, hija –protestó ella, que se creía cada palabra de la revista siempre al pie de la letra.

-Al menos esta periodista no inventa historias para ganar lectores –admitió Ginny.

-Aunque sí ha exagerado un poco a la hora de describirte, ¿no crees? –dijo Harry a su novia en broma. En seguida notó que había cometido un grave error: Ginny no rio por su chiste, sino que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Lo dices porque sí estoy gorda, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Era solo una broma.

Había cometido un grave error. Ginny pasó la siguiente media hora muy seria y sin dirigirle la palabra. Luego de eso, las cosas volvieron de a poco a la normalidad a medida que el sol bajaba y la playa iba quedando con menos magos. Las olas rompían en el océano y el calor descendía muy lentamente.

Más tarde, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y George se alejaron del resto caminando por la orilla mientras bebían licuados de frutas. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato mientras recorrían las costas de la isla, y solo regresaron al resort al anochecer, cuando el sol ya casi se ocultaba del todo tras el océano y la noche bañaba la playa.

-No olviden que nos encontraremos para cenar a las nueve –dijo la señora Weasley al cruzarse a los cuatro amigos entrando a sus habitaciones.

-Lo sé, mamá –dijo Ginny.

Harry entró a su habitación con Ron y George y se turnaron para bañarse y cambiarse. Luego se reunieron con los demás para la cena en el restaurant del resort, que consistió de calamares y mariscos. Más tarde, el señor y señora Weasley se retiraron a su habitación a dormir; Charlie, Percy y George se fueron por cuenta propia al sector de saunas y relajación del hotel a hacerse masajes y terapias con piedras mágicas; y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron nuevamente a la playa a caminar en la noche y respirar aire fresco.

-Esto sí que es hermoso, ¿verdad? –decía Ron, abrazando a Hermione por detrás mientras avanzaban lentamente en la arena. Se había levantado un poco de frío, y la arena era oscura en la noche. Harry y Ginny iban de la mano.

-Sí, es genial –coincidió Harry-. Uno casi se olvida de que no es más que una trampa de Malfoy.

-¿Trampa de Malfoy? ¿De qué hablas, Harry? –dijo Ron, sin comprender, mientras le daba un beso a Hermione.

Ginny lanzó una risotada.

-¿Lo ves, Ron? –le dijo, burlona-. Te crees el gran auror, pero olvidaste incluso lo que tú mismo habías dicho. ¿No decías que todo esto de la invitación al hotel era una trampa de Malfoy contra nosotros?

-Ah, sí, eso. Bueno, tampoco puedo estar en alerta todo el día –se defendió él-. ¿Qué problema hay en que olvide mi misión un momento?

-Moody diría: ¡Alerta permanente! –dijo Harry.

-Bueno, es que Hermione lo distrae, él no tiene la culpa –dijo Ginny, y atrajo a Harry hacia sí.

Harry notó que Hermione estaba algo silenciosa, y parecía que le molestara un poco cómo Ron estaba tan encima suyo.

-¿Tus padres ya están bien, verdad? –le preguntó Harry. Los cuatro chicos avanzaron cerca de la orilla del mar, y una fresca ventisca con aroma salado los golpeó en la cara. A su izquierda, había velas encendidas por magos en otros hoteles y complejos turísticos, todos al borde de la playa.

-Sí, ya están bien –dijo Hermione, lanzándole una mirada a Harry-. Gracias por preocuparte.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato más, las dos parejas recorriendo la oscura playa y disfrutando de la hermosa noche veraniega.

Más tarde, de regreso al hotel, Charlie los detuvo en la entrada.

-¡Oigan! A que no adivinarán lo que pasó.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ron.

-¡George conoció a una chica!

-¿Bromeas?

-¡No! –Charlie estaba muy emocionado-. ¿Entienden lo que esto significa?

-Sí, claro –dijo Harry, contento-. Por la tarde estaba bastante deprimido, ¿no creen?

-Sí, lo estaba –coincidió Charlie, mirando a Harry-. No es que todos no estemos deprimidos aún. Pero a George lo ha afectado especialmente lo ocurrido… Pero ahí estaba, hace un rato, se puso a hablar con una chica por su cuenta en el sauna, terminaron yendo al bar a compartir unas bebidas, y ahora… -dudó un poco antes de continuar-. Bueno, la chica compartía habitación con dos amigas, así que se fueron a la de él.

-La nuestra –corrigió Ron-. ¿Está allí con la chica ahora?

-Pues sí –Charlie se encogió de hombros-. Es fantástico, ¿no creen? Esto es un gran paso para él. Lo ayudará mucho a recomponerse.

-Genial –dijo Ron, asintiendo, mientras Charlie les sonreía por última vez y se alejaba a su habitación, que compartía con Percy, para dormir. –Excepto que mi cepillo de dientes estaba allí.

-Bien, nos quedamos sin dormitorio esta noche –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vengan con nosotras –dijo Ginny inmediatamente. Hermione instantáneamente le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-No hay lugar, Ginny –dijo, muy seria-. Son solo dos camas.

-Podemos compartirlas –insistió ella.

-Yo no tengo problema –Ron asintió, mirando a Hermione de reojo.

-De ninguna manera –dijo la chica terminantemente, mirando a Ron con desconfianza-. Lo siento, Ron, pero estoy segura de que Percy y Charlie podrán hacerte un lugar en su habitación.

-Tú duermes conmigo, ¿no, Harry? –dijo Ginny, mirando a su novio con sus bellos ojos café.

-Claro –dijo él, no muy seguro de qué otra cosa decir.

Ginny sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió en dirección a las habitaciones. Harry giró la cabeza para ver cómo Ron le decía algo a Hermione que no alcanzó a escuchar, y ella negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de las chicas y Harry y Ginny entraron.

-Bien, vamos a acostarnos –dijo Ginny al entrar, quitándose rápidamente la ropa delante de Harry sin ningún reparo, para colocarse el pijama. Algo sorprendido de lo rápido que la chica había perdido la vergüenza ante él, Harry observó sin moverse del lugar. –Es bueno que podamos compartir la habitación, como debería ser. Mamá y papá son tan anticuados que jamás entenderán. Pero he decidido empezar a ignorarlos a partir de ahora.

-Sí, claro –Harry seguía sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-¿No te cambias? –dijo ella, ya con el pijama puesto, mirando a Harry.

-Oh, claro –Harry miró a su alrededor, algo incómodo-. Tengo todas mis cosas en la otra habitación. El pijama también está allí.

-Pues duerme en ropa interior –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta para que la chica no viera cómo se había ruborizado. Empezó a quitarse la túnica, y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Hermione.

-Oh, Dios mío –dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta y tapándose los ojos al mismo tiempo, consternada.

Harry volvió a colocarse la túnica otra vez a toda velocidad, avergonzadísimo y experimentando el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida.

-Lo siento –masculló, mientras Hermione cerraba tras ella la puerta y cruzaba a largos pasos la habitación tapándose los ojos con la mano, probablemente deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella, tomando a toda velocidad un bolso que había sobre su cama, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Oye, no te rías! –dijo Harry, furioso. Pero Ginny seguía riendo.

-¡Eso fue genial! –dijo la chica en un susurro, sin poder dejar de reír, con un mínimo esfuerzo para que no la oyera Hermione.

Enfadado, Harry volvió a quitarse la túnica y se metió en la cama con Ginny rápidamente, antes de que Hermione volviera a aparecer allí dentro. Ginny lo tapó con las sábanas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te enojes, tonto.

Instantes después, Hermione salió del baño con su pijama puesto y se recostó en su cama.

-Más les vale no hacer nada extraño mientras yo estoy aquí –les advirtió la chica, desde la otra cama.

-Podemos lanzar un muffliato si quieres –dijo Ginny en tono de broma.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione, escandalizada-. De ninguna forma.

Entonces la chica apagó las luces con su varita y se hizo silencio. Ginny se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y tomó las manos de Harry para hacer que la abrazara. Harry obedeció, y la pareja quedó recostada en la cama muy cómodamente. Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir como el cansancio del largo viaje y las caminatas por la playa tenían su efecto en él. Pronto su mente empezó a apagarse y entrar a un profundo sueño en el que Ginny reía de él a carcajadas porque un cangrejo se le había metido dentro del traje de baño, Hermione y Ron discutían a los gritos y la señora Weasley leía un artículo de Corazón de Bruja donde mencionaban que Harry estaba locamente enamorado de Hermione Granger… Y entonces, en medio de sus sueños, hubo un estruendo similar al de una explosión. Todo tembló, y Harry salió volando por los aires.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro aún. Harry estaba en el suelo de la habitación, en ropa interior, sin su varita y sin sus anteojos.

Se puso de pie. Escuchaba voces. Ginny y Hermione estaban despiertas, y cruzaban la habitación de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta. Pero todo estaba tan borroso sin sus anteojos que no entendía nada.

Harry se apresuró a tomar su túnica del suelo, junto a la cama, y se la colocó por encima de los hombros justo en el momento en que alguien encendía las velas con su varita.

A los tropiezos, Harry se lanzó sobre la mesita de luz, tomó sus anteojos y se los puso. Pero no encontró la varita.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –era la voz de Ginny.

-¡Se fue por el pasillo! ¡Voy tras él! –esa era la voz de Hermione.

Harry pestañó varias veces para tratar de despertar y comprender lo que pasaba. Vio que Ginny estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, un poco confundida, como él, y Hermione en cambio corría por el pasillo del hotel a toda velocidad, alejándose de ellos.

Harry, que jamás encontró su varita, salió despedido a toda velocidad tras Hermione.

Las paredes y puertas del hotel pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado, como una imagen borrosa. Algunas puertas se abrían, y magos adormecidos salían de sus cuartos. Harry no entendía nada. Pero corría a toda velocidad tras la cabellera castaña de Hermione, que zigzagueaba a unos metros ante él, mientras la chica corría a toda velocidad a través del sauna, de la entrada del hotel y en la oscuridad de la playa.

La noche los envolvió mientras avanzaban a mil kilómetros por hora por la playa y hacia el mar.

-¡Detente! –se oyó el grito de Hermione. Varios rayos de luz roja salieron de la varita de la bruja, y se reflejaron sobre la superficie de las espejadas aguas del mar antes de desaparecer.

Se oyó un sonido similar a un crack, y Hermione lanzó un grito de cólera y dejó de correr.

Finalmente, Harry llegó a su lado y la tomó del brazo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó, asustado.

-¡Desapareció! –bramó Hermione, colérica-. ¡Esta debe ser la zona a partir de la cual se puede desaparecer! ¡Maldito!

-Pero, ¿quién era? ¿Qué pasó?

-¡No lo sé, Harry! Desperté al oír que abrían la puerta, y ahí fue que lo vi. Un mago de estatura media, no pude verle el rostro porque estaba oscuro y me pareció que llevaba una máscara.

-¿Una máscara?

-Sí, o eso me pareció. Lo único que hizo fue entrar a la habitación y lanzar una maldición hacia la cama de ustedes dos. Entonces dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

-¿Y nada más? –dijo Harry, sorprendido y muy confundido. -¿Por qué haría eso?

-No lo sé, pero quise atraparlo y se escapó.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Ginny –dijo Harry entonces-. Ella estaba en mi cama.

-Ella está bien –dijo Hermione-. Si no me equivoco, el hechizo iba dirigido hacia ti.

-Pero si quería matarme o hacerme daño, no lo logró –dijo Harry, examinando su cuerpo, como esperando encontrar alguna herida de gravedad que no hubiera notado antes-. No tengo ni un rasguño, estoy perfecto.

-Quizás matarte no eran sus intenciones.

-¿Y entonces?

-No lo sé, Harry.

-¿No se supone que todos los que aparecen y desaparecen aquí deben estar registrados? Podemos averiguar quién era de esa forma.

-No –dijo Hermione, y Harry sintió una pizca de enojo ante la determinación con la que hablaba-. No puedes abandonar el país mediante aparición, por eso llegamos por traslador. Seguramente se apareció a otra parte de este mismo país. Luego puede irse desde allí a otro lado. No es tan simple atrapar a alguien.

-Entonces no podremos saber nunca quién es, ni qué quería, ni a dónde fue.

-Parece que no por el momento –Hermione seguía respirando agitada. Se quedó mirando a Harry a los ojos, muy seria-. Tendrás que poner encantamientos protectores en tu casa, Harry. Creo que alguien quiso enviarte un mensaje. Algo así como que no estás a salvo, una especie de advertencia.

-Sí, tal vez –dijo Harry, devolviéndole la mirada a su amiga mientras el viento fresco de la noche les alborotaba el cabello-. O quizás no sea casualidad que Lucius Malfoy nos invite a su hotel, y luego alguien me ataque en la primera noche…

-¿Me perdí de algo? –dijo una voz. Harry y Hermione se apartaron un poco entre sí, sobresaltados, y se encontraron con Ginny ante ellos. -¿No ibas a venir a ver si me encontraba bien, Harry?

-Hermione dijo que estabas bien –Harry no supo qué otra cosa decir. Los ojos de Ginny se clavaron entonces en los de Hermione, molesta.

-Alguien quiso atacar a Harry –explicó Hermione-. No sabemos quién, o qué quería.

-¿Pero tú estás bien? –preguntó Ginny a Harry. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, y entonces Harry vio que algunos magos empleados del hotel se acercaban a ellos a pasos largos.

-Nos preguntarán qué ha pasado, y tendremos que hacer un reporte y todo ese tipo de cosas –dijo Harry, con pesimismo-. Tu madre se enterará que dormiste conmigo, Ginny –añadió.

-No me importa –dijo ella, con rebeldía, y se acercó a Harry para abrazar su brazo y descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Harry miró a Hermione por encima de su cabeza pelirroja, y ambos compartieron expresiones de preocupación.

-Hermione –dijo Harry entonces, instantes antes de que los magos del hotel llegaran a ellos-. ¿Llegaste a ver cuál fue el hechizo que me lanzó el mago?

-Sí, creo –dijo ella, asintiendo con confusión, como si aquella pregunta la desconcertara aún más-. No lo dijo muy fuerte, pero me pareció oír "¡Expelliarmus!", fue solo un encantamiento desarmador. Pero no entiendo. Si estabas dormido y con la varita en la mesa de luz, ¿por qué querría desarmarte?

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, comprendiendo.

-Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Hogwarts. Ahora. Que alguien proteja la tumba de Dumbledore.


	7. Aprenderás de tus errores

Capítulo 7. Aprenderás de tus errores

Esa noche, a Harry le costó dormir. Era difícil no sentir que, de pronto, Lord Voldemort acechaba las calles de vuelta riendo a carcajadas. De pronto, era como si los mortífagos estuvieran invadiendo aquella bella playa con rehenes muggles tal como lo habían hecho en el Mundial de Quidditch. Harry sentía que si abría los ojos, en lugar de encontrarse en una cama junto a Ginny, estaría en medio de un lago oscuro tratando de quitar un relicario maldito del fondo de una poción mortal; o quizás escapando agitadamente de Gringotts sobre un dragón; o buscando desesperadamente la forma de salvar a Hermione de Bellatrix en la Mansión Malfoy.

Agitado, Harry abrió los ojos y sintió que estaba sudando. Era imposible dormir. Su mente estaría toda la noche agitada dando saltos entre medio de las aventuras que habían vivido los meses anteriores, pensando que nada había acabado realmente. No había querido admitírselo a nadie, pero a veces tenía pesadillas. A veces sentía que Voldemort volvería. Todo lo que habían vivido había sido tan intenso que le había dejado huellas.

Ya sentado en la cama, tratando de no despertar a Ginny, que dormía tranquilamente desde hacía al menos una hora, Harry se tapó la cara con las manos tratando de calmarse. La sensación crecía y crecía. Sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque de pánico.

Todo había vuelto. De pronto, todo estaba regresando. Sabía que nada había terminado, que los problemas seguirían.

Todo estaba allí, frente a él. Para atormentarlo. Para revivir los horrores.

Necesitaba calmarse. No podía. Su pecho se agitaba cada vez más. Estaba por pasar. El pánico estaba llegando a él. En cualquier momento, no podría aguantarlo más…

-Harry -dijo una voz.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Hermione estaba allí, de pie ante él, en camisón, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Harry le indicó con una mano que no pasaba nada, aunque ella no le creyó. Apuntó con su cabeza hacia la puerta, y Harry asintió. Se puso de pie en silencio, para no despertar a Ginny, y se colocó una túnica por encima del pijama. Hermione hizo lo mismo y ambos dejaron la habitación en silencio.

No hablaron hasta atravesar el desierto y oscuro pasillo y salir hacia la fresca playa. Una vez afuera, caminaron hasta un banco y se sentaron en él. La noche estaba más oscura, la marea estaba mucho más tranquila. Aquella calma indicaba que pronto empezaría a aclarar y que pronto la noche llegaría a su fin.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -dijo Herry, no muy convencido. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero no del todo bien. Hermione lo miraba con el cabello revuelto y aún tenía esa expresión de preocupación.

-Sé lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione lo miró durante unos instantes, y frunció el ceño.

-Pues no sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo también estuve allí.

Era como si las frases que dijeran no fueran totalmente comprensibles para alguien ajeno, pero no necesitaban acabarlas entre ellos, porque se conocían tanto que entendían incluso sus silencios.

-Sí, lo sé -Harry asintió varias veces, y se sujetó el pecho-. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Supongo.

-Siento como si… -empezó Harry, y se quedó mirando hacia el mar-. Como si esto jamás vaya a terminar. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Aún hay seguidores de él dando vueltas -como siempre, Hermione apeló a lo racional, y Harry buscó confort en sus razonamientos, para calmarse-. No es de extrañar que alguno de ellos quisiera atacarte…

-Eso no es de extrañar -dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. Lo que sí es de extrañar es que yo esté tan débil. Que haya sido tan fácil para él lograrlo.

-No podías imaginar que…

-Claro que podría haberlo imaginado, pero no lo hice. Preferí quedarme con la sensación de tranquilidad, de que ya todo estaba bien. Esa mañana, cuando subimos al despacho de Dumbledore, le pregunté si le parecía bien que devolviera la varita a su tumba y el poder que yo tenía sobre ella desapareciera al morirme de viejo… Qué idiotez, ¿verdad?

-Yo estaba allí. No me pareció una idiotez.

-Pero lo fue. Podría haber simplemente no sé, roto la varita a la mitad y arrojarla por el puente de Hogwarts y ya. De haber hecho eso, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

-No puedes simplemente partir a la mitad la Varita de Saúco.

-Pero al devolverla a la tumba de Dumbledore, lo dejé muy fácil para este mago enmascarado… porque dijiste que tenía una máscara, ¿verdad?

-No se veía bien, estaba muy oscuro. Pero estoy segura de que usaba una máscara. Con la forma de alguna especie de animal. Tenía una protuberancia similar a un hocico, en la máscara.

-Así que sólo tuvo que desarmarme mientras dormía, e ir directo para el castillo de Hogwarts a profanar la tumba de Dumbledore y robarle la Varita de Saúco.

Hacía más de una hora, Harry mismo se había comunicado con el Ministerio de la Magia, para descubrir que ya habían profanado la tumba de Dumbledore hacía solo instantes y le habían quitado la varita. Luego de eso, Harry había querido regresar a Inglaterra, pero los Weasley lo habían convencido de que no había nada que hacer allí, de que el daño ya estaba hecho y no tenía sentido. Entonces Harry había argumentado que si Lucius les había tendido una trampa, no podían quedarse en ese lugar, y habían decidido en común acuerdo volver a la cama y discutirlo por la mañana, en el desayuno. Harry había regresado con Ron a su habitación con George, por indicaciones de la señora Weasley, pero al entrar habían descubierto que la chica con la que estaba George seguía allí; de hecho, seguía dormida. Así que habían tomado sus cosas y se habían marchado de vuelta, Ron a la habitación de Charlie y Percy, y Harry a la de Hermione y Ginny.

-Pues no había forma de que supiéramos…

-Usando la cabeza, nada más. Fui un idiota.

-Ambos lo fuimos -Hermione apoyó una mano sobre la de Harry.

Él no abrió los ojos ni la miró. Seguiría sintiéndose un idiota pasara lo que pasara.

-Es mi culpa.

-No, Harry, no lo es.

-Sí, yo sé que lo es. Y jamás…

Se detuvo, porque estaba empezando a sentirlo nuevamente. El pánico se apoderaba de él. Era una sensación que empezaba de a poco pero iba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente. Su corazón latía deprisa.

-¡Harry!

Hermione lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió, pero no funcionó. En cualquier momento, el terror que lo embargaba por dentro y la sensación de desvanecerse, de que sufriría un ataque al corazón y moriría allí, creció a tal punto que de verdad pensó que pasaría.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, así que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

De alguna forma, eso pareció ayudar un poco. Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente y algo en el perfume de Hermione, o el olor de su cabello lo trajo un poco en sí nuevamente.

Él también la abrazó.

-Lo siento -masculló.

-No seas tonto -dijo ella.

Entonces, se separaron, pero solo un poco. La brisa del mar llegaba a ellos, y la noche llegó a su momento más oscuro, justo antes del amanecer. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione le daba un confort que Ginny u otras personas no le daban. Era el confort de haber compartido con él todos aquellos momentos en la lucha contra Voldemort. El saber que ella sí sabía lo que sentía.

Porque ella también había estado allí.

Entonces, Hermione se quedó abrazándolo con su rostro a centímetros de distancia del suyo, y Harry pudo sentir cómo sus narices rozaban entre sí. En aquel momento angustiante, no había tiempo para pensar en la ética ni en la moral ni en nada. No había tiempo para pensar, porque tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra sus pensamientos para no volverse loco. Tenía que poner todos sus esfuerzos en sentir.

Así que Harry siguió a su corazón y a sus sentimientos: se acercó un poco más a Hermione, respiró toda su deliciosa fragancia, sintió el roce de su cabello y la besó.

Fue un beso muy distinto a los que solía darse con Ginny: los labios de Hermione eran más cálidos. Su cuerpo tenía una temperatura distinta, más agradable. Con Ginny solían besarse de una forma rápida y pasional, pero esto era totalmente distinto, era lento y tierno, y con una dulzura que rayaba en el amor.

Se separaron bruscamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea -dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú lo hiciste -le recriminó entonces, para asombro del chico.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esto es tu culpa.

Hermione se puso de pie, de pronto muy nerviosa.

-Yo estoy de novia con Ron, no…

Ahora ella era la que parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Harry no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Debía intentar ir tras ella y darle alguna clase de explicación? Pero la verdad es que ni él sabía qué había pasado. No sabía si había sido él o ella el que dio el primer paso, el que hizo que pasara, o si había sido algo que ambos decidieran hacer al unísono.

Se quedó inmóvil, estupefacto y aterrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Era como recibir un baldazo de agua fría en la cara. Acababan de cruzar una línea tras la cual no había retorno, y lo sabían ambos.

Hermione miró a Harry por última vez, y su mirada le transmitió temor. Entonces se dio vuelta y huyó corriendo de nuevo dentro del hotel.

Harry se quedó solo, aun sentado en el banco. No consiguió moverse de allí por un largo rato. Había tomado la decisión de detener toda clase de pensamiento, toda clase de idea o reflexión racional que pudiera hacer que lo atacara el pánico, y aún no se sentía con confianza para permitir que los pensamientos lo perturbaran otra vez. Menos ahora que no estaba Hermione a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

Así que decidió no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Se dedicó a mirar cómo salía el sol en el horizonte. Ya habría tiempo para lidiar con el terrible error que acababa de cometer.

Luego de aquello, no fue más simple para Harry dormir. Básicamente, no había nada de fácil en volver a una habitación con Ginny y Hermione dentro y simplemente acostarse con Ginny y dormir tranquilamente durante horas.

Por eso fue que, horas más tarde, cuando el primer empleado del hotel comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los magos más madrugadores, Harry ya estaba allí sentado a una mesa.

No había dormido nada, ni un minuto, y jamás había regresado al cuarto. Se había cambiado en un baño de una sala común y se había quedado solo con la túnica, mandando el pijama a la lavandería. Luego había estado dando vueltas por las áreas comunes del hotel, aun tratando de no pensar en nada.

Finalmente, no hubo escapatoria. Mientras el mago del desayunador le traía un café, un jugo de calabaza y galletas de magos, supo que tenía que huir de allí. Quizás era la vergüenza, o simplemente lo imposible de volver a mirar a Ginny a los ojos luego de lo que había pasado. O de mirar a Ron a los ojos. O a cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley. Poco a poco, fue sintiendo como la traición que acababa de cometer contra todos sus seres queridos lo impulsaba a huir de allí lo antes posible.

Entonces, ya no hubo escapatoria, y tuvo que empezar a usar la cabeza otra vez.

¿Qué había pasado?, pensó, mientras agradecía al mago por su café y empezaba a beberlo. ¿Por qué había tenido que besar a Hermione? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Le había gustado alguna vez? ¿Era algo que tuviera planeado hacer algún día? ¿O había sido ella quien inició el momento?

Pero no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. Aún no podría hacerlo. Era muy pronto.

Tendría que decidir qué hacer a continuación, y dejar esas respuestas para más adelante.

Aquella había sido, sin lugar a dudas, una noche que había destruido toda la alegría que Harry tenía tan solo un día atrás en muy breves y concisos momentos.

Mientras comía galletas de magos, que venían con formas de magos famosos, decidió que huiría. Oportunamente, nadie pensaría mal de él ni lo consideraría extraño. Porque luego de lo otro que había pasado esa noche, el primer acontecimiento terrible que había tenido lugar antes del segundo acontecimiento terrible, simplemente pensarían que había cumplido su palabra de irse de allí (que de hecho se la había transmitido a los demás antes de volver a la cama) para buscar y detener al mago enmascarado, o para empezar a ponerse en marcha para revertir lo que había ocurrido. Jamás sospecharían que había un segundo acontecimiento que había impulsado su partida.

Pero, desde luego, no podía dejar que sus acciones se guiaran únicamente por un impulso, por un deseo desgarrador de salir de allí. Si había hecho algo malo, si había cometido un error, lo más valiente sería afrontarlo y sufrir las consecuencias que fueran necesarias.

Pero entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Despertar a Ginny y decirle que había besado a Hermione? O mejor aún, ¿despertar a Ron y decirle que había besado a Hermione? Eso sin dudas sería un pasaje de solo ida al final de su amistad con Ron para siempre.

Maldiciendo y odiándose a sí mismo, Harry se pellizcó el brazo con la esperanza de que eso fuera una pesadilla y que terminara allí. Con la esperanza de despertar y estar aún junto a Ginny, y que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Una serie de largos y terribles sueños.

Pero no. Había pasado todo de verdad.

Entonces volvió a sentir lo mismo. El sol ya daba de pleno dentro del hotel, entrando por las largas ventanas, y era hora de tomar una decisión. O muchas decisiones.

Harry trató de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras comía una galleta con la forma de un famoso mago centroamericano del que jamás había oído, y trató de pensar con claridad mientras masticaba su cabeza con sombrero largo, que se le clavaba en el paladar.

Aquello era muy extraño, pero había que tomar decisiones: la decisión número uno sería no decir nada a nadie sobre lo que había pasado con Hermione. Porque eso no solo lo afectaría a él, sino también a ella. Esperaría a que el tiempo pasara antes de decidir qué hacer con eso.

La decisión número dos sería ir a cazar al mago enmascarado: lo buscaría por donde sea, porque aquello definitivamente había ocurrido por negligencia suya, por no destruir la Varita de Saúco cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y debía hacerse cargo y encontrar a ese mago para evitar que usara ese poder para el mal. Es decir, aún no había ocurrido ningún crimen, pero no era muy alentador pensar que el mago en sí había atacado a Harry por la noche usando una máscara, e instantes después había profanado una tumba para hacerse con la varita de un mago muerto. Tenía que tratarse, sin dudas, de un mago tenebroso que buscaba poder. Seguramente alguien que había oído cuando Harry, en la lucha final con Voldemort, había explicado los misterios de la Varita de Saúco y cómo se pasaba el poder de esta…

Pero habría tiempo luego para adentrarse en la investigación.

Tercera decisión: No vería a Ginny a la cara. No podía verla y besarla y decirle que la quería, luego de lo otro que había pasado esa noche. Él no era así, no era esa clase de persona… ¿o sí?

Envuelto en pensamientos oscuros sobre sí mismo, Harry abrió lo que parecía ser una galleta de la fortuna mágica: en lugar de tener un pergamino dentro, tenía una especie de humo color fucsia que salió flotando de su interior para formar una frase en el aire, ante Harry:

"Aprenderás de tus errores".

Sintió ganas de reír al leer eso. ¿Acaso alguien le estaba jugando una horrible broma? Miró a su alrededor, como esperando que alguien saliera de algún sitio para decirle que aquello no era más que una broma pesada, pero no había nadie más que él en el desayunador. Aún era muy temprano. Así que volvió a concentrarse en su tercera decisión.

Y esa decisión no dejaba muchas opciones: debía irse de allí.

Así fue que Harry se acercó a la recepción, y con un rostro que indicaba que no había dormido nada, que había tenido una noche horrible y que tenía serios problemas, le dijo a la bruja que atendía que necesitaba irse de regreso a Inglaterra, y que no tenía una varita. Porque, de hecho, la suya nunca había aparecido: el mago enmascarado se la había robado al saltar esta en el aire con el encantamiento desarmador.

La bruja, haciendo un extraordinario uso de sus habilidades como recepcionista, consiguió por medio de una comunicación mágica que el Ministerio de la Magia en Gran Bretaña habilitara en el momento un traslador para Harry; también convocó por arte de magia todas las cosas de Harry hacia la recepción, e incluso le vendió una varita provisoria que, si bien no era tan buena como las de Ollivander, serviría para arreglárselas hasta poder comprar una mejor.

Harry le agradeció mucho por su esfuerzo, y mientras esperaba el traslador le dejó una nota para que le pasara a los Weasley.

Tuvo que pensar más de cinco minutos qué escribir allí, pero su traslador se activaría en más de veinte, así que tuvo tiempo.

"Disculpen mi partida repentina y sin despedirme. Estoy bien, pero sentí que tenía que irme de aquí luego de lo ocurrido. Harry", puso finalmente.

Había una última preocupación en su cabeza, si es que había espacio para una más: ¿Estarían bien los Weasley? Ese hotel pertenecía a Lucius Malfoy. Era probable que él hubiera tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido: No era difícil imaginar que le hubiera permitido a ese mago enmascarado ingresar al hotel para atacar a Harry… o incluso que él fuera ese mago… o algún otro mago tenebroso conocido suyo.

Pero entonces recordó que los Weasley habían luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts y eran hábiles y podían defenderse de Lucius Malfoy por sí mismos sin que nadie los ayudara. Además, si de verdad había habido una complicidad de Lucius en lo ocurrido, sería poco probable que quisiera atacar a los Weasley en pleno día y dejar en evidencia su participación, siendo que el objetivo de su plan ya había sido conseguido.

Así fue que, cuando llegó el momento oportuno, Harry echó un último vistazo al hotel y a las primeras personas que salían de sus habitaciones para ir a desayunar, luego de haber disfrutado un placentero sueño y una hermosa noche en ese lujoso lugar; y entonces Harry aferró con fuerza aquella vieja cuchara oxidada y fue jalado por el estómago muy lejos de allí.


	8. El súper-héroe

El súper-héroe

De las tres decisiones tomadas, Harry solo cumplió una en los siguientes días: no decirle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado con Hermione. La decisión número dos demostró ser extremadamente difícil: el mago enmascarado no dejó ninguna pista o rastro para seguirlo. Parecía que luego de robar la Varita de Saúco, simplemente había desaparecido del mapa y no había hecho nada más. No hubo noticias sobre destrucciones en masa en ninguna parte del mundo, ni sobre un mago con una varita súper-poderosa vanagloriándose de su poder, ni sobre eventos climatológicos catastróficos ni ningún suceso extraño en ninguna parte.

Por ese motivo, Harry no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la única acción que se le pudo ocurrir para empezar la búsqueda: escribió una carta a Kingsley Shacklebolt solicitándole una reunión para hablar sobre lo ocurrido. No sabía si podía confiar en las personas del departamento de aurores (de hecho, no los conocía) y su cierto nivel de confianza con el ministro le hizo sentir que podía escribirle directamente a él. Además de querer conseguir información sobre el saqueo de la tumba de Dumbledore para empezar su búsqueda, necesitaba contarla al ministro sobre lo que sabía, como por ejemplo el papel de Lucius Malfoy en lo ocurrido. Además, Harry tenía información sobre la Varita de Saúco que el ministro podía necesitar. Sabía que podía confiar en él para plantearle esas cosas, ya que había sido miembro de la Orden.

Respecto a la tercera decisión, no hubo forma de cumplirla. No podía no mirar a Ginny a la cara nunca más. Ella se apareció ante él en su casa al día siguiente de su regreso de Bahalearis Island, y empezó a recriminarle que se haya marchado así sin decirle nada. Al rato de discutir, acabaron a los besos y horas después Harry se encontró a sí mismo en su cama, junto a la muchacha, dándose cuenta de que el fracaso respecto a su tercera decisión había sido contundente. Ginny estaba a su lado y le mordía la oreja seductivamente.

"Soy la peor persona del mundo", pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de que no podría hacer ninguna de las dos: ni decirle a Ginny la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con Hermione, ni dejar de ver a Ginny.

Así que la mentira sobre aquella noche, o el ocultamiento de una verdad muy grande, dependiendo el punto de vista; fue como una especie de tercera presencia que existió a partir de ese día entre ellos, como un fantasma; merodeándolos, estando a su lado día y noche, quizás solo visible para Harry, sin dejarlo tranquilo y sin desaparecer. Por el momento Ginny no pareció sospechar nada, pero Harry pensó que tarde o temprano lo descubriría ya que él no era muy bueno mintiendo. Sus actitudes lo delatarían en cualquier momento…

Aquella decisión que sí resultó, la número uno, funcionó de una forma tan espectacular que le pareció a la vez alarmante y temible: Hermione pareció haberse extinguido de la faz de la Tierra. No es como que Harry muriera de ganas de verla (¿qué podía decirle? ¿cómo podía mirarla a los ojos?), pero al mismo tiempo era alarmante cómo, con el paso de los días, no tuvo ninguna noticia sobre la existencia de la chica, hasta el punto que empezó a preguntarse si volvería a verla alguna vez. Seguramente deberían verse porque ella era la novia de Ron, y Harry su mejor amigo; y todos sus amigos pensaban que Harry y Hermione eran mejores amigos, por lo que sospecharían si de pronto ya no se dirigían más la palabra.

Harry no tenía idea de qué pasaría por la cabeza de Hermione sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba obsesionándose pensando en eso. Día y noche, Harry se encontraba a sí mismo perdido en la distancia, en pensamientos, en momentos cotidianos como el mirar por la ventana, caminar por la calle hacia el almacén, o limpiar la casa; su mente se iba volando hacia Hermione y hacia qué estaría ella pensando de él o de la situación en ese momento. ¿No volvería a hablarle jamás? ¿Mantendría la mentira con Ron? ¿O le diría la verdad a Ron? Eso haría que la verdad llegue también a Ginny. Y ese día no solo perdería una novia, sino también al mejor amigo que la vida pudiera haberle dado. Y todo, ¿a cambio de qué? De un instante, unos segundos, de algo extraño e inesperado que había surgido dentro de él y lo había llevado a cometer un acto sin sentido… ¿o tenía sentido?

Otra cosa que no lo dejaba dormir era el pensamiento de por qué la había besado. Trató de pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Él siempre la había visto como una amiga, estaba convencido de ello. Nada había cambiado en el último tiempo que le pudiera hacer cambiar su perspectiva hacia ella. Sin embargo, su idea de amistad con Hermione jamás había sido exactamente igual a su idea de amistad con Ron. Con Ron todo era diversión, risas, compartir anécdotas o historias, hacer actividades juntos o hablar de Quidditch.

Con Hermione, siempre se había tratado de hablar de cosas más serias, de los enigmas y aventuras que la vida les deparaba cada año, de contarse sentimientos o cosas más profundas. Hasta ahora, él había pensado en eso como una amistad de un chico con una chica. Quizás, sin embargo, había sido otra cosa. Ahora esa idea lo confundía. Lo que sí sabía era que él jamás había considerado estar enamorado de Hermione o nada parecido. La verdad es que tampoco sentía algo así como un amor puro y romántico por Ginny, sino más bien que siempre le había gustado y parecido atractiva, y desde luego la quería y tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Pero Hermione tenía algo que lo hacía sentir distinto, y el pensar en todo ello no hacía más que confundirlo más.

¿Por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en quién le gustaba más, si Ginny o Hermione? El destino ya había decidido cómo serían las cosas, el querer cambiarlo solo arruinaba todo para él y para todos aquellos a quienes quería.

Pero entonces, el pensamiento lo invadía: Ginny era más graciosa, más divertida, más como Ron en versión mujer, sexy, atractiva y provocativa. Desde luego que desde hacía tiempo ella lo volvía loco, porque era difícil estar a su lado sin que su belleza lo deslumbrara y lo hiciera desear estar con ella. Con el tiempo, eso no había cambiado, la atracción seguía allí, pero ahora, al ponerse más seria la relación, habían actitudes y comportamientos de ella que a veces lo irritaban y lo hacían desear enfurecerse con ella, cosa que trataba de evitar a toda costa. Y a veces sentía que ella era más superficial, que no podía hablar de esas cosas más profundas que a veces necesitaba compartir. Y siempre que pasaba eso, él pensaba en Hermione y deseaba contárselo a ella.

Esa noche, cuando la besó, algo de eso había pasado dentro de él. Había compartido con Hermione un momento de mucha debilidad: jamás había vivido un auténtico ataque de pánico como ese, y ella estuvo allí no solo para contenerlo sino para estar a su lado sin pensar nada extraño de él, sin sugerirle que tenía algún problema psicológico, sin reírse de él ni quedarse en lo superficial. Ella realmente lo entendió, y entendió que lo que le pasaba le había pasado porque la lucha con Voldemort había tenido un precio: las pesadillas, el temor que a veces lo acechaba, el fantasma de todo lo que había ocurrido había hecho sus pequeños estragos en la mente de Harry, perturbándola un poco. Hermione había vivido lo mismo a su lado, en la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, y seguramente le pasaban cosas similares por la mente.

Esa conexión entre ellos era muy fuerte, y quizás Ginny jamás la entendería. Y el confort que le brindó el apoyo de ella fue suficiente para que Harry olvidara todo lo que tenía sentido en este mundo y se lanzara a cometer quizás el peor error de su vida.

Había muchos otros pensamientos que lo inquietaban, como por ejemplo; si había descubierto que le gustaba Hermione, ¿por qué jamás había hecho nada? Pero quizás antes no lo había sentido, quizás recién ahora despertaba ese sentimiento dentro suyo. Por otro lado, si el año anterior había pasado meses con ella solos en una tienda recorriendo el país, ¿por qué no había sentido allí la necesidad de sugerirle a la chica sus sentimientos? Pero quizás no había sentimientos. O sí los había. Pero el hecho de que Ron se hubiera ido enfurecido y celoso, pensando que había algo entre ellos, había sido suficiente para que ellos trataran de negar ese "algo" a toda costa para no perder a su amigo. Y a su vez, la lucha contra Voldemort había sido una gran excusa para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Entonces, ¿sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿Sentía algo Harry por ella? ¿Estaba enamorado?

Harry se aferró la cabeza con ambas manos ante esos pensamientos, y trató de ignorarlos. Estaba solo en su casa una noche de fines de agosto sin poder dormir. Hacía semanas no sabía nada de Hermione. Si Voldemort había sido una buena excusa para ignorar aquello antes, ahora el mago enmascarado sería la excusa para ignorarlo esta vez.

Harry desdobló la carta que tenía en la mano, que Stripy le había dado unas horas atrás, y volvió a leerla.

Querido Harry,

Me encantaría recibirte. Quería tener una reunión contigo, pero no quería molestarte. Luego de todo lo que viviste, quería dejarte descansar en paz antes de molestarte.

Sin embargo, aprovechando tu carta, te comento que me gustaría hablar varias cosas contigo, y sería un placer recibirte. ¿Crees que podrías pasar por el Ministerio el próximo martes a las 11 hs? Te recibiré en mi despacho. Imagino que sabes llegar al Ministerio, ya que he oído que algunas de tus grandes hazañas contra las fuerzas oscuras han encontrado lugar aquí. Solo preséntate, y el personal te llevará conmigo.

Nos vemos Harry, un abrazo grande

Kingsley

Harry acudió a su cita ese día a esa hora sin inconvenientes. Llegar no fue distinto a otras veces que había estado allí. A diferencia de la última, esta vez accedió con su propio rostro y cuerpo mientras se metía en los cubículos y descendía dentro de un inodoro.

-Hola, Harry -lo saludó Kingsley al verlo, con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos-. Pasa, toma asiento

Una vez Harry estuvo sentado en la oficina del ministro y sentado ante su escritorio, tuvo oportunidad de mirar bien a su alrededor. Se sorprendió de la poca decoración y mobiliario en el despacho de Kingsley. Todo en perfecto orden asimismo, no había muchos objetos allí. Era como si el ministro quisiera mantener su entorno lo más sencillo posible.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -le preguntó.

-Muy bien -mintió él-. ¿Y usted?

Kingsley lo examinó pensativo antes de contestar.

-Algo cansado, te confieso. Ser ministro de la magia es agotador.

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa de comprensión.

-Aún hay muchos magos tenebrosos que capturar. Pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg: una vez que los capturamos, hay que hacerlos confesar o buscar pruebas de sus delitos o de su lealtad a Voldemort. No es sencillo…

Se reclinó un poco en su silla. En ese momento, un empleado que debía ser su secretario entró al despacho para servirles café. Harry agradeció y tomó su taza. Fue entonces, al mirarlo bien, que descubrió que el mago era Dean Thomas.

Se quedó algo asombrado por el descubrimiento, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir al ministro en medio de su discurso. Pero, atento, Kingsley notó la cara de Harry y se interrumpió a sí mismo:

-Claro, ustedes se conocen, ¿verdad?

-Hola, Harry -lo saludó Dean, tendiéndole la mano, que Harry estrechó.

-Dean ahora trabaja como mi secretario -dijo Kingsley-. Siempre hay empleos disponibles en el Ministerio para los egresados de Hogwarts. Y no creas que solo sirve el café, hace muchas cosas más importantes.

Los tres sonrieron. Aunque Harry ahora salía con la ex de Dean, el muchacho nunca había parecido tener ningún resentimiento hacia Harry ni nada parecido. Se lo veía alegre en ese momento. En cuanto se retiró, Kingsley continuó:

-Bueno, Harry. Como te decía, hay mucho trabajo aquí. En cuanto atrapamos a los mortífagos, ellos dicen que no lo son y niegan haber cometido los crímenes por los que se los juzga. Alegan haber estado bajo el maleficio Imperius, la mayoría. Algunos inventan cosas aún menos creíbles, como que era alguien más con poción multijugos. Casi como la última vez. Lo único que todos parecen tener claro ahora es que ya no tiene sentido ser leal a Voldemort, porque murió. Y que redimirse, arrepentirse o brindar información son las únicas opciones que tienen. O inventar excusas, claro.

Harry se sentó más derecho en su silla, concentrado.

-Usted dice, ministro…

-Dime Kingsley, como siempre, Harry.

-Está bien. Lo que quieres decir, Kingsley, es que, ¿no han atrapado magos tenebrosos que aún quieran ser leales a Voldemort, como en su época fue Barty Crouch Jr., o que juren lealtad a la magia oscura orgullosos de ello?

-En cuanto a lo primero, no. Nadie juraría lealtad a Voldemort, porque ya nadie cree que pudiese regresar algún día. Esta vez, la magia que usaba Voldemort para seguir con vida quedó en conocimiento de la comunidad mágica en general. Ahora que sus seguidores saben cuál era la "técnica" suya, no ven nada más extraordinario en Voldemort. Solo otro mago oscuro que murió. Que fue poderoso y temible, sin ninguna duda, pero que ya murió. ¿Por qué seguirían leales a un muerto?

-Con todo respeto -dijo Harry-, la muerte de un dictador no siempre significa el fin de su ideología.

-Eres muy inteligente, Harry. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. A veces las ideas son mucho más grandes que las personas que las tienen o que las ponen en una bandera. Pero esperemos que la ideología de Voldemort muera con él, y se pudra en Azkaban con los que aún la profesan.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-En cuanto a lo segundo, algunos quizás se enorgullecen de ser magos tenebrosos, pero están en Azkaban. No sabemos quien fue el que te atacó. Por otro lado, Harry, como decía, si bien la gente no ve ya nada extraordinario en Voldemort, creo que ahora ven eso en ti.

-¿En mí?

-Ahora comprenden cómo hacía él para no morir. Sin embargo, no consiguen entender -y en ese punto, le lanzó a Harry una mirada fugaz- cómo lo hiciste tú.

Harry respiró hondo, y supo que era hora de que él hablara. Le contó todo sobre la Varita de Saúco, y sobre la mala decisión que había tenido de devolversela a Dumbledore, y cómo eso hizo que ocurriera el robo de hacía unas semanas atrás.

-No fue una mala decisión devolver la varita a su dueño -dijo Kingsley, cuando terminó-. Entiendo entonces, claro, que Dumbledore no había sido su único dueño. En general los magos compran sus varitas de niños, y solo si la pierden o la rompen (que es algo que no suele ocurrir, porque todos los magos somos muy celosos de nuestras varitas) la cambian durante su vida, y al morir son enterrados con ellas.

"Dumbledore, sin embargo, no usaba su varita de la infancia, sino una legendaria varita que había pasado de manos durante cientos o miles de años. Por su puesto que yo ya lo sabía, porque tú se lo revelaste al mundo mágico en tu batalla final con Voldemort.

-Y este mago oscuro debe haberlo oído allí también, señor -añadió Harry-. Por eso supo qué tenía que hacer. Supo que solo debía desarmarme para que la varita sea leal a él, y por supuesto robarla para utilizarla. Y supo que no necesitaba matarme, porque fue el error de Voldemort, y yo se lo revelé a él públicamente ese día.

-Sí, quizás es alguien que estaba ahí reflexionó Kingsley-. O quizás se lo dijeron -miró a Harry a los ojos unos instantes.

-Señor, ¿qué sabe sobre cómo profanaron la tumba? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Todo y nada, Harry. Recibimos la advertencia por parte del celador.

-¿Filch?

-Sí. Nos puso sobre aviso que estaba en los jardines y vio a un mago en la distancia aparecerse en el punto en que está enterrado Dumbledore. Dice que no podía ver cómo era ni nada, por la distancia. Pero lo vio, y cuando se pudo acercar más, la tumba ya estaba abierta.

Harry se quedo pensativo.

-Lucius nos invitó allí.

-Lo sé, y esta siendo investigado. Queremos sacarle toda la información posible antes de enviarlo de regreso a Azkaban, cosa que seguro pasará, porque no queremos continuar la vieja política de liberar magos oscuros a cambio de nombres. ¿De qué sirven los nombres, si ellos quedan libres?

Luego de unos instantes, entendió que no había mas que hablar del tema.

La mirada del ministro indicaba que habían dejado un tema pendiente, sin embargo, una pregunta anterior. Harry supo que él aún deseaba que Harry le diera más información. Le había dicho cosas que él ya sabía, pero no había respondido a su pregunta.

-Creo que no morí porque Voldemort utilizó mi sangre para reencarnarse -le reveló entonces, para que entraran en confianza-. Voldemort hizo un hechizo para reencarnar para el que necesitaba sangre de un enemigo. Podría haber elegido a cualquiera, pero me eligió a mí. Eso hizo que no pueda matarme, fue la misma acción que cuando yo era un bebé. En ambas ocasiones, él me seleccionó. Y en ambas ocasiones, eso hizo que al lanzarme un maleficio asesino yo no muriera.

-No existen otros registros de alguien que haya sobrevivido a dos maleficios asesinos, Harry, ni siquiera a uno -dijo Kingsley-. El hechizo de tu madre, su sacrificio… Dumbledore me lo ha explicado, y lo comprendo, pero tampoco existen antecedentes de ello. En otras palabras, tu madre debió ser una bruja excepcional, con un conocimiento de la magia nunca antes visto.

-Dumbledore dijo que era magia antigua.

-Y muy interesante y única, sin lugar a dudas. Disculpa, Harry, no quiero incomodarte con estos temas. Has tenido suficiente ya de todo esto, ¿verdad?

-De seguro que sí -admitió él-. Créame que me gustaría poder simplemente descansar y olvidarlo todo.

-Muy sano de tu parte -Kingsley le sonrió-. No te preocupes, Harry, nosotros investigaremos a este mago tenebroso y lo atraparemos. La leyenda de esa varita es fascinante, pero en varios aspectos considero que es más que nada una leyenda. Quizás le daba un poco más de poder a Dumbledore, pero no olvides que él era un mago extraordinario, con o sin ella. Podremos derrotar a este mago.

Harry no creía que fuera tan simple, pero parecía que no había mucho más que decir. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para irse, pero Kingsley lo retuvo.

-Una cosa más, Harry. Estudiarás para ser auror, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Sabes que me encantaría contratarte hoy mismo y darte este caso, pero si hiciera eso cuando los demás deben estudiar tres años y trabajar muchos años antes de recibir un caso así, sería un mal ministro… Bueno, no creo que la sociedad pensara mal de ello, seguramente se sentirían más a salvo contigo a cargo del departamento de aurores -le lanzó una sonrisa-. No exagero. Los magos te idolatran y te creen casi un súper-héroe, Harry. Pero no. Mejor estudia, y aprende la técnica teórica del auror, que si bien es aburrida te ayudará. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, ¿te gustaría trabajar en un empleo de medio tiempo como asistente en el departamento de aurores?

Harry se quedo sorprendido. No esperaba ese ofrecimiento.

-¿En el departamento de aurores?

-Sería un trabajo de dos o tres días por semana, en los días que te queden libres con tus estudios. Unas 4 horas quizás. Al no estar recibido de auror no podrás participar de las misiones, pero sí hacer algo de trabajo de oficina. Quizás no sea muy atractivo, pero estarás en contacto con el día a día del departamento, y ganarás algo de dinero para vivir mientras estudias.

-Acepto -dijo Harry, sin dudarlo.

-Fantástico -dijo él, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. El jefe del departamento se pondrá en contacto contigo pronto. Será un placer tenerte aquí.

-Muchas gracias, señor -le dijo Harry.

-Dime Kingsley, Harry.

Harry asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de saludarlo y empezar a retirarse. Estaba a punto de dejar la oficina cuando giró en redondo para preguntarle algo.

-Kingsley, una pregunta. Respecto a este empleo en el Ministerio. Ron…

Le dio un poco de vergüenza pedirle aquello, pero debía hacerlo.

-Claro, Ron puede venir también -dijo Kingsley, asintiendo-. Serán un gran equipo, ustedes dos. Avisaré que lo llamen también a él.

Harry se fue de allí, saludó a Dean con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia los ascensores, y pensó que aunque Ron nunca pudiera perdonarlo por besar a su novia, al menos le había conseguido un empleo.


	9. Descifrando misterios con diversos métod

9\. Descifrando misterios con diversos métodos

El día 1 de septiembre, Harry acompañó a Ginny a Londres para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez en la Plataforma 9 y ¾. Fueron por su cuenta hasta allí por medio de aparición y atravesaron juntos la barrera hacia el andén.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione? -preguntó Ginny, y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-. Dijo que iríamos juntas, y no la veo por ningún lado. No respondió ninguna de mis cartas, no sé qué tiene últimamente. ¿Te ha respondido a ti?

-No, no -Harry se hizo el distraído, pero sentía el sudor caer de su frente-. No hablé mucho con ella últimamente, no sé en qué andará -eso era verdad. Trató de desviar el tema, porque sabía que su poca habilidad de mentiroso lo delataría-. ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde estará Luna?

-No quiero ir con Luna -dijo Ginny, arrastrando su equipaje mientras seguía buscando a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Le escribí en el verano para vernos un día. Digo, vive realmente cerca, no es como que tuviera un gran viaje. Su respuesta fue de unos tres renglones y básicamente decía que prefería pasar la tarde cultivando bulbotubérculos con su padre.

-Bueno, tú conoces a Luna…

-Lo sé. Pero es hora de que cambie un poco. Este es el último año, si no cambia ahora… ¡Oh, mira! Allí está Hermione.

Harry se tropezó literalmente con el carrito de un niño de primero, salió volando por los aires y aterrizó sobre la jaula de la lechuza de una niña de segundo o tercero. Fue un desastre: La jaula se abrió y la lechuza decidió escapar y volar por su libertad definitiva, fuera de la estación King Cross y hacia cielos despejados. La niña, que tenía cara de ser algo maniática (dando a entender por qué la lechuza ansiaba ser libre), salió corriendo gritando maldiciones y agitando los brazos.

Harry se incorporó tan rápido como pudo mientras veía a Hermione y Ginny saludarse alegremente, y de fondo a la niña correr y bramar: "¡VUELVE, DESGRACIADA! ¡VUELVE O TE ARRANCARÉ LAS ALAS OTRA VEZ!"

-Hola, Harry -dijo Hermione, aún sonriendo de su alegre saludo con Ginny y echándole un vistazo a Harry. Aunque Ginny no haya podido notarlo, Harry supo que ese saludo y vistazo sonriente era en verdad un cuchillazo en el estómago. Sus palabras habían salido perfectamente pronunciadas para que Ginny no sospechara nada, pero Harry sintiera toda la cruda frialdad detrás.

-Hola, Hermione -dijo él, bastante más malo en disimular su pesimismo.

Hermione entonces subió sus pertenencias al tren y desapareció en los vagones. Ginny se volvió hacia Harry para despedirlo antes de abordar el tren tras ella.

-No sé cómo haré para no extrañarte -le dijo, y el corazón de Harry se hundió mientras una lágrima caía por el rostro de la chica-. Así que solo me iré sin mirar atrás y tratando de no pensar en nada.

Harry asintió y la abrazó. Ella le dio un profundo beso en los labios y se besaron largamente, hasta que el silbido de siempre anunció que el tren ya partía.

-Te amo -le dijo por primera vez, rozándole una mejilla con la mano, mientras lo miraba a los ojos aún con lágrimas.

-Te amo, Ginny -dijo Harry, porque sabía que eso era lo que debía decir en ese momento. Le dio otro beso más breve, la acompañó hasta la puerta del tren y la ayudó a subir el equipaje. Entonces bajó nuevamente, justo cuando el tren empezaba a moverse, y se quedó mirando desde afuera cómo Ginny iba hacia el compartimiento de Hermione y lo saludaba tristemente por la ventana, mientras el tren avanzaba y se alejaba de él. Por primera vez, Harry veía al Expreso de Hogwarts partir desde afuera, sin él dentro. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de perder el compartimento de su novia de vista fue la expresión conque Hermione lo miró desde su asiento: una expresión muy seria cargada de resentimiento y reproche.

Harry entonces retrocedió en la estación, viendo cómo el tren doblaba un recodo y desaparecía de vista, y al llegar al muro tras él se dejó caer en un banco y se quedó contemplando con nostalgia cómo las familias de los niños caminaban lentamente hacia la salida de la estación mágica, abandonándola. No había rastros de los Weasley u otros conocidos. Ya que sabían que Harry acompañaría a Ginny, no habían ido. La ceremonia de despedir a los hijos había quedado un poco de lado al ser Ginny ya mayor de edad.

Harry recordó el cumpleaños de 17 de Ginny, que había tenido lugar unas semanas atrás. Habían celebrado con todos los Weasley y habían compartido buenos ratos. Harry le regaló un vestido algo caro que compró en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione no fue, alegando que estaba enferma.

-¡Hola, Harry Potter! -dijo un niño de unos ocho o nueve años, acercándose muy emocionado al asiento en que estaba desplomado Harry, deprimido- . ¿Me das un autógrafo?

-Claro -dijo Harry, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que le costó esbozar. Empezó a firmarle un pergamino con una pluma que le había llevado el niño. Harry vio que sus padres estaban atrás, muy sonrientes.

-Vinimos a traer a mi hermano, Billy -dijo el niño alegremente, mientras Harry le escribía una dedicatoria-. Aún soy muy pequeño para ir a Hogwarts, pero mamá dice que pronto iré también.

Harry le sonrió y le dio el pergamino firmado. Casi no se había dado cuenta de lo que escribía. Echó una ojeada a su propia inscripción en la mano del niño: "Billy, sé siempre un niño bueno y honesto. Harry Potter".

-¡Muchas gracias, Harry Potter! -dijo el niño muy emocionado, antes de volverse para volver con sus padres-. ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Cuando crezca, quiero ser como tú!

Volvió a sus padres y dejaron la estación, junto con todos los demás. Harry quedó solo, sentado allí cabizbajo y mirando el suelo.

Esa tarde, Harry tenía su primer día en la AAS. Pensó que sería algo ceremonioso, como Hogwarts, con muchos magos, una bienvenida y quizás un banquete o algo similar. No fue así. Resultó ser un edificio muy pequeño y similar a otros muggles que lo rodeaban, en aquel suburbio de Sheffield. Para entrar, los alumnos tenían que tocar la puerta de madera con su varita, y esta se abría.

Harry sacó su nueva varita de escamas de dragón sueco, madera de olivo y una sola pluma de pegaso. Tenía 29 cm y Ollivander se la había vendido en su tienda unas semanas atrás. Ahora que Harry no tenía dentro suyo un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, ya no tenía ese problema de que una sola varita lo hubiera elegido, la gemela de la de Voldemort. Varias varitas de la tienda parecieron funcionarle perfecto, pero Ollivander consideró que esa era la más fiel.

Harry aún no daba por perdida su varita original, pero necesitaba otra mientras tanto. Cuando lograra cazar al mago enmascarado, confiaba en que recuperaría la suya. Sin embargo, esa pareció funcionarle a la perfección. Era dócil y respondía de forma rápida e intuitiva a los deseos de Harry. Era igual de buena o, quizás, un poco mejor que la otra, si eso era posible.

Harry tocó la puerta con ella y esta se abrió. Ingresó a un pequeño salón bien iluminado de decoración modesta, con algunos cuadros y estatuillas de varios magos aurores importantes que habian existido, donde había otros magos esperando. Allí encontró a Ron.

-Vaya, amigo -le dijo, saludándolo-. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Estabas desaparecido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te escribí ayer para que vinieras a casa de los padres de Hermione. Íbamos a cenar juntos como despedida y queríamos que vinieras -Harry sospechó que ese "queríamos" incluía solo a Ron-, para luego hoy en la mañana ir a la estación a despedir a Hermione. Yo no pude quedarme hasta que el tren se fuera, porque tenía que ir con George a cerrar un trato con un proveedor que era justo a esa hora, pero fui con Hermione temprano a la estación y la despedí. No te vi allí tampoco.

-Oh, sí, lo siento -argumentó Harry-. No recibí tu carta de ayer -mintió-. Respondiste mi carta anterior enviando a Stripy de vuelta, ¿verdad? La pobre tuvo un accidente golpeándose con la ventana y tiene las alas algo doloridas -mintió de nuevo-. Sabes lo torpe que es. Hasta que se recupere, pobre, recibiré todos los mensajes tarde. Hoy llegamos algo tarde con Ginny, también, nos retrasamos un poco.

Deseando que Ron no sospechara la mentira, Harry le lanzó a su mejor amigo una mirada furtiva, pero el asentía distraído, con expresión alegre mientras miraba alrededor muy emocionado.

-Nuestro primer día. Me preguntó de qué se tratará esto. Como nadie de mi familia estudió auror, no tengo idea de nada. Y, ¿sabes qué? Me parece excelente. Odiaba estar a la sombra de mis hermanos, de todos sus logros en Hogwarts, escuchando las historias que me contaban. Ahora yo seré el único capacitado para hablar de este lugar y de cómo son los estudios en él.

Entonces, un mago viejo y de expresión aburrida apareció ante ellos y los hizo pasar. Tenía barba y cabello blanco, y lentes redondos, pero no parecía ser un gran luchador, más bien un anciano estudioso. Una vez dentro del aula, Harry se dio cuenta de que no eran más de seis o siete los alumnos en esa clase.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes brujas y magos, a su primera clase de la asignatura Teoría Inicial, que tendremos durante todo el año los martes a las 16 hs., hasta las 19 hs. Esta clase será solo de 3 horas semanales, pero deberán estudiar y preparar algunos trabajos en su tiempo libre. Estudiaremos lo básico a saber para ser una o un gran auror, desde el punto de vista teórico. Esto es, análisis de perfiles de magos oscuros, análisis de escena del crimen, detección de huellas y rastros de magia negra, interpretación de la mente criminal, entre otras cosas. Tendrán clases prácticas donde harán hechizos, encantamientos e incluso pociones, pero serán con la profesora Jerkings, los miércoles. Oh, olvidaba presentarme, yo soy el profesor Twinks. Ex auror, hasta que me retiré a la edad de sesenta y nueve años. Mi especialidad era teórica: yo trabajaba en una oficina, pero era el auror encargado de descifrar los misterios en base a la evidencia y descubrir quiénes eran los criminales. Hacía trabajo de campo, más que nada asistiendo a la escena del crimen. Quizás no les parezca en un comienzo tan divertido como batirse a duelo, pero les aseguro que encontrarán fascinante la resolución de un gran misterio donde un crimen ha ocurrido. Otros aurores les enseñarán a pelear, pero yo les enseñaré algo más importante: distinguir contra quién deben hacerlo.

Harry escuchaba con atención y se sentía muy interesado. Con el pasar de los minutos, pensó que aquel profesor le caía bastante bien, a pesar de su permanente expresión de tedio. O fue así hasta que, en un momento, lanzó este comentario:

-Claro que para algunos de ustedes el análisis científico podría no ser tan necesario. El gran Harry Potter, aquí presente, es un mago que se ha caracterizado por resolver todos los enigmas que el mundo ha puesto en su camino y descubrir a los magos malos con solo su intuición. Así que quizás este curso le resulte un poco aburrido -lanzó, mirando a Harry con desafío-. Para los demás, aprenderemos algo que Potter no conoce: métodos. Y esperemos que todos los aprendan bien, para no tener que recurrir a su instinto como él.

Harry estaba atónito. ¿Qué le había hecho él al profesor Twinks para que lo humillara así? Pero ese día Harry no estaba de ánimos para desgracia de ese viejo, así que le respondió:

-Disculpe, profesor -empezó-. En mis estudios de Hogwarts jamás me enseñaron los métodos del auror. Y, lamentablemente, tuve la desgracia de que la vida me marcara de nacimiento como joven víctima de magos oscuros. Me defendí como pude. Si cree que no apliqué suficientes métodos en mi lucha contra Voldemort, quizás debería hablar con la profesora McGonagall para que los enseñen en un nivel de educación inferior, a la edad en que me tocó necesitarlos. De verdad me habría encantado someter a prueba de análisis el perfil de Lord Voldemort para comprobar científicamente que fuera un mago oscuro antes de atacarlo, pero el verlo matar tanta gente ante mis ojos me pareció suficiente como para no perder tiempo en ello y atacarlo antes de que me matara a mí también.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que algunos de los alumnos presentes tuvieron que aguantarse la risa. Harry no sabía qué pasaría a continuación, pero no le importaba si lo castigaban. Sin embargo, no fue así. El profesor lo miró en silencio unos instantes, y entonces simplemente retomó su discurso, diciendo:

-Bien, Potter, en otros momentos podrás contarnos más de tus rápidos métodos. Mientras tanto, procederé a explicar cómo funciona la detección de fuerzas oscuras… -y se embarcó en un aburrido discurso sobre metodología científica de magos para detectar rastros de magia negra.

Al salir de la clase, Harry y Ron caminaron juntos hasta el salón central. Recién ahí vieron que en una sala adyacente había una cafetería.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo un rato? -preguntó Ron.

-Claro -dijo él, y caminaron juntos allí. Pidieron unas tazas de café con canela hecha a base de mandrágora y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Increíble lo aburrido que es este tipo -comentó Ron, bebiendo su taza-. A mí me encantan estos temas, saber cómo encontrar elementos naturales alterados con magia y todo eso, siempre me había preguntado cómo podía saberse el lugar exacto en que alguien se había aparecido, por ejemplo. Pero con este profesor, todo mi interés muere en cuanto empieza a explicar la metodología de Hawkings, la de fulanito y la de menganito, los pros y contras de cada una, los libros escritos por ellos… lo hace demasiado aburrido.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Harry-. ¿Y qué tiene contra mí? Yo no le he hecho nada. Seguro le enfurece que hayamos matado a Voldemort sin aplicar el teorema de Hawkings sobre las huellas de los maleficios imperdonables.

Rio río, animado.

-¡Seguro! Dalo por hecho. Se pasó su larga vida estudiando todo eso para que dos adolescentes de diecisiete años mataran a Voldemort sin usar nada de eso. Debe enfurecerlo -dijo Ron, muy animado.

-Igualmente, Dumbledore sí debía saber esas cosas -reflexionó Harry-. Y él las habrá aplicado en su búsqueda de los Horocruxes -Harry bebió de su café y cambió el tema, porque ya no quería hablar de Voldemort. Temía que el pánico empezara de nuevo-: ¿Te han escrito del ministerio?

-Oh, sí, olvidé decirte. Quieren que empiece a trabajar este jueves contigo. Gracias de nuevo, Harry, de verdad, pero aún no lo sé… Sabes que George me necesita en la tienda.

-Es que si vamos a estudiar para ser aurores, esta es una gran oportunidad -dijo Harry, queriendo convencerlo-. No puedes desperdiciarla. Es un trabajo en el ministerio. A mí me encanta la tienda de George, pero no sé, si vas a estudiar auror, entonces, ¿qué mejor que esto?

Ron asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Tienes razón, le diré eso. Igualmente, ahora que está de novio lo veo mucho mejor.

-¿De novio?

-Oh, claro. No te conté. George y Evangelina están de novios. Es esa chica que conoció en el caribe. Ella es sudamericana, pero tienen una relación a distancia y George está terminando un trámite en el ministerio para que le otorguen un traslador permanente para ir a verla cuantas veces quiera. Es un trámite largo porque debe aprobarlo la Comisión de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales de ambos países, pero ya están por aprobarlo. Le permitirá ir y venir, y deberá someterse a inspecciones de vez en cuando para que el ministerio se asegure que no lo usa para nada ilegal.

-Eso es genial -dijo Harry.

-Sí, no tanto. Ya sabes cómo es George. Ya estuvo hablando de aprovechar la conexión para exportar ilegalmente sus productos a Sudamérica.

Luego de un rato más de charla, Harry y Ron se incorporaron y salieron del edificio. En la calle, los muggles pasaban junto a ellos sin prestarles atención. Un hechizo del edificio hacía que sus vestimentas fueran muggle al aparecerse en las cercanías, y al entrar a la Academia se transformaban por arte de magia en lo que realmente tenían puesto los jóvenes: túnicas de magos.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, Harry -lo saludó Ron, en la calle de Sheffield-. Será raro esto de volver a casa todos los días luego de cursar.

-¿Cuándo te mudas con George?

-El sábado. Lo hemos retrasado varias veces porque tuvo una plaga de nargles. En fin, espero que sea bueno este empleo en el ministerio. Ayudar a George me habría dado buen dinero, porque no deja de vender a lo loco. Y necesito el dinero para irme a vivir con él, porque habrá gastos.

-Kingsley no me dijo exactamente cuánto era, pero debe ser un buen sueldo, ¿no crees? Si es un trabajo en el ministerio…

-Hay mucha diferencia de sueldos de acuerdo al rango, pero creo que el básico está en algo así como unos cien galleones por mes.

-¿Eso es mucho?

-No está mal. Pero de seguro sería más trabajando con George. Aunque creo que te haré caso, Harry, solo tengo que resistir la tentación del dinero de la tienda de chascos unos años, y entonces tendremos grandes empleos de aurores profesionales en el ministerio.

-Claro -dijo Harry, no muy seguro de si un auror profesional ganaba más de lo que George ganaba con el éxito que tenía su tienda. Pero no pudo pensarlo mucho más, porque Ron se despidió y desapareció girando en el lugar, luego de asegurarse que no hubiera muggles cerca. Harry lo imitó y apareció en medio del recibidor de su casa.

-Hola, Harry -dijo alguien de inmediato, y Harry sacó su varita instintivamente pensando que se trataba de un mago oscuro. Pero era Hermione, lo que quizás lo asustó más.

-Hermione -dijo, sin comprender-. Tú deberías estar en Hogwarts…

-Me escapé luego del banquete y vine aquí por uno de los pasadizos. Le dije a Ginny que iría a la biblioteca. Necesitaba verte.

-Verme -repitió él en voz alta, alarmado. Su corazón latía con furia por los nervios ante aquella situación.

-Sí. No puedo seguir así -dijo muy seria.

-¿Seguir cómo?

-No te hagas el idiota, Harry. Ambos sabemos lo que pasa. Ni tú ni yo tuvimos el valor para decirle lo que pasó a Ron y Ginny, pero esto está muy mal. ¡Esto es terrible!

Y Hermiome rompió en llantos. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Le daba miedo acercarse a ella, y al mismo tiempo lo destrozaba verla en ese estado. Todo ese tiempo había estado deprimido por el engaño y por la situación, sin pensar en que Hermione se sentía igual o peor que él.

-No puedo, Harry -dijo ella entre lágrimas, mirándolo con pena, el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y la voz cortada-. No puedo mentirle más a Ron. Él no lo merece.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -le preguntó Harry, abatido, derrotado-. ¿Les decimos la verdad y dejamos que todo cambie y no nos hablen nunca más, separándonos los cuatro para siempre?

No lo decía en tono de sugerir lo contrario, sino que lo dijo en tono de considerar el también eso una opción válida. El tampoco aguantaba más la mentira.

-No sé qué hacer -dijo ella, honestamente-. La verdad no parece ser buena opción, porque solo fue un error, algo que duró unos segundos, y no es justo que esa estupidez destruya todo para siempre. Es decir, si sencillamente nos aguantábamos y no lo hacíamos, entonces nada de esto sería un problema. No puede ser que solo por esos segundos de error ahora todo sea así. Pero si les decimos, no lo entenderán. Ron me dejará, y Ginny a ti. Quedaremos todos peleados.

-Ese día, luego de lo que ocurrió, dijiste que había sido mi culpa -empezó Harry-. Pero ahora dices que tendríamos que "habernos aguantado", en plural.

-No lo sé -dijo ella-. Estuve pensando en eso, pero no sé quién de los dos lo inició, o por qué. Eso no importa.

-¿Tú crees que no importa? -dijo Harry, que no había podido dormir pensando en eso todo el mes, y dio un paso hacia ella. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No, no importa -dijo Hermione, seria-. Porque yo amo a Ron. Él es mi novio.

-Pero me besaste. Sé que tú también quisiste hacerlo. Lo sentí.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un idiota! Jamás debí venir aquí.

-¡Hermione, ambos tenemos la culpa de esto! -ahora Harry estaba un poco enfadado-. ¡Y ambos tenemos el mismo problema ahora! Creo que si no podemos resolverlo juntos…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -entonces la chica dio varios pasos hacia él, enfurecida, y fue Harry esta vez el que retrocedió, temeroso-. ¿Qué te bese de nuevo? ¿Qué te diga que siempre me gustaste, pero sabía que Ron gustaba de mí y en vez de ser otra estúpida enamorada del famoso Harry Potter preferí elegir a un chico sencillo pero con un gran corazón, para hacerlo feliz a él? ¿Eso quieres que te diga?

Harry se quedó helado. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Quieres más? -dijo ella, fuera de sí-. ¿Quieres que te revele que me puse a salir con Krum para ponerte celoso, ya que él también era un campeón, y demostrarte que no eras el único mago famoso en el que podía fijarme; y al ver que eso no te movía un pelo me sentí tan estúpida que decidí renunciar a ti para siempre, y le dije a Ginny que lo intente contigo para poder conseguir que salieras con ella y yo ya no tuviera una oportunidad, para así sacarte de mi cabeza por fin?

Harry se dio cuenta de que jamás hubiera adivinado nada de eso, ni en sus más imaginativos sueños, y que Hermione merecía todos los premios del profesor Twinks por haber guardado ese secreto con ella tanto tiempo, si es que era verdad.

-¿Qué mas quieres? -le gritó, ya enfrente suyo-. ¿Qué te diga que me pasé los últimos años convenciéndome de que Ron era el indicado para mí, pero que cada vez soporto menos su personalidad y sus actitudes? ¿Qué aunque todos piensen que esta historia ya terminó y Ron y yo nos casaremos algún día y tendremos hijos, y tú lo harás con Ginny, odio cada día de mi vida imaginar ese destino tan horrible? ¿Crees que me gustará vivir con él, limpiar su casa, hacer el papel de su madre limpiando y cocinando para que se sienta como en casa, sin sentir siquiera amor por él? ¡NO!

Su bramido fue tan fuerte que Stripy se asustó y quiso huir, golpeándose contra la ventana cerrada y cayendo sobre la mesada.

-No quiero esta vida, Harry -dijo Hermione, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas casi encima del de Harry, que estaba contra la pared, los ojos rojos clavados con seriedad en los de Harry, que si bien estaba abrumado por el efecto de sus revelaciones tenía aún las fuerzas suficientes para comprender y responder.

-No te culpo por no querer salir conmigo -le dijo entonces, descubriendo su propia verdad a medida que la iba diciendo-. Yo tampoco me hubiese atrevido a intentarlo contigo. Has sido demasiado amiga mía para atreverme. Y demasiado valiosa para perderte. Y yo también sabía que Ron gustaba de ti, y quería mantenerlo contento. Y además -Harry tragó saliva con dificultad-. Sí me puse celoso de Krum.

Hermione cambió su expresión dura y lo miró ahora con ternura. Levantó una mano y le acarició el cabello. Harry tomó su mano y la acarició. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -le preguntó Hermione, con un hilo de voz, mientras se acercaban más y más hasta rozar sus narices.

-No lo sé -Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso con mucha ternura y amor, y se abrazaron por la cintura. Harry respiró su perfume y le acarició el cabello. Caminaron juntos hacia atrás, dentro del cuarto de Harry. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse. Empezaron a desvestirse, sin tener control de nada de lo que hacían. La sensación que invadió el cuerpo de Harry no la había experimentado nunca. Mientras la sensación del contacto con la piel de Hermione lo hacía sentir que flotaba sobre una nube en el cielo, el calor de su cuerpo lo envolvía. No podía dejar de besarla y compartir ese hermoso amor que sentían el uno al otro, que no los dejaba respirar


	10. El primer homicidio

10\. El primer homicidio

La figura encapuchada acuchilló la noche con su veloz paso letal a través de las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Atravesó a pasos largos la distancia que había entre las casas y se movió con agilidad hasta llegar frente al edificio que buscaba. Una vez allí, sacó una varita larga y con esferas a lo largo de ella, la acarició como si se tratara de algo muy querido, y la apuntó hacia el cielo con rapidez. Un vapor verdoso bañó la noche y dibujó una calavera con lengua de serpiente en el cielo…

Harry dormía plácidamente. Su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa, y no era consciente de nada. Su sueño era liviano y se sentía muy cómo en aquella cama, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione mientras ambos dormían juntos y llenos de dicha. Ahora que ya no compartía su alma con un ente maligno, Harry no poseía la capacidad de saber qué cosas oscuras estaban pasando en otros lugares, y por lo tanto no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio de que no tan lejos de allí un mago oscuro estaba masacrando a sangre fría a tres jóvenes magos inocentes, gozando de placer mientras la sangre brotaba de ellos y chillaban de dolor. Regodeándose de placer, el mago oscuro disfrutaba el homicidio, su máscara con forma de animal como una gigantesca y horrible sombra fantasmal en la pared.

Los gritos de terror y horror de los tres magos nunca llegaron muy lejos de allí.

En ese mismo momento, Harry entreabría un poco los ojos y observaba la oscuridad de su cuarto.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían dormido allí, juntos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

No quería terminar de despertar, por temor a que algo arruinara el momento. Temía que Hermione pronto despertara enfurecida, como el día que se habían besado en la playa, o que enloqueciera por la situación. Su mente estaba totalmente metida en Hermione, y en nada más. Las sombras de la calle que ingresaban por la ventana del dormitorio no lo alteraron, y la misteriosa calma que acechaba la noche no lo perturbó. Harry era ahora una persona normal. Sin percepciones extrasensoriales supernaturales, ni nada parecido. Su mente solo tenía lugar para Hermione.

La varita subió y bajó con violencia, como si fuera un cuchillo. La sangre saltaba por las paredes y hasta el techo. La máscara del asesino era bañada de sangre constantemente, y ya no se oían más gritos. Harry, entretanto, besaba la nuca de una dormida Hermione y le acariciaba un brazo por debajo de las sábanas, aún inseguro de su dormirse de vuelta o despertarla para advertirle que se había quedado dormida en horas en que debería estar en el castillo.

Las risas perversas y escalofriantes del asesino resonaban en la noche. Los cuerpos ya sin vida continuaban siendo masacrados por el solo placer de hacerlo. Hermione entonces abrió los ojos y giró en la cama para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-¿Qué hemos hecho? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz. No sonaba furiosa ni mucho menos, sino rendida. Se había rendido ante aquello y tenía la voz de alguien que se había cansado de luchar contra algo, que finalmente bajaba los brazos y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

-Quiero que sepas –dijo Harry en un susurro, motivado por el momento-, que esto no ha sido un error ni una equivocación. No para mí. De verdad yo…

Quiso decir "te quiero", pero no le salieron las palabras. Sentía una mezcla de temor, dulzura hacia ella, inseguridad y disfrute ante aquello, todo junto, que no le permitía hablar.

-Esta ha sido la primera vez que he hecho esto –dijo ella entonces, clavando sus ojos en los de Harry, y luego bajándolos hacia sus labios y subiéndolos nuevamente-. No me arrepiento. Y no lo habría hecho si no fuera lo que de verdad quería hacer.

Se abrazaron y se besaron. El beso fue creciendo en intensidad, el calor afloró nuevamente, y una cosa fue llevando a la otra hasta que no pudieron contenerse y todo empezó de nuevo.

El asesino salió de la casa, cerró la puerta de un golpe estruendoso y aulló a la noche, como un lobo, con la cabeza en alto apuntando hacia la luna llena. Caminó lejos de allí, ahora a pasos más pesados, no tan ansioso, ya satisfecho por esa noche. Avanzó a lo largo de las desiertas calles dejando huellas y rastros de sangre tras él. Parecía no tener el menor reparo ante los indicios que dejaba. O al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Entonces se acercó a una pequeña casita y algo le llamó la atención dentro. Se acercó hacia una de las ventanas y miró hacia el interior.

Harry y Hermione se movían en la cama mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con sus manos, en una especie de frenesí descontrolado. No dejaban de besarse en todas partes del cuerpo, de susurrarse palabras de amor al oído y de expresarse algo enorme, gigante, contenido durante muchísimo tiempo. Eran incapaces de percibir la extraña sombra que se estaba formando en la ventana tras ellos, y reflejándose en la pared. Solo luego de un rato, Harry atisbó por el rabillo del ojo la forma que había allí.

Un árbol. Se trataba de la rama de un árbol.

El asesino miró hacia el interior de la casa. Vio las formas humanas allí dentro, giró un poco su cabeza de lado mientras observaba como un animal que había saciado su hambre, pero aún encontraba deleite en ver una presa ante él. Harry miraba, en ese mismo momento, la forma de la rama del árbol que golpeaba contra su ventana. Cerró los ojos y siguió besando a Hermione, sintiendo nada más que el deseo y el loco amor que explotaba desde dentro suyo. La figura enmascarada se apartó de la ventana y continuó su camino. Luego de varios pasos, hizo una serie de movimientos de varita en el aire a toda velocidad, como quien no quiere la cosa, como una breve molestia que alguien hace de pasada mientras piensa en algo más divertido, luego se desvaneció en el aire. Harry besó el cuello de Hermione mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda. La calle en que segundos atrás había caminado el mago enmascarado quedó limpia y vacía, ya sin huellas de sangre ni rastros de ningún tipo. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de un rato se separaron y quedaron mirándose a los ojos, agitados.

-Eso estuvo bien –dijo Hermione, y se le escapó una sonrisita. Harry le siguió el juego, sonriendo también. –Tengo que volver a la escuela.

Harry asintió.

-Claro. Sí, es tarde allá. Toma, te prestaré la capa para hacerse invisible. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de que te vean en un corredor a esta hora.

Ella asintió, mientras Harry se vestía rápidamente y buscaba su capa. Era demasiado extraño salir de su cama desnudo delante de Hermione, por lo que agradecía que estuviera todo oscuro exceptuando la luz de la luna y las luces de la calle que entraban por la ventana. Una vez finalizó su búsqueda, se volvió hacia ella y vio que ya se había colocado la túnica y estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Crees que…? –empezó Harry, pero se detuvo. No sabía cómo formular su pregunta. Hermione, una vez más, adivinó sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé –respondió a la pregunta jamás formulada verbalmente-. Quizás tengamos que pensarlo… Ver qué ocurre.

Ambos quedaron pensativos, en silencio. Habían avanzado un paso, lo sabían. Habían dejado de fingir que aquello había sido solo un error, y habían puesto sobre la mesa sus sentimientos, sus corazones. Ahora faltaba algo que era quizás peor. ¿Qué hacían con sus vidas?

-¿Quieres que mantengamos el secreto? –preguntó Harry. Hermione puso cara de tristeza antes de devolverle la mirada, lo que lo dejó afligido.

-Quizás… -era como si ella quisiera decir algo, proponer una idea, pero no tuviera ninguna-. Quizás sí –dijo entonces-. O podríamos… -pero era incapaz de proponer una alternativa.

Harry decidió ponerse firme y hablar abiertamente de ello.

-Pensemos en la alternativa –dijo entonces-. Esta sería que tú rompas con Ron. Y yo con Ginny. Y estemos juntos –se lo pensó un instante antes de continuar-. ¿Es demasiado terrible?

-Es muy terrible –dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza con preocupación-. Sobre todo porque terminaría con nuestra relación con Ron, la tuya y la mía con él, la amistad; además de con Ginny y el resto de los Weasley. Y no estamos hablando de nuestra relación con Neville, por mucho que quiero a Neville quizás podría sobrevivir a una vida sin su amistad. Quiero decir, es de Ron de quien hablamos. De Ron, de Ginny, de George, de todos… Son como una familia para ti, para mí también. Pensar en un mundo en el que nos alejamos de todos ellos y avanzamos solos por nuestra cuenta, dejándolos atrás, y además sin que ellos hayan hecho nada de malo… Es bastante difícil de pensar para mí.

-Siempre hemos sido los tres –coincidió Harry, sentándose a su lado en la cama-. Los mejores amigos… La amistad entre nosotros tres ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y eso incluye a Ron, por supuesto.

-Exactamente lo mismo siento –dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Fue mi culpa. No debí haber estado con él en un principio. Fue una mala decisión querer estar con él, ser su novia.

-Primero lo había hecho yo con Ginny –reflexionó Harry-. Yo cometí el error primero.

-Solo porque yo le dije que lo intente contigo. Quizás ni te habrías fijado en ella si no fuera por esa po….

Hermione se detuvo en seco, los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Decías? –Harry arqueó las cejas, mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien, quizás deba decirte eso –Hermione pestañeó varias veces y Harry notó, a pesar de la oscuridad, que se ponía roja-. Luego de convencer a Ginny de que lo intente contigo, parecía que tú aún no notabas su existencia. Así que luego, en sexto, me puse a preparar un poco de poción…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No te enojes. Solo era un poco de poción. Mucho menos de lo que bebió Ron por accidente el día en que terminó envenenado. De hecho, la idea me la dio Romilda Vane. Era obvio que ella había preparado una. La puse en tu jugo de calabaza, y bueno, ahí empezó a gustarte Ginny.

Harry no sabía que pensar ante aquello, pero había cosas más graves pasando, así que decidió no darle tanta importancia.

-Espero que no lo tomes a mal –siguió Hermione-. Realmente pensé que lo mejor para todos era que tú salieras con ella, y yo con Ron. Pero estaba equivocada.

Lo miró con aprehensión y puso una mano sobre su pierna. Harry sintió un escalofrío, y se sintió algo estúpido por eso.

-¿Y el año pasado? –preguntó entonces él-. ¿Sentías algo por mí? Tú sabes… en el viaje.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirando el piso.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó.

-Quizás –dijo Harry-. Trataba de pensar en Ginny. La verdad, sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer, y trataba de recordarla porque habíamos tenido buenos momentos juntos, no voy a negar eso… Y pensé que era lo que estábamos destinados a ser, ella y yo. Pero bueno –la miró entonces-. Sí sentía algo durante todos esos momentos solo contigo. Y sabía que era más fuerte. Y más real. Pero fue un momento difícil para ambos como para…

-Sí, lo sé. Fue difícil –coincidió ella-. Creo que Ron siempre supo que pasaba algo entre nosotros, Harry… creo que siempre lo notó… Por eso ha tenido tantos momentos de celos, y de creer que yo te prefería a ti. Y es que, en realidad, eso era lo que pasaba en el fondo. Pero ahora que hice que las cosas fueran de esta forma, ¿cómo lo revierto? ¿Cómo doy marcha atrás sin arruinar todo?

-Quizás deberías dejar de preocuparte –dijo entonces Harry, y cruzó un brazo por encima de sus hombros-. Quizás deberías dejar de pensar tanto en todo esto, de planearlo… Y simplemente dejar que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir.

-Nos va a destruir, Harry –le dijo en un susurro-. No solo es Ron, ni los Weasley. La gente en general va a odiarnos. Habremos sido los traidores, los que traicionaron a Ginny y Ron…

-No es justo –protestó él-. Ellos tienen que entenderlo.

-Ron jamás podrá entenderlo –dijo ella, y Harry sabía que tenía toda la razón.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, un largo rato.

-Por lo pronto, volveré al castillo –anunció ella, poniéndose de pie. Tomó la capa de Harry y se la puso por los hombros, quedando por el momento solo su cabeza flotando en el aire. –Y por el momento, deberíamos mantener la mentira. Hasta que, no sé… Hasta que pensemos en algo mejor.

-Romperé con Ginny –anunció Harry entonces.

-¿Qué dices?

-Luego podemos ver qué hacer con Ron. Pero no tiene sentido que siga con ella. Le escribiré…

-¿Romperás una relación de dos años por carta? Harry, con todo respeto, tienes mucho que aprender.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré en persona –dijo él, tomando valor-. Pero sé que debo hacerlo. Inventaré una excusa. Diré que ya no siento lo mismo. Es la verdad, de hecho.

Ella asintió, aún preocupada.

-Lamento mucho todo, Harry. Lamento haber arruinado todo. Tú sabes, con esa poción… Al estar con Ron… Realmente fue mi culpa desde el principio.

-No, no es tu culpa –dijo el, se acercó a su cabeza flotante y acarició el cuerpo invisible que había debajo a través de la túnica-. Eramos chicos todo este tiempo. Yo tenía miedo. No pensaba que pudiera intentarlo contigo. Me daba mucho miedo la sola idea, así que estaba descartada para mí. Serías mi mejor amiga. Fueron los planes que hicimos. Pero ahora somos más grandes, y sabemos que hay cosas más importantes que los planes. Creo que prefiero hacer caso a mis sentimientos ahora. Ya no quiero temer a nada. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero una vida de una vez por todas, como cualquier chico, haciendo las cosas que quiero. Y me di cuenta que tú eras lo que yo quería.

Ella no dijo nada. Se dieron un beso en los labios y Hermione empezó a alejarse unos pasos de él.

-Adiós, Harry, vendré de vuelta en cuanto pueda.

Él asintió, y se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó entonces. Ella sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, ya veremos. Por lo pronto debo volver a mi habitación e inventarle una excusa a Ginny de por qué me pasé toda la noche en la biblioteca.

Harry vio cómo Hermione desaparecía por completo al girar sobre sí misma, y se dejó caer en la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo un largo rato, pensando en todo aquello. Por más que lo pensaran juntos, que trataran de resolverlo juntos, no podían encontrar una respuesta. ¿Habría alguien que pudiera ayudarlo con algo tan delicado? Sin tan solo tuviera a su padrino, Sirius. Sabía que podría haberle confiado algo así de íntimo a él. Quizás a nadie más.

Aunque…

Harry se quedó pensativo. Desde luego, sería una locura. Pero había una forma de comunicarse con Sirius. Si bien era una completa locura, valía la pena considerarla.

Mientras contemplaba el techo, se preguntó si había alguna otra opción. Si había alguien más a quien podía pedir consejo, pero, ¿a quién? ¿A Arthur? ¿A George? No podía decirle eso a ningún Weasley. ¿A Neville, u otro ex compañero? No tenían tanta confianza como para una confesión así. Sirius era a quien necesitaba.

Harry decidió intentarlo. Se incorporó, lo pensó durante unos segundos más, y entonces agarró su escoba, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Al instante, luego de sentir aquella desagradable sensación, se encontró a sí mismo frente a las verjas del colegio. Habían deshecho la mayoría de los encantamientos protectores, así que no podía ser tan difícil. No necesitaba ingresar al castillo, así que no necesitaba los pasadizos. Para moverse por el exterior, podía simplemente volar por arriba. Así que se subió a su escoba, pasó por encima de las verjas y comprobó que sin problemas estaba ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry miró en dirección al castillo. La noche era intensa ahora que la luna había desaparecido, quizás tapada por nubes, y el castillo era una figura oscura en la distancia. Avanzó por los terrenos en dirección al bosque prohibido, y trató de recordar exactamente dónde había dejado caer la Piedra de la Resurrección.

La tarea fue ardua. Durante un largo rato, Harry caminó entre los árboles, tratando de ubicar el sitio. Sabía más o menos por donde era la zona, pero no podía dar con ella. Luego de más de una o quizás dos horas, se dio cuenta de que el sol empezaba a salir por encima de los árboles. Cansado de buscar sin éxito, se sentó junto a un árbol y se puso a pensar.

Vaya locura aquella. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Seguía todos sus instintos sin pensar por un segundo. Tanto así que parecía que hubiera tomado una dosis permanente de Felix Felicis, solo que esta poción no parecía llevarlo siempre por el mejor camino. Había tenido antes deseos de ver a Sirius, y en esas ocasiones recurría a su trozo de espejo con la infantil esperanza de que su padrino le devolviera la mirada. Esta vez, sin embargo, el tener conocimiento de la existencia de la Piedra de la Resurrección era algo mucho más tentador que eso. Tenía una leve idea sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, y sobre qué podía esperar o no de ellas.

Sabía que no eran un juego, y que dos de ellas eran peligrosas. Tal como lo contaba la leyenda de los Tres Hermanos, tanto la varita como la piedra habían sido trampas de la Muerte para hacerse con sus víctimas. De esa forma, prácticamente aseguraba la perdición para cualquiera que se obsesionara con ellas. Pero él ya había usado la piedra una vez… ¿qué podía tener de malo hacerlo una segunda? Sería solo una, y luego lanzaría la piedra tan lejos como fuera posible y se concentraría en quitarle la varita al mago enmascarado para destruirla también.

De cualquier forma, era imposible encontrarla allí. Harry se recostó contra aquel árbol y miró a su alrededor. Había tantas ramas, hojas de árboles caídas y tierra y césped que sería imposible encontrarla a menos que organizara un operativo entre muchas personas, una gran búsqueda por el área donde sabía que la había dejado caer.

Frustrado, se puso a pensar que aquello no tenía sentido, y estaba por incorporarse para irse cuando la vio: estaba allí, a pocos pasos de él. La piedra estaba enterrada casi por completo en tierra, pero una parte de ella aún sobresalía bajo una ramita, y brillaba con la luz del sol naciente. La reconoció enseguida, por su color y textura.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Harry caminó hacia allí y la levantó. Era ella, la auténtica Piedra de la Resurrección.

Miró a su alrededor, con temor de que alguien lo hubiera visto y pudiera querer robarla o algo así, como había ocurrido con la varita, pero no había nadie. Se la guardó en el bolsillo, se subió a la escoba y se marchó de allí.

Más tarde, en su casa, Harry estaba sentado al borde de su cama examinando la piedra. No era tan estúpido para animarse a hacer eso una vez más sin un plan. Decidió que el plan debía ser claro y debería cumplirlo: usaría la piedra para contactar a Sirius, James y Lily, porque no podía no llamar a sus padres. Les contaría a los tres lo ocurrido, les pediría consejo, y entonces, cuando hubiera terminado, se desharía de la piedra para siempre. Quizás la destruiría para asegurarse de no caer en la tentación nunca más. Sabía que no era seguro jugar con ese objeto. Pero, en ese momento, lo necesitaba.

Harry giró la piedra en su mano, y entonces las tres figuras aparecieron ante él.

-Hola –los saludó, nostálgico.

-Hola, Harry –dijo James, mirando a su hijo con ternura.

-Hola, cielo –dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

-Harry, estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que has hecho –dijo Sirius-. Has sido muy valiente.

-Gracias, pero no lo merezco –empezó él-. Necesito un consejo, por eso los llamé. Ya no siento ganas de luchar, pero me he comprometido con ser un auror, y hay un mago tenebroso que ha robado la Varita de Saúco. Sé que debo detenerlo yo. Porque yo formé parte de eso, yo lo inicié al revelarle al mundo mágico el misterio de esa varita. Pero no siento las fuerzas. No siento el deseo, ni la emoción que antes sentía por resolver un misterio. Me siento agotado, sin fuerzas, como deseando que se encargue otro. No consigo encontrar las fuerzas para intentarlo.

-Has tenido momentos muy duros hace muy poco tiempo, cariño –le dijo su madre-. No es algo extraño lo que te pasa. No estás volviéndose desinteresado. Solo piensa en que has vencido a Voldemort hace solo tres meses. Hasta Harry Potter necesita unas buenas vacaciones.

-Ya encontrarás esa energía, Harry –le dijo su padre-. Tú eres el mejor mago que tiene el mundo mágico en este momento. Serás más grande que Dumbledore. Podrás detener a cualquier mago tenebroso si te lo propones. Porque sí, lamentablemente, descubrirás que Voldemort no será el único. Esperemos no haya alguien tan terrible como él mientras tú vidas, pero el mundo mágico ha conocido a otros magos tenebrosos, y de seguro los habrá nuevamente en el futuro. Pero tampoco puedes con todo tu solo, Harry. Rodéate de tus amigos, descansa cuando lo necesitas, como ahora, y cuando estés listo vuelve a la acción.

-Y sé feliz, Harry –le dijo Sirius, sonriéndole-. Nada tendrá sentido si no lo eres. Todo el esfuerzo no valdrá la pena si no tienes algo que le dé sentido a tu vida. Por eso es que las personas que amas deben siempre ser lo primero.

En ese punto, Harry sintió ganas de llorar. Y les confesó todo lo que había pasado, y mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de lo terrible que se sentía por traicionar a Ron y por arruinarlo todo.

-Y Ron no merece esto –les dijo, afligido, con el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha-. Ha sido mi mejor amigo, jamás me ha dejado de defender cuando alguien no creía en mí o me atacaba. Y ahora le he hecho esto…

-No te sientas mal por lo que has hecho –le dijo Lily-. Nunca está mal seguir a tu corazón, cariño. Si quieres a esa chica, no tienes por qué negarlo. Solo empeorará las cosas.

-Pero Ron…

-Los verdaderos amigos superan estas cosas, Harry –dijo Sirius, lanzándole una mirada a James-. En tu caso, no será fácil, desde luego. Pero debes ser honesto y decirle a Ron lo que pasa. No te preocupes, Harry, él deberá entenderlo con el tiempo.

Los tres le sonrieron, y Harry sintió que eso no era suficiente. Debía pedirles más consejos. Pero, ¿qué más podían decirle?

-Siento que me he vuelto una mala persona –confesó entonces-. Con todo esto que ocurrió… Sumado a mis pocas ganas de actuar con lo que ha ocurrido… Siento que no soy el mismo.

-No eres una mala persona, Harry –le dijo Sirius-. Eres una excelente persona. Te preocupan tus amigos, y te preocupa el mundo mágico. Y no es tu culpa que tus sentimientos vayan en dirección opuesta a tus amistades, o que surjan nuevos magos tenebrosos. Nada de eso te hace menos mago de lo que eres. Y eres un gran mago y una gran persona, Harry.

-Lamento haberlos llamado por esto. Realmente fue una estupidez. Usar la piedra y revivirlos, solo para…

-Jamás nos hemos ido, recuérdalo –le dijo Lily-. Vivimos aquí, Harry, contigo –y señaló su corazón.

-Lo sé, mamá –dijo él, y una lágrima le cayó por el rostro-. Es que… -no pudo contenerlo más, y casi rompe en llantos-. Ya no me siento como antes. Luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, todo cambió. Ya no me siento convencido, ni fuerte. Creo que me había obligado a sentir de esa forma porque sabía que tenía que ser yo quien derrote a Voldemort, porque lo decía una profecía. Entonces no tenía más remedio que ser fuerte, que luchar, que ser valiente. Pero todo eso se fue ahora. Siento como si ya no mereciera haber sido un Gryffindor. Ahora, me siento cobarde, temeroso. Siento que las fuerzas me abandonaron. Siento que en cualquier momento tendré un ataque de pánico que me hará perder la razón. Estoy desorientado, y soy capaz de cometer cualquier clase de equivocaciones. Porque no puedo pensar con claridad. Todo me agobia, mamá. Estoy muy débil, y no logro recuperarme. No hay descanso que me haga recomponerme. Creo que he tenido suficiente de esto para todo el resto de mi vida. Ya no quiero ser auror, ni pelear magos oscuros, ni lidiar con nadie. A veces siento… como si solo quisiera alejarme de todo el mundo y estar solo para siempre.

-Es perfectamente normal, hijo –le dijo James-. No eres un súper-mago. Eres un humano. Y ahora que Voldemort ya no está dentro tuyo, es de esperar que eso te cambie también. Ahora eres más humano que nunca. Ahora es tiempo de que disfrutes la vida, de que vivas una vida normal. Ya está, Harry, ya lo has hecho: ¡has vencido a Voldemort! Y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti por haberlo hecho.

-Sabíamos que lo lograrías –dijo Lily-. Y tu padre tiene razón. Ahora descansa, y sé feliz. Voldemort no volverá más que en tu mente. Solo si tú lo dejas, entonces el recuerdo de todo lo que viviste podrá hacerte perder la razón. Pero solo si tú lo dejas, sino no. Si consigues seguir adelante, vivir tu vida, con los problemas que sea que surjan, eso no importa; pero si consigues seguir adelante y disfrutar la vida, entonces podrás terminar el desafío final. Ese es el último desafío que tienes, cariño, la última prueba, la última gran batalla que ganar: el poder dejar atrás esa sensación de alerta permanente, de que el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina, dejarla atrás para siempre y relajarte, conseguir realmente relajarte y disfrutar. Este es tu tiempo, cariño, es tu momento. El momento de ser feliz.

Harry les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, conmovido.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo a los tres-. Gracias de verdad, por todo. Ya no los molestaré. No volveré a usar la piedra.

-Es una decisión sabia –le dijo Sirius-. Pero no la necesitas para contactarte con nosotros. Recuerda eso.

-Adiós, Harry –le dijo James.

-Adiós, cariño –le dijo Lily, con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Adiós –les dijo él, y entonces dejó caer la piedra al suelo y los tres desaparecieron de la nada, demasiado rápido, casi como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Harry miró hacia la cocina por medio de la puerta abierta, y luego hacia la ventana. Sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo al llamarlos, algo prohibido, y de pronto alguien fuera a aparecer allí para quitarle la piedra o atacarlo por algún motivo.

Levantó la piedra del suelo y la guardó en un cajón, dentro de un calcetín. No era un gran escondite, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. En cuanto descubriera cómo destruirla lo haría, porque sabía que ya no era seguro dejar esos objetos mágicos intactos.

Pero se concentraría sobre todo en obedecer a su familia y en lo que le habían aconsejado: ya no preocuparse tanto por todo, ya no buscar fantasmas ni peligros. Debía retomar la sensación de que todo estaba bien, de que nada malo pasaba. El ataque el mago enmascarado había sido lo que casi lo había vuelto loco, porque había alterado su noción de que "todo estaba bien". Pero ellos tenían razón: siempre habría magos oscuros y problemas que resolver. Eso no quería decir que Voldemort había vuelto ni nada parecido. No era el fin del mundo. Eran solo situaciones que alguien debería resolver, y nada más. Se acostó en la cama y trató de cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Ya era de día y había dormido muy poco.

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido y trató de no sobresaltarse: solo era Stripy, que entraba por una ventana a los tropiezos y le dejaba algo a su lado, en la cama, antes de salir volando a toda velocidad hacia su tarro de comida y chocar contra el marco de la puerta en el intento, cayendo desplomada al suelo.

Era El Profeta. Harry estaba por lanzarlo a un lado con desinterés, hasta que vio el titular:

"Triple homicidio de una familia de magos en Oxford. Los aurores desconcertados".

Harry abrió rápidamente el periódico y buscó la noticia completa:

Esta madrugada, los vecinos de la ciudad de Oxford notificaron al Ministerio de la Magia del hallazgo de tres cuerpos correspondientes a Betany Wright, su marido Jack Adams y el hijo de la pareja de solo cinco años, Timy Adams. Fueron hallados por una vecina de ellos también bruja, que se metió en la casa a la fuerza luego de oír gritos desesperados. Los tres magos pertenecían a familias de sangre pura, y no tenían antecedentes de conflictos previos. Se desconocen los motivos o la identidad del asesino.

A las 06:42 hs, cuando la vecina bruja Agatha Renner encontró los cuerpos, se puso en contacto directamente con la oficina de aurores en el Ministerio, y estos acudieron al lugar de los hechos. Los informes detallan que los cuerpos fueron mutilados a sangre fría por medio de heridas mágicas severas, que no tienen cura. Quien lo haya hecho, no solo deseaba matar a las víctimas sino hacerlo de una forma sanguinaria y cruenta. Este periódico no emitirá más detalles al respecto por un tema de censura, pero realmente se ha tratado de una barbarie pocas veces vista.

No se han encontrado huellas mágicas de ningún tipo que permitan identificar al asesino. Quien lo haya hecho, informa Edgar Millan del departamento de aurores, tenía un excepcional conocimiento de la magia en lo que refiere a eliminar huellas mágicas y rastros que dejan los hechizos y los movimientos de las brujas y magos.

Esta tarde, luego de las autopsias y peritajes correspondientes, emitiremos un nuevo comunicado en El Profeta Vespertino con los detalles adicionales que pueda brindarnos el departamento de aurores.

Harry se quedó con el periódico en la mano, y sintió el mareo empezar.

No. Debía controlarse. No era su culpa la muerte de esa gente. Él no había tenido nada que ver.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Aunque la noticia no mencionaba nada sobre una máscara, ni una varita extraordinaria, ni nada parecido, él lo sabía. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

Sabía que el asesino era el mago enmascarado. No sabía quién era, ni qué quería, ni por qué lo había hecho. Pero estaba seguro de que él era el autor.

Y de que él, Harry, le había dado la información sobre cómo obtener la Varita de Saúco.

Harry se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y trató de que el torbellino de pensamientos cesara. Necesitaba a Hermione. Necesitaba que lo haga calmarse. Pero no podía llamarla, o ir con ella. Tenía que respirar y calmarse.

No lo logró. La sensación se hacía más y más intensa. Estaba por darle un ataque de pánico. Se aferró al borde de la cama y se quedó esperando lo peor. Sabía que pasaría en cualquier momento.

Y entonces escuchó un ruido en el recibidor. Pero no se movió. Estaba tratando de resistir. Casi no pudo notar con certeza quién era la persona que estaba levantándolo en brazos, haciéndolo sentar en la cama, y apuntándolo con la varita en la cara.

Y entonces se sintió un poco mejor.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cabellera pelirroja de Ron. Su amigo estaba frente a él, muy preocupado.

-Vaya, no sabía si vivirías para contarlo –dijo Ron, alarmado-. ¿Estás bien? Creo que llegué justo a tiempo…

-Ron –dijo Harry, si poder articular más palabra que esa-. ¿Cómo supiste?

-No lo supe –dijo él, sencillamente-. Solo pensé en venir a despertarte para invitarte a un partido de Quidditch con Dean y Seamus. Y al llegar vi que estabas por desmayarte, amigo. ¿Qué te pasó? Te lancé un encantamiento despabilador, a ver si funcionaba.

-Gracias –dijo Harry-. No sé qué me pasa.

-Vaya, quizás debas ir a ver a un psicólogo de magos. No es broma. Yo también tengo pesadillas, por todo lo de Voldemort… Pero no tuve un ataque así, aún.

Harry miró la cama sobre la que estaban sentados y se puso de pie de un salto, recordando lo que había pasado allí poco tiempo atrás, con Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Ron, sin comprender.

-Nada. Me parece genial. El Quidditch, digo. ¿Cuándo es?

-Pensábamos hacerlo ahora, por la mañana. Por eso vine a esta hora. ¿Quieres? Quizás te haga bien…

-Sí, eso pensé –Harry asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Vaya que estás mal –comentó Ron, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –Harry tomó su escoba nuevamente y se refregó los ojos con el puño-. Vamos.


	11. La mudanza de Ron

11\. La mudanza de Ron

Luego del partido y de dormir horas suficientes (estaba realmente agotado), Harry hizo un ejercicio que en un comienzo se había prometido no hacer, pero que se dio cuenta que era necesario para poder dejar el tema atrás, seguir adelante y no enloquecer. O eso pensó que pasaría. El ejercicio consistió en recolectar toda la información posible sobre el triple homicidio que había tenido lugar en Oxford y que había publicado El Profeta.

Se puso a juntar todo lo que pudo, no solo de El Profeta y El Profeta Vespertino, sino de un par de respuestas de personas que mencionaban esas publicaciones y a las que escribió. La información que pudo recolectar fue la siguiente:

Primero, el contexto: El crimen había tenido lugar en el centro-oeste de la ciudad de Oxford, a unas 300 millas de Hogsmeade y 60 de Londres. El lugar no parecía tener conexión con nada que Harry supiera o de lo que hubiera oído últimamente. Continuando, había ocurrido a altas horas de la noche, un momento que no tenía nada de especial ni particular en ese lugar. No había un evento especial en esa zona en esa fecha; no había habido un acontecimiento relevante reciente que diera a sospechar que tuviera alguna vinculación. No pasaba nada en ese barrio ni en las inmediaciones que Harry hubiera podido encontrar.

Segundo, las víctimas: Una familia de sangre pura, dos magos jóvenes de treinta años de edad, una pareja, y su hijo de cinco. Betany Wright, Jack Adams y Timy Adams. Los padres no tenían antecedentes. No habían sido mortífagos ni habían participado que se supiera en la batalla del mundo mágico, de ningún bando. Simplemente una familia normal de magos que vivía en Oxford. Según le contó un vecino por carta, Harry supo que Betany y Jack estaban de novios desde hacía muchos años, nunca se habían casado. Se habían egresado de Hogwarts y trabajaban en una fábrica de magos donde se transformaba mediante magia la madera para hacer objetos como las escobas de magos, artículos para el hogar e incluso varitas. Betany trabajaba en la parte administrativa y Jack en la planta. La fábrica en cuestión quedaba en el centro de Oxford. No había registros de nada extraño que vinculara a la fábrica.

Por otro lado, no había ninguna información familiar relevante: Nada que Harry haya podido averiguar sobre los apellidos Wright y Adams que insinuara antepasados relacionados a la magia negra, ni nada. Si bien Harry no había tenido acceso a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, había hecho un pequeño viaje a Londres mediante aparición y había buscado en la Biblioteca de la Magia Central, que quedaba en el Callejón Diagon. Allí, solo había encontrado un par de artículos que mencionaban algún mago o bruja con esos apellidos vinculados a algún premio de Hogwarts, o por ejemplo una Wright que había ganado una medalla en las Olimpiadas Mágicas de Alemania por lanzar una varilla mágica (Harry no sabía ni qué era eso) a 800 km por hora.

Tercero, el asesino: No se sabía nada de él. Nadie lo había visto, nadie pudo dar una descripción física. Una vecina, Agatha Renner, escuchó gritos y entró a la fuerza en la casa para luego encontrar los cuerpos, mutilados de forma espantosa. No contestó la carta de Harry, pero sí lo hizo un familiar suyo que vivía al lado y también escuchó los gritos y fue a asistirla cuando la bruja perdió la cabeza luego de ver los cuerpos. Harry investigó también a Renner, y descubrió únicamente que en el pasado había estado involucrada en un problema con el Ministerio por hacer magia en público por accidente, algo que no parecía haber sido importante sino una falta menor. Solo un par de muggles desmemorizados y nada más.

Por otro lado, ninguno de ellos pudo ver nada en relación al aspecto del asesino. Nadie lo oyó, ni nada. Solo oyeron los gritos de las víctimas. No había transcurrido mucho tiempo entre los gritos y la llegada de Renner, quizás unos pocos minutos, según relató la bruja, lo que se demoró en vestirse y encontrar su varita, que había dejado en la cocina. Nadie vio al asesino ni lo oyó en otras partes del vecindario tampoco. Vivían aproximadamente diez familias de magos por la zona, que fueron consultadas negando todas haber visto u oído algo.

Cuarto, el motivo: Habían sido asesinados con locura. De forma despiadada. Todas las noticias y comentarios coincidían en eso. Había sido una cruenta matanza, y nadie podía imaginar por qué. El asesino debía haber tenido muchísima ira al momento de hacerlo, debía estar trastornado o fuera de sí. No era el perfil de un asesino meticuloso, calculador, sino de un desquiciado demente. Pero lo extraño era que, si eso había sido así, entonces no tenía sentido el otro elementos muy importante del hecho: No había dejado ningún rastro, ninguna huella. Los aurores expertos que acudieron allí no pudieron rastrear ninguna huella mágica que indicara por dónde entró el mago, hacia dónde se fue luego, o cómo manipuló el arma letal, que casi seguro había sido una varita. Al parecer había sido extremadamente hábil en esconder sus movimientos, lo que resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta el estado de los cuerpos, que denotaba un perfil opuesto: de alguien irracional.

Pero Harry tenía su teoría respecto a esto: Si el asesino tenía la Varita de Saúco, entonces por más desquiciado y demente que fuera, la varita era la que se había encargado de no dejar huellas, por el extraordinario poder que la varita tenía, más allá de que él no fuera tan meticuloso.

Y, por último, el elemento principal, el elemento que no apareció en el primer artículo de El Profeta porque los aurores no habían querido revelarlo a la prensa hasta hacer un análisis más profundo del crimen, pero que sí se había filtrado en El Profeta Vespertino: El asesino había dejado un mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared, sobre los cuerpos. Se trataba de una firma: "El Cazador de Brujas".

Harry pensó al respecto mientras bebía una taza de café con miel hecha a base de saliva de demiguise (que de hecho era muy rica). Había encontrado esa miel en el almacén de magos y le había gustado mucho. Sus pensamientos sin embargo no estaban en la infusión sino en El Cazador de Brujas. Aquella firma en la pared sin ningún otro mensaje más era una declaración de autoría. Indicaba que habría más víctimas, que se trataba de un asesino en serie. O un mensaje de terror hacia la población mágica, para que temieran con la sospecha de eso. No había registros en ningún lado de un mago o bruja que alguna vez se hubiera hecho llamar así, y no había indicios tampoco de que hubiera habido en la historia de la magia algún evento ni nada que se llamara de esa forma. Excepto, claro, las antiguas cacerías de brujas.

Según investigó un poco por arriba Harry, al igual que sabían los muggles, en Europa había habido una serie de cacerías de brujas entre los siglos XIV y XVII, muy importante. Luego de esos eventos, los magos se habían escondido y se habían mantenido en secreto de los muggles, para evitar seguir siendo cazados. Esto era, claro, parte central de la historia de la magia, y Harry ya lo sabía, pero le había dado una ojeada nuevamente a sus libros de tercer año para volver a entrar en tema ese día. De cualquier forma, no había habido nunca un mago oscuro que matara brujas haciéndose llamar de esa forma. Las antiguas cacerías de brujas habían sido por parte de muggles hacia brujas, sobre todo mujeres, en menor medida hombres y niños.

Harry bebió un sorbo más de su café y dejó sus notas sobre la mesa de su cocina/comedor. No había nada más. Su investigación sobre el homicidio concluía ahí. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada, no tenía ningún indicio de donde estaba ese mago oscuro, de si efectivamente era el mismo que le había robado el poder sobre la Varita de Saúco, y tampoco sabía por qué de pronto había querido hacerse público con ese triple asesinato, al parecer al azar, para que todos lo conocieran con un pseudónimo extraño. Por el momento, no había información para poder concluir nada más.

O al menos, Harry no podía hacerlo. Ya había decidido horas atrás mostrarle toda su investigación a Hermione en cuanto pudiera. Ella siempre había sido más brillante que él para atar cabos y resolver misterios.

Hermione…

La mente de Harry volvió un poco lejos de aquel crimen. Sobre la mesa, junto al café, además de sus notas y recortes de periódico había también una carta que le había mandado Edgar Millan, jefe del departamento de aurores, con detalles sobre su nuevo empleo. Decía que Harry debía presentarse ese jueves por la mañana para su primer día de empleo. Eso ya lo sabía, claro, la carta no era nueva. Lo que sí era nuevo era la contestación junto a ella: Harry le había vuelto a escribir preguntándole por la situación de Lucius Malfoy luego de lo ocurrido, y de lo que le había pasado a Harry en Malfoy's Resort, y el jefe del departamento le devolvió una respuesta concisa diciendo que Lucius estaba siendo investigado y le daría noticias cuando las tuviera. Harry, impaciente, estaba empezando a preguntarse si debería ir a buscarlo y enfrentarlo él mismo para obtener respuestas.

Pero algunas otras cosas volvían a su mente. Como Hermione, y lo distraían. El jueves era el día siguiente. Debía descansar un poco más, ya que era su primer día de trabajo.

A partir de ahora, su agenda estaba bastante ocupada: De lunes a miércoles tenía clases por la tarde. Por la mañana, de miércoles a viernes trabajaría en el Ministerio con Ron. Es decir que los miércoles serían días bastante largos. Asimismo, se había comprometido con Ron, Seamus y Dean a anotarse a unas prácticas de Quidditch de una liga nacional, que servían para prepararse para las pruebas profesionales. Los muchachos querían ver si podían jugar profesionalmente, y había pruebas para las ligas nacionales en un mes. Harry pensó que no le haría mal para distraerse, y además le encantaba el Quidditch y siempre había considerado jugar de forma profesional, así que decidió anotarse con ellos. La derrota de Gran Bretaña en la semifinal los había desmotivado un poco, pero el Mundial de Quidditch había continuado y Alemania había sido el país campeón. El haber visto la transmisión los había motivado para querer competir ellos también en el mundo profesional.

Así que tenía todo eso encima, además de sus problemas. Harry se sentía en una auténtica vida de adultos post Hogwarts. Al día siguiente, se presentó en el Ministerio y pasaron la mañana recibiendo algunas instrucciones sobre cómo funcionaba el Ministerio, de parte del mago al que enviaron a capacitarlos, que no conocían, y cómo era el departamento de aurores. Luego de unas horas bastante aburridas, Harry y Ron fueron juntos a pasar el rato libre de la tarde a la tienda de George, donde comieron y lo ayudaron con algunas cosas.

El viernes no fue más divertido. La oficina de aurores no era tan emocionante como Harry había pensado una vez: no había magos corriendo de un lado al otro pasándose pistas para dar con magos tenebrosos, ni ex mortífagos que fueran llevados allí para ser interrogados; más bien era como cualquier otra oficina: papeles, papeles y muchos papeles. Harry y Ron pasaron toda la mañana del viernes revisando una pila de papeles de archivo sobre ex mortífagos encarcelados. Lo único que podía ser emocionante era leer la descripción sobre quiénes eran o qué habían hecho. Pero si uno se detenía a hacerlo, se demoraba más y el trabajo se acumulaba, por lo que se limitaban a hacer su trabajo rápidamente para conseguir archivarla lo antes posible y que descendiera el volumen de papeles de la pila.

El fin de semana, Harry ayudó a Ron a mudarse. Pudo hacer el trayecto desde La Madriguera hacia Londres tantas veces como le diera la gana, al punto del hartazgo. Llevaron todas las cosas de Ron en un camión extensible por dentro mediante magia, que no volaba como el viejo Ford Anglia sino que por medio de un hechizo desaparecía en el aire y reaparecía en la ciudad de destino, tal como pasaba al hacer Aparición. Ese tipo de vehículos no eran nada baratos, pero George le prestó a Ron el dinero (Ron no quiso aceptar el de Harry) y Ron le dijo que se devolvería cuando tuviera su primer sueldo del Ministerio.

Pasaron toda la tarde acomodando las cosas. La casa de George, sobre Sortilegios Weasley era grande y sorprendió a Harry por lo cómoda que se veía.

-¿Y cómo viene todo con tu novia? –le preguntó Harry, mientras acomodaban un armario enorme en la nueva habitación de Ron. Harry usaba su nueva escoba voladora que había comprado recientemente, la nueva Saeta de Fuego II, para sujetarlo más cómodamente por la parte de arriba para moverlo, ya que era muy pesado para hacerlo levitar con la varita.

-Todo perfecto. Vendrá a vernos mañana, Ron. Quizás se quede un par de días.

-¿Ya aprobaron el traslador? –preguntó Harry.

-No, aún no aprobaron el traslador permanente. Así que pedimos trasladores individuales cada vez que queremos vernos. Los aprueban en unos días. Es un poco burocrático, pero sirve por ahora. Será genial cuando tengamos el permanente.

-Perfecto –dijo Ron-. Hermione también vendrá a visitarnos.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Cuándo? –quiso saber George-. Porque aún no te he enseñado la regla.

-¿Cuál regla? –inquirió Ron-. No sé cuándo vendrá. Aún no me respondió la carta.

Harry fingió estar particularmente interesado en colocar en su lugar un cajón del armario que se había desarmado y no calzaba bien.

-La regla es así –dijo George-. Si viene tu chica, tú limpias. Si viene la mía, limpio yo.

-Suena justo.

-Pero yo ya te dije que la mía viene mañana. Así que, si Hermione viene antes, tú deberás limpiar.

Ron se quedó pensativo.

-Esperaré a mañana antes de limpiar, por las dudas –dijo George-. Oye, tengo que bajar a atender la tienda. Buena suerte, chicas.

Y se fue rápidamente hacia abajo.

-Yo creo que volvió a ser el de siempre –opinó Harry.

-Sí. Parece que el tema con su novia lo está poniendo de buen humor –comentó Ron, mientras decidía dónde le gustaba más su cama, corriéndola de lugar con la varita y haciéndola levitar en el aire.

Harry tragó saliva y tomó fuerzas. No habría un momento mejor que este.

-Ron, debo decirte una cosa –empezó. Su voz salió agrietada y nerviosa, no pudo disimularla ni un poco. Pensó que Ron se volvería y lo miraría con expresión de alarma, porque percibiría sus nervios, pero no fue así. Ron estaba muy ocupado girando su cama, y no le había prestado tanta atención para notar esa diferencia en su voz.

-Dime –dijo simplemente, pero entonces lo interrumpió-. ¿Crees que quede muy mal si la pongo bajo la ventana de esta forma? Porque estaba pensando que en aquella pared queda mejor, pero me robaría espacio para. Oh, lo siento. Ibas a decirme algo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry tragó saliva otra vez. No podía. No podía hacerlo.

-Nada. Iba a decirte que olvidé una de tus cajoneras en el último viaje. Esas que estaban en la esquina de tu cuarto. ¿Quieres que vuelva a La Madriguera por ella?

-No te preocupes, ya las vacié y no pensaba traerlas. Son horribles. Cuando cobremos, ya tendré dinero para comprarme lo que yo quiera.

Harry asintió y se puso a desarmar unas cajas. No había conseguido el valor. Ni siquiera para decirle que pensaba terminar con Ginny. ¿Cómo haría para justificar eso? Ron se enfadaría, porque el año anterior se enfadó con él cuando supo que había terminado con Ginny para ir a buscar las Reliquias de la Muerte. Era un hermano muy protector.

La mudanza terminó con normalidad. Hermione le envió a Ron una respuesta diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar así que tendrían que dejarlo para otra oportunidad. Ron se quejó y dijo que Hermione empezaba a fastidiarlo con algunas cosas. George tuvo que limpiar la casa, y cuando terminaron todo quedó bastante bien. Todas las cosas de Ron estaban en su nuevo cuarto y en la pequeña sala de la entrada, y se veía bastante prolijo para ser el hogar de Ron y George Weasley.

-Gracias, amigo –le dijo Ron a Harry, estrechándole la mano-. Descansa mañana. El lunes deberíamos juntarnos antes de la clase para hacer el trabajo que nos mandaron el miércoles, ¿no crees?

-Oh, sí –lo había olvidado-. Dijo Harry. Claro, ¿te parece bien a las tres?

-Sí, está bien. Podemos encontrarnos en la Academia y hacerlo en ese bar que tienen.

-Genial.

Despidió a George y giró en el aire, desapareciendo. Se apareció a más de 300 millas de allí, en la cocina / comedor de su casa, y se tropezó del susto a ver a Hermione ante él. Cayó hacia atrás y derramó una pila de platos al piso, que se hicieron añicos.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Hermione-. No quería asustarte.

-Hermione. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

-Un rato. ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo ella, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia los platos-. No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo. ¡Reparo!

-Estaba ayudando a Ron con su mudanza.

-Ah, sí –dijo ella, cortante.

-¿Fue complicado llegar?

-No –dijo, simplemente ella-. Por los pasadizos, como siempre. Usé tu capa.

-Siéntate –Harry corrió una silla para invitarla a tomar asiento a la mesa-. ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Relájate –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Tengo unas cervezas de manteca, si quieres.

Le habían quedado desde la última vez que había comprado. Ella asintió, y Harry destapó una botella mientras tomaba dos vasos y se sentaba también.

-¿Cómo estuvo Hogwarts? ¿Cómo está todo por allí?

-McGonagall es directora –dijo Hermione-. Hay un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se llama Vincent McGreggor. Es un muy buen mago, nos está preparando bien para los ÉXTASIS. Y el resto de profesores son los de siempre. Hay mucho trabajo. Se vienen los ÉXTASIS, y deberemos trabajar duro todo el año. Ginny ha dicho que te extraña –añadió, con una mueca-. Pero no parece considerar la idea de escapar por los túneles para verte.

Harry asintió, incómodo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la mudanza? –preguntó ella entonces.

-Bien. Tranquila. George está más animado, ahora está de novio con esa chica Evangelina, la de Sudamérica.

-Sí, Ron me lo comentó también.

-Y Ron estaba bien.

-¿Qué dijo de mi carta?

Harry lo dudó antes de contestar.

-Dime la verdad, Harry –la chica arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, se molestó un poco. Pero nada grave.

-Sí, imaginé que le molestaría –confesó ella-. A decir verdad, creo que no pude contenerme. Como si hacer que él se enoje conmigo fuera la mejor estrategia en este momento.

Bebieron cerveza y charlaron durante un largo rato. Hermione le contó sobre las materias que había estudiado esa semana, cómo estaba la gente del castillo, cómo estaba Hagrid, a quien había ido a ver el día anterior, y Harry tuvo ganas de que todo fuera como en los viejos tiempos y los tres pudieran pasar juntos una tarde en la cabaña de su amigo, con Fang y largas charlas sobre lo que sea que pasara en ese momento.

-Odio mi vida, Hermione –le confesó Harry, cuando el contenido de la botella de cerveza de manteca estaba por llegar a su fin, y ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos con una mano bajo el mentón y apoyada en la mesa-. El trabajo en el Ministerio es horrible. La Academia de Aurores es horrible. Ni siquiera creo querer continuar con esto de ser auror.

-Pues no lo hagas –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste que hiciera el otro día? ¿Que olvidara los planes previos, y siguiera simplemente a mi corazón?

Se miraron fijamente durante varios instantes.

-Ven, déjame mostrarte –dijo Hermione, por algún motivo. Se incorporó y caminó hacia él. A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón cuando la chica se le acercó, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego de esto, se sentó encima suyo.

Harry no dijo nada. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Su pulso era rápido y sentía calor.

La rodeó en brazos y la besó también. Hermione se acomodó en sus piernas y lo rodeó en brazos también, en un beso apasionado. Su conexión era tal, que no creyeron que nada pudiera separarlos en ese momento.

Entonces, se oyó una especie de _¡crack!,_ y una figura pelirroja apareció en el recibidor. Ron, con cara de tedio y la Saeta de Fuego II de Harry bajo el brazo, estaba parado de espaldas a ellos, mirando para el lado opuesto.

-¡Oye, Harry, olvidaste…! –empezó, girando en redondo y topándose de lleno con la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en la silla del comedor. Ron dejó caer la escoba y su mandíbula se abrió varios centímetros, aunque no tanto como sus ojos. Su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello. -¿Qué es esto? –dijo atónito, con la voz muy fina, como si no entendiera. Tardó varios segundos en comprender, inmóvil en su lugar.

Harry tenía a Hermione encima, sus piernas rodeándolo, abrazados con fuerza el uno al otro, como si temieran que todo se desmoronara ante ellos y fueran a caer. Harry sentía las uñas de la chica clavarse en su piel con tanta fuerza que quería gritar, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirar a Ron y tratar de pensar en algo que decir, solo que no había nada.

-Bien… Creo que me iré de aquí –dijo Ron entonces, tartamudeando un poco. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, miró alrededor, como esperando que alguien apareciera para decirle que todo era una broma, y cuando eso no ocurrió, le lanzó a Harry una mirada muy seria. Una mirada muy horrible y seria que tenía un claro significado: él ya no sería nunca más su amigo.

Antes de que Harry o Hermione pudieran salir de su estado de congelamiento y parálisis total, Ron giró en su lugar y desapareció.


	12. Corazones destrozados

12\. Corazones destrozados

-¡ESO ES TU CULPA! -bramó Hermione, mirando a Harry con una mezcla de furia, pena y horror-. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE PUSIERAS ENCANTAMIENTOS PROTECTORES EN TU CASA? ¡CUALQUIERA PUEDE ENTRAR Y SALIR DE AQUÍ A SU GUSTO!

-Hermione, creo que no se trata de…

-¡NO ME DIGAS DE QUÉ SE TRATA! -gritó ella, derramando lágrimas. Estaba hecha una crisis de nervios-. ¡TE DIJE QUE PONGAS ENCANTAMIENTOS PROTECTORES! ¡NO TE COSTABA NADA HACERLO! ¡MIRA AHORA LO QUE HA PASADO! ¿QUIÉN IRÁ DETRÁS DE ÉL PARA EXPLICARLE? CLARO QUE NO SERÁS TÚ, ¿VERDAD? PORQUE YO SOY LA NOVIA, Y YO SERÉ LA IDIOTA QUE TENGA QUE IR TRAS ÉL PARA HABLAR.

-¡Yo también puedo ir! -dijo Harry, fuera de sí-. ¡Claro que iré! Iremos ambos y le diremos…

-¿"Iremos ambos"? -repitió ella, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas-. ¿ACASO CREES QUE ES BUENA IDEA QUE NOS VEA JUNTOS OTRA VEZ? DÉJALO, HARRY. DEJA LAS COSAS ASÍ. YO IRÉ TRAS ÉL.

Hecha una furia y sin dejar de llorar, Hermione giró en su lugar y desapareció.

-¡MIERDA! -gritó Harry, furioso. Le dio una patada a la mesa y la pata de esta se quebró. Lanzando un aullido de cólera, Harry tomó toda la pila de platos que Hermione había reparado y la lanzó contra la pared opuesta de la habitación, haciendo que cientos de pedazos de vidrio volaran por doquier. Se dejó caer en el piso de la cocina, se tapó el rostro con las manos y se quedó allí en el suelo, respirando muy agitado y con demasiada ira dentro suyo.

Sin tener suficiente con haber destruido media cocina, le dio un codazo con fuerza al mueble de cocina tras él y esta vez lo que pareció romperse no fue el mueble sino su codo. Un dolor inmenso lo agobió con tal intensidad que nubló su mente unos segundos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los pensamientos volvieran a él.

¿Por qué Hermione se había puesto así? Había tenido el mismo comportamiento que el día del primer beso: enfurecerse y echarle la culpa a él. ¿Qué había hecho Harry de malo que ella no hubiera hecho? Ambos eran parte de esa relación, de lo que estaba pasando. Ella era tan culpable como él. Claro que él no había hecho los encantamientos protectores, porque no quería vivir con miedo y sentir que fueran necesarios. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver: Ella se escudaba en eso para no admitir la verdad: que Ron tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano. No podían mantener esa mentira. Claro que la forma en la que había pasado había sido la peor, pero Harry no creía mercer que lo tratara como lo hizo.

Trató de calmarse. Luego de unos segundos respirando agitado en el suelo, se sacó las manos de los ojos y empezó a respirar y pensar con más normalidad.

Hermione solo estaba conmocionada por el momento, probablemente no creyera realmente que Harry fuera el culpable. Había ido tras Ron, para explicarle lo que había pasado. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le gustaba Harry y quería ser novia suya en vez de ser novia de él? ¿O que aquello había sido un error, y que la perdonara y siguiera siendo su novio?

No tenía idea de qué diría Hermione, porque cada vez encontraba menos sentido en las acciones de la chica. Conocía muy bien a Hermione, y parte de conocerla era saber que a veces simplemente no podía saberse cómo iba a reacciones o actuar. Siempre podía sorprenderlo. Lo había hecho al levantarse así de la mesa para besarlo, cosa que no se esperaba de ella con esa actitud; y también lo había sorprendido al enojarse así. Sus cambios de comportamiento eran impredecibles.

Y Ron… Bueno, no sabía que pensar de eso. Sabía que la mirada que le había lanzado Ron no era nada. Merecía algo mucho peor. Merecía que Ron lo golpeara, que le lanzara maleficios con su varita enfurecido y lo batiera a duelo. Claro que la reacción de Ron solo lo hacía sentir peor: el haberse simplemente ido, con esa expresión de seriedad total que parecía indicar que se tomaba aquello como la ofensa más grave que alguien hubiera cometido contra él, simplemente yéndose luego, indicaba que estaba profundamente dolido y que nunca en su vida olvidaría ese momento. Lo habían herido de verdad. No había querido pelear o enfurecerse. Simplemente había querido irse.

Harry volvió a arremeter contra la mesa y le acabó de partir la pata, que salió volando por el aire. Le dio un puñetazo a la superficie de la mesa y sintió que se le rompían varios nudillos. Aulló de dolor y volvió a lanzarse al suelo. Ahora tenía el codo izquierdo y los nudillos de la mano derecha rotos. No había dudas de que estaban rotos.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de no sentir el dolor, se sintió un estúpido. No tenía ningún sentido ese ataque de furia, y no sabía realizar los encantamientos para sanar sus huesos. Tendría que ir a hacerse ver. Quizás era bueno tener una excusa para hacer algo y no quedarse allí, sin embargo.

Harry se puso de pie y trató de no mover los brazos, porque lo mataban de dolor. Sobre todo el izquierdo, si flexionaba el codo por accidente. Se acercó a su varita, que estaba sobre la mesa, pero no sabía cómo agarrarla. Con la derecha era imposible, así que trató con la izquierda. Cuando finalmente la pudo sujetar, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Luego de su breve visita a San Mungo, Harry volvió a su casa y se quedó horas despierto mirando el techo. Pensó en escribirle a Hermione, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué le cuente qué había pasado cuando fue a buscar a Ron? ¿Qué le pregunte si al final lo prefería a él? No tenía idea de qué escribirle, así que no le escribió nada. Se quedó pensando en todos los problemas que podrían surgir a partir de ese momento: Ginny seguramente se enteraría de lo ocurrido, porque sería raro que Ron no le fuera a decir nada. Tampoco Harry tenía intenciones de correr al castillo a buscar a Ginny para explicarle nada, porque, ¿qué podía explicarle? ¿Que la había engañado con Hermione, pero que no se preocupe, que igual la quería? Era absurdo. Él era el malo de la historia, no tenía nada que decirle a Ginny. No había disculpas que compensaran aquello.

Y luego, ¿qué más podía ocurrir? ¿Iría finalmente Ron a buscarlo para golpearlo? ¿Debía poner los encantamientos protectores para evitar que lo matara a golpes mientras dormía? ¿Cómo haría para verle la cara el lunes en la Academia, si es que iban? O en el Ministerio, si continuaban trabajando allí. Decidió dejar esas preguntas para después. Ahora lo urgente era saber qué había pasado cuando Hermione fue tras él. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo, decidió que iría a casa de George y Ron también él. No sabía para qué exactamente, pero no había forma de que se quedara allí solo en su casa toda la noche luego de lo ocurrido. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que enfrentarlo.

Harry se lavó la cara en el baño, tomó fuerzas, giró sobre sí mismo y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, frente a Sortilegios Weasley.

Estaba oscuro. No había nadie en la calle. Harry intentó escuchar por si había gritos o discusiones dentro, pero no se oía nada. Caminó hacia el negocio y se detuvo. La entrada a la casa de Ron y George era en un costado del negocio, una puerta discreta que conducía a una escalera. Fue hasta allí y giró el picaporte. No abrió. Se quedó pensativo un instante. Entonces levantó el puño y golpeó varias veces.

Nada. Nadie atendió.

Harry se apartó un poco y miró alrededor. No había un alma allí, era muy tarde en la noche. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó con toda claridad el recibidor de la casa de Ron. Se concentró en el lugar, giró sobre sí mismo y ocurrió algo extraño: desapareció, pero al instante reapareció de vuelta en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de desaparecer, frente a la puerta de entrada, no dentro del lugar.

Ron debía de haber puesto encantamientos protectores.

-¡Ron! -gritó Harry, y golpeó la puerta varias veces-. ¡Ron! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Se quedó esperando. No salió ni se asomó nadie. El corazón de Harry latía a toda velocidad. Sabía que Ron debía estar allí, ¿a dónde más estaría? Miró hacia la ventana de la casa, a varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Las luces estaban todas apagadas.

-¡Ron!

Nadie salió, a pesar de que su grito era perfectamente audible.

-¡Ron! ¡Abre la puerta! -repitió a los gritos.

-¡Oye, deja dormir! -gritó alguien. Harry giró sobre sus talones y vio que de una ventana también alta, pero de otro edificio cercano, asomaba la cabeza de una bruja conocida: era Madame Malkin, con una vincha de ojos para dormir puesta.

-¡Lo siento, señora! -le dijo Harry en voz más baja.

Se volvió de nuevo a la ventana de Ron y supo que Ron no quería dejarlo entrar, ni salir él. Debía estar atrincherado dentro, solo, y le habría dicho a George que no saliera tampoco. ¿Habría dejado entrar a Hermione? ¿Estaría ella dentro?

Se quedó esperando unos instantes, pero era inútil. Luego de un rato, se desapareció y volvió a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba con un aspecto terrible. No había dormido nada. Desayunó con desgano y se fue a pasos lentos y pesados al almacén a comprar comida. En el camino, tuvo la desagradable suerte de encontrarse a Miranda Plementiff.

-¡Hola, Harry! -le dijo la bruja, acercándose a él con curiosidad. Harry quiso esquivarla, pero no había por donde. -¡Que agradable verte! Quiero que sepas que los lectores amaron mi nota sobre ti y tu novia. ¿Has visto la portada? Fantástica, ¿verdad?

-Sí, muy linda -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa forzada y tratando de seguir su camino. Para su horror, ella se puso a caminar a su lado.

-Espero que hayas notado lo que te decía. Ya no inventamos historias en Corazón de Bruja. Solo la verdad, ¿has visto? Espero que nos permitas hacerte una entrevista pronto. A ti y a tu novia Ginny, por supuesto. Los lectores quieren saber todo sobre la relación, y sobre ustedes. ¿Qué me dices?

-Sí, podría ser -mintió él, tratando de escapar de la situación-. Le enviaré una lechuza.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa y una mirada simpática.

-Claro, claro -dijo, acelerando para seguirle el paso-. ¿Te queda bien este martes?

-Tendré que ver mi agenda, no recuerdo a qué hora tengo clases -dijo él, y se arrepintió al instante de haberle dado esa información.

-Oh, estás haciendo estudios superiores, ¿verdad? ¿De qué, se puede saber? Imagino que tendrás una profesión honorable.

-Podemos hablarlo todo en la entrevista -volvió a mentir él, que quería sacársela de encima antes de que ella le sacara alguna foto con ese rostro destruido y la publicara en primera plana.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo ella-. Harry, te veo un poco mal -dijo ella entonces, y Harry empezó a perder la paciencia-. ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo decaído.

-Estoy bien.

-Claro que nuestras lectoras quieren saber de tu relación con Ginny, pero también…

-Disculpe, debo entrar aquí -dijo Harry, y muy rápidamente giró en dirección opuesta a donde estaba yendo, metiéndose dentro de una tienda que ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Antes de que la bruja lo siguiera también adentro, se fue hasta el fondo de todo con rapidez, entre los estantes, y encontró unas escaleras que bajó con rapidez. Esperaba perder de vista a la bruja para poder desaparecerse, lejos de allí. Volvería en otro momento a hacer las compras.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sótano de Honeydukes. Pudo reconocer el lugar de inmediato, y entonces se quedó inmóvil. ¿Lo habría visto alguien bajar al sótano? No parecía que nadie en la parte de arriba lo hubiera visto, porque nadie bajaba las escaleras. Pensando que era la mejor forma de huir de la periodista, Harry caminó hacia el sitio donde sabía que estaba la puerta trampa hacia el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, la descubrió, la abrió y se metió dentro.

Una vez dentro del oscuro túnel, se sintió a salvo. Ese era el túnel que Hermione había estado usando para ir a verlo. ¿Qué hacía ahora, se desaparecía de regreso a su casa? Se quedó pensativo, y tuvo una repentina idea. Podía resultar tan terrible como haber ido a casa de Ron la madrugada anterior, pero debía intentar esta también: debía ir a ver a Ginny. Si bien no se le ocurría nada que escribirle, quizás en persona las cosas fueran distintas.

Avanzó durante largos minutos por el túnel. Tenía que ir agachado, porque siendo ya un mago adulto era muy distinto que cuando iba por allí a los trece años. Los túneles de Hogwarts habían desaparecido por un tiempo, pero luego de la batalla la restitución del castillo había traído consigo que se volvieran a habilitar. Harry no sabía si McGonagall era consciente de ello o los magos que habían reconstruido el castillo simplemente se habían topado con esos túneles bloqueados y habían pensado en restituirlos también, junto con lo demás, sin consultar a nadie. Lo único que sabía es que estaban activos de vuelta, y eso le jugaba a favor en ese momento para poder ir a ver a Ginny.

Claro que su decisión empezó a flaquear cuando el túnel fue llegando a su fin. Y, al llegar a las escaleras que conducían arriba, ya no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Finalmente, se armó de coraje, como lo había hecho al ir a casa de Ron y George, y salió afuera del túnel y al pasillo del tercer piso, luego de aplicarse el mejor encantamiento desilusionador que pudo (no tenía su capa). Pasó junto a la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor y se puso a caminar por los pasillos.

Un regreso al interior del castillo de Hogwarts hubiera sido una ocasión muy emotiva y feliz en otro momento. Pero no ese día. Avanzó con cuidado por los pasillos, tratando de esconderse tras una estatua cada vez que pasaba un estudiante, por si su encantamiento desilusionador no era muy efectivo, y consiguió llegar sin ser visto ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Soy yo -dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién anda ahí? -dijo la Dama Gorda.

-Soy yo. ¡Harry Potter! -le reveló en un susurro.

-¡Oh, vaya sorpresa! -dijo ella, encantada-. Qué agradable… pero tú ya no eres estudiante aquí. Imagino que por eso es que llevas un encantamiento desilusionador -astuta, la Dama Gorda se inclinó hacia adelante como intentando verlo tras su encantamiento.

-¡Vamos, déjame entrar! -pidió Harry-. Necesito hacer algo importante.

-No me digas que hay más magos tenebrosos -dijo ella entonces, y se llenó de miedo-. ¡Oh, no, qué horror! Si estás aquí, de seguro es para atrapar a algún mago tenebroso. Bien, pasa, Potter. No quiero más guerras en este castillo. ¡Hogwarts no puede soportar otra batalla! ¡Detenlos, muchacho!

La Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado, abriendo el retrato, justo en el momento en que un grupo de alumnos de sexto año salían de allí.

-¿Con quién hablabas, Dama Gorda? -le preguntó un muchacho que venía de la mano con Romilda Vane. Tras ellos salieron dos chicos más.

-Con Harry Potter -dijo ella-. ¡Esta aquí, vino a derrotar a otro mago tenebroso!

-Claro, Dama Gorda -dijeron, y pasaron de largo riendo-. Está cada día más loca -comentaban entre ellos, mientras se alejaban.

Harry se coló a través del hueco tras el retrato y se metió en la sala común. Buscó escondite rápidamente, porque había varios chicos allí y no quería que su hechizo le fallara y lo vieran. Se escondió rápidamente y sin mirar tras unas butacas en las que había dos muchachas sentadas, y esperó. ¿Cómo haría para subir a los cuartos de las chicas para buscar a Ginny? ¿Estaría allí, o en otra parte del castillo? Mientras trataba de resolver ese problema, oyó que las dos chicas sentadas en las butacas tras las cuales estaba él escondido hablaban, y sus voces eran extremadamente familiares.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny -decía la voz de Luna. Harry sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

-Está bien, me recuperaré -dijo la segunda voz, y Harry reconoció aterrado la voz de Ginny, pero casi irreconocible: ella nunca lloraba, y en ese momento su voz denotaba que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. -Creo que siempre lo supe -dijo entonces Ginny. Harry aguzó el oído, tratando de no perderse palabra. -Ellos siempre estaban juntos, ¿sabes? Al final de quinto año, cuando nos pusimos de novios, solo unas semanas después él rompió conmigo diciendo que debía cumplir su misión.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo -decía Luna, comprensiva.

-Yo lo entendí -continuó Ginny-. Me pareció que estaba bien. Sabía que él era así, y por eso me gustaba tanto. Me pareció bien que fuera a cumplir su misión, por más que eso implicara romper conmigo. Me destrozó, me hizo sentir terrible, pensé que quizás moriría en la lucha y jamás volvería a verlo.

-Imagino lo horrible que debió ser -decía Luna, y Harry casi podía ver la expresión de comprensión y angustia que debía tener Luna, a pesar de que los separaba el respaldo de la butaca.

-Pero entonces, supe que no había ido solo a hacer esa misión -siguió Ginny-. Había ido con ella. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí entonces? Sabía que estaba con ella escondiéndose del Ministerio, huyendo juntos, y jamás se apareció donde yo estaba para visitarme. Nunca se arriesgó para verme. Claro que no me importó, decidí que no debía importarme. Porque él estaba cumpliendo su gran misión, yo tenía que entender. Así que pensé, bien, Hermione ha estado con él y con Ron todos estos años, resolviendo misterios juntos, tiene sentido que estén juntos en este momento, porque quizás tienen más chances de derrotar a Voldemort que si yo estuviera con ellos. Al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir una inútil que no me hubieran preguntado si quería ir con ellos. Yo lo habría hecho.

-Yo igual -dijo Luna-. Me hubiera gustado ir a pelear. Además, acabaron secuestrándome.

-Exacto -siguió Ginny, y lanzó otro sollozo-. Y todo, ¿para qué? ¿Para que acabara… engañándome con ella?

Ginny rompió en silenciosos llantos y Luna se movió en su asiento, seguramente para consolarla. Algunas personas en la sala común giraban su cabeza con disimulo para ver qué le ocurría a la chica.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a otra parte -dijo Luna-. Había menos gente en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes. Además -continuó Ginny-. ¿Con Hermione? ¿En serio? No sé qué pensar. ¿Tienes idea de cómo estaba Ron cuando me lo dijo? Estaba destrozado, peor que yo. Él siempre había gustado de Hermione. Era su amor platónico, la futura madre de sus hijos. En estos meses que pasaron, estaba realmente contento de estar con ella. Lo noté. Incluso lo ayudó a superar lo de Fred, ¿sabes?

Llegado a ese punto de la charla, Harry no sabía si seguir escuchando o apuntarse con la varita en la cabeza y gritar "¡Avada Kedabra!".

-Es terrible, jamás hubiera pensado que Harry pudiera hacer algo así -reflexionó Luna-. Siempre lo vi tan valiente y heroico, pero ahora creo que es un idiota.

Harry tragó saliva, en su escondite. Eso era muy depresivo de oír.

-Como muchos hombres -siguió Luna-. Seguro se dejó llevar por un impulso.

-No me importa por qué lo haya hecho. Todo terminó entre nosotros -sentenció Ginny.

-Pero estoy segura de que se debe querer morir en este momento -dijo Luna, y Harry asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo mientras escuchaba-. Ya sea que su intención fuera quedarse con Hermione o no, se querrá morir ya que las perdió a ambas. Ella prácticamente le suplicó a Ron que la perdone y regrese con ella, y si bien ahora él está enojado, todo parece indicar que la perdonará, ¿no crees?

-No sé qué hará Ron o no -dijo Ginny con frialdad-. Por mi parte, no pienso hacer un duelo de esto. Me buscaré al primero que vea y me pondré de novia con otro.

-Esa es la actitud. ¡Bien! -Luna quiso animarla, con un tono de voz alegre-. No llores, Ginny. Son todos idiotas, ¿no crees?

-Sí… -pero no se la oía tan convencida-. Solo que no pensé que él…

-Haz lo que dijiste. Ponte de novia con otro lo antes posible y olvídalo.

-¿Sabes? Mejor sí vámonos de aquí. Me estoy cansando de que aquellos chicos me miren queriendo saber qué pasa.

Se pusieron de pie y Harry trató de no mover un solo músculo. Oyó que se alejaban, y cuando la distancia fue prudente se asomó y vio cómo se alejaban a través del retrato.

Harry se quedó allí, invisible para todos, tras una butaca, sintiéndose lo peor. Decidió que no tenía nada que hacer allí, lo mejor era volver.

Esa tarde de domingo fue horrible. Harry estuvo tirado en su sofá comiendo comida chatarra que había comprado en el almacén de la calle principal. Le había crecido la barba y tenía el pelo grasiento y revuelto ya que no se había bañado aún. Tampoco había comido nada decente. Sus ojos estaban rojos y perdidos en la distancia. Había llorado, finalmente.

Nadie lo había ido a ver. Pero, ¿quién lo hubiera hecho? Ron lo odiaba. Ginny lo odiaba. Todos los demás estaban de parte de ellos, naturalmente. Incluso Hermione parecía haberlo abandonado, ya que según Luna le había suplicado perdón a Ron y le había dicho que lo elegía a él, y pronto estarían de nuevo juntos, si Ron la perdonaba.

Todo parecía reducirse en que Harry estaría solo en el mundo a partir de ahora.

-Así que este fue el precio -dijo en voz alta, ya que estaba empezando a hablar solo también-. El precio de lo que hicimos. De besar a mi mejor amiga. De sentir algo por ella… que ella también dijo que sentía -cerró los ojos, y una lágrima le cayó por el rostro hacia la barba-. El precio de nuestra travesura ha sido muy caro. Ahora debo tragarme todo y pagarlo, no hay opción. Lo merezco, después de todo. Engañé a Ginny… le mentí a Ron… Lo merezco. ¿Verdad, Stripy?

La lechuza rayada pareció asustarse de que le dirigiera la palabra, quiso salir volando hacia el dormitorio, pero se golpeó la cabeza con una sartén y cayó sobre la mesada.

-Sí, así se siente, Stripy. Como golpearse la cabeza.

Harry se desplomó aún más en el sofá y se metió más comida chatarra en la boca.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores. Ron no apareció en la clase del lunes, ni en la del martes, ni en la del miércoles. Evidentemente, había decidido abandonar su cursada. Harry no encontró eso tan exagerado. No era como Hogwarts, donde perder un año hubiera sido algo terrible. Muchos de sus compañeros del AAS eran magos adultos o mayores. No todos empezaban a los 18 años. Algunos decidían que querían ser aurores de más grandes, o habían trabajado antes de hacer la carrera. Así que Ron no estaría fuera de lugar si decidía retomar los estudios al año siguiente. De hecho, Harry entendía que las materias eran cuatrimestrales, así que Ron podría anotarse a esas mismas materias en solo cuatro meses para retomar el curso. Seguramente Ron habría decidido que no quería verle más la cara a Harry y por ende prefería perder cuatro meses antes que tener que verlo en clase.

Ron tampoco apareció el jueves en el Ministerio. Harry se preguntó si no sería demasiado ya dejar también su nuevo empleo por su problema con él. El jefe del departamento le preguntó si sabía qué había pasado con Ron, porque no había avisado nada de que no fuera a ir. Harry le dijo que creyó que estaba enfermo. Quizás Ron algún día se enteraría que lo había cubierto y pensaría bien de Harry por hacerlo. Pero era un pensamiento muy optimista. La realidad es que Ron tampoco fue al día siguiente, y el jefe del departamento le mandó una lechuza consultando si estaba abandonando el empleo, para darlo de baja. Seguramente Ron jamás se enteraría que Harry lo había querido cubrir.

Así que el viernes, después del trabajo, Harry se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y se apareció frente a Sortilegios Weasley. Efectivamente, Ron estaba allí dentro, acomodando productos en estanterías.

-Así que aquí trabajas ahora -se dijo Harry en voz alta, hablando solo nuevamente-. Me lo imaginaba. Bien, seguramente sea más dinero que el Ministerio de cualquier forma.

Volvió a su casa, y la soledad lo recibió nuevamente, igual que toda la semana. Se sentó y se puso a hacer los deberes, que terminó en solo una hora. Una ventaja que tenía estar solo en el mundo era que los deberes lo distraían de la miseria de su vida, así que hacerlos no era nada complicado y los terminaba enseguida. Luego de dejarlos a un lado, se dio cuenta que aún tenía todo el fin de semana por delante sin nada que hacer ni nadie que lo fuera a ir a ver, y eso lo deprimió enormemente. El lunes estaba muy lejos…

Stripy entró por la ventana y dejó algo a su lado.

-Gracias -le dijo Harry, y tomó la revista para ojear la portada. Le había pedido a Stripy que le trajera un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja, porque tenía sus sospechas de que la periodista hubiera dicho algo de su encuentro con él. El semanal de Corazón de Bruja tenía una portada enorme con la cara demacrada de Harry el día que se había cruzado a la periodista en la calle central de Hogsmeade. -Diablos -se quejó el chico, incluso antes de leer el titular. Había salido abatido y horrible, y al parecer en alta definición. Y entonces leyó el titular:

"¡CORAZONES DESTROZADOS! HARRY POTTER ENGAÑA A GINNY WEASLEY CON AMIGA DE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS, QUIEN ERA NOVIA DE SU MEJOR AMIGO".

Enfurecido, Harry buscó la nota y empezó a leerla:

¡La noticia de la semana! ¿Creías que Harry Potter era un gran mago y un héroe? ¡Espera a oír lo que le ha hecho a su ahora ex novia, Ginny Weasley! Le engañado con nada más y nada menos que su amiga de hace muchos años, Hermione Granger, con quien en el pasado ha sido visto muchas veces combatiendo las fuerzas oscuras. ¡Y eso no es todo! Granger era novia, antes de caer en los brazos del héroe mágico, del hermano de Ginny Weasley: Ron Weasley. ¿Demasiado confuso para ti? ¡Pero hay más! Porque Ron era y siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. ¡Qué lio has hecho, Harry! A ver ahora si la gente lo sigue idolatrando, ahora que sabemos el peculiar gusto del mago por las brujas de su círculo íntimo.

En exclusiva con Corazón de Bruja, la estudiante de sexto año de Hogwarts, Romilda Vane, nos cuenta toda la información sobre el drama romántico de la seana, quizás del mes, ¡y hasta del año! Lee la entrevista a continuación:

Romilda: Gracias por invitarme, Miranda. Cuando me enteré de lo que había ocurrido, me sentí profundamente afectada y no pude evitar escribirte. Soy ardua lectora de Corazón de Bruja, y siento que toda la comunidad mágica debería saber esto.

Miranda: Cuéntanos, querida, ¿qué te has enterado?

Romilda: En la sala común de Gryffindor, todos vimos llorar a la ex novia de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley. No fue muy abierta al contar lo que le pasaba, pero un par de orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley nos iluminaron a todos con la verdad. Su hermano, Ron, le acababa de decir la verdad, que había visto a Harry Potter engañándolos a ambos.

Miranda: Déjame ver si tengo clara la historia. Todos sabemos de la pareja del año, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Escribí sobre ellos hace poco. Ahora tú dices que estos otros chicos…

Romilda: Son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los dos mejores amigos de Potter, siempre juntos en todas sus aventuras. El año pasado se pusieron de novios entre ellos y llevaban meses juntos.

Miranda: Y ahora, Potter ha engañado a Ginny con nada más y nada menos que su amiga de hace muchos años, Hermione Granger.

Romilda: Exacto. ¡Y agarrados con las manos en la masa por el mismísimo Ron, mejor amigo de Harry, que los descubrió juntos al aparecerse en su casa!

Miranda: ¡Increíble, Romilda! Eso debió destrozar a los hermanos Weasley.

Romilda: Los hizo polvo, sin lugar a dudas. Yo misma había estado tras el gran Harry Potter en una época, a todas nos atraía. Pero luego de esto, temo que tenemos que darnos cuenta de que solo es otro gran idiota como tantos hombres…

Harry no siguió leyendo. Rompió la revista en pedazos y la lanzó lejos, con furia. Así que por eso Romilda salía de la sala común cuando él estaba entrando. Iba con sus amigos a escribir una carta a Miranda Plementiff, luego de que espiaran a Ginny dentro de la sala común cuando ella acababa de contarle a Luna lo ocurrido. Y la periodista, que acababa de toparse con Harry, aprovechó la oportunidad y de paso se vengó con él por negarle una entrevista…

Asqueado por la situación, con un desprecio hacia esa revista, la periodista y Romilda Vane que no podía describir, Harry se levantó del sofá y se puso a dar tumbos por la casa.

Tenía que hacer algo. Ya había perdido todo. ¿Qué más podía perder? Quería hablar con alguien, aunque no sirviera para nada. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Iba a uno de esos psicólogos de magos que había mencionado Ron? No le vendría nada mal… Pero entonces recordó que tenía a Hagrid aún. ¿Acaso él lo odiaría también? Hagrid no parecía la clase de persona que dejaba de hablar a un gran amigo por un problema romántico con otros. Decidió hacer la prueba. Tomó su escoba, se aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador y salió volando por la ventana en dirección al castillo.

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Hagrid momentos después, al abrir la puerta de su cabaña y no ver nada.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Harry!

-¿Harry? ¡Vaya, qué alegría…! -su voz entonces bajó abruptamente, como si acabara de recordar algo, y continuó de forma mucho más fría-. Claro, Harry, pasa. Adelante.

Harry entró a la cabaña y se quitó el hechizo.

-Tú también me odias, ¿verdad? -dijo, con las esperanzas de una charla amistosa por el piso tras ese cambio en el tono del semigigante.

-No, no, claro que no -dijo él-. Ya se todo lo que pasó. Toma asiento Harry. Esperaba que me visitaras de nuevo un día de estos. Como en los viejos tiempos, ya sabes. ¿Quieres té?

-Sí, por favor -dijo Harry, tomando asiento y acariciando a Fang. Qué bueno era ver como el perro estaba emocionado de verlo. Al menos él no lo juzgaba.

-Terrible, lo que ocurrió -dijo Hagrid, mientras preparaba el té-. Pero entiendo que no tienes toda la culpa, Harry. Son cosas que pasan. Cosas de gente joven.

Luego de preparar el té, se sentó junto a Harry y le pasó una canasta con unos bollos especialmente duros.

-Gracias -dijo Harry, y tomó uno. No le importaba más nada. Hasta comería los bollos duros de Hagrid si eso la garantizaba caerle mejor a su amigo. Estaba desesperado por caer bien a alguien.

-Dime, ¿cómo has estado estos días?

-Terrible -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Cómo hasta estado tú?

-Bien, bien -Hagrid asintió, mirando a Harry con preocupación-. Tú sabes, empezando las clases y todo eso.

-¿Eres profesor nuevamente, verdad?

-Sí, sí, McGonagall me devolvió mi puesto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Qué bien, Hagrid.

-Es bueno enseñar, sí -dijo él, bebiendo su té-. Pero mejor hablemos de tu problema, Harry. Imagino que por eso has venido.

-Sí, bueno… No sé qué puedo decir de eso.

-¿Por qué engañaste a Ginny? -dijo Hagrid, preocupado-. Ella es una niña tan buena…

-Lo sé, Hagrid, soy un idiota.

-Si me dijeras que la engañaste con otra muchacha que conociste en un baile, o… ¿tú vas a bailes?

-Jamás -dijo Harry-. No, no hago nada de eso. Supongo que tienen en el mundo mágico, pero nadie me ha invitado.

-Sí, claro. Los hay. Bueno, en mi juventud he conocido uno o dos lugares para bailar y conocer muchachas.

-¿De verdad? -Harry sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Oh, sí, no creerás que siempre he sido un viejo solterón, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sé que tú y Madame Maxime…

-Olvídate de ella, Harry. Ya te he contado mi historia con ella. Pero no, no he estado solo siempre. He conocido algunas muchachas, en mi juventud, que no tenían problemas con mi gran tamaño. De hecho, te confieso que a algunas de ellas les resultaba atractivo.

Harry sonrió de nuevo y bebió de su té.

-Ahora bien, Harry, como te decía. Si me dijeras que estuviste con otra cualquiera, desconocida, me enfadaría contigo. Porque Ginny es una buena niña y no lo merece. Pero, tratándose de Hermione… -se quedó pensativo-. Ustedes tienen una historia, el uno con el otro.

-Sí, una gran historia. Pero supongo que creíste que era una buena amistad y nada más.

-No lo sé, no había pensado en eso. Pero está bien si te gusta. Supongo que la conoces más que a Ginny. Han compartido más cosas juntos. Es muy normal que te guste, Harry. Son compañeros de aventuras, de vida, mucho más que con la hermana de Ron. Te diría más, te diría que Hermione y tú son el uno para el otro.

Harry miró a Hagrid con seriedad y respeto, agradecido de tenerlo a él como amigo.

-Ron nunca volverá a hablarme, Hagrid.

-Bueno, quizás su enojo no sea para siempre -se quedó pensativo nuevamente-. Conociendo a Ron, bueno… por algunos años, quizás.

Abatido, Harry se desplomó en el asiento y comió otro bollo masticando con fuerza.

-No es como que no hubiera estado peleado antes con Ron -dijo, luego de tragar-. Nos hemos peleado en varias ocasiones. Casi podríamos decir que tengo una gran pelea con Ron una vez al año en promedio. Pero esta vez… Esta vez, creo que es para siempre.

Harry quedó cabizbajo, y Hagrid lo miró con aprehensión.

-No te pongas así -dijo con tristeza-. Mira, se supone que no te diga esto… -pensó unos instantes antes de continuar-. Pero Hermione ha estado aquí estos días. También vino a verme para buscar consejo.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Harry, interesado.

-Sí. Está destruida, ella también. Pobre, me da tristeza, igual que tú. Le dije exactamente lo mismo que te digo a ti en este momento: Lo que hicieron es algo malo para Ron y Ginny, y me apena por ellos dos. Pero entiendo que les pasara esto el uno con el otro, y creo que si de verdad se quieren, deberían estar juntos. Y que no les importe lo que digan los demás. ¿Qué opciones tienen, eh? Si se gustan, se gustan. Los demás podrán enojarse, pensar que son unos traidores. Quizás podrían haberle dicho a Ron de una manera mejor, pero ya está hecho, él tendrá que aceptarlo. Ustedes se quieren el uno al otro.

-Entonces Hermione dijo que me quería -dijo Harry, incorporándose un poco.

-Bueno, no se supone que te diga eso, Harry.

-Gracias -Harry se sentía un poco mejor-. Es bueno saberlo, de cualquier forma. Creo que siento algo por ella, Hagrid, algo que no sentía por Ginny. Si algún día superamos esto y conseguimos estar juntos, podría hacer que al menos eso saliera bien. No sé si Ron pudiera perdonarme alguna vez, pero tampoco podría estar el resto de mi vida mirando a Hermione así y viendo como está con él y no conmigo, ¿no crees? Eso también me hubiera destruido.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Harry -Hagrid bebió su té y lo miró detenidamente-. Cómo han crecido, niños. A veces lo olvido.

Alguien golpeó la puerta en ese momento.

-¡Adelante! Está abierto -gritó él.

La puerta se abrió, y Harry una vez más sintió una aceleración del pulso al ver a Hermione entrar sin notar su presencia.

-Hola, Hagrid. ¿Cómo estás? Pensé en venir a ver…

Se detuvo al ver a Harry.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo con frialdad. Harry iba a contestar, pero no le dio la oportunidad-. No importa. Volveré después.

-¡Espera! -Harry se puso de pie y fue tras ella.

-Olvídalo, Harry, no hablaré contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo él, yendo tras ella con una ardiente mezcla de emociones-. No me ignores…

-Es muy pronto. No puedo hablarte.

-Vamos, Hermione -se acercó a ella y quiso agarrarla del brazo.

-¡Que me dejes! -protestó, y lo miró enfada unos instantes. Él se quedó quieto, y no dijo nada más. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó a pasos largos hacia el castillo.

-Bueno… Valía la pena que lo intentes -opinó Hagrid, dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. Ya se le pasará, Harry. Confía en mí. Pronto ustedes cuatro estarán bien, podrán superar esto…

Pero los días pasaron, y nadie superó nada. No volvió a hablar con ninguno de sus amigos, y los días se hicieron eternos y aburridos. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en el aula de la materia Hechizos y Encantamiento de Aurores I, practicando hechizos solo. Nadie de sus compañeros quería practicar con él. Muchos lo miraban con desprecio al pasar. Había pasado de ser el héroe mágico al mago más odiado. Lo bueno era que no era la primera vez que pasaba de ser un famoso mago heroico a un mago famoso desprestigiado, así que ya sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer y qué no hacer. Se quedó solo, sin molestar a nadie, tratando de que no lo molesten.

En la clase del miércoles, Criminología Aplicada a la Magia, veían muchos contenidos prácticos, pero también algo de teoría. En un momento determinado de la clase, Harry estaba repasando el libro de la asignatura para hacer el trabajo que les habían mandado, que consistía en resolver el crimen que el profesor les había dado como ejercicio. Había un asesino, y debían averiguar quién era en base a las pistas que había dejado. La profesora Jerkings les había dado veinte minutos, a ver quién podía resolverlo en ese tiempo, y Harry trataba de reflexionar el acertijo mientras repasaba los distintos hechizos de ocultismo de magia negra en su libro.

-Lo tengo -dijo en voz alta, y levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Potter? -dijo la profesora, y todos hicieron silencio y lo miraron, varios con la misma mueca de desprecio usual en esos días.

-El asesino es el compañero del auror -dijo Harry, ojeando el libro de texto para confirmar si estaba en lo correcto-. Porque puede deducirse del texto que no realizó los procedimientos de rutina, lo que lo deja en sospecha; además la víctima había sido asesinada con una varita de 23 cm., que es un largo de varita habitual en magos de la personalidad del compañero. Finalmente, me doy cuenta porque los hechizos que utilizaron para cubrir la magia negra empleada coinciden con la magia que vemos en esta carrera, la carrera que se estudia para ser auror.

-Muy buen ojo, Potter -dijo la profesora, sorprendida-. Esperaba que descubrieran como mucho que la varita y su personalidad coincidían, pero me sorprende que hayas descubierto los otros indicios. Excelente, Potter.

Harry sabía que sus compañeros lo miraban aún con más desprecio, pero los ignoró. Acababa de descubrir algo. Mientras la profesora hablaba y explicaba algo del ejercicio, Harry sacó una notas que tenía dentro de su cuaderno y empezó a hacer flechas y anotar palabras en las notas. Buscó en su libro de texto y siguió anotando.

-Claro -dijo en voz alta, para sí mismo, en un susurro-. Esto tiene sentido.

Quizás su compañero del banco de al lado creyera que estaba loco por hablar solo, pero no le importó. Acababa de darse cuenta que si la Varita de Saúco había sido la varita asesina de aquellos tres magos, entonces no había forma de hacer una correlación entre la varita y el perfil del asesino, porque era una varita que no había elegido a su amo, como solía ocurrir, y motivo por el cual se las podía ligar a la personalidad de estos para descubrir quiénes eran sus amos; sino que era una varita que respondía a un amo que había desarmado a su amo anterior. Por ende, el departamento de aurores había mentido al decir que tenían un esquema del perfil del asesino, como habían hecho en información que Harry había oído allí mismo la semana anterior. Y no podía ser una equivocación, porque esos magos eran aurores y conocían la teoría y los hechizos. Según el libro de texto, la única forma de conseguir un perfil en un caso como ese, sin más evidencias del asesino, era por medio de información de su varita obtenida por hechizos de aurores.

-No se consiguió eliminar la cobertura de magia negra, porque había sido realizada con la Varita de Saúco -reflexionó Harry en un susurro para sí mismo-. La varita es perfecta. Ningún auror pudo acceder a los hechizos realizados por el asesino. ¿Cómo consiguieron un perfil entonces? No existe forma. No pudieron hacerlo. O sea que están mintiendo. El departamento de aurores tiene que estar involucrado con el homicidio, alguien allí es un cómplice.

Su compañero de al lado lo miraba como si estuviera loco, e incluso unos segundos después se puso de pie y se fue a sentar a otra parte. Pero a Harry no le importaba.

Estaba un paso más cerca de descubrir a su atacante. O era alguien del departamento de aurores, o tenía un cómplice allí.


	13. Artículos de Quidditch Potter

13\. Artículos de Quidditch Potter

-Así que esa es mi teoría –le dijo Harry a su amigo-. Alguien del departamento tiene que estar involucrado, ¿entiendes? Claro que esta mañana no pude hablarlo con nadie en el Ministerio. Pensé en contarle mis sospechas a Edgar Millan, el jefe del departamento. Pero, ¿y si es él quien está involucrado?

-Claro –le dijo su amigo-. No puedes arriesgarte.

-No, no puedo. Es un tema muy delicado, no puedes contar estas sospechas a cualquier persona, porque no sabes en quien confiar. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, así dicen los libros de aurores, al menos. Ahora entiendo por qué Ojoloco Moody era tan paranoico. Creo que no es una profesión muy feliz ser un auror. En fin, no creo tener confianza con nadie en esa oficina para poder plantearle mis sospechas, solo pensé en contárselo a Kingsley, pero no quiero molestarlo hasta que no tenga algo más concreto, necesito recabar más pistas. Así que por eso decidí, mientras tanto, contártelo a ti. ¿Tú qué opinas, Neville?

Neville se quedó en silencio mientras se rascaba una oreja.

-No lo sé, no es algo de lo que entienda mucho. Soy más del tipo que entiende sobre herbología –dijo el muchacho, con una mueca-. Lo siento Harry. No soy un investigador brillante como tus otros amigos.

Harry resopló, un poco frustrado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por venir, de cualquier forma, Neville. Pensé que estarías del lado de ellos.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, sí estoy del lado de Ginny –dijo Neville entonces, y adoptó una mirada más seria-. Por eso vine, para hablarlo contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Ella es una buena persona.

Harry se quedó mirando a Neville y supo que aquella reunión en su casa no resultaría como él quería.

-Bien, Neville. Nuevamente, gracias por venir. Pero si solo quieres criticarme…

-No he venido a criticarte. Sé que tú también eres una buena persona. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo fue que pasó eso?

-No lo sé, Neville. Sólo pasó.

-¿Siempre te ha gustado Hermione?

-Pues no lo creo. Creo que empezó más recientemente. Quizás… en los últimos años.

-Eso es bastante tiempo.

-Entonces sí, hace bastante tiempo. Pero ella y Ron parecían destinados a estar juntos, y yo era muy amigo de ambos como para intentar romper ese destino. Así que me sentí cómodo fijándome en Ginny y pensando en ella. Supongo que así fue.

-¿Y cómo fue que ocurrió esto con Hermione?

-¿Quieres detalles? –preguntó Harry con ironía, sin comprender la pregunta.

-No, no me refiero a eso –Neville le sonrió y luego volvió a adoptar la cara seria-. Es que, Harry, a mí me da mucho miedo acercarme a una chica. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Entonces Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo con desconcierto.

-No viniste a acompañarme y escuchar mi teoría sobre el mago tenebroso. Pero tampoco a criticarme. ¡Viniste a pedirme consejos románticos! Esto es increíble.

-Vamos, Harry, dime –Neville se reclinó en su asiento-. Es que hay una chica que me gusta, y…

-¿Luna?

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! –miró nervioso hacia todos lados, como temeroso de que alguien más hubiera descifrado su secreto.

-Llámalo intuición. O quizás es obvio para todos –murmuró Harry, sirviendo cerveza de manteca en un vaso y pasándoselo a su amigo.

-No, ya no bebo –le dijo él, devolviéndoselo-. La cerveza de manteca tiene altísimo contenido graso, ¿sabías?

-¿Te estás cuidando?

-Sí, un poco, quiero ponerme en forma. También empecé a hacer ejercicio. Hay unas máquinas de gimnasio mágicas que tonifican tus músculos cinco veces más que las muggle. Pero no cambiemos de tema.

-¿Quieres beber otra cosa?

-¿Tienes algún jugo de hierbas, o plantas naturales?

-No.

-¿Algún té?

-Tampoco.

-Agua, entonces.

-¿Del grifo está bien?

-Eres un desastre viviendo solo, Harry.

-Es que siempre que voy a hacer compras acabo comprando cosas innecesarias, y no me doy cuenta de comprar las cosas importantes.

Harry sirvió agua a Neville y se volvió a sentar a la mesa de su casa, bebiéndose él el vaso de cerveza.

-No puedo darte consejos románticos, porque no soy del tipo galán o romántico, a decir verdad, Neville. Cuando me puse a salir con Ginny hice que ocurriera a base de coraje y besándola en un momento que incluso no era el más oportuno, pero funcionó por suerte, o hubiera quedado muy en ridículo ante mucha gente. Y con Hermione, fue en un momento de debilidad donde ambos estábamos compartiendo algo que había pasado, juntos, y acabamos abrazados… No lo sé, solo ocurrió. No tengo tipos ni consejos para darte. Si te gusta Luna, solo ve y díselo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Neville respiró hondo y tomó coraje-. Voy a hacerlo. Voy a esperar unos días, a ver si se presenta la situación…

-La situación no vendrá, tú deberás buscarla.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Ve y dile que quieres ir a tomar algo con ella a Las Tres Escobas el viernes por la noche. ¿Sabías que muchos magos jóvenes van allí a beber los fines de semana por la noche? Y luego salen a algún bailable de magos. Hay uno aquí mismo, en Hogsmeade.

-Harry, soy Neville –dijo él, como si necesitara que se lo recuerde-. No voy a esos lugares. Y no bebo en Las Tres Escobas los viernes por la noche. Recién salimos de Hogwarts. Sé que otros chicos de dieciocho o más hacen esas cosas, pero aún es muy pronto, y… y además, soy yo. Tú sabes.

-Entonces invítala a tomar algo por la tarde en la casa de té de Madame Puddifoot.

-¿A ella? ¿Yo? ¿En esa casa de té para niñas románticas?

-Tienes razón, muy mala idea. A Luna deberías llevarla a un sitio más extravagante. Ahora que recuerdo, me topé el otro día con una taberna que no conocía aquí en Hogsmeade, en la calle principal. Se llama El Hechizo Infinito, si mal no recuerdo. Está decorada con plantas mágicas y muchos objetos… -se detuvo, porque no quería usar la palabra "raro"-. Objetos peculiares de adorno. Había algunas personas dentro, gente joven. Me parece que es el tipo de lugar que podría gustarle a Luna.

-Bien, la invitaré allí –dijo Neville, asintiendo muchas veces con nerviosismo-. ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Bueno, tú ya no estás en Hogwarts, así que deberás enviarle una carta.

-¿Me ayudas a redactarla?

Juntos, fueron escribiendo y borrando varias veces sobre un trozo de pergamino, hasta que pudieron finalizar una carta con la que Neville estuvo satisfecho, y que Harry aprobó.

-Bien. Esto deberá servir –Harry le dio la carta a Stripy, que salió por la ventana a toda velocidad y se enredó en las ramas del árbol que había frente a la casa. –Si es que Stripy consigue sobrevivir dos kilómetros hasta Hogwarts.

-Gracias, Harry –dijo Neville.

-De nada –Harry bebió otro vaso de cerveza-. ¿Cómo están los estudios en la Academia de Herbología y Botánica Avanzada?

-Muy bien, creo. Recién comienzo, como tú, me mandan muchos deberes.

-¿A qué te dedicarás luego?

-Bueno, puedo ser un botánico, o científico. O profesor.

-Genial. Serías un buen profesor.

-Gracias. Tú deberías dedicarte a ser profesor también.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, has sido un gran profesor, en el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Harry se preguntó si Neville aún guardaría esperanzas de que esa agrupación estuviera activa, o volviera a estarlo a alguna vez. Pero sería ridículo que lo pensara, ya que la batalla contra Voldemort había terminado.

-Podría ser, no lo sé –Harry se encogió de hombros-. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé si continuar en el curso de auror. Parecía ser mi vocación, pero cada vez estoy menos seguro.

-Podrías abrirte un negocio también –sugirió él-. Incluso para tener un ingreso extra, si quieres seguir estudiando para auror. Mi abuela tiene una tienda en el Callejón Diagon que ha estado alquilando a un señor mayor que acaba de morir. Ahora está desocupada. Si quieres puedes alquilarla y convertirla en algo que te guste.

-¿Una tienda? –Harry jamás había considerado eso.

-¡Sí! –dijo él, emocionado-. De artículos de Quidditch, escobas. La gente irá si sabe que lo administra Harry Potter. Es la ventaja que tiene…

-Nadie irá si sabe que lo atiende Harry Potter –dijo Hary con ironía-. Lanzarán piedrazos a las vidrieras, Neville.

-No necesariamente. No todo el mundo te odia por eso, Harry. Es solo una estupidez romántica para algunos. La mayoría de los magos te sigue idolatrando por haber vencido a Voldemort. Si vendes artículos de protección contra magia negra, por ejemplo, podrías hacerte rico.

-No quiero dinero –dijo él-. Solo que no sé qué hacer con mi vida, y cada vez me gusta menos todo lo que hago.

-Quizás te gustaría hacer eso –dijo Neville-. Avísame si quieres. El local está en pleno centro del Callejón Diagon, cerca de todos los negocios importantes. Y mi abuela no pide mucho dinero por el alquiler.

Harry se quedó pensativo. De pronto, una idea surgió en él: atender una tienda en el Callejón Diagon podía ser una excelente forma de estar cerca de Ron. Si ambos administraban negocios allí, tarde o temprano deberían cruzarse y verse forzados a cruzar palabra. Ron no dejaría también Sortilegios Weasley. No podía renunciar a todos los empleos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry entonces.

-¿De acuerdo qué? –Neville se había distraído examinando uno de los cuadros de Quidditch que tenía colgados Harry de la pared.

-Abriré una tienda, le alquilaré a tu abuela.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Así sin más? Vaya, era solo una idea. Pero te decidiste rápido.

-Creo que podría servirme, para estar cerca de Ron. Puedo pagarlo con parte de mi sueldo del Ministerio, y abrir solo fines de semana y jueves y viernes por la tarde. Me mantendrá ocupado.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Puedo dedicarme a vender artículos de Quidditch, ¿qué dices?

-Me parece bien. Recuerdas que yo te di esa idea recién, ¿verdad? Yo abriría una botánica, pero me pareció que eso sería más lo tuyo.

El proceso no fue tan largo o tedioso como pensó que podía ser. En las siguientes semanas, Harry se mantuvo ocupado haciendo trámites en el Ministerio para habilitar el comercio mágico, pidió permisos y autorizaciones, firmó contrato con la abuela de Neville y tuvo que hacer un curso del Ministerio referido a sanidad y control de plagas de escarabajos.

Se enteró, por medio de Neville, que Seamus, Dean y Ron habían ido a las pruebas de Quidditch profesional, y Ron había quedado elegido para Guardián de la liga internacional de Inglaterra. No lo sorprendió tanto, él sabía que Ron tenía talento. Estaba contento, porque eso animaría a Ron. Él no se había molestado en ir, porque obviamente hubiera sido estúpido querer reconciliarse con Ron compitiendo con él por el puesto. Ahora se arrepentía un poco, porque si él hubiera quedado para buscador podrían haber compartido el equipo.

-Reabrirán pruebas para buscador a fines de noviembre –le comentó Neville-. No me gusta tanto el Quidditch, pero Luna me dijo eso. Parece que no encontraron el buscador que querían. Es tu oportunidad, Harry.

-Sí, quizás vaya –dijo él, pensativo-. ¿Y cómo va todo con Luna?

-Aún no me animo a decirle que me gusta, pero nos hemos encontrado una vez.

-¿Fueron a ese bar?

-Bueno, no. Nos encontramos en una biblioteca para estudiar. Dije que la ayudaría con los ÉXTASIS.

-No está mal –le dijo Harry-. Ahora debes esforzarte en invitarla a una cita de verdad.

Finalmente, cerca de Halloween, Harry ya tenía todo listo. Un proveedor le daría escobas de Quidditch de varias marcas y modelos, otro las herramientas y elementos de limpieza y mantenimiento de escobas, y otro todo lo referido a decoración y complementos del mundo del Quidditch. Mandó a hacer un cartel con el título de la tienda: "Artículos de Quidditch Potter".

-No lo habrás pensado demasiado, ¿verdad? –bromeó Tom, el dueño de El Caldero Chorreante, mientras observaba desde el medio del callejón cómo colocaban el letrero encima del negocio.

-No quería complicarme con el nombre –reconoció Harry. Lo importante era que su apellido estuviera en el título. Pero no para vender más, sino para Ron no tardara en notar su presencia.

Conscientemente, Harry no planeó demasiado su negocio. Solo lo llenó de artículos de Quidditch y lo abrió lo antes posible. El local era pequeño en comparación con otros de alrededor, pero eso le gustaba: no quería ostentar o parecer pretencioso, prefería mantenerlo lo más sencillo posible. Tampoco fue necesaria tanta inversión de dinero. Si bien no le alcanzó con su sueldo del Ministerio al final, solo usó un pequeño puñado de monedas de sus ahorros de forma adicional. No era como el emprendimiento que habían iniciado Fred y George años atrás, increíblemente llamativo y con una enorme inversión, lleno de productos y en un local enorme. Lo de Harry era una pequeña tienda no más grande que la Tienda de Calderos.

-Me gusta el estilo –comentó la dependiente de la Tienda de Pergaminos, Plumas y Tinta, examinando el negocio desde afuera. Había llamado la atención de varios dueños de negocios del callejón. –Es sencillo, pero tiene tu apellido en el letrero, lo que hará que te hagas de unas buenas ventas, muchacho.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, emocionado-. Abriré oficialmente al público el día de Halloween. Creo que será una buena oportunidad, y será en el fin de semana.

Ese día, Harry llegó temprano al Callejón Diagon y abrió su local. Sacó algunas escobas y adornos de Quidditch a la puerta del negocio, para que llamaran la atención, sobre unos exhibidores. Sacó un cartel que había mandado a hacer donde promocionaba algunos artículos con descuentos, y realizó algunas limpiezas adicionales con su varita en el interior. Se veía bastante bien. Había una vitrina con las escobas de mayor calidad, exhibidas de forma brillante tras los cristales e incluso algunas girando lentamente en su lugar por arte de magia. Allí estaba la nueva Saeta de Fuego II, la Saeta de Fuego Clásica y un modelo nuevo de Nimbus, la Nimbus Lion, que había salido unos meses atrás sin tener tanto éxito entre los fanáticos del Quidditch pero aun así siendo bastante costosa y mereciendo un lugar en la vitrina.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus puertas al público, un pequeño grupito de magos, sobre todo hombres, se habían agolpado en la entrada, interesados. Se trataba de magos jóvenes que debían estar casualmente por allí y se enteraron que abriría un negocio nuevo de Quidditch.

-¡Bienvenidos! –les dijo Harry sonriente, mientras entraban y miraban con curiosidad las estanterías. Buscó a Ron con la mirada, pero no estaba entre ellos.

-¡Hola, Harry! –dijo una voz. Harry vio que Neville se acercaba a él, muy emocionado-. ¡Increíble lo que has hecho aquí! ¡Te quedó excelente!

-Gracias, Neville –dijo Harry, sonriendo. Detrás suyo, una bruja de veinte años se acercó al mostrador con una pequeña estatuilla de Wronski que se movía y en la que se veía al jugar haciendo su clásico amago. Sería su primer cliente. -¿Puedo ayudarte? –le dijo Harry.

-Sí, quería llevar este –dijo ella, buscando dinero en su bolso-. Cinco sickles, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es –dijo Harry, que había puesto cartelitos con precios en todos los artículos el día anterior. Le cobró a la bruja y ella se alejó con la estatuilla. Tras ella, dos magos más se acercaron para pagar por unos equipos limpiadores de escobas. Empezó a formarse una fila ante la caja.

-¡Cuánta gente! –dijo Neville, emocionado-. ¡Muy bien, Harry!

Mientras Harry le cobraba al grupito de magos, una bruja adulta se acercó con expresión impaciente.

-Disculpa –le dijo a Harry, mirándolo con prisa-. ¿Puedo consultarte cuál es la diferencia entre la Barredora 12 y la Cometa 270? Mi hijo rompió la suya por accidente y debo mandarle una nueva a Hogwarts. Me interesaron ambas, por el precio que tienen.

-Claro, la diferencia es… -empezó Harry, pero al ver la fila que se estaba formando ante la caja entendió que no podía asesorarla adecuadamente y al mismo tiempo cobrar a toda esa gente. No había pensado en eso. –Oye, Neville –le dijo a su amigo, entonces-. ¿Quieres ser cajero? Te pagaré.

Neville lo miró con desconcierto unos instantes, y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Neville cobraba a los clientes, Harry iba por la tienda ayudando a los magos y brujas que tenían consultas sobre los distintos artículos en venta. El día se pasó rapidísimo, porque no dejó de entrar gente. El negocio era un éxito total. Solo que Ron jamás fue a verlo.

Al finalizar la jornada, Harry despidió con la mano al mago al que acababa de venderle un repuesto de cerdas de escoba de alta calidad, y cerró la persiana del local con la varita. Quedó dentro, solo con Neville. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

-Lo siento, Neville –dijo Harry-. Me salvaste el día. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. Esto se salió de control.

-¡Lo sé! –dijo él, y Harry vio que, por suerte, estaba contento y no enfadado por haberlo tomado de cajero todo el día sin avisar previamente-. Fue increíble. Vas a vender mucho.

-Toma –dijo Harry. Sacó un puñado de galleones de la caja y se los puso en las manos. Neville se los quedó mirando atónito.

-No es necesario, Harry…

-Claro que sí, te los has ganado. No había pensado que necesitara un empleado, pero creo que no podré solo con esto.

-Bueno, supongo que no me molestaría ser cajero –dijo Neville-. Siempre y cuando sea solo los fines de semana y jueves y viernes por la tarde, coincide perfectamente con mis horarios de la Academia.

-¡Genial! –dijo Harry-. Te pagaré bien. Lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, el negocio siguió funcionando igual de bien. Harry pensó que el impacto inicial de un negocio nuevo duraría un solo día, y luego bajaría la venta, pero no fue así. Muchos magos y brujas estaban sorprendidos de que Harry hubiera abierto un negocio, y se acercaban con curiosidad y acababan comprando cosas. Si bien era cierto que algunos solo entraban para ver a Harry, pedirle un autógrafo y luego irse (o, en algunos casos, insultarlo por haber engañado a su novia, sin siquiera conocerlo), la verdad es que no estaba tan mal. También había muchos magos y brujas que lo trataban con respeto, compraban y se marchaban.

Tuvo que encargar pedidos a sus proveedores en el día, desesperado, porque se quedaba sin mercancía y aún no había aprendido a calcular bien el volumen de venta. Hizo más dinero en esos dos días que lo que el Ministerio le había pagado por ir a trabajar todo el mes anterior. Si bien lo del Ministerio igualmente era un puesto inicial para magos jóvenes, de pocas horas semanales, la idea del negocio había resultado excelente. Pronto recuperó dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos de su casa, y añadir nuevas cantidades a su bóveda de Gringotts, en vez de sacarla.

Neville también estaba contento con el dinero que ganaba, e iba a trabajar con ganas. Harry tuvo que registrarlo como empleado también en el Ministerio de la Magia, toda una serie de trámites aburridos pero que formaban parte de aquella nueva vida de adultos en la que se había metido. De lunes a miércoles estudiaba, de miércoles a viernes trabajaba en el Ministerio por la mañana, jueves y viernes también en su tienda por la tarde, y sábados y domingos en la tienda. Básicamente, trabajaba y estudiaba todo el día.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Dada su situación, lo único que podía planificar para su vida era distraerse con esas cosas. Ya no tenía a nadie, excepto a Neville y quizás a Hagrid, aunque no lo había ido a ver de vuelta. Sin ningún Weasley de su lado ni sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts, la única compañía de Harry eran las señoras mayores que entraban a su negocio fingiendo que querían comprar cuando en realidad querían tener largas charlas con Harry sobre cómo había vencido a Voldemort, y los magos que de verdad querían artículos de Quidditch y se quedaban largos ratos hablándole de Quidditch, cosa que Harry disfrutaba pero que a la larga era aburrido también.

La semanas pasaron. Ya estaban a mediados de noviembre, y nada cambiaba en su vida. Todo era igual. El negocio no había funcionado como pensaba: le daba mucho dinero, había mucha venta y mucha gente, pero no aparecía ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny por allí. Y, para colmo, no era como que tuviera tiempo para pasear por el callejón y pasar "casualmente" por Sortilegios Weasley. Había tenido una especie de fantasía de su negocio siendo algo tranquilo, con él sentado en la puerta viendo pasar a la gente por el callejón, recibiendo clientes ocasionales, con la tranquilidad suficiente para pasear por allí y quizás toparse con Ron por accidente.

En cambio, estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a cubrir los pedidos y poder resolver las dudas de todos los que entraban, entregar pedidos grandes a domicilio para los magos que no tenían cómo transportarlos, mantener el orden y limpieza continuamente en el local, asegurarse que los precios estuvieran bien puestos y que todo estuviera correctamente exhibido. No tenía tiempo casi ni para ir al baño, mucho menos para "toparse accidentalmente con Ron".

Por otro lado, sus estudios marchaban tan normal como se podía esperar. No había hecho ningún amigo en la Academia. La mayoría de los magos allí eran jóvenes de su edad cuya cara le resultaba conocida de Hogwarts. Jamás les había dirigido la palabra allí; y, si bien eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerlo allí, algunos de Slytherin por ejemplo no recordaba que fueran personas con las que le gustaría relacionarse. Los que no recordaba habiéndose burlado de él en el pasado en algún pasillo de Hogwarts cuando todos pensaban que era un mentiroso en quinto, o cuando pensaban que era un mago oscuro en sexto, ahora lo miraban con desprecio allí pensando que era un mujeriego.

De cualquier forma, no quería tener amigos. Solo quería que Ron y Hermione volvieran a hablarle.

Una mañana de noviembre, en el Ministerio, Harry estaba numerando legajos en pergaminos que el jefe del departamento debía firmar luego, una tarea sumamente aburrida. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en qué sería de la vida de Hermione. Hacía tanto que no la veía ni hablaba con ella. Sabía que tenía que intentarlo en algún momento, pero no sabía si era la mejor estrategia. Ya que ella estaba tan enfadada con él, querer acercarse a ella no podía resultar en algo bueno. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo y esperar, ver si se le pasaba y ella iba hacia él. Era muy angustiante, aun así, no saber qué era de su vida, si estaba bien, si estaba sola o no, si estaba con Ron…

Se quedó con uno de los pergaminos en la mano, ya que no tenía cerebro para buscar y copiar el número de legajo. Su cerebro estaba muy lejos de allí, en uno de esos momentos donde lo invadía la melancolía y todo dejaba de tener sentido.

Con el pergamino inmóvil en su mano, Harry se puso a pensar en si podría intentar hablar con Ron, en cambio. Se acercaban las pruebas de fines de noviembre para el puesto de buscador del equipo internacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra, y ya se había inscripto. No había practicado nada, iría simplemente el día de las pruebas, deseando lo mejor. No tenía tiempo para practicar. Pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de quedar en el equipo con Ron. Si eso funcionaba, sabía que Ron no abandonaría el equipo solo porque Harry estuviera allí. Sería desaprovechar una oportunidad que se daba una sola vez en la vida. Aun así, era muy difícil que Harry también tuviera la suerte de ser elegido. Elegían solo a los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del país. Ellos eran los que representaban al país en las ligas europeas y en el Mundial.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, se quedó mirando el pergamino que tenía en la mano, al que nunca le había anotado el legajo. Y algo le llamó la atención, pero no sabía qué.

-Oye –le dijo a otro mago de unos veintitrés años, ya recibido de auror, que se llamaba Jack y trabajaba en el escritorio más próximo al suyo; él le había dado esos pergaminos para realizar la tarea-. ¿De qué son estos papeles?

-¿Mmm? –dijo él, que estaba tirado en su asiento chupando una pluma, al parecer sin hacer nada-. Oh, eso. Nada importante. Unos registros que el señor Millan debe firmar.

-Sí, pero, ¿registros de qué?

-De testimonios –dijo él, restándole importancia-. Testimonios que aurores han tomado de nombres, perfiles y características de magos que podrían o no ser tenebrosos. Fueron obtenidos en trabajos de campo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Este nombre no fue obtenido por un auror –dijo Harry, abriendo grandes los ojos mientras miraba el pergamino que tenía ante él. Jack entonces dejó la pluma, porque se dio cuenta de que Harry había descubierto algo importante. –Este nombre lo descubrí yo –dijo Harry, con asombro-. Escribí una nota con este nombre y otras cosas durante mi práctica de verano. Es un nombre que surgió del testimonio de aquel mago que luego fue asesinado. Dijo que el intruso que había entrado en su mansión se llamaba así, con este nombre que está escrito aquí. Yo tomé nota, junto con otras cosas, y luego alguien aquí transcribió mi nota en estos registros.

-Sí, puede ser –Jack no comprendía por qué Harry estaba tan asombrado-. ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño, Harry? Los testimonios obtenidos por prácticas de verano de aspirantes a auror también son transcriptos en estos registros. Son pistas válidas para dar con magos oscuros.

-Pues aquí está el mago oscuro –Harry señaló el nombre en el pergamino.

-Solo son sospechas. Algunos nombres ni siquiera se condicen con personas reales. Por eso no son investigados de inmediato. Luego de que el señor Millan lo firme, serán repartidos a algún auror para hacer investigaciones de rutina…

-No, yo ya sé quién es este –Harry volvió a señalar el nombre que figuraba allí, estupefacto ante su descubrimiento-. Porque Vincent McGreggor no solo es el nombre del mago que irrumpió en aquella mansión esa noche, según dijo la víctima antes de morir. También es el nombre del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.


	14. El tercer homicidio

14\. El tercer homicidio

Harry y Jack avanzaron a toda prisa a través de los escritorios del departamento, hacia el despacho del señor Millan.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Harry? -preguntó Jack, entusiasmado-. Es increíble que quien transcribió ese informe no se haya dado cuenta…

-Quizás no conocía a este profesor -dijo Harry, mientras avanzaban junto a varios magos que levantaban la mirada con curiosidad por la prisa de ellos dos. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar sus sospechas de que alguien de ese departamento podía estar involucrado. Podía ser cualquiera. El mismo jefe del departamento, su compañero Jack…

Llegaron al despacho del señor Millan y golpearon, pero nadie respondió.

-¿Buscan al señor Millan? -preguntó una voz tras ellos. Se volvieron y uno de los magos antiguos del departamento, el señor Flowers, que trabajaba allí hace muchos años, los observó con una mirada de intriga.

Harry no respondió. De pronto, no confiaba en nadie.

-Él y Dawlish salieron urgente hacia Hogwarts hace instantes. Ha habido otro homicidio, allí.

Se quedaron pasmados ante la noticia.

-¿Otro homicidio?

Harry sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo. Instantáneamente su cerebro enloqueció pensando en Ginny, en Hermione, en Luna…

-Tenemos que ir allí -declaró Harry, nervioso.

-No, quédense aquí, ellos ya se están encargando -dijo el señor Flowers, mirando a Harry con una expresión que le generaba al chico ganas de golpearlo en la cara. Era un adulto y ya no toleraba que le dieran órdenes.

Sin decir más nada, Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Jack y el señor Flowers. Caminó en dirección a su escritorio, y cuando estaba a palmos de distancia giró en otra dirección y avanzó a pasos largos hasta fuera del departamento, rumbo a los ascensores.

Harry caminaba rápido y con la mente en blanco, como poseído. Cuando alcanzó los ascensores, unas brujas con expresión de aburrimiento ya cerraban las rejas para marcharse en uno. Harry abrió las rejas y se metió dentro con ellas, generando que lo miraran con enfado. No le importó.

Apretó el botón del salón central y esperó mientras el ascensor se movía y se iba hacia atrás, luego hacia un costado y hacia arriba. Las brujas se bajaron en el tercer piso y antes de marcharse le lanzaron una mirada desagradable al pasar a su lado. Harry esperó, nervioso e impaciente, hasta que el ascensor retomó el trayecto hacia el salón central.

Al llegar, Harry retomó su caminata rápida y tensa en dirección a las chimeneas tan rápido como podía, sin dejar que nada ni nadie lo distrajera. Pasó rápidamente junto a un mago adulto y por accidente lo chocó, haciendo que se le cayera una alta pila de papeles.

-Lo siento -masculló en voz casi inaudible. El mago, de estatura mediana, no muy robusto, hizo un gesto indicando que no se preocupara y se agachó a juntar sus papeles. Harry lo reconoció como un colega suyo del departamento de aurores del que no recordaba el nombre. Pero decidió irse de allí en lugar de ayudarlo.

Al llegar a las chimeneas, Harry se metió rápidamente en la primera que vio. A toda velocidad, ni bien pisó tierra firme giró en el lugar y se apareció muy lejos de allí, junto a las verjas de entrada de Hogwarts.

-Déjame entrar -dijo al instante, porque vio que había alguien conocido del otro lado de las verjas: Filch.

-Potter -dijo Filch con expresión de disgusto-. No me importa que tan famoso seas, no vas a darme órdenes…

-Vengo del Ministerio de la Magia y tengo órdenes de presentarme para hacer registros sobre el crimen que ha ocurrido aquí -mintió Harry, sabiendo que esa era la forma más rápida de poder entrar.

Manteniendo su expresión de disgusto y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Filch abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Harry avanzó rápidamente por los terrenos, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Quién había muerto?

Cuando llegó suficientemente cerca de la entrada al castillo, vio que había un grupito de magos agolpados en la entrada. Distinguió el sombrero de McGonagall y la capa de viaje que Dawlish solía usar. Se apuntó con la varita y se aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador más potente que pudo conjurar. Casi del todo invisible, Harry se acercó a ellos y mantuvo suficiente distancia para oír la conversación que los magos estaban manteniendo. El señor Millan también estaba allí.

-No sabemos cómo lo ha hecho -decía el señor Millan a la profesora McGonagall. Se lo veía inusualmente desconcertado, muy distinto a como solía ser, siempre tranquilo y con apariencia de tener todo bajo control-. No ha dejado rastros. No hay huellas mágicas de ningún tipo. Hace mucho tiempo no veo una escena del crimen tan confusa, con tan pocas pistas…

-No hay nada -decía Dawlish-. No hay rastros de polvo mágico, ni alteraciones en la corteza del espacio-tiempo, ni cenizas de chispas de varita, nada. La ha limpiado completamente.

-Dígame, profesora, de nuevo por favor -dijo el señor Millan-. ¿Cuál era el nombre del profesor?

-Vincent McGreggor -dijo ella, asustada-. Era nuevo aquí. Empezó este año para cubrir la vacante del puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La verdad es que yo no lo conocía demasiado, necesitábamos personal así que hice entrevistas abiertas. Publicamos un aviso en El Profeta y el se presentó. Cumplía con todos los requerimientos: había obtenido Extraordinario en casi todos sus EXTASIS. Yo lo recordaba de haber sido su profesora hace muchos años, pero no era un alumno que hubiera llamado particularmente la atención, su paso por Hogwarts había sido tranquilo, casi no lo recordaba. Había estudiado para ser auror, así que tenía estudios, pero nunca trabajó en el Ministerio. Dijo que vivió y trabajó en una empresa privada de seguridad mágica en el exterior. Lo contraté, y recibí buenos comentarios de él. Los alumnos estaban satisfechos. La verdad es que no contacté tanto con él. No sé si tenía enemigos, o… -la profesora, muy escandalizada, se detuvo y miró al señor Millan con una expresión muy suya-. Pero creo que no hay dudas de quién lo hizo, ¿verdad? Usted vio el mensaje escrito en la pared, con sangre… es la misma firma que apareció en el homicidio de esa familia de Oxford: "el Cazador de Brujas".

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, Minerva -decía el señor Millan-. Le sorprendería saber que la mayoría de los homicidios que aparentan ser de un asesino en serie en verdad son realizados por distintos asesinos que imitan el mismo mensaje para aparentar ser el mismo mago. Aún debemos investigar.

Harry se escondió un poco tras las escaleras de entrada, para evitar que alguien lo reconociera bajo su encantamiento desilusionador. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y no conseguía entender la situación. ¿Vincent McGreggor había sido la víctima? ¿Él había muerto? ¿Cómo era eso posible, si él era el principal sospechoso de Harry? Aquello era muy extraño…

Entonces, Harry tuvo que apartarse del camino para no ser golpeado por un par de magos que se acercaban llevando algo en brazos: era el cuerpo, Harry estaba seguro. Estaba envuelto en una especie de plástico negro y los dos magos lo llevaban levitando en el aire mediante magia.

-Profesora, sé que quizás no quiera hacer esto, y la entenderé -dijo el señor Millan, cuando los dos magos llegaron junto a ellos-. Pero necesitamos que alguien identifique el cuerpo.

-Sí, de acuerdo, no hay problema -dijo ella, sujetándose el pecho con una mano.

Uno de los dos magos abrió el plástico en la parte de la cabeza, la profesora McGonagall echó un vistazo y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué barbaridad!

-Este asesino es despiadado, como un animal -comentó Dawlish-. Igual que con el crimen de Oxford. Una brutalidad.

-¿Es él? -preguntó el señor Millan, mirando a McGonagall con expresión de incertidumbre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tapándose la boca con la mano y con los ojos cerrados.

-Es él -confirmó-. El profesor McGreggor…

Millan se quedó mirando a McGonagall, con expresión desconcertante. Harry se preguntó si el jefe del departamento sabía lo mismo que sabía Harry, y por eso tenía esa expresión, como si dudara que el cuerpo fuera verdaderamente de Vincent McGreggor, y por eso había esperado que McGonagall se lo negara.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a los dos magos, y estos avanzaron hacia las verjas que salían de Hogwarts, llevándose el cuerpo.

-Por favor, permítame molestarla con unas últimas preguntas, profesora -dijo Millan, y ella asintió-. ¿Me repetiría cómo encontraron el cuerpo?

-Fue terrible -dijo ella, muy afectada-. Estas dos niñas, Maggie y Romilda, fueron temprano al aula del profesor para cumplir un castigo que este les había dado. Allí lo encontraron. Pobrecitas, dos estudiantes, encontrarse con eso. Salieron gritando horrorizadas…

-El cuerpo llevaba horas allí -dijo Dawlish, completando la información-. Estimo que la hora de muerte fue por la madrugada de hoy, posiblemente cerca de las 2 am.

-Oh, Dios, qué terrible, toda la noche allí.

-¿Nadie oyó nada a esa hora? -preguntó Millan.

-No que yo sepa -dijo McGonagall-. Pero habrá que consultar a los alumnos. Puedo hablar de lo ocurrido en la cena, como directora debo informar a los estudiantes y explicarles lo ocurrido. Les diré que si alguien oyó algo debe venir a decírmelo, por supuesto. Esto es muy grave. El mundo mágico aun no se recupera y ocurre esto. No me extrañaría que hoy mismo algunos padres se lleven a sus hijos de vuelta a casa.

-Sí, estamos de acuerdo en que es terrible -dijo Millan-. Respecto a las dos alumnas que lo encontraron, ¿podría llamarlas, por favor? Les haremos unas preguntas brevemente.

-Por favor, que sean breves. Aún están muy afectadas.

En silencio, Harry subió las escaleras y se metió en el castillo. Empezó a avanzar por la escalera principal, hacia los pisos superiores. En su camino a la torre de Gryffindor, su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo era posible? Había algo muy extraño allí, algo inicialmente incomprensible pero que quizás tendría sentido si pensaba en ello lo suficiente…

Este enigma era inquietante. Primero, un hombre que se hacía llamar Vincent McGreggor había entrado a esa mansión donde Harry fue enviado en el verano, visita tras la cual murió un mago. Pero no había habido mensajes escritos con sangre en la pared en esa ocasión, o al menos no había habido ninguna noticia que Harry escuchara mencionando la firma del Cazador de Brujas.

Ahora, un mago del mismo nombre que acababa de empezar a enseñar en Hogwarts era asesinado. Desde luego, el caso requería (según había aprendido Harry en sus pocas semanas estudiando auror) hacer una investigación comparativa de este asesinato y el crimen de Oxford, para determinar si realmente era una asesino en serie.

Por otro lado, ahora tenía que involucrar como otro posible crimen del "Cazador de Brujas" a aquel asesinato ocurrido en el verano. Si bien este inicialmente no había sido vinculado con el de Oxford porque muchas características habían sido distintas (no había habido mensaje con sangre, no estaba firmado con el nombre Cazador de Brujas, no había sido igual de brutal y despiadado al parecer), ahora había un elemento clave que lo relacionaba: el nombre de Vincent McGreggor. Y eso era, por lo que Harry entendía de crímenes mucho mas importante para vincular dos crímenes que una nota dejada en la pared. Aquello podía ser falso, pero esto tenía muchas más posibilidades de ser verdadero.

Harry avanzó por el séptimo piso hasta llegar al lugar donde quería ir: la torre Gryffindor. Una vez allí, se acercó a la dama gorda y se aclaró la garganta pensando en qué podía decirle esta vez.

-No me engañarás de nuevo, Potter -dijo ella entonces, y Harry se sobresaltó.

-¿Puedes verme?

-Más o menos, sí. Vi una cabellera negra flotando y me di cuenta que era la tuya.

Harry se tocó el cabello. ¿Se estaría desvaneciendo su encantamiento? Probablemente, ya que si hubiera estado mal hecho todo el tiempo los magos en la entrada al castillo lo habrían visto. Harry se apuntó a sí mismo y se lo aplicó nuevamente.

-Ahí está mucho mejor -dijo la Dama Gorda.

-Gracias -le dijo Harry-. Oye, necesito…

-No te dejaré entrar -dijo ella, desafiante.

-¿Por qué no?

-Supe que lo del otro día era mentira. No había ningún mago tenebroso en el castillo.

-Esta vez sí -le mintió Harry. Estaba desesperado.

-No te creo nada, Potter. Me caes bien, sin embargo, pero no puedes pasar. Ahora vete, por favor.

Harry se la quedó mirando unos instantes con enojo. Pero supo que no valía la pena insistir. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo del séptimo piso.

¿A dónde iba ahora? Quizás, si iba a la biblioteca, tuviera suerte…

Se dirigió hacia allí y unos minutos después llegó sin ser visto. En el camino, entró en un baño para mirarse en el espejo y supo que su encantamiento estaba bien ahora.

Al llegar, entró en la biblioteca y se puso a caminar por entre las mesas. Había algunos alumnos estudiando o charlando en susurros. Primero pensó que no había tenido éxito. Pero entonces, mientras doblaba una esquina de una estantería, chocó de lleno con una bruja adolescente a la que se le cayeron todos los libros de las manos.

-¡Hermione!

La chica lanzó un grito, se fue hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la estantería, haciendo que varios libros más cayeran. Un par de alumnos levantaron la mirada, primero asustados, y luego, al ver que no pasó nada, mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca e intercambiando miradas de complicidad entre ellos.

-¡Soy yo! -le susurró Harry al oído.

Hermione se quedó congelada unos instantes, con cara de susto aún. Luego su expresión cambió lentamente hasta volverse una de resentimiento.

-Vete de aquí -le dijo, también en un susurro, y se apresuró a recoger sus libros. Pero Harry fue tras ella y la siguió hasta fuera de la biblioteca, por el pasillo exterior en que no había nadie.

-Que te vayas -dijo ella, al escuchar sus pasos tras ella.

-Por favor, Hermione. Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre el asesinato.

Al oír eso, Hermione se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Harry se quedó en silencio, inseguro de si la chica seguía enfadada o no. Su rostro le indicaba que estaba en actitud pensativa.

Harry decidió que era seguro quitarse el encantamiento desilusionador, así que lo hizo y se reveló ante ella.

-Hola -le dijo. Ella no lo saludó, sino que permaneció pensativa.

-Ven por aquí -le indicó, y se metió en un aula cercana. Mirando alrededor y comprobando que nadie lo veía, Harry fue tras ella.

El aula parecía ser la misma donde había cursado las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el año en que había tenido al profesor Lockheart… ¿o había sido con Lupin allí? Ya no podía recordarlo. Los años habían pasado…

-Yo también estuve pensando en eso, así que podría ser útil compartir ideas -dijo ella con un tono de voz cargado de frialdad exagerada, y tomando asiento tras el pupitre que normalmente era del profesor, frente al escritorio delante de todo. Harry se acercó pero se quedo de pie a un par de metros de distancia de ella, tratando de evitar problemas. -Anda, toma asiento -añadió ella, y Harry sintió como si tuviera que dar un examen y ella fuera la profesora.

-Sí, claro -dijo él, obediente, y tomó asiento.

-Esto es demasiado -le dijo ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Sacó un libro de su mochila y empezó a recorrer páginas con velocidad. -Aquí dice que los McGreggor eran una familia del sur de Gales, sangre mestiza. No hay eventos ni acontecimientos sospechosos en torno a ellos. Figuran en un listado de familias de magos, y nada más. Por mucho que haya buscado, no encuentro conexión con las Artes Oscuras. No hay parentescos con magos de Slytherin, con familias oscuras ni nada parecido. En otras palabras, no tengo nada.

-Lo mismo que pasó con la familia de Oxford -dijo Harry, atreviéndose a hablar. Ella seguía evitando el contacto visual. -No tienen ningún antecedente ni conexión con las Artes Oscuras. Lo que me lleva a pensar…

-Que no eran magos oscuros -dijo Hermione, completando la frase-. Sino gente inocente que murió a manos de un asesino que sí es oscuro. Aunque en el caso del profesor…

-En ese caso yo sospecho, porque él fue identificado como un posible sospechoso de asesinato en el crimen que Ron y yo cubrimos este verano.

-No sabía eso -Hermione frunció la frente, aún sin mirarlo, asombrada-. Yo sospecho de él porque me parecía una persona rara en sus clases. Es decir, era muy buen profesor, sí, pero extraño. Muy callado, serio, parecía como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas en lugar de prestar atención a la clase que daba. No digo que sospecho de que él fuera el asesino, claro que ahora eso queda descartado. Lo que digo es que quizás estaba involucrado en algo o sabía algo de todo esto... ¿Cómo es que fue identificado como sospechoso de asesinato?

-Antes de morir, el mago que visitamos con Ron nos dijo dos nombres. Uno era el de Vincent McGreggor, identificándolo como quien entró en su casa en la noche y luego desapareció, motivo por el cual el llamó aurores. El otro el de un tal Herby Dippet, que no sé quién...

-¿Dippet? ¿Cómo el ex director de Hogwarts?

-Bueno, sí. Quizás sea un pariente, pero...

-No, espera -Hermione pasó páginas en el mismo libro, y se detuvo en una-. Herby Dippet fue un sobrino-nieto de Armando Dippet, ex director de Hogwarts. Fue auror y estuvo involucrado en un escandaloso asunto interno del Ministerio junto a… -se detuvo un instante, mientras leía-. Junto a Lucretia Black. Ambos murieron en un accidente en 1992.

Harry arrugó la frente, desconcertado.

-¿Dice ahí mas detalles sobre eso?

-No, nada. Quizás pueda buscar en Crónicas de Familias Sangre Pura, aunque el libro no estaba disponible hoy en la biblioteca. Alguien lo sacó.

-Bien. Esta es mi teoría -empezó Harry-. Bueno, en verdad tengo dos. Lo primero que creo que ya queda claro es que no se trató de dos crímenes, sino tres. La primera teoría es que el asesino del primero, el que asesinó a Augusto Clevermole…

-¿Clevermole?

-Sí, así se llamaba -dijo Harry sin darle importancia, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en sus teorías. Hermione repitió el apellido para sí misma mientras revolvía más páginas de su libro, buscando.

-Como decía -continuó Harry-. Mi primera teoría es que su asesino fue Vincent McGreggor, enviado por el tal Herby Dippet. Eso sería lo más obvio. Según mis clases de auror, en la mayoría de los crímenes lo más obvio acaba siendo la verdad, así que no sería una mala teoría. Vincent McGreggor sería el sicario, y Herby Dippet el que lo mandó a matar. Luego, en septiembre, volvieron a enviarlo a matar a aquellos tres magos por motivos que desconozco. Y ahora, por algún conflicto interno entre ellos, Herby Dippet mandó a matar al sicario. Claro que...

-Claro que tu teoría deja de tener sentido si recuerdas que acabo de decirte que Herby Dippet está muerto. Murió hace seis años.

-Entonces, podría tratarse de un nombre en clave. El que envió al sicario no revelaría su verdadero nombre tan fácilmente. De cualquier forma, mi segunda teoría me parece más acertada. Y esta es que Vincent McGreggor no estaba involucrado con el asesino sino con algún mago que quería detener al asesino. O mismo él quería detenerlo. Fue a aquella mansión en el verano a buscar al verdadero asesino, que quizás estaba allí. Augusto Clevermole pudo habernos mentido y estar del lado del asesino, y habernos llamado por otro motivo, como por ejemplo intentar aprisionar al mago bueno para quitárselo de encima de forma fácil, acusándolo de invasión de propiedad. En realidad, McGreggor fue allí para detener al verdadero mago oscuro, que pudo ser Clevermole u otro. Hicimos un encantamiento revelio con Ron que nos indicó que no había nadie más allí aparte de Clevermole, pero claramente alguien estaba o fuera de la casa o en algún sitio, o sino Clevermole no habría muerto...

-Perdón, Harry, pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿No apareció Clevermole colgado, como si se tratara de un suicidio? ¿Por qué piensas que fue asesinado?

-Nadie en el departamento de aurores duda que haya sido asesinado. Están hace meses tratando de buscar al asesino sin éxito. Se lo encontró en el suelo, ya no colgado, con una especie de látigo alrededor del cuello como si lo hubiera estado antes. Por el tipo de heridas que tenía y la forma en que estaba en el suelo, concluyeron en que alguien tuvo que infligírselas, no hubiera sido posible que se las hiciera a sí mismo, y que además alguien más tuvo que bajarlo al suelo si estuvo colgado como se cree, no pudo caer solo. Lo determinaron los aurores que analizaron la escena del crimen.

-Bien -dijo ella, asintiendo.

-Entonces, mi segunda teoría es que él no era el mago oscuro, sino que fue allí a detener al mago oscuro. ¿Por qué? Bien, porque eso explicaría que lo hayan asesinado hoy. Estaba tratando de detenerlo o detenerlos, y él o los magos oscuros implicados decidieron matarlo.

-¿Y cómo explica esa teoría la muerte de Clevermole? Dices que el mago oscuro pudo ser Clevermole y otro. Vuelves a lo mismo. Si hubiera sido Clevermole, no habría muerto.

-No, claro. En verdad tuvo que ser otro. Pero me refiero a que quizás estaba en el bando de Clevermole. La situación en sí es extraña. Esa mansión parecía un lugar muy grande para un ex empleado de limpieza del Ministerio. Dijo que había heredado la casa. Todo muy poco creíble. Quizás era un lugar de reuniones donde uno o varios magos oscuros se encontraban. En todo caso, la visita de McGreggor hizo que llamaran a aurores...

-Lo cual no tiene sentido. Si eran varios magos oscuros, podrían simplemente haber matado a McGreggor allí mismo entre ellos. ¿Y llamar a los aurores? Sería lo último que haría un mago oscuro.

-Hay muchos detalles que se me escapan -admitió Harry-. Pero tengo una corazonada respecto a esa teoría. Yo estuve en esa casa. No lo olvides.

-¿Y los mensajes escritos con sangre? ¿Y el Cazador de Brujas? Pienso que es una firma falsa. Ya de por sí, no tiene sentido llamarse el Cazador de Brujas cuando solo uno de sus cinco homicidios fue de una bruja.

-Parecería ser una declaración de género en un principio -reflexionó Harry-. Pero estuve leyendo sobre las Cacerías de Brujas históricas, y tampoco le encuentro sentido desde ese lado. En estos casos, según vimos en la Academia, hay que ignorar el nombre clave. Está diseñado para despistar, por lo que no hay que prestarle tanta atención.

-De acuerdo, Harry -entonces, Hermione guardó sus libros y se puso de pie de pronto-. Creo que deberíamos investigar esto juntos. Tú pareces haber aprendido mucho en tus clases de auror, además de que ya eras un buen mago en esto de resolver misterios. Y estuviste en esa casa, como dices. Yo, por otro lado, investigué mucho sobre esos apellidos y nombres, y sé que hay algunos otros libros donde puedo encontrar más información.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry, asintiendo.

-Pero hay condiciones -agregó ella-. Si vamos a investigar esto juntos, deberás respetarlas. Condición número uno: nadie puede vernos juntos. Te daré de vuelta tu capa para hacerte invisible, y vendrás con ella al castillo para nuestras reuniones, sin que nadie te vea de ninguna forma. Y deberás venir tú, yo no volveré a ir a tu casa. Condición número dos: Nadie puede saber que estamos investigando esto juntos. Ni Ron, ni Ginny...

-No he vuelto a hablar con ellos, no te preocupes -añadió Harry, serio.

-Condición número tres -siguió ella, fingiendo interés en el cierre de su mochila-: Nada volverá a pasar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo nos reuniremos a investigar esto, para resolverlo, porque puede haber vidas en juego. Y no queremos que haya otro crimen.

-Exacto -dijo Harry, asintiendo.

-Y condición número cuatro -entonces, Hermione levantó la mirada de pronto y la clavó en los ojos de Harry por primera vez en todo ese rato, haciendo que se le retorcieran las tripas-: No me abandones de nuevo


	15. El castigo

15\. El castigo

-Disculpa, ¿qué escobas infantiles recomiendas? Es para una niña de un año.

Sintiendo como el mareo aumentaba, se aferró a un estante y trató de mantener la mente tranquila. Solo tenía que dejarla dormida, ausente, distante. Sabía que haciendo eso podría dominarlo. Sentir. No pensar.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió a la muchacha que le dirigía la palabra. Debía tener unos treinta años, era rubia, y sus brillantes ojos azules estaban clavados en los de Harry con preocupación.

-Pues no te ves muy bien, ¿quieres que llame a un médico?

Harry negó con la cabeza, intentó sonreírle, pero supo que no lo lograría. Entonces la sensación le oprimió el pecho. Sentía que se desmoronaría. O peor, que moriría. Sí, eso era. La sensación era de muerte inminente. Como si tuviera la certeza absoluta de que estaba antes sus últimos minutos de vida. O segundos. Todo acabaría.

Se recostó en los estantes y varios productos limpiadores de escobas cayeron al suelo. Harry llegó a ver como Neville se acercaba corriendo y lo sujetaba por los hombros.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Claramente, no estaba bien. ¿No veía Neville que estaba por morir?

Harry trató de mantener el equilibrio y echó un vistazo a las personas a su alrededor. El negocio estaba lleno de magos y brujas que lo miraban conmocionados y preocupados.

-Te llevaré a San Mungo –dijo Neville entonces.

-No. Iré solo. Tú quédate a cuidar el negocio. Ya me ha pasado esto antes. De verdad. Estaré bien.

Harry no dejó que Neville replicara. Giró sobre sí mismo y se apareció frente al hospital mágico.

Era la segunda vez que tenía que acudir allí en poco tiempo. Vio borroso el letrero de Purge y Dowse S.A, los almacenes muggle que estaban "cerrados por reformas" tras los cuales había que pasar para llegar a San Mungo. Al llegar al maniquí indicado, Harry le dijo: "creo que estoy por morir", y entonces atravesó el cristal sintiendo como si pasara a través de una cortina de agua fría. Al llegar del otro lado, sin embargo, estaba caliente y seco. Estaba en una recepción, donde un mago lo miró con preocupación y se acercó a él.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Creo que muero –repitió Harry, que estaba pálido como el papel.

El mago lo miró de arriba abajo, y para horror de Harry, cambió su expresión y ya no parecía tan preocupado.

-No se preocupe, señor, tome asiento que enseguida lo atenderemos.

Consternado por la falta de prioridad que ese mago le había dado a su muerte inminente, Harry se dejó caer sin discutir en una butaca y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el mundo caía ante él. Quizás, si se desamayara, unos magos corrieran a socorrerlo…

-Hola, señor Potter –dijo alguien. Harry entreabrió lo ojos y vio que un mago adulto y canoso le tendía una mano con una semi sonrisa. –No se preocupe, estará bien. Venga conmigo.

Harry se levantó a duras penas y fue tras él. Luego de la consulta, descubrió que sufría ataques de pánico. Claro que no era una gran novedad, pero era bueno que se lo confirmaran científicamente. El médico le dijo que podía deberse por el estrés post traumático que sufría debido a todo lo que le había tocado vivir en los meses anteriores, o a situaciones de mucho estrés que lo estaban afectando. Básicamente, Harry tenía ataques en los que sentía que iba a morir, pero eso no era así realmente. No corría ningún peligro, aunque la sensación podía ser tan real que sufriera alguna consecuencia por el estrés ocasionado por el episodio.

Le recomendó que trate de descansar bien, comer saludable, alejar de su vida las situaciones de estrés y que si el problema persistía consulte con un especialista psicólogo de San Mungo. Harry regresó a la tienda poco después, le dijo a Neville que estaba bien, que no se preocupe, y le pidió si podía atender el negocio el resto del día. Le aumentó la paga por los inconvenientes de tener que quedarse solo y sin ayuda, y se fue para su casa.

Al llegar, Harry sacó un refresco de la alacena, lo enfrió con la varita para que quedara bien helado, y se dejó caer con él en la cama. Bebió la bebida con sabor a frutos dulces de cosechas de Luparia, y cerró los ojos.

-Bien –dijo en voz alta-. Creo que estoy mejor. Tendré que contratar a otro empleado. Es demasiado estrés atender un negocio, estudiar y ser empleado del Ministerio. ¿Por qué hablo solo ahora? Tengo que cambiar eso también.

En los días siguientes, Harry hizo entrevistas para un nuevo empleado en Artículos de Quidditch Potter, y contrató a un muchacho un par de años mayor que él llamado Philip. Le aumentó el sueldo a Neville y lo nombró encargado, ya que confiaba plenamente en él. De esa forma, Harry dejó de ir diariamente al negocio, solo asistiendo de vez en cuando para ver cómo andaban las cosas.

El problema del estrés no parecía haber disminuido lo suficiente, sin embargo. Quizás el hecho de que nunca hubiera vuelto a hablarse con quien había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y con toda su familia que habían sido como su propia familia tuvieran algo que ver con eso. O, quizás, que si bien Hermione le había dicho que investigarían al Cazador de Brujas juntos jamás le había escrito nuevamente en esos días. O tal vez el problema era que en la Academia seguía estando muy solo y nadie le hablaba, o que el trabajo en el Ministerio seguía siendo tedioso y rutinario. O quizás, el hecho de que por su culpa ese mago tuviera la Varita de Saúco era lo que lo tenía tan tenso todo el día. Después de todo, su primer episodio de un ataque de pánico había sido cuando lo desarmaron.

Lucius Malfoy había sido encarcelado en Azkaban, como Kingsley le había dicho a Harry, pero eso no cambiaba mucho, porque nadie pudo averiguar si había tenido alguna implicación en el ataque de Harry. No pudieron sacarle nada de información. El encarcelamiento se dio en base a sus sentencias previas y a su fuga previa de Azkaban.

Los últimos días de noviembre, Harry se presentó a las pruebas para jugar Quidditch profesional. Sabía que aquello no sería lo más recomendable para su salud. Es decir, si ya estaba estresado con sus actividades actuales, ¿para qué agregar una más? Pero quizás eso funcionara a la inversa. Siempre había amado el Quidditch, y quizás esa oportunidad le diera no solo la chance de hablar con Ron, sino también de hacer algo que sí disfrutara y encontrarse mejor de esa forma.

Llegó puntual al horario de presentación. La verdad no había practicado demasiado, y no sabía cómo serían las pruebas.

Cuando llegó, saludó al capitán del equipo junto a otros aspirantes y se alinearon. Estuvieron un rato lanzando Quaffles, bateando Bludgers y atajando lanzamientos. Luego de esas prácticas, el capitán hizo una pre-selección, donde varios de los candidatos quedaron afuera. Como esas pruebas eran específicamente para el puesto de buscador, luego de eso soltaron varias Snitch doradas e hicieron que los aspirantes volaran por todo el campo de juego persiguiéndolas y atrapándolas.

Harry pensó que eso sería todo, pero no. Hubo otra pre-selección, tras la cual pasaron a la siguiente ronda unos quince jugadores. Entre ellos, eligieron a Harry.

Mientras descansaba cinco minutos, bebiendo un jugo azul mágicamente alterado para reponer energías, Harry casi se atraganta al ver a Ron en la distancia. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Harry, que había ido solo a las pruebas, se escondió detrás de un muro y espió por el borde para ver con claridad: Ron estaba vestido normal, sin ropa de Quidditch, caminando por un extremo del campo y hablando con el capitán. Quizás casualmente él estaba allí por otras prácticas. Después de todo, era parte del equipo ahora.

Harry se puso a pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Sabía que tenía menos de cinco minutos para volver al campo de juego y continuar las pruebas. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, si salía allí Ron lo vería y se daría cuenta de su plan de entrar al equipo. Si es que no se lo habían contado aún.

La idea de cruzarse a Ron de nuevo, de que lo mirara a los ojos, lo aterraba. Pero por eso había ido allí… ¿o no?

-Vete de aquí –dijo una voz entonces.

Muy lentamente, Harry giró en redondo. Alguien que estaba a sus espaldas, con una voz muy conocida, le había hablado.

-Ginny –dijo el muchacho, más aterrado que nunca.

Ante él estaba Ginny Weasley. Tenía una expresión muy seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Esta no fue una buena idea, Harry –le dijo ella. Su cara era demasiado seria. Quizás algo apenada.

Harry no supo qué decir. Se la quedó mirando. Si bien la presencia de Ron lo aterraba, la de Ginny no solo lo aterraba más sino que no la hubiera esperado allí.

-Ron no sabe que estás aquí –dijo Ginny-. Mejor vete antes de que se entere.

-Vine… vine a las pruebas –dijo Harry, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿De verdad? –ella arqueó una ceja, y su boca se curvó hacia abajo. Su rostro con pecas era desafiante a la vez que dolido. Era difícil que Ginny no fuera desafiante ante un adversario normalmente. No era parte de su personalidad ser débil. -Te sientes de humor para el Quidditch, ¿no?

-No –dijo Harry, y se cruzó de brazos también-. No se trata de eso.

-¿De qué se trata, entonces? –quiso saber ella, y se acercó un poco a él, sin dejar de mirarlo con esos brillantes ojos marrones, con firmeza, como si estuvieran a punto de batirse a duelo y esas fueran las palabras previas antes de la pelea-. ¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a hablarme?

-¿Querías que te hable?

-Hubiera sido un lindo gesto luego de ponerme los cuernos con una de mis mejores amigas.

Harry enrojeció.

-Fui a hablarte –confesó-. Pero entonces tropecé contigo teniendo una conversación con Luna sobre que te irías también con el primero que apareciera, así que decidí que sería mejor cancelar lo de la charla.

-Así que también escuchas conversaciones ajenas –dijo ella, con desprecio. La cosa estaba poniéndose ardiente.

-Solo cuando me involucran.

-Qué curioso –Ginny dio otro paso hacia Harry-. Típico de hombres. Ellos te pueden poner los cuernos con tu mejor amiga. Pero si luego tú te vas con otro, entonces tú eres la niña fácil.

-Jamás dije eso.

-Sabes que puedo romperte la nariz con un hechizo que te costará deshacer, ¿verdad? –y Ginny sacó su varita, que apuntó a la cara de Harry. Estaba roja de la furia.

-He oído que eres buena con esos hechizos, no me gustaría probarlos –dijo Harry, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No te conviene.

-Sé que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé.

-¿Me pedirás perdón? –Ginny se acercaba más y más a él.

-¿Serviría de algo?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haría?

-Para que no te rompa la nariz y te deje sangrando en este pasillo.

-Perdón entonces.

-Muy bien, eres un buen chico –Ginny se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y entonces le acarició una mejilla, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con furia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Harry no comprendía. Pero si algo le transmitía esa caricia, no era para nada cariño. Más bien locura y furia. -¿Crees que puedas irte de este lugar? De verdad, Ron no necesita verte. Quisiera ahorrárselo. No sabes lo desagradable que es verte. Estoy pasándolo muy mal en este preciso momento.

-Lo siento, pero he venido a…

Ginny no lo dejó terminar, porque le dio una bofetada en la cara que le giró la cabeza de costado y lo dejó con la mejilla ardiendo. Pero estaba bien. Sabía que lo merecía.

-Como decía –continuó Harry, masajeándose la mejilla-. He venido a…

Pero Ginny le dio otra bofetada, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? –Harry se alejó unos pasos de ella. Entonces vio que una lágrima caía por el rostro de Ginny.

-Vete de aquí o… o…

Harry sintió lástima por Ginny. No podía terminar la frase porque estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Aquello era terrible. Quería hacer algo para ayudar a Ginny, para consolarla, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando él era el motivo de su tristeza.

Entonces fue cuando supo que su plan había fracasado. Debía irse de allí, debía abandonar su plan de entrar al equipo. Era una estupidez, Ginny tenía razón. No podía hacerlo. Solo los lastimaría más. Ellos no necesitaban que él tratara de estar cerca suyo, sino lo contrario: necesitaban que se fuera, que los dejara en paz.

Comprendiendo, Harry le asintió a Ginny y bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Fue una idea estúpida. Ya me voy.

Giró para marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

-Ginny… -empezó. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Ginny lo miraba muy dolida y afectada.

-No digas nada –la chica negó con la cabeza tristemente-. Tampoco es lo peor que me haya pasado en la vida, ¿sabes? He perdido un hermano hace poco. ¿Qué es esto comparado con eso? –se quitó una lágrima del rostro con la manga de la túnica-. Nada. No es nada. Solo una estupidez. ¿Quizás pensé que me casaría contigo, que estaríamos juntos por siempre? Sí, quizás lo hice.

Harry oyó un sonido de fondo. El capitán del equipo anunciaba por medio de altavoces que todos los aspirantes regresaran al campo de juego para retomar las pruebas.

-Pero es parte de crecer, imagino –continuó ella, a poca distancia de él. Estaban solos en ese pasillo desierto, y a lo lejos se veía a los magos ingresar al campo. Harry se dio cuenta que el final de ese pasillo terminaba en el baño de mujeres. Eso explicaba su encuentro con Ginny. –Parte de crecer es que un estúpido con el que estuviste ilusionada muchos años te ponga los cuernos con su estúpida amiga.

-Oye…

-¿Acaso vas a defenderla?

Y entonces Ginny arremetió hacia él otra vez. Harry se arrinconó contra la pared.

-No. No lo dije por ella. Yo…

-¿Siempre te gustó?

-No lo sé.

-No me mientas.

Ginny estaba enérgica de vuelta. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia las personas que había más lejos de allí y se detuvo.

-Ron viene hacia aquí –dijo, y entonces le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry, que le dio mucho miedo-. Pero no terminé contigo. Claro que no. Así que vamos a seguir esto a otra parte.

Y entonces, Ginny lo tomó del brazo y giró sobre sí misma. Ambos desaparecieron de allí y reaparecieron a kilómetros de distancia. Harry cayó de bruces al suelo y cuando se incorporó vio que estaban en medio de un campo, rodeados de nada, solo hierba y algunos árboles. ¿Era aquello alguna zona aledaña a La Madriguera?

-¿Dónde me trajiste? –dijo Harry, nervioso-. Pensé que no te gustaba aparecerte.

-Pues estuve practicando. Pasó mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿sabes? Muchas cosas han cambiado. Ahora ya soy bastante buena en esto de la aparición, hasta puedo hacer apariciones conjuntas. Bueno, jamás había hecho una antes, pero todas las partes de tu cuerpo llegaron bien aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tengo todo en su lugar –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos con preocupación. No sabía en qué acabaría aquello.

-Qué lástima –dijo ella, de vuelta enojada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que me cuentes todo –dijo ella entonces-. ¿Acaso piensas que vas a salirte con la tuya sin que te haga pagar el precio? Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría. El día en que tendrías que darme explicaciones.

Harry no dijo nada. En verdad, nunca había pensado que ese día fuera a llegar. Confiaba en que Ginny simplemente seguiría su vida odiándolo en secreto, sin querer enfrentarlo. Hubiera esperado esa actitud de Ron.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le dijo Harry.

-Quiero saber desde hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Hermione –Ginny puso mueca de asco al pronunciar el nombre de Hermione.

-No lo sé –admitió él-. De verdad no lo sé.

-No te creo nada. Hace semanas estoy rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en eso, y no te irás de aquí sin darme respuestas. ¿Cuándo pasó esto entre ustedes por primera vez?

-En el verano, en esa playa.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron grandes con sorpresa y horror.

-¿ESTUVISTE CON ELLA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE CONMIGO EN ESA PLAYA?

-¡No! –se apresuró a corregir Harry-. Fue justo antes de irme, esa noche en que pasó todo, antes de irme. Un rato antes. Ahí ocurrió. No había pasado antes.

-Pero –Ginny se quedó de piedra, pensativa-. Pero después… Después de eso…

Harry tragó saliva, y Ginny empezó a negar con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Maldito imbécil. Estuviste conmigo varias veces después de eso.

Harry no dijo nada. Se la quedó mirando y se preparó para recibir más bofetadas.

-Bien, hemos terminado –concluyó Ginny-. No necesito saber más. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más en la vida. Ni a Ron, ni a nadie de mi familia. Desaparece para siempre, y no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a nosotros, ¿entendiste? O te haré algo mucho peor que esto –entonces, levantó su varita nuevamente hacia Harry, esta vez utilizándola-. ¡Levicorpus!

Harry salió despedido y quedó colgando boca abajo en el aire. Ginny le sacó la varita y la arrojó en la distancia.

Harry siguió sin decir nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle que lo baje? Él sabía que merecía eso.

-Adiós, Harry –dijo Ginny, ahora cambiando a su fase de dolida y afectada otra vez-. Espero olvidarte pronto.

Y entonces la chica pelirroja giró en su lugar y desapareció.

Harry se quedó allí, colgando boca abajo, sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Quizás la venganza de Ginny hubiera sido un poco menos cruel si no lo hubiera dejado allí en medio del campo, rodeado de nada, donde no había nadie para ayudarlo. O, quizás, si le hubiera dejado su varita en la mano. El hecho de que esas dos cosas hubieran resultado de esa forma complicaba bastante las cosas.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba su varita, entre la hierba, y trató de convocarla con la mente. Sabía que algunos magos podían hacer eso, pero no sabía si él podría. Después de varios intentos, decidió que no.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Siguió un rato más colgando allí, boca abajo. Durante ese rato, el efecto de lo que acababa de pasar con Ginny lo abrumó. Se sentía mal por haberla dejado así de afectada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien de que hubiera ocurrido ese encuentro, porque nada era peor que no verse con ellos. Lo peor de todo era no hablarse. Incluso ese tipo de charla era mejor que nada. Aunque en la misma charla Ginny le hubiera dicho que no quería verle la cara de vuelta.

Harry trató de liberarse nuevamente, aunque sabía que no había forma. La única forma de librarse de un Levicorpus era con un Liberacorpus, y eso debía ser conjurado con una varita.

Uno de los inconvenientes de estar solo en el mundo era que nadie se preguntaría dónde estaba ni tratarían de buscarlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-¿Kreacher? –dijo, probando. Sabía que no funcionaría, ya que había liberado al elfo. Efectivamente, Kreacher no se presentó. Probablemente, si no se trataba de su amo la magia de los elfos no le haría saber que Harry lo llamaba. Debería probar otra cosa.

Entonces fue que vio, a lo lejos, un edificio alargado. Y entonces fue que supo dónde estaba: en los campos que rodeaban La Madriguera.

-¡AUXILIO! –gritó-. ¡AYUDA!

Se quedó esperando. La figura invertida de La Madriguera estaba bastante lejos, y no estaba seguro de que alguien pudiera oírlo con tanta distancia. Lo que tenía a su favor era que el silencio del campo no apagaba el sonido de sus gritos.

La tarde estaba casi convirtiéndose en noche, y Harry oía el zumbido de los insectos junto a su cabeza, que rozaba el alto césped del campo.

Estuvo por probar gritar nuevamente, cuando vio que algo se acercaba. Alguien lo había oído. Alguien se acercaba hacia allí.

Harry se quedó observando, preguntándose si el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad. Si quien se acercaba era un Weasley, había más probabilidades de que lo dejaran allí colgado y lo usaran como bolsa de boxeo en lugar de ayudarlo.

Cuando la bruja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, supo que se trataba de la señora Weasley.

-¿Harry? –dijo ella, observándolo con preocupación-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Señora Weasley, hola –Harry trató de esbozar una sonrisa-. Su hija me trajo aquí, y… bueno… me dejó aquí colgado.

-Ya veo –dijo la señora Weasley, muy conmocionada.

-¿Le importaría bajarme?

La señora Weasley lo apuntó con su varita y lo bajó sin demasiado cuidado, con lo que Harry se dio la cabeza contra el piso. Se incorporó y fue en busca de su varita, que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Gracias –le dijo a la señora Weasley-. Lamento mucho todo lo que le hecho a su familia. Me iré de aquí y no molestaré más. Gracias por liberarme.

Estaba por desaparecer, cuando ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Espera, Harry. ¿Por qué no entras a tomar algo? –añadió, dudando un poco.

-¿Cree que sea buena idea?

-No te ves muy bien –dijo ella, examinándolo. Harry recordó cuando la señora Weasley decía que estaba delgado y quería darle comida continuamente, cuidándolo como un hijo. ¿Habría dejado de sentir eso hacia Harry luego de lo que hizo este? Probablemente el hecho de que Harry lastimara gravemente a dos de sus verdaderos hijos contribuyera a que ya no se sintiera así hacia él.

-Ven –dijo ella, y se dio vuelta. Harry fue tras ella, incómodo.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, la señora Weasley puso agua en la pava con la varita y convocó dos tazas hacia la mesa. Harry tomó asiento, sintiéndose extraño allí. No había nadie, pero pensó que algún otro Weasley podía aparecer allí en cualquier momento y querer atacarlo o al menos insultarlo.

-Cuéntame –dijo la señora Weasley, tomando asiento frente a él y mirándolo seriamente-. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi hija?

-Con todo respeto, señora Weasley, Ginny ya me ha hecho las mismas preguntas y se ha vengado lo suficiente. Creo que recibí mi castigo. No sé si sea suficiente, pero…

-Sí, has estado un buen par de horas allí boca abajo, imagino. Mira como tienes de colorado el rostro. Debiste haberme llamado antes. Imagino que te daba vergüenza…

En verdad, Harry no había visto la casa de los Weasley en un principio porque su cabeza había quedado suspendida mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry-. Ustedes me recibieron en su casa y me trataron como un hijo –Harry no pudo evitar ponerse melancólico-. Siempre pensé que daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes. Siempre fueron mi familia favorita. Nunca pensé que podía traicionar a uno de ustedes.

-Pero traicionaste a dos –dijo ella, con severidad, mientras servía los tés y le alcanzaba uno a Harry-. Imagino que lo que sientes por Hermione debe ser muy fuerte. De otra forma no lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad?

Le ponía incómodo que gente como Hagrid o la señora Weasley le preguntaran esas cosas. ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué no era más el niño bueno que habían conocido años atrás? ¿Qué había crecido y ahora hacía cosas como engañar a sus novias? Claro que no podía decirles eso.

-Soy un desastre –le admitió Harry-. No sé qué hacer de mi vida. Estoy solo y sin nadie.

-Imagino que sí –dijo ella, y entonces lo miró con una mirada menos fría y un poco más paternal-. Sabes bien que debo responder ante mis hijos, y la forma en la que los he visto sufrir últimamente me ha hecho enojar mucho Harry. Y jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti. Realmente, en un principio, estaba furiosa. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Lo he pensado mejor, y son jóvenes. Estas cosas pueden pasar. Quizás ellos piensen que es el fin del mundo ahora, quizás tú también estés sintiendo eso, pero esto pasará. Quizás puedan volver a hacer las paces.

-¿Usted cree que eso sea posible, señora Weasley?

-Quizás –la señora Weasley bebió un poco de té-. Ginny es muy orgullosa, salió igual a mí. Así que seguramente ya esté saliendo con otro muchacho en este momento. Yo haría eso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, en lugar de apenado contento de que eso fuera así. No deseaba nada más que Ginny siguiera con su vida y fuera feliz.

-Ron, por otro lado, es diferente –dijo ella entonces-. Es un muchacho muy sensible. Pero creo que te perdonará. Conociendo a Ron, bueno… En unos años, quizás.

Harry quedó cabizbajo, con tristeza.

-Bueno, con suerte podría no ser tanto tiempo. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Las verdaderas amistades no pueden romperse ni siquiera con cosas como esta. Y ustedes han sido los mejores amigos durante toda una vida prácticamente. Sé que podrán superar esto.

-Gracias, señora Weasley –dijo Harry, y bebió un sorbo de té-. Gracias por no juzgarme y dejarme entrar aquí a hablarle.

-Bueno, Harry, tampoco te diré que no te juzgo. De verdad no entiendo cómo no pudiste hablar primero las cosas con Ginny, explicarle lo que te pasaba y luego ir con Hermione. Pero supongo que no querías lastimarla. En fin, no te atormentaré demasiado. Solo quería hablar contigo. Cuídate mucho, querido, y mantente del lado del bien. Eres un buen muchacho… Esto solo fue una equivocación… Sé que todo estará bien.

Sus palabras no lo animaron demasiado, pero Harry se despidió de ella agradeciéndole nuevamente y se retiró de vuelta a su casa.

Esa noche, Harry se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde. A las tres de la mañana, estaba sentado a su mesa bebiendo café con miel a base de saliva de demiguise. Ya podía olvidarse del tema de jugar Quidditch profesional: habían elegido como buscador a otro de los chicos que había estado en las pruebas, y sería el nuevo compañero de Ron en el equipo.

Ron tenía algo que siempre había anhelado: tendría fama, sería un jugador profesional y famoso de Quidditch. Y Harry no había logrado estar a su altura. Seguramente Ron sería muy feliz a partir de ese día.

Y Ginny había dejado en claro que sería feliz también, con otro chico. Todos seguirían sus vidas y serían felices. Todos menos Harry.

Harry recordó las palabras que Hermione le había dicho: "No me abandones de nuevo".

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Era ella la que no había querido hablarle. Ahora, hacía varios días que no sabía nada de ella. Decidió tomar un trozo de pergamino y escribirle:

Hola Hermione,

Tengo algunas novedades de la investigación para compartir. Quizás quieras que nos encontremos en algún momento. Avísame, por favor. Te deseo una buena semana.

Harry

Había querido ser conciso, para no sonar desesperado; y también muy educado para evitar problemas. Esperando que el mensaje funcione, lo ató a la pata de Stripy y le indicó a la lechuza que lo lleve. Luego se dio cuenta de que debería haber esperado a la mañana, porque Hogwarts estaba muy cerca de allí y quizás Stripy acabara despertando a la chica en medio de la noche para darle el mensaje. Pero ya era tarde, porque la torpe lechuza de Harry había partido ya, no sin enredarse con el árbol de enfrente en su camino.

Harry regresó a su café. Era mentira que tenía novedades de la investigación, solo quería verla y preguntarle por qué había dicho aquello de que no la abandone de nuevo.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Ron de su vida. Habían pasado muchas semanas sin hablar. ¿Se sentiría contento, por haber entrado al equipo de Quidditch? ¿Se quedaría a esas horas de la noche despierto, como Harry, pensando en el engaño que Harry había cometido contra él? ¿Se pondría triste al hacerlo? ¿O furioso, como Ginny?

Harry había hecho un tablero con varios recortes de El Profeta de los casos de El Cazador de Brujas, y notas hechas por él mismo sobre el caso, y lo había colgado en la pared. A veces, a esas horas de la noche, o mientras estudiaba para la Academia, algunos libros que leía le daban ideas o indicaciones de pistas a seguir para descubrir quién era el asesino. Pero luego las pistas no conducían a nada, y las descartaba.

Miró el tablero y se quedó pensando. Era mejor que tratara de descubrir algo nuevo, por si Hermione preguntaba por el contenido de su carta. ¿Qué novedades podía decirle? No había habido información nueva. Solo lo mismo que ya sabían. El o los asesinos parecían querer enviar un mensaje a la comunidad mágica de que había un asesino en serie suelto, y los crímenes parecían ser al azar. Al menos en principio. Por más que Harry hubiera vinculado a Vincent McGreggor con la primera muerte, no parecía ser la intención del asesino que lo vincularan con aquel primer crimen, porque no había dejado ningún mensaje.

Sí parecía ser su intención ser vinculado con los otros dos, de iguales características (mucha violencia, víctimas seleccionadas casi al azar, sin relación entre sí), siendo aparte la segunda dentro de Hogwarts, lo que añadía una preocupación adicional a la seguridad mágica. Claro que Hogwarts no estaba tan llena de encantamientos protectores esos días. Al igual que Harry con su casa, los magos y brujas no querían sentir que eso fuera necesario, porque supuestamente el horror ya había acabado. La falta de encantamientos, la misma que le permitía a Harry ingresar al castillo en escoba, le habría permitido al asesino ingresar.

Aunque las puertas de adentro siempre se cerraban de noche, y él había muerto de noche.

Harry bebió más café, mientras pensaba.

Lo más probable era que el asesino conociera alguno de los pasadizos, o hubiera ingresado vía aérea por alguna torre. O que hubiera estado dentro de Hogwarts todo el tiempo. Para investigar la primera opción, podía hablar con los retratos que estuvieran en las inmediaciones de las salidas de los pasadizos, dentro de Hogwarts, para ver si habían visto a alguien esa noche. Para la segunda opción, podía consultar a los centauros o criaturas del bosque si habían visto algo en el cielo. Y para la tercera… Eso era más complicado, pero también estaba la opción de hablar con los retratos cercanos al salón donde lo encontraron muerto.

Esas cosas, como hablar con los retratos, eran mecanismos que a Harry jamás se le habían ocurrido como alternativas para investigar misterios antes, pero que en su carrera había visto que eran una de las primeras cosas que había que hacer para investigar un crimen. En el mundo mágico había muchos "testigos" que algunos magos no valoraban o creían inferiores, pero cuyos testimonios eran totalmente válidos. Los cuadros, elfos, u otras criaturas mágicas podían saber algo que hubieran visto u oído. Harry pensó en Peeves, que siempre merodeaba por el castillo. Quizás podía decirle a Hermione que la novedad es que haría una investigación de ese tipo en el castillo, por su cuenta…

Mientras pensaba en eso, escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Harry giró en su lugar, algo asustado, y vio que Stripy se había golpeado contra la hoja del vidrio cerrada. Harry fue a ayudar a su lechuza a entrar, y vio que traía una contestación. Eso había sido rápido. Cuando abrió el pergamino, vio que era mucho más largo de lo que pensó que sería. Se acomodó los anteojos y se sentó a la mesa frente a la luz de la vela para leer bien, con el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha.

Hola Harry,

Hoy fue un día duro. Hubo un episodio con Ginny en la sala común. Ya no dormimos en la misma habitación, hace tiempo, pero hoy me crucé con ella allí, mientras intentaba irme a dormir, y empezó a gritarme cosas. Me llamó con muchas palabras hirientes, ya te imaginarás…

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? Al principio te odié mucho, quise echar toda la culpa de esto en ti, y sé que no es justo, así que lo siento, pero, ¿por qué tiene que ocurrir? Lo que pasó hoy fue horrible. Ginny empezó a atacarme con su varita, casi nos batimos a duelo.

Yo no quería atacarla, pero por muy buena que sea ella tengo que decir que logré vencerla sin tanta dificultad. No sé si eso fue bueno o malo. Las personas que estaban allí me miraban con desprecio, todos piensan que soy una cualquiera, una fácil, ese tipo de cosas. No sé cómo me gané esa reputación. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero jamás hubiera pensado que me pasaría a mí. ¿Justo a mí? Siempre había sido la nerd, la ignorada o la sabelotodo. Pero ahora soy la chica fácil. Y solo por haber estado con dos personas. Solo dos. Pero así son todos aquí.

Y eso no es todo. Alguien ha estado sacando de la biblioteca justo los libros que yo necesito. No sé si me estoy volviendo loca, o lo hacen a propósito. Ya sea para estudiar para los ÉXTASIS o para investigar de El Cazador de Brujas, cada vez que quiero sacar un libro me dicen que alguien ya lo tomó. Sospecho que alguien leyó mi lista de libros y lo hace a propósito para molestarme.

Claro que eso no es nada al lado de las otras cosas que me hacen. Dejando de lado los gritos y burlas en los corredores, algunas chicas me arrojan cosas en el baño, se ríen de mí cuando paso junto a ellas y hasta me han metido algo en la cama una vez. No sé qué era, pero era algo apestoso y viscoso que emanaba un vapor hediondo. Tuve que irme de la habitación, porque no se iba con ningún encantamiento.

Y así es mi vida estos días… No sé si volver a Hogwarts haya sido buena idea. Ahora no puedo arrepentirme, porque ya le dije a McGonagall que lo haría, pero es terrible. Estoy sola, y todos me odian. Si piensas que lo tuyo es malo, Harry, no sabes cómo es aquí.

Solo quería contártelo, para compartirlo con alguien… Buena semana también.

Hermione.

Harry notó que había gotas frescas de lo que parecían ser lágrimas en el pergamino. La carta acababa de ser escrita hacía solo instantes por la cercanía del castillo con la casa de Harry, la alta velocidad a la que volaba Stripy y lo cálido de las gotas al tacto. Hermione debía estar llorando en ese momento.

Harry no aguantaba aquello. No podía aguantarlo más.

Dejó de lado su café, caminó hasta el sofá y abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que estaba al lado, en el recibidor. Sacó de él su capa para hacerse invisible y se la puso. Tomó de un rincón la Saeta de Fuego II y salió a la calle. Una vez allí, montó la escoba y dio una patada al piso. Emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad hacia Hogwarts. En concreto, hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Aunque jamás había ingresado en los dormitorios de las chicas por una ventana, supuso que sabía dónde estaban. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, fue acercándose cuidando que el viento frío no le volara la capa y revelara su presencia. Se aproximó por la parte exterior del castillo, a muchos metros de altura sobre esa alta torre, y trató de imaginar dónde podía estar el cuarto que sabía que siempre había sido de Hermione. Cuando creyó localizarlo, intentó espiar hacia adentro. Fue entonces que pudo ver, a través del vidrio, el enrulado cabello de Hermione sobre una almohada. Había acertado al cuarto. Y no había nadie en las otras camas.

Tomando coraje, Harry empujó el vidrio y lo abrió. Hermione se incorporó de inmediato, sabiendo que algo pasaba.

-Soy yo –dijo Harry en un susurro, mientras bajaba torpemente de su escoba y se quitaba la capa-. Lo siento, pero tenía que venir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella, escandalizada. Estaba en pijama, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos llorosos.

-No podía estar allí, sabiendo que estabas… -se detuvo, porque no quería decir "llorando".

-No debiste venir… -Hermione miró hacia afuera-. ¿Cómo supiste cuál era mi habitación?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Había sido puro instinto.

-¿Nadie más duerme aquí? –añadió Harry, aún en susurros. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Se fueron todas a otros cuartos, Harry. Nadie quiere estar conmigo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, inmóviles. Entonces, Harry fue hacia ella a pasos largos con la intención de abrazarla. Pero ella levantó la cara y acabaron besándose.

Harry experimentó nuevamente y después de mucho tiempo los dulces labios de Hermione. Se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura y delicadeza, pero también con tristeza y melancolía. La cara de Hermione estaba húmeda, y Harry le limpió las lágrimas con una mano mientras le besaba una mejilla, el cuello y hasta la nariz. Ella lo aferró por los brazos y lo empujó hacia ella.

Pronto cayeron hacia atrás y sobre la cama. Empezaron a desvestirse y a meterse bajo las sábanas. El calor y el roce de su piel eran una sensación hermosa, extremadamente placentera. Se envolvieron en besos y pasión durante horas y hasta después del amanecer.


	16. Las pistas del asesino

16\. Las pistas del asesino

-¿Sabes qué? Tú no tienes por qué resolver esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es cierto si lo piensas, Harry. Esto no es como Voldemort. Es un asesino… normal, digamos. No quiero usar esa palabra, porque me apena mucho por el profesor McGreggor, si es que era inocente, y por esa familia que murió… Pero no veo por qué tú deberías investigarlo. Durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, me he topado con noticias así leyendo El Profeta. Un asesinato, investigación de aurores, y su resolución.

-Olvidas varias cosas, Hermione…

-Sé lo que vas a decir. Dirás que no es tan común que aparezca un asesino en serie dejando su firma en las paredes, pero…

-No, es cierto. No es tan común. Pero no es eso en lo que pensaba. Pensaba que sí me involucra, porque la Varita de Saúco…

-Ah, sí, claro. Es cierto que esa es la verdadera razón de tu involucramiento en el caso. Y está bien, te sientes culpable porque si la hubieras destruido no habrían podido habértela robado. Pero Harry, ¿acaso tú eras el responsable de cuidar la tumba de Dumbledore? No. El Ministerio, Hogwarts y otros magos eran los responsables. No es que les eche la culpa a ellos, pero lo digo para remarcar que no fue tu culpa. Además, si hubieses intentado destruir esa varita, ¿crees que habías podido? ¿Acaso pudiste destruir la Piedra de la Resurrección?

Harry le había contado a Hermione que tenía esa piedra, y que había intentado destruirla usando varios hechizos sin éxito. Había probado hasta con un colmillo de basilisco que le había quedado luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero no funcionó. Las Reliquias de la Muerte no eran lo mismo que los Horrocruxes. Parecía indestructible.

-No, eso también es cierto. Quizás no sea nada simple destruirla. Pero aun así, siento responsabilidad por no haber alertado al Ministerio que la escondieran en algún buen lugar, o haberlo hecho yo, en vez de devolverla al lugar más obvio para cualquiera que hubiera escuchado mi charla con Voldemort en la batalla final, cuando hablamos sobre la Varita de Saúco frente a mucha gente.

-Pero no dijeron que esta estuviera en la tumba de Dumbledore en aquel momento…

-Era bastante evidente, ya que los magos siempre son enterrados con sus varitas. Y sí mencionamos que Voldemort se la había quitado a Dumbledore.

-En fin, no hay así y todo tantos motivos para tu involucramiento. ¿Has pensado en descansar un año? Quizás el próximo año puedas hacer prácticas de auror, y todo eso. Pero si empiezas a obsesionarte con El Cazador de Brujas, entonces…

-No estoy obsesionado.

-¿Y qué es esa pizarra llena de recortes de periódicos?

-No es nada –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Solo investigación. Pero no es una obsesión.

Hermione se quedó mirando unos instantes más la pizarra, y luego bebió otro trago de cerveza de manteca. Estaban en casa de Harry juntos por primera vez desde que Ron los descubriera meses atrás.

-Quizás un poco de interés. Querer resolverlo. Pero no es una obsesión.

-¿Y tus ataques de pánico?

-Bueno, me alegra que menciones eso –Harry se reclinó en su asiento, incómodo-, porque justamente eso es parte del motivo de que tenga que investigar esto. Verás, desde que me atacó ese mago, que obviamente bien podría ser este Cazador de Brujas, he empezado a sufrirlos. Creo que tiene que ver con Voldemort. Con pensar que no ha acabado. Que la historia continuará. Eso me pone así.

-¿Crees que el Cazador de Brujas es Voldemort?

-¡No! Claro que no. Voldemort está muerto.

-Me alegra que estés convencido de eso. Si nos ponemos a pensar así, acabaremos paranoicos. Escucha, Harry. Te dije que yo también sufro de problemas por culpa de la Batalla de Hogwarts y todo lo anterior. Me cuesta dormir, tengo pesadillas… A veces siento lo mismo que tú, que aún no ha acabado y algo terrible podría pasar en cualquier momento. Pero me convenzo a mí misma de que no es así. En verdad, lo que pasa es que estábamos tan acostumbrados a vivir a mil por hora con todo lo que pasaba entonces, que es muy difícil cambiar el ritmo y acostumbrarse a una vida tranquila ahora.

-Eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Lo ves? Es como si nuestros cuerpos sintieran la necesidad de que aparezca un mago oscuro que nos ataque. Y el hecho de que te haya pasado en el verano… Eso lo desencadenó, claro. De ahí tus ataques de pánico. Es como si tu más temible miedo de pronto se hubiera hecho realidad. Aunque no fuera tan grave el ataque en la realidad, me refiero desde el punto de vista psicológico.

-Tampoco sé si es para tanto, Hermione, pero pienso que tienes mucha razón. Tú también debes tratar de estar tranquila.

-Como si fuera fácil, siendo la niña fácil de la escuela –Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos unos segundos y bebió otro trago-. Así que… ¿qué harás? –preguntó, acomodándose la tira de la musculosa muggle que tenía puesta-. ¿Seguirás investigando esto?

-Creo que debo hacerlo.

La chica revoleó los ojos.

-Al principio tú parecías querer investigarlo también –argumentó Harry.

-Sí, al principio sí. Hasta que pasé más tiempo contigo y supe que te has convertido en una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar por el estrés.

-Dijiste que a ti también te pasaba.

-Pero no sé si yo quiera investigar tanto esto. Eso pensaba hoy, al menos. Escucha, los aurores quizás puedan resolverlo y ya. Solo un asesino que mató a varias personas por alguna crisis psicótica, o ve a saber qué motivos, y luego lo atraparán y ya.

-¿Crees que será así de simple?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Harry se llevó su vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo.

-Sí, esperemos que sí –añadió, no muy convencido-. Y mientras investigabas en esos libros familiares, ¿encontraste algo?

-Pues sí –Hermione dejó el vaso y empezó a buscar en su mochila, sacando un par de libros y algunas notas.

-¿Estás bromeando? –dijo Harry, indignado-. Después de todo ese discurso de que no debo investigar esto… ¿has leído todo eso y… y hecho todas esas notas?

-Bueno, a mí también me interesó dar con él –la chica se encogió de hombros nuevamente-. Pero sí pienso que deberías dejarlo. Te está haciendo mal. Yo puedo investigarlo sola.

-De ninguna manera –Harry acercó su silla a la mesa y se inclinó para ver los apuntes-. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Bien, te contaré –Hermione se aclaró la garganta para hablar-. He estado estableciendo lazos entre las víctimas, tratando de averiguar todo lo posible sobre ellas, para descubrir qué podrían tener en común, si es que tienen algo.

-Sí, eso hay que hacer en casi todos los casos –Harry asintió con la cabeza-. Eso dijo el profesor Twinks.

-¿El que te cae mal?

-Sí, ese mismo. Dijo que en el 95% de los casos de asesinos en serie, las víctimas no son elegidas al azar, aunque los asesinos suelen intentar que parezca así, ya sea para despistar como para cubrirse.

-Bien, pues empecé con la familia Adams. Imaginé que el asesino tendría alguna historia con ellos, algún hecho que haya ocurrido que lo hiciera querer vengarse o lo que fuera.

-¿Y qué encontraste? –preguntó Harry, ansioso.

-No mucho. Trabajaban en una fábrica de transformación de madera mágica.

-Lo sé, también lo averigüé.

-¿En dónde? ¿Fuiste a la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

-No, a la central, en Londres.

-Vaya, me sorprendes, Harry –Hermione se corrió un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja-. Bien, todo lo que averigüé hacía referencia a haber egresado de Hogwarts, a esa fábrica, al vecindario en Oxford. Nada anormal, ningún antecedente de nada. Casi nada en lo que basarnos.

-Nada, realmente. Pero, ¿no dijiste que habías averiguado algo? –dijo Harry, decepcionado.

-No sobre ellos. Pero pasemos a Vincent McGreggor. Sangre mestiza, a diferencia de los Adams. Es decir que la motivación del asesino no debe tener que ver con el status de sangre. Su familia es del sur de Gales. La otra familia era del centro de Oxford. Ambos poblados lejanos entre sí. No hay una relación geográfica entre las víctimas tampoco.

-No parece que tengas nada allí tampoco –Harry suspiró y bebió otro trago de cerveza de manteca.

-Y finalmente, Clevermole y Dippet.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Dippet fue el sobrino del director de Hogwarts, como te dije. Fue auror y murió en 1992 junto a Lucretia Black en un terrible accidente. Ambos estaban implicados en un escandaloso asunto del Ministerio.

-Yo investigué sobre Lucretia –añadió Harry-. Fui al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y consulté el árbol genealógico y algunos libros sobre la familia que quedaron. Ella era la tía de Sirius, y al mismo tiempo tía política de Molly Weasley ya que su nombre pasó a ser Lucretia Prewett al casarse con Ignatius Prewett, hermano del padre de la señora Weasley. Como respetada miembro de la familia Black, Lucretia era Slytherin y profesaba las creencias de su familia. Pero parece que Ignatius no era muy querido por los Black, y corrían el riesgo de recibir su desaprobación en cualquier momento y ella de ser tachada del árbol genealógico. Eso fue en su juventud. Imagino que este accidente de 1992 habrá ocurrido siendo ellos ya mayores, porque el árbol dice que ella nació en 1925. Así que tenía 67 años cuando eso ocurrió. Lo que no pude averiguar fue qué ocurrió en 1992 para que muriera junto a Dippet. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Sí, lo encontré en el libro Crónicas de Asuntos Internos del Ministerio de la Magia, edición de 1995. Herby Dippet no tenía mucho en común con su tío-abuelo, el ex director de Hogwarts. Se metió en muchos problemas trabajando como auror en el Ministerio, y pocos meses antes de morir, ya siendo jubilado, salió a la luz que había estado involucrado encubriendo casos de asesinato durante varios años en el Ministerio. Parece que Lucretia Black, amiga suya y empleada del Ministerio también, aunque de otra área, estuvo involucrada en lo mismo. Cuando se supo la verdad, la justicia dictaminó prisión domiciliaria basada en la avanzada edad de ambos magos. Pero estos se fugaron, ambos, antes de que pudiera saberse nada más.

-¿Y dónde fueron?

-Nadie sabe. Los dos abuelos de 67 años estuvieron prófugos de la justicia hasta que se supo que dos magos habían muerto en un accidente en Cornualles, sur de Inglaterra. El accidente involucró una explosión y la muerte de varios muggles además de ellos, tampoco se supo el motivo. Pero la policía muggle no reconocía dos de los cuerpos, ya que no tenían identificaciones muggle. Ahí es cuando entró el departamento de aurores, que siempre debe investigar en esos casos, que no se trate de magos y por eso no tengan identificaciones muggle. Y de esa forma se supo que los cuerpos eran de Lucretia y Herby Dippet. Estaban juntos en el lugar del accidente. Nadie supo nunca qué pasó, pero se cree que el accidente ocurrió debido a magia.

Harry quedó pensativo. Hermione tenía sus notas en la mano, pero permaneció en silencio. La botella de cerveza de manteca se había terminado.

-Eso es lo que dijiste que habías averiguado, entonces.

-Eso, y un poco sobre Augusto Clevermole.

-Genial. ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Nada.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Eso no es mucho tampoco.

-No entiendes. Lo que sé de él es que no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero cuando digo nada, me refiero a que jamás existió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No está en los registros de magos obligatorios. Ni en actas de nacimiento de San Mungo, ni en nada. Jamás existió un mago de ese nombre.

-Hermione, no seas ridícula. Ese fue el mago que murió en el verano, Ron y yo lo vimos y le tomamos testimonio.

-Pero, ¿no lo ves? Ese no debía ser su verdadero nombre, Harry. Les mintió. No existió nunca nadie de ese nombre. Investigué un poco más, y luego de su muerte el Ministerio no pudo encontrarle una familia que lo reclamara. Se hizo un entierro público al que no asistió nadie. Se lo enterró con el nombre de Augusto Clevermole porque fue el registro que tú y Ron dieron al Ministerio sobre él, pero en verdad no se llamaba así.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Hermione. El departamento de aurores investiga su muerte desde julio, creo que se habrían dado cuenta ya… a menos… a menos que…

-Exacto –Hermione arqueó una ceja-. Ellos ya lo saben. No existe forma de que no hayan buscado registros de Clevermole. Se habrán topado con lo mismo que yo, que no existen. Solo que no te lo dijeron a ti.

-Las investigaciones del departamento son privadas. Aunque te dije que sospecho que alguien en el departamento está encubriendo información. Quizás por eso no oí nada sobre esto en mi tiempo allí. Entonces, ¿jamás existió un mago de ese nombre? ¿Por qué nos habría mentido diciendo un nombre falso?

-Seguramente escondía más cosas, Harry.

-Sí, eso es sentido común –Harry se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación-. Me pregunto qué otras cosas nos estaba ocultando ese mago antes de morir…

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos pensativos.

-Creo que tenemos que empezar a actuar –dijo Harry-. Aún no interrogué a los cuadros de Hogwarts.

-¿Los cuadros?

-Quiero saber si vieron algo. O los centauros. O los elfos de las cocinas. Tengo que hablar con todos ellos. También deberíamos visitar esa fábrica de madera, en Oxford. Si no nos movemos, no podremos averiguar nada más.

-Bien, bien. Escucha, Harry. Antes de seguir con esto, tienes que prometerte que no te obsesionarás y acabarás teniendo otro de esos ataques.

Harry no dijo nada.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-De acuerdo, Hermione –dijo él, más que nada para dejarla contenta-. Trataré de que esto no me afecte. Solo será una práctica para la Academia, para entrenarme como auror.

-Yo no tengo demasiado tiempo, con los ÉXTASIS…

-Descuida. Yo iré a Oxford solo, tú no tienes que venir.

-Lo siento, Harry. Es casi imposible con los horarios que tengo. Pero yo interrogaré a los cuadros y los elfos de Hogwarts.

-Bien –Harry asintió-. Genial, haremos eso. Oye, es tarde. ¿Te llevo en mi escoba a tu habitación en el castillo?

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-De acuerdo, llévame. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir… Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie entra a mi habitación.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, claro, te acompaño. Voy a lavarme los dientes y… y enseguida estoy contigo.

Hermione le sonrió, un poco tímida también.

Esa noche, Harry durmió abrazando a Hermione en su cama de Hogwarts. Primero, mientras la chica estaba ya envuelta en sueños, se quedó mirando por la ventana la luna, que estaba en cuarto menguante, y pensando en miles de cosas…

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó junto a Hermione. Ella le ofreció traerle algo de desayunar del Gran Salón, pero él se negó, se despidió de ella y salió por la ventana en su escoba con la capa para hacerse invisible. Llegó a su casa y desayunó un jugo de frutas de la alacena con un par de tostados hechos por él mismo en solo un par de movimientos de varita (cada día mejoraba un poco en eso de la cocina mágica). Como era sábado, y Neville estaba a cargo del negocio, no tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Luego del desayuno y de una ducha rápida, Harry tomó su escoba y una capa de viaje y partió hacia el sur en un alto vuelo.

Como no conocía Oxford, era bastante inseguro que intentara aparecerse allí. Si no tenía una imagen clara del lugar al que iba a aparecer, podía sufrir una despartición. Por eso, prefirió volar en su nueva escoba que corría verdaderamente rápido, más que ninguna otra, exactamente a más de 220 km. por hora (gracias a su nuevo negocio, Harry conocía todas las especificaciones técnicas de cada escoba y podía recitarlas de memoria). No sabía bien donde estaba Oxford, porque nunca había ido, pero por eso mismo llevó su brújula mágica que al tocarla con la varita y elegir un destino apuntaba directamente hacia él y cambiaba de color dependiendo qué tan cerca estaba. Cuando la aguja se ponía más roja, estaba más cerca. La había comprado una tarde de verano en el Callejón Diagon. Originalmente había sido pensada como un regalo para Ron, que había olvidado darle… Ahora había encontrado otro propósito.

Luego de un vuelo que habrá durado aproximadamente dos horas, Harry llegó a Oxford. Enseguida descendió de entre las nubes y perdió altura hasta llegar a la cima de los edificios más altos. Se puso la capa para hacerse invisible sobre el techo de un de ellos, luego montó la escoba de vuelta y bajó hacia la calle. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo en el que se había anotado la dirección del lugar. Para entrar, había que caminar hacia un viejo hotel muggle y, en lugar de tocar el timbre, meter la varita en el agujero de la cerradura. Harry lo hizo, y al instante un hoyo negro se abrió en el suelo y lo absorbió.

Gritando del susto, Harry cayó al vacío durante unos segundos y entonces una especie de fuerza mágica suavizó la caída haciendo que la gravedad descendiera de a poco mientras llegaba al suelo. Acabó de pie en un salón bajo tierra con suavidad. Se guardó la capa para hacerse invisible en la mochila y avanzó por un corredor con la escoba en una mano y la varita en la otra.

-Bienvenido –dijo una voz, cuando llegó ante una puerta-. ¿Desea obtener acceso de personal, o de invitado?

-De invitado –dijo Harry. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Harry avanzó por otro corredor hasta llegar a una planta industrial como nunca la había visto: era un espacio enorme con mucho ruido y madera y astillas por todos lados. Pero, en lugar de máquinas filosas había magos que apuntaban sus varitas, entre muchos de ellos, a varios trozos enormes de madera. Había troncos de árboles enteros, planchas de distintos colores de madera, y todo giraba levitando en el aire mientras era pelado en capas, transformado y convertido en otros materiales.

-Hola, tenga usted buenos días –dijo la voz de una bruja. Harry, que estaba al borde de una baranda tras la cual empezaba la enorme planta de producción, giró y vio que a su lado había una bruja con una túnica azul y un casco amarillo a su lado.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo desde Hogsmeade –dijo Harry-. Mi nombre es Harry Potter…

-Sí, también es famoso aquí en Oxford, señor Potter. ¿Tuvo un buen viaje? –dijo, mirando la escoba de Harry.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

-Está anunciado un temporal dentro de un rato. Lluvias, tormentas, viento fuerte… un horror. Le recomiendo no demorarse y, en lo posible, aparecerse.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Harry, pensativo-. Estoy trabajando en el departamento de aurores del Ministerio de la Magia, y estoy aquí para investigar un caso.

-Muy bien –dijo ella-. Acompáñeme por aquí entonces, señor Potter, lo llevaré al despacho del encargado.

-Gracias –dijo Harry. Empezó a caminar tras la bruja, y se puso un poco nervioso. No tenía una orden por parte del Ministerio para interrogar a nadie, y sabía que eran necesarias en esos casos. Si le pedían algo de eso, tendría que inventar una buena excusa para haber viajado hasta allí sin una…

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, la bruja golpeó y abrió la puerta de un pequeño despacho con una sola ventana con cortinas francesas que daba hacia la planta. Una voz ronca de hombre dijo "adelante", y entraron. Allí dentro había una mesa, papeles y muchos ficheros en un espacio muy reducido en el que parecía no podía entrar nada más.

-Vaya sorpresa. Hola, señor Potter –el hombre se puso de pie con entusiasmo y le tendió la mano. Era un mago gordo y canoso, con el rostro redondo. Harry se la estrechó con fuerza y tomó asiento ante la indicación de él, que señalaba la silla ante él. El mago estaba fumando una especie de pipa que largaba vapores de colores. Harry jamás había visto eso antes en el mundo de los magos. -¿Qué lo trae por aquí, tan lejos de todo? De todo su mundo, según imagino por lo que uno lee en los diarios… Soy Paul Begley, director de la fábrica.

Harry asintió y un pudo evitar quedarse mirando la pipa.

-Esto es vapor de veela, por si te lo preguntabas –dijo él-. Es típico de Oxford, no recuerdo haberlo visto en otras partes de Inglaterra. Unos magos al sur de la ciudad tienen una fábrica donde transforman gases para varios usos mágicos. Cuando descubrieron que podían sintetizar esencia de veela en una pipa para fumar, fue todo un éxito en la ciudad. Pero supongo que no ha venido para escuchar historias locales, ¿supongo bien, señor Potter?

-No hoy, aunque definitivamente llama mi atención –dijo Harry, tratando de caerle bien-. Me estoy dedicando a estudiar la carrera de auror, y estoy trabajando en el departamento de aurores del Ministerio de la Magia.

-Felicidades –dijo él, absorbiendo vapor de veela y largando ondas de colores en el aire-. El departamento de aurores del Ministerio tiene un especial interés en mi fábrica desde la tragedia que ocurrió con Betany, Jack y su hijito. Una verdadera tragedia… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Tráele algo de beber, Rosy –le dijo a su empleada-. ¿Qué te apetece, Harry?

El cambio de tono de "usted" a "tú", y la forma en que se dirigió a su empleada le indicaron a Harry un incremento de confianza muy repentino que le daba mala espina. Al menos en lo que respecta a la opinión de Harry sobre aquel hombre.

-Agua está bien.

-Para mí un Martini doble de fuego con dos hielos y una pizca de llama de dragón, por favor –dijo el mago entonces, y de pronto se echó a reír. Harry tardó en entender que era una broma, y rio también de forma algo forzada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Era muy confianzudo-. ¿Te imaginas, en horario de trabajo, Harry? Hay tipos que son así. Yo no. Tráeme un café con una pizca de licor de malta, Rosy.

-Enseguida, señor –dijo la bruja, y abandonó el despacho.

-Conozco muy bien a todos mis empleados –dijo entonces el señor Begley-. No sé qué pudo pasarle a Jack y Betany. No tengo idea de si había alguien con quien tuvieran algo oculto, o si tenían enemigos, o si estaban metidos en nada raro. Pero te puedo decir una cosa, todos mis empleados son muy buena gente.

Harry asintió mientras lo escuchaba, tratando de inspirarle comprensión.

-No contrato gente que me dé qué penar. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Este no es lugar para timadores, estafadores, magos de mala calaña –hizo una mueca de desprecio y agitó la mano, como espantando una mosca-. Si alguien tiene pinta de ladrón, no va a entrar aquí. Tengo muy buen ojo para elegir a la gente. Si tienen pinta de ser malos compañeros, puedo decirte que lo huelo desde que pisan este despacho. Y no los contrato. No, claro que no. Jack y su mujer. Su novia, digo, porque nunca se casaron, eran unos ángeles. Yo le decía siempre, "¿cuándo vas a casarte? Las buenas brujas no crecen en los árboles. Si aferras una, asegúrate que no huya". Tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas. Porque realmente hacían buena pareja. Tenían un niño, claro, muy buenmozo el muchachito. Pero no se casaban. Miedo al compromiso, creo yo.

Harry asintió nuevamente. Resultó que ese señor era todo un charlatán y no solo no le interesaba que Harry tuviera una orden para hablar con él (por suerte) sino que parecía que moría de ganas de contarle todo cuanto supiera del asunto, mientras bebía su café (que Rosy no tardó en preparar) y fumaba su pipa, divagando.

-Le dije a Jack: "Oye, muchacho, tengo una vieja sortija de matrimonio en mi casa. Es valiosa, oro moldeado por buenos duendes". Tú sabes lo que digo, no de esos baratos que solo son copias hechas con hechizos duplicadores. Los que estamos en la construcción entendemos la diferencia. Tenía uno de oro puro moldeado por duendes en casa. Lo había comprado para proponerle matrimonio a una de mis ex novias. Luego la relación no resultó, tú sabes. Iba a usarlo luego para proponerle a mi ex esposa, pero le gustaban las alianzas de plata, quién sabe por qué. Así son las mujeres, ¿verdad? Pero hay que dejarlas contentas…

A Harry cada vez le gustaba menos ese hombre. No le dejaba emitir palabra, y se la pasaba divagando sobre cosas sin importancia. Sabía que tendría que interrumpirlo si quería llegar a donde necesitaba llegar.

-Así que bueno, jamás se casaron –concluyó él-. Pero eran buena gente, te lo aseguro.

-¿Han estado involucrados en algún accidente? –preguntó Harry-. Una explosión, quizá…

El señor Begley se quedó pensativo, mientras fumaba recostado en su silla.

-No, no realmente. Tenemos excelentes estándares de seguridad aquí. No hay accidentes. Lo único que no terminaba de cerrarme de Jack, y mira que te repito que me caía muy bien el tipo, ningún problema. Ninguno en absoluto, excelente gente. Pero tú sabes, aquella pequeña cosa que me causaba un poco de mala sangre, era esa obsesión que tenía con el triangulito este tan famoso. Siempre andaba llevando sus colgantes del triangulito, hablando de eso, y yo no soy ese tipo de magos. A mí me gustan las cosas terrenales, reales, siempre los pies en la tierra…

-Disculpe, señor. Creo que no lo entendí bien. ¿De qué triángulo habla?

-Bueno, tú debes saberlo bien –y lanzó una carcajada-. Justamente es por ti que se hizo tan famoso ahora últimamente. ¿Cómo se llama? Esa cosa. Las cosas de la muerte esa, no me sale la palabra.

-¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte?

-Sí, sí, eso. No es más que una leyenda para mí. Ahora claro se hizo muy famoso de vuelta gracias a ti, que mataste al Innombrable con la varita esa. Pero el muchacho este, Jack, era un fan también en su tiempo. Siempre hablando de eso.

-Supongo que simplemente a algunos magos les gustaba la leyenda –dijo Harry, en tono conversacional, aunque por dentro estaba reflexionando sobre esa información.

-Sí, claro, Jack era muy fan. Él tenía una de ellas, o eso decía. Tú sabes, muchacho. Venía aquí a trabajar hablando de sus reliquias todo el día, a veces, y diciendo que tenía una en su casa. Eso suena raro, hace que la gente te mire raro. Por muy bueno que seas, no tardan en tacharte de embustero.

-¿Cuál decía que tenía?

-La piedrita, ¿cómo es? Bueno esa, la piedrita de la muerte.

-¿La Piedra de la Resurrección?

-Sí, sí, eso decía. Todo mentira, para mí. Así que ahí tienes, era medio embustero el tipo.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Sabe algo más sobre la relación de Jack con la Piedra de la Resurrección?

-Nada. Puras tonterías. Decía que había sido el trabajo de su vida buscar las cosas esas, y que había conseguido esa, la piedra, y que estaba en tratativas con el Ministerio o no sé quiénes para entregarla a un museo, al Departamento de Misterio, o no sé qué. Fue una época en realidad, ahora que recuerdo. No habló más de eso después. ¿Es importante?

-Tal vez –reflexionó Harry-. Si fuera verdad, claro.

-Imposible. Puras tonterías –repitió él-. Y no sé qué tanto más pueda darte, muchacho. Jack era un hombre bueno, y sencillo. Es una pena lo que le pasó… Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que irme ya. Tengo que hacer unas compras de mercadería, con tu permiso. Pero eres bienvenido cuando quieras, Harry Potter. Un placer que visites mi fábrica.

-El placer es mío, gracias por recibirme –Harry se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano. Estaba por irse cuando el mago lo detuvo.

-Oye, espera un segundo –dijo. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Iría a preguntarle si tenía autorización del Ministerio para ir a interrogarlo? El señor Begley abrió un cajón y rebuscó hasta sacar un objeto. -¿Me puedo sacar una foto contigo? Para poner aquí, en la oficina –le sonrió de una forma exagerada, con su tupido bigote gris curvado en su cara redonda.

Harry se apareció al regreso. Una fuerte tormenta se desató justo cuando abandonaba el lugar, tal como le habían dicho. Un fuerte viento con agua lo golpeó con intensidad instantes antes de desaparecer, y cuando reapareció en Hogsmeade se encontró con un cielo también gris, pero sin lluvia. Entró en su casa, se secó con la varita hasta quedar con la ropa seca y cálida, y dejó la escoba en el recibidor.

Se sirvió un café y se sentó a la mesa, pensativo. Bebió un par de sorbos, sumido en pensamientos, y entonces se incorporó, fue hasta su habitación y abrió un cajón. Sacó del interior de un calcetín la Piedra de la Resurrección y se la quedó mirando. Sus intentos de destruirla habían fallado. No tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Pensaba que era peligrosa, quería evitar usarla nuevamente, por muy tentador que fuera, porque le daba miedo que pudiera traer algún peligro. Era más difícil resistir la tentación de usarla teniéndola allí entera y sin un rasguño. Si pudiera destruirla, le facilitaría las cosas.

Se la quedó mirando pensativo, acariciando su superficie con los dedos pulgar e índice.

En ese momento, Stripy ingresó por la ventana a toda velocidad. Veía tan rápido que pasó a través de la habitación como un rayo y antes siquiera de ver la pared opuesta se chocó contra ella y cayó patas arriba sobre la cama.

-Hola, Stripy –Harry guardó la piedra de nuevo y se acercó a su lechuza, que venía con la edición del día de El Profeta-. Tienes que empezar a tener más cuidado, amiguita, vas a lastimarte.

Le acarició el lomo y le quitó el periódico. Lo llevó hasta la cocina y se sentó a la mesa. Dejó el periódico sobre esta y tomó la taza de café. Estaba por llevársela a la boca cuando vio el titular.

La taza se le deslizó de entre los dedos, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

El titular de El Profeta era "CUIDADO MUNDO MÁGICO, PORQUE LAS MUERTES SOLO ACABAN DE COMENZAR. EL CAZADOR DE BRUJAS."

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir a toda marcha. Sintió cómo la sangre subía a su cabeza y esta empezaba a marearse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y le erizó los pelos de los brazos. Aquel titular no había sido escrito por ningún periodista, había sido escrito por el mismísimo Cazador de Brujas. Ocupaba casi toda la primera plana, junto con una foto de lo que sin dudas era un cadáver. Todo el resto de la primera plana parecía normal, como siempre había sido la primera plana de una edición de El Profeta.

Harry se sujetó a la mesa y trató de no sentir pánico. En ese preciso momento, la lluvia llegó también a Hogsmeade, de súbito, y en cuestión de segundos el diluvio golpeó el techo de la casa de Harry y el viento azotó las ventanas. Las manos de Harry temblaban mientras abría el periódico y pasaba las páginas llenas de artículos normales hasta llegar a la página doble de la noticia central.


	17. Navidad en Australia

17\. Navidad en Australia

Harry sentía la humedad del café caliente llegar a sus pies, pero toda su concentración estaba puesta en el artículo principal de El Profeta, que ocupaba las dos páginas centrales. Este contenía una serie de fotografías de cuerpos sin vida, sin ningún tipo de censura, brutalmente masacrados. Impresionado y horrorizado por las imágenes, Harry leyó el enorme titular y la noticia, que solo consistía en un único párrafo:

 _CUIDADO, MUNDO MÁGICO. LAS MUERTES RECIÉN HAN COMENZADO_

 _Teman. Sufran. El horror recién ha comenzado. Pronto mataré a tantos como sea necesario. Nada pueden hacer. El terror comienza._

 _La cacería ha comenzado._

 _El Cazador de Brujas_

Harry se quedó pasmado y nervioso, con la noticia abierta ante él pero sintiendo deseos de romper el periódico y lanzarlo lejos. La primera pregunta que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue si aquello había sido publicado en El Profeta verdaderamente, o solo le había llegado a Harry a su casa.

El resto del periódico era normal. Noticias sobre el primer partido de la liga nacional de Quidditch, recetas de cocina de Samantha Cheersson (puré de patatas con esencia de mandrágora especial), novedades sobre la última reunión del Ministro de la Magia con autoridades del MACUSA en Estados Unidos para tratar temas de comercio internacional…

Harry volvió al artículo de El Cazador de Brujas. Reconoció a McGreggor en una de las fotografías. Estaba en un aula de Hogwarts, ya sin vida. En otra de las fotografías se veían tres bultos, dos grandes y uno más pequeño, que tenían que ser la familia de Oxford. En otra fotografía había una bruja que Harry no conocía, cuyo rostro no se distinguía, también sin vida y llena de sangre. No recordaba que hubiera habido una noticia sobre esa bruja. Finalmente, una última fotografía mostraba a un mago que, a diferencia de los demás, no estaba muerto. Era un señor mayor con barba y cabello blancos. La fotografía se movía y el hombre miraba hacia la cámara con expresión fría para luego girar la cabeza y mirar a otro lado.

Harry miró la doble página nuevamente para asegurarse que no había nada más allí, y cerró el periódico. Le causaba una profunda indignación que el asesino, además de haber matado a esos magos y brujas de esa forma tan sangrienta, les tomara fotografías. Tenía una ligera curiosidad por saber quién era el hombre de la última foto, pero esa sensación se veía enormemente opacada por el asco que le ocasionaba el asesino y la necesidad de averiguar si ese periódico había sido enviado solo a él o a toda la comunidad mágica. De inmediato, se apareció en el Ministerio y empezó a caminar a pasos largos por el hall central. Había un pequeño revuelo allí. Magos iban y venían a toda velocidad, a pesar de ser un sábado por la tarde. Era evidente que algo había pasado.

Harry avanzó hasta llegar al departamento de aurores y observó una escena singular: magos y brujas iban y venían a las corridas, llamando gente a los gritos y vociferando cosas. Algunas cosas que Harry pudo distinguir entre los ruidos fueron "¡¿quién está a cargo?!", "¡¿cómo que no saben quién controló las tiradas?!", y hasta un grito enfurecido que decía "¡COMUNICAME CON EL DIRECTOR DE EL PROFETA YA MISMO!"

Harry se apresuró a pasar entre los desesperados magos hasta llegar a la oficina del señor Millan. Justo en el momento en que Harry llegaba allí, este salió apresuradamente junto a una aurora que tenía un cargo importante en la oficina también. Era una bruja de cabello corto y rubio y expresión seria.

-No, señora Dawson, nadie pudo rastrearlo aún -decía Millan, mientras avanzaban juntos y pasaban a Harry de largo, sin notarlo.

Harry miró alrededor, comprobó que nadie se fijaba en él (todos estaban corriendo desesperados por doquier) y se puso su capa para hacerse invisible rápidamente. Entonces fue tras los dos magos, el jefe del departamento y Dawson. Se alejó tras ellos fuera del departamento y hasta llegar al hall central. Venían hablando estrechamente en voz baja y a las apuradas, y Harry no podía captar palabra. Entonces, en el hall central, Harry vio que ambos magos se tomaban del brazo de una forma poco afectuosa, y más bien formal.

Era ahora o nunca.

Harry saltó hacia adelante a toda velocidad y, justo a tiempo, aferró con la punta del dedo pulgar e índice un doblez sobresaliente de la formal túnica negra y pulcra de Dawson, a la altura de la espalda, en el momento exacto. Harry desapareció con ellos y los tres fueron transportados hacia otro sitio.

Harry se separó de ellos de inmediato y comprobó que su capa estuviera cubriéndolo bien. Se preparó para desaparecerse lejos de allí al instante en caso de que lo hubieran descubierto, pero ellos avanzaron en dirección contraria a él a toda velocidad y retomando su ansiosa charla, sin notar que alguien se había desaparecido con ellos.

Harry avanzó tras los magos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hall de otro edificio, mucho más chico que el Ministerio pero con un aire similar de oficina y papelerío. Al doblar un recodo, tratando de seguirles el rápido paso, logró ver mirando hacia atrás que en una pared del hall había unas letras flotando mágicamente que decían "El Profeta" en tonos grises.

Cuando llegaron ante una puerta, Harry aminoró la marcha y trató de cuidar más sus pasos para no ser descubierto. El señor Millan golpeó con furia.

-¡Rossman! ¿Estás ahí?

La puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor, canoso y hecho un manojo de nervios abrió la puerta.

-Millan -dijo, mirando al otro mago con el ceño fruncido-. Pensé que serías el Ministro.

-Está en un congreso en Alemania. Si no, te aseguro que sería él.

-Adelante -dijo Rossman, cediéndoles paso a su despacho.

Volviendo a hacer uso de sus grandes habilidades para infiltrarse sin ser visto, Harry se lanzó hacia adelante en silencio y pasó tras ellos dentro del despacho justo antes de que Rossman cerrara la puerta. Se escabulló hacia un rincón del pequeño despacho y se quedo allí, junto a una vitrina que, por lo que Harry vio, tenía trofeos de premios obtenidos por El Profeta.

-Tomen asiento -dijo Rossman. Se lo veía perturbado, y Harry se preguntó si siempre tendría esa cara o solo aquel día. Se sentó ante su escritorio, pero no miró a sus dos visitantes a los ojos, sino que se quedó mirando el piso.

-Soy el director de El Profeta desde 1953, desde que mi padre murió -dijo con tristeza-. No diré que El Profeta no ha sido manipulado durante ese tiempo, porque sería una falta de honestidad de mi parte. En los últimos años, El Profeta ha sido forzosamente obligado a responder a intereses políticos y de magos tenebrosos, me han amenazado, me han torturado, me han desplazado y tomado mi lugar en la dirección múltiples veces, sobre todo los últimos tres años. Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, luego de la caída del Innombrable… Y aún así, ni siquiera en esos oscuros momentos, jamás había pasado que bajo mis ojos y bajo mi directa supervisión, alguien publicara una edición sin mi control ni mi conocimiento, como ha pasado hoy.

-No vas a decirme que no tienes idea de cómo ocurrió, porque no lo creeré -dijo Millan, severo.

-No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió -dijo él, mirando a Millan con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Es imposible! -Millan dio un puñetazo a la mesa-. ¿No hacen controles de edición? ¿No revisan los ejemplares?

-Vengo de una reunión con todos mis mandos medios en la empresa -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño de vuelta-. Y aseguran que todo iba normal. El titular iba a ser sobre la reforma del código alimentario mágico en algunos estados del sur. La nota estaba hecha y se había mandado a imprimir. Luego de las impresiones, dos brujas se encargan de controlar que no haya errores de impresión como manchas de tinta o páginas arrugadas, y aseguran que la nota correcta estaba allí. Luego de eso, las tiradas pasan por un supervisor que controla que no haya errores de márgenes, superposición de texto u otros en números al azar. Él asegura que todo estaba en orden. Finalmente, casi diez magos embalan los números en cajas y los envían levitando a la gran lechucería que esta aquí encima del edificio, donde las lechuzas retiran los números impresos. Si bien esos magos hacen un trabajo más manual y sin prestar atención al contenido del periódico, algunos confirmaron que la primera plana estaba bien. Nadie vio esto en todo ese proceso. Nadie se explica cómo pasó.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, Rossman, si descartamos a los magos embaladores, solo son un mago y dos brujas los que revisaron las ediciones impresas…

-No mienten -dijo el director del periódico, muy serio-. Se lo aseguro. Confío plenamente en ellos, han trabajado para mí muchos años. Usted no sabe lo fieles que han sido a mí estas personas, incluso cuando el Innombrable controlaba el diario. Si ellos dicen que la edición estaba correcta, le aseguro que estaba correcta.

-Si no la alteraron ellos, y no fueron cómplices de alguien más que la hubiera alterado, no hay muchas opciones -razonó Millan-. Tendríamos que suponer que el Cazador de Brujas estaba en lo alto de la lechucería abriendo caja tras caja y cambiando los titulares, y eso es ridículo.

-Claro que es ridículo, porque ningún ser humano puede ingresar ahí. Está protegida por un encantamiento que lo imposibilita totalmente, para evitar hurtos y otras cosas. La magia que la protege solo permitirá a una lechuza ingresar allí arriba. Ningún humano puede ingresar, una fuerza protectora lo expulsaría de inmediato.

-Disculpe, señor Rossman -dijo Dawson, hablando por primera vez-. Quizás ya se haya percatado de esto, pero lo que usted dice prácticamente no deja ninguna posibilidad a investigar. Si creemos en su palabra respecto al hechizo que protege esa torre…

-Bueno, si desea verlo usted misma… -empezó el director del diario, mirándola con recelo.

-No es necesario. Lo que decía es, si creemos en su palabra respecto a eso y también respecto a su total confianza en sus empleados, entonces no cabe pensar ninguna forma en que El Cazador de Brujas pudiera alterar la edición.

-Exacto. Mi trabajo como director es que algo así jamás pase, y por eso no he dejado ninguna posibilidad abierta al diseñar el proceso de edición e impresión.

-Pero pasó -dijo Millan, y entonces Rossman volvió a mirar al suelo, con tristeza. Ahora que Harry lo miraba bien, podía notar que debía ser mucho más mayor de lo que pensó en un comienzo.

-Y no tiene sentido…

-Dígame -continuó Millan, negándose a darse por vencido-. Estos diez muchachos que dijo que embalan los ejemplares…

-Los embalan y los suben en cajas hacia la lechucería. Los guían por levitación hacia estanterías que hay allí arriba, donde esperan a ser retirados por las lechuzas. Tienen un supervisor, a quien también confío sin dudar, que asegura que todo estaba correcto.

-Pues, señor Rossman -dijo Millan, poniéndose de pronto de pie y acomodándose el cuello de la túnica-, usted está indudablemente confiando en al menos una persona equivocada.

-Imposible -dijo él, sin dudarlo un segundo.

-No lo retendremos más tiempo. Necesitaremos, por favor, un reporte completo de todos los magos que han tenido contacto con el proceso de impresión de esta edición de El Profeta. Aparte de sus nombres, quiero cualquier informe de antecedentes que tenga en su poder sobre estos empleados. Lamento la situación, pero a partir de este momento El Profeta es sospechoso de actuar con El Cazador de Brujas.

Millan indicó a su compañera que se ponga de pie, y ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -Protestó el señor Rossman-. Nosotros hemos estado aquí cuando el Innombrable regresó, cuando tomó el control…

-¿Cuándo volvió y ustedes lo negaron durante un año, dice? -dijo Millan, arqueando una ceja, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir una ráfaga de simpatía hacia él por esas palabras-. ¿O cuándo los controló para que no digan la verdad durante la guerra mágica?

-Sabe bien que nos controló Fudge en lo primero, y el mismo Voldemort en lo segundo -dijo el otro mago con ira-. Y ya le dije que fuimos torturados y desplazados…

-Pues nadie los tortura ahora. La paz ha regresado. A menos que… -Millan abrió su maletín, sacó un número de El Profeta y lo abrió en el escritorio de Rossman, ante él. Harry vio en las páginas abiertas las horribles fotografías de los cadáveres. -…A menos que ustedes permitan que esto pase.

-Nadie aquí lo ha permitido -dijo él, fuera de sí. Harry sintió pena por el estado de nervios de ese señor.

-Pero ocurrió -repitió Millan-. Y es su responsabilidad como director, no la mía, averiguar cómo. Adelante, señora Dawson, pase.

Ambos magos salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras ellos dejando al director de El Profeta solo y en un estado de frustración e ira. Harry quería irse de allí, pero primero quería ver qué hacía Rossman al quedarse solo, por si le daba algún indicio de sospecha.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Rossman en soledad no le aportó demasiado: el mago se tapó la cara con ambas manos, se quedó mirando el suelo un rato más y luego caminó hacia un mueble y sacó de su interior una botella de whiskey de fuego.

La conmoción en el mundo mágico fue total: Por doquier, Harry veía a magos y brujas discutiendo sobre El Cazador de Brujas, teorizando sobre una posible complicidad de El Profeta algunos, y otros sobre los extraordinarios poderes mágicos que tendría el asesino para haber saboteado la publicación; veía a brujas y magos en las calles de Hogsmeade asustados mirando alrededor con miedo antes de entrar a algún lugar, incluso en un par de ocasiones vio a gente corriendo o llorando.

Si el nivel de personas acercándose a pedirle a Harry consejos, autógrafos o palabras de alivio por la guerra mágica había disminuido al estar Harry envuelto en su propio escándalo amoroso; ahora El Cazador de Brujas había hecho que aumentara exponencialmente la fama de Harry en las calles nuevamente, y su escándalo quedara en el olvido. Ahora que El Cazador de Brujas era el tema de moda, la gente se lanzaba de cabeza sobre Harry para pedirle por favor que los bendiga a ellos y a toda su familia en algunos casos, que los protegiera en otros, e incluso algunos le preguntaban si ya tenía nombres y pistas sobre quién era El Cazador de Brujas.

-Lo siento, yo no estoy en este caso -le dijo a una bruja regordeta que lo frenó en una calle de Hogsmeade el siguiente fin de semana, mientras salía a hacer compras-. Quizás oyó que trabajo en el departamento de aurores, pero...

-Ah, no, no, no sabía nada de eso, querido -le dijo ella-. ¡Pero eres Harry Potter! Claro que lo detendrás, ¿verdad?

Lo miraba con esperanza en los ojos.

-Bueno, pues... -Harry no quería que nadie supiera que estaba investigando ese tema, pero la señora lo miraba con súplica-. Claro, lo intentaré, señora.

-Estoy segura de que tú podrás vencerlo -le dijo ella, estrechando sus manos y asintiendo con esperanza, y Harry le dio una sonrisita nerviosa.

Aunque algunos volvieran a mirarlo como un héroe y dieran por hecho que Harry estaba investigando el tema, a pesar de que esta vez no lo involucraba para nada de forma personal, y él no tenía nada que ver con El Cazador de Brujas, también había otros que aprovechaban la oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible.

-Vaya, pero miren quién está aquí... -dijo una voz un día, mientras Harry avanzaba apurado por el Callejón Diagon, solo, hacia su negocio, ya que Neville le había mandado una lechuza pidiendo ayuda ya que Philip no había ido a trabajar, diciendo que estaba enfermo.

Harry volteó y no pudo creer lo que veía: Draco Malfoy, junto a su amigote Goyle, estaban de pie cruzados de brazos en medio de la calle y mofándose de él. Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pero si es el gran Harry Potter -dijo Malfoy, con expresión de asco en el rostro-. El héroe del pueblo. Vencedor de magos tenebrosos, y en sus ratos libres atrapa asesinos seriales. Pero solo por hobby, claro.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy? Tiempo sin vernos -comentó Harry, sin detenerse-. ¿Cómo va la familia?

Malfoy entornó sus ojos.

-Muy bien. ¿Y la tuya? Ah, no, espera...

-Lo siento, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero viendo que no has dejado de ser un imbécil a pesar de salvarte la vida a ti y a tu tonto amigo, temo que... mejor sigo camino -Harry le guiñó un ojo y avanzó hacia su negocio. Por un momento creyó que recibiría un maleficio por la espalda, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

¿Cuál era el problema con Malfoy? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciéndose el matón? Ya ambos sabían que en el fondo no era mala persona, y Harry y sus amigos le habían salvado la vida en su último encuentro por la estupidez de su amigote, que Harry no tomaba a gracia su muerte, por supuesto, pero aun así había sido él quien iniciara el fuego...

-Supongo que alguna gente no cambia -dijo entonces alguien. Harry se volvió y vio que Seamus estaba allí. Acababa de aparecer saliendo de un negocio junto a una chica muy linda que Harry no conocía. -¿Cómo va todo, Harry?

-¡Seamus! Hola -Harry le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. Ese encuentro sin dudas era más alegre que el de Malfoy. -¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien, estudiando -Seamus le sonrió también-. Estoy estudiando Derecho Mágico. Ella es mi novia, Florence.

-Hola, un gusto -dijo Harry, saludando a la chica.

-Oye, Harry, tu negocio está habilitado por el Ministerio, imagino -dijo Seamus, de forma conversacional.

-Sí, claro.

-Pues no olvides exhibir el certificado de habilitación en un lugar visible. Recién vengo de allí y no lo tenía. Pueden multarte por eso -le guiñó un ojo.

-Veo que ya eres todo un abogado de la magia -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Y tú todo un auror -Seamus le dio una palmada en el hombro-. ¿Es cierto que estás investigando a El Cazador de Brujas?

-No, no, no es cierto -Harry negó con la cabeza-. No sé por qué la gente me relaciona con esto, no tengo nada que ver.

-Sí, claro -Seamus le guiñó un ojo.

-No, en serio... Solo quiero descansar de todo lo que pasó, el año pasado y todo... -Harry se sintió algo incómodo. Era cierto que estaba investigándolo, pero no podía ir contándoselo a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer investigarlo.

-Sí, fue terrible -Seamus negó con la cabeza, tristemente-. Pero la vida sigue. Oye, vamos para Sortilegios Weasley, ¿quieres...?

A medio camino, Seamus pareció darse cuenta que había metido la pata y se interrumpió. Además, Harry notó que su novia le había dado un casi imperceptible codazo en las costillas.

-Oh, lo siento -masculló Seamus.

-No hay problema -le sonrió nuevamente a su amigo, esta vez de forma bastante forzada y falsa-. Suerte en tus estudios, Seamus, nos estamos viendo.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos, Harry.

Se despidieron, y Harry siguió viaje hasta finalmente llegar a su tienda. Neville no estaba hecho una crisis de nervios, sino que manejaba las cosas bastante bien solo. Harry se quedó atendiendo al día siguiente también, y cuando Philip apareció por la tarde diciendo que se sentía un poco mejor con un rostro pálido y enfermo Harry supo que había dicho la verdad y lo envió a su casa nuevamente.

Los días continuaron con normalidad. Harry y Hermione se veían una o dos veces a la semana (cuando ella lograba hacerse un hueco en sus estudios para los ÉXTASIS) prácticamente en secreto, a pedido de ella, lo que Harry entendía. En sus reuniones, además de desahogar sus sentimientos a besos, encontraban momentos para compartir ideas y teorías sobre El Cazador de Brujas.

-No creo que El Profeta esté involucrado -dijo ella, una noche de diciembre en casa de Harry, mientras comían postres de helado que Harry había comprado en una heladería de Hogsmeade-. Creo que logró burlar los mecanismos de control de El Profeta y poner su artículo allí a la fuerza mediante una magia superior a lo que el departamento de aurores piensa que este mago tiene. Y eso solo se explica con...

-La Varita de Saúco -completó Harry-. Lo hizo con ella, claro. El Ministerio subestima el poder de esa varita. El ministro no cree que sea tan poderosa, y por ende el departamento de aurores debe pensar lo mismo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que sí es poderosa. Es la varita legendaria. Seguramente tiene la capacidad de burlar los controles de El Profeta.

-Tiene el poder de limpiar las escenas del crimen de forma perfecta, y seguramente también de eso -coincidió Hermione-. Estamos de acuerdo. Hay algo que me he quedado pensando...

-¿La fotografía de esa mujer que parece muerta también, pero de la que jamás oímos nada al respecto? ¿Y esa fotografía del hombre de barba blanca? Nadie sabe quiénes son, parece que ni el Ministerio.

-Sí, eso también… pero no. Hablaba de otra cosa.

-¿De qué? -quiso saber Harry.

-La cacería... Dijo que la cacería ha comenzado.

-¿Qué querría decir con eso?

-No se me ocurrió, por eso fue que...

-Fuiste a la biblioteca.

-Exacto. Ya suenas como... -Hermione se detuvo en seco, y Harry supo que había estado a punto de decir "Ron". Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos no dijeron nada, y entonces, para alivio de Harry, ella continuó-: Fui a la biblioteca y repasé nuestros libros de tercer año sobre las cacerías de brujas. Primero pensé que no había demasiado allí que pudiera aportar a este caso. Las cacerías de brujas fueron, como hablábamos la otra vez, una serie de persecuciones realizadas por muggles que acabaron haciendo que brujas y magos se escondieran y se creara el Estatuto del Secreto. Se mataba sobre todo a brujas. Mujeres. Claramente había un tema de género allí. Había brujas y magos entre los muggles, pero estos solo mataban a las mujeres. Típico caso de machismo, por supuesto. En fin, creo que en un comienzo uno pensaría que eligió ese nombre por un tema de sangre. Para vengarse de los muggles por las cacerías de brujas de hace cientos de años, elegiría ese nombre. Una bandera que ya han levantado otros como Grindelwald o Voldemort. Ir en contra de los muggles parecería algo que le daría sentido a ese nombre que eligió. Lo que definitivamente hace que caiga esa teoría es el hecho de que parte de sus víctimas fueron magos sangre pura. Y otra parte, magos sangre mestiza. Ni siquiera tenemos registros de que haya matado muggles. Por otro lado, pensando en el tema de género, una teoría de asesino de brujas mujeres también se cae porque la mayoría de sus víctimas fueron magos varones, como hablábamos la otra vez. En fin, todas las teorías parecen caerse con este mago. Pero algo me dice que cuando dijo "cacería" en El Profeta estaba haciendo referencia a las cacerías de brujas, porque su apodo elegido también hace referencia a eso. Si es así, deberíamos esperar que ataque mujeres o muggles...

-No estoy de acuerdo -sentenció Harry, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no? -cuestionó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con fastidio.

-Tú misma acabas de decir que esas teorías se caen ante la evidencia, con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Sí, pero...

-No creo que esto tenga algo que ver con género, o con muggles. El nombre "Cazador de Brujas" e incluso esa frase que puso en el artículo, si es que eso que sacó en El Profeta puede llamarse artículo, sobre que "la cacería ha comenzado" parecieran ser trampas para despistar. Te lo dije, algo que nos han enseñado en la Academia sobre los nombres apodo de asesinos seriales es que están diseñados para distraer y llevar a los investigadores a investigar y perder su tiempo en cosas que no son. Estoy seguro de que, tal como la evidencia lo indica con las características de los asesinatos que ya cometió, esto no tiene nada que ver ni con brujas mujeres ni con muggles o sangre impura.

-Bien, Harry, entonces dime. ¿Con qué tiene que ver? ¿Por qué se ha elegido ese nombre?

-No lo sé, así como tú tampoco sabes por qué ha matado a la gente que ha matado hasta ahora. Es evidente que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de esto. En vez de investigar lo que no es, deberíamos concentrarnos en averiguar los verdaderos motivos tras las muertes que ya han ocurrido.

-Pues yo pienso que tiene un fin machista. Solo eso explica lo de "cazador de brujas" -dijo Hermione, convencida.

-Bien -Harry le devolvió la mirada fría que le lanzaba la chica-. No estoy tratando de fingir que soy mejor que tú investigando -añadió, al ver cómo lo miraba ella.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Solo te digo lo que he estudiado. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas convencida de que el Príncipe Mestizo era mujer?

-Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver -Hermione negó con la cabeza, testaruda. Harry se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó un poco. -No te me acerques. Estoy enojada contigo.

-¿Cómo que enojada? -Harry la abrazó igualmente y esta vez ella lo dejó. Se dieron un beso en los labios y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos instantes. -Oye, Hermione, quería preguntarte algo.

-Sí, dime -dijo ella, sorprendida. Harry fue a buscar algo que tenía guardado en una caja y, cuando regresó, se sorprendió al ver la cara de susto que tenía Hermione. -¡Oh, no! -añadió, sonrojándose-. No iba a proponerte... ninguna cosa -dijo entonces, avergonzado. ¿Habría pensado que sacaría un anillo de allí o algo así?

-No, claro -dijo ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello.

-Más bien era una invitación -Harry sacó de la caja unos pergaminos con unas autorizaciones firmadas por el Ministerio.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Te gustaría viajar a Australia conmigo para celebrar Navidad?

Hermione quedó pasmada ante la pregunta.

-Harry... ¿hablas en serio?

-Pensé que sería algo lindo -dijo él, tratando de no sentirse nervioso o avergonzado-. Sé que estás con los ÉXTASIS y todo, y que quizás quieras ir con tu familia en Navidad. Estas autorizaciones del Ministerio no son nada. Puedo revocarlas si no quieres. Es para tomar un traslador, como hicimos en el verano...

-Vaya, Harry, pero ese trámite habrá sido costoso. E ir allá... será costoso también.

-No es nada -le aseguró Harry-. El negocio está yendo muy bien, además gano bien en mi empleo de auror. Solo pensé en que sería lindo, un viaje juntos. Pero entenderé si no quieres.

Ella le sonrió y se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo... unos pocos días.

-Sí, claro, solo un par de días -dijo él, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo -Hermione asintió, con una expresión entre contenta y tímida-. No iré a casa de mis padres, de cualquier forma. No estarán.

-¿Van a algún sitio ellos también?

-Sí, a casa de familiares. Unos familiares que ni yo conozco. Sabes cómo es mi familia.

-Sí, claro -en esos días de verse con Hermione en plan de pareja, sus charlas habían alcanzado niveles de profundidad más allá de lo normal, y ahora sabía cosas de la familia muggle de la chica, como el hecho de que estaban todos muy distanciados entre sí y no conocía a muchos de sus parientes. Cosas que anteriormente ella no había compartido con Harry y Ron por más que fueran mejores amigos.

Además de eso, Harry le había contado sobre su pequeño viaje a Oxford, y ella le había contado que había interrogado a todos los cuadros cercanos al aula del homicidio, a los elfos, y a los centauros. Estos últimos no tenían ni idea porque aquella noche había habido un fenómeno lunar muy interesante (aparentemente aquel año la luna tenía una posición y alineación privilegiada, especialmente en días de luna llena) y habían estado distraídos, sin mirar al castillo. Los elfos tampoco tenían información, porque aquellos que debían limpiar ese piso por la noche tuvieron que quedarse reforzando la limpieza de la cocina por un pequeño incidente que había habido durante la preparación de la cena, con unas ollas que se rompieron, por lo que no había ninguno por allí en el momento del homicidio. Y respecto a los cuadros, le comentaron a Hermione que a esa hora todos habían estado profundamente dormidos y no habían oído nada ni visto ninguna luz.

-¿Y por qué se te ocurrió Australia? -quiso saber Hermione.

-Bueno, me comentaste que era un lugar lindo y pensé en que sería un buen destino.

Hermione le había hablado a Harry sobre el pequeño poblado muggle donde dejó a Wendell y Monica Wilkins (el nombre ficticio de sus padres durante el año anterior) luego de borrarles la memoria, para protegerlos. Le había gustado mucho, y como Harry recordaba eso había elegido Australia para llevarla a pasar la Navidad.

-Bien, me gusta. Será lindo pasar Navidad sin frío. Podré usar la ropa que llevé a Bahalearis Island y jamás pude usar, por regresar al día siguiente.

-Sí, lo sé -Harry se sintió un poco incómodo y trató de desviar el tema-. Tengo un par de lugares en mente para ir a conocer, pero tú dime si se te ocurre algo, para recorrer.

-Bueno, me gustaría ir a Sydney -dijo ella, emocionada-. Oí que tienen muchísimos lugares mágicos ocultos allí. El Opera House, por ejemplo, es un edificio de magos encubierto para que parezca de muggles. Pero, en verdad, al pronunciar un conjuro las hojas del techo se pliegan, solo visible para magos, y dan acceso a un teatro con famosas obras de magos.

-Vaya, increíble -dijo Harry, ilusionado-. Definitivamente, tenemos que ir.

Los días pasaron y la Navidad estaba cerca. Harry tuvo su última semana de clase para las materias que había cursado ese cuatrimestre. Como el año se dividía en dos cuatrimestres en la AAS, las materias que había estudiado terminarían en esa semana, luego tendría un plazo de un mes para presentar los trabajos finales (no se aprobaba con exámenes, sino con trabajos prácticos, al menos ese cuatrimestre), y en febrero empezaría las materias nuevas.

-Espero que hayan aprendido, sobre todas las cosas, la importancia del estudio teórico en las ciencias de aurores -dijo el profesor Twinks en su discurso final, en la última clase. Harry seguía sin soportar a ese profesor, pero no habían tenido discusiones frente a toda la clase otra vez. Todo ese embrollo de la importancia de la teoría jamás iba a gustarle a Harry, le recordaba demasiado a Umbridge. -Un buen auror no es el que sea mejor en un duelo. Un mago oscuro puede ser mejor en combate que ustedes, y seguramente lo será. Lo que deben recordar es que aplicando toda la técnica y teoría que hemos aprendido en este curso, ustedes tendrán la inteligencia para atraparlos sin necesidad de un duelo. Si son empleados del Ministerio o trabajan para cualquier empresa de seguridad mágica, habrá a su lado magos con la habilidad para pelear. Pero el que realmente hace la diferencia es el que interpreta los signos de magia oscura para atrapar al verdadero culpable, para resolver el acertijo con la cabeza y llegar al resultado correcto.

Luego de esa clase, Harry se fue del aula y se desapareció lejos de allí sin despedirse de nadie. ¿De quién iba a despedirse, si no había hecho ningún amigo? Pero no dejó que eso lo deprimiera. Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones con Hermione, y esta vez nada podía salir mal como en el verano.

Luego de arreglos, empacar, planificar, y todo eso, Harry y Hermione se encontraron el día pactado en casa de Harry (Hermione se apareció allí con todas sus cosas), se aparecieron juntos a un par de kilómetros de distancia de Hogsmeade, en medio de unas montañas nevadas, y avanzaron a través de la nieve en una fuerte ventisca hasta encontrar aquello que habían estado buscando: un bidón de agua vacío y lleno de moho y nieve.

-Es aquí -le dijo Harry a la chica-. Es el traslador.

Consultaron la hora, se aferraron al objeto y entonces todo empezó a girar.

Cuando aterrizaron, Harry sintió cómo todo el frío que acababa de hacerlos tiritar hasta los huesos desaparecía y en su lugar era reemplazado por un intenso calor. De inmediato, la nieve y la oscuridad del norte de Inglaterra se transformaron en sol, luz, verano y olor a mar.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Hermione, al tiempo que se sacaba la capa de viaje y la guardaba dentro de su bolsito de cuentas con fondo extensible, el cual habían decidido llevar para moverse con más comodidad. De hecho, todo el equipaje de ambos estaba empacado allí.

-Perth -dijo Harry, mirando hacia la playa.

Pasaron los días previos a la Navidad viajando por algunos lugares del país. Conocieron las playas de Perth, los arrecifes de Coral, las montañas azules, Parque Nacional Kakadu, Sydney, Sunshine Coast y Melbourne. Todo eso en dos días. La forma en que lograron semejante azaña, previamente planificada por Harry, no fue únicamente por medio de aparición.

Además de contar con un permiso del gobierno australiano para aparecerse con una tarifa única pre-paga cuantas veces quisieran por todo el territorio nacional, Harry y Hermione tenían contratado un extendetiempo turístico del Ministerio de Australia que les permitía alargar los días para aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Funcionaba como un giratiempo, pero en vez de regresar en el tiempo, extendía los días haciéndolos durar hasta el doble de tiempo o el triple de tiempo, al punto de que el 23 de diciembre duró más de 72 horas para Harry y Hermione. No sentían ningún tipo de fatiga, ya que con dormir solo 8 horas y comer dos o tres veces en ese tiempo sentían la energía y entusiasmo para recorrer todos esos lugares en un mismo día, descansar en las playas y escalar montañas, o bucear en los arrecifes de coral, sin sentir sueño o hambre. Era como si se tratara de un día normal de 24 horas, en cuanto a necesidades, pero el tiempo vivido era extendido y les permitía disfrutarlo a pleno.

El 24 de diciembre, Harry y Hermione pasaron su última noche en Melbourne cenando en un restaurante mágico que estaba en la cima de la torre Eureka, invisible para magos. Era un piso adicional en la cima de la torre oculto mediante magia, al que solo tenían acceso los magos. Estaba lleno de cosas así en Australia: según aprendieron, los magos que vivían allí habían hecho todo un arte el esconderse de los muggles. Además del Opera House en Sydney que se abría sin que los muggles lo notaran para convertirse en un gigantesco teatro de magos a cielo abierto, había puentes que al tocarlos con una varita se hundían en el mar y partían las aguas a la mitad para revelar un campo de Quidditch o un edificio de magos en las profundidades; playas paradisíacas ocultas a las cuales para acceder había que acariciar el lomo de una serpiente venenosa y esta se metía en el hueco de un árbol haciendo que este cayera sobre unos arbustos para abrir paso por la espesa vegetación hacia la entrada secreta de la playa; o caminar por un sendero que solo se abría al poseer una varita en la mano, de pronto apareciendo criaturas mágicas en ellos escondidas de los muggles.

Definitivamente, lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue cuando visitaron la famosa formación rocosa de Uluru, en el centro del país, y al gritar las palabras mágicas a todo pulmón ("Wingardium Leviosa") estas se levantaron completamente y quedaron suspendidas en el aire a cien kilómetros del suelo, revelando bajo ellas una híper tecnológica ciudad mágica de última generación cargada de vehículos voladores con tecnología avanzada, edificios de magos que flotaban en el aire y se movían de un sitio a otro para dejar a sus residentes en donde ellos quisieran ir, calles flotantes que se entrelazaban en los edificios como serpientes y donde cientos de magos vivían tranquilamente al parecer sin sentir que estuvieran bajo una gigantesca roca de 1300 kilómetros de ancho. La ciudad en cuestión se llamaba Uluru y era la ciudad de magos más moderna y con mayor cantidad de habitantes magos en el mundo. El nombre, según aprendieron al visitarla, provenía de una antigua bruja australiana llamada Margareth Venice Uluru, antigua doncella de una civilización de magos en aquella zona. Habían inventado una historia falsa sobre el nombre para los muggles, para que todo el mundo, magos y muggles, la conocieran por ese nombre.

Ese día, Harry y Hermione celebraron Noche Buena en el restaurante "Sky Full Of Stars" en la cima de la torre Eureka. Ordenaron mariscos, admiraron el paisaje desde las ventanas, pasearon de la mano por el balcón exterior hasta que el viento de los trescientos metros de altura los obligó a entrar de vuelta, y finalmente regresaron a su habitación en el hotel de magos de la ciudad de Melbourne. Al día siguiente pasarían el día de Navidad haciendo avistaje de criaturas mágicas por el océano y varias islas de Oceanía, y por la noche regresarían a Inglaterra.

-Gracias por las vacaciones, Harry. Ha sido hermoso -Hermione lo besó en los labios en ese cuarto de hotel con un gigantesco ventanal de vidrio con vista a la ciudad intensamente iluminada, se abrazaron y se recostaron juntos en la enorme cama. Los besos fueron dando paso a las caricias, a desvestirse y a expresarse su amor con fuego e intensidad.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aquellas eran casi las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en toda su vida. Y sabía que Hermione también lo sentía.

Lo único que evitaba que fueran las mejores era el pensamiento de que estaban ignorando por completo una tercera vida que siempre había estado allí con ellos compartiendo todos los momentos felices. Una vida que antes los acompañaba a esas aventuras llena de alegría, energía, chistes y buenos momentos: Ron.


	18. Asesinato en el campo de Quidditch

18\. Asesinato en el campo de Quidditch

De regreso en su casa y en su cama, en Hogsmeade, Harry estaba solo una noche de principios de enero pensando en Ron.

Habían tenido un muy buen final de vacaciones, recorriendo islas en Navidad, y a la vuelta Hermione había pasado Año Nuevo con su familia, y Harry solo en su casa. Ella había sugerido que la acompañe, pero se notaba que no estaba convencida y Harry no quiso forzar las cosas. No eran una relación seria, claramente, y Harry sabía que solo lo invitó porque sabía que no tenía donde más ir.

Claro que tampoco podía ir de los Weasley, y no había miembros de la Orden u amigos de Hogwarts con los que se hablara regularmente y tuviera confianza suficiente para invitarse a sus casas a pasar Año Nuevo. Así fue que pasó esa festividad solo, con Stripy. Comió algo sencillo sacado de la alacena, puso música en su reproductor mágico y se quedó dormido en el sofá con una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano.

Ahora, varios días después, estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo. Hermione y él no se habían visto en los últimos días, intercambiando solo un par de cartas. No había mucho que hacer, ya que no había clases y el Ministerio y su negocio no le demandaban mucho tiempo. El resultado de esa falta de tareas fue pensar nuevamente en Ron.

Harry se preguntó si habría pasado tiempo suficiente para intentar hablar con él. Siempre había sabido que luego de lo ocurrido no tenía nada que decirle a su ex mejor amigo, que las disculpas no servirían y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que seguía viéndose con Hermione. Sabía que Ron no lo pondría en una situación de tener que elegir a quién prefería, a él de amigo o a ella de pareja; no se trataba de eso, así que no valía la pena hacerse esa pregunta.

Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos y se la hizo: ¿prefería a Ron, su mejor amigo desde hacía ocho años y con quien había compartido todo lo que había tenido importancia en su vida? ¿O prefería a Hermione, su mejor amiga desde hacía ocho años y desde hacía un tiempo su interés amoroso por quien cada día sentía más cosas, con quien también había compartido todo lo que tenía importancia en su vida?

Era difícil. La realidad es que en un principio al menos, Ron había sido la persona más importante para él. Había sido él a quien se llevaron al fondo del Lago Negro para la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Porque era la persona más importante para Harry. Sin embargo, los años siguieron pasando y la relación con Hermione también creció y cambió. Muchas de sus aventuras las vivió solo con ella. El año anterior habían tenido una aventura de redescubrimiento de su relación, en su viaje dentro de otra aventura. Y el resultado había sido ambiguo y confuso. Harry los quería a ambos, de formas distintas.

Era un triángulo amoroso bastante imposible de resolver. Su amistad con Ron parecía imposible de poder salvarse.

Porque sabía que eso era lo que le pasaba a Ron. No se trataba de elegir o algo así. Se trataba de que Ron estaba ofendido. Y traicionado. Y no había perdón posible. Y no había nada que hacer.

Pero, así y todo, Harry se dio cuenta de que ese momento que estaba viviendo era clave. Habían pasado suficientes meses para que Ron asimilara lo ocurrido, para eliminar el efecto inminente del impacto de lo sucedido. Para intentar acercarse y hablarlo con él con más calma.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, había pasado suficiente tiempo para que su falta de comunicación amenazara en convertirse en algo permanente. En otras palabras, era ahora o nunca. O salvaba su relación con Ron en ese momento, o estaría perdida para siempre.

Fue por eso que Harry decidió ir al primer partido internacional de la Quidditch Heroes League, la liga que se disputaba entre los países europeos todos los años y la más popular entre magos. Se disputaba en el estadio "Los Altos Seis Aros" de Londres, uno de los más grandes del mundo. Sería el primer partido oficial de Ron en el equipo, y Harry pensó en comprar entradas para verlo y tratar de hablar con él después del juego.

-Yo iré -le dijo Hermione, en cuanto le contó su idea-. Sé que es posible que sea en vano, pero si vas a intentarlo yo también debo ir.

-Sí, claro, si quieres -coincidió Harry, mirándola con nervios ese día. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione le estaba leyendo la mente y sabía en qué pensaba.

-No hemos hablado demasiado luego de lo que ocurrió -dijo ella, para responder a la incógnita de Harry-. No le pedí desesperadamente que vuelva conmigo como dice Corazón de Bruja. Solo quise hablar con él, pero no me dejó acercarme. Esa noche, luego de lo que ocurrió, fui a buscarlo, pero no me abrió la puerta. Más adelante intenté ir a verlo de nuevo, y en una oportunidad cruzamos un par de palabras en la calle, pero él seguía caminando de largo y no quería verme. Y eso fue todo.

-Sí, está bien –Harry se quedó pensativo-. Fue Luna a quien oí decir que le habías suplicado que volvieran…

-¡Que ridiculez! No fue así.

-No es que me parezca mal eso, ni nada, claro.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hice. Quizás eso haya interpretado Ron de mis intentos por verlo para hablar, pero la realidad es que jamás hablamos. No me lo permitió.

-Ya pasó algo de tiempo. Creo que si no podemos volver a hablarnos ahora, quizás...

-Quizás luego ya sea muy tarde. ¿Verdad?

-Exacto.

-Bien. Iremos juntos –Hermione asintió, miró a Harry y apartó un poco la mirada, nerviosa-. No tan juntos. Solo iremos a decirle que queremos ser amigos, como antes. Que esto que pasó... Quizás no deberíamos hablar de lo que nos pasó... A nosotros, digo.

-Pero si no hablamos de eso será muy difícil. Él no sabe en qué plan... estamos... bueno, tú sabes.

-Sí.

-Es decir...

-Él debería saber primero que nada lo que está pasando... entre nosotros, ¿no? Porque sino, si no le decimos, y luego sí le decimos, pasaría de vuelta lo mismo.

-Pero, al mismo tiempo...

-Si le decimos, quizás no quiera ni hablarnos ahora.

-Pero eso estaría bien, porque debemos ser honestos. Y si él no quiere, bueno...

-Sí, lo sé. Deberíamos decirle, e intentar que nos hable igualmente.

-Aunque sea más difícil.

-Sí.

Se miraron unos instantes y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban aterrados por la idea de hablarle a Ron. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podían seguir postergando más el momento.

Llegó finalmente el día. Harry y Hermione despertaron esa fría mañana de sábado abrazados en la cama de Harry. Hermione se había quedado dormida allí, y al abrir los ojos Harry se encontró envuelto con ella en brazos en colchas y sábanas hasta el cuello, con el paisaje de una ventana con escarchas de nieve visibles del lado exterior y copos de nieve cayendo del cielo en la calle.

Harry respiró el dulce aroma del cuello de Hermione y acarició sus brazos desnudos por debajo de las sábanas. Ella giró la cabeza lentamente, despertando, y le dio los buenos días con un beso en los labios. Empezaron a besarse de forma más pasional y acariciarse bajo las mantas. Se encendió un fuego que eliminó el efecto del invierno en la habitación, y se besaron intensamente mientras el sudor corría por su piel y en las sábanas, cayendo de la punta del pelo de Harry y por su frente, mientras Hermione, roja por el calor, respiraba con dificultad bajo él.

Unos instantes después, ambos se relajaron en la cama abrazados con mucha fuerza.

-Hoy es el día -dijo Hermione, en un susurro agitado-. Tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo –dijo Harry, quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro y mirándola a los ojos con amor-. Es solo Ron. No tienes por qué tener miedo... Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Pero no lo estaría. Y aunque Harry aún no lo sabía, su promesa no iba a cumplirse.

Luego de bañarse y desayunar, ambos se vistieron, tomaron sus entradas para el partido, que Harry había comprado días atrás, y se desaparecieron rumbo a Londres. Una ráfaga de aire frío los recibió haciéndolos tiritas cuando aparecieron bajo la capa para hacerse invisible (agachados, para que no se vean sus pies y parte de sus piernas) en Tottenham Court Road.

Harry sintió un déjà vu.

-Estamos de nuevo aquí -dijo, mientras se apartaban del paso para que unos muggles no chocaran con ellos-. Aquí es donde vinimos el año pasado luego de que cayera el Ministerio...

-Pues sí, resulta que por aquí también se va al estadio de Quidditch de Londres –dijo Hermione, tirándole del brazo para que se alejaran hacia un callejón-. ¿Ibas a traerme al juego sin siquiera investigar donde era el lugar?

-Lo siento. Dijiste que sabías donde era, así que...

-Eres muy descuidado para planear citas –dijo ella, con tono de broma, y quitó la capa de encima de ellos, para guardarla en su bolso.

Harry se preguntó si la chica estaría intentando tomar las cosas con actitud desafiante o hasta humorística para reprimir lo que sentía en verdad, y que le había confiado esa mañana en un contexto más íntimo. Después de todo, no era difícil pensar en Ron y sentirse nerviosos de hacia dónde iban cuando acababan de aparecerse en un lugar que había sido una ruta de escape junto al chico el año anterior.

Avanzaron por la calle y doblaron en una esquina. Al llegar junto a un negocio de ropa, Hermione cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras. Entonces, una vieja puerta de chapa oxidada se abrió unos centímetros en la pared del lado del negocio. Hermione la abrió, le indicó a Harry que la siguiera y se metió en la oscuridad de unas escaleras.

Harry, obediente, fue tras ella y subió por aquellas escaleras sintiendo olor a humedad y encierro. ¿Esa era la entrada al estadio? De pronto, las escaleras dieron lugar a otra puerta, y Harry oyó en la oscuridad a Hermione hacer algo con su varita.

De pronto, la segunda puerta se abrió de par en par y los recibió un estruendo tal que Harry casi cae hacia atrás por las escaleras. De pronto, de la nada, el ensordecedor sonido de una multitud gritando desaforadamente le atacó los oídos. Estaban en lo alto de una tribuna en un gigantesco campo de Quidditch, que le recordaba bastante a aquel al que habían asistido en el Mundial de Quidditch cuatro años atrás.

-Vaya, esto es increíble -dijo Harry, fascinado por lo que veían sus ojos y oían sus oídos, mientras seguía a Hermione por entre la multitud, bajando una escalera de la tribuna para posicionarse en dos asientos delante de todo, contra una baranda que daba al vacío del altísimo estadio.

-Bienvenido a Los Altos Seis Aros. ¿Primera vez aquí? -dijo una voz a su lado. Harry giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-¡Señor Ministro! Hola –dijo Harry, sorprendido, y le estrechó la mano-. Sí, es mi primera vez. ¿Usted vino a ver el partido? ¿Aquí?

Se refería a los asientos que había comprado Harry, que no eran nada grandioso. Estaban a una altura media de las tribunas, si bien daba contra las barandas la verdad es que la mayoría de los asientos daban allí alrededor del enorme estadio. Y tampoco daban al medio exacto del campo, sino un poco más hacia el costado defensivo del equipo local, para ver de cerca a Ron.

-Sí, claro, los palcos preferenciales no son para mí -dijo el ministro, con una sonrisa-. Me gusta vivir el juego, para verlo desde un cubículo lo vería en mi casa. Pero qué casualidad que nuestros asientos tocaran juntos. Te presento a Gabriel –dijo entonces, señalando a un mago negro y calvo que estaba junto a él, quien le ofreció a Harry una brillante sonrisa y un apretón de magos-. Él es mi novio –dijo entonces.

Harry quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acababa Kingsley de decir novio?

-No te sorprendas, Harry, estamos en 1998 –dijo Kingsley, dándole una palmada a Harry en el hombro-. No me dirás que te parece extraño, ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no –se apresuró a decir Harry.

-No es que lo haya querido ocultar antes, ni nada así -añadió el ministro, tomando un sándwitch de chorizo que le pasaba su novio y dándole un gran mordisco-. Simplemente nos pusimos de novios hace poco. ¡Oh, madre santa! ¡Qué bueno que está esto! -cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando su sándwitch-. Tienes que probarlo, Harry.

Quiso darle un pedazo a Harry y Hermione, pero ellos le indicaron que no, gracias con un ademán.

-Oye, Kings, creo que debes presentar el juego –le dijo Gabriel a Kingsley, tratando de hacerse oír entre el estruendo-. ¿No es hora ya?

-Oh, sí, es cierto -dijo este, asintiendo con la cabeza y masticando su sándwitch-. Déjame terminar esto y ya lo hago.

Harry miró a Hermione y compartieron una sonrisa. Entonces, Harry vio que Hermione, algo preocupada, miraba hacia el campo de juego. Harry miró también, pero los equipos aún no estaban allí.

Entonces, una voz con un volumen descomunal hizo que todos los magos y brujas en el estadio quedaran en silencio. Kingsley, junto a Harry, había dejado de comer y ahora presentaba el juego con su varita clavada en su garganta.

-¡Bienvenidos, brujas y magos, al primer partido de la Quidditch Heroes League europea! Es un placer para Inglaterra ser el país anfitrión de este primer encuentro entre los mejores equipos de las selecciones nacionales de Quidditch de los países de este gran continente. Quisiera comenzar con un pequeño discurso.

Harry vio que todos los ojos a lo largo del estadio apuntaban hacia donde estaba él, y se sintió incómodo. Claro que en verdad no lo miraban a él sino a Kinglsey, pero al estar justo a su lado...

-Nuestro país acaba de salir de un momento terrible –dijo Kingsley, ahora muy serio y sin rastros del humor y jovialidad que había exhibido a Harry instantes atrás-. Será difícil para el resto de los países europeos y del mundo entender qué tan difícil fue, porque pocas veces los magos hemos vivido cosas así. Ahora que el reinado de Voldemort ha acabado, algunos magos oscuros siguen apareciendo aquí y allí. Algunos buscan fama, notoriedad, manipulando los periódicos y cosas así. Lo que ellos buscan, les revelo, es darles a ustedes la sensación de que el horror continúa, porque no pueden concebir que el bien haya triunfado, que los magos buenos hayamos ganado la guerra mágica. Son momentos como este, en un precioso día soleado, en el corazón de nuestra querida ciudad de Londres, donde los magos y brujas nos reunimos para celebrar la vida, para celebrar nuestra victoria por sobre las fuerzas oscuras y a disfrutar de la belleza de tener partidos de Quidditch, invitados de otros países que vienen a nuestra casa a pasar un buen momento, con una sana competencia deportiva para celebrar juntos todo esto. Así que yo les digo a ustedes, brujas y magos: No le demos la satisfacción a estos pocos magos oscuros que quedan de sentirse importantes. Ni hablemos sobre ellos. Disfrutemos de la vida ignorándolos, hasta que nuestros aurores los atrapen y los metan para siempre en Azkaban, ¡y celebremos juntos disfrutando de este partido!

La multitud rompió en aplausos y vítores, eufórica. Parecía que todas y cada una de las personas en el enorme estadio se habían sentido tocadas, identificadas y afectadas por las palabras de Kingsley. Como si hubieran estado esperando que alguien les dijera que tenían derecho a ser felices para romper en vítores y aplausos. Harry sintió la carne de gallina por lo genial de las palabras que había dicho el ministro, y sintió un gran respeto hacia él. Aplaudió también, y vio que Hermione también lo hacía. Era como si el partido hubiera terminado con una victoria de Inglaterra, por el nivel de los aplausos, a pesar de ni siquiera haber empezado.

-No te mencioné a propósito -le dijo Kingsley a Harry al oído, con la voz ya no más amplificada-. Me hubiera gustado decir algo de ti en referencia al fin de la guerra, pero supuse que no querías notoriedad. ¿Me equivoqué?

-No, muchas gracias –le dijo Harry, agradecido de que no lo hubieran expuesto allí.

-Grandes palabras de nuestro ministro –dijo otra voz, también amplificada pero mucho más arriba en lo alto de las columnas de asientos, y en el centro del campo del lado del frente a Harry y Hermione-. Como su comentarista deportivo, les doy también la bienvenida al partido de hoy...

-Un momento –dijo Harry a Hermione, aguzando el oído-. ¿Acaso ese es...?

-Sí -dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¡Es Lee Jordan!

-¡Increíble! -dijo Harry, sorprendido. Hasta Hermione, que no miraba tanto Quidditch, lo había reconocido-. Consiguió el puesto de comentarista profesional. ¡Bien por él! La verdad es que extrañaba oírlo relatando.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros, magos y brujas, duendes y elfos presentes –dijo la alegre voz de Lee-. No más preámbulos. Con ustedes, venidos desde las lejanas tierras del este y sur, o sudeste, ¿o será el suroeste? Lo siento, soy pésimo en geografía. ¡Qué bueno que la profe McGonagall no esté aquí para fastidiarme! Oh, claro, ustedes quizás no sepan ni quién es ella, porque esto no es Hogwarts. En fin, me dejaré de divagar. ¡Con ustedes, la selección de Quidditch de España!

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, algunos mirándose entre sí con expresión confusa, probablemente por no haber entendido del todo a Lee, pero Harry se moría de risa junto a Hermione. Aquello estaba tan genial que casi olvidaba los motivos por los que había asistido a ese partido.

La selección de España ingresó al campo de juego volando desde uno de los laterales del campo, y recorrieron las gradas con las manos saludando a los locales. La multitud los aplaudió con respeto. Uno de ellos, un jugador de notoria corta estatura y con apariencia de humilde, se ganó los vítores de muchos magos ingleses.

-No olvidemos, amigos míos, que la selección de España ostenta a uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de todo el mundo –dijo Lee-. El magnífico goleador que lleva dos años con el promedio de mayores goles del mundo: el argentino, Lionel Metza.

El mago de corta estatura levantó una mano, saludando, con una sonrisa algo vergonzosa. Al parecer la fama no era lo suyo, a pesar de que medio campo lo estuviera ovacionando a los gritos y aplausos.

-Será difícil para nuestra nueva selección inglesa vencer a Metza, ¡pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! -dijo Lee, emocionado-. Porque hace años que no ganamos una Heroes League, y esto no puede seguir así. ¡Así que ten cuidado, Metza, porque vamos a hacerte polvo!

-¡LEE! -bramó otra voz amplificada, enfurecida.

-¿Profe? -dijo Lee, aterrado.

-¡Ten respeto por nuestros visitantes!

-¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-Pedí permiso al ministro para controlarte mientras comentas esto, porque estaba segura de que no tardarías en cruzar la línea -dijo la enfurecida voz amplificada de la profesora McGonagall, desde alguna grada cerca de Lee.

-¡Oh, no! -se quejó Lee-. Vaya mierda.

-¡POR DIOS SANTO LEE, CUIDA ESA BOCA!

Harry no podía más de la risa. Aquello iba a matarlo. Era el mejor partido de Quidditch de la historia. Lamentó profundamente estar peleado con los Weasley y no poder disfrutar ese momento junto a Ron, jugando con él en el equipo. Verdaderamente se sintió feliz por lo alegre del momento, y al mismo tiempo triste por tener que vivirlo en esa situación desfavorable.

-Ahora bien, damas y caballeros, invitados españoles, londinenses y chicos que se escaparon de Hogwarts sin permiso para venir a ver esto, ¡DÉMOSLE TODOS UNA GRAN BIENVENIDA A LA NUEVA E INCREÍBLE SELECCIÓN DE INGLATERRA!

El estadio se derrumbó en gritos y aplausos, haciendo que la bienvenida de España pareciera un susurro junto a aquella explosión de griterío. Harry se puso de pie para poder ver cómo la selección de Inglaterra entraba al campo con los puños en alto mientras daban vueltas a las tribunas volando en sus escobas a toda velocidad. Logró distinguir, luego de buscarlo unos instantes, a Ron. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que no era alegría, pero tampoco seriedad. Era una expresión desafiante que hizo que la alegría abandonara a Harry ya que le recordó a cómo lo había mirado luego de atraparlo con Hermione, solo que con una pizca de motivación encima, probablemente por las ganas de ganar el partido y atajar los tiros de Metza.

-Ahí está -dijo Hermione, a su lado, y Harry pudo notar los nervios en su voz-. ¿Crees que nos haya visto aquí?

-Lo dudo –dijo Harry, viendo cómo los jugadores tomaban cada uno su posición en el campo de juego-. Pasaron demasiado rápido.

-Bien, la árbitra del encuentro, la señorita Angelina Johnson, acaba de soltar la Snitch en el campo -relató Lee-. ¡Y comienza el juego!

-¿Angelina Johnson? -dijo Harry, sorprendido de vuelta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque de pronto el partido comenzó y todos empezaron a gritar mientras los jugadores pasaban volando a toda velocidad de un extremo a otro del campo, lanzándose la quaffle y bateando bludgers.

-¡Vaya! Este partido está muy violento –dijo Hermione. Justo en ese momento, un jugador de Inglaterra bateó una bludger justo en la cabeza de un español, que recibió el golpe de lleno y cayó de su escoba a siete u ocho metros del suelo.

Angelina hizo sonar su silbato y el partido se detuvo mientras varios médicos se acercaban corriendo al campo.

-Arrancó con todo –dijo Harry, y entonces buscó a Ron con la mirada. Su ex mejor amigo estaba montado en su escoba en medio de los tres aros defensivos, muy cerca de donde estaba Harry. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba clavada en Metza. Parecía que estaba decidido a no apartar los ojos de él, por más que el partido estuviera detenido y con un jugador tendido en el suelo. ¿Sabría que Harry estaba mirándolo? ¿Lo sospecharía? ¿Estaría evitando mirar a las gradas a propósito?

Harry se quedó mirando al jugador español. Ahora se ponía de pie, con los médicos apuntándolo con sus varitas y murmurando cosas. Les hacía entonces una señal con la mano indicando que se encontraba bien, y volvía a montar a su escoba.

-¡Vaya que se ha recuperado rápido! -exclamó Lee Jordan-. Increíble vuelta al juego para Sánchez. Yo hubiera estado en San Mungo dos semanas luego de ese golpazo en la cara. Pero no, señores, miren eso, ¡montado en su escoba y volando a toda velocidad nuevamente! ¿Y declarará Johnson una falta para España? Claro que sí, por lo visto. Tenemos falta a favor de España, y se reanuda el juego.

-Pero miren quén está aquí -dijo entonces una voz detrás de Harry. Este se dio vuelta y se encontró, sorpresivamente, cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. El muchacho venía de nuevo con su amigote, y ambos estaban pasando caminando por la fila detrás de Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? -dijo Harry, molesto.

-Miro el partido –dijo este, con una mueca-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Trajiste a tu novia a ver cómo su ex es molido a golpes por Metza?

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo? -le dijo Hermione, mirándolo con asco-. ¿Para qué sigues molestándonos? Ya no estás en Hogwarts, ¿por qué nos sigues?

-Parece que no tiene amigos, y venir a molestarnos es su forma de preguntar si puede unirse a nosotros –dijo Harry, tratando de ser hiriente-. Pero no, Malfoy, creo que no vas a cambiar. Así que mejor sigue caminando.

-¿Ser amigo suyo? -Malfoy adoptó una expresión de asco como si acabara de tragar excremento de hipogrifo-. Por favor, lo de ustedes es enfermizo. Sangres impuras revolcándose con traidores a la sangre, luego engañándolos con el héroe local Potter... No quiero ser parte de esa historia de sexo tan enferma, gracias.

Harry sacó su varita y la apuntó directo a la nariz de Malfoy, furioso. Para su sorpresa, vio de reojo que Hermione también había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Uy, qué miedo –Malfoy sonrió-. ¿Vas a atacarme al lado del ministro, Potter? Eres igual de imbécil que siempre, ¿verdad? Tu estupidez tampoco cambió, por lo visto.

Harry vio de reojo que Kingsley miraba el partido con alegría. Había tanto alboroto por la intensidad del partido, que no se había percatado de nada.

-Creo que ya sé por qué nos sigues –dijo entonces Harry, entornando los ojos mientras examinaba el rostro de Malfoy. Creyó ver en ese momento algo de sorpresa en él, como si no se esperara ese comentario. -Aquella invitación de tu padre... Es obvio que fue todo un plan elaborado. No engañan a nadie, Malfoy. Ahora que él está preso, tú debes continuar el plan, ¿no es así?

Hermione bajó su varita y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé de qué hablas, Potter –Malfoy hizo otra mueca, pero Harry creyó que sí sabía de qué hablaba-. No vine aquí a buscarte, no eres tan importante. Estábamos pasando por esta fila para ir a nuestros asientos y sentimos un olor a podrido horrible. Entonces fue que pensé: oh, no, Potter debe estar aquí.

-Sí, claro –Harry le sonrió como si acabara de descubrirlo-. No me importa qué te traigas entre manos esta vez, Malfoy. Si ustedes están detrás de ese estúpido Cazador de Brujas, entonces haré que te reencuentres con tu padre pronto.

-Ya deja de hablar de mi padre –Malfoy sacó ahora también su varita y apuntó a Harry, poniendo cara de odio.

-Basta –Hermione bajó un poco el brazo de Harry, alternando la mirada entre este y Malfoy.

En ese momento, el ministro giró la cabeza y se los quedó mirando, con expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Pasa algo aquí, muchachos? -dijo, dándose cuenta de que el juego no era lo único violento cerca suyo.

-Nada –Malfoy bajó la mirada y le dirigió al ministro su expresión de asco característica-. Vámonos de aquí, Goyle. Me estoy perdiendo el juego.

Ambos se alejaron, y Harry se volvió hacia el ministro.

-Lo siento, Malfoy suele crear este tipo de situaciones –le dijo. Kingsley hizo un gesto de comprensión y volvió a concentrarse en el partido, lo que Harry y Hermione decidieron hacer también.

Sin embargo, mientras veían a los jugadores lanzarse la quaffle a toda velocidad, esquivarse entre sí con movimientos épicos y alejar las bludgers a patadas, Harry se quedó pensando en que no había sido demasiado duro con Malfoy. Teniendo en cuenta que había altas probabilidades de que su padre y él hubieran tenido algo que ver con lo que le había ocurrido a Harry en el verano, quizás hubiera tenido que tomar mayores medidas con él. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Interrogarlo con veritaserum? Parecía algo extremo, pero si Malfoy estaba implicado con el Cazador de Brujas...

Era extraño, sin embargo. Los Malfoy habían demostrado en la guerra mágica que su lealtad no era con Voldemort, sino con quien sea que tuviera el poder. Ahora que el poder había vuelto a ser del Ministerio y no de los magos oscuros, aquella jugada por parte de ellos parecía fuera de lugar.

Harry decidió que no había ido allí para cuestionarse la complicidad de los Malfoy con el Cazador de Brujas, sino para reconciliarse con Ron, y trató de concentrarse en el juego y de dejar eso para después.

-¡Oh, wow, eso fue increíble! -gritó Lee, cuando Metza pasó entre medio de al menos cinco jugadores ingleses a toda velocidad girando con su escoba sobre sí mismo y esquivándolos de formas complejas y con mucha táctica, con frenos, aceleradas, giros y vueltas. -¡Este muchacho sí que sabe jugar!

Harry y Hermione siguieron a Metza con la mirada. Iba directo hacia Ron, y no había nadie que lo marcara. Ron extendió ambos brazos y miró la quaffle fijamente, congelado en el lugar. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando Metza lanzó la quaffle de forma espectacular, directo a un ángulo en el aro más alto, y Ron fue hacia allí con su escoba a toda velocidad, en una fracción de segundo, y con la punta de los dedos rozó la quaffle y la desvió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que golpeara el borde del aro y rebotara fuera de allí, sin entrar.

-¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLÍN, ESO ESTUVO CERCA! -gritó Lee.

La multitud aplaudió, fascinada, pero Ron no cambió su expresión de seriedad y determinación por un segundo. En ningún momento se lo vio feliz de haber atajado el increíble lanzamiento de Metza.

-Tengo que ir al baño -le dijo Hermione a Harry en un susurro al oído-. Enseguida vengo, ¿sí?

-Sí, claro –dijo Harry, mirando el juego, impresionado. Cuando Hermione estaba por alejarse, reaccionó y fue tras ella-. Espera, te acompaño.

-No es necesario.

-No, está bien. Iré contigo.

Se alejaron hasta el final de la fila de asientos y subieron la escalera hacia la cima de la tribuna. Harry giraba la cabeza ocasionalmente para ver el juego, que transcurría a una gran velocidad. Aún nadie había anotado.

Subieron juntos y cuando llegaron a los baños, Hermione entró y Harry se quedó en la entrada, esperándola mientras miraba el juego.

-Schwitz esquiva a Francesco y avanza con la quaffle hacia aros españoles -relataba Lee-. Se la roba Ramírez. Ramírez lanza la quaffle a Hernández. ¡Pero se la roba Jackson, luego de un increíble desvío de bludger por parte de Pérez que casi le arranca toda la dentadura a Hernández!

-Hola, Harry –dijo una voz mucho más cerca y mucho menos amplificada que la de Lee. Harry apartó la mirada del juego y vio a un mago y una bruja que pasaban caminando por allí y que se habían detenido ante él.

-George –dijo Harry, reconociendo al hermano de Ron ante él-. Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Tragó saliva, algo incómodo. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún Weasley, pero hubiera deseado que eso no pasara. Hasta poder cruzarse a Ron después del partido, al menos.

-Bien –dijo él, mirándolo con una especie de frialdad que no era propia de él, al menos en tiempos anteriores a la muerte de su hermano-. Te presento a mi novia, Evangelina.

Harry la saludó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero de pronto esta se le borró del rostro. No sabía explicarlo, pero el mirar a los ojos a esa chica de pronto hizo que se sintiera frío y como asustado. Fue como si de repente, el solo hecho de ver por primera vez a la novia de George hiciera que algo hiciera clic en su cabeza, como un descubrimiento, algo terrible.

-Un gusto conocerte, Harry –dijo la chica. Había algo en la forma en que miraba a Harry, como con mucho interés, con demasiada intensidad. Tenía unos ojos azules que brillaban en su rostro moreno. Su cabello negro ondulado caía sobre su rostro de una forma algo… ¿macabra? Su aspecto delgado y su túnica negra le daban una apariencia que a Harry se le hacía, por más que pareciera estúpido y no tuviera sentido pensar aquello, algo maligna.

-Vinimos a ver a Ron –dijo George, clavando la mirada en Harry.

-Sí, claro –dijo Harry, asintiendo y sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica. De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que esa chica también había estado allí, en el cuarto de al lado, la noche en que alguien entró con una máscara en el cuarto de Harry y le robó su varita. Y ella no había salido al pasillo a ver qué pasaba, sino que era la única que se había quedado dormida, en su cuarto aparentemente, sin que nadie más estuviera allí con ella…

De pronto, Harry abrió grandes los ojos, mientras la miraba, y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Porque al mismo tiempo que este descubrimiento llegaba a él, la chica hizo algo extraño… le sonrió con una mueca que parecía de maldad, con solo una comisura del labio.

-Bueno… vamos a nuestros asientos, Evangelina –dijo George, pasando junto a Harry muy serio y siguiendo de largo.

-Hasta luego, Harry –la chica también pasó junto a Harry, saludándolo con una mano mientras seguía mirándolo de esa forma tan extraña y sonriéndole de esa forma, como con malicia. El corazón de Harry latía a toda velocidad mientras los miraba marcharse. No pudo decir nada más. No pudo decirle a George nada que lo hiciera irse de una forma menos despectiva hacia Harry. No pudo pensar en nada más.

Esa chica lo había descolocado totalmente, lo había dejado confuso y nervioso.

De pronto, Harry quedó allí de piedra, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. Esa chica lo había puesto muy nervioso. Y era la misma clase de nervios que le ocasionaban sus ataques de pánico. La misma clase de nervios que sentía cada vez que tenía algún tipo de encuentro con el Cazador de Brujas.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –dijo Hermione. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica había regresado a su lado.

-Hermione –dijo él, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo ella, asustada.

Pero entonces, todo el mundo junto a ellos se puso de pie y empezó a gritar con júbilo.

-¡ANOTACIÓN DEL EQUIPO INGLÉS! –Harry oyó que gritaba Lee Jordan, de forma amplificada entre medio del estruendo ensordecedor-. ¡INCREÍBLE ANOTACIÓN DE JACKSON! ¡POR FIN! ¡SE ABRE EL MARCADOR DEL PARTIDO CON DIEZ PUNTOS PARA INGLATERRA!

Todos gritaban con júbilo y aplaudían. Menos Hermione, que miraba a Harry con mucha preocupación, y el mismo Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –dijo él, asintiéndola a la chica e intentando que esta se tranquilizara-. Solo tengo que… tengo que ir a ver algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que ir a ver?

-Hermione, espérame en los asientos. Enseguida regreso.

Harry empezó a alejarse de ella antes de que esta pudiera replicara, hacia donde se habían ido George y su novia, y se perdió entre medio del tumulto de gente antes de que Hermione pudiera ir tras él.

No sabía bien qué esperaba de aquello, pero empezó a avanzar entre la gente sin tener un plan elaborado. No sabía qué iba a hacer, o qué quería averiguar, pero sabía que tenía que ir tras esa chica e interrogarla, hablar con ella o al menos espiarla en secreto.

¿Acaso pensaba que la novia de George era el Cazador de Brujas? No estaba seguro, pero había algo en la forma en que lo había mirado. Una especie de complicidad. Como si no fuera la primera vez que miraba a Harry, como si le divirtiera la cara de susto que Harry había puesto. Como si acabara de encontrarse de pronto con una víctima a la que llevaba acechando en secreto…

Pero no podía ser. El Cazador de Brujas no tenía nada contra Harry. No era algo personal. Harry solo estaba investigándolo, pero más allá del robo de la Varita de Saúco no parecía que quisiera nada de Harry… ¿o acaso estaba equivocado?

Harry avanzó más, pero se dio cuenta de que los había perdido de vista. No sabía donde estaban.

Entonces, todos los magos a su alrededor lanzaron un bufido o se agarraron la cabeza, mientras un murmullo y unos pocos gritos desde la tribuna de los visitantes inundaban todo. Metza acababa de meter una quaffle por el aro central y Ron no había llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Eso eran diez puntos para el equipo español. Estaban empatados.

-Oye, cuidado –dijo un mago, que acababa de chocar con Harry.

-Lo siento –le dijo Harry.

-¡Oh, Harry! –dijo el mago, cambiando el tono de voz-. ¿Cómo estás?

Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta de que acababa de chocar con su jefe.

-Hola, señor Millan. No sabía que le gustara el Quidditch –añadió, tratando de ser amigable.

-Sí, claro. Soy un gran fan. Tengo que decir que hace tiempo espero que Inglaterra gane una Heroes… pero con este Metza, lo veo difícil.

Harry le sonrió, lo saludó y siguió caminando. Luego de un rato buscando, supo que no encontraría ni a George ni a Evangelina. Había demasiados magos allí, todos levantándose de sus asientos con cada lanzamiento de Inglaterra, todos demasiado exaltados gritando y aplaudiendo a la vez como para poder encontrar a nadie entre medio de aquello.

Harry se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar junto a Hermione, y entonces su corazón se detuvo.

Estaba allí. Delante de él. A lo lejos, en una grada superior, que estaba al menos dos pisos por encima suyo. Podía verlo porque el estadio tenia una curvatura circular, con lo que podía ver los pisos que estaban encima del suyo, y las gradas en él, al pegar la curva delante.

Lo que vio fue peor que todo lo que acababa de pasar: Había un mago, o una bruja, con una máscara. Ahora que había tanta iluminación, ya que el estadio tenía unas luces muy brillantes blancas, podía ver con detalle que era una máscara de perro. Tenía la forma de un perro, con su largo hocico. Era el único mago usando una máscara allí, y estaba de pie mirando fijamente a Harry entre una multitud de personas que lo ignoraban por completo y veían el juego.

El corazón de Harry volvió a latir, y tomó velocidad de golpe.

Sabía que era él. O ella. Sabía que era el Cazador de Brujas. Lo estaba mirando desde una tribuna superior, con su máscara. Lo miraba fijamente como intentando transmitirle algo. Algún mensaje. O quizás solo miedo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Harry. Por un momento sintió miedo. Pero de pronto…

-¡Oh, no! –gritó la voz de Lee-. ¡¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?!

Harry miró hacia el campo de juego al tiempo que la multitud ahogaba un grito, pero esta vez no era de júbilo, de victoria o de derrota: era un grito de horror.

Allí mismo en el aire, en lo alto, ante todo el mundo, uno de los jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra había salida despedido de su escoba, pero hacia el cielo en lugar de hacia abajo; y entonces se había detenido en el aire, sin escoba, y había salido despedido hacia otro lado para frenar y quedar suspendido también. Era como si alguien lo hubiera controlado con su varita como una marioneta y lo hubiera empezado a lanzar de un lado a otro del campo, en el aire y elevándolo hacia el cielo, como una horrible marioneta descontrolada.

-¡¿Pero qué le ha pasado a Jackson?! –decía Lee, mientras la multitud se ponía de pie y contemplaban aterrados lo que pasaba. Era como si alguien lo mantuviera levitando en el lugar, sin escoba, y pudiera controlarlo a gusto por el aire. ¿Pero quién podía tener el poder de hacer algo así? No era para nada normal ver a un mago flotar en el aire sin una escoba, ni siquiera para los magos.

Harry volvió a mirar hacia el mago enmascarado, pero había desaparecido. Ya no estaba allí.

El pulso de Harry se aceleró. Empezó a ponerse rojo. Ahora ya no tenía miedo, sino determinación. Empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la pared de la tribuna y en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la tribuna superior.

-¡Que alguien haga algo! –decía Lee, con horror-. ¡Está fuera de control!

Harry veía, mientras corría a toda velocidad, al jugador siendo impulsado hacia la izquierda, casi hasta llegar a los aros de Inglaterra, y luego hacia la derecha, casi llegando hacia los aros de España, luego ser lanzado hacia arriba a kilómetros de distancia, y luego bajar a toda velocidad casi a punto de darse contra el suelo, para luego ser suspendido en el aire otra vez. Los magos y brujas en el estadio gritaban con horror, apuntaban al campo con sus varitas intentando detener lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie conseguía nada.

Harry vio que Ron se había sujetado de uno de sus aros y contemplaba la escena con una nueva expresión en su rostro, la misma que tenían todos los demás: sorpresa y horror.

Harry subió las escaleras a toda prisa, y cuando llegó a la siguiente tribuna volvió a subir otro tramo de escaleras hasta la tribuna superior a esa. Cuando llegó, miró hacia el campo de juego y vio que la situación seguía igual. Nadie podía controlarla.

La árbitra, Angelina, iba en su escoba de un lado a otro apuntando a Jackson con su varita, pero este seguía siendo lanzado por todos lados.

Harry corrió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde creyó que era que había visto al mago con la máscara de perro. Cuando llegó al lugar, empezó a caminar entre los asientos, mirando a todos los magos, buscando… Estos contemplaban la escena con horror, se tapaban los ojos. Algunos se ponían de pie y caminaban asustados hacia la salida, como si temieran que sus vidas corrieran peligro. Otros apuntaban a Jackson con sus varitas y gritaban contrahechizos hacia él, con la esperanza de que alguno pudiera detener aquello.

Pero no había rastros del mago enmascarado.

Harry giró en su lugar y, cuando estaba por caminar más arriba para ver mejor, vio que el señor Millan estaba de pie a pocos pasos de distancia de él. Estaba mirando el campo de juego y apuntaba con su varita a Jackson. Harry miró al jugador y luego a Millan. La varita no se movía igual que el jugador, pero sin embargo…

-Señor Millan –dijo Harry, acercándose a él y mirándolo con sospechas. Este dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró a Harry, algo sorprendido. Entonces Harry se apresuró a mirar a Jackson, pero este seguía balanceándose por doquier. -¿Qué hace aquí arriba? Acabo de cruzármelo en la tribuna de abajo.

-¡Estoy tratando de detener esto, Harry! –dijo él, señalando a Jackson. Pero Harry no le creyó. Había algo muy extraño en el comportamiento de su jefe, y en el hecho de que de pronto estuviera allí arriba cuando minutos antes estaba en la grada inferior. ¿Por qué había subido allí, si podía intentar detener eso desde abajo también? ¿Acaso no parecía que estaba cerca de su asiento cuando se había encontrado con Harry instantes atrás? Y por otro lado, estaba allí, a pocos metros del lugar donde Harry había visto al mago enmascarado…

Millan apartó la mirada de Harry y volvió a concentrarse en Jackson. Harry vio que varios jugadores trataban de agarrarlo, volando en escoba hacia él para atraparlo y que este dejara de ser lanzado por doquier. Pero no lo conseguían, ya que este era despedido de un lado a otro con una velocidad que no se comparaba con la de ninguna escoba.

-¡Me voy abajo! ¡Ten cuidado, Harry! –dijo Millan, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había ido su jefe. No parecía que él estuviera haciendo el encantamiento que tenía así de enloquecido a Jackson, pero aquel encuentro le había dado una gran desconfianza.

Harry decidió seguir buscando, por si el mago enmascarado seguía por allí. Avanzó entre un grupo de brujas que lloraban aterradas, y siguió caminando.

Tenía que estar. Tenía que estar por allí…

Y entonces lo vio, de nuevo. El perro estaba ahora en la tribuna superior a la de Harry, ya no más en esa. Era la tribuna más alta, y esta vez el perro no miraba a Harry sino a Jackson.

-Te atraparé –dijo Harry en voz alta. Corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a toda velocidad hacia la siguiente tribuna, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el enmascarado siguiera allí, que no se hubiera ido.

Cuando llegó, giró la cabeza buscando, desesperado, y esta vez sí volvió a verlo: El mago con la máscara de perro estaba allí, casi al borde de la baranda, a unos metros de él. Era mucho más bajo de lo que había creído al verlo por primera vez, pero era él. Era el mismo mago, con la misma máscara. Estaba mirando a Jackson, casi de espaldas a Harry.

-¡Te tengo! –Harry sacó su varita, corrió hacia él apuntándolo y, cuando estaba por llegar y a punto de lanzarle un embrujo, recibió un encantamiento aturdidor que lo lanzó a un lado, contra una butaca vacía.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le gritó un mago, enfurecido.

-¡Es él! ¡Voy a detenerlo! –gritó Harry, apuntando con su varita al mago enmascarado. El mago, que ahora que estaba cerca de Harry este podía apreciar lo verdaderamente pequeño que era físicamente, giró en su lugar y se quedó mirando a Harry. La máscara de perro miraba a Harry igual que como lo había hecho instantes atrás.

Pero había algo extraño allí, algo que no podía ser. Ahora que lo tenía delante, Harry se dio cuenta de que ese mago era…

-¡Pero si es solo un niño! –dijo la voz de una mujer.

El mago se quitó la máscara entonces, y Harry pudo ver que se trataba de un niño. No debía tener más de once o doce años. Miró a Harry con temor, mientras su madre llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Su padre estaba apuntando a Harry mientras lo miraba con confusión.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Intentaste atacar a mi hijo!

Harry frunció el ceño y miró al hombre, luego al niño, y luego a la máscara. No era más que la máscara de un niño, probablemente con el emblema de algún equipo de Quidditch que Harry no conocía, cuya mascota era un perro…

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió. Algo que hizo que los magos que estaban allí cerca, en esos asientos, desviaran sus ojos de Harry y volvieran a concentrarlos en Jackson.

Alguien nuevo había aparecido. Alguien más flotaba en al aire, en lo alto, más alto que Jackson. También flotaba sin escoba, y también estaba amplificándose la voz, como Lee Jordan. Y el sonido que producía con su voz amplificada había hecho que todos miraran hacia allí.

El sonido era una risa macabra.

Harry alzó la vista, con terror, para ver como un mago envuelto en una capa negra, con una capucha negra puesta ocultándole la cabeza y una máscara oscura con un hocico también, de algún tipo de animal que no se distinguía por la distancia, reía con maldad ante la multitud.

El mago, imposible de reconocer con su capucha y su máscara, reía con la risa amplificada de una forma que hizo que todos quedaran en silencio y aterrados.

No dijo absolutamente nada. Solo rio.

Y entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el cuerpo suspendido de Jackson empezó a extenderse en direcciones opuestas, el brazo tirando hacia un lado, la pierna hacia otro, y de pronto, ante el horror de cientos de espectadores, se partió en pedazos.

Harry abrió los ojos enormes y dejó escapar un grito de horror, al igual que todos los magos que lo rodeaban. Vio con sus propios ojos y con la sangre helada cómo el cuerpo de Jackson se desmembraba ante todos los allí presentes y los trozos de su cuerpo caían desde lo alto hacia el campo de juego. La sangre también saltó por todos lados, como la explosión de un terrible fuego artificial rojo, y el mago oscuro en lo alto rio a carcajadas de una forma que dejó a Harry la carne de gallina.

Harry quedó de piedra. La gente a su alrededor gritaba y lloraba, y muchos se desmayaban y caían a su lado.

El mago no dijo una palabra. Cuando acabó de reír, giró en el lugar y desapareció. Por unos instantes, allí donde había estado, apareció una inscripción en el cielo hecha con alguna clase de gas color negro, que se leyó perfectamente contra el cielo celeste: "El Cazador de Brujas".

Y entonces el mensaje desapareció, al igual que el mago.

Hubo unos instantes donde parecía que aquello se tratara de una película y alguien hubiera puesto la función de mudo. No se oyó nada, ni una mosca. El silencio fue atroz. Entonces, de a poco, el sonido fue volviendo al estadio en forma de llantos, de gritos de horror y de desesperanza, y de pasos mientras los magos y brujas empezaban a caminar y a correr hacia las escaleras.

Abajo, en el campo, cientos de magos corrían por todos lados. No sabían qué hacer, según pudo ver Harry. Nadie sabía cómo actuar. Si irse del estadio, si quedarse. Los magos del Ministerio ingresaban al campo y se miraban entre sí, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Harry vio que algunos se reunían en círculos en torno a lugares donde debían estar las distintas partes del cuerpo de Jackson…

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no había pasado. De que eso no había sido real.

Quiso vomitar, pero se contuvo. Empezó a ayudar a algunos magos y brujas que había a su lado y a quienes se le había desmayado un familiar, a quitarlos de los pasillos y recostarlos sobre los asientos, o tratar de que volvieran en sí.

Luego de un rato, recordó que Hermione existía, y que Ron también. Se acercó a la baranda más cercana y vio que los jugadores estaban abajo, en el campo, reunidos, españoles e ingleses mezclados, hablando entre sí consternados, o llorando desesperados, igual que el resto de la gente. Uno de ellos era Ron, que estaba con su escoba en la mano y rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas, que debían ser su familia.

Harry distinguió una cabellera negra entre ellas. Debía ser Evangelina.

Harry entonces corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó tres pisos, hasta regresar a su tribuna original y hacia su asiento. Cuando llegó, casi choca con Hermione, que iba corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry!

-¿Estás bien?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

Harry y Hermione se inspeccionaron el uno al otro, ambos con expresión de horror, y mirándose como tratando de identificar alguna lastimadura en el cuerpo del otro. Cuando vieron que ambos estaban sanos y salvos, se abrazaron.

-¡Dios mío! –Hermione rompió a llorar en el hombro de Harry, y Harry le acarició el cabello mientras sentía las lágrimas de Hermione humedecerle la túnica-. ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡Qué horrible!

El horror que expresaba Hermione era comparable al que sentía Harry por dentro. El impacto de lo que había ocurrido aún no llegaba a su cerebro. Aún no tomaba conciencia y dimensión de ello, sino que seguía impactado por el efecto que había tenido en él.

Pronto algunos pensamientos llegaron a su mente: ¿Seguiría el Cazador de Brujas allí? ¿Se habría ido?

-Hermione, tenemos que bajar –dijo Harry.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso. No sabía si era por las ganas que tenía de reencontrarse con Ron, más que nunca en ese momento, o por qué, pero Hermione asintió de acuerdo con él y ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al campo de juego.

Cuando llegaron, empezaron a avanzar en dirección a los jugadores. Los magos y brujas que había allí caminaban inseguros de un lado a otro, mirando alrededor y hacia el cielo, como con miedo de que algo más ocurriera.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron el campo caminando rápido y, al ver hacia las gradas, Harry vio que más de la mitad de los espectadores ya se habían ido de allí.

Cuando estaban por llegar hacia los jugadores, Harry sintió algo en el estómago. ¿Por qué estaban yendo hacia allí? ¿Acaso lo que acababa de ocurrir justificaba que fueran directo hacia Ron? Quizás, de hecho, sí.

Ron levantó la mirada cuando estaban a pocos metros, y fue el primero de los Weasley en percatarse de su presencia. Los miró a ambos con cara de pánico y se quedó así, mirándolos fijamente. Harry pudo ver que Ginny, momentos después, también giraba su cara hacia ellos, y así de a uno el resto de los Weasley.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Harry y Hermione miraban a Ron, y Ron los miraba a ellos, al igual que el resto de su familia, incluyendo a Arthur, Molly, Charlie y Percy. Harry vio que ni George ni su novia estaban con el grupo, seguramente se habían marchado en lo que ellos dos habían tardado en bajar al campo.

Harry pensó en qué decir, porque no podían seguir todos mirándose de esa forma eternamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó entonces, mirando a Ron.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Ron asintió.

-Estoy bien –dijo.

Y entonces, algo muy extraño ocurrió: al mismo tiempo, los tres muchachos avanzaron hacia adelante y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, los tres. Y Hermione rompió a llorar desconsoladamente de una forma que jamás la habían oído.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –dijo Ron, apartándose y mirando a Hermione con preocupación. Pero Hermione no podía parar de llorar y sacudirse con el llanto.

Ron miró a Harry a los ojos, y por un segundo pareció como si los últimos meses no hubieran existido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces, fue evidente que alguien necesitaba consolar a Hermione, porque parecía a punto de desmoronarse allí mismo. Harry no se atrevió a acercarse a ella delante de Ron, y Ron tampoco, intercambiando una mirada de temor con Harry.

Entonces, Molly avanzó hacia adelante y rodeó a Hermione en brazos.

-Tranquila, querida –le dijo, de forma maternal.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Percy.

-Sí, coincido –dijo Arthur, avanzando hacia adelante y mirando a Hermione y Harry-. Vamos, Harry, Hermione, vámonos todos a un lugar más tranquilo. Salgamos de aquí.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Hermione le indicó a la señora Weasley que se encontraba mejor, y se apartó de ella un poco. Harry y Ron empezaron a caminar juntos.

Se miraron entre sí, Harry y Ron; y Harry estaba a punto de decirle algo, de pronunciar unas primeras palabras de reencuentro, cuando algo dorado pasó ante la mirada de los dos muchachos fugazmente. Harry reconoció la Snitch dorada, que aún estaba en juego. Giró la cabeza por instinto hacia donde iba la Snitch, y vio que alguien la atrapaba en el aire a pocos metros de distancia.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. El Cazador de Brujas estaba de nuevo allí, ante ellos. Tenía la Snitch atrapada en una mano cerrada y tras él había un círculo negro, una especie de portal que aparentemente había sido el medio por el que había aparecido allí en medio del suelo del campo de juego.

Aún tenía la máscara puesta, y una capucha que le tapaba casi la mitad de esta. Con su otra mano, levantó una varita con esferas que Harry reconoció muy bien, y la apuntó hacia ellos.

Un haz de luz verde salió de allí disparado, hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡CUIDADO! –bramó Harry, y saltó encima de Hermione.

Todos gritaron y se cubrieron con las manos.

Harry alzó la vista cuando la luz desapareció y alcanzó a ver al Cazador de Brujas meterse dentro del círculo negro, que se cerró, y desaparecer dentro de este, quedando solo aire allí donde había estado un segundo atrás. Su desaparición fue tan rápida como su aparición.

Miró hacia los Weasley. Aquello los había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Todos estaban cubriéndose con las manos, o agachados. Harry había alcanzado a Hermione y la estaba abrazando, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Ginny se había lanzado a un lado.

Harry se tocó todo su cuerpo, para comprobar si estaba bien. No le habían dado, el hechizo no lo había golpeado. Aún estaba con vida. Miró a Hermione, y pudo comprobar que ella también estaba bien. Tras ella, los Weasley bajaban un poco los brazos, conmocionados. Parecían estar todos bien.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba Ron, detrás suyo. El chico miró a Harry con sorpresa y miedo, y se quedó mirándolo, aturdido. De pronto, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y empezó a caer hacia atrás.

-No –dijo Harry. Corrió hacia Ron, pero cuando llegó este ya había caído al suelo. Estaba allí tendido, con los ojos vacíos. Su cuerpo estaba tieso. Sin vida.

El grito de horror de la señora Weasley no fue escuchado por Harry, porque tenía su propio zumbido interno en la cabeza que le impedía entender nada.

Harry se agachó junto a Ron y puso una mano en su brazo y otra en su cuello, pero no sintió nada. No tenía señales de vida.

El hechizo le había dado.


	19. El espionaje

19\. El espionaje

Harry se quedó allí, aferrando uno de los brazos de Ron, en shock.

-¡No está muerto! –gritó alguien.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a la persona que se acercaba, levantando una mano a su familia, mirando en especial a la señora Weasley.

-¡Mamá, espera! Ron no está muerto. Lancé un escudo y estoy seguro que dio en el haz de luz.

-Dios mío, Percy –la señora Weasley se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo fuerte mientras rompía en llantos-. ¡Lo salvaste! –añadió. Harry no entendía bien lo que estaba explicando Percy, pero la señora Weasley solo necesitaba que alguien dijera que Ron no había muerto para evitar desmoronarse, y Harry también.

-¿Estás seguro? –el señor Weasley corrió junto a Harry y se puso de rodillas, junto a Ron-. Percy, no tiene pulso.

-¡No, pero está bien! –se apresuró a decir Percy, que también estaba en shock, pero seguro de sus palabras-. Así es como funciona. Aprendí este escudo hace unos años, y estoy seguro que lo lancé a tiempo. Golpea el haz de luz y anula el efecto de cualquier hechizo, incluso un Avada Kedabra. Eso no quiere decir que no le haya hecho nada, ¡pero les aseguro que no ha muerto!

-Rápido, que alguien llame a los médicos –dijo Ginny. Entonces empezó a hacer señas con los brazos a las demás personas del campo de juego, pero varios médicos ya estaban yendo hacia allí corriendo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –dijo el médico que llegó primero, agachándose también junto a Ron, que estaba inconsciente y con la mirada perdida.

-Un Avada Kedabra. Pero lo bloqueé con un encantamiento escudo, lo metí justo en el medio del rayo de luz antes que lo golpee –dijo Percy-. Estoy seguro de que lo hice bien. El hechizo le dio, pero a través del escudo.

-Entonces puede que viva, pero solo si actuamos rápido –dijo el médico. Se puso de pie con prisa y conjuró una camilla en el aire, y con la ayuda del segundo médico en llegar al lugar, levantaron a Ron con sus varitas y lo colocaron con cuidado en ella-. ¡Rápido! Necesitamos trasladarlo a San Mungo urgente. Que vengan dos familiares, no más.

El señor y la señora Weasley se acercaron a ellos. Los magos alzaron sus varitas y conjuraron un círculo en el aire. De pronto, todos ellos, Ron en su camilla, y el señor y la señora Weasley, desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

-Es una aparición grupal por medio de varita –explicó Percy-. No muchos magos están autorizados a hacerla. En el caso de los médicos de San Mungo, para casos de emergencias pueden hacerlas en casi cualquier sitio, y no se ve afectada por encantamientos protectores anti aparición.

-¿Estará bien Ron? –dijo Hermione, acercándose, consternada-. ¿De verdad pudiste bloquear el hechizo, Percy?

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Bien, qué bueno que supieras hacer eso, porque yo no sabía que se pudiera –dijo Harry, muy nervioso-. Ahora que ya se lo llevaron a San Mungo, creo que todos debemos marcharnos rápidamente de aquí.

Se miraron todos entre sí y asintieron.

-Vamos a La Madriguera –dijo Charlie.

Los cinco caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida del estadio, mirando nerviosos a su alrededor. Mucha gente salía corriendo despavorida, luego de haber visto la segunda aparición del Cazador de Brujas.

-Creo que podremos desaparecernos a partir de aquí –dijo Percy cuando habían salido del estadio. Charlie, Ginny y él giraron cada uno en su lugar, desapareciendo.

-Yo te llevo –Harry extendió la mano hacia Hermione, y ella se la apretó con fuerza. Harry giró en su lugar y ambos desaparecieron.

Pronto estaban en el campo que rodeaba La Madriguera. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada, junto a los otros tres, y una vez dentro se dejaron caer en unas butacas.

Harry respiraba con dificultad. Todo lo que acababan de vivir era muy intenso, y aún estaba en shock.

Ahora, sentado allí en una butaca en La Madriguera, se sentía extraño. Se preguntó si debían ir a San Mungo a ver a Ron, pero recordó que los médicos habían pedido solo dos familiares.

Harry miró a Hermione, que estaba a su lado. La chica lloraba en silencio y le devolvió la mirada cargada de shock también. Sintió deseos de acercarse a ella y abrazarla para consolarla. Entonces, miró enfrente y vio, en la butaca de adelante, a Ginny, que tenía la mirada perdida en el piso. Charlie estaba sentado junto a ella y miraba a Harry muy serio.

Percy regresó junto a ellos con una bandeja con pan de gnomos y jugo de calabaza y la dejó en una mesita entre ellos.

-Coman algo, chicos –dijo, tomando asiento él también-. Esperemos a que mamá y papá vuelvan y nos digan cómo está Ron.

Se quedaron en silencio, todos aún en shock.

-¿Tienen encantamientos protectores aquí? –preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada hacia Percy. Este asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada.

Harry vio que Hermione estaba muy mal. No dejaba de llorar y temblaba un poco. Le echó un rápido vistazo a los demás, tragó saliva, se puso de pie y fue hasta su butaca. Se sentó junto a la chica y la abrazó. No le importó lo que pudieran pensar los otros, sabía que ella lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Ginny se puso de pie y se marchó.

-Estoy bien –le dijo Hermione, apartándolo un poco.

-¿Dónde están George y Evangelina? –quiso saber Harry. Percy y Charlie no respondieron de inmediato.

-Habrán ido a su casa –dijo Percy-. Están viviendo juntos. En casa de George.

-¿Con Ron?

-No, no. Ron se fue. Ahora alquila un departamento cerca de allí.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a los Weasley. Había muchas cosas de las que no se había enterado.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en la que todos estaban allí, en silencio, Harry abrazando a Hermione y los Weasley casi sin dirigirse palabra, se escuchó un ruido en el jardín y el señor Weasley entró pisando fuerte en la habitación. Tenía cara de estar muy estresado. Todos los presentes se pusieron tensos en sus asientos.

-Dicen que se recuperará –dijo, ni bien entró, mirando a sus hijos-. Va a lograrlo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Charlie cerró los ojos con fuerza y se relajó en su asiento.

-Todos gracias a ti, hijo –el señor Weasley se acercó a Percy y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Está bien, papá –dijo él-. Por suerte había estado entrenándome en ese hechizo.

-Un hechizo que no cualquier mago puede hacer –dijo el señor Weasley-. Los médicos estaban sorprendidos de que haya bloqueado un Avada Kedabra. Dijeron que el mago que lo hubiera conjurado tenía que ser un mago muy excepcional.

-Bien. Me alegro que haya funcionado –dijo Percy, con humildad.

-Aun así, sigue inconsciente –dijo el señor Weasley-. Está vivo, pero su corazón no late. Lo están manteniendo latiendo artificialmente mediante magia, y dicen que va a recuperarse, pero no hay forma de saber cuándo. Podría ser mañana, pasado, en un año…

Todos quedaron atentos, escuchando con temor.

-Está en una especie de coma –dijo el señor Weasley, con tristeza-. Nos aseguran que se tiene que recuperar, que no será para siempre. No ha habido muchos casos de esto, pero en los que ha habido han tenido resultados muy distintos. Algunos despiertan a la semana, otros luego de unos meses, y algunos han tardado años.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que nunca despierte? –preguntó Charlie, preocupado.

-Los médicos dijeron que sería muy raro que no despierte. Nos aseguran que sí, que tiene que despertar. Solo que no saben cuándo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, conmocionados por las noticias. Ron no iba a despertar. No era tan sencillo como había explicado Percy. Si bien Harry nunca había oído de tal encantamiento escudo que al lanzarse contra el haz de luz de un hechizo este anulara el efecto, el efecto esperanzador de las palabras de Percy lo habían hecho ilusionarse de que esa noche estaría Ron a su lado, animado y entusiasmado de aparentemente volver a ser su amigo.

-¿Mamá se queda allí? –preguntó Charlie, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, sí, conoces a tu madre –dijo el señor Weasley, abatido y nervioso-. No se moverá de allí hasta que lo vea despertarse. Ayúdame a preparar algo de comida, hijo, así le llevo a la sala de espera. Yo también pasaré la noche allí.

-Iré contigo –dijo Charlie-. Y Bill acaba de escribirme, está yendo para allá también.

-Ya preparé la comida –dijo entonces Ginny, apareciendo desde la cocina con un tupper bajo el brazo y mirando a su padre y hermanos-. Vamos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron fugazmente.

-¿Vienen, chicos? –les preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Está bien, no queremos meternos –dijo Hermione, nerviosa, lanzándole una mirada rápida a Ginny-. No queremos molestar. Manténgannos informados, por favor.

El señor Weasley iba a replicar, pero vio de reojo a Ginny y pareció reconsiderarlo.

-No se preocupen, chicos, les avisaremos cómo está Ron en cuanto tengamos noticias.

Todos caminaron hacia el exterior de la casa y se desaparecieron.

Esa noche, Harry se quedó despierto hasta tarde, contemplando la luna llena desde la ventana en el estar de su casa. Era imposible dormir. Tenía su cuaderno de anotaciones sobre las piernas, una pluma en la mano y la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno. Algunas anotaciones que había hecho lo habían dejado pensando. Hermione había querido quedarse con él, a dormir, y la escuchaba respirar dormida por la puerta abierta hacia su habitación.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, empezando a dibujar garabatos en el papel. Había tantas cosas a las que quería encontrarle sentido…

Caminó hacia la cocina y se hizo un café, mientras le daba vueltas a sus pensamientos. Se sentó a la mesa y lo bebió despacio mientras iba con su mente de un lado hacia otro. Del verano a la playa, de ahí a Hogwarts, de allí a Oxford y al campo de Quidditch en Londres.

De a poco, algunas cosas que sus profesores le habían estado diciendo en la Academia volvían a él, en forma de frases.

"Las motivaciones de los magos oscuros pueden ser tan complejas como indescifrables", le había dicho un profesor. Y Harry se preguntaba por qué el Cazador de Brujas estaba matando magos y brujas. Por qué. Esas dos palabras le hacían eco en la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

Harry miró por la ventana y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en la luna llena. Tomó otra serie de notas en su cuaderno, y siguió pensando.

"Los nombres en clave suelen ser solo una distracción". Harry recordó a Voldemort. Se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort… y no era para nada un Lord. Un Lord era, en Inglaterra, alguien con un poder y autoridad oficializados por la Corona Británica. El significado de la palabra había sido igual en el mundo mágico. Obviamente, Voldemort nunca había tenido tal cargo. Se había autonombrado de esa forma para intimidad, para asustar.

"El Cazador de Brujas". ¿Qué podía significar aquello? Ni siquiera mataba brujas. La mayoría de sus víctimas eran magos hombres.

Harry hizo otras anotaciones, mientras pensaba y bebía su café apurándolo a más velocidad que antes. Otras frases estudiadas en la Academia venían a su mente.

"En general, un mago oscuro puede querer algo e invertirá todo su esfuerzo en ello". Harry pensó en Voldemort y sus constantes planes: obtener la piedra filosofal, obtener un cuerpo propio, obtener la profecía, obtener el poder del mundo mágico, matar a Harry…

"Otras veces, sin embargo, si sus crímenes son públicos y parecen no conducir a ningún lado, puede que solo busque obtener un enfermizo reconocimiento público". Harry tomó nota de eso en su libreta, y junto eso anotó una serie de frases: "ocultamiento de identidad", "intento de mantener una misma línea" seguido por una flecha y la palabra "fallido", e "impulsividad".

Luego de eso, Harry recostó su cabeza en una mano y cerró los ojos unos instantes. La mirada de Evangelina le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa macabra, y abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

"Sospechosos", anotó en su cuaderno, y seguido de eso algunos nombres: "Evangelina", "los Malfoy" y "Millan". Más abajo, tomó otra serie de apuntes en un apartado distinto, entre los que podía leerse: "Filch", "vecina de Oxford" y "chicas de Gryffindor".

Harry dejó su café sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Entonces decidió cambiar su línea de pensamientos, y su mente fue hacia Ron. Su mejor amigo estaría en ese momento en una camilla en San Mungo, seguramente con algún dispositivo o magia conectado a su cuerpo de alguna forma, con varias personas llorando por él en una sala contigua.

Otra pregunta vino a su mente, quizás más intensa y preocupante aún que aquella que se había hecho antes, "¿por qué?". Ahora la pregunta se formulaba en su mente, pero con una variación: "¿Por qué Ron?"

Hasta ese día, lo del Cazador de Brujas no había sido personal. Claro que le había robado su varita, y ahora Harry usaba una nueva que había tenido que comprarse (que por suerte le respondía muy bien), pero eso no era suficiente para que hubiera sido algo personal. Simplemente le había robado a Harry porque era el maestro de la varita más poderosa de todos los tiempos, cosa que ahora ese mago oscuro ostentaba. Porque a Harry no le quedaba ninguna duda (si alguna vez la había tenido) de que el Cazador de Brujas era quien le había robado su varita. Ya no había forma de pensar que no fuera así: esa misma tarde había visto la Varita de Saúco, imposible de confundir con otra, en las manos del mago oscuro.

Pero ahora, con lo de Ron, sí era personal. Y la pregunta seguía en su mente: ¿por qué Ron? Era un campo de Quidditch lleno de magos y brujas. O su verdadera intención al seguir ese repentino impulso (muy probablemente no planeado al momento de diseñar su crimen, que había realizado con éxito momentos antes), había sido perjudicar a Harry de alguna forma, o a alguien de los que estaban junto a él, o Harry había sido elegido entre cientos de magos para sufrir un ataque espontáneo y distinto, casi al paso por fuera de su verdadero plan, con la gran casualidad de que justo le había tocado sufrirlo a él.

Era evidente que se trataría de la primera opción. Pero, ¿por qué? Una posibilidad era por Voldemort. Harry lo había destruido. Podía tratarse de un seguidor que quería venganza.

Aunque quizás había otras opciones…

Harry se puso a tomar notas en su cuaderno nuevamente, pensando a toda velocidad. Cuando terminó, llevó su pluma hacia donde estaban los tres nombres que había anotado bajo el subtítulo "sospechosos", y subrayó con fuerza el que decía "Evangelina".

Los siguientes días, Harry estuvo muy unido a su capa para hacerse invisible. El plan consistía en una serie de espionajes. Los primeros días tendrían lugar en Sortilegios Weasley, luego en donde sea que esas investigaciones lo llevaran. La idea era seguir de cerca a esa chica, Evangelina, en todo momento. Harry estaba decidido a convertirse en su sombra, en espiarla hasta en la intimidad de su casa. No descansaría hasta descartar a todos sus sospechosos, uno a uno desde el principal.

Cuando estuvo en Sortilegios Weasley, Harry no vio nada anormal. George se movía por la tienda, que aún era un éxito comercial, a toda velocidad reponiendo mercadería, atendiendo clientes y colocando estanterías de nuevos productos, entre otras cosas. Evangelina, por otro lado, aparecía por momentos para ayudarlo o para darle charla sobre cosas cotidianas. Harry se enteró que la chica era de Buenos Aires, Argentina, y que vivía allí con su familia desde toda la vida. Había asistido a una escuela de magia que quedaba en la provincia argentina de Córdoba y a la que iban todos los magos de los países del sur del continente.

Además de eso, la chica no hablaba mucho de sí misma. Parecía más bien interesarse en George, en su negocio y en los Weasley. Le preguntaba mucho por Ron, a quien habían ido a ver instantes después del partido. Por lo que hablaban, parecía que no habían ido de inmediato porque habían priorizado irse del estadio por miedo a que les pasara algo a ellos también.

Harry quiso ver si ella salía del negocio por momentos, si se iba sola a algún lado o hacía otras cosas, pero no parecía ser así. Además, se enteró que solo se estaba quedando en Inglaterra una semana más, y luego pasaría otras semanas en su país antes de poder regresar. Con frecuencia discutían la posibilidad de que se mudara de forma permanente a Inglaterra, pero daba la impresión de que no estaba convencida, ya que también le decía a George que él podía ir a Argentina de igual forma.

Esos días no arrojaron a Harry demasiado que sospechar sobre ella. Estaba desilusionándose bastante y empezando a creer que su primera impresión de ella había sido errónea, cuando decidió ir al siguiente paso y espiarla en la intimidad.

No se sentía muy ético, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para obtener información verdaderamente valiosa. Había vidas en riesgo, y Harry se sentía lo suficientemente profesional para poder hacer algo así de la manera correcta, de forma que, en su capa para hacerse invisible y aplicándose un encantamiento que reducía los sonidos que podía llegar a producir por error al caminar y moverse por el lugar; se metió en el departamento de George y pasó tres días viviendo en él y espiando a la pareja en todo momento.

Fue sumamente difícil: la chica se levantaba por la mañana, iba a la cocina, pasaba a centímetros de Harry sin saber que él estaba allí, para abrir la heladera y sacar algo de beber. Luego iba al baño, pasando nuevamente a su lado con el riesgo que implicaba para Harry que accidentalmente chocara con él; se daba una ducha, salía hacia el cuarto de George y se cambiaba allí. A veces George se levantaba más temprano para ir a administrar la tienda y la dejaba sola. Esos eran los momentos que verdaderamente le importaban a Harry.

Pero Harry quedaba desilusionado al ver que la chica los usaba para cosas triviales, como pintarse las uñas o cambiar con la varita el color de su pelo frente a un espejo.

Luego de dos días de verla compartir momentos con George, cocinar o pasar tiempo sola eliminando acné de su rostro con la varita, Harry decidió que se quedaría un tercer y último día y abandonaría ese rastro de la investigación.

El tercer y último día, cuando George le anunció cerca de las doce del mediodía que se iría por unas horas a hacer compras para la tienda, fue cuando Harry obtuvo su primer dato de valor. Evangelina, luego de quince minutos de estar sola en la casa acomodando su ropa, se sentó a la mesa con un pergamino y empezó a escribir una corta carta. Harry, que por más que tuviera puesto el encantamiento se esforzaba con todo su ser por no hacer ningún ruido, se acercó a ella muy lentamente por la espalda y leyó la carta por sobre su hombro. Esta decía:

 _Oli,_

 _Estoy sola. Ven ahora, lo antes posible._

 _Ev._

Realmente era una carta muy corta, y a Harry empezó a latirle el corazón a toda velocidad luego de leerla. Quien sea que fuera Oli, estaría llegando al departamento de George en breves momentos, y lo haría rápido para que George no se enterara de su visita. Aquello podía ser exactamente lo que Harry necesitaba para averiguar más información y desentrañar la verdad detrás de esa chica.

Mientras la lechuza de la chica enviaba la carta, ella fue a la habitación y pasó unos breves momentos con su varita depilando sus piernas, algo que Harry no disfrutó de ver. Finalmente, alguien golpeó la puerta, y Harry se quedó de piedra en el rincón en el que estaba escondido, bajo su capa, esperando impaciente por saber la verdad.

¿Sería un cómplice de sus asesinatos? ¿O sería él el Cazador de Brujas, y ella su asistente?

Evangelina fue hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par, se lanzó en los brazos del visitante y empezó a… besarlo alocadamente.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no decir nada por la indignación. No era algún mago oscuro cómplice suyo en sus crímenes ni nada por el estilo, sino que era un amante.

Harry sintió pena por George. La chica y el muchacho (a quien no podía distinguirle la cara por la posición en que estaban) se besaban locamente, y era evidente que este no era George. Pero sí se veía familiar para Harry.

Casi pega un grito cuando se separaron: el amante de Evangelina era Oliver Wood.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-Rápido, pasa –le dijo ella, mientras tiraba de él hacia adentro y empezaba a sacarle la camisa. Le sonreía y entonces le daba otro beso. Oliver Wood sonreía y le devolvía el beso.

-Segura que George no vendrá, ¿no es cierto? –dijo él, y algo en su voz indicaba que disfrutaba de aquello. Harry no pudo evitar sentir ganas de golpearlo en la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que Oliver le hiciera eso a George? Se suponía que eran amigos. Y Harry siempre lo había respetado como su entrenador de Quidditch y había estado contento de tenerlo como entrenador…

Lo siguiente no fue bonito de ver: Oliver desnudó a Evangelina en cuestión de segundos, la lanzó sobre la mesa que estaba justo delante de Harry, y Harry no tuvo más opción que quedarse allí donde estaba observando una escena que hubiera preferido no tener que presenciar, sobre todo tan de cerca.

Luego de un largo rato deseando poder desaparecerse allí dentro y salir de allí, cosa que no se podía por los encantamientos protectores de George, Harry se quitó la mano de los ojos y vio que el frenesí había alcanzado un ritmo más lento. Ya parecía estar terminando.

Oliver dijo sus primeras palabras en un largo rato:

-¿Tienes algo para mí?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aparte de esto? –ella tomó las manos de Oliver y las posó sobre su curvilínea figura.

-Sí, sabes que me encanta eso –dijo Oliver-. Pero sí. ¿Tienes algo más?

Harry empezó a rezar en silencio pidiendo que por favor no hubiera nada más. Ya había tenido suficiente con tener que ver eso.

Entonces, los dos jóvenes se separaron, por fin, y Evangelina se colocó su túnica rápidamente. Tenía una mirada de picardía que le recordaba mucho a Harry a la forma en que lo había mirado el día del partido, como con maldad.

-Tengo esto –dijo ella, pasándole algo a Oliver. Harry quiso acercarse y mirar más de cerca, pero temía que lo descubrieran. Le estaba pasando algo que acababa de sacar de su cartera, la que estaba sobre una silla. Era una pequeña pila de pergaminos.

-¿Segura que esta información es cierta? –dijo él.

-Estoy segura –dijo ella-. Ahora págame, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, claro –Oliver se vistió también, abrió su bolso y sacó una bolsa que hacía ruido a Galleons-. Aquí tienes, querida.

-No me llames así –dijo ella, abriendo la bolsa y espiando el interior-. No está nada mal, por un poco de sexo e información de mi novio.

-Oye, yo no te estoy pagado por el sexo –Oliver fingió estar ofendido-. Jamás haría algo así. Es algo mutuo, lo del sexo, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? Pensé que era parte del trato –dijo ella, en tono de broma-. Entonces no habrá sexo la próxima, solo Galleons.

-Bueno, podemos discutirlo –el muchacho rio y se colocó la mochila al hombro-. ¿Le dijiste que volvías a Argentina la semana que viene?

-Sí, sí. Se lo dije.

-Genial. No puedo aguantar tanto sin verte. Ya deshazte del imbécil este.

-Lo haré –la chica se acercó a él y le mordió un labio en tono sugestivo, luego se alejó y lo miró de una forma provocativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. No sabía la cantidad de chicos lindos que había en Inglaterra. Si no, hubiera venido antes.

-No, no los hay. Yo soy el único, en serio –bromeó Oliver-. Bueno, te veo la semana que viene, preciosa. Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-El placer es mío, bombón –le dijo ella-. Hasta la semana que viene. Vete rápido antes de que llegue mi novio, ¿quieres?

-Ya no lo llames así –protestó él, pero ella ya cerraba la puerta.

Entonces Harry se quedó mirando hacia esa chica con una gran sensación de repulsión en el estómago. Sabía que una de las principales cosas que la gente descubría al realizar espionajes eran infidelidades, más que asesinos, pero creyó que hubiera preferido descubrir un asesinato antes que eso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que él, Harry, también le había hecho lo mismo a Ron, y a Ginny, y eso lo hizo sentir repulsión por sí mismo.

Entonces, recordó lo importante de aquello. ¿Qué le habría dado a Oliver? Mientras Evangelina se daba una ducha, Harry empezó a revolverle la cartera en busca de pistas, deseando haberlo hecho antes. Podría haber encontrado esos pergaminos antes de que se los diera a Wood. Lo único que encontró, muy oculto en un bolsillo interior, fue un trozo de papel con direcciones anotadas. Eran domicilios particulares, y había tres de ellos. Harry rápidamente buscó un papel y una pluma y, a toda velocidad, copió las direcciones. Justo cuando escuchó que se cerraba la canilla del baño, volvió a meter el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de la cartera de la chica y se guardó su copia.

En ese momento, Evangelina regresó a pasos largos y pasó desnuda por delante de Harry, con una toalla en la mano. Harry se arrinconó contra una pared y vio como la chica buscaba algo en una silla. ¿Habría algo allí importante que Harry no había visto?

No. Solo era un peine. Ella tomó el peine y fue con él de vuelta hacia el baño. Entonces Harry decidió que ya no había nada que ver allí. Había visto ya suficiente de la identidad de esa chica, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, y lo que se llevaba de eso era un pergamino con tres domicilios en él y un nuevo sospechoso.

Cuando George regresó, y Harry se escapó por la puerta al quedar esta abierta, y salió a la calle. Una vez allí, se apareció de vuelta en su casa.

Al día siguiente, Harry siguió la otra pista. Dos de los tres domicilios del papel correspondían a una casa de esmalte de uñas para brujas que cambiaban de color y diseño cada media hora al tenerlos aplicados, y una peluquería especializada en alisados de cabello permanentes para brujas respectivamente. Cuando Harry llegó al tercer domicilio, todos de Londres, esperando encontrarse con una tienda de artículos para depilación o algo así, se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con un domicilio particular.

Harry se acercó, con la capa puesta, y espió por una ventana. No se veía nada en el interior, así que se quedó esperando hasta que alguien saliera o entrada. Fue un cansador trabajo que llevó horas estando allí sentado en el jardín delantero de la casa, con la capa puesta, esperando, hasta que finalmente alguien se acercó y abrió la puerta: Oliver Wood.

Reprimiendo un grito de felicidad, Harry se incorporó y entró a la casa tras Oliver, deslizándose como solo Harry sabía hacerlo (técnica que perfeccionaba cada día más), antes de que Oliver cerrara la puerta.

Una vez dentro, fue tras el muchacho, que iba a toda prisa hasta una gran sala de estar, dejaba su mochila sobre un sofá con apariencia de costoso e iba hacia la cocina, para abrir la alacena y sacar un paquete de comida preparada de magos. La apuntó con la varita hasta que esta humeó, la sirvió mediante magia en un plato, y se sentó a la mesa. Convocó vasos y cubiertos, y se puso a comer solo, al parecer muy hambriento.

Mientras lo hacía, Harry recorrió la casa rápidamente. Era una casa grande llena de cosas costosas. ¿Cómo haría Wood para pagar todo aquello? Sospechaba que los Galleons de Evangelina habrían tenido algo que ver.

Harry entró en el cuarto de Wood y vio que había una pequeña pila de pergaminos sobre la mesa de luz. Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Wood seguía comiendo, se lanzó sobre ellos y empezó a examinarlos. Eran los mismos que Evangelina le había dado, estaba seguro.

Luego de leer unas cuantas frases, resultó evidente qué era aquello: era información sobre productos de seguridad fabricados por George. Había información sobre artefactos mágicos que podían zumbar cuando se acercaba un mago cuyo último hechizo hubiera sido magia negra, por ejemplo, y otro que detectaba mentiras del tono de voz de los magos. Incluso, algunos tenían una fecha de fabricación de hacía más de un año, y en los créditos del creador aparecía Fred.

Harry sintió náuseas, porque se dio cuenta de que Oliver estaba metido en algo sucio que no le gustaba nada. Estaban robándole sus ideas a George, eso estaba pasando. Ahora bien, había dos grandes preguntas tras aquello: la número uno era, ¿de dónde sacaba Oliver todo ese dinero para pagarle a la chica? Una teoría era que tuviera un comprador para todos esos artefactos, que estuviera dándole el dinero, y que estuviera fabricándolos él mismo con la información que le conseguía Evangelina.

La pregunta número dos era, ¿quién era la persona interesada en adquirir esos productos de seguridad a la que Wood le vendía? Si bien George y Fred los habían diseñado como una línea de artículos exclusiva para negocios con el Ministerio y organismos que necesitaban seguridad, para protección contra magos oscuros, Harry era consciente que esos aparatos podían servirle a un mago oscuro para fines no tan nobles. Y eso parecía ser el caso con Wood.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Lanzando un suspiro de fastidio ante la idea de tener que hacer lo que se avecinaba, Harry dejó los papeles en donde estaban, se sentó en un rincón apartado del cuarto y sacó un sándwitch de su mochila, el que comió en silencio. Se preguntó cuántos días tendría que pasar en esa otra casa hasta averiguar algo.

En ese momento, sin embargo, alguien golpeó la puerta y Harry escuchó que Wood iba corriendo a abrir. Harry guardó su sándwitch y se puso de pie.

-Hola, Vines –dijo Wood, al dejar pasar al visitante. Harry notó que ya no tenía un tono de voz divertido, como con Evangelina. Parecía mucho más nervioso.

-Rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo el supuesto señor Vines, un hombre mucho más mayor que Oliver, por el tono de voz, que tenía puesta una capa de viaje con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Harry deseó poder ver quién era, porque era imposible descifrarlo con esa capucha. Solo podía notar que era un hombre de estatura media, no muy robusto. No había mucho más que pudiera descifrar del extraño con esa vestimenta tan ocultista.

-Sí, claro, Vines. Te alegrará saber que tengo listo el último artefacto que pediste –dijo Wood.

-Te dije que ese no nos interesaba.

-Esperen a probarlo. Tiene la capacidad de detectar presencia humana a más de…

-¡Que no nos interesa! –insistió el hombre-. Si no tienes nada que sea útil para lo que te hemos dicho, entonces…

-No, no, espera –dijo Wood, algo desesperado-. Aún no pude terminarlo, pero lo tengo. Sé cómo hacerlo. Puedo hacerles esa máquina. No será difícil.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?

-Tanto como puedan darme.

-Mi amo no tiene tiempo –dijo el tal Vines-. ¿Servirá tal como te dijimos?

-Les aseguró que sí –dijo Wood, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en convencer al hombre-. Será capaz de eliminar hasta el último rastro de residuos por polvo mágico microoscop…

-¡Te dije que no hables de lo discutido en voz alta! –lanzó el mago visitante, furioso.

-Lo siento mucho, no lo haré de nuevo. Pero le aseguro que estamos solos aquí.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Si vuelves a mencionar una palabra de eso, te mataré yo mismo. Creo que no entiendes la seriedad de con quienes estás tratando.

El mago se acercó mucho a Wood, y Harry pudo notar, a pesar de la capucha que tapaba su cara, que estaba mirando a Wood directo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Vines. Pero quizás, si me dieran algún detalle más, sobre para qué lo usarán…

-No te diremos nada más, Wood. Ya sabes demasiado.

-Es que, para diseñar el artefacto, podría ser útil. Si sé cual será su fin específico, podré hacer un diseño más cómodo de utilizar para ustedes.

-No me importa la comodidad. Solo haz que funcione, y no hagas preguntas. ¿Entendido? Y no te demores más tiempo, ni quieras vendernos ninguna otra de tus porquerías. Ya te dije lo que queremos. Y te daremos como máximo una semana. Si no lo tienes, buscaremos otro proveedor.

-De acuerdo, Vines. No los defraudaré. Dile a tu amo que le encantará este diseño –Wood trató de sonar alentador, aunque solo sonó más nervioso.

-Mi amo no sabe que existes, Wood –dijo el hombre, con un tono que hizo notar a Harry que debía estar sonriendo en ese momento-. No eres tan importante. Ahora deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar. Pasaré de vuelta en una semana.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Harry contempló como Wood se quedaba allí de pie un rato, y entonces empezaba a resoplar y a buscar herramientas por todos lados, muy nervioso y alterado.

-Mierda –decía en voz alta, mientras sacaba cosas de sus armarios, entre ellas herramientas y pergaminos, al parecer con más información para la construcción de esos artefactos que le habría pasado Evangelina-. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Harry decidió volver a su casa en lugar de quedarse allí, porque supo que no había más que pudiera averiguar en ese lugar. El tal Vines obviamente no le habría dejado a Wood una dirección donde pudiera ubicarlo. Si hubiera tenido tal grado de confianza con Wood para revelarle información, no habría entrado a su casa con una capucha para que ni siquiera Wood pudiera verle el rostro. No encontraría más información de él allí. Por otro lado, esa charla sí le había dado una información muy importante, una información que por sí sola era suficiente para que Harry tuviera nuevas pistas que seguir.

Ese hombre, un altamente sospechoso colaborador de un mago oscuro, acababa de conversar con Wood sobre la construcción de un artefacto que permitiera eliminar residuos de magia negra. Como Harry bien sabía, el Cazador de Brujas limpiaba sus escenas del crimen a la perfección, y ningún rastro de su magia o de él quedaba allí. Pero, aparentemente, este hombre estaba muy interesado en que "algo" pudiera eliminar ciertos residuos de polvo mágico que eran, según había dicho, microscópicos.

¿Sería por ello que la Varita de Saúco no los podía eliminar?

Harry no tenía idea de cómo analizar algo así en una escena del crimen, pero sabía de alguien que sí lo sabría.

Sin embargo, la persona en cuestión no le caía nada bien, y odiaría tener que acudir a su despacho a pedir ayuda. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Harry dudaba conocer a ningún otro mago capaz de analizar una escena del crimen con tanto detalle, y esa parecía ser la única pista válida que tenía para acercarlo al Cazador de Brujas.

No tenía opción. Tendría que pedirle ayuda al profesor Twinks.


	20. La nueva novia de Harry Potter

20\. La nueva novia de Harry Potter

-Hermione –Harry corrió en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te extrañé –dijo ella, y lo besó en los labios-. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Tuve que hacerlo. Descubrí algunas cosas.

No pudo decir mucho más, porque ella no dejaba de darle besos en los labios.

-Vamos a la cama –dijo la chica, para gran sorpresa de Harry. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione tenía esa actitud?

Sin desobedecer, Harry la siguió dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se dejaron caer en la cama a los besos, apasionados.

-¿Qué descubriste? –preguntó ella, mientras le quitaba la túnica. Harry, un tanto anonadado por esa especie de desesperación por parte de ella por estar con él, trató de seguirle el ritmo en aquello de desvestirse, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de enfocar su cerebro en articular una respuesta coherente a su pregunta.

-Varias cosas –dijo, vagamente, mientras le quitaba la túnica a ella también-. Oliver Wood es malo.

-¿De verdad? –Hermione pareció sorprenderse por ello, pero no obstante no se detuvo en la rapidez con que empujaba a Harry para que quedara recostado en la cama, ya desnudo, y se lanzaba sobre él. -¿Por qué es malo?

-Vende armas al Cazador de Brujas, o eso creo –dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el cabello de Hermione mientras ella le besaba el torso desnudo y le pasaba la lengua por el cuello, torso, ombligo.

-Increíble –dijo ella, y Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza. Instantes después, ella regresó a su cuello. -¿Qué les vende?

-Bueno, creo que no son armas realmente –Harry apretó las sábanas y sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza que hacía. Le costaba mucho hablar. –Más bien… artefactos.

Apretó los labios, sin poder decir nada más.

-¿Artefactos? –Hermione tomó aliento, a sus pies. -¿De qué?

-No tengo idea –Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía más. Tomó a Hermione por los hombros, la volvió a colocar a la altura de la almohada y ahora él se puso sobre ella, mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento. –Le robó unas fórmulas a George –dijo, mientras ahora él besaba el cuello, hombros y pecho de ella-. Y las usó para hacer artefactos. Pero para fines malignos.

-¿Viste a alguien con Oliver Wood? –dijo Hermione, ahora cerrando ella los ojos, con placer, mientras Harry besaba su piel, bajando por su estómago y más allá-. ¿Viste a…? –la chica se entrecortó mientras hablaba, sin poder seguir.

-Sí, vi a alguien –dijo Harry, luego de eso respiró hondo y continuó.

Hermione no dijo nada por unos instantes. Luego articuló palabra con dificultad.

-¿A… quién…? ¿A quién viste? –Harry veía que la chica arqueaba su cuerpo y se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-Pues… no vi su rostro –Harry continuó, sin bajar el ritmo de lo que hacía-. No puedo rastrearlo… a ese mago –tomó aliento, continuó, y habló de nuevo-. Pero tengo una… una pista.

-¿Cuál… pista? –dijo Hermione, y mientras trataba de pronunciar aquello su voz sonó débil y al borde del clímax.

-Microscópicos… residuos… de… -Harry sintió la mano de Hermione en su cabello-. Polvo mágico.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que una reacción tenía lugar en Hermione, que dejó escapar un sonido de placer.

Harry trató de no cesar en lo que hacía. Hermione pronto se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo en los labios.

-¿Polvo mágico? –le preguntó, mientras le daba besos por toda la cara.

-Sí, exacto –Harry la abrazó, le besó el cuello y la recostó en la cama nuevamente, posicionándose sobre ella y acelerando el ritmo-. Creo… que… sé qué buscar en la escena del crimen.

-¿El polvo… mágico? –preguntó ella por segunda vez, entrecortadamente, mientras ambos adolescentes se movían abrazados en la cama de Harry-. ¿Qué hallarás con él?

-Puedo… encontrar… pistas… en la escena del crimen.

Se quedaron sin hablar unos instantes, acelerando el ritmo más y más.

-Para descubrir… quién es… el Cazador de Brujas.

Aceleraron la velocidad más y más, apretando sus cuerpos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios hasta llegar al punto máximo.

Entonces se relajaron.

Harry luchó por recobrar el aliento, aún sobre ella. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró intensamente, también tratando de respirar.

-¿Puedes encontrarlo? –le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla. Harry le dio otro beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla también.

-Espero que podamos –dijo-. Debo pedir ayuda al profesor Twinks. Solo él puede ayudarme.

-¿No es él el que te caía mal? –dijo ella. Ya ambos estaban respirando con normalidad.

-No tengo opción –Harry le devolvió la mirada, con cierta preocupación-. Sólo él sabrá encontrar esas posibles huellas producidas por ese polvo mágico microscópico.

-Bien –ella asintió con la cabeza-. Te acompañaré si quieres, esta vez. A buscar a tu profesor.

-No es necesario –dijo él-. Mejor sigue estudiando. Concéntrate en los ÉXTASIS.

-Ya no me importan los ÉXTASIS –dijo ella, mirándolo con mucha dulzura.

-¿Quién eres? –le dijo Harry, en broma-. ¿Y cuánta poción multijugos has tomado para verte tan igual a Hermione Granger?

-Me descubriste –dijo ella, siguiéndole la broma-. A que no sabes quién soy… pues, ¡sorpresa! Soy Draco Malfoy.

-¡No! –Harry se apartó de ella y rompió en carcajadas-. ¡Cómo dices eso!

Hermione se desternilló de la risa, teniendo que sujetarse el estómago mientras reía.

-¡Eso es repulsivo! –protestó Harry, y le lanzó una almohada en la cabeza en tono juguetón-. ¿Cómo dices eso luego de que…?

Pero ella no podía parar de reír.

-¡Mentira! No soy Draco… En verdad soy… ¡Goyle!

Ambos rieron y acabaron haciéndose cosquillas el uno al otro, a las carcajadas.

-Eres una tonta –le dijo Harry-. Ya en serio. ¿No te importan los ÉXTASIS?

-Bueno, creo que es más importante encontrar a este tipo –dijo ella, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por las cosquillas-. Está haciendo desastres… Ya hablando en serio. Lo que le hizo a Ron…

Ambos quedaron en silencio un instante, recuperando la seriedad.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo Harry-. Se pone cada vez peor. Es hora de actuar con más rapidez.

-Sí, eso te falta –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente-. Rapidez.

-¿Ese comentario tuvo un doble sentido?

-Claro que no –dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo una mueca de ironía-. Para nada.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar qué le había querido decir.

-Siempre has sido tan… mujer –le lanzó de pronto.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

-Ni yo lo sé –admitió él-. Significa que no te entiendo. Para nada.

-Tú siempre has sido tan hombre –ella se encogió de hombros-. Jamás entenderás nada, Harry.

-Quizás sea mejor que no lo haga.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, y entonces tomó la almohada y se la lanzó a él por la cara. Cuando Harry se la quitó de encima, vio que la chica le sonreía. Parecían dos niños jugando desnudos en una cama.

-Eres un tonto, Harry Potter –dijo Hermione, divertida-. Y lo perderás… todo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué dices?

Hermione rompió a reír nuevamente.

-No lo sé –admitió ella, entrando en un nuevo ataque de risa imparable-. Me sonó a algo que diría Lord Voldemort.

Mientras decía eso, la chica no pudo contener las carcajadas.

-¡Que estupidez!

Harry rompió en carcajadas también. Fue un largo rato en que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír, por más que lo intentaran. Era como si acabaran de tomarse tres botellas de cerveza de manteca entre los dos, solo que no lo habían hecho.

-Ay, eres tan idiota, Hermione –Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.

-No me digas así.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Harry se quedó de piedra, de pronto. Eso había surgido de repente. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Ni él lo sabía.

Pero se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho, sin proponérselo. Y ahora sabía que tenía que venir una respuesta, y eso lo hizo quedarse unos instantes con una oleada de miedo.

Hermione no se movió de su lugar, pero giró la cara y lo miró a los ojos, ahora con seriedad. Harry le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

-Sí –dijo ella entonces, aun seria. Harry se acercó más y le dio un largo beso en los labios que pareció no tener fin.

…

-Hola, profesor –Harry miró a los ojos al profesor Twinks. La tarde caía tras él, y tras los altos edificios de la ciudad de Sheffield en la que vivía el profesor, en una casa antigua cercana a la Academia.

-Oh, vaya, Harry Potter –dijo él, arqueando una ceja-. Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?

-Quisiera preguntarle algo, si no le molesta –dijo Harry, tratando de ir directo al grano. Sabía que no le caía bien al mago.

-Bien. Pasa, adelante.

El profesor Twinks se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Lo invitó a tomar algo y ambos se sentaron en sillones opuestos de su recibidor. Harry trató de ser directo y conciso al momento de plantearle el tema. Le explicó lo que había averiguado sobre el caso del Cazador de Brujas, y se preparó para preguntarle sobre los residuos en la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, este lo interrumpió:

-Estoy muy familiarizado con este caso –le dijo-. Ha tenido gran notoriedad con toda la manipulación de El Profeta y el crimen cometido públicamente en el estadio de Quidditch…

-Los crímenes –lo corrigió Harry-. Atacó a mi amigo Ron antes de fugarse. Aun no despierta del estado en que lo dejó.

-Sí… lo sé… -el profesor se quedó pensativo-. Y supongo que es por eso que te interesa este caso en particular, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, él atacó a mi mejor amigo, aparte de que me robó mi varita. Así que sí, estoy interesado en resolverlo.

-Temo que no es un caso fácil de resolver –dijo él, con soberbia-. No creo que estés a la altura, Potter.

Harry reprimió los deseos de insultarlo. Se contuvo, le dirigió la mirada y trató de elaborar una contestación inteligente.

-Quizás no –dijo-. Pero tengo información que podría ayudar, al menos.

-¿Cuál? –quiso saber él, interesado.

Harry lo examinó y trató de decidir si era confiable revelarle lo que sabía. El Cazador de Brujas no podía enterarse que Harry sabía aquello, o todo podría fallar. ¿Era confiable el profesor Twinks? Harry no lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía de nadie más a quien acudir para aquello, así que decidió decírselo.

Le contó todo. Lo de Evangelina, lo de Oliver Wood y lo del hombre encapuchado visitándolo para pedirle un artefacto capaz de ocultar residuos microscópicos en la escena del crimen. Twinks lo escuchó con atención y seriedad. Cuando Harry terminó, parecía algo asustado pero interesado a la vez.

-Bien… eso es una buena pista –dijo él, pensativo-. Me interesaría participar… de forma estrictamente teórica, claro. Se requeriría un buen análisis con instrumentos delicados en este caso. Un análisis de huellas microscópicas. Seguramente el Ministerio no pensó en hacerlo antes, ya que los demás análisis fallaron por lo que habrán pensado que toda huella había sido borrada a la perfección, inclusive las microscópicas. Lo que me genera la duda de por qué esta varita no borraría esas huellas también.

-Quizás está limitada en ese sentido –reflexionó Harry.

-Una varita que es perfecta y la más poderosa del mundo –dijo él, con suspicacia-. Podría ser, sin embargo. Que el mago limpiando la escena no haya sido tan cauteloso, incluso teniendo semejante varita.

-No parece ser cauteloso, señor. Viendo los ataques que hizo, viendo como regresó en ese estadio para atacar a mi amigo, parece ser un mago bastante impulsivo. De hecho, considero que todo lo "perfecto" de sus hechizos para borrar sus huellas fue pura y exclusivamente por lo buena que es la varita, y muy poco o nada por la habilidad de él.

-Supones muchas cosas, Potter –Twinks lo miró, y Harry supo que buscaría pretextos para atacar a Harry y demostrarle por qué era un mago inferior y poco talentoso, pero no le importó. Solo necesitaba su ayuda, no necesitaba caerle bien. –Pero podrías tener razón en algunas, así que te ayudaré. Podríamos analizar la única escena del crimen en que el Ministerio no meterá sus narices. No tengo ganas de andar llenando formularios y pidiendo autorizaciones para que me dejen participar en esto.

-¿En cuál? –quiso saber Harry.

-La casa de Oxford –dijo él, pensativo-. Está liberada ya. Han dejado de investigar allí. Ahora está desocupada y pronto será propiedad de un miembro distante de la familia que la heredó por lazo de sangre. Pero en este momento está desocupada y vacía, sin presencia del Ministerio en las inmediaciones. Podríamos ir ahora mismo. Aunque primero tengo que ir a buscar mi equipo.

-Sí, claro –Harry se puso de pie-. Lo ayudo a buscarlo.

-No, yo lo llevaré –dijo él-. Tú ve allí y espérame. Entra en la casa, no me esperes afuera. Evita ser visto. Utiliza esa capa que dijiste que usaste para espiar a esa gente.

-Sí, claro –asintió Harry.

Harry se desapareció, pero en lugar de ir allí se apareció dentro de su propia casa, en Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba allí, sentada a la mesa, y pegó un grito al verlo.

-¡Me asustaste! –protestó. La chica tenía un café servido y estaba leyendo El Profeta.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry, avanzando rápidamente hacia ella-. Solo quería venir a avisarte que me iré a Oxford con el profesor Twinks. Analizaremos aquella escena del crimen.

Hermione se puso seria y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, no. Tú quédate aquí. No es nada peligroso. Solo analizaremos en busca de huellas, y volveré para la cena. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo cocinaré –dijo Hermione-. Puedo ir al mercado a comprar verduras para hacer una tarta. ¿Quieres?

-Sí, claro –Harry le sonrió-. ¿Y te quedas a dormir luego?

-Sí. Nadie en Hogwarts se da cuenta, de cualquier forma. Al no haber nadie en mi habitación…

Harry se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Enseguida vuelvo. Te quiero, Hermione.

-¿Cuánto me quieres? –preguntó ella.

-Mucho.

-¿Me quieres mucho? ¿Nada más? ¿Aún no me amas?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Ella sonrió.

-¿Tú me amas?

-Yo pregunté primero –dijo, divertida.

-Pues sí, te amo –Harry quiso darle otro beso, y ella le corrió la cara.

-No sé, tendré que meditar a ver si lo dices en serio.

Harry le sonrió también y fue en busca de su capa para hacerse invisible.

-No me tardo –le dijo-. Te veo más tarde, amor.

-Nos vemos, lindo –le dijo ella, y Harry giró en su lugar y desapareció.

Un ambiente mucho más frío lo recibió en Oxford. Harry se apareció en un lugar que había visto en su viaje anterior, para tener como punto de referencia, ya que no tenía en su memoria una imagen del frente de la casa en cuestión para aparecerse directo allí. En ese momento, Harry comprendió una de las grandes preguntas que siempre había tenido sobre el mundo mágico: por qué Dumbledore cuando lo llevaba a lugares mediante aparición conjunta no se aparecía directo en el lugar al que iban, sino que se aparecía en alguna zona cercana. La respuesta debía ser que no tenía una imagen clara del lugar exacto al que se dirigía, pero sí de algún lugar próximo, y se aparecía allí para realizar la aparición sin inconvenientes, para luego caminar desde aquella zona cercana hacia el lugar exacto al que iba.

Harry caminó por las calles de Oxford y el frío atardecer lo hizo arrepentirse de no haber ido más abrigado. El sol se ponía por detrás de los edificios mientras avanzaba por las calles anaranjadas. Llevaba su capa para hacerse invisible puesta, y cruzó junto a muchos muggles hasta llegar a su destino: la casa en que habían asesinado a aquella familia.

Harry miró detrás de sí para comprobar que no había nadie, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

El recibidor era oscuro y sombrío. Un par de sofás en que nadie se sentaba hacía rato, una mesa ratona con una fina capa de polvo encima y una araña colgando del techo le dieron la bienvenida. Estaba muy silenciosa y parecía como si el abandono empezara a tomar posesión de ella.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia un pasillo largo con varias puertas. Por la ventana, con espesas cortinas, no pasaba demasiada luz. Pronto, cuando el atardecer dio paso al anochecer, la casa quedó sumida en una oscuridad casi total. El sentimiento de lo que había sucedido allí empezó a apoderarse de Harry. Caminó por aquel pasillo, abrió una de las puertas y se encontró con lo que sin lugar a dudas era la habitación de un niño. Tenía juguetes, ositos de peluche, e incluso una pequeña escoba voladora para niños modelo Flykid 673, que conocía muy bien porque Harry mismo las vendía en su tienda.

Viendo aquello, Harry sintió algo pesado en su pecho. Aquello fue mutando, primero transformándose en tristeza y luego en rabia. Una rabia atroz que lo invadió hirviéndole la sangre.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Harry sacó su varita asustado y apuntó hacia allí. Era Twinks.

Harry guardó la varita, se quitó la capa y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

-Ya llegué –anunció él, que llevaba un maletín bastante grande consigo-. Vamos directo al cuarto del crimen.

Harry y el profesor Twinks entraron al cuarto en cuestión.

-Aquí fue donde ocurrió –dijo él, y a continuación apuntó a las paredes con su varita y empezó a murmurar toda clase de cosas que Harry no comprendía.

Harry vio que las paredes, suelo y cama estaban limpias. En ese cuarto sabía que había ocurrido el asesinato. Pero no estaba más el mensaje de "El Cazador de Brujas" ni las salpicaduras de sangre que habían sido descriptas por la versión vespertina de El Profeta el día posterior al homicidio. Lo habían limpiado luego de terminar la investigación.

-Esto es curioso –dijo Twinks en voz alta, mientras hacía toda clase de hechizos.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué cosa es curiosa?

-¿Has leído en algún lado que el asesino haya conjurado la marca tenebrosa el día del crimen? –preguntó Twinks.

-No –dijo Harry, sorprendido-. ¿La marca tenebrosa? Pensé que eso era de los seguidores de Voldemort.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Twinks-. No sabes demasiado, Potter. Te falta mucho para poder resolver algo como esto.

Ese comentario le dio tanta ira a Harry que se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle más sobre aquello. Su orgullo se lo impidió. Finalmente, Twinks le reveló lo que sabía, a pesar de que Harry no hubiera preguntado:

-La marca tenebrosa no es solo de Voldemort, la han utilizado magos oscuros en general, a lo largo de la historia de la magia, para señalar crímenes realizados y mofarse de ellos. Grindelwald la usaba también. Y, aparentemente, el Cazador de Brujas la lanzó sobre esta casa esa noche. O eso detectan mis hechizos.

-¿Él también? –dijo Harry, desconcertado-. No vi que hablaran de eso en El Profeta.

-Ni yo, por eso te pregunto. Suena como a si hubieran ocultado ese pequeño detalle, o si alguien la hubiera borrado luego de que el asesino o alguien más la realizara, ¿no crees?

Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativo.

-Ah, vaya, y aquí tenemos algo más –dijo él, moviendo su varita hacia todos lados, emocionado. Harry se dio cuenta de que en parte su profesor tenía razón: Harry no tenía tal dominio de la magia como él. No podría haber descubierto todas esas cosas con tanta rapidez.

-¿Qué más?

-El mensaje en la pared. Lo estoy viendo –dijo él.

Harry se quedó congelado. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Tenía la habilidad para ver el mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared, a pesar de que ya lo hubieran limpiado? Adivinando los pensamientos de Harry, su profesor cerró los ojos concentrándose y le contestó la pregunta no formulada:

-Estoy usando un hechizo muy avanzado que me permite ver rastros de sangre que hayan sido limpiados. Si los hubiera limpiado ese mago con la Varita de Saúco, quizás no podría verlo. Pero como fueron limpiados por el Ministerio de una forma mucho menos profesional, puedo verlo con claridad. Y aquí hay otra sorpresa, Potter. El Profeta decía que el mensaje solo decía "El Cazador de Brujas". Pero lo que yo estoy viendo es un mensaje mucho más largo que eso.

-¿Más largo? –Harry estaba muy sorprendido-. ¿Qué dice?

-El mensaje completo dice: "Otro regalo para ti, Granger. Disfrútalo. El Cazador de Brujas".

Harry tragó saliva y abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Está hablando en serio? No me mienta…

-¿Mentirte? No tengo interés en mentirte –Twinks pareció ofendido, y entonces pareció comprender. Incluso él habría oído el apellido de la novia de Harry alguna vez. –Pues sí, eso dice, Potter. Eso dice el mensaje…

-¿Dice Granger? ¿Está seguro de eso? ¿Cien por ciento seguro?

Él asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, y mientras Harry sentía que todo giraba descontroladamente dentro suyo el mago abrió su maletín y sacó un aparato lleno de engranajes y botones que Harry nunca había visto. Lo activó y este encendió unas luces rojas. Lo levantó con ambas manos, lo posicionó en el centro de la habitación y este empezó a emitir pitidos.

-Interesante –dijo Twinks. Harry sintió deseos de golpearlo. Se sentía un inútil, allí parado, mientras el profesor adivinaba toda esa serie de cosas con su gran conocimiento, y Harry era incapaz de ayudar en nada.

-¿Qué cosa es interesante? –preguntó, enfadado.

-Sí hay rastros de polvo mágico microscópicos –dijo-. Este aparato está detectando los residuos del mismísimo hechizo asesino. Y los está recopilando.

-¿Recopilando?

-Sí… Sí, creo que está captando todo a la perfección –dijo Twinks, mientras su aparato emitía pitidos, y sus engranajes giraban-. Está recolectando la materia microscópica del hechizo asesino, está almacenándola, y pronto empezará a trabajar en su interpretación. Nos permitirá saber cuál fue el hechizo exacto, de qué varita salió, y, tal vez, si los residuos de polvo están bien conservados, a qué mago respondía la varita que fue utilizada para cometer el crimen.

-¿Puede saber todo eso? ¿En cuánto tiempo?

-Imposible saber –dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Lo primero es lo primero. Permíteme recolectar todo de la forma más exacta posible.

Harry asintió, y observó cómo el aparato hacía su trabajo.

-Sí, creo que esto será de buena calidad –dijo él, y esbozó una suerte de sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por el tipo de sonido que emite la máquina. Si los fragmentos de polvo mágico están deteriorados o contaminados, el sonido suele ser más débil. Quizás esto sí sea útil para dar con el asesino.

-¿Cómo es que el Ministerio no hizo esto? –dijo Harry, pensando a toda velocidad-. ¿O sí lo hicieron, y no nos revelaron la información, como hicieron con ese mensaje y con la marca tenebrosa? ¿Estarán encubriendo al asesino?

-Quizás, pero también podría ser que no se les haya ocurrido hacer este análisis –dijo Twinks-. Yo tampoco pensé nunca en sugerirles hacerlo, cuando leí las noticias, hasta que te apareciste en mi casa a decirme que el asesino podría haber contratado a alguien para diseñar un artefacto que elimine restos microscópicos de polvo mágico. Existen aproximadamente trescientos cincuenta análisis distintos de un mismo hechizo utilizado para cometer un asesinato, y el análisis de restos microscópicos de polvo mágico es uno de los menos comunes. Por el simple hecho de que es mucho más probable dar con la identidad de la varita y del usuario de esta analizando restos no microscópicos, que son mucho más exactos. En general siempre hay de ellos, aunque no permitan dar con el criminal. Los exámenes también suelen fallar mucho. Al ver que este mago pudo borrar todo casi a la perfección, resulta normal que un auror busque otras alternativas para encontrarlo que no sean el análisis de la escena del crimen, ya que parecería imposible que un análisis de los menos convencionales ayude a dar con él. Pero si tú me dices que el asesino está preocupado por haber dejado restos microscópicos… pues, yo le creo entonces. Y creo que sí vale la pena probar buscarlos. Pero de otra manera, no lo haría.

El aparato dejó de emitir sonidos. La noche ya había caído en su totalidad, y la oscuridad absoluta los envolvía. Harry sacó su varita, pero Twinks lo detuvo.

-No enciendas ninguna luz –le advirtió.

Harry le hizo caso.

-Ya tengo lo que queríamos –dijo-. Vámonos de aquí rápido y sin ser vistos.

-¿Me avisará cuando tenga los resultados?

-Sí, claro, te avisaré –dijo él-. Y también al departamento de aurores, si es que descubro quien fue el asesino de esta familia.

Harry dudó sobre eso último.

-Pero… usted mismo vio que encubrieron lo de la marca tenebrosa. Y lo del mensaje.

-Eso no lo sabemos –le dijo él, en plena oscuridad. Harry tomó consciencia de que ambos estaban solos en total penumbra en el cuarto del homicidio. –Sabemos que no lo publicaron en El Profeta, pero eso no significa que lo estén encubriendo. Descuida, tengo gente de confianza en el departamento de aurores. No se lo diré a las personas inadecuadas, si descubro algo…

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry-. ¿Cree que el análisis demorará mucho?

-Tanto como sea necesario para dar buenos resultados –le dijo su voz, en la oscuridad total-. No se trata solo de que el aparato de buenos resultados, sin embargo. También debo documentar el proceso para que quede registro de que la prueba es válida. De nada servirá saber quién fue si no podemos presentar pruebas válidas. Este análisis es una prueba válida para el Ministerio, pero siempre y cuando se documente el proceso adecuadamente y con detalle. Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Bien. Gracias –dijo Harry.

-No me agradezcas. No lo hago por ti, ni por tu amigo. Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a resolver un crimen si puedo hacerlo.

Harry no sabía si se sentía mejor respecto a su profesor, o seguía cayéndole mal, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso. Twinks empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, y Harry fue tras él. El mago salió al exterior y hacia la noche, y a los pocos pasos se desapareció en el aire y sin despedirse siquiera. Un tanto sorprendido por esa falta de modales de su parte, Harry se colocó la capa para hacerse invisible, salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y miró la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto. Entonces se desapareció también.

Mientras se desaparecía, Harry pensaba en otra cosa además de en el recibidor de su casa. El apellido "Granger" le había quedado haciendo ruido en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó en el recibidor de su casa, no quedó lugar para pensar en eso ni en nada más. Una escena terrible tenía lugar ante él.

Harry casi pega un grito: Toda la casa estaba patas arriba.

Todos los muebles de la cocina estaban abiertos. Las ollas, platos y cubiertos estaban desparramados por el piso. La mesa estaba boca abajo y contra un costado. Incluso los almohadones del sofá estaban en el comedor, contra un rincón. Era como si alguien hubiera deseado dar vuelta completamente la casa de Harry, lanzando todo por todos lados.

¿Qué había pasado allí?

-¡Hermione! –gritó Harry, y empezó a correr hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró. Todo allí estaba igual: La cama estaba toda deshecha, el armario abierto de par en par, los cajones abiertos y toda su ropa tirada por el piso. Habían revuelto absolutamente todo, cada rincón.

-¡Hermione! –repitió Harry, pero no había rastros de ella. Hermione no estaba allí.

Harry estaba por volver al comedor, pero entonces cambió de opinión. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, asustado, buscó en uno de sus cajones abiertos, y en los calcetines que estaban tirados en el piso, y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba allí: la Piedra de la Resurrección había desaparecido.

Harry volvió al comedor y se quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Consternado y asustado, empezó a pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Su prioridad era buscar a Hermione y saber que estuviera bien.

Miró hacia la cocina y su corazón dio un salto: había algo envuelto con aluminio sobre la mesada. Salía vapor de allí. Harry quitó el papel y vio que era una tarta. Una tarta de verduras caliente y elaborada hacía poco tiempo. La comida que Hermione había dicho que cocinaría.

-¡¿Hermione?! –gritó, pero era inútil. Su casa era pequeña. ¿Dónde iba a estar? Tampoco estaba en el baño. Ya no quedaban lugares donde buscar.

Entonces, en medio del pánico, Harry notó algo que no había visto antes. En el piso, junto a la mesa volcada, había dos ediciones distintas de El Profeta. ¿No había solo una antes, la que Hermione había estado leyendo cuando él se marchó?

Levantó la primera. Era la edición normal de El Profeta que había llegado a su casa esa mañana. Entonces levantó la segunda, y casi lanza un grito al leer el titular:

"Mensaje para Harry Potter de parte de El Cazador de Brujas"

-¡NO! –bramó Harry, aterrado. De nuevo había pasado lo mismo. Parecía una edición completamente normal de El Profeta Vespertino, con pequeños encabezados de noticias normales en los lados, pero en el centro y en primera plana aquel mensaje gigante, esta vez dirigido a él. La gigantesca fotografía era de Hermione. La chica estaba amordazada y con las manos atadas, en un lugar oscuro, en una fotografía en movimiento donde la chica se retorcía y lloraba.

Harry sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Una lágrima cayó por su propio rostro mientras abría el periódico y daba vuelta las páginas de noticias normales hasta llegar a la doble página central. Otra vez vio la misma única y gigantesca fotografía de Hermione, y su corazón se hundió ante el avistamiento de la chica sufriendo y retorciéndose, atada.

La noticia era un poco más larga que la vez pasada esta vez:

"Mensaje para Harry Potter de parte de El Cazador de Brujas", decía el titular, y abajo, en letra más chica: "He aquí a la nueva novia de Harry Potter, a punto de morir".

El Profeta Vespertino empezó a vibrar y temblar en las manos de Harry, sacudido por el pulso del joven mago. Harry siguió leyendo:

 _Harry Potter, he secuestrado a tu novia, Hermione Granger. Te estarás preguntando, ¿es esto algo personal que tengo contigo? No, no lo es. Tú no me interesas, no eres tan importante._

Harry dejó de leer en ese punto, y se quedó mirando esa frase. "No eres tan importante". Lo mismo le habían dicho hacía poco tiempo, alguien. ¿Quién había sido? No podía recordar…

Malfoy. Malfoy le había dicho eso en el estadio de Quidditch, las mismas palabras.

Harry siguió leyendo:

 _No es algo personal. Solo tienes algo que quiero. Quiero que me entregues la capa para hacerse invisible que tienes. Te explicaré cómo quiero que lo hagas: Quiero que te suicides, esta misma noche. Hazlo colgándote del cuello, con sogas, y aplícate muchos encantamientos Sectusempra a ti mismo, para desangrarte ante todos. Hazlo en medio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, cerca de casa. Si lo haces, liberaré a tu novia y ella no morirá. No olvides de llevar tu capa y de dejarla cerca de tu cadáver._

 _Si no haces esto esta misma noche, temo que Hermione tendrá una muerte muy sangrienta y dolorosa. No vivirá para ver otro amanecer._

 _¿Por qué quiero que te suicides, si solo quiero tu capa? No lo sé. Supongo que por diversión._

 _Cada minuto que tardas en leer esto, es un minuto en que me divierto jugando con tu bella novia Hermione. Y un minuto en que ella grita y se retuerce rogándome que deje de jugar con ella._

 _Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es muy divertido._

 _Muy pronto, la Cacería de Brujas comenzará._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _El Cazador de Brujas_


	21. El gran sacrificio de amor

21\. El gran sacrificio de amor

Los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmeade empezaron a salir de sus casas, en la noche. Algunos llevaban El Profeta Vespertino en la mano. Algunos iban corriendo, desesperados, y otros temerosos. Algunos incluso llorando. Otros no se habían atrevido a abandonar sus hogares.

Pero si algo compartían todos los habitantes del pueblo, era que sabían que esa noche algo pasaría.

Algo grande.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la calle principal, que estaba adornada con luces brillantes y festivas, algunas de colores, pensadas para vivir una noche de buen clima, no tan fría, como aquella; los residentes e incluso algunos magos que se aparecían allí luego de leer la noticia intercambiaban miradas de temor.

Luego de lo del partido de Quidditch, la población mágica temía al sujeto llamado El Cazador de Brujas y lo abrumador de que un nuevo mago oscuro surgiera tan pronto los frustraba y enfurecía, además de darles temor. Hacía tan poco tiempo que habían recuperado la normalidad de sus vidas, y ya pasaba esto. Algunos en la calle especulaban sobre quién sería y qué quería.

-Estoy segura de que es Voldemort. ¡Ha vuelto! -decía una bruja de unos sesenta años a su amiga, una mujer regordeta de su misma edad, mientras ambas avanzaban tomadas de la mano.

-No, no, no puede ser él. Muchos vieron cómo moría. Debe ser un seguidor suyo, eso debe ser.

-¿Y por qué le pide esa capa al muchacho Potter?

-¡Oh, pobre Potter! Ha pasado por tanto y no dejan de ponerlo en el ojo de la tormenta.

En la vereda de enfrente, avanzando, un mago canoso y su mujer mantenían una conversación agitada mientras iban a pasos largos en dirección a la calle central, siguiendo al tumulto de gente.

-Son las Reliquias de la Muerte, querida, averigüé todo sobre ellas luego de lo del año pasado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Potter y el Innombrable se disputaron la Varita de Saúco. Pero, según la leyenda, hay otras dos reliquias. Una es una capa para hacerse invisible única, como ninguna otra. Pero ahora este mago oscuro le pide a Potter que lleve al encuentro su "capa para hacerse invisible", y sabemos que ya tiene la Varita de Saúco porque esa información se ha filtrado...

-¿Y qué conseguirá si consigue todas esas Reliquias? -preguntó su mujer, asustada.

-Se convertirá en el Amo de la Muerte. Un ser indestructible. Supremo. Una especie de Dios.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Con todos los que ha matado ya sin ser eso!

En la calle principal, el grupo de magos se reunió atiborrando toda la calle, expectantes. Los magos y brujas se aparecían allí desde otros lugares. Parecía una especie de espectáculo. También había aparecido mucha gente del Ministerio de la Magia, inclusive el Primer Ministro.

-Abran paso -decía Shacklebolt, rodeado de un grupo de aurores, entre los que estaba el señor Millan y Dawlish.

-¡Señor Ministro! -gritó alguien entre la multitud-. ¡Ha venido! ¿Significa que es real? ¿Potter va a suicidarse?

-Solo hemos venido por prevención y porque ha habido todo un revuelo y muchos magos juntos en reunión -dijo él, tratando de ser discreto-. Y es deber del Ministerio estar presente, solo por eso -se acercó a Millan y le susurró al oído, sin que la gente escuchara-: Millan, tú ve a la próxima cuadra con tu equipo, yo me quedaré aquí con el mío. Si el Cazador aparece, disparan a matar. Tengan muchísimo cuidado de los civiles, hay demasiada gente. Pero nuestra prioridad es matarlo. Si podemos aprovechar estos momentos previos, deberíamos considerar evacuar a todas estas personas...

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque todos empezaron a gritar y señalar con el dedo. Kingsley le hizo señas a Millan y corrieron hacia el lugar hacia donde apuntaban los dedos.

Todo el mundo gritaba de horror, se tapaban los ojos y señalaban hacia adelante. Kingsley vio que lo que miraban era a Harry Potter: El muchacho iba caminando por la calle, con la mirada desafiante y rebelde, yendo a la batalla con la frente en alto. Caminaba hacia adelante y pasaba entre medio de las personas, ignorando por completo todo lo que ellos decían. Le gritaban que se fuera de allí, que no lo hiciera, que no le concediera el deseo al Cazador de Brujas. Le decían que no lo dejarían hacerlo, y algunos se le querían lanzar encima para impedírselo.

Pero Harry avanzó entre todos ellos, caminó hasta quedar en el centro exacto de la calle, y Kingsley quiso ir hasta allí para detenerlo, pero había tantas personas que no podía moverse.

Entonces, una voz grave y estridente resonó en medio de la noche.

-Hola a todos -dijo.

Todo el mundo gritó con terror y se apartaron un poco. En lo alto, flotando en el cielo, una figura negra envuelta en una capa de ese color y contrastando contra la enorme luna llena estaba erguida, era El Cazador de Brujas. Al igual que en el partido de Quidditch, su cara estaba oculta por su máscara de animal con hocico, su cabeza tapada por una capucha, y su cuerpo levitaba en el aire a varios metros de altura.

Fue instantáneo: varios magos apuntaron sus varitas hacia él y empezaron a disparar rayos de todos colores. Pero él simplemente tuvo que agitar su varita una vez, y todos los haces de luz desaparecieron al instante. No le hicieron ni un rasguño. Se vio que el mago tenía en la mano con la que empuñaba la varita una especie de muñequera que emitía una luz azul. ¿Sería un dispositivo de George? ¿Esa defensa formidable había sido solo por la Varita de Saúco o también por ese dispositivo?

Rio, como había hecho en el partido. Con una risa macabra y horrible.

-Ha llegado el momento de decirles cuál es mi propósito -dijo, flotando en lo alto-. Ha llegado el momento de que sepan qué es lo que deseo...

Los magos y brujas lo miraban con una mezcla de terror y rabia a la vez.

Harry estaba de pie bajo él. Tenía su capa en la mano, y miraba hacia arriba con la misma expresión de enfado, desafío y determinación.

-A partir de este momento... -el Cazador de Brujas hizo una pausa, sin que su máscara se moviera del lugar y que en ningún momento pudiera percibirse su identidad por medio de su voz, que entonaba de forma grave, como a propósito-. La Cacería de Brujas ha comenzado.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, confundidos.

-Lo que me gusta de una Cacería de Brujas -empezó él-, es lo que significa. No para nosotros… para los muggles.

Harry, bajo él, entrecerró los ojos. Muchos magos tenían expresiones de confusión.

-Para nosotros solo eran persecuciones donde las brujas fingían morir quemadas para satisfacer a los muggles, mientras en verdad dormían una siesta en el fuego con un encantamiento anti quemaduras. Luego despertaban, salían de su entierro y volvían a casa. Los muggles pensaban que las habían matado. ¿Para qué todo esto? Para mantener el secreto de los magos. Qué estupidez.

Lanzó una carcajada terrible que resonó en la noche.

-Pero no me mal entiendan -continuó-. Yo no soy Grindelwald. Ni Voldemort. No tengo un propósito. No quiero hacer algo enorme y con sentido, como eliminar el secreto de los magos. ¡Mi propósito es que no tengo propósito! -rio muy fuerte bajo su máscara, desequilibrado. -¡Eso me gusta de las Cacerías de Brujas! ¡Qué estúpidas son para los muggles! Matar a una mujer en público, quemarla, pensando que es una bruja. Y luego verla creyéndola muerta y celebrar. Celebrar que mataron a una bruja. Un sin sentido. De ser bruja, ¿por qué los dejaría matarla?

La gente escuchaba, pero intercambiaban miradas. El discurso de El Cazador de Brujas no parecía tener el menor sentido. Era más bien como los desvaríos de una mente enferma.

-Así es -dijo él, como leyéndoles el pensamiento, y de pronto empezó a aplaudir. Aplaudir y reír, bajo su máscara. Daba miedo por lo psicópata de su accionar. -¡ASÍ ES! -bramó-. ¡ESO ES LO BELLO DE LA CACERÍA DE BRUJAS! ¡QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡MUERTE SIN SENTIDO! ¡HORROR SIN SENTIDO! ¡Y ESO LES TRAIGO YO!

En ese momento, le lanzó un hechizo a Harry, que se retorció de dolor en su lugar, para el horror de muchos, que gritaban alrededor de ellos.

-Matar y morir, es divertido -lanzó otra carcajada maligna-. Veo que has traído mi capa, Potter. Y yo he traído a tu novia.

En ese momento, el Cazador de Brujas hizo un movimiento con la varita, y algo salió volando bajo ellos y se perdió en el aire: al parecer, Hermione había estado allí abajo todo el tiempo, amordazada y atada a una silla, pero tapada por una capa para hacerse invisible.

-Claro que la capa que yo le puse no es la original, no es igual de buena -dijo El Cazador de Brujas, y convocó la capa de Harry, quitándola de su mano-. Sí, esta es mucho mejor. Con esta, ahora todos temblarán ante mi locura. ¡SERÁ TAN DIVERTIDO!

Volvió a reír con crueldad. Algunos magos quisieron atacarlo nuevamente, pero desvió sus hechizos con facilidad.

-Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa, Harry Potter. Traje a tu novia, y la liberaré en cuanto cumplas. Muéstrales la muerte de hoy. ¡Suicídate! ¡Ahora! O desangraré a Granger hasta los huesos en este momento.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Un instante donde nadie habló.

Entonces, la brillante luna llena salió por detrás de una nube e iluminó el rostro cubierto del mago que flotaba ante ellos. Y pudieron ver su máscara con detalle. No era un perro. El animal representado por la máscara era un lobo. Un lobo oscuro flotando contra la luna llena.

Harry avanzó hacia adelante, con la mirada baja. Se acercó hasta quedar justo bajo él, y cerca de Hermione, que se retorcía en su silla y lo miraba suplicándole con los ojos que no lo hiciera.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione y luego a la gente a su alrededor, que lo miraban sollozando y pidiéndole que no hiciera aquello.

Harry miró a El Cazador de Brujas, luego a su propia varita, que sostenía en la mano, y luego a Hermione, que gritaba enmudecida por la mordaza en su boca y derramaba lágrimas.

-Esto no es por él -dijo Harry, en referencia a El Cazador de Brujas. Cerró los ojos y permaneció así, como tomando valor. -Esto es por ti.

-¡No! -empezaron a gritar las personas debajo. Hermione estaba como loca, llorando y queriendo gritar.

Harry abrió la boca, y todos contuvieron las palabras mientras el muchacho con la cicatriz en forma de rayo aún en su frente se lanzaba dos hechizos a sí mismo: uno que hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, y otro que hizo que un chorro de sangre saltara de su cuerpo, arrancado de su mismo corazón.

El grito de "¡NOOOO!" de Hermione jamás pudo abandonar sus labios.

-¡Noooo! -gritaron varias personas allí presentes, con horror.

Harry agitó su varita con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y otra herida mortal se generó en su cuerpo.

Horrorizados, los magos y brujas vieron sin poder hacer nada cómo Harry se acuchillaba a sí mismo ante ellos, colgando ahora de la soga, hasta que la sangre brotó por todo su cuerpo y cayó sobre el suelo abundantemente.

Con terror, magos y brujas se fueron de allí desapareciendo, otros no dejaban de gritar y chillar.

El cuerpo de Harry quedó suspendido ante todos ellos, pero ya sin vida.

Había muerto.

El Cazador de Brujas rio fuerte y con ganas, con su capa para hacerse invisible que le había quitado a Harry en la mano.

-¡Muerte! -dijo entonces, mientras la gente no podía creer lo que veían: el cuerpo de Harry desangrado y colgado en el aire ante ellos, y el mago ahora apuntaba su varita hacia Hermione-. La muerte recién empieza…

-¡Cobarde! -gritó alguien. Un mago calvo y gordo se apartó de los demás y le agitó el puño a El Cazador de Brujas. -¡El murió para que no mates a la chica! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

Eso hizo reír aun más a El Cazador de Brujas, que desquiciado y completamente trastornado expresó su sed de sangre en risotadas enfermas, y apuntó la Varita de Saúco hacia el pecho de Hermione.

-¡NO! -gritó una voz, una voz nueva, y todos los que seguían allí giraron las cabezas. Alguien acababa de aparecer tras ellos y corría a toda velocidad hacia el mago oscuro. -¡No vas a tocarla!

Un murmullo recorrió a toda la multitud. El mago que acababa de aparecer allí era... Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo es posible? -decían algunos.

-¿Qué hace allí? ¡Acabo de verlo morir! -decían otros.

El Cazador de Brujas no dijo nada. Se quedó allí suspendido, observando como Harry corría hacia allí.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! -rugió Harry, desesperado-. ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

Parecía que nadie allí entendía nada. Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione, sacó su varita y la desató. Esta saltó de su silla, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

El Cazador de Brujas seguía sin decir nada, al parecer igual de sorprendido que los demás de que Harry estuviera con vida allí abajo. Sin embargo, en el aire, había un cuerpo que colgaba sin vida y tenía el rostro de Harry también...

Hasta que, de pronto, ese rostro empezó a mutar. Ya no se parecía a Harry. Estaba cambiando lentamente, aunque estuviera muerto, y su cabello negro azabache pronto empezó a tornarse pelirrojo...

-Era poción multijugos -dijo Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos, comprendiendo-. Harry. Harry, ¿quién?

-Le dije que no lo hiciera -decía Harry, llorando y mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cuerpo que se iba transformando-. Le rogué que no lo hiciera... Pero me lanzó un petrificus totalus. No podía moverme.

Hermione miró hacia arriba, tapándose la boca por el horror del descubrimiento, y poco a poco todos los allí presentes vieron como el cuerpo sin vida que colgaba sobre ellos dejaba de ser Harry Potter y se terminó de transformar hasta convertirse, finalmente, en Ginny Weasley.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Ginny! -bramó Hermione. Se tapó la cara para no ver el cuerpo que colgaba sin vida.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Cazador de Brujas no estaba indignado por el engaño. Rio mas y mas, con deleite.

-Pagarás por eso -dijo Harry, con los dientes muy apretados-. Pagarás con tu vida por lo que has hecho.

El Cazador de Brujas rio aún más, y volvió a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

Harry empezó a lanzarle maleficio tras maleficio sin control, lleno de furia, pero no logró hacerle nada.

-Dame la verdadera capa, Potter -dijo-. O la mataré.

-No voy a darte nada -dijo Harry, con furia-. Voy a matarte.

El Cazador de Brujas apuntó su varita hacia Hermione, y Harry se lanzó sobre ella extendiendo los brazos para recibir el hechizo en su lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, el mago gordo que se había enfrentado a él antes también saltó sobre Harry, para protegerlo a él. De a uno, todos los magos y brujas aún presentes se lanzaron en defensa de Harry y Hermione.

-Van a morir -dijo él, desde lo alto-. Todos morirán. Será como ir a un parque de diversiones… ¡MUERAN!

-¡NO! -gritó una nueva voz. Todos giraron sus cabezas, y quedaron atónitos al ver a un nuevo mago aparecer ante ellos y apuntar su varita hacia el Cazador de Brujas con cólera-. ¡TÚ VAS A MORIR!

Ron Weasley dio un salto sobre su escoba, salió volando por los aires con un grito de guerra que desgarró la noche, y fue directo hacia el Cazador de Brujas lanzando miles de maleficios a la vez en su cara. Ron traía algo consigo: Llevaba una especie de dispositivo mecánico unido al brazo, y los hechizos que le lanzó El Cazador de Brujas no le hicieron nada.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, con la varita apuntándolo de lleno y el dispositivo en su brazo emitiendo una luz brillante, el mago oscuro giró en su lugar y se desapareció, yéndose de allí.

Todos los magos y brujas empezaron a moverse en direcciones diferentes: algunos se desaparecieron, otros empezaron a ayudar en lo que podían, asistiendo a algunos que habían entrado en pánico o se habían desmayado por las escenas que habían tenido lugar. Algunos magos bajaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Ginny, le quitaron la soga que rodeaba el cuello de la chica y lo dejaron en el suelo con cuidado.

Harry y Hermione avanzaron hacia allí, impactados por lo ocurrido y sin dejar de llorar. Ron llegó a su lado, dejó la escoba, corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermana y empezó a gritar con horror mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

Harry tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de Hermione para no caer al suelo desmayado. Ambos llegaron junto a Ginny y se dejaron caer al suelo también, junto a Ron. Harry negaba con la cabeza y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

Ginny había muerto para salvarlo. Sabía que Harry iba a hacerlo, que iba a suicidarse por Hermione, y había decidido hacerlo ella por Harry.

-Hay que irse de aquí -dijo Kingsley, acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad-. Puede volver en cualquier momento. Tenemos que irnos.

Harry no se movió, ni tampoco Ron y Hermione. Vieron que Kingsley le indicaba algo a unos médicos, y estos hacían un conjuro enorme en torno a todos los allí presentes. Una luz anaranjada que salía de sus varitas se cernió en torno al grupo entero de magos y brujas, y Harry, Ron, Hermione y el cuerpo de Ginny. Todos juntos, sin moverse de donde estaban, empezaron a desaparecer de forma suave y casi imperceptible, sumergiéndose en luz blanca, como en un sueño.


	22. G

22\. G

El haz de luz blanca desapareció, y el grupo de magos y brujas se encontró en el centro de una sala amplia y blanca.

-San Mungo -dijo el mago gordo-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Los trajimos aquí por prevención -dijo uno de los médicos-. Los que necesiten ayuda médica pasen por aquellas salas y serán atendidos. Los que no, por favor regresen a sus casas. No olviden siempre tener encantamientos protectores en sus viviendas.

Los magos y brujas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida para desaparecerse fuera del edificio. Muy pocos quedaron allí.

Harry y Hermione fueron hacia el cuerpo de Ginny, que estaba siendo cubierto con mantas por un médico, con la ayuda de Ron. El shock y las lágrimas no desaparecían del rostro de ninguno de ellos.

Luego de que lo retiraran, Ron volvió con ellos y los tres compartieron miradas de tristeza.

Hermione avanzó hacia adelante, se quebró en llantos y abrazó a Ron. Este le devolvió el abrazo, llorando también con los ojos cerrados. Harry se dejó caer en una butaca y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, enterrando su dolor en la oscuridad de las palmas de estas.

Un día de febrero, los tres se encontraban juntos en La Madriguera. La expresión de sus rostros no había variado mucho. La oscuridad en el mundo mágico seguía latente, pero no había habido más ataques. La casa parecía un velorio cada día, en cada momento. Dos hermanos Weasley habían muerto en menos de un año.

Molly y Arthur habían tenido que empezar terapia. No podían superar lo de Ginny. George estaba furioso, y pasaba mucho tiempo en su negocio, sin hablar con nadie. Percy y Charlie hacían lo posible para mantener la familia a flote. Charlie estaba prácticamente viviendo en La Madriguera, ya que en su trabajo le dieron largas licencias por lo ocurrido. Bill asistió al funeral de Ginny, luego regresó a su casa y no se comunicó demasiado con ellos después, también estaba muy afectado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecieron juntos todo el tiempo.

Ese día, los tres estuvieron en La Madriguera desde la mañana, sentados en butacas opuestas y hablando ocasionalmente. El humor era negro y los ánimos estaban por el suelo.

-¿Tenemos algo nuevo? -preguntó Ron, de mal humor-. ¿Alguna información?

Harry, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos y la mirada perdida a lo lejos, de forma taciturna, frunció el ceño pensativo.

-No lo creo -dijo Hermione. Tenía los brazos rodeando sus piernas, y suspiraba angustiada.

La relación entre los tres nunca había sido tan extraña. Sobre todo, porque habían pasado muchos días desde lo ocurrido, y jamás habían hablado sobre el hecho de que ahora Harry fuera novio de Hermione o que hacía medio año que no se hablaban con Ron hasta lo ocurrido, tras lo cual habían pasado a estar juntos los tres todo el día.

Harry sabía que lo que les había pasado era una unión que no respondía a quién era novio de quién o qué había pasado entre ellos, una unión que había surgido por la emergencia de la situación, como un grito de ayuda silencioso convocando la unión que los había mantenido a salvo todos esos años: la unión entre los tres.

Según la señora Weasley, ella había estado con Ron en San Mungo el día que lo sucedido tuvo lugar. Al leer el artículo de El Profeta en voz alta, la señora Weasley juraba que Ron había abierto los ojos en ese preciso momento. Mientras ella llamaba a las enfermeras, Ron había huido de allí sin ser visto, con su varita, y habían estado buscándolo con desesperación hasta descubrir que había ido a Hogsmeade.

Ron les contó que había ido inmediatamente de George a buscar el dispositivo que sabía que este tenía oculto allí, y de ahí hacia Hogsmeade.

Porque Ron les reveló que George llevaba años fabricando productos de seguridad mágica, como les había revelado el día que Harry fue por primera vez a su tienda en el verano anterior a sexto año. Pero la producción había crecido al punto de que el Departamento de Misterios le compraba armas en secreto. Era absoluto secreto del Ministerio, pero Ron les dijo que todo empezó años atrás cuando Fred y él fabricaron una bomba fétida que por error lanzó, en vez de olor, un gas que los dejó a ambos durmiendo por horas y soñando que eran ositos de felpa que bailaban ritmos caribeños. Se les ocurrió la idea de que esa bomba era una excelente arma para reducir a un grupo de enemigos sin lastimarlos. Imaginaron la posibilidad de lanzarla a un grupo de mortífagos, en su momento, y que se durmieran.

A partir de entonces, habían diseñado toda una línea de productos de seguridad y de ataque, para ser destinados al bando del Ministerio, contra Voldemort. Este, sin embargo, no quiso pagarles hasta someter a los productos a una serie de controles burocráticos que demoraron tanto que llegó el momento en que el Ministerio cayó, y no quisieron venderles porque sabían que Voldemort controlaba al Ministerio. Luego la guerra terminó, y Fred murió.

Entonces, George logró terminar el pacto con el Ministerio. A pesar que ya no hubiera guerra, Kingsley quiso comprar muchos de sus productos, los mandó a analizar para corroborar su seguridad, los registró en el Departamento de Misterios y entabló una relación comercial con George. Este les proveía cada nueva invención.

Sin embargo, George se había guardado algunas de las mejores. Ron sabía que el "rompe-hechizos", uno de los favoritos de George, estaba en su casa, porque lo había visto viviendo con él. Entonces, al despertar del coma fue a buscarlo y lo usó contra El Cazador de Brujas.

El "rompe-hechizos" era un arma que se unía al brazo y al dispararse contra un mago lanzaba un rayo invisible que bloqueaba el efecto de cualquier hechizo que este le lanzara al portador del arma. Ron no tenía certezas de que fuera a funcionar contra la Varita de Saúco. Lo probó, y El Cazador de Brujas le había lanzado varios hechizos desconocidos que no le hicieron daño en absoluto.

-Ron… necesito hablar con George -dijo Harry, mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello.

-Ya te dije que no -le dijo él-. George me confió su secreto a mí, y confía en que no se lo cuente a nadie más, ni siquiera a ustedes. No es que no confíe en ustedes, es que es muy riesgoso para él. Siempre ha estado algo paranoico con el tema. Imagina que El Cazador de Brujas descubre lo que él sabe hacer…

-Ya lo sabe -dijo Harry entonces, y miró a Ron a los ojos levantando la cabeza e incorporándose un poco en la silla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él tenía un dispositivo de George en la muñeca ese día -le reveló Harry-. No sé para qué era, pero Hermione lo vio.

-Sí, es cierto, lo vi -dijo ella, mirando a Ron-. Sospecho que lo usó para defenderse. Le lanzaron muchos ataques a la vez, y los pudo repeler a todos juntos. Sé que tiene la Varita de Saúco, pero esa cosa emitió una luz en ese momento.

-Sí, es posible -dijo Ron-. Creo que George diseñó una muñequera que servía para bloquear hechizos de forma masiva. Pero no tenía nombre aún. Porque nunca… nunca pudo terminarla.

Les lanzó una mirada, primero a Harry y luego a Hermione.

-Nunca supo cómo terminarla. ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Wood -dijo Harry-. Oliver Wood.

-¿Queeeee?

-Sí. Él le roba sus planes, los trabaja, quizás los termina, y sospecho que por intermedio de alguien los vende a El Cazador de Brujas.

Ron arqueó una ceja, mirando a Harry con sorpresa.

-Además, debo decir que Evangelina está involucrada. La he visto pasándole información a Wood…

Ron quedó pasmado unos instantes, luego se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar un pergamino.

-Bien. Ya le escribo para que venga. Es mejor que tú le cuentes todo esto.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Esperó a que Ron terminara de escribir la carta y la mandara. Luego el chico regresó junto a ellos.

-No me sorprende lo de Evangelina -soltó.

-¿No? -inquirió Hermione. Ron la miró muy serio y negando con la cabeza.

Hermione se puso a quitar pelusas de su blusa, nerviosa. Si bien estaban todo el día juntos, pasaban la mayor parte de los momentos en silencio o con expresiones taciturnas.

Esa nublada y triste tarde, George fue a verlos y le contaron todo lo que sabían. Sobre todo Harry, que a su pesar le confesó que había espiado a su novia. Era algo que había estado evitando hacer, porque no era algo que fuera cómodo de contar. Además, añadir algo negativo más a la vida de George no parecía lo mejor que hacer por él.

Sin embargo, Harry le confesó todo, y este escuchó con atención.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry, al finalizar.

-¿Qué sientes? -preguntó George.

Harry no entendió la pregunta.

-Siento haber tenido que contarte esto…

-No, ¿qué sientes? -repitió él, con una sonrisa-. ¿Caca? ¿Ganas de ir al baño? He hecho unas píldoras anti-diarreicas, si te interesa…

Los tres se lo quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos. ¿Estaba George haciendo una broma? ¿Luego de enterarse que su novia lo engañaba?

-Entendiste bien lo que dije, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, claro -George se llevó su taza de té, que estaba tomando, a los labios y bebió un sorbo-. De acuerdo, les contaré la historia. Pero si lo hago, deben prometer no abrir nunca ninguna de sus tres bocazas, ¿entienden eso ustedes?

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada de intriga y desconcierto, y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien -George bebió otro sorbo y empezó, al tiempo que se oía un rayo y empezaba a llover afuera-. Esta es la historia:

"Resulta que, luego de terminada la guerra, y luego de lo de Fred… -hizo una casi imperceptible pausa, con la mirada viendo hacia la ventana y la lluvia del otro lado- se me acercó Kingsley a proponerme aprobar el acuerdo secreto que una vez había empezado con el gobierno de Scrimgeour para venderles armas para seguridad mágica. Me derivó a un contacto en el Departamento de Misterios y me hicieron firmar cientos de acuerdos de confidencialidad. No puedo decir quién es esta persona del Departamento de Misterios, así que lo llamaré "G". Bien, G me dijo que le envíe un producto de prueba, y así empezaron los negocios.

"Todo parecía bien encaminado. Yo vendía, ellos compraban. He fabricado muchísimos artefactos que combinan tecnología mágica, muggle y hasta de razas como duendes o incluso elfos domésticos… No digan a nadie que lea dije eso último, porque es el secreto detrás de muchas de mis invenciones.

-Oh, vaya -dijo Ron, algo sorprendido, aunque no entusiasmado ya que nada los entusiasmaba esos días-, ¿así hiciste el cañón de tele transportación? Porque los elfos pueden aparecerse en cualquier sitio, aunque esté protegido por encantamientos, igual que tu cañón.

-No puedo revelarte eso -dijo él, pero Harry internamente apostaba a que Ron tenía razón.

-Continuando -dijo George-, todo marchaba bien hasta que un día algo me olió extraño. "G" hacía pedidos que me llamaban la atención. Que no tenían mucho sentido, porque el Ministerio estaba en un momento de paz, ya sin guerra. Yo me esperaba pedidos de defensa civil, equipamiento de aurores y esas cosas, pero no era eso lo que pedía. Llegué a la conclusión de que G quería o bien robar algo, o bien atacar a alguien, o ambas. Y creo que estoy en lo cierto si les digo que hizo ambas.

Harry frunció el ceño y se sentó más derecho, atento a cada palabra.

-Cuando empecé a atar cabos, concluí en que G era o trabajaba para El Cazador de Brujas.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Lo que me llamó la atención fue que ese crimen que Ron me contó que ustedes dos reportaron en el verano tuvo lugar con una técnica muy similar a uno de los encargos de G. El tipo me había pedido un dispositivo para…

-Eliminar su presencia -terminó Harry, que llevaba el ritmo de George y ató los cabos enseguida.

-Exacto.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Hermione.

-Porque Ron y yo hicimos un encantamiento homenum revelio. Y decía que no había nadie allí. Luego de eso nos fuimos, porque el procedimiento auror indica que solo es seguro abandonar la escena luego de un homenum revelio. El procedimiento auror dice que ese hechizo es infalible y por lo tanto es la mejor medida de seguridad para saber que no hay nadie que se haya quedado oculto dentro de la casa.

-Pues mi artefacto logró burlar al homenum revelio -dijo George-. Puede esconder hasta diez magos sin que el hechizo los delate.

-Y por culpa de eso, el Cazador de Brujas se escondió y mató a ese mago luego -dijo Hermione.

-No fue mi culpa -dijo George-. Se suponía que era del Ministerio.

-¿Qué más te pidió? -preguntó Harry.

-Un traslador sin supervisión.

-¡George! -lo reprendió Hermione-. ¿No te diste cuenta que eso sería usado con fines oscuros? Era obvio.

-Lo sé, ahí fue cuando empecé a sospechar -dijo él-. Me dijo que era por un tema legal, pero me sonó a falso.

-¿Y así es como nos encontró en Malfoy's Resort? -preguntó Ron-. Realmente, pensaba que Malfoy había tenido algo que ver con eso.

-Yo también creí siempre que Lucius había estado involucrado -dijo Harry-. No conseguí permiso del Ministerio para interrogarlo ni nada, antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban. Tuve que conformarme con lo que me decían, que era que "lo estaban investigando" pero que no se sabía nada aún de si había tenido o no alguna participación en el robo de mi varita.

-Creo que el Ministerio, a diferencia de como suele ser con robos de varitas, sí se habrá tomado en serio lo tuyo, Harry -dijo George-. Pero no iban a sacarle información a Lucius tan fácil. Se sabe que Voldemort inyectó a todos sus mortífagos el año pasado con un suero anti veritaserum que dura por el resto de sus vidas.

-Entonces, ¿crees que en verdad llegó a Harry usando tu traslador ilegal? -preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione, ya te dije que se suponía que él era del Ministerio. Sí, sospecho que eso habrá pasado. Claro que podría haber sido una coincidencia. ¿Por qué iba a pensar yo que tenía algo que ver con lo de Harry? Quizás G lo quería para ir a Japón, a Nueva Zelanda, a España… ¿qué se yo? Pero lo que definitivamente me hizo sospechar de él fue cuando me pidió el tercer artefacto.

-¿No era que solo pidió dos? -preguntó Ron.

-Jamás dije eso.

-¿Cuál era el tercer artefacto?

-Déjame adivinar –Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró a George, pensativo-. ¿Algo que le permitiera entrar a una casa que tiene encantamientos protectores?

George puso una expresión de tristeza y asintió levemente con la cabeza, cabizbajo.

-Qué terrible –dijo Hermione.

-Cuando descubrí a quién le estaba vendiendo mis productos, fui a buscar a Kingsley. Directamente. Él era el que se me había acercado en un comienzo para ofrecerme hacer negocios.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablé con Kingsley y le expliqué que G estaba involucrado con El Cazador de Brujas. Le conté lo que había pasado, y algo muy extraño ocurrió...

Los tres lo miraron fijamente, expectantes.

-Kingsley me dijo que no sabía quién era G.

-¿Qué?

-¿No dijiste que él te lo presentó? -dijo Hermione.

-Eso creí. Les dije que Kingsley se me acercó. Vino con G, directamente. Pero no en el Ministerio. Me fueron a ver a mi tienda. Yo creí que eran ellos, pero...

-¿No lo eran? -preguntó Ron-. Jamás me contaste nada de esto.

-Te dije que es ultra secreto, Ron. No, no lo eran. Eran otros dos magos con poción multijugos, y jamás me di cuenta.

-Entonces, todo eso que te hicieron firmar, todo lo que te dijeron –dijo Hermione-. ¿Era todo mentira?

-Exacto.

-¿Y tú jamás habías ido al Ministerio a tratar con ellos estos acuerdos?

-Jamás. Pero caí en la trampa. Creí que eran el verdadero Kingsley con alguien más del Ministerio.

-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Harry.

-Cuando el verdadero Kingsley me dijo que no conocía a G, le conté todo lo ocurrido y él inició toda una investigación con el Departamento de Aurores.

Harry arrugó la frente, concentrado y combinando esa nueva información con la que él ya tenía.

-G se enteró, de alguna forma, no sé cómo. Y entonces desapareció. No volvió a contactarme ni a pedirme nada. Yo había salido un par de veces con Oliver en ese momento, nos habíamos juntado un par de veces en El Caldero Chorreante a charlar. Una de esas noches, cuando Oliver volvía a su casa G lo interceptó en la calle. Se ve que nos había espiado juntos. Le propuso a Oliver un trato para robarme las fórmulas de mis artefactos. No podían atacarme, porque lo que necesitaban era que yo siguiera vivo y fabricando esos productos. Pero sabían que yo no iba a colaborar con ellos, y trataron de robar mis fórmulas por medio suyo, creyendo que él les sería fiel a cambio de Galleons. Oliver, en cambio, vino a mí en secreto, en una reunión muy secreta por si nos seguían, y me contó todo. Arreglamos todo un plan entre los tres, con Evangelina también, en el que le haríamos creer a G, de formas totalmente convincentes, que ellos dos me robarían mis fórmulas y se las harían llegar a G. Incluso luego Oliver fingió ser capaz de crear mis productos con ellas y venderles el producto directamente a ellos.

"G cayó en la trampa. Se creyó que Evangelina me robaba las fórmulas y se las vendía a Oliver, y que este tenía la capacidad de fabricar algunos de los productos inclusive. En verdad, yo siempre estuve detrás de todo, alterando las fórmulas para que los productos tengan fallas y rastreadores integrados. Es todo un plan entre nosotros tres para atrapar a El Cazador de Brujas. Claro que no podía decirte nada, Ron, ni a nadie. Porque nos están espiando. En todo momento. En este momento, por ejemplo, tengo activado un dispositivo en mi bolsillo que altera toda esta conversación para los oídos de espectadores. Ustedes no se dan cuenta, pero todo lo que estamos diciendo suena diferente para alguien que estuviera detrás de aquella puerta escuchando, o del otro lado de la ventana. Cualquiera que nos espíe no oirá nada más que una charla muy alegre sobre Pastelitos de Frutas de la cocinera mágica Charlotte Weighbeddum.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo en tu historia -empezó Harry.

-Si te refieres a lo que dices que viste entre Evangelina y Oliver, debo decirte que eso también fue creado con un dispositivo mágico.

-Imposible –dijo Harry-. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! Estaban delante de mí...

-Fue falso, Harry –dijo él-. Pero me alegra que des fe de la buena calidad de mis invenciones. Quiere decir que mis ilusiones visuales son de buena calidad.

-¿Inventaste un aparato que crea una imagen que no está pasando realmente?

-Yo no vivo en ese departamento al que fuiste -reveló él-. En realidad, vivo en otro lugar, secreto, y ese departamento actúa como una trampa.

-¿Qué? -dijo Ron, atónito-. Pero si yo viví allí. ¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, bueno, en esa época sí -dijo George-. Pero luego de que tú te fuiste a vivir solo, Ron, en diciembre, apliqué un truco muy eficaz. O al menos veo que es eficaz, porque Harry se lo creyó completamente: deshabité el departamento y dejé un dispositivo oculto que simula para cualquiera que entre a espiar que Evangelina y yo estamos dentro viviendo una vida normal, y de vez en cuando aparece alguna escena con Oliver para hacerle creer a G, si entra a espiar, que ellos dos realmente están haciendo un plan para traicionarme.

-Es... demasiado bueno, el artefacto, si es que lo dices en serio –dijo Harry, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos-. No puede ser. Yo estuve ahí...

-Básicamente, el aparato actúa sobre el cerebro del intruso –explicó George-. Lanzando una onda radioactiva imperceptible para ti. Te hace creer, mientras estés dentro del departamento, que esas cosas están pasando. Puedes verlo, olerlo, tocarlo, lo que sea. En verdad no está pasando nada. Solo en tu mente. Es como una droga, por así decirlo, una onda que afecta tu mente sin que te des cuenta. Por el momento, solo funciona sobre un mago solo y específicamente en mi departamento, y específicamente creando ilusiones sobre Evangelina y Oliver. Si dos magos entraran, descubrirían el truco. Pero confío en que G no iría con alguien más a investigarme. De cualquier forma, no logré mejorar el truco aún, pero considero que así sirve bien para su propósito.

-¿Puedes hacer eso sobre cualquier persona y sobre otras cosas? -preguntó Hermione-. Eso es algo muy poderoso y avanzado, George...

-Gracias, Hermione –George le guiñó un ojo-. Pero no, por el momento no puedo. Para hacerlo tuve que sintetizar una magia de duendes mezclada con productos radiactivos muggle de una forma que no creo poder replicar, así que es posible que ese truco y esa ilusión de Evangelina con Oliver sea lo único que pueda crear nunca con esa tecnología. No creo que pueda volver a lograrlo de nuevo, fue un truco muy raro. Pero funcionará... hasta abril o mayo, calculo. Para cualquiera que entre a espiar a mi departamento. Cada una "X" cantidad de días hace que Oliver ingrese y obtenga dinero de ella a cambio de información, de formas distintas para no ser muy obvio. El resto del tiempo la muestra a ella allí, o no, ya que hay veces en la que supuestamente ella viaja a Argentina. Y así. De hecho, es un truco que al tener radiación es malo para la salud del espía. Si tienes mareos o jaqueca, Harry, puede ser por eso. Pero es tu culpa por meter tus narices donde no debías en lugar de venir a hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no puedo creer que haya sido una ilusión. O sea que Evangelina y Wood son buenos...

-Sí, al menos tan buenos como yo –dijo George.

-Pero aún quedan muchas cosas sin sentido en tu historia -empezó Hermione-. ¿Kingsley sabe de tu plan para atrapar a El Cazador de Brujas?

-No, no se lo dije. Por muchos motivos. Debes entender que nos están espiando en todo momento. No puedo confiar en nadie en este momento. Ni siquiera en Kingsley. Cuando él inició su investigación sobre lo ocurrido con el Departamento de Aurores, G se enteró. ¿Cómo hizo para enterarse? No podemos confiar en ellos, eso me queda claro ahora.

-Tienes razón -dijo Harry, y Ron se volvió para mirarlo con sorpresa-. El Ministerio tiene a algún cómplice de El Cazador de Brujas dentro. Lo deduje hace meses. Creo que está actuando desde el Departamento de Aurores.

George asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Harry.

-Creo que podría ser el director, Millan –dijo Harry entonces, pensativo-. O quizás alguien más. No lo sé.

-Eso no importa ahora, debes aclarar muchas otras cosas –dijo Ron, mirando a George-. ¿Tú dejaste que ocurriera todo lo demás? Porque luego de eso hubo otros crímenes: en el campo de Quidditch, cuando me atacó a mí, cuando mató a ese mago. ¿Usó tus artefactos?

Y Harry vio en la cara de Ron que el rostro de Ginny estaba impreso en él.

-Ya te dije que estaba tratando de descubrirlo –dijo George, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Pero no es fácil. El mago es imposible de descubrir. No deja rastros. Puse rastreadores en mis artefactos, pero no funcionan con él. Le empezamos a vender cosas que en verdad no cumplían la función para las que él las quería, pero se empezó a dar cuenta. Empezaron a presionar a Oliver. Lo amenazaron de muerte. Empezó a salirnos el tiro por la culata. Pero no hemos desistido.

-¿Qué consiguieron o averiguaron? -quiso saber Harry-. Con los trucos que metías en tus artefactos.

-Bien. ¿Viste la muñequera que tenía puesta el día de...? Bueno, tú sabes.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Se supone que serviría para repeler los hechizos de los demás magos. Pues sí, cumple su función, porque si no la cumpliera iría a buscar a Oliver, lo mataría y no nos compraría más nada. Pero también tiene un chip que él no conoce, que reduce la efectividad de sus ataques.

-¿Eso es todo? -Ron se puso de pie, de pronto rojo de cólera-. Nuestra hermana murió por su ataque, con o sin pulsera. Y tú pudiste haberlo detenido. Maldito hijo de...

De forma totalmente inesperada, Ron saltó hacia él y trató de pegarle un puñetazo. George lo esquivó justo a tiempo, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia él, con actitud defensiva, mientras Ron sacaba también la suya.

-¡Chicos, no! -gritó Hermione. Harry saltó de su asiento y sujetó a Ron por los brazos. -¡Basta!

-Tranquilo, Ron –dijo Harry.

-¡Tú no me toques! -Ron se soltó y volvió a arremeter contra George, aunque con la varita baja. -¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que no podías confiar en Kingsley? Si le hubieras dicho, ¡quizás ella no habría muerto!

-No lo creo, Ron –George estaba tan sorprendido como los otros por el ataque de Ron, y respiraba agitado en un sofá. De pronto, se puso a mirar alrededor con nervios. -Mejor no hagamos esto. Mi artefacto puede fingir otra conversación, pero será muy raro si un espía nos ve lanzándonos maleficios con ira mientras discutimos las recetas de cocina de Charlotte Weighbeddum.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA CHARLOTTE WEIGHBEDDUM! -bramó Ron. Harry lo volvió a sujetar de los hombros y trató de calmarlo.

-Ron, tú sabes lo poderoso que es ese mago, por tener la Varita de Saúco -insistió Harry-. Aunque George haya intentado, no iba a ser fácil que logre capturarlo con esos trucos.

-Estuvimos más cerca de ser descubiertos que de tener éxito -dijo George-. Pero lo hemos intentado.

-¿De qué sirvió? -discutió Ron-. Seguro lo han ayudado más de lo que han podido hacer contra él. No pudieron averiguar siquiera quién es.

-Quizás no, pero hemos podido averiguar varias cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Harry.

-Oliver descubrió que busca eliminar unos residuos que deja en cada escena del crimen.

-Residuos microscópicos del polvo mágico de la Varita de Saúco -dijo Harry-. Ya lo sé. Lo descubrí, y tengo a alguien analizándolo ya para descubrir su identidad por medio de eso. Aún no tuvo resultados, pero dijo que me lo hará saber en cuanto lo descubra.

-Bien... eso está muy bien –dijo George-. Nosotros no sabíamos a quién recurrir para pedirle analizar eso sin decir nada al Departamento de Aurores y que El Cazador de Brujas se enterara. Si descubría que su secreto era sabido, haría lo posible por eliminar esos rastros. Pero empecé a diseñar un artefacto que hiciera que él creyera que estaba eliminando esos residuos, cuando en realidad me enviaba una copia de la información a mí...

-Harry ya te dijo que esta un paso adelante en eso –dijo Ron, con furia-. Así que olvídate de eso. ¿Qué otra cosa averiguaste?

-Bueno, algunas otras cosas de menor importancia... Por ejemplo, sabemos que son dos. Él y un cómplice suyo. Jamás hemos accedido a él de forma directa, siempre por medio de su cómplice.

-¿G?

-Vines –dijo Harry, recordando al hombre en la casa de Wood.

-G es Vines –dijo George-. Y sí, él. Usa varios nombres en clave que son falsos. Vines, Robert Ford, Jack. Son todos nombres de los que supimos que ha usado para cubrirse.

-Espera. ¿Jack? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Jack cuánto? ¿Qué apellido?

-Ninguno, creo. Solo Jack. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tengo un compañero del Departamento de Aurores de nombre Jack –dijo Harry, pensando a toda velocidad-. Estaba conmigo el día que ocurrió el asesinato de Vincent McGreggor. Le confié que había descubierto que Vincent McGreggor era no solo profesor de Hogwarts, sino el principal sospechoso del asesinato del supuesto Augusto Clevermole. Momentos después, el señor Millan corría hacia Hogwarts por el asesinato de McGreggor.

-¿Dices que tu compañero Jack es G? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Y que cuando le dijiste lo que habías descubierto mandó a matar a McGreggor para que no pudieras revelar lo que sabías e interrogarlo?

-Quizás tenía otro plan en Hogwarts –dijo Harry-. Quizás iban a hacer algo en Hogwarts, pero cuando le dije a Jack mi descubrimiento lo mandó a matar al instante. Pero tuvo que haber sido rápido.

-Tuvo que usar un giratiempo, por lo que sabemos –dijo Hermione, perspicaz-. Porque McGreggor no murió esa mañana, murió la noche anterior. Tu teoría no puede ser verdadera.

-Quizás sí usó un giratiempo -sugirió Ron.

-Imposible. Ya no existen –dijo Hermione.

-¿Y no te habrá pedido uno a ti? -Ron miró a su hermano.

-No. Jamás podría hacer algo así -dijo George-. Una cosa es mezclar sustancias, magias. Pero, ¿volver en el tiempo? No soy tan inteligente.

-Quizás no murió la noche anterior como nos dijeron -opinó Harry-. Quizás murió en ese momento y disfrazaron el hecho. No es fácil hacer creer a un auror que la hora de muerte fue distinta a la real, pero... -Harry miró a George también-. ¿Te pidieron algún dispositivo para hacer eso?

-No –dijo George, de nuevo-. No les vendí mucho más de lo que ya les dije. Tampoco les he vendido tantas cosas. Esa muñequera fue lo último. Y unos meses antes, un aparato que le permite flotar en el aire. Nada más.

-Claro –dijo Ron, molesto-. Tú le vendiste eso.

-Instalé un rastreador en él -dijo George-. Lástima que no parece funcionar, como les dije. Supongo que está practicando alguna magia negra que tiene como consecuencia un efecto que bloquea la señal que envía el rastreador, aunque él no sea consciente.

-George, ha llegado el momento de que nos digas lo más importante de todo esto –Harry entonces lo miró a los ojos con seriedad-. ¿Quién es G?

-No puedo decirlo.

-Harry tiene razón -dijo Hermione, mirándolo sin comprender-. ¿Cómo que no puedes decirlo? Él es el cómplice de El Cazador de Brujas, está claro. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. Tenemos que saber quién es. ¿Por qué no podrías decirlo? Dijiste que en este momento hay un encantamiento que no dejará que un espía sepa que nos lo dijiste.

-Dinos ya mismo quién es –dijo Ron, con furia-. O te juro que te romperé la cara.

-Quizás no sea necesaria la violencia –dijo Harry, hechando una mirada a Ron-. Pero está claro, George, que G es el cómplice de El Cazador de Brujas, tal como dice Hermione. Si llegamos a él, llegaremos a El Cazador de Brujas. Tú sabes quién es. Solo dinos. Hazlo por Ginny -añadió, de pronto, sin poder contenerse.

George lo miró fijamente y muy serio, afectado por su último comentario.

-Me encantaría -dijo George-. Pero no es que no pueda por miedo. Es que si lo digo, moriré.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Sé que fue algo muy idiota lo que hice –dijo George-. El Ministerio jamás haría que alguien haga un juramento inquebrantable como parte de un trato para hacer negocios... Pero me dijeron que era política del Departamento de Misterios, que era lo que tradicionalmente hacía ese departamento para asegurarse de que sus secretos estuvieran a salvo... Lo sé, fui un idiota.

-Oh, no –Hermione lo miró con pena.

-Yo sé exactamente quién es esa persona –dijo George-. Pero no puedo decirlo, porque hice un juramento inquebrantable.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, impresionados por esa revelación.

-¿Hablas en serio? -Ron estaba atónito-. ¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota?

-Me pagaron mucho –dijo él, angustiado-. Supongo que una parte dentro de mí sospechaba que algo olía mal. Pero es que era tanto dinero...

Ron negó con la cabeza, enfadado con su hermano.

-George se redimió -le recordó Hermione a Ron, en defensa de George-. Está actuando en secreto en contra de G y de El Cazador de Brujas. Podría morir por lo que está haciendo. Creo que no debes juzgarlo tanto.

-Ginny murió por su culpa –dijo Ron, furioso.

-Cierra la boca –le espetó George, ahora furioso también-. No te atrevas a decirme eso.

-Cálmense -dijo Harry-. Este juramento que hiciste se terminará cuando G muera, George. En ese momento, te liberarás. Mientras tanto, tiene que haber una forma de que puedas insinuarnos aunque sea quién es, sin decirlo explícitamente. Luego déjamelo a mí. Yo lo encontraré y lo mataré, luego de que me diga para quién trabaja.

-No puede insinuarlo -aclaró Hermione-. No puedes engañar a un juramento inquebrantable. Pero asumo que su nombre empieza con G.

Hermione miró a George, como con miedo de que de pronto muriera por haber ella dicho eso.

-Si eso asumes -él se encogió de hombros, con miedo.

-Espera un segundo –Harry se puso a pensar a toda velocidad-. No puedes decirlo, lo entiendo. Pero nada te impide ir a buscarlo tú.

-Eso vengo haciendo –dijo él-. Por eso todo esto que hacemos con Oliver. Pero no es tan simple como lanzarle un Impedimenta mientras entra a casa de Oliver a pedirle cosas. Son magos fuertes y poderosos, con mucho conocimiento de magia negra. Tendríamos que armar un gran operativo y capturarlo entre muchos magos.

-Eso haremos –dijo Harry entonces-. Ese será el plan. Dile a Wood que nos esconderemos en su casa, todos nosotros. Prepara tantos de tus dispositivos como puedas. Tú, Ron, lleva el "rompe-hechizos". Saldremos todos juntos en su próxima visita a Wood y lo atraparemos.

-De acuerdo –George asintió-. Sí, eso podría funcionar. Supongo que ya es hora de intentarlo.

Ron también asintió, conforme con la idea.

-¿Cuándo es el próximo envío?

-El aparato que elimina restos de polvo mágico ya está listo –dijo George-. Casi matan a Oliver cuando tuvo que demorarse en terminarlo, porque yo no lograba hacerlo, y teníamos que fingir que era él quien lo hacía. Pero finalmente lo logré, y se lo entregará pasado mañana por la noche.

Ron adoptó una expresión severa.

-Bien. Lo atraparemos.

-Tenemos dos días para planificarlo –Hermione asintió, con determinación-. De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

-Lo atraparemos -repitió Harry, de pronto con un propósito, con algo de esperanza, después de tanto tiempo lamentándose sin nada que pudieran hacer.

-Bien –George asintió lentamente-. Lo haremos.

Esa noche, Harry estaba en su casa durmiendo junto a Hermione. Se habían ido de La Madriguera tarde, directo para ir a la cama. Harry la abrazaba y mientras tanto miraba hacia la ventana. Ahora su casa estaba cubierta de todos los encantamientos protectores posibles.

-¿Estás despierta? -le preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione le respondió con un sonido afirmativo.

-Tengo una teoría sobre qué significa la G.

-Yo también -le dijo ella, en un susurro-. ¿Quién crees que es tú?

Harry dudó un instante. No había tenido una oportunidad de contarle a Hermione su otro descubrimiento, de la misma forma que no había encontrado antes el momento de decirle a George lo que él creía que era su descubrimiento sobre Wood.

-Digámoslo a la vez –propuso Hermione-. Ambos. A la cuenta de tres.

-De acuerdo –Harry tragó saliva.

Hermione contó:

-Uno, dos, tres.

Entonces, ambos dijeron a la vez el nombre de quien pensaban que era G:

-Granger –dijo Harry.

-Ginny –dijo ella.


	23. La primera gran lucha

23\. La primera gran lucha

-Tendrás que explicar eso -dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que tú también, ¿no?

-Creo que lo tuyo es peor, ya que me has nombrado a mí.

-No te he nombrado a ti. Dije Granger.

-No lo entiendo. Yo soy Granger -Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No eres la única.

-Nadie en mi familia es mago. Lo sabes bien. ¿Por qué dijiste mi apellido?

-Bien, lo explicaré yo primero. Cuando fui con mi profesor a la casa de los Adams, resultó que encontró algunas cosas en el momento. En realidad sólo dos. Una fue que el asesinó conjuró la marca tenebrosa, aunque eso no salió en El Profeta. La otra fue que en la pared había un mensaje que el Ministerio o alguien borró. Alguien que no debió ser el asesino. Decía: "Otro regalo para ti, Granger. Disfrútalo. El Cazador de Brujas".

-¿Qué? No puede ser.

-No tengo idea de cuál sería el significado.

-Pues debe estar referido a mí, o a otra persona con ese apellido -se puso a pensar, nerviosa-. Tendré que buscar en libros… No recuerdo haberme topado con registros de otra bruja o mago Granger. Pero quizás…

-Y si estuviera referido a ti…

-Está claro que él me conoce, porque me secuestró. Pero parecía que eso fuera por ti en verdad. Si dirigía a mí ese mensaje, matando a gente que jamás conocí, el "regalo" no tendría sentido para mi. Y además, al haberme secuestrado luego me habría dicho algo, al menos un comentario de venganza o algo similar a como suena esa frase, ¿o no?

-¿No lo hizo?

-No dijo nada. Solo apareció en la casa de súbito, me llevó por la fuerza y me dejó allí oculta por una capa para hacerse invisible de las comunes que consigues en el Callejón Diagon.

-Sí…

Harry quedó reflexivo unos instantes.

-Bien. ¿Y tú por qué dijiste que Ginny?

-Está bien, te diré mi teoría. Oye, espera, aún no me dijiste la tuya. ¿Por qué eso te dio a pensar que "Granger" era G?

-Porque empiezan con esa letra y Granger fue un apellido nombrado directamente por El Cazador de Brujas, creo, en uno de sus crímenes. Claro que parecía querer vengarse o algo así del tal Granger, no tenerlo como su cómplice actuando con él, como G. Pero a falta de otros nombres…

-Está bien… aunque es una teoría muy débil. Una esperaría más de un estudiante de auror.

-Quiero que repitas eso luego de explicar por qué consideras que Ginny es o fue G, por favor. Si lo haces y no me parece una idiotez gigante, te ganarás mi respeto.

-¿Y qué hago con tu respeto? Dame un kilo de helado.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, no bromeo. De Cherryton Cream, la nueva heladería del Callejón Diagon.

-De acuerdo -Harry se giró en el lugar para estrecharle la mano-. Tenemos un trato.

-Bien, aquí vamos. Mi teoría es que trataron de llegar a George primero por medio de ella, para inspirarle más confianza. No parece creíble que George no se diera cuenta de lo peligroso y poco serio que era ese juramento inquebrantable. Tengo la teoría de que primero capturaron a Ginny, quizás con un encantamiento Imperius, e hicieron que ella sea intermediaria con él diciendo alguna excusa creíble de que ella venía de parte de fuentes auténticas del Ministerio a proponerle el trato a George. Lo sé, debes pensar que estoy pensando demasiado en lo que pasó con la Cámara Secreta. Pero es que sería mucho más simple para él confiar si venía de Ginny. Sé que George parece la clase de persona que habría hecho ese trato sin necesidad de eso, pero El Cazador de Brujas no debió conocerlo tanto. Te preguntarás, ¿por qué Ginny? Pues porque ella salía también contigo. Lanzarle un Imperius habría tenido una doble finalidad. Por un lado consiguieron el pacto con George, y por el otro llegaron a ti. Quizás ni siquiera tenía un Imperius cuando estaba contigo, pero si la capturaban en la calle o en cualquier sitio, sin que siquiera ella lo supiera, y le lanzaban un Imperius incluso podían obtener información de ella sobre ti. ¿Recuerdas que te haya hecho preguntas sobre la Varita de Saúco? Porque está claro que él siempre estuvo en busca de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Las armas de George parecen algo secundario para él, mientras logra su verdadero objetivo. Solo le falta la capa en este momento. Así que luego Ginny siguió su vida, quizás sin siquiera saber lo que había pasado. George en algún punto le juró a ella, a su propia hermana, que no revelaría que ella le había dado el contacto de El Cazador de Brujas, haciendo el juramento inquebrantable. Y eso explica que ella apareció para salvarte tan rápido. Descubrió de alguna forma lo que le habían hecho y supo cuál era el plan de El Cazador de Brujas esa noche. Por eso bebió un poco del stock de poción multijugos que aún quedó en La Madriguera de aquella vez hace un año y medio en que Moody llevó un caldero entero allí, y fue a rescatarte. Si tuvo tiempo de beber la poción y llegar allí personificándote, lo que también requirió de tiempo para buscar un cabello tuyo en su casa, debe ser porque ya lo sabía.

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando a Hermione sin reaccionar.

-Frutilla, limón, y mi favorito, menta.

-¿Qué dices?

-Son los gustos de helado que quiero.

-Pero tu teoría es malísima, Hermione. No te compraré ni un cuarto kilo.

-¡Malo! Mi teoría no es malísima.

Harry le sonrió en la oscuridad y la abrazó en la cama.

-Lo siento, pero no sé por dónde empezar a decirte los vacíos sin sentido de tu teoría, Hermione.

-Ya verás que yo tenía razón -protestó ella, abrazándolo también.

-Quizás. O quizás yo tenga razón y la G sea de Granger.

-No es de Granger. Eso es ridículo.

-Yo tenía razón con El Príncipe Mestizo.

-¿Qué dices? Jamás dijiste que fuera Snape.

-Dije que no era malvado, y tú decías que sí.

-¿Hablas del mago que inventó el Sectusempra y mató a Dumbledore? Parecía bastante malo.

-Pero Snape resultó ser un héroe.

-No exactamente un héroe.

-Además no hablaba de eso. Me refería a que ese año yo tenía razón. Pero más que nada respecto a Malfoy. Y nadie me creía.

-¿Y?

-Y que también tengo razón ahora, te lo digo. Es un Granger. Quizás tu padre, no lo sé…

Hermione le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre.

-Lo siento. No sabía que lo estimaras tanto. No hablas mucho de él. Esta conversación en la cama se está poniendo más peligrosa de lo que pensé.

-Es un gran dentista.

-¿Segura que no conoce las Artes Oscuras, por casualidad? Ese niño Jimmy, que lo mordía tanto. ¿Sabemos qué fue de él? Ningún accidente ni nada extraño que le haya pasado, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo pellizcó bajo las sábanas y Harry chilló de dolor.

-No. Y su nombre era Timmy.

-No te ofendas, amor. Pero hace un tiempito creías que El Cazador de Brujas tenía fines machistas.

-Aún lo creo. Y no me digas "amor".

-¿Cómo que no? Pensé que así nos hablábamos ahora.

-No.

-¿O sea que crees que El Cazador de Brujas es machista, pero que tenía a Ginny de su bando?

-Cállate.

-No hay forma de que estés en lo cierto.

-Cállate. Olvidas lo más importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi helado. Tráelo.

-De acuerdo, pero uno de aquí de Hogsmeade. Tu teoría no…

-Cállate -repitió ella por tercera vez, y cuando él iba a salir de la cama para ir por el helado lo agarró de la camiseta y lo tiró a su lado nuevamente-. Cambié de opinión.

-¿No quieres helado?

-No. Mejor bésame.

Hermione lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios. Luego lo apartó de ella y le dio otro cachetazo en la cara.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por idiota -dijo ella, seriamente.

…

Dos días después, todo estaba listo para el gran golpe al misterioso G. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Oliver Wood, Evangelina y Charlie estaban reunidos discutiendo la estrategia, horas antes del hecho. Como Charlie seguía viviendo con sus padres y estaba allí, lo involucraron en el tema. Ya que necesitaban alguien más y de confianza para asegurarse de ser muchos, Charlie era un buen candidato.

-Me hubieras dicho antes lo que hacías, George -le dijo a su hermano, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en torno a la mesa del comedor de La Madriguera ultimando detalles-. Con todo lo que sé de dragones, no te imaginas cómo podrías aprovechar su magia para tus artefactos.

-Genial, ya habrá tiempo de eso -dijo él-. Vayamos de a un mago oscuro por vez. Primero matamos a este con lo que ya tengo, y luego tú y yo nos sentamos una tarde a diseñar los que matarán a El Cazador de Brujas.

-Perfecto.

-Bien, repasemos -Ron señaló unos papeles que tenían sobre la mesa, donde habían hecho anotaciones-. G entra a casa de Oliver. Ahí empieza la fase 1. Importante: Dotes actorales de Oliver…

-Eso no será problema -dijo este-. Recuerden que vengo engañando a G hace meses.

-Bien. Tú le darás el artefacto, y le dirás que quieres hacerle una muestra para que vea lo rápido y efectivo que es. Escenario A: Acepta. Entonces haces un maleficio imperdonable a una araña, un Imperius estará bien, y enciendes la máquina para que borre los rastros. O eso creerá él.

-¿Tenemos la araña? -preguntó George-. Parece un detalle estúpido, pero solo digo. Imaginen que justo no hay ninguna araña y eso arruina todo. No lo creo, conociendo la higiene de Oliver, pero hay que ser precavidos…

-Puedo conseguir treinta y cinco escorpiones romaníes en veinte minutos -dijo Charlie.

-Con un par de arañas estará bien -dijo Harry. Charlie asintió.

-Bien -siguió Ron-. Ya saben cómo sigue el escenario A: Oliver activa la máquina, tenemos diez segundos de distracción para que toda la banda aparezca de sus escondites y activen los otros artefactos. Recuerden los pasos y turnos. No olviden que el eliminador de homenum revelio deberá estar activado para ocultarnos. No corramos ningún riesgo. Harry, ¿compraste las seis capas para hacerse invisible, así las usamos encima de los encantamientos desilusionadores?

-¿Seis? Con cinco estará bien, si él ya tiene una muy buena -dijo Oliver.

-Sí, sé que ya todos saben de mi gran capa -dijo Harry-. Por eso ya no la uso y la escondí donde nadie la encontrará jamás. No, Ron, compré ocho.

-¿Por qué ocho?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos, de que sería ideal usar dos personas extra para manipular los aparatos potenciómetros? Bueno, pues… Ahora, chicos.

De pronto, dos personas invisibles hasta ese momento se quitaron una capa de invisibilidad cada una, y aparecieron ante ellos: Luna y Neville.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

-Sorpresa -dijo Luna, con una sonrisita.

-Quedaron bien ocultos, ¿no? -preguntó Harry-. Estuvieron aquí todo el rato con las capas que compré y encantamientos desilusionadores. Supongo que nadie los vio.

-No. Genial -dijo Charlie.

-Cerré tu tienda, Harry -le dijo Neville a Harry-. Le dije a Philip que me sentía mal, que se vaya a casa.

-Genial -dijo Harry-. No se preocupen, ellos dos son de confianza –añadió, al ver la cara de susto de Evangelina.

-Lo siento, Harry, sé que necesitabas el resto de la tarde para recuperar el dinero de las capas -bromeó George.

-No te preocupes, te acepto una de estas máquinas en parte de pago.

-Vamos, dejemos de bromear -pidió Hermione-. Falta poco para el encuentro. Ron, ¿nos explicas de nuevo el escenario B?

-Sí, claro -dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione a los ojos-. Si G se rehúsa a hacer la prueba, en lugar de activar todos los aparatos juntos, en el orden que ya discutimos, claro, primero George pondrá en marcha el "cazador de sueños", apuntando en secreto a G. El efecto será menor, pero nos dará unos cinco segundos para activar todo lo demás.

-Son tiempos muy cortos -dijo Hermione-. No podemos fallar. Tenemos que tener una gran precisión.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, asintiendo con valentía. Harry vio que Luna y Neville asentían tomados de la mano.

-Oigan, ¿y cuándo pasó eso? -preguntó Ron, mirando también como se tomaban de la mano y señalándolos.

-Hace unas semanas -Neville sonrió a Luna y le dio un beso en los labios-. Estaban todos tan ocupados… es decir, con todo lo que pasó… ya saben… -se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que Neville quedó atrapado, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a los demás nervioso-. Digo… no es como que íbamos a hacer una fiesta, o…

-Entendemos -dijo Ron, serio.

-Bien. Pongámonos en marcha -dijo Oliver-. Vamos a casa y llevemos todos los equipos.

Horas más tarde, todo estuvo preparado. Todos estaban en casa de Oliver, expectantes, porque sabían que el momento se acercaba.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó Oliver. Estaba en su living, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Lista –dijo Hermione, invisible contra una pared.

-Listo –dijo Neville, también invisible tras un sofá.

-Listo –dijo Ron, con la voz cargada de ira.

-Lista –dijo Evangelina, con determinación.

-Listo –fue la voz de George, seria.

-Listo –pronunció Harry, inmóvil bajo su capa y aferrando un tubo de metal de unos sesenta centímetros de largo cargado de cables y conectores.

-Lista –dijo Luna, no muy lejos de Harry, también invisible.

-Listo –dijo Charlie, con decisión.

-Muy bien –Oliver asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia los lugares de dónde venían las voces-. Vamos, muchachos. ¡A luchar!

Todos encendieron sus dispositivos y los dejaron en marcha, esperando. Harry tenía su cañón firmemente sujeto y el dedo pulgar junto al botón que lo accionaba, alerta.

Esperaron un rato, hasta que finalmente alguien golpeó la puerta.

Oliver lanzó una mirada hacia los rincones, luego se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Vines –saludó, haciéndose a un lado para dejar al mago pasar. Había ciertos nervios en su voz, pero Harry recordó que en la visita anterior de Vines también los había tenido, y había sido algo normal en aquel encuentro.

-¿Tienes la máquina? –preguntó este. Harry vio que estaba igual que en la visita anterior, con la capucha tapándole el rostro y voz de persona de edad mayor a la de Wood, áspera.

-Sí, claro –Oliver señaló a un costado, donde la máquina que le habían encargado esperaba-. Funciona a la perfección. Déjame mostrártela.

Se agachó para levantarla, y el hombre lo detuvo con una mano.

-Déjala. Me la llevaré, no tengo tiempo. Toma tu pago –le lanzó una bolsa que sonaba a galleons-. Si funciona, mi amo estará complacido contigo.

Harry, mientras escuchaba con atención, puso un dedo encima del botón que accionaba su artefacto. G ya había dejado claro que no quería ver la demostración de Oliver, por lo que estaban entrando a la fase 2 del plan en escenario B. Harry empezó la cuenta regresiva:

Cinco…

-Espero que así sea –dijo Oliver, nervioso.

Cuatro…

El mago encapuchado sacudió su varita y el artefacto de Oliver empezó a levitar hacia él.

Tres…

-¿Seguro que está terminado? –dijo entonces el mago, mirando hacia el artefacto.

Dos…

Se quedó en silencio. Algo le llamaba la atención en el aparato. Algo que se notaba que había llamado su atención y debía estar fuera de lugar.

Harry tragó saliva. Oliver miró hacia un lado, donde estaban ellos, con expresión de alarma.

Algo andaba mal.

Uno…

Con voz furiosa, el mago habló.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo, levantando su varita-. ¿Qué estás tramando?

Cero.

Un estruendo indicó que George había lanzado el "cazador de sueños" contra el intruso. Aunque este trató de defenderse con su varita, el aparato había lanzado una radiación verdosa hacia él que no podía repelerse con una varita. El golpe dejó al intruso suspendido en el aire, como en un trance, sin permitirle moverse. Pero el efecto duraba solo cinco segundos.

-¡AHORA!

Al mismo tiempo, las ocho capas para hacerse invisible volaron por los aires, y empezaron a moverse por turnos.

Primero, Charlie accionó su máquina: una especie de caja metálica que generó una onda azulada que rodeó un espacio de aproximadamente veinte metros alrededor de ellos. Con eso activado, durante todo el tiempo de duración, que sería entre uno y cinco minutos, nadie podría usar magia con una varita ni aparecerse dentro de ese espacio.

Ahora visible, le llegó el turno a Evangelina: la chica levantó lo que parecían dos pistolas y empezó a dispararle al mago. Unos rayos de luz fluorescente lo golpearon mientras este volvía en sí, saliendo del efecto del "cazador de sueños" y empezando a querer defenderse. Pero los rayos de Evangelina hicieron que las manos del mago quedaran como engarrotadas, sin poder abrir los puños, y sus piernas se flexionaron hasta caer de rodillas.

-¡AAAHHGGGG! –bramó el mago, furioso y lleno de cólera-. ¡LOS MATARÉ!

Enfurecido y haciendo mucha fuerza y seguramente uso de alguna magia negra que no requería varita, se puso de pie y consiguió abrir las manos. Sin usar ninguna varita, dirigió su mano hacia Evangelina, y salieron de sus mismas manos rayos de luz color eléctrico.

Era el turno de George: el muchacho empezó a gritar con cólera mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre el mago apretando el gatillo de un arma lanza llamas que en verdad lanzaba una especie de lava hirviente que no sólo quemó al mago sino que lo encegueció ya que era especialmente sensible a los ojos.

-¡No me atraparán con estos aparatos inútiles! –gritó él. Dirigió los rayos de color eléctrico que salían de sus manos hacia su propio cuerpo, y de pronto giró la cabeza a un lado y pareció que veía con normalidad, y de hecho sus quemaduras empezaron a curarse solas.

-Pues prueba con esto –Harry apretó el botón de su cañón, finalmente, y un haz de luz intensa salió disparado hacia él. Se suponía que lo lanzaría contra una pared y le daría un buen golpe, pero el mago fue más rápido y bloqueó el haz de luz con uno de sus rayos eléctricos, y con otro lanzamiento de rayos logró que el arma de Harry se le saliera de las manos y fuera disparada a un rincón. -¡AHORA, CHICOS! –bramó Harry.

Hermione empezó a dispararle al mago con una especie de metralleta que lanzaba luces de colores. Pero solo era una distracción, como lo habían planeado. Mientras el mago trataba de defenderse de esas luces, que en verdad no hacían nada, Neville y Luna apretaron los interruptores de sus propios cañones, y al mismo tiempo dos intensos rayos de luz roja le dieron de lleno al mago, desprevenido. Salió volando por los aires, golpeado por los potenciómetros de George, cayendo al suelo y rodando en él hasta darse contra una pared.

En ese momento, Ron empezó a dispararle con el "rompe-hechizos", de forma que las contraofensivas que el mago quiso lanzarles de forma improvisada mientras se intentaba poner de pie fueron bloqueadas y no les hicieron daño alguno.

-¡Toma esto! –gritó Evangelina, dándole de vuelta con sus pistolas, al tiempo que Hermione le lanzaba luces para despistarlo, Harry corría a buscar su cañón y Luna y Neville trataban de cargarle más energía a los suyos, que tardaban unos segundos en cargarse.

El mago se puso de pie entonces, luchando contra el efecto de las pistolas de Evangelina, que le contraían el cuerpo, y trató de bloquear los ataques que recibía, o atacarlos, pero mientras Ron lo apuntara con el "rompe-hechizos" no lograba hacerles nada.

Harry finalmente alcanzó su arma, la levantó del suelo y la apuntó hacia él. El rayo de luz finalmente golpeó en el pecho del mago, que estaba distraído luchando contra todas las luces que lo golpeaban, y lo lanzó por los aires a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Cuidado! –advirtió Oliver. Harry entendió que lo había lanzado a una distancia donde podría salirse del campo azulado que los rodeaba, y desaparecerse.

Lamentablemente, el mago aún encapuchado pareció llegar a la misma conclusión. Al ver que estaba en desventaja, se dio la vuelta y empezó a corrar hacia el otro lado de la casa, por donde podía salir por una puerta trasera y tratar de llegar más allá del borde del campo azulado que los rodeaba.

-¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR! –bramó Hermione.

Corrieron todos tras él. Neville y Luna finalmente lograron disparar sus cañones, pero el mago esquivó de dos saltos los rayos, y siguió corriendo apresuradamente. Charlie quiso bloquearle el paso, pero éste lo empujó a un lado sin dificultad. Al mismo tiempo, George se lanzaba tras él y trataba de derribarlo, pero no fue tan rápido. Evangelina logró darle con su pistola, con lo que ganaron unos segundos mientras este se deshacía del efecto. Ron no dejaba de apuntarlo con el "rompe-hechizos", un poco más lejos que los demás, para evitar que los atacara con sus trucos oscuros sin varita.

El mago volvió a darse a la fuga. Harry corría a toda velocidad tras él. Estaban ya en el otro extremo de la casa. Entonces abrió la puerta exterior, salió afuera y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, imparable.

El mago encapuchado estaba a pocos metros del borde del campo de fuerza. Hermione ya no disparaba sus luces, porque sabía que este había descubierto su inefectividad. Evangelina ya no disparaba, porque había quedado fuera de alcance. Ron tampoco estaba ya cerca de ellos para hacer algo, y Neville y Luna no habían podido cargar nuevamente sus armas. Charlie había caído al suelo pocos metros atrás, y George estaba lejos.

Harry se dio cuenta que él tampoco podría alcanzarlo, y su cañón se había agotado y ya no lanzaba nada.

No podrían detenerlo.

Iba a escapar al otro lado del campo de fuerza y desaparecerse.

-Lo tengo –dijo entonces una voz.

Harry miró a un costado, y vio que Oliver estaba de pie junto a él. Por fin había sacado su arma, que según lo planeado guardaría hasta el último minuto para darle solo cuando este estuviera en su momento de mayor debilidad y desventaja, para que lo tomara por sorpresa: era una gigantesca arma con mira telescópica y varios cañones en los lados. Oliver estaba apuntando al mago a través de la mira y un láser rojo se dibujaba en la espalda de este, mientras corría llegando al borde azulado del campo de fuerza.

Con precisión, Oliver disparó y una serie de cuerdas metálicas brillantes con ganchos filosos en las puntas, acompañadas de láser de colores alcanzaron al mago y lo derribaron. Mientras los láser lo hacían aullar de dolor y caer al suelo, las cadenas envolvieron su cuerpo, y los ganchos se clavaron en sus lados. El arma hizo un efecto opuesto entonces, retrayendo las cadenas de vuelta dentro del arma y trayendo al mago con ella, hasta dejarlo a los pies de Harry y Oliver, desarmado y envuelto en cadenas que se clavaban por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Quítenme esto! –gritó él, mientras se retorcía sin poder hacer nada-. ¡Quítenmelo!

Agitado, Ron llegó corriendo junto a ellos y lo apuntó nuevamente con el "rompe-hechizos", para que no pudiera utilizar magia negra para huir. En ese momento, el efecto del campo de fuerza de Charilie desapareció y el tono azulado que los rodeaba se fue.

Los demás llegaron corriendo junto a ellos.

-Te tenemos –le dijo Oliver.

-¡Vas a morir! –empezó a gritar el mago, mirando a Oliver-. Mi amo sabe quién eres, y te matará. Acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de…

-Cierra el pico –le dijo Ron, y le puso una zapatilla en la cara, tapándole la boca con la suela-. No queremos escuchar tus estupideces.

-Vamos a conocerte un poco –dijo Charlie, y le sacó la capucha. Harry sintió a su corazón latir con velocidad. ¿Quién aparecería bajo la capucha?

¿Algún Granger que hubiera visto alguna vez? ¿O sería posible que fuera… Ginny, con la voz modificada de alguna forma?

Pero no. El hombre bajo la capucha era alguien que Harry creyó no haber visto nunca en su vida, en un primer vistazo. Un mago de unos cuarenta años o más, con el pelo gris y ojos negros. No era Ginny. Ni parecía un Granger.

-Rápido, el veritaserum –dijo Harry.

Hermione sacó de su bolsito de cuentas la botella de veritaserum, la abrió y la acercó a la boca del hombre.

-¡No! –dijo él, pero lo empezaron a forzar a beber la poción.

-Un momento… -entonces, mientras lo miraba con más detenimiento, Harry lo reconoció-: Tú trabajas conmigo. En el Departamento de Aurores. Te conozco.

-¿En serio? –Ron miró a Harry, con sorpresa.

-Claro –dijo Harry-. Solo lo vi un par de veces, pero sí, es de ahí. Recuerdo que el día en que mataron a Vincent McGreggor me topé con él, en el Departamento de Aurores, mientras trataba de huir a toda prisa hacia Hogwarts. Choqué con él y le tiré al suelo por accidente una alta pila de papeles que llevaba. Jamás hubiera imaginado que este maldito estaría implicado en el homicidio.

-Él es el infiltrado en el Departamento entonces –dijo Hermione.

-Pues está a punto de contárnoslo todo –dijo Neville, enojado.

El mago acabó de tomar la poción y todos se pusieron en un círculo en torno a él. Cuando acabó de tragar, empezaron las preguntas:

-Dinos, ¿quién eres? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El mago entonces sonrió, y exhibió una hilera de feos amarillentos y deformes dientes.

-Mi nombre es Jacob, el poderoso lobo oscuro.

-¿Jacob? –dijo Hermione, confundida-. ¿Con "J"?

-Sí, con "J" –dijo él-. Jacob Greyback. Hermano de Fenrir Greyback.


	24. Las respuestas a todas las preguntas

24\. Las respuestas a todas las preguntas

-¿Jacob Greyback? –Hermione giró para encarar a George-. No respondas esto, George, por las dudas. Pero, con ese apellido, ¿no te daba mala espina?

George levantó las manos con la boca bien apretada, como insinuando que no podía responder la pregunta.

-Seguramente a George no le dijo el apellido –razonó Harry-. Se habrá enterado después, o le habrá dicho un nombre en clave y más tarde se enteró el verdadero nombre y por eso a nosotros nos dijo que era "G". ¿Verdad, Jacob?

-Sí, le dije que mi nombre era Vines. Debí haber usado mi alias en el Departamento de Aurores, Robert Ford. De esa forma no me habría descubierto tan fácilmente al hablar con el verdadero Kingsley. Luego George supo mi verdadero nombre porque me investigó. De verdad quería matarlo y bailar en su sangre, pero mi amo dijo que lo necesitábamos para que nos provea de sus armas, así que lamentablemente no pude hacerlo. Contactamos al imbécil de Wood para que nos vendiera sus armas de forma indirecta. Ahora veo que era una trampa. No estuvo mal, la verdad es que me lo creí. Sabía que debía haberlo despedazado cuando pude.

-¿Quién es el Cazador de Brujas? –preguntó Harry.

-No puedo decirlo –respondió él, y sonrió de nuevo.

-Ha tomado veritaserum –Harry buscó con la mirada entre los rostros de sus compañeros a aquel que entendiera más de magia. Su mirada descansó finalmente en Hermione. -¿Cómo es posible que no responda, si ha tomado veritaserum?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, confundida.

-No puedo decirlo, aunque me hagas tomar la poción más potente del mundo –dijo él, y empezó a reír, victorioso-. El Cazador de Brujas se aseguró de que nadie pueda sacarme esa información. Me hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable, de que jamás revelaría su identidad. Ninguna magia me puede obligar a decirlo, porque si lo dijera moriría, causando un dilema mágico.

-Ha, sí –dijo Hermione, decepcionada-. Es una de las siete paradojas mágicas de James Buckanan. No puede decirlo.

-Maldición –protestó Harry-. No importa. Nos aseguraremos de hacerte decir todo lo demás. ¿Qué es la Cacería de Brujas?

-Las Cacerías de Brujas fueron un movimiento que tomó lugar en Europa en el siglo XIV…

-No hablo de eso –aclaró Harry-. Me refiero a la Cacería de Brujas de la que habla el Cazador de Brujas. En sus artículos de El Profeta.

-Es un invento –dijo Jacob-. Un concepto. Es su forma de referirse a sus asesinatos. Las Cacerías de Brujas de los muggles del siglo XIV no tenían sentido para el Cazador de Brujas. Quiere replicar ese mismo significado en sus propios asesinatos: que no tengan sentido, igual que las Cacerías de Brujas. Por eso llama a este movimiento, a estos asesinatos que está haciendo, la Cacería de Brujas. En verdad empezaron hace meses, con su primer asesinato, pero él considera que recién ahora el movimiento está empezando de verdad, que empieza a tomar la forma que él verdaderamente quiere: cuando sea el Amo de la Muerte, cuando tenga las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, entonces la Cacería de Brujas empezará en su verdadera forma. Aniquilará a magos y brujas con solo chasquear sus dedos.

-¿Por qué quiere hacerlo? –preguntó Hermione, acercándose más al mago encadenado.

-Porque puede, simplemente –Jacob sonrió de nuevo, exhibiendo sus horribles dientes amarillo-. Porque le causa placer. Tal como lo dijo en sus apariciones públicas. Todos los magos disfrutamos el poder. Siempre ha sido así. Voldemort, Grindelwald. Sólo querían poder, al final del día. Ser más fuertes que los demás. Dominar a otros. Mostrarse ante el mundo como sus superiores.

-¿Es él Fenrir Greyback? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Es él tu hermano?

-Te dije que no puedo decirlo.

-No puede decirlo, Ron –le aclaró Hermione-. Pero te haré una pregunta, Jacob: ¿Qué relación tiene El Cazador de Brujas con los lobos? ¿Es él un hombre lobo?

Harry giró la cabeza, miró a Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, y luego miró a Jacob preguntándose cuál sería su respuesta.

-Muy bien, han adivinado –dijo él, riendo-. Es un hombre lobo, el más feroz de todos. Uno que no necesita convertirse para atacar. Lo hace en su estado humano, por el solo placer de hacerlo. De formas salvajes. Le gusta usar una máscara de lobo cuando está en fase humana, y siempre hace sus ataques en noches de luna llena, aunque no esté convertido en hombre lobo. En una ocasión solamente lo hizo de día, pero durante la fase de luna llena igualmente.

-Es Fenrir Greyback, está claro –dijo Ron.

-¿Siempre? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Todos sus ataques fueron durante la luna llena?

-Exacto –dijo Jacob.

Harry se puso a pensar, y recordar. Durante el verano, en Malfoy's Resort, recordó que había besado a Hermione bajo una luna llena que ya casi desaparecía, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. La misma noche que El Cazador de Brujas, si había sido él, le había quitado su varita. Luego, en septiembre, había hecho el amor con Hermione al mismo tiempo que, según los horarios determinados por los aurores, El Cazador de Brujas había matado a los Adams. Recordaba claramente que había sido una noche de luna llena.

Luego, en noviembre, había muerto McGreggor. La noche de su muerte, según le habían dicho los centauros a Hermione, había habido un "particular fenómeno de luna llena" que les impidió prestar atención a otra cosa que al cielo. En enero, había sido el asesinato público durante el partido de Quidditch. Si bien había sido de día, esa noche Harry recordaba haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde, mirando la luna llena por la ventana de su casa.

Pocos días después de eso, había ocurrido la muerte de Ginny. Esa noche había sido pocos días después, y recordaba al mirar al cielo saliendo de la casa de los Adams con Twinks que la luna seguía llena. Si bien habían pasado algunos días, recordaba que seguía llena aún. ¿Quizás debido al fenómeno "particular" observado por los centauros ese año?

-¿Por qué mató a sus víctimas en noches de luna llena? –preguntó Ron.

-Porque es un hombre lobo. ¿No estabas prestando atención?

-Se refiere a que en sus apariciones nunca parecía ser un hombre lobo –aclaró Hermione-. Aparecía con máscara, pero con forma humana.

-En su forma humana es más bestial y salvaje que en forma de lobo –Jacob sonrió.

-Bien, pasemos a otro tema –Harry se puso a pensar a toda velocidad en todas las dudas que tenía-. ¿Él me atacó en Malfoy's Resort?

-Sí, él fue.

-¿Los Malfoy tuvieron algo que ver?

-No tuvieron nada que ver. Los Malfoy querían reconciliarse con los Weasley, por eso los invitaron a su casa de verano. Entonces mi amo pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para tomar la Varita de Saúco en un lugar lejos de la tumba de Dumbledore, donde Harry Potter no podría aparecerse directamente allí en Hogwarts para detenerlo, en caso de descubrir sus planes al perder su varita.

-Debí haberlo imaginado –Harry suspiró y continuó-. Pero Malfoy se veía tan sospechoso. No dejó de desquitarse conmigo en cada encuentro que teníamos.

-No tengo idea de eso. No soy Malfoy –dijo él, con furia.

-Quizás Malfoy solo estaba resentido contigo por otra cosa –dijo Hermione a Harry-. Por ejemplo, por el hecho de que hayan querido reconciliarse con nosotros y los Weasley y, en vez de agradecérselos, hayamos desconfiado de ellos.

-Era imposible no desconfiar de ellos –argumentó Ron-. Primero, porque ellos nos invitaron allí. Y segundo, porque son los Malfoy.

-Pueden discutir eso después –opinó Oliver, acercándose a Jacob-. Ahora es momento de interrogarlo a él. Jacob, ¿por qué El Cazador de Brujas quería las armas de George? ¿Siempre fue su plan obtenerlas?

-Pues, solo cuando supo de su existencia y vio que eran buenas.

-¿Cuándo se enteró de su existencia?

-Cuando yo, infiltrado en el Ministerio de la Magia, robé documentos secretos del Departamento de Misterios buscando tratados que el Ministerio hubiera tenido para desarrollar armas peligrosas. Hace tiempo estoy infiltrado en el Departamento de Aurores fingiendo ser un tal Robert Ford, que en realidad es un mago que maté hace muchos meses. Éramos parecidos físicamente, así que solo tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones en mi cara para personificarlo. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de poción multijugos.

-¿Qué hacías con esa pila de papeles el día que mataron a Vincent McGreggor? –preguntó Harry-. El día que choqué contigo en el Departamento de Aurores.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? Trabajar, Potter. Para eso me pagan. Estaba cumpliendo con mi papel de empleado.

-¿No tenía nada que ver con el homicidio?

-No. Yo no hago los asesinatos. Él los hace. Yo solo le paso información, armas, esas cosas. Y soy su contacto infiltrado en el Ministerio.

-¿Cómo hizo para ingresar en Hogwarts y matar a McGreggor?

-No lo sé. No me dice todo. Hay muchas cosas que no sé. No tengo las respuestas a todas las preguntas.

-¿Y quién era Vincent McGreggor realmente? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ni idea. ¿Un profesor de Hogwarts? –dijo él.

-Denle más veritaserum, no nos está diciendo todo –dijo Harry.

-¡No lo sé todo! –se quejó él.

-¿No tienes idea de por qué quería matar a McGreggor?

-Sospecho que porque podía poner en peligro su identidad.

-Ahí lo tienes, algo sabes –lo animó Ron-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabía McGreggor?

-No sé quién era McGreggor ni por qué lo mató. Solo son mis sospechas. No sé nada más de él.

-Sus mensajes en la pared. Uno mencionaba a un o una tal "Granger" –dijo Harry.

Los demás miraron a Harry, sorprendidos. Todos menos Hermione.

-No sé de eso –dijo Jacob-. Ya te lo dije. No me cuenta todo. Algunos de sus asesinatos tienen otro sentido más allá de la Cacería, pero eso del mensaje que dices no lo ha compartido conmigo.

-El asesinato que ocurrió en julio –dijo Harry-. El del supuesto Augusto Clevermole. ¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Me envió a esa casa –dijo Jacob-. Mi trabajo consistía en ingresar, nada más. Porque había encantamientos protectores. Al ingresar yo, desactivé los encantamientos que le impedían entrar a él. Entonces él pudo entrar y hacer lo suyo. Pero no sé cuál era su plan, ni qué hizo. Sé lo mismo que todos: que mató a un mago y lo dejó bien muerto como merecía –rio a las carcajadas-. Como les digo, no me confía sus planes. Solo lo necesario para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo. Entré, limpié el terreno para que él pudiera entrar, y luego me fui. Nada más.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Jacob coincidía con la descripción que Clevermole había hecho del intruso que entrara en la casa. "Estatura mediana, no muy robusto", habían sido las palabras del mago luego asesinado. Coincidía con las características de Jacob Greyback.

-Entonces no sabes quién es Granger, ni por qué El Cazador de Brujas mató a Clevermole, ni quién es Clevermole.

-No –dijo él.

-Bien –Harry se estrujó las neuronas-. George dijo que uno de tus nombres en clave era Jack. Curiosamente, tengo un compañero del Departamento de Aurores llamado así. ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo? ¿Están implicados juntos?

-¿Ese imbécil de veinte años? Claro que no –puso cara de repugnancia-. Mi alias de Jack no tiene que ver con el Departamento de Aurores. Es un apodo que tengo hace muchísimos años. Me he hecho pasar por un mago de Oxford llamado Jack Adams.

Harry quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Jack Adams? ¿El mago que murió junto a su familia en Oxford?

-Yo soy Jack Adams, y siempre lo fui –clavó sus ojos oscuros en Harry, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Harry-. Es un nombre en clave que tengo desde hace muchos años, como te decía. Cuando era joven, luego de graduarme de Hogwarts, mi hermano Fenrir empezó a tener una reputación por aliarse a Lord Voldemort siendo un hombre lobo sangriento y despiadado. En ese entonces yo no compartía sus ideales. Estaba de novio, me fui a vivir a Oxford con mi novia y a trabajar en esa fábrica.

-Betany –dijo Harry, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Sí, Betany. Mi idea era tener una vida distinta, no ser vinculado con mi hermano. Alejarme de todo para que Lord Voldemort no viniera a buscarme a mí también. No me interesaban las artes oscuras ni ser hombre lobo como él, ni nada parecido. Me inventé el nombre de Jack Adams, fue mi primer nombre en clave. Mi novia era la única que sabía mi verdadera identidad. Ella quería casarse. Yo estaba obsesionado con las Reliquias de la Muerte. No podía ocultar que por dentro tenía ansias de poder. Aunque quería hacer una vida normal, mi verdadero yo luchaba por salir a la luz. Primero a través de esa obsesión por las Reliquias de la Muerte, que me llevó a conseguir una: la Piedra de la Resurrección. La encontré luego de recorrer el mundo a través de muchos viajes, descifrando leyendas, antiguos mapas, interrogando magos, rastreando la leyenda desde el mismísimo Cadmus Peverell…

"Betany me decía que ya dejara eso, que no tenía sentido. Pero yo no podía. No quería ser un mago oscuro como mi hermano, pero tampoco podía aguantar esa vida de normalidad. Finalmente encontré la Piedra de la Resurrección, en Medio Oriente. La tenía un mago anciano, que dedicó su vida a custodiarla. Me dijo que no podía dármela, porque había sido confiado a su protección. Tuve que matarlo. Ahí empezó mi transformación. Luego de eso, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Había matado. Mi verdadero yo interno luchaba por salir a la luz.

-Estás mintiendo –dijo Harry, serio.

-Me han llenado de veritaserum, no estoy mintiendo –dijo él.

-No puede ser cierto.

Harry vio que Hermione le devolvía la mirada. Ella debía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

-La Piedra de la Resurrección no estaba en Medio Oriente –dijo Harry-. En 1943, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, robó la Piedra de Morfin, hijo de Sorvolo Gaunt. Luego la transformó en un horcrux junto al anillo que la contenía, hasta que Dumbledore destruyó el anillo y recuperó la Piedra.

-Sí, también tuve acceso a esa información –dijo Jacob-. Del mismísimo Tom, por cierto, durante uno de mis viajes a Albania. Yo también creía que la tenía él. Cuando le dije lo que buscaba, se rio en mi cara. A él no le interesaban las Reliquias de la Muerte. Conocía la leyenda, claro que la conocía. Pero no le interesaba. La veía como una "magia blanca", una magia del bien, no del mal. Igual que la antigua magia que salvó tu vida de bebé, Harry Potter, eran magias antiguas que no llamaban la atención de Voldemort. Pero sí la mía, porque sé que pueden utilizarse tanto para el bien como para el mal. Quise llegar a un acuerdo con él para que me dé la Piedra, pero entonces me reveló que la piedra que él tenía, la de los Gaunt, no era en verdad la Piedra de la Resurrección.

"Era una piedra antigua, sí, alterada con alguna clase de magia por familias antiguas de magos. Toda una reliquia, igual que el anillo en sí. Pero no una Reliquia de la Muerte. No era la verdadera Piedra de la Resurrección. Él se la quedó, como horcrux, si bien jamás me dijo para qué la estaba usando realmente, ahora es algo de público conocimiento para el mundo mágico. Ahora veo que la quería para conservar un fragmento de su alma. Pero claro que no era la misma piedra. No podría haber hecho un horxcrux con un objeto como la Piedra de la Resurrección. La magia que tiene la verdadera Piedra impide que sea alterada con ningún otro tipo de magia.

-No es posible –insistió Harry-. Dumbledore tenía la Piedra de la Resurrección. Me la dejó dentro de una snitch. Hasta tenía la resquebradura que él le ocasionó al destruir el anillo.

-Dumbledore me robó a mí la Piedra de la Resurrección –dijo Jacob-. Luego de que yo la recuperara del Medio Oriente, y la tuviera algunos pocos años, este se apareció a pedírmela. Dijo que era un objeto que debía ser bien custodiado. Le dije, ¿y por qué tú la custodiarás mejor que yo? Arrogante y engreído, ese Dumbledore pensaba que él debía controlarlo todo. Me batió a duelo para quitármela, y me la ganó. Durante el duelo uno de sus hechizos le dio a la Piedra, y la resquebrajó. Temo que te ha engañado, con eso y seguramente con mil cosas más. Eran dos piedras parecidas, pero no la misma. Sí te dejó la verdadera, al morir. Y luego mi amo te la arrebató, finalmente. Ahora la Piedra de la Resurrección ha regresado a mejores manos.

Harry se quedó en silencio, procesando la información.

-¿Qué pasó con Jack Adams?

-Betany quería dejarme. Se dio cuenta de que mi aspiración al poder nos destruiría. Acabábamos de tener a nuestro hijo. Yo seguía sin querer unirme a Voldemort, que había regresado recientemente, gracias a ti. Para mí Voldemort no era nadie. Mi hermano se unió a él en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero yo en cambio permanecí en las sombras, con ambiciones mayores. Me uní a El Cazador de Brujas, y le dije de las Reliquias de la Muerte y de mi deseo de recuperar la Piedra, de quitársela a Dumbledore, que acababa de morir. Sabía que ahora que Dumbledore había muerto, podíamos recuperarla. Hacía años que yo perseguía el deseo de tener las Reliquias de la Muerte, y ahora había claros indicios de que los cambios de manos de éstas estaban haciendo que fuera el momento perfecto para poder dar con ellas por primera vez en siglos, con las tres juntas. El Cazador de Brujas quedó fascinado con todo lo que le dije, con mis descubrimientos. Dijo que juntos íbamos a conseguirlas, las tres.

"Entonces, luego de la caída de Voldemort, supimos que nuestro momento había llegado. Fue el momento perfecto para salir a la luz. Por protección, El Cazador de Brujas no me confió gran parte de sus planes, por si esto pasaba, por si alguien me capturaba. Pero me aseguró que el destino final de todos ellos sería que lleguemos a poseer las tres reliquias, y ser Amos de la Muerte. Llegó un momento en que no pude continuar teniendo una familia. Así que le pedí que los matara.

Hermione se agarró el pecho.

-Yo me había modificado el rostro para personificar mi papel en el Ministerio. Betany ya no quería saber nada conmigo. El supuesto Jack Adams ya no existía, el rostro que conocían aquellos que lo habían conocido ya no estaba. Así que tomamos a un muggle, le transformamos el rostro con magia negra para que se pareciera a mi antiguo yo, y él los mató junto con Betany y Timy, para simular la muerte de la familia entera.

Hermione lanzó un gemido de horror.

-Bastardo –dijo Neville.

-Yo jamás había sido Jack Adams. Era otro papel, otro personaje. Solo uno que había usado más tiempo que los demás. Luego de eso pasé a ser Vines, y continué siendo Robert Ford en el Ministerio.

-Pero en verdad siempre fuiste un asqueroso Greyback –dijo Oliver-. Igual de asqueroso que tu hermano.

-¿Y el mago que murió en el partido de Quidditch de Inglaterra? –preguntó Neville-. ¿También había una historia tras él?

-No. Mi amo lo mató igual que a todos, para sembrar el terror. Para iniciar la Cacería.

-¿Y por qué volvió a atacarme a mí? –preguntó Ron.

-Porque sabía que Potter tenía la capa. Y quería atormentarlo, para quitársela.

-¿Por qué no se apareció directamente en mi apartamento para quitármela? –preguntó Harry-. Ni siquiera tenía encantamientos de seguridad. Pudo haberse aparecido allí y ya.

-Siempre has sido tan humilde –Jacob rio, frenético-. Tienes una reputación, muchacho. No iba a ir a enfrentarte, así como así, sin más. Eres conocido por salirte con la tuya frecuentemente. Si iba a ir por ti para quitarte la capa, primero iba a diseñar un plan. Por eso secuestró a tu novia. E incluso así te saliste con la tuya. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te arrebate esa Reliquia que posees aún.

-¿Seguro no sabes quién era McGreggor o cuál fue su papel en todo esto?

-No.

-¿Y Herby Dippet? ¿Sabes cuál fue su papel en la historia?

-¿Herby Dippet? Sí… sé cuál fue su papel en la historia –Jacob entonces volvió a mostrar sus amarillentos dientes-. Finalmente, han hecho la pregunta clave. La pregunta que les hará entender el trasfondo de todo esto.

-Ya dilo todo –dijo Ron.

Jacob respiró hondo y abrió la boca para hablar. La poción no lo dejaba aguantar las palabras, que salían de su boca por obligación.

-Herby Dippet es la clave de todo esto. Él es…

Entonces, un sonido zumbó en la noche. Harry alzó la cabeza y vio que alguien había cruzado el cielo, volando por encima de ellos. Alguien que había pasado por allí volando sin escoba. En cambio, parecía que llevaba alguna clase de propulsor añadido a las piernas.

-¿Jacob?

Harry miró al mago que aún estaba encadenado a sus pies. Ya no hablaba. Sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –Harry se agachó junto a él, mientras los demás alzaban sus varitas al cielo, pero el mago que lo había cruzado volando ya no estaba, se había alejado muy rápido.

Entonces Harry vio el dardo clavado en el cuello de Jacob.

-Le han dado con algo. ¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien lo salve! ¡Hermione…!

Hermione se agachó junto a Harry, le quitó el dardo del cuerpo al mago, y un chorro de sangre les saltó en la cara, caliente. Jacob ya tenía los ojos completamente en blanco y le salía espuma por la boca.

-Lo siento… -Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Lo miraba desesperada. –Esto no es magia… No sé qué sea… Pero si no es magia, no sé cómo curarlo. No puedo hacer nada.

-Ha muerto –concluyó Harry. Él y Hermione compartieron una mirada de pánico, y entonces miraron a los demás, que también se miraban entre sí, con las varitas aún en alto.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí –dijo George-. Puede regresar.

-Que regrese. Porque voy a matarlo –dijo Ron.

-No –Evangelina miró a George, de acuerdo con él-. Hay que irnos. Y alertar al Ministerio. Ya no está intervenido, podemos confiar en el Ministerio. Rápido, vámonos de aquí antes de que vuelva por nosotros.

Harry asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Tiene razón. Vámonos de aquí. Estamos desprotegidos.

-¿A dónde? –dijo George, mirando a Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia.

-Dispersémonos –dijo Harry-. Por esta noche, al menos. Luego podremos reunirnos nuevamente.

-Ya no quedan dudas –dijo Neville, acercándose a Harry-. Este mago era lo más cercano a El Cazador de Brujas. Ya no quedan más instancias intermedias.

-Es hora de ir directamente por El Cazador de Brujas –dijo Ron, mirando a Harry también-. Y qué él mismo nos diga qué tenía que ver el tal Herby Dippet. Pero Neville tiene razón, no hay otro paso a seguir. Tenemos que ir por él.

-Hoy descansemos –dijo Harry-. Luego nos reagruparemos y planificaremos el ataque a El Cazador de Brujas. Quizás podamos conseguir algunas manos más también para eso.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Quizás haya otros buenos magos dispuestos a ayudarnos a derrocar a este mago oscuro –dijo Harry, con convicción-. Por empezar, creo que le debo una disculpa a Draco Malfoy.


	25. La última predicción de Trelawney

25\. La última predicción de Trelawney

Harry despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Acababa de sufrir el ataque de pánico más intenso desde que estos empezaran a amargarle la vida meses atrás.

Caminó hacia la cocina, apuntó su varita hacia una jarra térmica de magos que había allí, y el calor impulsado por la varita hizo que el agua en su interior hirviera al instante. Con un movimiento de su varita de escamas de dragón sueco, hizo que una taza levitara hasta él. Entonces, se concentró en un hechizo que había aprendido hace poco: apuntó hacia el cielo, e instantes después unos granos de café molido cayeron dentro de la taza invocados desde unos campos lejanos a allí. Seguía mejorando en el arte de la cocina mágica, parte fundamental de la cual era saber convocar ingredientes desde campos de magos.

Con su café listo, se sentó a la mesa y cerró los ojos, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. Eran algo así como las cuatro de la mañana. Miró hacia la ventana y justo en ese momento una nube se corrió exhibiendo una luna en cuarto menguante. Ahora Harry vigilaba la luna todas las noches, deseando que la luna llena jamás llegara.

Miró su tablero en la pared: cada vez más atiborrado de recortes periodísticos y noticias, había poco que pudiera decirle sobre cómo encontrar a El Cazador de Brujas.

-¿Amor? –era Hermione, que se había levantado de la cama. Se acercó hacia él vestida solo con un camisón transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior. Al llegar a la cocina y ver el rostro de Harry, de inmediato mostró preocupación. Se posó tras él y se agachó para abrazarlo por detrás. Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de su perfume mientras ella le daba un suave beso en los labios. -¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió. Hermione giró alrededor de la silla y tomó asiento encima de él. Harry la abrazó por la cintura al tiempo que ella le acariciaba el cabello, peinándoselo un poco (lo poco posible).

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Solo pensaba tonterías –dijo él-. Nada grave.

Ella lo examinó con detenimiento.

-Tuviste otro ataque, ¿verdad?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo fue uno suave –mintió él.

Ella siguió mirándolo con detenimiento, incomodándolo un poco.

-Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo.

Harry bebió otro sorbo de café y levantó su varita al darse cuenta que no le había ofrecido uno.

-¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias.

-Estaba pensando en irnos de aquí –soltó entonces.

-¿Cómo dices?

-De esta casa. Mañana mismo. Voy a irme.

Hermione frunció el ceño, miró por la ventana y Harry pensó que también estaba contemplando la luna.

-Sí, entiendo por dónde viene tu idea.

-Ya te capturó una vez, Hermione. No dejaré que te ponga las manos encima de nuevo.

-¿Crees que es Fenrir Greyback?

-No, no es él. Ya lo averigüé.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No puede ser Fenrir Greyback, porque él murió el año pasado, durante la guerra mágica. Hubo tantas muertes, que ni siquiera nos hemos puesto a pensar en algunas de ellas, por eso no lo habíamos sabido antes, pero Greyback murió.

-Recuerdo que Ron y Neville lo atacaron, pero no que haya muerto –dijo ella.

-Pues resultó que sí. Ron y Neville dijeron haberlo dejado inconsciente. Luego continuaron luchando en medio del caos, y no recuerdan haberlo visto de nuevo. Pero le pregunté al mismo Kingsley, revisó los registros de muertes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y me dijo que sí murió. Al parecer Ron y Neville habrán creído dejarlo inconsciente, pero en verdad su propio maleficio asesino le había rebotado al pasar por debajo de ellos y rebotar en una pared, y había caído muerto por su propio maleficio, no solo inconsciente. Su cadáver fue retirado del Gran Salón junto con el de Voldemort, Bellatrix y otros Mortífagos. Yacen todos juntos en un sepulcro de repudio. Así que no hay ninguna duda. Él está muerto. No puede ser El Cazador de Brujas.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-Bien… De cualquier forma, no necesitas irte de tu casa, Harry. Ahora tienes hechizos protectores.

-Nada te protegerá de la Varita de Saúco, Hermione. Lo sabes bien. Ya no puede conseguir armas de George, pero no sabemos cuántas tiene al momento. Tenemos que irnos, e irnos a un lugar donde no pueda encontrarnos, un lugar que jamás imagine.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo entonces-. Estoy poniéndote en un compromiso, al quedarme aquí todas las noches. No solo estoy descuidando los ÉXTASIS, eso no es tan grave para mí actualmente. Pero ahora veo que hay otros motivos por los que debo dejar de abandonar el castillo cada noche.

-No, no quise decir…

-Lo siento, pero no se trata solo de protegerme a mí –dijo ella entonces-. No voy a dejar que te estés mudando de casa, huyendo por todos lados solo por esto. Es tan simple como quedarme en el castillo y ya. No será como que no nos sigamos viendo. Es decir, aún duermo sola en Hogwarts. Puedes venir a verme y quedarte tú allí.

Harry lo pensó unos instantes, y entonces asintió.

-Está bien, haremos eso –dijo-. A partir de ahora, de este mismo momento.

-No hay luna llena hoy.

-No creo que la falta de luna llena deba dejarnos muy tranquilos. Iré a ayudarte a guardar tus cosas, y las llevaremos de regreso a Hogwarts.

-Espera un segundo, termina tu café –dijo ella. Harry había amagado a levantarse, pero ella hizo peso con su cuerpo para impedírselo.

-Me preocupa que te haga algo, Hermione –Harry la miró muy serio, y no pudo reprimir más sus miedos-. No le tengo miedo a este tipo. No me da miedo enfrentarlo. Tampoco me da miedo su poder. Pero sí me da miedo la falta de conciencia que tiene sobre todo lo que hace, la crueldad con la que se mueve. No porque pueda hacerme algo a mí, sino por lo que puede hacerle a la gente que amo –Harry señaló con su dedo índice el pecho de Hermione, en la parte exacta del corazón-. Y tú eres lo que más amo en el mundo.

Hermione lo besó, su cabello cayendo en su cara. Envolvió su labio inferior con los suyos y se separó unos centímetros.

-Esto está todo tan raro, Harry –le dijo ella, reprimiendo un sollozo-. La forma en que nos llevamos con Ron. La muerte de Ginny… La forma en que todos nos miran sabiendo que estamos juntos.

-¿Te preocupa eso?

-¿A mí? Sí, claro que me preocupa. Todos están en un estado fatal. ¿Y cómo estás tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a Ginny. Tú la querías, lo sé.

Harry se quedó en silencio.

-Sí, claro que la quería –dijo-. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Aún no quise pensarlo. No quiero darle vueltas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Volver en el tiempo y salvarla? Créeme que lo haría si pudiera. No por amor, sino porque me afecta mucho lo que pasó. Por ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en que no le ocurra la misma suerte a nadie más. Me concentro en eso con todas mis fuerzas, para evitar sentir nada más. Cuando todo esto haya terminado y haya matado a El Cazador de Brujas, ya habrá tiempo para llorarla.

Hermione asintió, y reposó su frente en la de Harry.

-No quiero pensar –dijo ella con un hilo de voz-. Yo tampoco. Quiero que me ames.

-Te amo –le dijo Harry, y le dio un beso profundo.

-Quiero que me toques.

Harry le acarició un pecho, la acercó más hacia sí y la besó con más intensidad. Ella cruzó una pierna del otro lado de él, quedando sentada de frente al chico, y empezó a desvestirlo.

Sin dejar de besarse, se quitaron toda la ropa y empezaron a moverse sobre la silla del comedor. Harry recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione con sus manos y acariciaba cada parte de éste. Pasó sus dedos por las piernas de la chica, sintió el tacto de sus muslos, el sabor de su lengua, el roce de sus pechos. La movió con cuidado sobre él disfrutando del momento, gozando de ese instante eterno que la vida le regaló junto a ella.

Entonces, mientras se movían juntos, vio la muerte de la chica y la cabeza le explotó en pedazos.

-¡AAAHHHHGGG! –el bramido de Harry asustó tanto a Hermione que casi cae al suelo.

El Cazador de Brujas, con su máscara de lobo, agitaba una varita en el aire de forma despiadada, y el chorro de sangre saltaba directo desde el corazón de Hermione.

Con los ojos muy abiertos en profundo horror e impacto, Harry sintió vívidamente como la sangre proveniente del cuerpo de Hermione le salpicaba en la cara.

-¡NO! –gritó, aterrado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero no veían.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Hermione lo sacudió varias veces hasta que Harry volvió en sí.

-¿Hermione?

Harry se quedó paralizado, respirando con dificultad y temblando. Hermione estaba desnuda sobre él, pero de una forma muy distinta a como había estado instantes atrás. Ahora ambos estaban aterrados, con rostros de conmoción, y ella estaba despeinada y llorosa mientras trataba de que el chico recuperara la razón.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Lo estás tú? –dijo ella, muy preocupada.

Harry miró alrededor. Estaban en el piso de la cocina. Todo estaba en orden, como antes. No había ningún Cazador de Brujas ni nadie allí.

-Evidentemente no –razonó Harry, asustado.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Creo que… tuve una especie de visión.

-¿De qué hablas?

Harry alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Hermione.

-En nada, en nada –se puso de pie y caminó nervioso hasta la mesa. Tomó el camisón de Hermione y se lo pasó. –Disculpa. Discúlpame por todo esto.

-No, no me pidas disculpas. Dime, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

-Deben ser los ataques de pánico, de nuevo.

-Dijiste que tuviste una visión.

-Sí, no lo sé. No sé por qué me agarró eso –Harry se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. La imagen de Hermione con el pecho abierto y la sangre brotando de él quedó grabada en el interior de sus párpados, y la vio en colores negativos al cerrar los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo al instante.

Hermione lo miraba con mucho miedo.

-Voy a llevarte al castillo –le dijo Harry, tratando de recuperar la cordura-. Te llevaré al castillo, ¿sí? Y luego vendré aquí y trataré de dormir un poco.

-No vas a quedarte solo aquí –le dijo ella-. No sé qué te pasa, pero me da miedo que te pase de nuevo estando solo. Vendrás conmigo, a Hogwarts. Estarás bien allí.

Harry lo pensó unos instantes, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Estás bajo mucho estrés, Harry. Ven. Vamos ahora, directo a mi cama. Mañana puedo venir por mis cosas, no te preocupes por eso.

Le tendió una mano, que Harry tomó. Entonces ella lo condujo hasta el sofá, donde estaba la escoba. Le pasó su túnica, y mientras tanto ella se puso el camisón.

Cuando Harry acabó de pasarse la túnica por encima, vio que Hermione se había montado a la escoba y le aplicaba un encantamiento desilusionador con la varita.

-Yo conduzco, sube –le dijo.

Obediente, Harry se sentó tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras Hermione daba una patada al suelo y emprendía el vuelo hacia el castillo.

…

Al día siguiente, luego de que Hermione fuera a desayunar y a cursar sus materias, Harry se quedó solo en la habitación de la chica en Hogwarts, recostado en la cama. El dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba salir de la cama, y se había quedado allí durmiendo luego de saludarla. No creía que fuera a haber ningún problema, ya que Hermione dormía sola allí, pero aun así se puso algo nervioso. ¿Y si un elfo doméstico entraba a limpiar? Debían hacerlo a esa hora del día, ya que no había muchas más alternativas.

Harry entonces vio que en la mesita de luz de Hermione había un folleto con el dibujo de un elfo doméstico. Lo tomó y lo leyó:

Hogwarts libre de elfos domésticos

Desde este año, y en respuesta a varios pedidos de la comunidad mágica luego de la famosa nota escrita por Harry Potter, Hogwarts ha liberado a todos sus elfos domésticos. Luego de darles la libertad a todos, les han otorgado empleo remunerado en el colegio a aquellos que quisieron, y a los que no se les dio una jugosa indemnización para que pasaran cómodos el resto de sus vidas en libertad disfrutando sus vidas. Aunque algunos de ellos aún tienen casi quinientos años de vida por delante, como directora me he asegurado que mantendré la mensualidad de estos durante todo el tiempo que Hogwarts siga existiendo conmigo a cargo, para indemnizar la esclavitud a la que han estado sometidos hace siglos en el colegio.

Este gran avance hacia los recientemente reconocidos derechos de los elfos nos llena de orgullo como escuela. Instamos a todos los estudiantes a tratar con respeto a los elfos que quedan trabajando en el colegio.

Además, debemos recordarles que, debido a la ausencia de muchos elfos, ahora los alumnos serán instados a mantener el orden y limpieza en sus habitaciones y salas comunes, actitud que deberían haber tenido siempre, pero que ahora se controlará más que nunca. A todos los prefectos, insto a estar alertas en todo momento a las actitudes de poca higiene de los estudiantes, para corregirlas de inmediato.

Directora Minerva McGonagall

Harry terminó de leer, conmovido de que su nota en El Profeta hubiera tenido que ver con eso. ¿Por qué Hermione nunca le había dicho nada? No había dudas de que esa nota había tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Hermione empezara a fijarse en él… Quizás el motivo por el que no le había hablado al respecto era que tenían tantas otras cosas en qué pensar, y tantos problemas más urgentes…

Harry suspiró hondo. Aquel año no iba como había pensado. Pensaba que se dedicaría a descansar, a administrar su tienda en el Callejón Diagon, a estudiar para ser auror, a pasar tiempo con Ron. Nada de eso se había cumplido. Todo había sido revuelto y acabado patas arriba.

Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que hace tiempo quería hablar con alguien de Hogwarts. Ya que estaba allí en ese momento, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Harry se puso de pie, se vistió, se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y salió del cuarto. Avanzó con precaución por la sala común y salió al pasillo del séptimo piso. Luego de recorrer un buen tramo por el pasillo, lo que como siempre que volvía le trajo muchos recuerdos y nostalgia, finalmente llegó a la escalera de caracol y la subió para entrar al aula de la profesora Trelawney.

No había alumnos. El aula parecía vacía. No debía ser horario de clases con ella en ese momento.

-¿Profesora? –preguntó, aun invisible.

De pronto, una silla giró sobre sí misma y reveló a la profesora Trelawney. Con el mismo aspecto de siempre, miraba desconcertada hacia el lugar donde estaba Harry.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Oh, lo siento –Harry se quitó el encantamiento y se reveló ante ella-. Soy yo. Harry Potter.

-Ah sí, claro –la profesora se acomodó los anteojos de botella-. Te vi venir, claro. He percibido tu aura desde que entraste al castillo.

-Vaya –Harry fingió estar impresionado-. ¿Así que me ha sentido desde hace media hora, cuando ingresé al castillo por primera vez?

-Sí, desde ese momento –ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, y Harry tuvo que reprimir los deseos de reír por la tomada de pelo que le había hecho.

-Lo siento, sé que no soy más alumno –dijo él-. Pero estaba preguntándome… Si podía hablar un minuto con usted, si no estaba ocupada.

-Claro, no hay problema, toma asiento.

-Gracias.

Harry se sentó ante ella, se aclaró la garganta y la miró un tanto nervioso.

-Me he quedado pensando en la predicción que me hizo el año pasado –dijo entonces, yendo al grano.

-Ah, sí, eso –ella asintió nuevamente-. La predicción que te hice luego de terminada la segunda guerra mágica, luego de que vencieras a Lord Voldemort. Cómo olvidarla.

-Sí, esa misma –Harry respiró hondo-. Para mí fue algo muy reconfortante, ese día. Aún estaba agotado por todo lo que había pasado, y debo admitir que cuando usted se acercó a proponerme leerme el aura, para asegurarse de que mi experiencia de morir… y luego volver… no me hubiera afectado el alma… bueno, debo admitir que en el momento pensé que eran puras patrañas.

-No me extraña –dijo ella, con algo de enojo.

-Pero acepté porque algo en mí había cambiado –admitió-. Y en un segundo pensamiento, ya no lo creí así. Así que después, cuando me leyó el futuro y me mostró esa escena que tendría lugar 19 años después, en la estación King Cross, despidiendo a mis hijos que empezarían la escuela de Hogwarts… casado con Ginny, y Ron con Hermione, debo decir que me lo creí totalmente y pensé que se cumpliría.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

Harry frunció el ceño y la miró con seriedad.

-Todo se desmoronó ahora. Ginny murió. Yo me puse de novio con Hermione. Es obvio que ese futuro jamás llegará a cumplirse.

-¿Te gustaba ese futuro, muchacho? –le preguntó ella.

Harry se detuvo un instante reflexionando esa pregunta.

-No sé si me gustaba, pero se suponía que eso era lo que iba a pasar. El hecho de que haya resultado todo tan distinto es algo que me preocupa, que me tiene todo el día estresado. Porque no dejo de sentir que eso era lo que "debía ser", y por lo tanto todo lo que está pasando ahora "está mal". El solo pensar en eso me produce jaquecas. Se suponía que viviríamos vidas tranquilas, que me casaría con Ginny… Claro que si besé a Hermione es porque dentro de mí no quería ese final, supongo. Pero desde que rompí esta predicción, haciendo las cosas de forma distinta a como usted me había dicho, siento que estoy viviendo una realidad que no es la real. Como si este curso de eventos no pudiera ser el "oficial", como si lo hubiera inventado una persona que no es la misma que escribió toda la historia antes, hasta el día de hoy. Estoy teniendo ataques de pánico, y creo que se deben a que yo creía que el resto de mi vida conduciría a esos "19 años después" que usted me había mostrado el año pasado en esa bola de cristal, y que todo estaba controlado para ir allí. Cuando todo empezó a salir distinto, empecé a sufrir ese descontrol, me afecta cada día de mi vida porque sé que estamos viviendo una realidad "alternativa", que no puede ser la "real".

Trelawney lo miró y, para sorpresa de Harry, sonrió.

-No hay una única realidad, muchacho –le dijo, mirándolo con compasión-. Ese es el verdadero secreto de la adivinación. Esa profecía que te hice el año pasado fue mi última profecía, hasta el día de hoy, así que la recuerdo con claridad. Pero no existe un librito sobre nuestras cabezas, muchacho, que tenga escrito todo lo que pasará de aquí en adelante. Uno predice el futuro en base a probabilidades. Existen infinitos caminos en tu futuro, cada uno de ellos sale de una decisión o evento diferente. Cada comida que elegiste cocinar determina, como en un efecto mariposa, con quién te casarás en veinte años. Cuando te leí el futuro, el año pasado, había un 90% de caminos en tu futuro que conducían a ese día, en la estación King Cross, casado con Ginny. Era muy certero. Más allá de las decisiones que tomaras, un 90% de los caminos que eligieras para tu futuro terminaban en ese día. Pero no eran el 100%. Algo que decidiste, alguna pequeña cosa, te terminó llevando por otro camino, uno de los del 10% restante, y ahora estás viviendo ese camino.

-Fue mi decisión de besar a Hermione, seguramente.

-No lo creo. De hecho, suelen ser las pequeñas decisiones. Como comer carne en vez de verduras, por ejemplo. No tienes idea. Quizás en julio decidiste comprar tres botellas de cerveza de manteca en vez de dos, y eso desencadenó este futuro que estás viviendo. La adivinación es muy complicada. Pero no te preocupes, muchacho, no eres solo tú: el mundo en que vivimos es el resultado de las decisiones de miles de millones de personas a la vez.

-Entonces, ¿no debo preocuparme de haber alterado el curso de las cosas?

-Oh, muchacho, mis años me enseñan cosas nuevas cada día. He aprendido que querer conocer el futuro siempre puede ser muy agotador. Más que preocuparte, agradece que tienes la libertad de elegir y hacer tu propio futuro. Disfruta de los cambios de la vida. ¿Qué podría ser más aburrido que saberlo todo desde el principio?

Harry asintió, y sorprendentemente sonrió.

-Gracias, profesora.

-No, de nada muchacho -lo miró con una sonrisa maternal-. Ahora vete del castillo antes de que le diga a McGonagall que estás metiéndote ilegalmente aquí.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.

…

Pasaron los días y llegó marzo. Harry no había vuelto a sufrir de ataques de pánico. Controlaba el calendario lunar con preocupación cada día, cada vez faltaba menos para la luna llena.

Harry seguía viviendo en su casa, pero Hermione cumplió su palabra y no volvió a ir. Ron estuvo ausente esas semanas porque tenía un partido de la liga en Alemania, el cual lo tuvo ocupado mucho tiempo y por suerte el equipo inglés acabó ganando frente a los alemanes, en Berlín.

Harry retomó sus estudios, con materias nuevas. Sus nuevos profesores le enseñaron nuevas cosas que le sirvieron para aplicar en su propia investigación sobre El Cazador de Brujas. También tuvo tiempo para trabajar en el Ministerio (ya no más intervenido por Jacob Greyback) y para administrar su tienda, junto a Neville y Philip.

Finalmente, cuando Ron regresó a Inglaterra, luego de una breve doble celebración con él (cumpleaños y victoria en su partido), planificaron su reunión con el grupo de lucha que se había formado. Decidieron no retrasar las cosas y llamaron a la reunión lo antes posible.

Ese día, todos se encontraron en la casa de los Weasley, y se reunieron en torno a la mesa para discutir la posibilidad de un golpe contra El Cazador de Brujas.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí -dijo Malfoy, mirando a su alrededor.

Varios Weasley lo miraron sin decir nada. Les habían hecho prometer que no lo atacarían.

-Pero viniste -dijo Harry.

-Sí. Ambos queremos acabar con ese tipo -señaló a Goyle, que estaba a su lado con cara de querer suicidarse. Malfoy lo habría arrastrado allí casi a la fuerza.

-Podremos hacerlo mejor juntos -dijo Harry-. Quería esperar a que estén aquí para decirles esto, delante de los demás, pero siento haber desconfiado de ustedes en el verano. Seguramente sabrán que sospeché de su familia, por lo que pasó.

-Papá era el que tuvo esa locura de querer ser amigo de los Weasley -dijo Draco, y no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco. Harry vio que Ron apretaba los dientes. -Yo no tuve nada que ver. Deberían pedirle disculpas a él.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? -soltó George, sin poder contenerse.

-George, dijimos que seríamos amables con él -dijo Hermione.

-Luego de haber hecho un juramento inquebrantable, y ahora poder gritar libremente que JACOB GREYBACK ERA "G" -dijo esto último muy fuerte, ahora que podía se andaba gritando eso por todos lados todo el día-, faltar a la promesa que te hice, Hermione, sobre no atacar a Draco… se siente como masticar gragueas con la boca abierta. Juego de niños.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero matar a ese tipo -dijo Draco, contestando a la pregunta-. Y quizás no tenga tantas ganas de esta reconciliación familiar como mi papá, pero sé que lamentablemente ustedes son buenos magos, y si no podemos unirnos entre todos quizás no podamos vencerlo por separado.

-¿Por qué quieres vencerlo? -preguntó Charlie-. Nunca pensé que a los Malfoy les importara demasiado que un mago oscuro se alzara al poder.

-Quizás nunca conociste bien a un Malfoy -dijo Draco, frío.

-No te ofendas, pero él tiene motivos para decirlo -dijo Ron-. Tú mismo eras un mortífago, no puedes negarlo.

-Voldemort lo obligó -dijo Harry, pensando que si seguían atacándolo entre todos acabaría por irse-. ¿Verdad?

-En parte, sí -se encogió de hombros con rebeldía-. ¿Y qué si no me obligó? Este tipo cazador no me cae bien. Quiero que se muera de una vez. Es un imbécil. Hace lo que hace sin ningún tipo de motivos, mata magos sangre pura y dice que lo hace "por diversión"…

-Conque de eso se trata -Hermione se cruzó de brazos-. Lo quieres muerto porque está matando a tus preciosos sangre pura.

-Hermione -Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Malfoy la percibió, miró a la chica y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Entonces sonrió ampliamente. Mostrando sus dientes parejos y relucientes, se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla mientras miraba al par muy divertido.

-Están saliendo, ustedes. ¿No? Me gusta la pareja.

Ron le lanzó una mirada que habría congelado las calurosas playas de Bahlearis Island.

-Mejor hablemos de El Cazador de Brujas, Malfoy -dijo George, y Harry vio que tomaba a Ron por un brazo, como temiendo que este saltara de su asiento para atacar a Draco-. La idea es evitar asesinatos, no hacerlos.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros de nuevo y miró a Harry.

-Tú eres el fortachón -le dijo, en tono algo burlón-. Dime, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Bien -Harry tomó aliento, le lanzó una rápida mirada a Ron y luego se dirigió a Malfoy-. Más allá de nuestras diferencias, reconocemos que eres un muy buen mago. Nosotros tenemos herramientas para atacar a El Cazador de Brujas. Lo que necesitamos, además de un par de varitas extra, es pensar en una forma de dar con él. De atraparlo.

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry.

-Pues esperen a que ataque de vuelta -dijo-. Quiere tu capa. Úsala como señuelo.

Harry se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativo.

-Sí. Claro que no usaré la verdadera capa, porque no podemos correr ese riesgo.

-No. Usa la verdadera -dijo Draco.

-¿Qué use la verdadera? -Neville miró a Malfoy indignado-. Ahora me queda claro que en verdad quieres ayudar a El Cazador de Brujas.

-No entiendes, Longbottom. No me sorprende -Harry cerró los ojos, pensando que hubiera ayudado que Draco se ahorrara ese último comentario. -Este tipo es un mago tenebroso, obviamente se maneja con las artes oscuras. Esta clase de sujetos huelen la falsedad de una capa invisible barata a dos cuadras de distancia. Él siente la presencia de un objeto mágico valioso, original, no una imitación. Se dará cuenta a diez kilómetros de distancia que la capa es falsa.

-Dos cuadras… no son diez kilómetros -Luna se puso a contar con sus dedos. Malfoy la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Entonces -Harry retomó la charla-. Crees que deberíamos atraerlo con la capa verdadera.

Harry no le había dicho a nadie dónde había escondido la verdadera capa. Para hacerlo, había imaginado que era Voldemort y tenía que esconder uno de sus Horcruxes. Consideró que solo pensando así podría ocultarla donde nadie fuera a hallarla jamás.

-¿Y si consigue robárnosla? -preguntó Oliver-. Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

-Conseguiría su objetivo. El Amo de la Muerte -Charlie puso cara de preocupación-. Ya nadie podrá detenerlo.

-No podemos dejar que consiga esa capa, bajo ninguna circunstancia -dijo Hermione, y miró a Harry alarmada-. No creo que entiendas lo que está en juego aquí, Draco. Debe haber otra forma.

-Bien, como quieran -Malfoy alzó las manos, como insinuando que no tenía ningún problema-. Solo vine a ver si podíamos armar un plan entre todos para matar al tipo. Esta es mi idea. Si alguien tiene una mejor, dígala.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Excepto Goyle, que no parecía estar pensando nada. Se hurgaba el oído con un dedo y luego se lo chupaba. Hermione lo miraba con asco.

-Creo que él tiene razón -dijo Luna-. No hay otra forma. Si solo esperamos y no hacemos nada, de cualquier forma seguirá matando.

-Si vamos a hacerlo -empezó Ron-, si vamos a atacarlo con ese plan, tiene que ser infalible.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto -dijo Evangelina, negando con la cabeza.

-No podemos correr ningún riesgo -dijo Oliver-. No puede conseguir la verdadera capa, pase lo que pase.

-Bien, ¿quién vota por este plan? -dijo Malfoy, y alzó la mano. Al ver que Goyle seguía chupándose el dedo, distraído, le dio un codazo y este alzó la mano también.

Harry miró alrededor, a ver quién más alzaba la mano. Para su sorpresa, vio que Ron la tenía en alto. Oliver y Luna también alzaron la mano. Luego de que la chica lanzara una mirada a su nuevo novio, Neville la levantó también.

Malfoy contó rápidamente las manos alzadas.

-Seis de once -declaró-. Mayoría. ¿Cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? ¿Hoy mismo, o…?

El muchacho sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una manzana verde y le dio un mordisco, mientras se reclinaba en la silla con cara de satisfacción. Harry alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba. Entonces miró a Hermione, y esta le devolvió una mirada que parecía decir: "si no hay alternativa…"

-Hagamos una nueva reunión, este fin de semana -sugirió Harry-. Todos traigan ideas por escrito. Sobre todo, pensemos en cómo asegurarnos que el plan sea realmente infalible.

-Tengo un prototipo de arma que podría ayudar -dijo George-. Trabajaré en eso para tenerlo listo. Oliver, ven a mi casa mañana si puedes, así lo hacemos juntos. Eres casi tan bueno como yo construyendo ahora.

-Si, claro -dijo él.

-Genial -dijo Harry-. Neville y Luna, si pueden consigan toda la información que encuentren sobre hechizos y encantamientos para proteger la capa, para que aunque él la vea y sienta, no pueda tomarla. ¿Quizás alguna planta, Neville?

-No sé si exactamente para eso -dijo Neville-. Pero hay un nabo tibetano que sirve para desmoleculizar objetos. Es como si estuvieran allí, pero no puedes tomarlos. Investigaré.

-Eso es perfecto -dijo Harry-. Bien. Hasta el fin de semana, entonces.

-Hasta el finde, jefesito -Malfoy le guiñó un ojo, y Harry puso los suyos en blanco, mientras recogía sus cosas.

Los invitados salieron afuera y se fueron desapareciendo para regresar cada uno a sus casas. Harry se quedó allí solo con Ron, Hermione, y Charlie. Este último anunció que se iba a su habitación y se fue escaleras arriba.

-¿Quieren venir a casa? –preguntó Ron. Harry ya había estado un par de veces en el nuevo apartamento de Ron, que estaba en Londres, pero fuera del Callejón Diagon. Lo había comprado con un crédito que sacó en Gringotts y lo pagaba con sus ingresos en Sortilegios Weasley.

-Sí, claro –dijo Harry.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que estudiar para los ÉXTASIS –dijo Hermione-. Estoy atrasadísima.

-Cuándo no –dijo Ron, con ironía.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa y entonces se despidió de ambos, salió al patio y se desapareció.

-Vamos para casa –dijo Ron-. Quiero mostrarte la nueva escoba que me compré.

-¿Te compraste una nueva escoba? No me dijiste nada. Sabes que yo vendo, ¿verdad? Podrías haberme dicho y te conseguía alguna buena con descuento.

-Claro, si te la compré a ti –dijo él, y soltó una risotada-. Hice los arreglos con Neville, me consiguió una Nimbus de las que salieron nuevas el año pasado a muy bajo precio y con entrega inmediata. Hasta me consiguió que viniera con kit limpiador incluido sin cargo adicional.

-Oh, genial –Harry rio de que Ron le hubiera comprado algo a él sin siquiera haberse él enterado, y por un momento se sintió como si volvieran a ser amigos igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-¿A dónde se fue todo el mundo? –dijo la señora Weasley, apareciendo de pronto con una bandeja repleta de galletas dulces y jugo de naranja.

-Todos se fueron, mamá –dijo Ron-. Pero me alegra que lo hayan hecho antes de que tú te aparecieras con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo casi veinte años, mamá, no puedes aparecerte ante mis amigos con galletas y jugo de naranja.

-Tú no tienes veinte años –la señora Weasley dejó la bandeja y entonces convocó unas bolsas con su varita-. Ven, ayúdame con esta ropa para lavar, hijo. ¿Quieres llevarla al lavadero? Son muchas bolsas.

-Mamá, pero estoy de visita ahora, ya no vivo aquí –se quejó él.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! No voy a repetirlo.

Rezongando, Ron agitó su varita e hizo levitar las bolsas, y se fue con ellas hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-Yo lo ayudo –dijo Harry, sacando su varita y caminando tras él, pero la señora Weasley lo detuvo.

-No, no, Harry, ¿podrías ayudarme con otra cosa tú?

-Sí, claro.

-Bill llegará mañana, vienen a pasar unos días con Fleur mientras les cambian el piso de su casa. Uno diría que con magia los pisos se cambian enseguida, ¿verdad? Pero no. Les pasaron tres días de demora, una locura. En fin, Bill ya me dejó su bolso por medio de red flú, pero me duele la espalda hoy para andar subiendo las escaleras. ¿Te importaría dejarlo en el cuarto que solía ser de George? Se quedarán allí.

-Sí, ningún problema –dijo Harry.

-Gracias, querido.

Harry hizo levitar el pesado bolso de Bill y lo subió por las escaleras de La Madriguera hasta llegar al cuarto que solían ocupar Fred y George. Abrió la puerta, entró y se quedó mirándolo.

Le producía tanta nostalgia estar allí, en el cuarto donde tantas veces había visto a Fred hacer travesuras. Era sencillamente horrible que él ya no estuviera allí. Y el solo pensar que Ginny tampoco…

De la distracción, por estar pensando aquello, olvidó mantener el hechizo de levitación, y la valija de Bill cayó al piso de golpe y se abrió de par en par por el impacto.

Harry se acercó a pasos largos y se dispuso a cerrarla.

Pero, entonces, algo llamó su atención. Algo que sobresalía por debajo de una pila de pantalones.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry miró por encima de su hombro, y luego de cerciorarse que nadie lo veía levantó los pantalones de Bill para ver mejor el objeto que estaba debajo.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Harry se quedó de piedra, duro, sin mover un músculo. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-No es posible –dijo en voz alta, o quizás solo pensó en decirlo, pero no emitió sonido.

Empezó a respirar agitado, muy nervioso. Sus ojos veían aquello, pero su cerebro no lo creía.

De pronto, unas voces empezaron a sonar en su cabeza. La voz de Jacob Greyback diciendo "no puedo decirlo" cuando le preguntaron quién era él, y "es un hombre lobo, el más feroz de todos".

"No es Fenrir Greyback, él ha muerto", había dicho Harry.

"Es un hombre lobo, el más feroz de todos. Uno que no necesita convertirse para atacar". Eso había dicho Jacob.

-Bill –dijo Harry en voz alta, pero pareciéndole imposible que su descubrimiento fuera real. Aunque tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Aunque Bill hubiera sido mordido por Greyback y, aparentemente, no desarrollado ningún efecto secundario por eso…

O eso habían creído ellos.

Aunque Jacob había dicho: "Uno que no necesita convertirse para atacar".

Harry sujetó aquel objeto en sus manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza, escéptico, negándose a creerlo.

Aunque tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Porque Bill había sido el único Weasley en no ir con ellos a Malfoy's Resort. El único que no había estado allí presente cuando eso ocurrió. El único que no había asistido al partido de Quidditch del asesinato y por ende no estaba allí con los demás.

Harry se quedó mirando la máscara de lobo que tenía en la mano. Era la misma máscara exacta que había visto en la cara del mago oscuro en cada una de sus apariciones.

Bill Weasley era El Cazador de Brujas.


	26. El lobo

26\. El lobo

Harry sostuvo la máscara en su mano, miró con atención cada detalle de esta, se trató de convencer de que su reciente descubrimiento no era tal cosa, pero no pudo. No había dudas: Bill tenía que ser el Cazador de Brujas. ¿Cómo sino se podía explicar que su máscara estuviera escondida en su bolso?

-¿Harry? –gritó alguien desde debajo de las escaleras-. Harry, ¿estás allí aún? ¡Vamos! –era Ron-. ¡Apurémonos! ¡Así te enseño antes que anochezca cómo hago la "atrapada de Waikovski" con la nueva Nimbus!

Harry no soltó la máscara. En cambio, la llevó consigo y bajó las escaleras sin borrar la terrible expresión de su rostro. Cuando Ron lo vio bajar lentamente las escaleras, vio su rostro y enseguida supo que pasaba algo.

-¿Qué ocu…?

Ron también vio la máscara, y se quedó en silencio.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Del bolso de Bill –dijo Harry, sin pensarlo-. Se abrió, y esto estaba adentro.

-Imposible –Ron negó con la cabeza, sin dudar en su negación.

Harry bajó los últimos escalones y se reunió con él. Seguía mirando la máscara, en silencio. Ron no dijo nada. Pasó un largo rato, donde Harry seguía mirando la máscara con expresión de aturdimiento total y Ron seguía negando con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

-Debe haber algún error –dijo entonces Ron-. Bill… Bill no…

Pero no dijo nada más. Harry pudo percibir cómo el cerebro de Ron comenzaba a mover engranajes y se ponía en marcha como una locomotora. El chico dejó de negar con la cabeza, pero igualmente no cambiaba su rostro de negación.

-No es posible –dijo entonces, y hasta se le escapó una sonrisa nerviosa, seguramente producto de la imposibilidad de aceptar aquello-. No. En serio. No puede ser.

Harry siguió sin decir nada.

-¡Bill no puede ser! –gritó Ron entonces, cambiando su sonrisa por un grito de desesperación, ojos llorosos y labios temblando.

-¿Qué está pasan…? –la señora Weasley se acercó con un plato y un repasador en la mano. Cuando vio la máscara en manos de Harry, dejó escapar un grito y el plato se le cayó y se hizo añicos. -¿De dónde…?

-Dice que estaba en el bolso de Bill –dijo Ron.

-¿Qué? No, no es posible…

La reacción de la señora Weasley fue idéntica a la de Ron: primero negación, luego suspenso y reflexión silenciosa, aún con rostro de negación; luego sonrisa nerviosa, indicando que no iba a creer eso de su hijo; y finalmente un gemido de angustia, llevándose la mano a la boca y derramando una lágrima. Ese último momento era aquel en el que la verdad acababa de caer sobre ella, y se daba cuenta de que eso tenía sentido, y de que tenía que ser real. Porque no podía haber más de una máscara de lobo tenebrosa y sanguinaria como esa, representando un lobo con colmillos feroces, ojos rojos y expresión maligna. No parecía tener agujeros para mirar ni para respirar; quizás podía ver a través de ella mediante magia.

-Necesito sentarme –la señora Weasley caminó hasta el sofá, mientras Harry limpiaba los pedazos del plato con la varita y Ron acompañaba a su madre y se sentaba junto a ella. Mientras que ella se sentó con expresión ahora ausente y distanciada, Ron se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Mi familia no necesitaba esto –dijo Ron, volviendo a negar con la cabeza aún con las manos tapándole la cara-. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado… ¿qué más puede ocurrirnos? Dime, ¿qué más? ¡Mierda!

Harry no dijo una palabra. Se quedó mirando el suelo.

-Habrá pasado cuando lo mordió Greyback, ¿verdad? –dijo Ron-. Ahí habrá empezado.

-No, no tenía ningún efecto secundario –aseguró la señora Weasley-. Lo hemos comprobado. Se hizo exámenes médicos.

-¿De quién? –preguntó entonces Harry.

-Pues, de Madame Pomfrey, en Hogwarts. Luego del ataque. Ella lo examinó y aseguró que estaba bien. Su opinión profesional es suficiente para mí. Nos quedamos tranquilos de que no tenía nada grave.

-Quizás el efecto fue más sutil, mamá –dijo Ron-. O quizás no tuvo ningún efecto secundario en el momento, y luego de unos meses empezó a desarrollarse.

Harry empezó a reflexionar sobre aquello. Parecía raro que Bill, solo por haber desarrollado poderes de hombre lobo, quizás incluso menores a los de otros hombres lobo, hubiera de pronto salido a matar magos y brujas de formas sanguinarias en estado humano y con una máscara. Solo pensar en Lupin, que en estado humano era excelente persona, e incluso en sus momentos de lobo no reía a carcajadas mientras mataba a una víctima, hacía que aquello pareciera extraño.

-Aquí debe haber algo más –dijo entonces, compartiendo sus pensamientos-. Piensen en Lupin… él era excelente persona en estado humano. Al hacerse hombre lobo podía haber llegar a matar, si no hubiera estado tomando poción, pero no me lo imagino riendo y hablando normalmente como hace El Cazador de Brujas. Parece la personalidad de otro tipo de hombre lobo. Como Fenrir Greyback.

Harry sabía que no podía tratarse de Greyback, porque estaba muerto, pero dijo eso más que nada para calmar a la señora Weasley.

-Vamos a buscarlo -dijo Ron.

-Esperen -la señora Weasley tenía cara de susto-. Yo iré a buscarlo.

-Claro que no, mamá. No irás sola.

-Ustedes no pueden ir…

-Tranquila, señora Weasley, nada pasará -dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarla-. Solo hablaremos con él.

-Vamos todos -dijo ella entonces-. Pero déjenme hablar a mí.

Entonces salió al exterior, giró sobre sí misma y desapareció. Harry y Ron fueron rápidamente tras ella.

Los tres se aparecieron en Shell Cottage. La casa se veía igual que el año anterior. No había signos de que nada extraño hubiera pasado en el ínterin.

-No hay nadie -Ron había entrado a la casa y ya salía de allí-. Hice un homenum revelio.

-Busquemos igualmente -Harry pensaba en los aparatos de George. Entraron y buscaron por toda la casa, pero realmente no había nadie.

-Esperemos aquí -dijo la señora Weasley-. Le escribiré mientras.

Pero Bill nunca apareció. Fleur tampoco. Otros Weasley llegaron allí posteriormente, otras lechuzas fueron enviadas, pero los días pasaron sin rastros de Bill o Fleur.

Esto era extraño, porque supuestamente irían a casa de los Weasley al día siguiente. Su ausencia y la coincidencia con el descubrimiento de la máscara hizo que reportaran de inmediato su desaparición al Ministerio, al que por insistencia de la señora Weasley no se notificó de la máscara.

Cuando pasaron suficientes días, no hubo dudas de que coincidentemente, Bill y Fleur habían desaparecido.

Ese fin de semana se hizo la reunión del grupo para capturar a El Cazador de Brujas. Previamente, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlie y George tuvieron una reunión privada sin los demás.

-No podemos seguir con esto -dijo Charlie-. Si realmente es Bill, lo que por supuesto significaría que no es por su voluntad, sino que está bajo el maleficio Imperius o algo similar… ¿deberíamos seguir con un plan para capturarlo que puede poner en peligro su vida?

-No es Bill -dijo Ron-. Alguien más usó esa máscara, lo capturó y la puso en su bolso. Si no, no habría desaparecido justo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Harry iba a descubrir su máscara por abrir accidentalmente su bolso, para decidir darse a la fuga con Fleur? Es un engaño. Alguien quiere que creamos eso.

Harry solía pensar que cuando discutían teorías de crímenes, en general Ron era el que decía la teoría que resultaba ser falsa (como su teoría del año anterior de que Dumbledore seguía vivo, al ver el patronus que Harry había recibido en verdad por parte de Snape). Pero en esa ocasión, le dio la razón.

-Ron tiene razón. Sigamos con el plan. Atrapémoslo.

-Claro, porque no es tu hermano -dijo George, resentido-. Lo siento. Siento mucho que las ganas que tienen de atrapar a este mago los haga olvidar que hemos perdido dos hermanos en menos de un año… Pero yo no perderé a otro hermano más.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Harry se sintió terrible. Ginny había muerto para salvarlo a él, después de todo.

-Está bien, no opinaré -Harry se cruzó de brazos-. Ustedes son sus hermanos, decidan ustedes. Me parecerá bien lo que sea que digan de hacer.

-Bill no correrá peligro, George –dijo Ron-. Piensa un poco. Si lo tienen prisionero, ¿será algo bueno esperar más? ¿Y si los tienen capturados, a él y a Fleur? ¿Qué ganamos con esperar?

-Si es así, el Cazador de Brujas, en caso de no ser Bill, nos hará saber que los tiene prisioneros –dijo George-. Siempre lo hace. Puede sacar noticias en El Profeta a su antojo, por si no lo notaste. Y le gusta ser muy público.

-Yo digo que hay chances de que Bill esté bajo un Imperius, y si seguimos con el plan algo malo le pase –dijo Charlie.

-Podemos reformular el plan -dijo Hermione-. Usar la capa como cebo, todo como se dijo, pero advirtiendo a los demás que no ataquen.

-No podemos decirles el por qué no atacar -discutió George-. No tiene sentido. Cancelemos el plan.

Lo dijo de forma determinante, dejando a los demás en un nuevo instante de silencio.

-Posterguemos el plan -sugirió Harry-. Hasta que aparezca Bill. Digamos a los demás que en este momento estamos buscándolo, así que lo dejaremos para luego de esto.

Se miraron entre sí, algunos más convencidos que otros.

-De acuerdo –dijo Charlie, con una mueca que indicaba que no era el plan perfecto, pero que le parecía bien.

Ron también hizo un gesto similar. Así lo hicieron, entonces.

Sin embargo, como Harry se imaginó, las otras personas que habían ido a la anterior reunión, pero no a esta nueva reunión más acotada estaban ansiosos de ejecutar el plan y no lo entendieron tan bien.

-Entendemos la situación de Bill y Fleur -dijo Oliver-. Pero tienen que entender que habrá más casos así si no actuamos.

-Habíamos preparado cosas para hoy -dijo Neville-. Podemos hacerlo solos sino. Luna, Draco…

-No -dijo Malfoy, para sorpresa de Harry-. Vine aquí con ustedes porque quiero muerto a ese tipo, y no puedo solo. O bueno, con él…-se quedó mirando a Goyle, que en vez de escuchar se hurgaba la nariz con un dedo-. Así que tenemos que hacerlo todos, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tiene sino?

Harry asintió, y eso dejó zanjada la cuestión. Se separaron con la promesa de reunirse cuando fuera el momento del ataque. También votaron un nombre para el grupo, que fue una idea de Hermione para justificar el haberse reunido ese día si no iban a llevar a cabo el plan. La votación la ganó Malfoy: el chico propuso llamarse "Los Guardianes del Mundo Mágico". Ganó siete a cuatro, contra "Lxs brujas y magos Feministxs", propuesto por Hermione.

-No entiendo qué tiene de feminista todo este asunto de El Cazador de Brujas –dijo Luna, sin entender la propuesta de Hermione, luego de votar por Malfoy.

-Se llama Cazador de Brujas, Luna, no magos –dijo ella, en su defensa-. Además, nadie dijo que el nombre del grupo debía ser solo para esta batalla.

-No me entiendan mal, por favor, no tengo intenciones de seguir con ustedes luego de esto –dijo Malfoy, con una mueca-. Pero bueno, de todos los nombres que puede haber… sí, creo que me gusta este –se encogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Finalmente, y luego de una breve discusión, accedieron al pedido de Hermione de reescribirlo como "L s Guardian s del Mundo Mágico".

Luego de eso, pasó un mes. Un mes sin demasiado en la vida de Harry, más que la rutina diaria (Academia, local en Callejón Diagón con Neville, empleo en el Ministerio…)

Bill y Fleur no aparecieron.

Al mismo tiempo, la Academia se puso muy difícil, con mucho entrenamiento práctico: Harry tenía que luchar a toda velocidad en duelos con sus compañeros cada día, duelos acalorados con rayos de luz y chispas saliendo de sus varitas uno tras otro a toda velocidad, con increíblemente veloces movimientos de varita. Les adicionaron horas en el gimnasio y entrenamiento físico a las clases, por lo que Harry pasó horas y horas entrenando de forma dura en un gimnasio de magos, corriendo a velocidad en una pista de running, practicando movimientos de lucha, reflejos y giros. Había maquinas mágicas para conseguir agilidad con elásticos que se movían solos, camas elásticas que lo lanzaban diez metros en el aire, usando un hechizo para aterrizar, y bolas mágicas que iban hacia él y debía esquivar. Luego de dos semanas, había crecido su masa muscular de forma muy rápida e impresionante. Y se sentía en mejor forma que nunca, capaz de correr a muchos kilómetros por hora, más de lo normal, saltar a grandes alturas y moverse con muchísima agilidad.

Por otro lado, mientras sentía que la Academia lo formaba más que nunca para enfrentar a su enemigo, Artículos de Quidditch Potter se le volvió aburrido y desgastante, al punto que empezó a pensar en vendérselo a Neville, que lo disfrutaba mucho y se sentía a gusto manejando el negocio. Y su empleo en el Ministerio era realmente tedioso, ordenando archivos y sellando documentos, pero por suerte era de pocas horas diarias, y el dinero le servía.

Cuando llegaron los días de luna llena, Harry sintió temor. Pasó las noches mirando por la ventana, esperando algo, pero nada pasó. Como había ocurrido antes, había meses en que el Cazador de Brujas no aparecía en luna llena. Marzo fue, por suerte, uno de ellos.

Llegó abril, y con él un Harry nuevo: musculoso, veloz y preparado. Luego de una sesión de levantamiento de pesas de cien kilos, Harry volvió a casa, se preparó un licuado proteico con poción para el crecimiento de la masa muscular (había conseguido más de 10 kilos de puro músculo) y fue al castillo a dormir junto a Hermione.

-Estás todo durito -dijo ella, masajeando sus abdominales por bajo las sábanas-. Van a empezar a mirarte las chicas…

-Es parte del entrenamiento para auror -dijo él, dándole un beso-. ¿Te pondrás celosa?

-Quizás.

Se besaron y empezaron a hacer el amor. A pesar de que llevaban meses juntos, tocar y acariciar a Hermione no dejaba de volverlo loco.

Lo hicieron en la cama de Hermione en Hogwarts toda la noche, sin cesar un segundo. Harry parecía simplemente no cansarse. Hermione respiraba agitada y sudaba, y él disfrutaba el momento y sentía que podía continuar haciéndole el amor toda la noche y la mañana si quería.

Al día siguiente, Hermione tuvo que faltar a su primer período de clases.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó él, entrando a la habitación por la ventana con su escoba y un desayuno que había comprado en una confitería de Hogsmeade. Vio que Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, al parecer sin sentirse mejor, y de hecho con una mirada de susto.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido, llegando a su lado y tomándola de la mano-. ¿Estás bien?

-Algo pasó, Harry.

-¿Qué cosa? -la mente de Harry volaba a toda velocidad-. ¿Encontraron a Bill? ¿Volvió a aparecer el Cazador de Brujas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.


	27. El mensaje en la lápida

27\. El mensaje en la lápida

-¿Qué? –Harry estaba atónito. Su primera reacción fue el desconcierto. Luego lo embargó un instante de miedo y preocupación que poco a poco fue volviéndose algo más positivo, hasta que finalmente algo dentro suyo lo hizo sonreír. –Vaya… Eso… Eso es fantástico, Hermione.

-¿Lo crees? –dijo ella, con una expresión de mucha preocupación.

-Sí, claro que sí –Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Entonces la abrazó con ternura. Algo en ese abrazo le indicó que Hermione no se sentía tan feliz como él.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hoy, acabo de saberlo –dijo ella, acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-. Hay un hechizo… para saberlo.

-No me malinterpretes. Estoy muy feliz por eso. Pero… ¿no tomabas una poción? Ya sabes… para esto.

-Sí, lo hice –ella asintió, mirando el suelo-. Pero bueno… pasó.

-Está bien –Harry sonrió de nuevo-. Sé que en estos momentos estamos muy tensos. Con todo el tema de El Cazador de Brujas… Pero todo eso terminará pronto. Lo resolveremos. Y entonces podremos disfrutar de eso. Esto… es hermoso, de verdad, es una bendición.

Hermione no dijo nada. Seguía mirando al suelo.

-Escucha, tengo que ir a cursar ahora –dijo la chica-. Ya falté al primer período de clases. Pero necesito hablar contigo. De esto, claro, que hablemos bien. ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos esta noche en el centro de Hogsmeade?

-Sí, claro –Harry asintió, convencido también de que era necesario hablar, para tener en claro el momento de su relación en el que estaban entrando, y todo lo que eso implicaba. Si bien él se sentía totalmente preparado para afrontar este nuevo desafío, con sus nuevas fuentes de ingresos, y sus estudios que marchaban en orden, augurándole un buen futuro, pensó que era necesario tener sus perspectivas de futuro juntos bien en claro.

Por eso, esa noche, cuando se encontró con ella en Las Tres Escobas y se sentaron juntos a una mesa aislada, ordenando a Rosmerta dos cervezas de manteca y un plato de comida de mar frita para picar, Harry estaba confiado de que luego de esa noche las cosas estarían mejor que nunca con Hermione, que juntos tendrían bien definidos prósperos planes de futuro donde su nuevo bebé haría que armaran una familia hermosa y dándoles la posibilidad de vivir el resto de sus vidas los tres juntos, con amor y felicidad.

-Quiero abortarlo –dijo entonces ella, mirándolo a los ojos, con la taza de cerveza aferrada a la mano y expresión decidida.

-¿Qué? –Harry quedó en shock-. ¿Qué dices?

-Eso. Que quiero abortarlo.

-Pero… -Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Porque tengo dieciocho años, soy muy joven para tener un hijo.

-No es cierto. No somos tan jóvenes. Es decir, hay gente que tiene hijos a una edad menor que eso.

Hermione arqueó una sola ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que de verdad quieres eso? –le preguntó la chica-. ¿Quieres tener un bebé conmigo?

-Sí –dijo Harry, y la tomó de la mano-. Por favor, no lo hagas. Tengámoslo. Sé que podemos pasar juntos por esto.

-Harry, me halaga que digas eso –ella le dirigió una suerte de triste sonrisa-, pero lo abortaré.

Harry se quedó en silencio, procesando toda esa nueva información.

-Lo siento, Hermione… Entiendo que ya lo tienes decidido y todo… -se relamió los labios, que estaban secos-. Lo lamento, pero... voy a insistirte con esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No creo que esté bien… lo de abortar.

-¿Qué?

-No estoy a favor de eso. No me gusta.

-¿Estás en contra del aborto?

-Pues, sí –Harry se encogió de hombros-. No es que es algo que haya pensado demasiado… en mi vida. Pero sí, no me parece bien.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues –Harry estiró la palabra, pensando cómo contestar esa pregunta, bastante incómodo y nervioso-. Es que se trata de una vida… Jamás hablé de esto con nadie, ni nada, pero es algo que siempre pensé. Una vez que un bebé fue concebido… está vivo, ¿no?

-Pues no –dijo ella, tajante-. En este momento no es nada, hace muy poco tiempo que pasó esto, recién hoy me enteré. Y no me parece que tenga nada de malo abortar. Es solo un óvulo fecundado, no es más que eso. En San Mungo pueden sacármelo en cinco minutos.

-No creo que eso esté bien –llegado a ese punto de la conversación, Harry empezó a enojarse-. ¿Por qué no quieres tenerlo? ¿Es por mi culpa?

-¿Perdón? –Hermione también empezó a ponerse tensa. Ninguno había tocado la comida sobre la mesa.

-Sí, eso dije. ¿Es mi culpa? ¿No quieres tenerlo porque no quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Cuándo dije nada de eso?

-Si quisieras tener un futuro conmigo, ¿por qué no tenerlo?

-Dije claramente que era porque solo tengo dieciocho años.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No quieres vivir conmigo cuando tengas veinticinco? ¿O treinta? ¿O cincuenta?

Hermione abrió bien grandes los ojos.

-Creo que es muy pronto para decidir algo así.

-Pensé que me amabas –Harry estaba elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-Baja la voz, Harry, como si no fueras lo suficientemente famoso para que la gente a nuestro alrededor se interese por la conversación para encima hablar tan fuerte.

-Voy a hablar en el tono que sea necesario, para saber si me quieres. O qué significa esto para ti.

-Harry, ¿estás diciendo todo eso en serio? –Hermione le clavó la mirada con una mueca de incomprensión-. ¿Qué estás en contra del aborto y que quieres que tengamos este bebé para pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos? ¡Eso es una locura!

-¡No es una locura que te ame!

Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que se calle. Un par de cabezas en la mesa de al lado se giraron hacia ellos.

-Harry, no lo entiendes. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

-¿De qué hablas? Ahora eres tú la que dices cosas extrañas.

-Confía en mí, Harry. Por mucho que te quiero, y que tú me quieras, no podemos tener este bebé. No puedo tenerlo.

-¿Qué cosas no sé? Acabas de decir que hay muchas cosas que yo no sé.

-Exacto, muchas –ahora Hermione presionaba la taza contra la mesa con fuerza-. Y hay motivos para que no las sepas.

-Yo no te oculto cosas. Pensé que tú a mí tampoco.

-¡Harry, no lo entiendes! –ahora ella perdió la cabeza-. ¡No puedo tener un hijo! ¡No puedo ser madre! Me encantaría explicarte por qué, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Si es algo tan importante, creo que debería saberlo –dijo él, inclinándose sobre la mesa para hablarle más de cerca.

-Si te lo digo, cosas malas van a pasar –dijo ella, en tono misterioso.

Harry se quedó sin decir nada, sin dejar de mirarla con la misma expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué era eso que Hermione sabía y no quería decirle? ¿Por qué no podía tener un hijo? ¿O sólo lo decía para inventar una excusa para abortarlo?

-Creo que si no me dices el por qué quieres abortar a nuestro bebé, entonces no tengo por qué tener eso en consideración –dijo él, frío-. El bebé no es solo tuyo. La decisión debe ser de ambos. Me parecería bien tener en cuenta este extraño motivo que dices que tienes para no tenerlo, pero si no me lo dices, no puedo tenerlo en cuenta. Por otro lado, mi decisión personal es tenerlo, no abortarlo, y tengo decisión sobre esto.

-Es mi cuerpo –le dijo ella, seria.

-Está perfecto, es tu cuerpo. Pero también es mi hijo, y quiero tenerlo.

-¡Basta! –Hermione se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse de allí, porque la gente no dejaba de mirarlos con curiosidad. Harry dejó unos galleons sobre la mesa a las apuradas y fue tras ella, saliendo del bar y encontrándose con ella en la fría noche del centro de Hogsmeade, iluminada por las velas flotando sobre la calle empedrada y los faroles luminosos.

-¡No! –Harry fue tras ella, tan rápido como podía-. ¡No puedes marcharte! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Yo tengo derecho a decidir sobre esto!

Harry iba tras ella, hecho una furia. Pero entonces, Hermione frenó, se dio la vuelta y arremetió contra él más furiosa aún.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIDIR SOBRE ESTO! –le espetó en la cara-. ¡PORQUE TÚ NO ERES EL PADRE!

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Harry estuvo inmóvil, sin flexionar un solo músculo. Hermione empezó a respirar muy agitada y a derramar lágrimas, que caían una tras otra desconsoladamente.

-¿No? –Harry adoptó una nueva expresión, de tristeza absoluta-. ¿De verdad?

-De verdad –ella asintió, sin dejar de llorar.

Se quedaron así, a un metro el uno del otro, inmóviles en medio de la calle principal de noche, rodeados de gente que les pasaba de largo riendo y contando chistes, tomando cervezas de manteca y charlando animadamente.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry, aunque algo dentro suyo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ron –confirmó ella.

-¿Cuándo…? –Harry no borraba de su rostro la expresión de tristeza y desconsuelo total.

-Hace un mes… más o menos –ella se encogió de hombros, con el labio inferior temblando y el rostro rojo por las lágrimas-. Luego de que nos reconciliamos con él. Una noche, en la que me quedé charlando con él… Sobre nosotros, sobre lo que habíamos vivido juntos, y sobre tú y yo… Ron aún estaba tratando de entender esto, que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos…

-¿Cómo sabes que es suyo? –quiso saber Harry.

-El hechizo… te dice todo eso –Hermione tembló, quizás por el frío, quizás por los nervios.

Harry miró el suelo, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y trató de pensar con claridad.

-Entonces… no tengo nada que decir –concluyó-. No puedo opinar sobre esto… Te deseo suerte con lo que quieras hacer.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ella. Pensó que ella lo seguiría, o que le diría algo. Pero eso no ocurrió. Luego de caminar varios pasos, llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione no iría tras él, diciéndose que espere, que lo amaba, o algo por el estilo. Ella no dijo nada ni lo siguió. Entonces, supo que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció.

Harry estuvo hasta las tres de la mañana llorando en su habitación.

Por dentro, sabía que no tenía derecho para sentirse así. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Después de todo, así había empezado todo con ella. Primero, Ron había sido su novio. Luego, Harry y Hermione habían tenido una aventura juntos. Ahora entendía cómo Ron debía haberse sentido entonces. Desconsolado y lleno de amargura.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Es decir, sí, Hermione había estado con Ron. Habían tenido una noche de reencuentro, quizás aislada, quizás la única. Pero lo cierto era que, si eso había pasado, era porque ella aún debía sentir algo por él. Y eso no era lo peor: más allá de la decisión que ella tuviera sobre esto que había pasado, lo cierto es que ahora esperaba un hijo suyo. ¿Cómo podía hacer Harry para ignorar todo eso? Era demasiado. No podía simplemente fingir que nada había pasado. Y, además, se sentía furioso con Ron. Y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a eso tampoco. Quizás eso era lo más frustrante, no tener ningún derecho a sentirse como se sentía.

¿Pero cómo dejaba de sentirse de esa forma?

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry recordó a Ginny. Es decir, no es que no la recordara antes, pero empezó a recordarla de verdad. Los tiempos que habían pasado juntos. Los besos en los jardines de Hogwarts, las noches en casa de Harry, las risas en las tardes en Hogsmeade en las que tomaban helado, hablaban de Quidditch.

Y eso hizo llorar a Harry aún más. El recuerdo de Ginny, que había dado su vida por él. A la que él había amado en un momento, antes de que pasara todo eso con Hermione. ¿Acaso sería por culpa de la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento que empezaba a recordar a Ginny de esa forma? ¿Era justo que eso fuera así? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que se sentía muy triste, más triste que nunca.

Ginny había muerto. Eso era algo muy fuerte. Él aún no había caído en la cuenta de eso. No realmente. No había caído aún en que esa muerte, eso que había pasado, era real. Y que ella lo había hecho por él, para salvarlo. Para salvarlo de El Cazador de Brujas, que la obligó a suicidarse ante cientos de personas.

Harry lloraba a lágrima viva, sin poder controlarse. Y se dio cuenta de que lloraba por Ginny.

Entonces, en medio de la tragedia, Harry se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y salió afuera, a la calle. No sabía qué lo motivaba a hacer eso, pero sabía que quería hacerlo. No había verdaderos motivos, más que los guiados por la tristeza y el desconsuelo.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo, desapareció, y reapareció en medio de un cementerio.

Bajo la luna, que brillaba en lo alto en cuarto creciente, Harry caminó por el cementerio. Fue pasando lápida tras lápida, a través de hileras e hileras de ellas.

No había nadie allí. La noche estaba en su punto más alto, y hacía frío aún. Cuando finalmente Harry llegó a donde había estado pensando en ir, se detuvo unos instantes para reflexionar en si iba a hacer aquello que se había propuesto en un inicio. Finalmente, decidió que sí. Siguió caminando y llegó junto a la tumba de Ginny.

Harry leyó la lápida

"Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley. 11-08-1981 / 08-01-1998. 'Tu partida es una herida que jamás cicatrizará, pero siempre estarás viva en nuestros corazones'"

Harry sabía que esa frase se la habían dedicado sus padres y hermanos. Pero Harry también lo sentía así.

Entonces, Harry miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera allí cerca. No había absolutamente nadie más en todo el cementerio, estaba confiado de que solo él estaba allí.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la lápida de Ginny.

-Praescia Manto, relinquam vos protegant. Monstra te.

La frase pronunciada por Harry, del latín, mientras apuntaba hacia allí con la varita, hizo que la lápida cambiara su textura. La piedra pasó a tener una textura distinta, similar a una tela.

Harry acercó sus dedos hacia la lápida, y la acarició. Entonces, deslizó los dedos y una tela se desprendió por encima de esta. Harry retiró su capa para hacerse invisible de encima de la lápida de Ginny, y entonces la inscripción que tenía la lápida dejó ver otra frase, una segunda frase, que estaba oculta debajo de la primera:

"La incomprensión de que te hayas ido es tan fuerte como el vacío que dejas en mí. Te extrañaré por siempre. Harry".

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Harry. Usó la capa para limpiarse la cara. Se quedó allí, de rodillas, derramando lágrimas, hasta que entonces lo vio.

Había otro mensaje, sobre la lápida. Un tercer mensaje. Estaba escrito más abajo que el de Harry, casi llegando al límite con la tierra y el césped, por eso no lo había visto ni bien quitó la capa:

"Harry, sé que leerás esto pronto. En el momento exacto. Necesito verte. Ponte tu capa. Justo aquí, en este lugar. No tengas miedo. Ginny".

Harry se quedó duro, inmóvil. La cantidad de sorpresas que se había llevado ese día parecían no tener fin. Pero allí estaba, descubriendo aquello.

Harry no se puso la capa. Enseguida pensó que podía tratarse de una trampa. El Cazador de Brujas quería su capa, después de todo. Tuvo un inevitable flash back hacia el año anterior, cuando la experiencia de tristeza en un pequeño cementerio y la debilidad que esto le ocasionó lo hizo caer en una trampa de lord Voldemort, casi dejando que este lo atrape por querer resolver un misterio en el estado de vulnerabilidad en que lo había dejado la tristeza de aquel lugar.

Pero ahora, más sabio, Harry miró las palabras con desconfianza. Sin embargo, solo tuvo que pensar un segundo más para concluir en que no podía ser una trampa: aquel mensaje estaba oculto bajo la capa para hacerse invisible de Harry, la que Harry había dejado oculta allí tras la muerte de Ginny, con ese hechizo que solo podía romperse diciendo el código oculto en latín. Si El Cazador de Brujas hubiera descubierto que la ocultaba allí, no tenía sentido que hubiera dejado esa frase oculta bajo la de Harry, que también estaba oculta por la capa. Solo habría tenido que llevarse la capa, que reposaba sobre la lápida, y ya.

¿O será que descubrió que la capa estaba allí, pero no podía quitarla al no tener el código? ¿Será que pudo de alguna forma dejar ese segundo mensaje, y si Harry obedece y se pone la capa se enterará de que Harry está allí, y se aparecerá para quitársela?

No. Demasiado rebuscado y paranoico. Si bien Harry ahora era mucho más listo y perspicaz, pensar aquello era demasiado. No creía posible dejar un mensaje allí sin hacerlo con la magia que él mismo, Harry, había utilizado para ocultar el segundo mensaje con la capa.

Pero entonces, ¿cuál era la respuesta? ¿Ginny le había escrito realmente aquello? Pero, ¿cómo?

Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo temor. Volvió a comprobar que estaba solo, y entonces se puso la capa, aún sobre la tumba de Ginny.

Primero, no pasó nada. Estaba él, allí, invisible bajo su capa. Nada raro parecía pasar.

Pero entonces, la vio: Ginny estaba allí con él. A escasos metros de distancia. Estaba de pie, con la misma túnica que usaba a veces fuera de Hogwarts, de color azul claro, una expresión de tristeza y los ojos fijos en los de Harry. Podía verlo, a pesar de que él tenía la capa puesto.

-Ginny –dijo Harry, atónito, y con el bello erizado-. ¿Qué es esto?

-No tengas miedo –dijo ella, de pie a pocos pasos de distancia-. No te quites la capa ni camines fuera de mi tumba, o el hechizo se romperá.

-Pero, ¿cuál hechizo? –Harry negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

-No nos hemos ido del todo –dijo ella, con voz suave-. Estamos aquí aún…

Harry entornó los ojos, escuchando con atención. Se le hacía surreal ver a Ginny allí, de pie ante él. Parecía más clara de lo normal, más pálida, como fantasmal.

-Hay algo que debes saber –le dijo entonces-. Por eso te llamé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes que saberlo, Harry. Un peligro muy grande se acerca.

-¿Cuál?

-El Cazador de Brujas… al morirme, me reuní con sus otras víctimas. No nos hemos ido del todo. Y he aprendido algo. He visto su plan.

Harry escuchó, atento.

-Va a destruirlo todo, Harry –hizo una pausa-. Todo. Todo el mundo. Va a conseguir tu capa, y en conjunto con las otras dos Reliquias de la Muerte, tendrá el poder para destruir la vida a su voluntad. Y lo usará con locura, con violencia: matará a todas las personas, en masa. Magos, muggles, sangre pura, impura, todo. Todos morirán.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –dijo Harry, desesperado-. ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo?

-Porque está enfermo, demente. Es como un animal. Solo quiere destruir, y puede hacerlo.

Harry quería acercarse más a ella, pero tenía miedo de que si pisaba fuera del área de la tumba, Ginny desapareciera.

-¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó-. ¿A dónde has ido?

-Eso no importa… Pronto tú te irás también, Harry. Lo siento. Es inevitable. Todos van a morir también, y te encontrarás conmigo.

-¿Cómo hago para evitarlo?

-No puedes.

-¿Y entonces por qué me llamaste? ¿Por qué querías que lo supiera, si nada puede hacerse para evitarlo?

Ginny lo miró con más tristeza aún.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Todo va a estar bien. He visto el futuro.

-Acabas de decirme que toda la humanidad morirá.

-Es necesario. Es la única forma de acabar con él. No podrás hacerlo de otra forma, Harry. Cuando llegue el momento, cuando eso ocurra… quiero que sepas que estaré contigo. No te sientas mal. Estaremos juntos.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Todos vamos a morir?

Ginny no dijo nada.

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Harry. Quisiera que no fuera así.

-Ginny… ¿cómo has hecho esta magia? ¿Por qué puedo verte?

-Es la capa –explicó ella-. Tiene más poderes de los que tú conoces.

-¿Cómo la Piedra de la Resurrección?

-No. No sirve para resucitar a los muertos, solo para verlos, si ellos quieren ser vistos.

-Ginny –Harry sentía que había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle-. ¿Por qué dices que no puedo detener a El Cazador de Brujas?

Ella lo examinó con detenimiento.

-Debo irme, Harry… Quería verte. Es bueno que hayas encontrado mi mensaje. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero –Harry derramó más lágrimas-. No te vayas, por favor.

-Debo hacerlo, pero volveremos a vernos –Ginny lo saludó con una mano, lentamente.

-Adiós, Ginny –Harry le devolvió el saludo, al tiempo que la chica se desvanecía.

Harry se quitó la capa, tratando de no derramar más lágrimas. Volvió a ocultarla en su escondite, tendida sobre la lápida de la chica, y volvió a aplicar el encantamiento que la hacía desaparecer. La lápida volvió a tener estructura de piedra, y ya no fue más visible la textura de la capa sobre ella.

Entonces Harry alzó la vista hacia el lugar donde Ginny había estado, pero ya no había nadie más allí.

Harry caminó, alejándose de allí, sumido en tristeza y pensamientos amargos.

La hora ya se acercaba. Sabía que llegaría.

Sabía que, en la próxima luna llena, él aparecería. Y sería más terrible que nunca. Si Ginny se había comunicado con él desde el más allá para decirle que no se preocupara, que ella estaría con él, era porque algo terrible se avecinaba.

¿Habría esperanzas? Ginny había dejado en claro que no. Y parecía saber bien lo que se avecinaba, de alguna forma.

Una nube oscureció la parte visible de la luna, haciéndola desaparecer por completo.

Pero ya se acercaba la noche en que apareciera, llena otra vez.

Y esa noche, El Cazador de Brujas iba a exterminar a la humanidad.


	28. Land's End

28\. Land's End

El cielo era gris claro, en un ambiente inhóspito marcado por la depresión. La primavera no se sentía, más bien parecía que esos días la ciudad hubiera entrado en una fase de regresión y decadencia, con un clima frío y de lloviznas.

El grupo estaba separado. Harry no quería hablar con Ron y Hermione, por lo que se recluyó en su casa, solo. Fue a ver a Neville un par de veces al negocio, pero no hablaron demasiado.

Los días pasaban como en un pesado camino, uno tras otro, intensos y vacíos a la vez. El calendario de la luna avanzaba. La luna nueva ya había terminado. La luna en cuarto creciente se dibujaba en el cielo nocturno, amenazando con su siguiente y terrible etapa: la luna llena.

En medio de pensamientos amargos y soledad, Harry quiso prepararse de alguna forma para lo que venía. Estaba entrenado físicamente, pero sabía que aquello que se avecinaba requería de un plan. Aunque Ginny dijera que no había nada que hacer, debía existir alguna posibilidad.

Solo, porque no pensaba hablarle a Hermione, ni a Ron, ni a los demás, que estarían quizás con ellos, se puso a pensar en un plan. No contaba con las armas de George ya que eso requeriría hablar con él y por ende con Ron. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue proteger aún más su capa. Si El Cazador de Brujas no podía tenerla, no podía lograr su plan. Al menos hasta que pasaran las noches de luna llena.

En secreto, volvió una noche al cementerio y aplicó más encantamientos protectores, tratando de que el escenario para robar la capa fuera imposible.

Luego de eso, consideró irse. Él era la persona que sabía como llegar a la capa. Si desaparecía, había menos riesgos. Quizás podía ir a Australia de nuevo, o a algún lugar lejano. O pelear, aunque eso parecía poco esperanzador contra la Varita de Saúco.

Finalmente, optó por una mezcla de todo eso. No se fue a Australia, pero se ocultó en un apartamento que rentó específicamente para la ocasión en el sur de Inglaterra. Se le ocurrió que allí estaría lo suficientemente lejos. No para proteger su vida, sino para proteger la capa.

-Buenos días, señor Potter, bienvenido al pequeño cabo de Land's End, condado de Cornualles -lo saludó su contacto en el paraje donde estaba la cabaña que había alquilado por esos días. Harry acababa de aparecerse ante él. El mago le había mandado una fotografía por correo para usar para aparecerse-. ¿Tuvo un buen viaje?

-Sí, gracias -Harry miró alrededor. Estaban en el pequeño asentamiento que marcaba el punto más occidental de la parte continental de Inglaterra. Un lugar inhóspito pero bonito, con muy pocas casas y algunas cabañas entre las que estaba la de Harry. Luego de eso, había un acantilado rocoso y el amplio mar.

Harry sintió el olor a sal de mar. El mago quiso ayudarlo con su equipaje, una pequeña maleta que había improvisado media hora atrás. Harry le indicó con un ademán que no era necesario y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

-Permítame mostrarle el interior, señor Potter. Le haré un pequeño tour para que esté al tanto de las comodidades de la cabaña.

-No es necesario, señor Lamda, puede acompañarme hasta aquí nada más, está bien -Harry le pasó una bolsa con el dinero del alquiler más una propina. El hombre era un pequeño propietario que también vivía allí. Lo había contactado por carta y tenía confianza de que era alguien que apenas habría oído de Harry alguna vez, en ese lugar aislado, y no traería problemas.

El hombre le hizo una seña indicando que pasara a la vivienda, se despidió cordialmente y se alejó. Harry entró a la cabaña y encendió un fuego en la hoguera con la varita.

A decir verdad, no era coincidencia que hubiera decidido ir allí, pero tampoco era nada certero. Ni siquiera tan probable. Cornualles era un condado bastante grande, al menos tan grande como podía ser el condado de un país del tamaño de Inglaterra. Harry tenía en su bolso un artículo periodístico que había encontrado en un archivo de la biblioteca de Londres, titulado: "dos magos fueron encontrados muertos en un accidente al sur del país". En una de las partes del artículo, se mencionaba que "sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en el oeste de Cornualles".

De esa forma, el viaje de Harry tenía la finalidad de proteger la capa, pero también una doble finalidad respecto a eso.

Luego de acomodarse y darse un baño, Harry salió al exterior y empezó a caminar por el paraje fuera de la cabaña. No había nadie allí, era un pequeño asentamiento de solo diez o quince casas. Decidió acercarse a la casa del señor Lamda. Golpeó su puerta y esperó unos instantes.

-Señor Potter -dijo él, al abrirle-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quisiera hacerle una pregunta, sobre este lugar.

-Sí, claro, pasa. ¿Toma té?

-Sí, gracias.

Harry pasó y tomó asiento a la mesa, mientras el alto mago canoso calentaba el agua con su varita.

-Lands's End fue en verdad el primer pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña, ¿sabía usted?

-No -confesó Harry.

-Fue un caso distinto al de Hogsmeade, por eso no habrás oído de nosotros -le comentó, sentándose a la mesa con el té listo, en una tetera grande. Le sirvió a Harry mientras hablaba. -Lands's End era conocido por los muggles, eso lo diferenciaba. Los muggles nunca conocieron la existencia de Hogsmeade, pero sí conocen la de este asentamiento. Es más pequeño que un pueblo, por lo que verás. Pero todos somos magos, y tenemos mucha historia.

Harry asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

-Los muggles ya conocían esto, como te digo. Está en sus mapas. Por ese motivo, si bien todos somos magos aquí, no estamos ocultos. De vez en cuando viene alguna autoridad muggle a hacer censos y esas cosas, y todos fingimos que somos muggles. Es bastante divertido, de hecho. Es un lugar lindo para vivir.

Harry no podía imaginar que ese lugar tan inhóspito, con cielos grises y bruma de mar fuera lo más lindo para vivir, pero sin dudas tenía su encanto.

-Señor Lamda -le preguntó-. Usted dice que tienen una gran historia. He venido aquí para averiguar sobre un acontecimiento mágico que tuvo lugar hace siete años en algún lugar al oeste de Cornualles, no sé si será aquí o en otro pueblo…

-Como verás, es un pueblo pequeño -dijo él, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry percibió astucia y experiencia en su mirada. -No muchas cosas han pasado aquí, así que es fácilmente deducible que te refieres a la muerte de Herby Dippet y Lucretia Black.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Sí, a eso mismo -dijo, asintiendo-. ¿Dónde ocurrió?

-Aquí -dijo él, para sorpresa de Harry-. En Land's End.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, fue aquí. En nuestros acantilados, para ser exacto. Hay muchos rumores… Pero supongo que no has venido aquí para escuchar rumores, ¿verdad?

-¿Tiene alguna otra fuente más fiable? -preguntó Harry, llevándose un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

-Sí… -dijo él, dudando y examinando a Harry con atención-. Se imaginará usted, señor Potter, la cantidad de magos y brujas que hubo aquí la semana del accidente. Luego no volvieron más. Cuando dejó de ser noticia, el Ministerio archivó la causa y ya.

-Y usted supo algo -se adelantó Harry, examinando cada gesto del mago que tenía enfrente y adivinando la verdad en su mirada-. Algo que no sabía en ese momento, cuando vinieron todos.

El mago miró hacia la mesa, con las cejas arqueadas.

-Y como no vinieron de vuelta… -terminó Harry, perspicaz. El mago levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Harry, con una suerte de sonrisa.

-No nos gusta mucho la gran ciudad a los que vivimos aquí, como imaginarás. Si no vienen a preguntar, no vamos a ir nosotros hasta Londres a contarles…

-Pues ahora he venido yo -dijo Harry-. Porque necesito la información, ya que creo tiene relación con un importante caso que estoy investigando actualmente.

-El Cazador de Brujas.

-Veo que incluso aquí ha llegado esa noticia.

-Recibimos El Profeta, señor Potter. Estamos algo aislados, pero tampoco somos unos incivilizados.

-Jamás sería mi intención insinuar eso -Harry se aclaró la garganta, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Puede ayudarme?

-Con El Cazador de Brujas, lo dudo mucho, solo soy un pobre propietario de un par de cabañas en un pequeño paraje inglés, señor Potter. Pero si puedo darle una pequeña ayuda con lo de la muerte de Lucretia Black y Herby Dippet. No es que yo sepa qué ha pasado, ni nada. Aquí todos oímos la explosión, y debimos notificar a magos y muggles, por el doble compromiso que tenemos con las autoridades muggle también. De hecho, los policías muggle llegaron primero. No pudieron identificar a las víctimas, así que entonces llegó el Ministerio de Magia y sí pudieron ver que eran ellos dos. Una gran explosión, justo en el acantilado. No era una explosión normal, aunque le hayamos dicho a los muggles que había sido una prueba de armamento del ejército (hubo que hacer algo de magia en la unidad militar más cercana para asegurarnos de que se lo crean). En verdad, no había habido fuego, sino una onda expansiva, entre azul y verde. Los rumores dicen que esos dos estaban aquí probando armamento ilegal… tú sabes mezcla de magia con aparatos no mágicos, y químicos. Cosas así. Muy peligroso, según he oído.

Harry escuchaba atento, y no pudo evitar pensar en George.

-Se dice que algo salió mal, algo explotó y ambos murieron. También se dice que, como ambos eran del Ministerio, había una complicidad de este, que quería destruir el pueblo porque no les gustaba que fuera tan público entre muggles. Pero como le digo, señor Potter, leyendas hay muchas.

-Eso sería una locura -dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué el Ministerio querría destruirlos?

-Como le digo, este asentamiento es muy antiguo, más que pueblos como Hogsmeade. Existe desde antes del Estatuto del Secreto. Ha habido auténticas cacerías de brujas aquí durante siglos pasados.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla.

-Luego de ellas, los muggles creyeron que ya no quedaban brujas y que el lugar estaba limpio. Estaba limpio, sí, pero de muggles. Los magos que creyeron matar en la cacería en verdad estaban vivos y diseñaron todo un plan para que el pueblo fuera de magos, expulsando a los muggles restantes. No los mataron, por supuesto, a pesar de que ellos sí habían querido matarlos. Solo los desmemorizaron para que creyeran que siempre habían vivido en otro lado. Pero hay magos aquí que odian a los muggles por lo que pasó, y el Ministerio ha desconfiado de nosotros cada vez que hubo conflictos con muggles por aquí. Por eso surgió la teoría de que el Ministerio quiso destruir el pueblo. Pero lo siento, señor Potter, me he dejado llevar y me metí de lleno en la parte de las teorías sobre este tema. Usted no tiene tiempo para eso, imagino, querrá hechos.

-Está bien. No se preocupe.

-Conozco a un mago… él debe ser la persona indicada para informarlo bien. Se mudó aquí hace poco tiempo, y quienes hablamos con él alguna vez sabemos que tiene información real sobre el tema, aunque no estaba aquí cuando ocurrió.

-¿Quién es este mago?

-No le gusta recibir visitas, debo advertirte. Vive solo con su perro, en la última casa del asentamiento. En general no responde ni abre la puerta. Una persona muy solitaria, así es él. Su perro vaga por los alrededores mucho más de lo que lo hace él. Pero un día tuve la suerte de encontrármelo y hablar. Me dijo que sabía mucho al respecto de la explosión y del accidente. Si él no puede darte más información… temo que nadie podrá.

-¿Cómo es su nombre? -preguntó Harry, que por algún motivo empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Le dicen "El Hocico", o algo así.

Harry puso una expresión de temor. Al instante, pensó en El Cazador de Brujas y en su máscara con forma de hocico, que luego supo era en verdad de lobo.

-Lléveme a su casa, si es posible, por favor -dijo, tanteando la varita en su bolsillo y juntando valentía.

El señor Lamda asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Ambos caminaron fuera de la cabaña y hacia una tarde totalmente oscura y gris, donde la niebla del mar los envolvía y les subía por las piernas. Mientras iban cruzando la distancia que los separaba de la última de las casas, Harry se dio cuenta que no veía sus propios pies.

-Aquí es -el señor Lamda no se acercó hasta la puerta, sino que lo dejó a unos metros de distancia. La casa era modesta y algo desgarbada, con notoria falta de mantenimiento. -Aquí vive. No puedo acompañarte, porque le tengo respeto y no quiero que piense que deseo molestarlo… Pero no te preocupes. Parece buena persona.

El señor Lamda miró a Harry con una sonrisa paternal, y Harry le agradeció. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue, cojeando un poco. Harry se dio cuenta de que era más viejo de lo que había creído en un principio.

Entonces, Harry se acercó a la casa, hasta la puerta, y golpeó. Pasó un rato, y nadie abría. Golpeó de vuelta, y nada.

Empezó a creer que nadie iba a abrirle, y que no obtendría nada de allí. Por algún motivo, ese hombre lo ponía muy nervioso. Aunque no lo conociera aún. Esa casa le transmitía una presencia que lo ponía muy nervioso. No era miedo, no era una sensación de maldad, sino todo lo contrario. Percibía una energía afectuosa y familiar allí, pero era como si no se sintiera preparado para enfrentarla.

Llegado a ese punto, quizás por el misticismo que emanaba de ese lugar, quizás por la niebla, o quizás porque algo dentro suyo lo decía a gritos, Harry ya sabía quién era el mago que vivía allí.

Pero no estaba para nada listo para verlo. Por eso fue que, en vez de golpear una tercera vez a la puerta, se dio la vuelta para irse. Entonces, escuchó pasos dentro de la casa.

Harry ya se había dado la vuelta. Se quedó quieto, de espaldas a la casa, y así estaba cuando la puerta se abrió. Lentamente, fue girando sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse al mago que lo esperaba allí, de pie en el umbral.

No se había equivocado. Su corazón le había dicho la verdad. Pero… ¿cómo era posible?

-No -dijo con negación, al verlo-. No es posible. No es posible.

-Harry… -dijo la sorprendida y a la vez encantada voz de su padrino, Sirius Black.

-No es posible -repitió Harry, negando con la cabeza.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, aunque Harry estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Estás vivo?

-Adelante. Pasa, Harry, pasa.

Sirius se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo pasar. Harry no lo hizo. No dejaba de mirarlo con mucha atención, y sin salir de su estado de sorpresa. Tenía la varita aferrada en su bolillo, por si eso era una trampa y de pronto aparecía El Cazador de Brujas o alguien más allí.

-Soy yo, Harry –dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Jamás imaginé que vendrías...

-¿Eres tú? -preguntó Harry, sin saber bien por qué hacía esa pregunta. Es que no podía creerlo.

-Sí, soy yo... Adelante, pasa -repitió.

Harry obedeció esta vez. Ingresó en la casa, avanzó a través del oscuro recibidor, y se sentó en una vieja butaca a pedido de Sirius.

No dijo nada. En las últimas semanas había vivido muchas situaciones de shock que no podía creer que estuvieran pasando, pero esta era particularmente difícil de creer.

-Debes tener tantas preguntas... -empezó Sirius, sentándose con pesadez en otra butaca.

-No –Harry dijo eso solamente, y lo miró directo a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿No las tienes?

-No, tú no estás vivo –dijo Harry, negándose a creerlo-. Esto no puede pasar. Esto es otra cosa. ¿Quién eres? ¿Es esto poción multijugos? O...

-Soy tu padrino. Soy Sirius –dijo él, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa, con dudas.

-No -repitió Harry, otra vez más.

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que pasó.

-No, no me digas nada –dijo Harry, perdiendo la calma-. No quiero escucharlo. ¿Estás vivo? ¿De verdad estás vivo? ¿Has estado vivo... siempre?

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, algo retraído y con precaución.

Harry se puso de pie y sacó su varita. Lo apuntó directamente al pecho.

-Mi verdadero padrino no habría estado desaparecido todo este tiempo si estaba vivo. No se habría escondido en una casa en medio de la nada mientras los demás peleaban la guerra contra Voldemort. Tú no eres mi padrino.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Harry...

-No, no digas nada –le espetó Harry, furioso-. Solo dime quién eres en verdad, ¿si? Terminemos con el circo. Dime quién eres, qué quieres. ¿Eres el Cazador de Brujas? ¿El Hocico, como te dicen aquí...?

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que ese apodo significaba.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –se corrigió-. Te decían Hocicos, ¿no es así? Qué astuto, ese fue siempre tu apodo. Hocicos... Y también me dijo el señor Lamda que tenías un perro... Claro, porque eres un animago y te conviertes en perro. En verdad era a ti a quién veían merodear por el pueblo, no a un perro tuyo... ¡Pero qué inteligente! -gritó, indignado y furioso-. De verdad, ¡qué bien armado está todo esto! ¡Casi que me lo creo! -gritó, con furia-. ¡Lo armaron casi a la perfección! Dile al señor Lamda, o como se llame realmente, que es un gran actor. Y tú también, por cierto, haces las mismas muecas que hacía mi padrino. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado estudiando? Pero aquí termina la obra de teatro. Dime la verdad. ¿Quién eres realmente?

-¿Acabaste el discurso? -le preguntó Sirius, con expresión de angustia-. Te dije que lo siento. Déjame explicarte. Soy yo, de verdad. Pero no quería que me encontraras. Y no pude participar en la guerra mágica, porque no puedo dejar este lugar. Literalmente, no tengo forma de salir de aquí.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Bien, déjame explicarte. Lo que ocurrió fue esto...

-No, no quiero oírlo. De seguro, quien quiera que seas, te has estudiado un discurso muy hermoso y perfecto que justifique por qué estoy viendo a mi padrino muerto. Pero te lo aseguro, no me trago nada de esto...

-¿Podrías dejarme que te lo explique? Y luego tú puedes explicarme a mí qué haces aquí, y cómo me encontraste.

-Yo no te encontré. Yo vine aquí a descubrir por qué murieron Lucretia Black y Herby Dippet.

-Genial, puedo explicarte eso sin problemas –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y también puedo explicarte qué hago aquí, si me lo permites.

Harry dudó. No terminaba de creer aquello. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy serio.

-De acuerdo. Dilo.

Sirius tomó aliento, asintió y empezó. Harry notó que estaba más viejo de lo que lo recordaba, más demacrado y cansino que nunca. Había muchas líneas blancas en su largo cabello, y más arrugas que antes. Pero no podía ser... ¿de verdad era él?

-Esto fue lo que pasó -dijo Sirius, con voz algo ronca-. Comenzaré por el principio, por la historia de Lucretia y Herby.

-Por donde quieras, tengo tiempo –dijo Harry, aún frío-. Aún no anochece.

-Bien –dijo él-. Esto pasó: Lucretia, como quizás sepas, si has estado investigándola antes de venir, era mi tía. No puedo decir que fuera muy distinta al resto de mi familia: obsesionados por el status de sangre, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Bien, ella se casó con el tío de Molly Weasley, Ignatius Prewett. Parecía que él la había cambiado un poco al principio, un cambio para bien, según mi punto de vista; y para mal, según el punto de vista de los Black. Ignatius era un mago a quien le podías tener más respeto, más noble. Por un momento, a mi familia no le gustó nada que ella estuviera con él, y hasta estuvieron por tacharla del árbol genealógico, pero luego de un tiempo ella siguió siendo la misma de siempre, y la relación con Ignatius se fue deteriorando.

Harry escuchaba, pero con el mayor escepticismo de todos. No podía evitar pensar que aquello era un discurso planeado por alguien que estaba queriendo tenderle una trampa.

-Finalmente, ella empezó a engañarlo con Herby, un mago también sangre pura con el que seguramente se sintió mucho más afín. Herby era el sobrino-nieto del ex director de Hogwarts, Armando Dippet. Pero no se parecía en nada. Estaba obsesionado con las artes oscuras, te lo aseguro. Yo era muy chico cuando conocí a esos magos, y luego me fui de casa y no volví a verlos. Pero siempre había sabido de la enfermiza relación de Lucretia con su aún marido: seguían estando casados, se rehusaban al divorcio, pero no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Ella claramente estaba saliendo con Herby, y seguramente hacían magia oscura juntos. Ignatius era el pobre tipo que vivía una vida mentirosa y se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que aún podía haber amor en su relación.

"Cuando leí la noticia de su muerte, me puse a investigar el tema. Yo estaba en prisión, pero a través de unos reclusos fui sacando bastante información como para rearmar el rompe-cabezas: Ella y Dippet habían venido a este lugar para probar un artefacto hecho con magia, uno que les permitiría transportar a un mago... Una especie de portal. Un ambicioso proyecto de magia negra, y vinieron a finalizarlo aquí por dos motivos: Uno, porque el lugar era significativo para ellos; un lugar de magos antiguo donde supuestamente existe un odio irracional hacia los muggles. O al menos eso creían ellos, yo te aseguro que jamás fue así, solo eran rumores falsos sobre el asentamiento. El otro motivo fue que estaban lejos del alcance del Ministerio y sus controles.

"Su portal no podía armarse en cualquier sitio, necesitaban además de unas condiciones naturales excepcionales, condiciones que encontraron en el acantilado que está allí afuera. Ese acantilado tiene una caída de muchos metros de altura sobre rocas picudas. Sería la muerte de cualquiera. Con la marea, los vientos, y el clima, encontraron las condiciones perfectas para montarlo. Su portal requería de la energía que este clima intenso justamente puede brindar. Con esa energía, creyeron que todo estaba listo y que funcionaría a la perfección. Lo que aún no te dije es a dónde te transportaba ese portal. No era para viajar de un sitio a otro, al menos no sitios convencionales... Era para transportar a un mago desde el mundo de los vivos, al mundo de los muertos.

Harry entornó los ojos, se acomodó en la butaca y siguió escuchando.

-Era la obsesión de Lucretia y Herby. Ellos eran aurores, ambos, allí se habían conocido. De hecho, habían formado parte de un escándalo en el Ministerio cuando se supo que ambos habían estado encubriendo asesinatos. Eso no fue lo único que hicieron. Ellos mismos realizaban los asesinatos, según dicen muchos. Querían matar magos y brujas, y por supuesto muggles, para luego ver si podían traerlos de vuelta con su magia. Estaban trastornados. Tenían una obsesión con la muerte... Cuando el Ministerio los descubrió, ya eran ancianos. Habían vivido toda una larga vida de asesinos y amantes, todo ocultos y sin que nadie los descubriera. En las mismas narices de Ignatius.

"Cuando supo que se habían fugado juntos, Ignatius fue tras ellos. El pobre hombre, anciano y todo, recorrió el país en su búsqueda hasta que los encontró aquí, fabricando su arma... Ahora bien, esto es algo que pocos saben. La historia oficial dice que se desconoce cómo murieron, y que Ignatius murió poco después por suicidio. La verdad es que Ignatius se batió a duelo con ellos, furioso por lo que había sido una vida al lado de aquella trastornada mujer. En medio del duelo, le dio al reactor que ellos estaban fabricando, que explotó en pedazos. Una explosión que mató a Lucretia y Herby, junto a un grupo de autoridades muggle que estaban haciendo una inspección en el asentamiento, pero no a Ignatius. En cambio, algo más extraño pasó con él. Según pude saber luego, poco antes de su muerte, la explosión lo lanzó a través del portal, del otro lado. El reactor había explotado, pero el portal aún servía y quedó abierto en la misma roca del acantilado.

"Así como oyes, pasó del lado de los 'muertos', por decirlo así. Un lugar más horrible que cualquiera que hayas visto, el mismísimo infierno. Las almas que estaban allí no eran nada buenas... eran las almas de cientos de magos oscuros que habían muerto ya. El verdadero plan de Lucretia y Herby, al parecer, incluía traer magos oscuros que habían muerto a la vida otra vez. Por suerte, Ignatius escapó de allí, cruzando el portal hacia el otro lado. Es decir, para que me entiendas bien, el portal tenía dos entradas, dos 'puertas'. Una es la del acantilado, que se destruyó con la explosión. La otra la habían fabricado en un velo...un velo que daba otro acceso al mismo lugar. Él salió por ese otro lugar. Pero el haber pasado por allí tiene un precio. No puedes abandonar el lugar al que fuiste a parar. Una especie de magia le impidió salir de allí. Y el lugar donde estaba el velo entonces era otro acantilado, en el norte del país. El no poder abandonar un acantilado puede ser problemático, claro. Sobrevivió algunos días, quizás más de una semana... en el fondo rocoso, uno similar a este. Sin poder comunicarse, ni usar ninguna magia. Finalmente encontraron su cadáver. Como estaba en el norte del país, no lo relacionaron con el otro accidente, sino más bien con un suicidio.

"Te preguntarás, ¿cómo supe todo esto? Pues, verás, al encontrar el cuerpo de Ignatius, Molly naturalmente lo supo, así como el resto de la familia. Algunos Prewett intuyeron que algo así había pasado. Ignatius era querido por ellos. De hecho, Molly Weasley nombró a su hijo Percy en honor a Ignatius, ese es el segundo nombre del muchacho. Cuando el Ministerio encontró su cuerpo, también encontró el velo, que fue llevado al Departamento de Misterios.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No es posible... -dijo.

-Yo tampoco sabía todo esto –dijo Sirius-. Pero entonces Bellatrix me lanzó a través de ese mismo velo, en aquella batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. No me lanzó un maleficio asesino, si lo recuerdas, solo me empujó a través del velo. Ese velo, conocido como el Velo de la Muerte, es uno de los misterios que tiene el Departamento de Misterios, como su nombre lo indica. Algunos empleados de ese departamento creyeron que era un velo que mataba a quien lo cruzara, pero no es así. Se llama Velo de la Muerte porque te transporta a la dimensión de los muertos... allí fui yo. Estuve allí dentro, con esas oscuras almas en pena... Descubrí algunas cosas en mi no muy grata estadía en ese lugar. Descubrí que, por suerte, esas almas no pueden pasar de este lado, si alguien no los trae. No es un portal bidireccional. Por otro lado, descubrí varios de los secretos que me permitieron saber todo esto que te estoy diciendo. Finalmente, logré salir de allí yo también. Del otro lado. A diferencia de Ignatius, no morí al salir por el otro portal, en este mismo acantilado, en Land's End, porque logré sujetarme de las rocas y recibí ayuda de unos magos de este lugar, que me encontraron en el precipicio. Descubrí pronto que no podía irme de aquí. Una magia me ata a este lugar, a Land's End. Me impide alejarme demasiado de aquí, ni en forma de humano ni de perro. En cuanto descubrí la condición en que había llegado aquí, supe que no estoy del todo vivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por eso pudiste llamarme con la Piedra de la Resurrección. Porque no estoy vivo. Quizás tampoco muerto. No sé que soy. Ciertamente no un fantasma, porque puedo tocar cosas, tengo cuerpo físico igual al de cualquier ser vivo. Y, por lo visto, también envejezco. Pero pasar por ese reino de la muerte me cambió. No solo estoy físicamente anclado a este lugar mediante magia, sino que dejé de tener magia. Ya no soy más un mago, no hay varita que funcione conmigo. No hay forma de transportarme. No sirvo para nada. En cuanto supe que había vuelto en este estado, y que es permanente, decidí que era mejor que pensaras que había muerto. ¿Para qué iba a hacerte llegar la verdad? Podía escribirles una carta, quizás, no lo sé. Pero, ¿para qué? Sabía que Voldemort había regresado peor que nunca, que no era el momento para que dejaras la seguridad de Hogwarts y vinieras a un lugar inhóspito como este, donde eras vulnerable.

-No puedes decirme que ese es el motivo -reaccionó Harry-. No te lo acepto.

-Créeme, eso dices ahora que Voldemort murió. Pero dime tú, si sabías que estaba aquí, sin poder moverme del lugar, anclado a estas tierras, si no habrías querido venir a verme. Yo sabía que sí, y que eso no te ayudaría en nada. Yo ya no podía ayudar en nada, a nadie. Ni siquiera sé si estoy vivo.

-Yo creo que estás vivo –entonces, Harry se acercó a él, extendió su brazo y le tomó una mano. Sirius abrió grande los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa. Parecía que nadie hacía contacto con él en mucho tiempo. -Pareces lo suficientemente vivo para mí.

Sirius le sonrió entonces, una sonrisa marcada por arrugas.

-Lo siento, Harry –le dijo entonces, y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos-. Hice lo que creí mejor para ti.

-Me hiciste sufrir, pensando que estabas muerto. Un dolor que podrías haberme evitado si sabía que no era así.

-La guerra había comenzado. Pronto tendrías que aprender lo que es perder a alguien, de cualquier forma, porque en una guerra... en una guerra siempre pierdes a alguien. Quizás era una lección que necesitaba darte. Para ayudarte a enfrentar lo que se venía, en lugar de tratar de conectarte con el fósil restante de lo que una vez fui yo...

-No digas eso –dijo Harry, temblando de una mezcla de tristeza y rabia por no haber sabido nunca toda la verdad-. Para mí no es lo mismo que estés vivo o muerto... Eres mi padrino, yo... -tragó saliva-. Yo te quería.

Sirius se irguió y lo miró fijamente, con pena.

-Lo hice porque también te quiero –le dijo este. Entonces, un poco con temor a ser rechazado, abrió ligeramente sus brazos. Harry se limpió una lágrima, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Cerró los ojos. El abrazo con su padrino era lo que había estado necesitando los últimos tres años de su vida. Fue un abrazo que llenó su corazón de algo que nadie más podía darle. Algo que no había conocido en su infancia, y que solo había tenido brevemente con Sirius antes de perderlo. Ahora se sentía como si aquel sentimiento, de paternidad, de afecto familiar, volviera a él en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

-Sé que jamás podrás perdonarme... -empezó Sirius, pero Harry asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una mueca, indicando que no era necesario decir eso. -¿Quieres comer algo? Yo no como mucho, pero tengo algo para cocinar.

Harry lo ayudó, y entre los dos cocinaron algo. Harry se dio cuenta de que Sirius llevaba una vida de muggle, sin magia en absoluto. Por algún motivo, Harry decidió hacerlo él también así, y cocinaron de forma muggle.

Cuando estaban terminando, Harry se asomó a la ventana y sintió un nudo en la garganta. La noche ya había caído, y se veía claramente cómo la luna brillaba en lo alto.

Harry observó la luna llena unos instantes, luego regresó con Sirius.

Mientras comían, Harry sintió que aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle.

-Luego de la muerte de Voldemort, ¿por qué no pensaste en contactarme?

-Había pasado mucho tiempo... No sabía cómo hacerlo. Tampoco sabía en qué estado de salud me encuentro. No sé si mañana estaré vivo. Supongo que nadie más que esté vivo ha pasado por esa extraña dimensión donde yo fui a parar. ¿Y si tenía efectos secundarios, y moría de pronto? No tenía sentido revelarte que estaba vivo, para luego morir y hacerte sufrir otra vez.

-Y hay otras cosas que no entiendo... -dijo Harry, mientras masticaba, hambriento-. Dippet... Se supone que tenía un papel importante en todo esto de El Cazador de Brujas. Se suponía que él era la clave para entender todo esto. Pero ahora que sé qué pasó con él... no siento que sepa nada que me permita resolver el misterio.

Sirius lo miró fijamente, mientras comía.

-Siempre me has sorprendido por tu habilidad por resolver misterios, Harry. Creo que podrás con este también, si lo piensas...

-Está muerto, eso es seguro –dijo Harry, pensativo-. ¿Verdad?

-Exacto –le dijo Sirius.

-¿No fue al mundo de los muertos? ¿No regresó de allí, ni nada por el estilo?

-No, que yo sepa.

Harry se estrujó las neuronas, pensando.

-¿Tú sabes la respuesta a todo esto?

-No realmente -confesó Sirius-. Pero quizás, juntos, podamos...

-El Cazador de Brujas quiere las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, para ser el Amo de la Muerte –dijo Harry, reflexivo-. ¿Quizás quiere, entre otras cosas, traer a estas almas oscuras del más allá? Eso querían Lucretia y Dippet. Quizás su motivación es similar a la de ellos. Si bien actualmente tengo que pensar, por lo que ocurrió, que él es Bill Weasley...

-¿Bill Weasley? -se sorprendió Sirius-. Es una locura. No puede ser.

-Encontré la máscara de El Cazador de Brujas en su bolso.

-¿De verdad? Debe ser una trampa, u otra cosa. Bill...

-Bill fue mordido por un hombre lobo, y el Cazador de Brujas es un hombre lobo, según dijo el mago que lo asistía, con veritaserum.

-El veritaserum te obliga a decir tu verdad –dijo Sirius, pensativo también-. Pero tu verdad no siempre es la verdad. Quizás el creía que era un hombre lobo. De cualquier forma, no creo que sea Bill. Si bien él es un Weasley...

-Ginny también murió -le dijo Harry, muy serio.

-Lo sé -Sirius asintió con amargura-. Me mantengo informado...

-Quizás tiene algún problema con los Weasley. Por lo de Ignatius.

-No lo creo. Hay algo más aquí. -De pronto, Sirius se puso de pie, dejó de comer y en su lugar empezó a pasearse por la habitación. -Si quiere las tres reliquias, quizás sí quiere una forma de terminar el trabajo que iniciaron Lucretia y Dippet. Por eso dijo que Dippet era la clave de todo esto.

-El Cazador de Brujas podría ser Dippet -pensó Harry-. O algún sucesor, si damos por hecho que murió. Odio basarme siempre en teorías, no tener la verdad. Pero podría ser... Si ignoro la pista de Bill, si ignoro el tema del hombre lobo... el velo.

-¿Qué hay con el velo?

-Estaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

-Sí.

-El ayudante de El Cazador de Brujas estaba infiltrado en el Ministerio. Quizás quería infiltrarse en el Departamento de Misterios y recuperar el velo.

-Es cierto –dijo Sirius-. En lugar de seguir con la idea de las Reliquias de la Muerte, regresar al plan original.

-El plan de las Reliquias solo surgió porque me oyeron a mí y a Voldemort hablar en la batalla final, y ahí supieron que existían, y su poder. Debían tener dificultades para acceder al velo, por eso les interesó eso, como un plan B.

-Harry, ¿por qué has venido? -soltó Sirius de pronto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Por qué has venido aquí? Dijiste que no fue para buscarme a mí.

-No. Fue para ocultarme, la verdad. Y con una doble finalidad, la de buscar pistas en esta zona. No estaba seguro de que justo fuera Land's End donde murieron ellos, pero...

-¿Para ocultarte? -preguntó Sirius, ignorando lo demás-. ¿De qué?

-De El Cazador de Brujas. Viene por mí, seguro. Quiere mi capa. Seguro querrá atraparme.

Entonces, Sirius lo miró con mucha seriedad y confusión.

-Pero, Harry, ¿por qué decidiste ocultarte?

-Pues, para que no me atrape, claro. Pero no para protegerme a mí. Para proteger la ubicación secreta de la capa.

-No hay ubicación secreta de la capa –dijo Sirius. Harrry empezaba a enojarse. ¿Estaba tratándolo de cobarde? -He visto en El Profeta lo que hizo la última vez. ¿Cómo sabes que no secuestrará a un ser querido tuyo nuevamente para extorsionarte con eso?

Pero Harry estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-He visto a Ginny –dijo de pronto, reflexionando sobre ello-. Ella sí murió, pero dijo que los demás no habían muerto "del todo". Los asesinados por El Cazador de Brujas... -miró fijamente a Sirius-. Que no murieron del todo, eso dijo. Como tú.

Sirius estaba tan confundido como Harry.

-Quizás está experimentando con la gente que mata. Quizás quiere llevarlos a esa dimensión, ver si pueden volver... eso mismo que hacían Lucretia y Dippet.

-Harry, debes irte de aquí -le dijo entonces Sirius, alarmado-. Debes volver a Hogsmeade, a donde sea que esté tu capa. Porque él va a matar a tus seres queridos si no se la das.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -dijo él, furioso de nuevo-. ¿Qué se la dé?

-Que la destruyas.

Harry se quedó atónito. Ahora podía ver claramente la luna llena desde la ventana, brillando en medio de la noche.

-Es una gran idea -coincidió-. Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Si quieres destruir algo poderoso como Las Reliquias de la Muerte, prueba con lo más poderoso que existe. Pero debes ir allí, debes destruirla.

-¿Qué es ese encantamiento que puede destruirlas? Ya intenté destruir una con los mismos elementos que destruían los horcruxes y no funcionó.

-No estás tratando de destruir magia negra ahora, sino antigua magia que no es oscura. Deberías intentar... -se quedó pensativo-. _Destruim Incantatum_.

-¿Qué es eso...?

Pero en ese momento, algo los interrumpió: De afuera les llegó el sonido de gritos de horror y estruendo. Una luz verde dio de lleno en la ventana.

-Me encontró -dijo Harry al instante, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Te apareciste? -preguntó Sirius-. Harry, pueden rastrear cuando te apareces...

-No me di cuenta -reconoció él-. Ya está aquí.

Sirius se transformó en perro al instante y asomó los colmillos, con aspecto amenazador. Harry no dejaba de apuntar hacia la puerta.

Afuera, se veían haces de luz verde y se oían gritos de horror.

-¡Corre! -gritaba una voz, desde una de las casas-. ¡Corre, los mató a todos! ¡Los mató a todos! ¡CORRE!

De pronto, la voz también se cayó. Todas las voces y gritos terminaron, también los rayos de luz verde.

Harry respiraba agitado, aún apuntando hacia la puerta.

Sirius, en forma de perro, giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Viene hacia aquí -dijo Harry-. Los mató a todos y está viniendo hacia aquí.

Claramente, escuchó afuera pasos que iban hacia la casa. Desde la misma ventana, llegó a divisar la máscara de lobo. El Cazador de Brujas caminaba hacia la casa de Sirius, luego de haber matado a todas las demás personas del pueblo.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Sujetó la varita con más fuerza.

-Empezó -dijo, acercándose al perro que estaba a su lado-. La Cacería de Brujas empezó.


	29. La Cacería de Brujas

29\. La Cacería de Brujas

Se oyó una explosión, y la puerta voló lejos.

Allí delante, estaba El Cazador de Brujas. Con su máscara de lobo y su capa, parecía mirar directo hacia Harry.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Harry, desafiante. Sirius gruñía a su lado, amenazante, en forma de perro.

El Cazador de Brujas se quedó en silencio unos instantes, imponente.

-Muerte -dijo entonces-. Hoy es día de muerte.

Harry lo miró, a su máscara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

De nuevo, silencio.

-Hoy no es tiempo de explicaciones -dijo, tendiendo su mano hacia Harry-. Y ya no es tiempo de amenazas y demostraciones. Hoy es la Cacería de Brujas.

Harry apretó su puño, con fuerza.

-No voy a dártela. Moriré si es necesario, antes que eso.

Otro silencio de El Cazador de Brujas.

-Sí… también morirás -dijo, lentamente-. Luego de darme esa capa.

-Entonces pelearemos. Y si muero, jamás la tendrás.

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él.

-¿Así será?

El Cazador de Brujas sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Harry también.

-Que así sea -dijo.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos empezaron a disparar. Los hechizos colisionaron e impactaron entre sí como un cañón de guerra. Harry trató de desarmarlo, de recuperar la varita. Pero era evidente que la lealtad de esta estaba con él ahora.

Contrario a como había sido en su encuentro con Voldemort, ahora Harry se vio en desventaja.

Los rayos de luz salían de ambas varitas. Ambos magos se atacaban con hechizos de desarme y de combate. El sonido de sus encantamientos saliendo disparados de sus varitas, uno tras otro, era como el de cientos de explosiones simultáneas. Los colores surgían de las dos varitas como fuegos artificiales, estas escupían hechizos uno tras otro, rapidísimo. Ninguno usaba maleficios imperdonables, era una lucha limpia. El Cazador de Brujas no buscó ventajas, peleó limpiamente como su igual.

-¡Desmaius! -gritaba Harry, esquivando hechizos y lanzando otros-. ¡Impedimenta!

Blandía la varita a toda velocidad, como le habían enseñado en la Academia. Su brazo le dolía de los movimientos que realizaba. Los vidrios estallaban en la casa, la mesa se partió a la mitad y la cocina quedó destruida, con el concreto de la pared en el suelo y el polvo llenando todo.

Tanto Harry como él luchaban a toda velocidad. Pero Harry sentía que la Varita de Saúco era más poderosa que él, y le costaba cada vez más repeler los hechizos que le lanzaba.

Lanzó un grito de furia, cuando un hechizo de El Cazador de Brujas le dio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas, moviéndose en el suelo, agitando su varita a toda velocidad.

Exhausto, sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Sirius ladraba, el techo parecía a punto de desplomarse, los rayos de luz y chispas bañaban todo, de forma violenta. Harry sentía sangre en su rostro.

El Cazador de Brujas, a diferencia de Harry, en vez de estar tendido en el suelo, sudando y sangriento, estaba de pie con tranquilidad, limpio y apenas se movía al realizar sus hechizos, con mucha más facilidad.

Harry no pudo más. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Se obligó a sí mismo a seguir más allá del punto en que sus músculos no le respondían, más allá del punto en que no podía más. Siguió y siguió peleando a pesar de que su cuerpo no aguantaba un segundo más.

Siguió y siguió, y de pronto su brazo ya no lo obedeció, por más que quiso. La varita se le soltó de los dedos y cayó al suelo, como un pedazo de madera inútil. El brazo estaba acalambrado y ya no lo sentía. Sus pulmones explotaban.

Harry cayo de lado, en el suelo, sangrando y con dificultades para respirar. El Cazador de Brujas seguía de pie limpiamente ante él, en silencio.

-Jamás… tendrás… la capa… -dijo Harry, sacando energías de donde no las tenía para articular las palabras.

-Quizás necesitas un poco de motivación -dijo él. Entonces, apuntó su varita hacia Sirius, que le ladraba sin cesar-. La capa, o él muere.

Harry seguía jadeando, desplomado. Le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, mientras se sujetaba un costado. Luego miró a El Cazador de Brujas y negó con la cabeza.

-Mátame a mí -le dijo entonces-. Ya me venciste en combate. Ahora termínalo. Mátame.

Harry se dio cuenta de que esa sería la única forma. Debía morir, para que él no consiguiera la capa.

Pero entonces él habló otra vez:

-Mejor dejemos que él muera primero -y apuntó de lleno hacia Sirius-. ¡Avada Kedabra!

-¡NOOOO! -Harry extendió sus brazos, pero el rayo de luz pasó por delante suyo y golpeó al perro en el pecho. Este lanzó un gemido animal y se desplomó de lado, muerto. -¡NOOO!

Harry hundió su rostro en sus brazos. Aquello no podía haber pasado de verdad, no era posible.

-Maldito hijo de... -le lanzó Harry, entre sollozos.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, Potter –dijo con malicia, con su voz gruesa y fría. Alzó su varita al cielo, y Harry vio que todo se ponía negro a su alrededor. Una sombra crecía desde la varita y se extendía hasta envolver a Harry y a toda la casa, que ya no era visible. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta que ya no estaban allí. Aparecieron en otro sitio, lejano, juntos. Había hecho una aparición conjunta de ambos con su varita, sin tocar a Harry, con alguna clase de magia negra.

¿Dónde estaban?

Harry vio que había ahora magos y brujas caminando alrededor de ellos. De pronto, algunos miraron la máscara del mago junto a Harry, gritaron y empezaron a correr. Era el Callejón Diagon. Aún había gente a esa hora paseando y recorriendo tiendas.

-No hay necesidad de que todos ellos mueran –dijo El Cazador de Brujas a Harry-. Solo debes darme la capa.

Harry no dijo nada ni se movió. Estaba agotado y no podía respirar bien.

-¡Avada Kedabra! -gritó él, apuntando a una señora que pasaba por allí. Esta cayó muerta al suelo, de lado, como una muñeca de trapo-. ¡Avada Kedabra! -apuntó a la niña que venía con la señora, que había empezado a gritar al ver caer a su madre. Esta quedó lívida y cayó al suelo también.

-¡NO! ¡Basta! -gritó Harry, desesperado-. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te daré la capa!

Pero entonces, este rio, apuntó a un grupo de magos que se iban corriendo de allí, desesperados, y gritó:

-¡Sancturum Supremus!

Entonces, fue como si el grupito de magos se desarmara en pedazos. En verdad, sus cuerpos se desarmaron. Cada parte de sus cuerpos se desprendió del resto y cayó al suelo de forma sangrienta, en un rio de sangre.

-¡Noooo! ¡Basta! ¡Te dije que te la daría! -gritó Harry con horror, sin poder tolerar lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Qué decías? Ah, sí, es que no oí bien –El Cazador de Brujas rio de forma estrepitosa, macabro.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. Estaba dolorido y abrumado por la maldad de ese mago. No concebía tanta malicia, no parecía humano…

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -bramó, apuntando a una bruja que gritaba y trataba de huir. Harry creyó reconocerla como a una empleada del Ministerio. -¡Partius Corpus! -gritó, y partió a la mitad el cuerpo de un adolescente que se había quedado de pie observando, bañando las calles de sangre.

-¡Nooo! ¡Basta! ¡Dije que te daría la capa! -gritó Harry, horrorizado. Pero El Cazador de Brujas no le hizo caso. Parecía haber olvidado que había llevado a Harry allí para amenazarlo y poder obtener la capa. Ahora solo parecía querer matar gente.

-¡Missil Bombarda! -gritó, y su varita pareció lanzar un cañonazo. La bola de fuego que salió de ella voló lejos, más allá del Callejón Diagon, y explotó en la distancia en algún lado muggle de Londres, con un impacto enorme y ocasionando muchos gritos y alaridos provenientes de la distancia, además de mucho humo y fuego.

Llegaron a la tienda de George. Harry no quería moverse, pero él lo obligaba a avanzar con su varita, con algún encantamiento que le movía las piernas.

-¡Missil Bombarda!

La tienda de George explotó en mil pedazos, al igual que media cuadra de comercios y negocios.

-¡Nooooooo! -vociferó Harry-. ¡Nooooo!

¿Estarían George y Evangelina allí? ¿Habrían muerto?

Harry tenía el brillo del fuego y el horror en sus ojos. Magos y brujas huían de allí, conmocionados por la destrucción. El mago enmascarado les daba caza con la Varita de Saúco, mostrándolos al instante de formas sanguinarias. El fuego inundaba la calle.

Entonces, Harry vio que, a mitad de la siguiente cuadra, un mago hacía señas a otros. Entre varios, se dirigieron rápidas palabras, comandos. Estaban organizándose para pelear. Todos alzaron sus varitas y corrieron hacia allí, lanzando gritos de guerra.

El mago que los lideraba venía a la cabeza. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Harry vio quien era: Neville. Debía haber estado cerrando el negocio en la otra cuadra cuando todo pasó. Venía ahora gritando, con valentía, junto a otros.

El Cazador de Brujas apuntó hacia ellos y lanzó otro explosivo, que estos esquivaron.

Harry levantó su varita, que había recogido del suelo antes de dejar Land's End, dispuesto a pelear con todas las fuerzas que le quedaran, junto a Neville. Pareció que el mago vio su movimiento de reojo, porque con un vago movimiento de la Varita de Saúco hizo que la varita de Harry se partiera por la mitad y cayera de sus manos, al suelo.

Entonces, El Cazador de Brujas arremetió contra Neville y los demás magos que corrían gritando hacia él. Lanzó varios hechizos, que ellos esquivaron, mientras se acercaban.

-¡Vamos, Neville! -gritó Harry, frenético.

Uno de los acompañantes de Neville, el dueño de un comercio cercano, fue alcanzado por un hechizo oscuro y un chorro de sangre brotó de su garganta. Cayó muerto.

-¡MORIRÁS POR ESO, MALDITO! -Neville peleó con valentía, desviando los hechizos que le llegaban, atacando con rapidez y acercándose cada vez más, mientras a su lado los otros magos iban cayendo muertos de formas sangrientas, uno tras otro.

Harry quería hacer algo para ayudar, pero estaba desarmado y débil.

Neville lanzó un último grito de guerra, ya a pocos pasos de ellos. El Cazador de Brujas rio, como si no hubiera intentado aun lastimarlo hasta el momento, sino que solo se divertía con el muchacho. Entonces, lanzo un haz de luz violeta al pecho de Neville, y este estalló en pedazos, muriendo de la forma más sangrienta posible.

Harry reprimió el llanto, ante el horror de ver a su amigo morir. Un llanto de rabia y tristeza juntas. El Cazador de Brujas se regodeaba en el desastre de sangre y lanzaba explosiones por doquier, riendo y destruyendo el Callejón Diagon por completo, incluyendo la tienda de Harry, las demás, y hasta Gringotts. Aunque varios duendes quisieron pelear, no duraron demasiado. Con crueldad, el mago oscuro los abatió a todos, descuartizándolos con sus hechizos. Luego lanzó algo muy potente que pareció bajar hasta los mismos cimientos del banco, sin parecer hacer nada al comienzo. Harry vio entonces que un fuego más potente que el lanzado por Crabbe el año anterior brotaba desde lo más profundo del banco, y este estallaba en mil pedazos, lanzando bloques de concreto pesadísimos por los aires, que impactaron contra las casas, personas y calles alrededor, haciendo más matanza y destrucción. La manzana entera quedó en llamas, y el humo trepaba hasta el cielo.

El fuego brillaba en los ojos de Harry, que veía la escena junto al mago oscuro.

Se mordía los labios, tan fuerte por la rabia y el horror, que le sangraban. Quería gritar algo que expresara su ira y dolor, pero no tenía aire en los pulmones.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, y supo qué hacer. Como había concluido antes, solo había una opción para frenar esa locura.

Miró a su alrededor. La pared frontal de un edificio estaba por desplomarse, y seguramente todo el edificio con ella.

-¿Quieres la capa? -gritó Harry, rabioso, con los ojos desorbitados-. ¡Pues suerte en la búsqueda!

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el edificio, que en ese momento caía hacia el lado de la calle, desplomándose por el material caliente en su interior y el fuego. Quizás Harry no tenía varita, pero el impacto de ese edificio encima suyo sería suficiente para matarlo.

Cuando llegaba, Harry supo que esta vez no habría resurrección. Esta vez, no tenía nada a su favor: ni hechizo protector de su madre, ni compartir la sangre con el cuerpo reconstruido de su atacante, ni Reliquias de la Muerte, ni nada. Esta vez, eran solo él y El Cazador de Brujas. Esta vez, ni siquiera tenía su varita. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas. Ni ningún otro plan.

Harry extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos. Esperó a que el edificio cayera sobre él y lo aplastara, lo matara de una vez y terminara con eso. No por él. No para que el horror terminara para él. Sino para que, sin la clave ni ubicación de la capa, que no había revelado a absolutamente nadie en el mundo, El Cazador de Brujas no tuviera nunca ninguna forma de llevar a cabo su verdadero cometido. Porque Harry sabía que aquello no era un ataque para amenazarlo, para intimidarlo y que de esa forma le de la capa, era el principio de lo que de verdad tenía pensado hacer El Cazador de Brujas.

Harry se quedo allí, con brazos extendidos, esperando el fin de todo. Pero no llegaba... y no llegaba… y no llegó.

Harry abrió de nuevo los ojos.

El fuego seguía allí. El horror seguía ante él. Pero el edificio no le había caído encima. Estaba de vuelta en su sitio, con menos fuego que antes, sin señales de vida en su interior, pero tampoco de que fuera a ir a derrumbarse.

Y Harry estaba ileso, de pie ante él, sin un rasguño.

La risa macabra del mago oscuro le llegó desde atrás.

-No vas a morir tan fácilmente, Potter -le dijo. Harry entonces giró y vio que apuntaba hacia el edificio con su varita. Él había detenido el impacto. No solo tenía el poder para matar a tantos magos y brujas tan fácilmente, sino que tenía el poder de evitar que uno se quitara la vida. Había devuelto el edificio a su lugar con toda normalidad.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -escupió Harry, desaforado, temblando de la rabia e impotencia, y deduciendo que, además de tener esa varita tan poderosa, tenía que ser alguien con gran habilidades mágicas-. ¡Da la cara! ¡Cobarde!

El Cazador de Brujas rio más y más. Divertido, entretenido, disfrutando el momento. Nada le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ni el comentario de Harry, ni la gente que mataba, ni el mundo. Era un ser trastornado, demente.

-Soy el que pondrá fin al mundo -dijo, con voz ronca y riendo cada vez más.

Entonces, agitó su varita y Harry vio que todo oscurecía otra vez.

-No…

De pronto, Harry se encontró a sí mismo en medio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Él seguía a su lado, desternillándose de la risa, con la varita en alto.

-No. No lo harás… -Harry vio cómo apuntaba con su varita alrededor, como si aquello le fascinara, y no supiera por dónde empezar.

Entonces, de la nada, Harry vio que cientos de magos y brujas salían de sus casas con varitas en alto, a pelear.

¿Cómo lo habían sabido? ¿Cómo sabían que él iba a aparecer allí? Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Seguramente alguien del Callejón Diagon les había advertido.

Harry vio cómo los magos salían de sus casas, sus rostros contorsionados por la furia y el odio que tenían hacia aquel demente, y empezaban a lanzar hechizos a toda velocidad, sin ningún tipo de consideración ni precaución. Todos estaban disparando a matar.

-¡Toma, muchacho! -gritó una bruja de veinte y tantos años, que salía de una casa cercana con dos varitas en la mano. Le lanzó una a Harry. -Mi bebé está dentro, ¡no dejes que nos mate!

Harry atrapó la varita al vuelo y le asintió a la chica, respirando bien hondo y preparándose para dar lo mejor de sí, una vez más.

Junto con las otras decenas de magos y brujas que atacaban, Harry lanzó un grito de batalla y arremetió contra El Cazador de Brujas, lanzando Sectumsempras uno tras otro a toda velocidad y con toda su destreza y agilidad que había estado entrenando en el gimnasio de la Academia el último mes.

El Cazador de Brujas estaba en medio de un círculo, rodeado de los magos que lo atacaban. Daba pelea a cada uno de ellos, sin trampas y sin usar explosiones. Sencillamente, desviaba los hechizos con mucha facilidad y los atacaba luego, como debe hacerse en un duelo entre magos. Pero con la ventaja de tener la varita más poderosa que jamás hubiera existido, los estaba derrotando a todos.

Harry le lanzó todo cuanto hechizo pasó por su mente, pero el mago los desviaba también, junto con los otros cincuenta o sesenta hechizos que recibía, los desviaba o repelía todos a la vez. Conjuraba escudos gigantes frente a él donde colisionaban los hechizos sin hacerle daño. Luego lanzaba al mismo tiempo veinte hechizos que golpeaban a sus atacantes.

Fueron cayendo, uno tras otro. Muertos. Harry vio, con horror, que se estaba formando una pila de cadáveres en torno a él. De la cantidad de magos que habían ido a atacarlo en un comienzo, que sería casi toda la población de Hogsmeade completa, ya solo quedaba menos de un cuarto.

Harry no podía más. El dolor lo mataba. Aún no había conseguido derribarlo a él, porque Harry se defendía con muchísima habilidad e impedía que los encantamientos asesinos de su atacante le dieran, desviándolos nuevamente hacia El Cazador de Brujas (luego él los desviaba o los hacía impactar contra un escudo).

Se dio cuenta de que no iban a ganar esa batalla. Harry vio a Madame Rosmerta pelear con valentía, gritando palabras de aliento a otros magos y brujas que atacaban a su alrededor. Y, entonces, un hechizo de El Cazador de Brujas la golpeó en la cara y cayó hacia atrás, sin vida. Más allá, Aberforth Dumbledore movía su brazo de aquí para allá, conjurando todos los hechizos que podía contra él, hasta que recibió el golpe de uno en el pecho y también cayó muerto. Harry reconoció a los dueños de negocios como Honeydukes, el almacén donde él hacía las compras, entre otros magos y brujas del pueblo, todos ellos muertos en el suelo.

Entonces, Harry decidió por segunda vez en esa noche que era tiempo de dar su vida. Si bien el plan original había sido morir para que El Cazador de Brujas no pudiera obtener la capa, ahora sabía que debía morir simplemente por el hecho de que era deshonroso que tantos magos y brujas hubieran muerto allí, ante él, y él, Harry, todavía no hubiera dado todo, hasta el último aliento, hasta su última gota de vida, para destruir a aquel bastardo.

Entonces Harry dejó de atacar. Solo se defendió, repeliendo los hechizos, pero empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia él. En vez de atacarlo, priorizó poder llegar junto a El Cazador de Brujas con vida.

Este se dio cuenta de que Harry planeaba llegar a su lado. En vez de atacar a los pocos otros magos que quedaban con vida, concentró sus esfuerzos en defenderse de los hechizos que le lanzaban, y solo atacar a Harry.

Harry corrió más y más, acercándose. Era difícil llegar junto a él, porque ahora todos los cientos de hechizos que el mago oscuro lanzaba a toda velocidad estaban todos dirigidos solo a Harry.

Enceguecido por el color de los haces de luz, de las chispas que fluían a toda velocidad hacia él, Harry cerró los ojos, lanzó otro grito de guerra y avanzó a ciegas, blandiendo su varita de un lado a otro para repeler todos los hechizos a toda velocidad, usando solo su mente, sin usar más sus ojos. Avanzaba lento, porque la fuerza de todos los rayos de luz contra él le frenaban el paso.

Sentía que le iba a explotar el cuerpo. Literalmente, no podía más. El esfuerzo y la fuerza de tantos hechizos queriendo destruirlo, a la vez, hechizos potentes de la Varita de Saúco, parecían estar a punto de hacerlo derrumbar por la misma energía que su cuerpo estaba soportando.

Pero Harry no se derrumbó, no cayó, ni se detuvo. Siguió avanzando, con la boca abierta en el mismo grito de guerra, que no había cesado. Sus ojos al rojo vivo, con furia. Su rostro lleno de rasguños, sangre y sudor. Su mano agarrotada en la varita, sin poder ya sentir el puño, solo el calor de la varita hirviendo por la cantidad de hechizos mudos que estaba conjurando, todos a la vez y a toda velocidad, para abrirse camino y avanzar hasta su agresor.

Entonces, Harry llegó. Llegó junto a El Cazador de Brujas, que seguía recibiendo ataques de los otros magos, pero los repelía con mucha facilidad. Al ver que Harry ya estaba a su lado, quiso apartarlo con varios hechizos poderosos, pero no pudieron contra Harry.

Harry levantó su brazo libre, con sus últimos alientos, mientras su otro brazo seguía conjurando hechizos a toda velocidad. Levantó ese brazo libre, lo dirigió hacia el brazo de El Cazador de Brujas, y logró atrapar su mano.

Harry gritó a todo pulmón, apretando la mano con fuerza. Tenía atrapada la mano con la que El Cazador de Brujas manipulaba su varita. A pesar de ello, él seguía lanzando hechizos y defendiéndose, aunque tuviera menos movilidad. Pero no pudo quitarse la mano de Harry de encima.

-¡Dame... esa... maldita... varita! -Harry apretaba su mano con toda la fuerza que hubiera podido hacer en su vida. Estaba tan mal, físicamente, aguantando la potencia de toda la energía con la que El Cazador de Brujas le daba pelea, que era muchísima, que era increíble o más bien imposible que tuviera la fuerza para apretarle la mano de esa forma sin soltarse.

Harry fue acercando su mano más al borde del puño de su atacante, tratando de llegar hasta la varita. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: sacarle de la mano la Varita de Saúco. Así como lo había hecho con Draco, que le había quitado la varita sacándosela de la mano, no con un hechizo, y aun así había pasado a ser legítimamente de Harry, sabía que eso iba a funcionar ahora, si podía conseguirlo.

Harry gritó, hizo fuerza. Clavó sus pies en el suelo. Cualquier otro ser humano se habría derrumbado ya hace rato, porque El Cazador de Brujas le lanzaba cientos de hechizos a la vez, a quemarropa, justo junto a él. Su máscara de lobo estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo. Casi se sentía tentado a quitársela, pero no podía pensar en absolutamente nada más que en su único objetivo.

Harry siguió moviendo su brazo de varita para desviar los hechizos que este le lanzaba a centímetros del cuerpo, sin entender cómo no había muerto aún.

Entonces, sintió que estaba a punto de llegar. Estaba a punto de llegar a la varita.

-¡DÁMELA! -gritó, su último grito de furia. Supo que no iba a aguantar un segundo más.

Era ahora o nunca.

Harry soltó la mano y la cerró nuevamente. Fue un segundo en el cual la movió los centímetros necesarios, y quedó aferrando la Varita de Saúco.

Hizo toda la fuerza que pudo. Sentía la Varita de Saúco caliente, hirviendo, en su mano, mientras esta le lanzaba miles de hechizos a la cara. Harry empezó a tirar de ella.

Era su fuerza contra la fuerza de El Cazador de Brujas. Ambos tiraban de la varita, tratando de quedársela.

Entonces, Harry sintió que estaba cediendo. La varita cedía del puño seguramente sudoroso de El Cazador de Brujas. Estaba cediendo hacia su lado. Solo debía aguantar un segundo, un segundo más, y esta sería suya.

Se oyó un fuerte y potente "CRACK", y decenas de nuevos magos nuevos aparecieron en la escena, alrededor. Eran magos venidos de todas partes: del Ministerio, de Hogwarts, todos apareciendo allí seguramente para dar batalla.

-¡Harry! -gritó una voz. No sabía si de Ron o alguien con una voz similar, pero Harry estaba muy concentrado para mirar a un lado.

Ni bien aparecieron todos esos magos nuevos, atacaron todos juntos a El Cazador de Brujas. Pero entonces, uno de los hechizos que lanzaron golpeó en la Varita de Saúco, y esta, impulsada por la energía del hechizo, se retrajo hacia atrás, hacia El Cazador de Brujas.

-¡NO! -gritó Harry-. ¡Casi la tengo! ¡NO DISPAREN!

Pero otro hechizo proveniente de esos magos llegó nuevamente, volvió a golpear a la varita desde detrás de Harry, y el impulso metió a la varita más adentro del puño del mago oscuro.

El Cazador de Brujas, recuperando el control de la varita, se soltó del agarre de Harry. Entonces, explotando en furia por casi haber perdido su varita, el mago lanzó un grito de ira, blandió la Varita de Saúco en el aire y conjuró una onda expansiva tan potente que lanzó a todos los magos allí presentes a varios metros de distancia hacia atrás, incluyendo a Harry.

Harry voló por los aires y su espalda golpeó contra la pared de una casa, antes de caer de cara al suelo.

Estaba tan agotado, tan destruido, que supo que no iba a poder levantarse de allí.

Alzó la cabeza, justo para ver como El Cazador de Brujas, explotando en cólera, más poderoso y peligroso que nunca por su furia descontrolada, clavaba la Varita de Saúco en el suelo.

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! -aulló, a través de su máscara.

Harry sintió arder los cimientos bajo él, y supo que ese era el fin.

Todo Hogsmeade explotó en mil pedazos. Desde debajo del suelo, desde la tierra bajo ellos, emergió un fuego abrasador que los envolvió. Harry salió despedido por el aire, hacia el cielo nocturno, hacia la luna llena.

La ciudad entera fue levantada del suelo, desde debajo de la tierra. Los edificios, construcciones, magos y brujas fueron lanzados por el aire, en un abrasador fuego maldito.

Harry usó un último gramo de fuerzas que le quedaban para apuntarse con la varita y aplicarse un hechizo repelente de impactos. Le hubiera gustado poder aplicárselo a alguien más en vez de a sí mismo, pero todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era fuego, escombros y explosión. Ningún mago o bruja.

Una vez que Harry fue impulsado lo suficientemente alto, pudo ver el escenario bajo el, a cientos de metros de altura: la ciudad entera había explotado en pedazos, y se había convertido en una bola de fuego ardiente.

…

Harry abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

¿Había muerto? ¿O seguía con vida?

Solo sabía que le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, un dolor insufrible.

Miró a su alrededor: el ambiente era caótico, desastre. Estaba tendido en un lugar negro, agobiado por el humo, plagado de escombros, fuego y destrucción. Harry tenía encima la puerta de una casa, que de milagro había actuado como escudo sobre él, porque sobre esta había bloques de material probablemente de cientos de kilos de peso que lo habrían aplastado hasta la muerte.

Tuvo miedo de moverse. Si la puerta, que estaba trabada entre dos pilas de concreto, se deslizaba, quizás todo el peso que había sobre ella caería sobre Harry y lo aplastaría.

Igualmente, aunque no hubiera muerto aplastado, sabía que tenía varios huesos rotos, por el dolor que sentía en las piernas. Se apuntó hacia allí con la varita y murmuró el hechizo que le habían enseñado en las sesiones defensivas de la Academia, para sanar huesos rotos. Sintió un agradable calor en las piernas, y supo que ya estaban arregladas.

Se miró el pecho. No tenía ninguna perforación allí. Le habían enseñado que, en caso de tener alguna allí, no debía intentar moverse hasta arreglar esa herida.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que no tenía heridas mortales, tenía que solucionar el problema de los cientos de kilos de escombros sobre él, amenazando en caer en cualquier momento.

Harry apuntó con la varita que aún tenía en la mano, aquella que le había dado esa joven, hacia arriba.

-¡Expulso! -gimió.

Los escombros salieron todos despedidos hacia arriba.

-¡Sostendo! -dijo entonces, y estos, en vez de caer, quedaron suspendidos en el aire-. ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Harry guio los pesados escombros hacia un lado, con cuidado, con la varita, temiendo que cayeran sobre algún mago o bruja herido y le hicieran daños. Se aseguró de dejar la pila de concreto en un sitio seguro, donde no había nadie.

Entonces, con muchísimo esfuerzo, se incorporó y se puso de pie.

El escenario a su alrededor era devastador. La destrucción total de Hogsmeade estaba ante sus ojos. Aún había fuego por doquier, y una columna gigantesca de humo negro azabache se alzaba hacia el cielo, como una chimenea del tamaño del pueblo entero.

Harry vio algunos cuerpos, todos sin vida, evidentemente, y su corazón se comprimió en su pecho, dejándolo aun con menos aliento.

-Ron.

Harry se abrió paso entre medio de varios escombros. Acababa de ver a su mejor amigo tendido y sangrando en el suelo a algunos metros de distancia.

Se abrió camino hacia allí, tan rápido como pudo, apartando bloques gigantes de concreto con la varita, de una sacudida, apresurándose para llegar ante él lo antes posible.

-Ron, ¿estás bien?

Ron giró la cabeza hacia él. Aún seguía con vida. Pero no había tenido tanta suerte como Harry: Estaba aplastado por un gigantesco bloque de piedra, y solo se veía la parte superior de su cuerpo. La cara que tenía indicaba que esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida.

-Harry... -dijo Ron entonces, en agonía, esforzándose por mirar a su amigo. Su rostro estaba empapado en sangre y le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos. -Harry...

-Ron, lo siento tanto –Harry se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó, o al menos intentó abrazar lo que podía de su moribundo amigo. -Lo siento, por todo...

Las lágrimas caían del rostro de Harry. Ron no parecía siquiera poder comprender lo que Harry le decía. Lo miró una última vez, y entonces su mirada quedó perdida en alguna parte del negro cielo que brillaba en rojo por las chispas de fuego que subían entre la humareda.

Había muerto.

Harry agachó su cabeza y la hundió en el pecho de Ron, que había quedado tieso, sin el típico movimiento de respiración. Se quedó allí unos instantes, llorando, con el peso de todo lo que estaba pasando sobre él. Con la culpa, y miles de sensaciones más.

Había querido morir dos veces, y no había podido. En cambio, todos los demás sí.

Levantó la cabeza nuevamente, justo cuando una figura oscura contra el fuego rojo aparecía a varios metros de distancia, caminando tranquilamente hacia Harry. Caminando entre los escombros, entre los cuerpos. Con toda calma, casi hasta con elegancia, sin inmutarse por el contexto.

Harry supo quién era a metros de distancia. Se incorporó, levantó su varita y se quedó mirando a la figura aproximarse.

El Cazador de Brujas no dijo nada. El fuego y la destrucción no le habían quitado la máscara de encima de su rostro. Tampoco habían perturbado la capucha que tapaba su cabeza, ni habían chamuscado su capa.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de Harry, este trató de mantenerse de pie, porque sus piernas aun dolían como nunca. Aunque tuvieran sus huesos soldados, seguían sangrando y lastimadas.

Llegó y se detuvo, a unos tres metros de distancia. Lo miraba.

Harry lo apuntaba con su varita. Entonces, miró a su alrededor, miró su varita, y miró a El Cazador de Brujas.

Se apuntó a sí mismo con su propia varita, rápidamente.

-¡Avada Ke...! -empezó Harry, dispuesto a suicidarse, pero con un vago movimiento de su varita, El Cazador de Brujas hizo que la varita de Harry saltara lejos de la mano del muchacho, perdiéndose entre las pilas de escombros, sin completar el hechizo.

-La capa –dijo entonces, serio, inmóvil.

-Ya mátame de una vez –le dijo Harry-. Jamás te daré la capa. Sé para qué la quieres. Si vas a destruir todo el mundo, no voy a facilitártelo. Tendrás que hacerlo de la forma más larga, pueblo por pueblo. Ciudad por ciudad... -tomó aliento, porque su pecho estaba tan herido que no podía hablar bien-. No voy a facilitártelo.

-Eso pensé -entonces, El Cazador de Brujas conjuró un círculo con su varita, en el aire. Se abrió una especie de portal en el aire, ante ellos. Y de allí apareció, de la nada misma, Hermione.

Harry sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Harry -musitó Hermione. Estaba vestida con su túnica de Hogwarts, y tenía el cabello desordenado.

-Hermione iba a morir, en cuanto me dirigiera hacia Hogwarts para destruirlo también -dijo El Cazador de Brujas, con la voz grave y ronca-. Da igual si me das la capa o no, sabes bien que ella morirá -siguió, hablando lentamente y arrastrando las palabras-. La diferencia será, únicamente... que, si no me das la capa, su muerte será mucho, mucho más lenta. Y mucho más dolorosa.

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos. Ella entendió lo que pasaba, y negó con la cabeza, en desesperación, indicándole a Harry que no obedeciera al mago oscuro.

Harry se quedó en silencio, inmóvil.

El Cazador de Brujas apuntó con su varita a Hermione.

-Espera –dijo Harry, extendiendo su mano hacia adelante-. De acuerdo... Te daré la capa.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione-. ¡No lo hagas, Harry!

-Llévame al cementerio de Ottery St. Catchpole –dijo Harry.

El Cazador de Brujas asintió con la cabeza, y apuntó con su varita al cielo, haciendo que todo se oscurezca.

-¡NO! -bramó Hermione.

Pero todo se oscureció nuevamente, y los tres reaparecieron en otro sitio, muy lejos de allí. Ahora estaban en medio de un cementerio, uno que Harry había visitado recientemente.

Rengueando, Harry caminó a pasos pesados hasta la lápida de Ginny, tratando de no pensar.

-Harry, no... -decía Hermione, inmovilizada parcialmente por algún hechizo del mago, sacudiéndose en el lugar sin poder mover los brazos, mientras el mago oscuro la hacía caminar tras Harry.

Harry llegó junto a la tumba de Ginny, y extendió una mano. El Cazador de Brujas le quitó su varita a Hermione y se la arrojó a Harry, que la atrapó al vuelo. Harry entonces apuntó con la varita hacia la lápida, dijo el código en latín, y extrajo la capa para hacerse invisible que su padre le había heredado, la misma que había pertenecido una vez a Ignotus Peverell.

-Aquí tienes –dijo, tendiéndosela a El Cazador de Brujas.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione, mientras el mago tomaba la capa y la observaba a través de su máscara-. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry?!

-Cumple tu palabra –dijo Harry, mirando a El Cazador de Brujas.

Este entonces asintió con la cabeza, indicando que así lo haría. Apuntó con su varita a Hermione, y Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Avada Kedabra –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, casi con pereza. Hermione cayó al suelo, de lado, y se quedó allí tendida, muerta.

Harry siguió allí de pie. Ni siquiera se preguntó si acababa de cometer un grave error. Supo que no había tenido opción. Jamás hubiera podido soportar estar allí, de pie, viendo como ese mago torturaba a Hermione haciéndola morir de las formas más dolorosas posibles.

El Cazador de Brujas examinó la capa, entonces sacó del interior de su propia capa algo más. Juntó ambas cosas, y las apuntó con su varita. Harry supo qué era lo otro: la Piedra de la Resurrección. Con las tres Reliquias de la Muerte juntas, una luz brillante y un destello emergieron de sus manos. El Cazador de Brujas quedó envuelto en un brillo blanco inmenso que emergía de la conjunción de las tres Reliquias. Un viento surgió de allí, y el mago quedó envuelto de ese poder, destellando.

Harry estaba paralizado por el avistamiento de ese hecho. El Cazador de Brujas acababa de convertirse en el Amo de la Muerte, en un ser supremo con poder infinito.

Cuando acabó de regodearse en ese brillo y poder, el mago aun enmascarado examinó su varita, la Varita de Saúco, como maravillado por alguna sensación extraordinaria. Como si ahora pudiera destruir el planeta entero con solo clavar la varita en la tierra.

-Soy el Amo de la Muerte –dijo entonces, levantando la varita en alto-. Soy indestructible...

Y, con esas palabras, El Cazador de Brujas se desvaneció en el aire. Desapareció en un segundo, esfumándose en la nada. No necesitó girar sobre sí mismo, ni nada.

Harry corrió hacia el cuerpo de Hermione, tendido en el suelo del cementerio. La abrazó y se desplomó a su lado, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hermione –dijo, aunque sabía que ella no podía oído, que se había ido-. Hermione...

La luna llena, en el cielo, había descendido bastante ya, casi a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte tras unas montañas.

Harry abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione y se sacudía por el llanto. Su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que se sentía casi en agonía él también. Pero no le dolía eso, el verdadero dolor que no lo dejaba respirar era el de la muerte. La muerte que sostenía en brazos, mientras sentía que todo el universo a su alrededor se había reducido a cenizas.


	30. Amanecer gris

30\. Amanecer gris

"Dos meses después"

-Va a destruirlo todo, Harry –había dicho Ginny-. Todo. Todo el mundo. Va a conseguir tu capa, y en conjunto con las otras dos Reliquias de la Muerte, tendrá el poder para destruir la vida a su voluntad. Y lo usará con locura, con violencia: matará a todas las personas, en masa. Magos, muggles, sangre pura, impura, todo. Todos morirán.

El mes de junio llegó a Hogwarts en un amanecer oscuro y nublado. Parecía que aún había cenizas en el cielo, flotando, volando entre las nubes y oscureciéndolo todo. La tragedia aún estaba latente en las mentes, ojos y recuerdos de todos. Incluido Harry.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya dos meses de lo ocurrido.

Sin haber podido dormir, este se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, de regreso en su antigua habitación, en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Ahora dormía allí, o al menos lo intentaba. La mayoría de las veces, era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Harry miró por la ventana. Oyó el sonido de los pájaros, cantando al amanecer. Pero era un canto triste y distante.

Un nuevo día había comenzado.

Lo que le había dicho Ginny el día en que la vio en el cementerio, ya fuera a ella, o a su fantasma, o lo que fuera, no era lo único que merodeaba por la cabeza de Harry.

Harry salió de su cama y miró alrededor. No había nadie más en aquella habitación. No sabía quiénes habían sido sus ocupantes los últimos meses. Las épocas en que había compartido esa habitación con Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean habían quedado atrás. Ahora dos de ellos estaban muertos. Quienes fueran sus ocupantes en meses pasados, tampoco estaban allí. Habrían regresado a casa con sus familias, como todos.

Hogwarts ya no era una escuela de magia y hechicería. Al igual que había ocurrido el año anterior, se habían suspendido todas las clases, otra vez.

Ahora, cada joven bruja y cada joven mago habían regresado a casa, lejos de allí. La idea era no mantenerse juntos, separarse. El Cazador de Brujas no había vuelto a aparecer, luego de convertirse en Amo de la Muerte. No había exterminado a toda la raza humana, ni nada parecido. Tampoco había matado a nadie más, o al menos nadie había oído nada al respecto en torno a Harry.

Parecía a propósito. Toda esa matanza, para conseguir su fin, su plan, ser Amo de la Muerte. Y luego, al conseguirlo, no había efectuado la segunda parte de su plan, el motivo por el cual supuestamente quería tener las tres Reliquias. No había aparecido de nuevo para terminar el trabajo y matarlos a todos.

Lo otro que ocupaba la mente de Harry era una carta. Una carta a medio escribir que había encontrado en la habitación de Hermione, allí en Hogwarts. Debió haberla escrito poco antes de morir, según dedujo por su contenido, y había quedado sobre su mesa de luz, sin terminar.

Harry recordaba las palabras de esa carta de memoria:

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros últimamente. No sé si te enviaré esta carta, porque me prometí a ti misma mentirte para evitarte el sufrimiento, y para hacer esto más fácil._

 _Pero hay momentos en que me detengo a pensarlo y me doy cuenta de que tengo que decirte la verdad. Así que escribiré esta carta contándolo todo, por si me pasa algo, por si algo ocurre, y quizás sí sea bueno que lo sepas…_

 _Bien, aquí va: Recientemente descubrí muchas cosas. Fui sola en un viaje de descubrimiento personal, porque tuve una corazonada. Llámalo instintito de mujer. Algo me dijo dentro mío la verdad. Así que salí a buscarla, y la encontré._

 _Pero primero, debo decirte que el bebé que llevó en mi vientre sí es tuyo. No de Ron. Jamás pasó nada con él. Todo eso fue mentira. Y te estarás preguntando, ¿por qué te mentí esa noche, al salir de Las Tres Escobas? Pues, por lo mismo que te digo aquí: para evitarte la verdad, para alejarte. Por eso no te seguí cuando te ibas. Mi plan era alejarte de mí y de esa forma salvarte, sin que supieras la verdad._

 _La verdad es esta:_

La carta terminaba ahí. No había nada más. Harry no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ahora que sabía que el bebé sí era suyo, se sentía peor que nunca. No es que no se sintiera terrible de igual forma, aunque pensara que era de Ron. Lo que sí sabía es que no estaba tan interesado en "la verdad" de la que hablaba Hermione, porque ya no le interesaba resolver misterios. Fuera de lo que fuera que hablara Hermione, no importaba en ese momento. Solo importaba el hecho de que ella ya no estaba allí con él para contárselo.

Harry salió de la habitación y bajó a la Sala Común. No había nadie allí. Ahora que Hogwarts solo estaba habitado por unos pocos que se habían quedado para proteger las instalaciones del castillo, o porque no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, como Harry, parecía un castillo abandonado. Ya no había elfos limpiando, los habían hecho marcharse a todos, para protegerlos. Tampoco había profesores: la gran mayoría se habían ido. Solo Harry y algunos otros pasaban sus días allí, esperando a que llegara el momento en que El Cazador de Brujas apareciera con su poder supremo para destruir todo el castillo y matarlos.

El hecho de que ese día pareciera no llegar nunca no hacía más que poner a Harry más y más nervioso. Era como si, por dentro, quisiera que pase de una vez. Así ya no tenía que sufrir, así ya no tenía que pensar en ello.

Pero el día no llegaba. Casi podía imaginar, vívidamente, casi podía oír claramente en su mente, a la risa de aquel mago macabro regodeándose en el sufrimiento de todos, en el hecho de que todos supieran que iban a morir en cualquier momento, pero retrasando ese momento lo más posible.

Harry sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Era un despiadado ser viviente que disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno. Debía estar disfrutándolo, disfrutando su nuevo poder. Seguramente tenía planeado matarlos a todos, pero primero jugaría con ellos, como si fueran su presa. Sabía que por ese motivo había peleado de igual a igual, sin hacer trampas. Era solo una forma de burlarse de ellos, de jugar con ellos.

Por eso había permitido, seguramente, que le dieran pelea, en vez de matar a todos enseguida con la Varita de Saúco. Le divertía, lo disfrutaba.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, Harry sentía tanta ira en su interior que apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

Harry bajó las escaleras del castillo, cerrando los ojos. Estaba teniendo otro de sus momentos de sufrimiento, de dolor. Ya no tenía ataques de pánico. Ahora habían sido reemplazados por momentos de profunda ira donde no podía contenerse y golpeaba una pared hasta partirse todos los huesos de la mano, o eventos similares. Estaba visitando San Mungo con demasiada frecuencia. Incluso allí parecía haber menos magos que antes. Todos temían estar juntos en cualquier sitio, por si El Cazador de Brujas se aparecía para matar a muchos en menos tiempo.

Llegó al Gran Salón, y se sentó a la larga mesa que solía ser de Gryffindor. Ahora estaba todo desocupado, y sobre las cuatro mesas había elementos para hacer comida: cafeteras, cocinas de magos, pequeños hornos, gabinetes, cuchillos, entre otros. Cada uno debía cocinarse lo suyo, ahora que no había elfos.

Harry agitó su nueva varita, una hecha de pino y con plumas de lechuza, para invocar naranjas y hacerse un jugo. Luego, con otro movimiento, cocinó en la cocina unos waffles. Hambriento, se sentó en el largo banco y se puso a comer y beber.

Una lechuza daba vueltas en círculos contra el oscuro techo del Gran Salón. Era Stripy, que de alguna forma había sobrevivido a la explosión de Hogsmeade. Giraba y giraba, al parecer asustada. Se la veía muy nerviosa desde lo ocurrido, todo el tiempo en movimiento. Se chocó contra unas velas que flotaban cerca del techo y se chamuscó un ala. Chillando, la pobrecilla bajó en picada hacia Harry, que le lanzó un aguamenti sobre el ala y la curó.

Harry acarició a su lechuza mientras comía. Había habido un funeral para todos los muertos. Muchos cuerpos no habían podido recuperarse, o estaban en estados irreconocibles. La zona de Hogsmeade y Londres donde estaba el Callejón Diagon habían sido declaradas zonas de emergencia y nadie podía acercarse allí. Aún se estaban realizando trabajos de recuperación de cuerpos y limpieza de escombros.

Ron y Hermione habían sido enterrados juntos, cerca de la tumba de Ginny. Neville, George y Evangelina reposaban cerca de ellos también, en el mismo cementerio.

Harry derramó una lágrima, que cayó dentro del jugo de naranja. Luego de la muerte de otros tres hijos suyos, el señor y la señora Weasley quedaron internados en San Mungo, en la parte de las personas con enfermedades psiquiátricas. Habían entrado en un estado de locura, ambos, del que no parecían poder salir. Ya no reconocían a nadie, no hablaban, y tenían miradas ausentes. Había un médico encargado de hacerles un tratamiento, a ellos así como a otros magos y brujas que habían perdido seres queridos y habían quedado en estados delicados mentalmente.

El motivo por el que eran tres y no dos los hijos suyos que murieron ese día, fue porque durante los trabajos de limpieza de los escombros de Hogsmeade se encontraron los cuerpos de Bill y Fleur. Al parecer, habían estado allí todo el tiempo, en una zona subterránea que se cree era el sótano de alguna casa, posiblemente de dos magos que hacía tiempo habían dejado su casa abandonada. Estaban prisioneros en el sótano, con cadenas. Así fueron encontrados, y habían muerto con la explosión del pueblo.

Así que El Cazador de Brujas no era Bill, y jamás lo había sido. Desde luego, eso a Harry ya lo tenía sin cuidado.

No le importaba quién era El Cazador de Brujas. De una forma u otra, sabía que este iba a matarlo tarde o temprano, junto al resto de la humanidad.

Toda esperanza se había ido. Toda oportunidad había sido desaprovechada.

Harry dejó su desayuno, sin poder terminarlo. A pesar de estar hambriento, sentía que no merecía comer. Siempre le pasaba eso últimamente. Con todos sus amigos muertos, sentía que él no tenía ningún derecho a seguir con vida.

Abandonó la mesa y salió al exterior, a través de las dos grandes puertas de entrada al castillo.

Afuera, el clima cada vez más veraniego de junio no parecía nada como lo había sido antes. En años anteriores, esa era una época de júbilo, de felicidad. Con el verano acercándose, solía ser un momento para pasear por los jardines del castillo, en ocasiones en que habían podido hacer algo así, o de tomar sol junto a un árbol.

Pero ese junio era gris y frívolo. Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban silenciosos como la muerte, los árboles parecían encorvarse ante la perspectiva de la muerte, como si supieran que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de arder también.

Harry caminó por los terrenos. Aquellos dos meses habían sido los más tranquilos y traumáticos que hubiera vivido en mucho tiempo. Todo había terminado: sus estudios, su negocio, su empleo en el Ministerio. Aunque este último seguía intacto y funcionando (con varios magos retirándose o sacando licencias para no ir a trabajar por miedo a estar todos juntos en un mismo edificio), Harry no había querido regresar nunca. El Departamento de Aurores parecía un chiste al lado del poder de El Cazador de Brujas. Nadie podría hacer nada para detenerlo, cuando apareciera.

Además, la mayoría de los magos del Ministerio habían muerto al querer enfrentarlo en Hogsmeade. Kingsley, que había estado allí, era uno de los pocos que habían sobrevivido. Había estado, junto al señor Millan, entre los pocos magos que habían estado atacándolo, y que sobrevivieron hasta el final, y luego con la explosión fueron lanzados en el aire, pero no murieron, al igual que Harry. Claro que Harry jamás los había visto en el momento, sino que solo se enteró de ello luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Harry llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid y golpeó la puerta. El semigigante le abrió, con una expresión de pena y abatimiento que no se le había borrado de la cara en esos dos meses.

-Pasa, Harry –le dijo, haciéndose a un lado. Harry entró a la cabaña, tras él, y se sentó a la mesa. Se puso a acariciar a Fang, mientras Hagrid preparaba té.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? –le preguntó Hagrid.

Harry se encogió de hombros, como única respuesta. Cuando Hagrid terminó el té, se sentó junto a Harry y se quedaron allí juntos, en silencio, un buen rato. Solo se oían sus sorbos al beber la infusión.

No fue hasta muchos minutos después que uno de ellos habló.

-Recuerdo cuando viniste aquí por primera vez –dijo Hagrid, mirando a Harry a través de su barba y su gran taza, del tamaño de cinco tazas de té normales.

-¿Sí? –dijo Harry, sorprendido-. Yo no.

-Eras todo un pequinés –dijo él, y lanzó una risotada bastante forzada-. Todo flacucho, pelo enmarañado, cara inocente… Ahora estás todo musculoso, usas el cabello mucho más corto y prolijo, y hasta tienes barba. Además de varias nuevas cicatrices, y ya no usas tus anteojos de siempre. Estás irreconocible.

Era cierto. Harry ya no había vuelto a afeitarse en esos dos meses, por lo que tenía una larga barba. Solo se cortaba el cabello de vez en cuando él mismo, sin ganas, rapado en los lados. Y tenía varias cicatrices en la cara que se adicionaban a la de su frente, y que le habían quedado por sus peleas contra El Cazador de Brujas. La mayor de ellas le atravesaba un pómulo y llegaba hasta la frente, como una raya que cruzaba su ojo derecho. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué hechizos le habían causado esos cortes. Además, había dejado de usar sus anteojos. En una de sus muchas visitas a San Mungo, para recuperar la movilidad de las piernas, entre otras cosas, le habían dicho que había un tratamiento de solo dos horas que podía curarle la miopía, para que no tuviera que volver a utilizarlos nunca más. Encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente, Harry había accedido a hacérselo. Ahora podía ver perfectamente sin ellos.

-Tú también estás un poco más viejo –dijo Harry, tratando de forzar una sonrisa a su amigo, el único amigo que le quedaba-. Tienes canas en tu enmarañada barba, y en el pelo también. Y tu rostro está más arrugado.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –dijo él irónicamente, terminando su té de un rápido sorbo y bajando la tasa a la mesa de un golpe-. Necesito algo más fuerte que un té. ¿Abrimos una botella de whiskey de fuego?

Harry y Hagrid habían empezado a compartir un mal hábito los últimos días: el alcoholismo. Era una forma de nublar sus mentes mientras esperaban a que la hora final llegara a ellos, así como al resto de la humanidad.

Harry vio que el sol recién estaba saliendo en el exterior. Pero asintió con la cabeza, y Hagrid abrió una botella para los dos y la sirvió en las mismas tazas que habían usado para el té.

-Land's End quedó sin magos –dijo Harry, reflexivo-. Hogsmeade se destruyó. También el Callejón Diagon. ¿Queda algún lugar de magos aún en pie?

-El Ministerio de la Magia –dijo Hagrid, pensativo-. Y San Mungo. Y aquí. Hogwarts.

-Y la Academia, nada más –dijo Harry-. Y quizás las casas de magos en barrios muggles, las que están mezcladas con las suyas. Allí es donde en verdad están todos los sobrevivientes.

Ahora se referían a ellos mismos, los magos que aún seguían con vida, como "los sobrevivientes". Al haberse destruido dos de los lugares con más magos de Gran Bretaña, sentían como si casi la mitad de los magos del país hubieran muerto, y los restantes eran eso, los sobrevivientes. Los sobrevivientes que solo vivían y despertaban cada día para esperar a que llegara su hora final y los mataran también.

-Dime una cosa, Harry –dijo Hagrid, atragantándose en whiskey-. ¿Por qué le diste la capa? Es que aún no lo entiendo.

Harry alzó la mirada por encima de su taza. Era la pregunta que más detestaba que le hicieran.

-No pude aguantar, Hagrid –dijo-. Pude ver claramente sus intenciones. En cuanto apuntó a Hermione con la varita, supe que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella fuera a salir con vida de aquella situación. Y que yo no podría detenerlo de ninguna forma. Ya había agotado absolutamente todas mis energías, todas las que pude haber sido capaz de juntar, y más aún también. No tenía forma de detenerlo. –Harry dejó caer una lágrima-. Supe que… Supe que la torturaría de formas horribles. Él sabía lo que ella significaba para mí, porque ya la había capturado antes. Y viendo lo sanguinario que es él… lo mucho que disfruta matando y torturando… No quería que eso le pasara a ella. Sabía que le haría cosas horribles, las peores, que la destruiría de formas inimaginables. No estaba preparado para presenciar eso, fue mucho más fuerte que yo. Sabía que iba a morir… Solo quise… Solo quise que muriera sin dolor. Solo fue eso.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza, ahora llorando de verdad. No le importó que Hagrid lo viera. Ya había llorado ante él antes en ese tiempo. Así que ahí estaba, el segundo sentimiento que agobiaba ahora a Harry todo el día, además de la ira: la profunda y mortal tristeza.

-Hubiera querido morir yo. Lo intenté. Te juro que intenté morir, Hagrid… Pero él no me dejó hacerlo.

Hagrid se cruzó por encima de la mesa para darle un fuerte e inesperado abrazo al chico.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo –le dijo, de forma paternal-. Sé lo que has pasado…

-Es solo el comienzo del fin, Hagrid –dijo Harry, indicándole con la mano que estaba bien, y apartándose un poco-. Todos vamos a morir, dentro de poco. Sé que esto es solo la calma… La calma antes de otra tormenta.

Hagrid bebió otra taza de whiskey de fuego.

-¿Hay algo que aún quede por hacer? ¿Algún último plan? –preguntó, prácticamente sin esperanzas, más que nada haciendo conversación.

Era una pregunta que Harry aún no se había hecho en esos dos meses. Se había dedicado únicamente a sufrir, a sufrir como nunca. No concebía la posibilidad de la existencia de esa pregunta. O al menos no la había concebido, hasta que Hagrid la formuló ese día.

Quizás por ese motivo fue que ese día fue distinto a los anteriores, únicamente.

Harry reflexionó al respecto, en silencio, un poco ebrio por el whiskey.

-No. No hay nada que hacer. Lo único que se podría intentar es localizar a ese hijo de puta para sacarle la Varita de Saúco, y matarlo de una vez. Eso no devolverá a la vida a todos los muertos, pero podría salvar el mundo… al resto de las personas que seguimos con vida… quizás valdría la pena intentarlo.

Hagrid se quedó en silencio. Ambos miraban la mesa con desconsuelo.

-Pero es imposible –Harry negó con la cabeza-. No podremos localizarlo, no existe forma. Tiene las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, es invencible. Puede matarnos a todos solo con desearlo.

-Tienes razón –Hagrid negó con la cabeza-. Ya no hay esperanzas, muchacho… Lo siento tanto… -bebió otra taza de whiskey, y otra más-. Tanta gente buena, inocente, ha muerto… Si pudiéramos hacer algo –ya estaba bien ebrio-. Pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer? Si ese maldito es invencible… si tiene todo ese poder…

-Y es mi culpa –dijo Harry.

-No…

-Sí, Hagrid, sé que lo es. ¿Sabes cómo se siente? Saber que, si sólo hubiera partido esa Varita de Saúco de mierda por la mitad cuando fue mía, todo esto no habría pasado.

Harry se quedó en silencio nuevamente, cabizbajo. Pasaron varios minutos.

-Si le quitara la varita… quizás podría traerlos a la vida de vuelta.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ginny dijo que las víctimas de El Cazador de Brujas no se habían "ido del todo" –explicó Harry, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Hagrid-. Si yo pudiera ser el Amo de la Muerte, podría intentar usar ese poder para traerlos de nuevo a la vida.

-Si funciona… -dijo Hagrid, pensativo.

-Claro que para eso tendría que obtener las tres Reliquias nuevamente. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? No creo que haya forma… Si tan solo tuviera un plan, una forma…

Harry quedó frustrado, porque no hubo plan que se le ocurriera. Ni idea que lo motivara. Era solo un pensamiento sin sentido, el pensamiento de alguien derrotado que no podía aceptar la horrible realidad que le estaba tocando vivir.

-Sin tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás –dijo Hagrid, hipando, sin ser consciente ni de lo que decía. Ya estaba totalmente ebrio.

Harry bebió otra taza también. Se quedó mirándola, mirando su textura, el borde de la taza. Las últimas palabras de Hagrid resonaban en su cabeza.

-Con un giratiempo –dijo Harry-. Con eso… con eso podríamos.

-¿Aquello que Hermione usaba para sus clases?

-Claro que todos están destruidos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Hagrid.

-Porque me lo han dicho. Estaban en el Departamento de Misterios, y todos fueron destruidos.

Hagrid y Harry se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Era una conversación totalmente entrecortada, con largas pausas.

-¿Sabes qué, muchacho? Quizás haya otros.

-No, Hagrid. No los hay. Te digo que todos fueron destruidos.

-Aquí, en Gran Bretaña –dijo él, entonces, mirando a Harry a los ojos de nuevo-. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que en otros países no tienen un surtido de giratiempos disponibles? Inglaterra no es el único país con artefactos mágicos de ese tipo. Debo decir que no muchos gobiernos mágicos admitirían tener aparatos así, porque muchos están prohibidos por la ley mágica internacional. Pero estoy seguro de que los tienen, aunque sea en secreto, en el fondo de los sótanos de sus Ministerios o lugares de gobierno mágico… -bebió un largo sorbo de whiskey-. He oído que en Estados Unidos tienen un potente armamento mágico que no revelan a las cortes internacionales. De seguro tendrán unos giratiempos allí.

A Harry nunca se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

-¿Y crees que vayan a dármelos? Teniendo en cuenta que son secretos…

-Pues, si les explicas que ellos también van a morir a manos de ese lunático de continuar su destrucción, serían unos idiotas si no te dan uno.

Harry reflexionó unos instantes, y se dio cuenta de que Hagrid tenía razón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió algo motivado. Se puso de pie de un salto, sorprendiendo mucho a Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Eres un genio!

-¿Lo soy?

-¡Sí! –dijo Harry, dando la vuelta a la mesa y empezando a caminar por la habitación, mientras pensaba-. Si les explico la situación, su gobierno me dará uno de sus giratiempos, si lo tienen. Y podemos usarlo, en conjunto con ellos, en colaboración, para volver el tiempo atrás, antes de que El Cazador de Brujas los matara a todos.

-¿Y qué harás? –dijo Hagrid, esperanzado también.

-Le reventaré la cara hasta matarlo –dijo Harry, apretando sus dientes con furia.

-Recuerda que no has podido vencerlo la vez anterior –dijo Hagrid-. ¿Por qué crees que podrás esta vez, si regresas en el tiempo?

-Porque ahora sé bien cuáles fueron mis errores –dijo Harry, encarando a Hagrid, con su idea viva en su cabeza, con la esperanza latente-. Sé qué fue lo que hice mal, porque no pude pensar en nada más que ello en los últimos dos meses. Debí haberle quitado la varita, debí enfocarme en eso desde un comienzo. En cuanto lo vi entrar a esa casa en Land's End. Debí haber usado algún plan, alguna distracción, para arrebatarle la varita. Sin miedo de morir, porque de morir solo estaría salvando la ubicación de la capa, lo cual tampoco sería algo malo.

-Si regresas en el tiempo, tiene que ser perfecto, Harry –le dijo Hagrid-. No debes dar tu vida, ni siquiera para proteger la ubicación de tu capa. Deberías conseguir matarlo, tener un plan. Para matarlo de una vez por todas.

-Tienes razón –Harry asintió-. Un plan para conseguir quitarle la varita esta vez. Claro que no puedo solo…

Harry se quedó pensativo, y entonces empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar la casa.

-¡Harry! –lo llamó Hagrid, levantándose y yendo tras él-. ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

-Debo ir en búsqueda de los únicos que pueden ayudarme –dijo Harry-. El resto de mis compañeros, con los que íbamos a trazar un plan para matar a El Cazador de Brujas. L s Guardian s del Mundo Mágico. Muchos están muertos ahora, pero los sobrevivientes deberán ir conmigo. A Estados Unidos. Todos juntos, quizás podamos conseguirlo y derrotarlo. Para eso habíamos creado ese grupo. Para destruirlo. Y es hora de que lo hagamos. Debo ir a buscar a Luna, y a lo demás.

-Me gustaría ir contigo –dijo Hagrid-. De verdad, pero sería un estorbo. No soy bueno usando magia…

-Sé que serías un gran guerrero –dijo Harry, y se quedó mirando a su amigo-. Podrías ser útil, Hagrid. ¿Aún estás en contacto con Grawp?

-Claro, es mi hermano. Pero aún no se repone de la Batalla de Hogwarts, mentalmente, ¿sabes? Mejor será dejarlo en paz a él.

-Tú puedes venir entonces –dijo Harry-. Debes unirse a L s Guardian s del Mundo Mágico. Sé que ayudarás en la batalla.

-¿Tú crees que pueda ayudar? –le dijo Hagrid, hipando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, convencido.

-Ven conmigo, Hagrid –dijo, tendiéndole una mano-. Debemos ir a ver a los demás, juntos. Si existe alguna posibilidad de vencer a El Cazador de Brujas, el momento de intentarlo es ahora. No tenemos nada que perder. Es ahora o nunca.

Hagrid, lanzando un aullido al cielo, motivado, agarró la mano de Harry con fuerza, este giró en su lugar y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.


	31. Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico

31\. Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico

-Gracias por venir –dijo Harry, encabezando la reunión. Todos estaban reunidos en un círculo, en medio de un aula de Hogwarts. –Si están aquí, es porque recibieron mi carta. Y saben cuál es el plan.

-Imaginamos –dijo Malfoy, cruzado de brazos en un banco, junto a Goyle-. Mencionaste algo sobre volver en el tiempo, pero…

-Exacto –dijo Harry, hablando seriamente-. El plan es ir a MACUSA, la administración mágica en Norteamérica. Explicarles la situación y pedirles ayuda. Necesitamos un giratiempo, la idea es pedirles uno.

-¿MACUSA? –dijo Malfoy, desconfiado-. No me gustan. ¿Por qué pedir ayuda a los americanos? Mi padre tiene contactos en Francia, su Ministerio es mucho mejor y tiene buenas relaciones con el Ministerio británico. Ellos quizás sí puedan darnos un giratiempo. Si es que tienen uno, claro, porque en caso de tenerlo por supuesto que será información confidencial. No son armas que los países digan que tienen de forma libre y a todo el mundo…

-Mi padre siempre dice que la catedral de Notre Dame, construida por muggles en Francia, es una base armamentística mágica –dijo Luna, con su típico tono de voz soñador-. Una base secreta donde Francia oculta todas sus armas de defensa. Quizás tengan un giratiempo allí.

-Jamás, jamás en mi vida creí decir esto –dijo Malfoy-. Pero el padre de Luna tiene razón.

Oliver Wood arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la comisura del labio.

-De verdad, jamás –repitió Malfoy, por si no les había quedado en claro-. De hecho, esa catedral está manipulada por magia de tal forma, que está programada para incendiarse hasta la destrucción si algún día un gobierno internacional externo a Francia descubre alguno de sus secretos ocultos.

-Bien –Harry trató de tomar el control de la conversación otra vez-. Lo importante aquí es que consigamos uno. No importa dónde.

-Yo creo que MACUSA podría darnos uno –insistió Hagrid-. No me agradan los franceses. Debes tener en cuenta, Draco, que el gobierno al que vayamos deberá creer en la palabra de Harry y tenerle mucha confianza para acceder a darle algo así. No podemos simplemente ir ante cualquiera…

Malfoy le dirigió una mueca de desprecio.

-También tengo más confianza en MACUSA –coincidió Charlie-. Creo que sería más probable que accedan ellos. Por la historia que tienen nuestros países.

-¿Qué ha hecho MACUSA por nosotros? –intervino Malfoy, discutiendo-. Además de meternos a Grindelwald por el trasero cuando lo tenían en sus garras.

-Muchachos, este no es momento de discutir historia del mundo mágico –dijo Oliver, tomando la palabra-. El Cazador de Brujas es nuestro enemigo, y tiene el poder de matarnos a todos en cualquier momento. Ahora mismo. No podemos perder tiempo.

-Opino que nos separemos –dijo Harry-. Malfoy, Goyle, Oliver y Luna pueden ir a Francia a intentar obtener un giratiempo allí. Hagrid, Charlie y yo iremos a Estados Unidos.

Charlie asintió.

-Nos conocen –dijo Harry-. Saben lo que pasó aquí. Sabrán que decimos la verdad. Que el mundo entero está en peligro, ellos incluidos.

-¿Cómo sigue el plan? –preguntó Oliver-. Tú sabes, si conseguimos un giratiempo.

-Lo usaremos para volver al pasado, al menos dos meses atrás, antes de que haya pasado todo esto. Entonces lo mataremos quitándole la varita, con una estrategia bien planeada. Una que no pueda fallar.

-Muchos han perdido gente –dijo entonces Malfoy, serio-. Incluso antes de esto, hace más de dos meses. Los Adams murieron hace más de dos meses. También el jugador de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué no volver más atrás, y salvarlos a ellos también? O mejor aún, antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts del año pasado. Mucha gente murió allí. ¿Por qué no volver y revertir eso también?

Harry y los demás compartieron miradas de preocupación y confusión.

-No lo creo –opinó Harry, pensativo-. Volver en el tiempo es peligroso de por sí, puede dañarse la realidad, Hermione decía que las consecuencias…

Malfoy lo interrumpió.

-Exacto, Hermione –dijo, cruzado de brazos-. Entiendo que te apenen las muertes que hubo, Harry. Entiendo que entregaste esa capa a El Cazador de Brujas, la misma que le permitirá matarnos a todos, por ella. Y que seguramente quieres volver en el tiempo para salvarla a ella. Pero si los demás accedemos a esto, no será por ella. Será para revertir el daño que has hecho al entregarle esa capa.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy respirando agitado, con los ojos clavados en los suyos y una expresión seria como la muerte. Cuando llegó a su lado, se dispuso a sacar su varita para clavársela en el cuello y amenazarlo. No llegó a hacerlo, porque Luna le sostuvo el brazo para impedírselo.

Se quedó esperando unos segundos, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, mirándose con odio, pensando en qué decirle. La furia que acababa de inspirarle Malfoy no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Finalmente, encontró palabras que decir.

-No se la di por ella –explicó entonces, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos con firmeza-. Se la di porque no iba a descansar hasta que lo hiciera, y supe que tarde o temprano lo lograría de alguna forma. Ahora, si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros como dijiste que querías hacer y tratar de seguir este plan. O si quieres, puedes conseguir tu propio giratiempo y regresar veinte años al pasado para decirle a tus padres que no querías nacer. Es tu elección.

Malfoy le mostró una expresión de desprecio total, pero no dijo nada.

-Bien –Oliver se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Goyle, que en ese momento se chupaba un dedo-. Vámonos. Tenemos que llegar a Francia lo antes posible.

Malfoy se alejó también, aun mirando con asco a Harry. Sin despedirse, se fue tras ellos.

-Vamos, Harry, debemos buscar un traslador –dijo Charlie-. Vayamos al Ministerio de la Magia y pidamos uno. Si hablamos con Kingsley, no será mucho trámite.

-De acuerdo –Harry fue tras ellos.

Horas más tarde, habían hablado con Kingsley y conseguido el traslador. Él pidió ir con ellos, y accedieron a que los acompañe. Los cuatro se aferraron a un tenedor antiguo y volaron lejos de allí. Aterrizaron en la puerta del edificio de MACUSA, en Nueva York.

-Bienvenidos –dijo la presidenta del MACUSA, Elizabeth Rogers, cuando los recibió en su despacho momentos después-. Es un honor recibirlo, ministro Shacklebolt. También a usted, señor Potter. Y a ustedes, caballeros. No sabíamos que vendrían.

-No estaba planeado, a decir verdad, vinimos por una emergencia –dijo Kingsley, siendo extremadamente educado y exhibiendo sus dotes para el trato interpersonal que seguramente usaba en sus quehaceres como ministro de la magia.

-Sí, somos muy conscientes de que se vive en un contexto de emergencia –dijo ella, de acuerdo con él. La mujer, de color, tenía su cabello negro rizado en una trenza que rodeaba su cabeza y un vestido con muchos detalles que la hacían parecer de alguna cultura de África, más que de Estados Unidos. -¿Hay algo que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América pueda hacer para ayudar con este difícil panorama mundial?

-De hecho, sí, por eso estamos aquí –dijo Kingsley-. Como sabrá, señora presidenta, hace dos meses hemos visto caer nuestro único pueblo mágico, y además…

-Sí, estoy al tanto –lo interrumpió ella-. América también está sufriendo. Un poderoso mago oscuro se ha alzado al poder y está realizando caos y destrucción por todo el país. No conseguimos detenerlo.

-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó Harry, reclinándose en su asiento. Ella miró a Harry, miró su cicatriz y entonces abrió un cajón, sacó un periódico y lo puso ante él. Harry lo tomó y examinó la foto de la portada, donde un mago mayor de barba y cabello blancos disparaba un arma contra un edificio. Tenía un rostro familiar, pero Harry no recordaba donde lo había visto antes.

-Por supuesto, sí –dijo Kingsley, que al parecer estaba más informado que Harry-. Esto mismo se está replicando en todo el mundo.

-¿Hubo ataques en otros países? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí –Kingsley miró brevemente a Harry, que se sintió como si todos supieran algo que él no. A decir verdad, estaba tan metido en sus propios problemas que jamás se había puesto a leer El Profeta como para enterarse de temas internacionales. –Han surgido algunos magos tenebrosos y caído ciudades y pueblos de magos en todo el mundo estos meses…

-Harry Potter, aquí presente, tiene un plan para revertir todo esto –dijo Charlie-. Como sabe, señora presidenta, él derrocó al Innombrable, el mago más tenebroso de Gran Bretaña, hace solo unos meses. También pudo haber derrotado a El Cazador de Brujas. Nuestro plan es regresar en el tiempo dos meses atrás para evitar los sucesos que tuvieron lugar cuando destruyó dos de los principales lugares mágicos del país. Para eso, necesitamos un giratiempo.

-Como les digo, es algo que está pasando a nivel global –dijo ella-. No sé por qué creen que revirtiéndolo solo en Gran Bretaña el caos se detendrá de forma generalizada.

-Porque, como usted sabe, el líder del grupo es El Cazador de Brujas –le dijo Kingsley-. Como usted y yo hablamos en reuniones anteriores, señora presidenta, nuestro gobierno sabe que él surgió primero. Nuestra información indica que estos otros magos oscuros que han aparecido en otros países solo son cómplices suyos, magos del pasado renacidos que él convocó.

Harry miró a Kingsley con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo? –dijo, sorprendido.

Entonces, Kingsley sacó una edición de El Profeta y la puso junto a la edición del periódico norteamericano que Harry aún tenía en la mano. El mismo mago de barba blanca y cabello canoso estaba en ambos periódicos. En El Profeta, aparecía junto a fotografías de magos muertos en un artículo que se titulaba "CUIDADO, MUNDO MÁGICO. LAS MUERTES RECIÉN HAN COMENZADO". Harry recordó entonces donde había visto a ese mago antes.

-Es el artículo de El Profeta donde El Cazador de Brujas publicó fotos de sus víctimas hace unos meses, el día en que publicó en nombre de El Profeta por primera vez –dijo Harry, reconociéndolo-. También había publicado esa extraña fotografía de ese mago de barba blanca junto con la de los cuerpos... Ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Quién es?

-Es Gregory Killman, un mago tenebroso del Siglo XIX –explicó Kingsley-. Asoló buena parte de Europa en esos años. Murió hace mucho. Cuando el señor Millan lo identificó en este artículo, iniciamos una investigación, y sorprendentemente descubrimos que estaba vivito y coleando en América causando destrucción, lo que no tenía sentido.

-Y ahí el señor Shacklebolt y yo nos reunimos para tratar de descifrar esto –explicó la presidenta-. Y concluimos en que El Cazador de Brujas revivió, de alguna forma, magos oscuros del pasado. Sí, lo sé, señor Ministro. Pero aun así no veo por qué habría que volver en el tiempo a esa fecha en particular para cambiar los eventos.

-El señor Millan, jefe del Departamento de Aurores de mi Ministerio, hizo otro descubrimiento hace poco –explicó Kingsley, sorprendiendo a Harry por toda la información que tenía guardada y que no le había contado antes-. Estas armas –señaló el arma con la que el mago destruía edificios en el artículo del periódico norteamericano-. Creemos que El Cazador de Brujas se las vendía a su cómplice. Es solo lógico. El los revivió, de alguna forma, los envió por el mundo con la misión de destruir ciudades mágicas, y los dotó de armamento también. El descubrimiento está ligado al origen de las armas y su distribución. También creemos que se originaron en Inglaterra y este mago las vendió u otorgó a sus cómplices por el mundo.

-George –dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Armamento que se fabricó ilegalmente en Inglaterra, por lo que veo –dijo ella, arqueando las cejas.

-No puedo negar eso. Así fue –dijo Kingsley, serio. –La situación se nos fue de las manos hace tiempo, señora presidenta. Temo que es peligroso para todos nosotros.

-La gente está muriendo –dijo ella, adoptando una expresión más fría-. Nuestras ciudades están siendo destruidas. Nuestro Departamento de Investigación Mágica, que vendría a ser el equivalente a su Departamento de Aurores, cree que estos magos oscuros buscan destruir primero las ciudades mágicas para luego acabar con las muggles. Ya que de esa forma es más fácil atacarlos a ellos sin tenernos a nosotros detrás. Así que creo que esto ya se nos fue de las manos a todos. De verdad parece una masacre terrorista sin otro sentido que la mera destrucción de todo. Pero, ¿sabe qué? En vez de tratar este tema aquí, nosotros dos, deberíamos tratarlo en conjunto con todo el resto de las naciones que lo están sufriendo, hacer una cumbre de emergencia de inmediato.

-Es en parte lo que vine a proponerle –dijo él, de acuerdo.

-Bien, señor Shacklebolt. Le agradezco por compartir esta nueva información conmigo. Le aseguro que mi gobierno hace lo posible por detener a estos magos oscuros. Estamos de acuerdo entonces en que una cumbre de emergencia es necesaria, y será realizada. Por otro lado, lamento informarles desde ya que no tenemos a disposición ningún giratiempo. Como usted bien sabe, ese tipo de artefactos son considerados Armas de Altísima Peligrosidad por el Estatuto Internacional de Armamento Mágico Prohibido, ya que tienen la capacidad de alterar la realidad del universo, dando lugar incluso a caos incontrolable.

-Lo sabemos, señora presidenta –dijo Kingsley, asintiendo-. Si le parece bien, pactemos el encuentro con las demás naciones, y discutamos el resto de los detalles allí.

Harry miró a Kingsley con enfado y en desacuerdo. ¿Iba a acobardarse así, tan rápido, y dejar que gane la burocracia?

-Señora presidenta –empezó Harry-. Entiendo los tiempos de la burocracia, pero…

-Harry –Kingsley le lanzó una mirada de advertencia-. Te aseguro que el encuentro no demorará, no debes preocuparte por…

-No, sí me preocupo –Harry entonces miró a la presidenta con seriedad-. Mucha gente ya ha muerto, señora presidenta. Por eso necesitamos volver en el tiempo. Si se reúnen, y discuten el tema, pero no ponen a disposición un giratiempo rápido, temo que será una pérdida de tiempo. No tenemos otra forma de ganarle.

-Señor Potter –dijo ella-. Lo admiro por sus heroicas actuaciones contra la guerra mágica en Inglaterra en recientes tiempos. Hemos seguido el caso de cerca aquí en América. Sin embargo, si insinúa que nuestro país tiene armamento escondido que incumple la normativa internacional, temo que…

-Gran Bretaña lo tenía –dijo Harry entonces, interrumpiéndola, y los ojos de Kingsley casi saltan fuera de sus órbitas-. Había un surtido completo de giratiempos en el Ministerio de la Magia de mi país. No temo decirlo. Hay mucho en juego para preocuparse por una normativa…

-Vaya, vaya –la presidenta entrelazó los dedos y adoptó una expresión más de satisfacción que de indignación-. Interesante revelación, señor Potter.

-Fue con el ministro anterior –se excusó Kingsley rápidamente, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera totalmente en desacuerdo con ello-. Y ya fueron todos destruidos. Por eso no hemos notificado nada al respecto.

-Me parece muy bien que solucionen sus propios problemas internos de forma silenciosa y evitando escándalos –dijo ella, sin enfadarse ni nada parecido-. Y en todo caso, me alegra que ya no estén en posesión de dichas armas.

-¿Va a decirnos entonces que usted tampoco guarda aunque sea uno de ellos en su poder? –insistió Harry, decidido a pelear hasta el final. Si había luchado a muerte con un mago oscuro, no le daba miedo la presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Vio la expresión en el rostro de la bruja y supo que no iba a admitirlo nunca. Harry se puso de pie y la enfrentó. –Mire, señora presidenta. Desde el momento en que nos dejó entrar a su despacho, debo decir que usted tuvo que imaginar que no veníamos a charlar sobre el clima. Si hubiéramos venido a tratar un tema políticamente correcto, seguramente el señor ministro de mi país, aquí presente, habría presentado una moción en alguna cumbre internacional, como dijeron, en vez de venir a verla en persona.

"No voy a negarlo, usted ya debe saberlo a esta altura: vinimos a verla en la intimidad de su despacho, para tener una charla sobre asuntos ilegales. Sí, no me da miedo decirlo. Queremos hacer un trato ilegal y prohibido con usted. No se trata de nada oscuro, de nada dañino. Se trata de hacer a un lado la burocracia y actuar con rapidez para solucionar algo que no es otra cosa más que la extinción eterna de la raza humana. El Cazador de Brujas no se ha ido, y por lo que dicen hay magos oscuros destruyendo este y otros países también. Y le aseguro que peleé con ellos y que me contaron sus planes: quieren destruir el mundo entero. Ya han destruido gran parte de nuestro mundo. No hay forma de detenerlos, porque este mago oscuro tiene en su poder las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, y es por ende invencible e indestructible. Nuestra única chance es regresar al pasado para evitar que se haga con estas tres reliquias, o dentro de muy poco tiempo, usted, yo y todos moriremos. ¿Qué me dice?

Hubo un silencio. Todos estaban algo impactados por la audacia de Harry. Kingsley primero había parecido escandalizado, pero a medida que Harry hablaba se lo quedó mirando a él y luego a la presidenta, esperanzado de que el discurso de Harry pudiera funcionar.

-No los echaré de mi oficina porque no quiero ser descortés con el señor ministro de Inglaterra –dijo ella-. Pero les pediré amablemente que se marchen, por favor. Esta reunión ha terminado.

Una vez en la calle, Harry discutía acaloradamente con Kingsley.

-¡Es una hipócrita! ¡¿Cómo pudo negarnos la ayuda?! Apuesto a que tiene cincuenta giratiempos en el mismo cajón de su escritorio.

-¡Harry, no lo entiendes! –protestó él, enfadado-. Esa no era cualquier persona. Era…

-¡Sé bien quién era! ¡Eres tú quién no entiende! –Harry lo enfrentó, enfurecido-. ¡Eres tú el que no entiende que todos a mi alrededor han muerto! ¡Seguro que tú también has perdido a alguien, ¿vas a decirme que no?! ¿Qué no quieres traerlos de vuelta? ¡Es obvio que esa mujer no va a admitir delante de nadie que tiene esos giratiempos, si no fue capaz de hacerlo en privado ante nosotros! ¡No servirá de nada hacer una estúpida reunión de la ONU mágica, o lo que sea!

-No existe tal cosa como una ONU mágica –Kingsley negó con la cabeza-. El Honorable Congreso Internacional de Magos…

-¡ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO EL HONORABLE CONGRESO DE LO QUE SEA! –Harry estaba fuera de sí-. ¡TENEMOS UN TRABAJO QUE HACER! ¡Y NO HAY TIEMPO!

-Agotaste mi paciencia, Harry –ahora, Kingsley estaba enojado de verdad-. Entiendo que perdiste gente. Créeme, me duele tanto como a ti. Todos hemos perdido mucho y a muchos. A nuestras familias, amigos, todo. Diablos, Hogsmeade fue destruido. ¿Crees que no me duele a mí también? Pero estás siendo un niño. Un incoherente y caprichoso niño. Y lo has sido todo este tiempo, entorpeciendo nuestras investigaciones, y ahora…

-¿Cómo que entorpeciendo sus investigaciones?

-No vine aquí para discutir eso contigo.

-Pues discutámoslo.

-¡Bien! -dijo él, ya sin paciencia-. Bien, discutámoslo. Siempre me has caído bien Harry, te he tenido mucha estima. Y confianza. Pero tú y tu grupito han secuestrado a un testigo vital para una investigación que teníamos en curso, que iba a darnos con El Cazador de Brujas, y le hicieron beber veritaserum sin pedir permiso a nadie, en violación de muchos códigos y normas mágicas que podrían haberlos dejado derecho en Azkaban si yo no hubiera hecho la vista muy, muy gorda. No les dijo ni un cuarto de todo lo que sabía, y El Cazador de Brujas lo mató a la distancia al descubrir que lo habían capturado, haciendo que jamás podamos averiguar nada de él. ¿Acaso me preguntaste si el Ministerio no estaba tras la pista antes de arruinarlo todo? Destruiste meses de investigación entre el señor Millan y yo, por no confiar tus descubrimientos al Ministerio.

-El Ministerio estaba comprometido -se defendió Harry-. No sabía en quién confiar. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el espía, Jacob Greyback, era este hombre del Departamento de Aurores que apenas conocía? Pensé que quizás era Millan.

-Entiendo que no confiaras en Millan, pero pudiste confiar en mí y no lo hiciste. En vez de eso, fuiste a hacer todo por tu cuenta, pensando que puedes con todo. Pero no pudiste. Y arruinaste meses de nuestra investigación. Millan y yo sabíamos quién era el infiltrado en el Departamento. Lo estábamos dejando actuar para sacarle todo, para que nos llevara con El Cazador de Brujas. Y tú lo arruinaste.

-Harry tiene razón -dijo Charlie, poniéndose de su lado-. Usted no confió en él. Si le hubiera dicho que estaba tras la pista de El Cazador de Brujas, no hubiéramos actuado por nuestra cuenta.

-Te ofrecí trabajo en el Departamento porque quería que te involucres –dijo Kingsley, dirigiéndose a Harry-. Porque sabía que nos ayudarías a atrapar magos oscuros un día. Pero eso no significa que íbamos a pasarte enseguida información de alta confidenciali...

-Mire –lo interrumpió Harry-. No me importa nada de esto. Lo siento. Acabo de descubrir que El Cazador de Brujas envió magos oscuros que "revivió", sea lo que sea que eso signifique, a varios países del mundo. Usted nunca me dijo nada de eso.

-Lo hubieras sabido leyendo cualquier periódico o noticiero, es información pública. Estaba en todos lados.

-Estaba muy ocupado con lo que pasó aquí para informarme, lo siento. De cualquier forma, es obvio que esas armas que El Cazador de Brujas envió a estos magos que envió a destruir ciudades por el mundo, son las de George que nosotros habíamos investigado primero. Entonces, eso quiere decir que toda la operación de compra de armas a George era mucho más grande de lo que creíamos.

-George se acercó a mí porque creía que yo lo había contactado por ese tema inicialmente –acotó Kingsley-. En verdad fueron ellos con poción multijugos.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry.

-Pues ahí supe lo que pasaba, con las armas. Cuando George vino a verme y supimos lo que había pasado. Ahí empezamos a atar cabos con Millan, y a descifrar pistas, y dimos con Greyback.

-¿Eso quiere decir, entonces, que ustedes en el Ministerio estaban en secreto siguiendo la pista de El Cazador de Brujas, y ya sabían todo lo que él nos dijo? –preguntó Charlie-. En ese caso, ¿qué más saben? Jacob Greyback nos dijo que Dippet era la clave tras todo esto, pero luego murió justo cuando iba a explicarlo. ¿Usted sabe qué significaba eso?

Kingsley examinó a Charlie y luego Harry. Estaban teniendo toda esa discusión en medio de una calle de Nueva York atiborrada de muggles, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía interesarle la presencia de los magos allí.

-Sí, claro -respondió Kingsley-. Primero descubrimos que el velo en el Departamento de Misterios era un portal a otra dimensión…

-¿Ustedes sabían eso? –dijo Harry, indignado-. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

-¿Qué cosa? –protestó Kingsley-. ¿Cómo es posible que el gobierno mágico de Inglaterra supiera lo mismo que un muchacho de dieciocho años? El velo está en nuestro departamento. Como ministro, supe de la conexión que tiene con El Cazador de Brujas.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –quiso saber Harry.

-El Cazador de Brujas, por medio de Jacob Greyback, manipuló el velo del Departamento de Misterios y lo transformó de alguna forma para que actuara a su voluntad –explicó Kingsley-. Mezclaron las armas de George con ese velo, de alguna forma, con técnicas que no tengo idea de cómo funcionan, con una finalidad.

-¿Cuál?

-Terminar el propósito que tenía Herby Dippet en vida –dijo Kingsley, con expresión severa-. Al vincular estos artefactos con el velo, lograron que las armas de George funcionaran con conjunto. El Cazador de Brujas tiene, hace meses, armas que al dispararse contra magos los envían directamente a otra dimensión, una dimensión de los muertos.

-Aquella que abrió Herby Dippet con Lucretia Black –dijo Harry, entendiendo. Charlie y Hagrid se miraron entre sí, totalmente confundidos. –Por eso dijo que la clave de todo era Dippet. Por la idea de enviar gente a esa otra dimensión… Y de traerla, por lo visto.

Kingsley asintió, preocupado.

-Enviar y recibir… -dijo, pensativo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué estuvo interesado en eso? ¿Por qué El Cazador de Brujas compartía la misma locura que Herby Dippet?

-Creemos que quizás él es Herby Dippet –dijo Kingsley, y Harry lo miró atento-. Sé que murió, pero quizás alguien pudo traerlo de vuelta a la vida, así como él trajo luego a Killman. Magos oscuros están regresando de esa dimensión de los muertos, de ese lugar extraño. Todo por culpa del velo, de El Cazador de Brujas, y del trabajo que hicieron en conjunto con las armas de George. Como te digo, tienen armas que se apuntan a un mago o bruja, se disparan, y este es directamente enviado a la otra dimensión.

-Pero todos los que mató de forma sangrienta…

-Sabemos que está demente, y disfruta matar –siguió Kingsley-. Pero también sabemos que a algunos, los que disparó con esas armas, fueron a parar a esa otra dimensión, porque el velo parece emitir un sonido cuando disparan el arma. Esa arma la ha usado mucho Killman, aquí en América. El Cazador de Brujas más bien parece haber matado a todos, más que enviarlos a esa dimensión.

-Esto es totalmente confuso –dijo Charlie.

-Bien –Harry asintió-. Toda esta información me hubiera servido hace un tiempo, pero no sé si sirve de algo saberlo ahora. Entonces, la conclusión de la historia es que…

-Nuestra principal teoría –explicó Kingsley-, es que Jacob Greyback, un mago oscuro con múltiples facetas y personalidades, revivió a Herby Dippet en un plan maligno de ataque al mundo mágico usando ese velo, en las mismas narices del Ministerio, de nosotros, entrando al Departamento de Misterios; y este revivió y tomó la personalidad de El Cazador de Brujas. Entonces, juntos trazaron este plan para traer magos oscuros de regreso a la vida, otros, y luego aceleraron el proceso con esas armas que empezaron a usar. Su objetivo no parece ser otro que la aniquilación desmedida y sin sentido. Y, en el medio, también enviaron magos inocentes a esa dimensión oscura llena de magos oscuros muertos.

-Vaya –exclamó Hagrid, atónito-. Vaya disparate.

-¿Todo eso que dijo, señor Shacklebolt… es cierto? –Charlie estaba totalmente confundido.

Kingsley asintió, y Harry también.

-Bien –dijo el muchacho, mirando a Kingsley aun con un poco de rencor-. Ahora volvemos a lo mismo del principio… Necesitamos revertir los hechos.

-Pues ahora que se estropeó la posibilidad con los Estados Unidos, tendremos que pensar otra cosa –dijo Kingsley-. Vámonos de vuelta a Inglaterra. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero confía en mí, Harry, y déjame actuar. El Ministerio puede ocuparse.

-¿De verdad? –insistió Harry-. ¿Con reuniones y acuerdos que demoran mucho tiempo?

Kingsley lo miró de soslayo.

-A veces así es esto.

Dicho eso, se desapareció en el aire y los dejó.

-¿No se toma el traslador? –se preguntó Hagrid, atontado, con el tenedor en la mano-. Ah, claro, es un ministro. Tendrá otro modo de transportarse… -se encogió de hombros y miró a los demás, sintiéndose fuera de lugar allí.

-Todo este tiempo… él tenía toda esa información -dijo Harry, enfadándose de nuevo-. Y no dijo nada. No nos dijo nada hasta ahora… No lo hubiera pensado de él, pero es igual que todos los políticos. Igual que esta presidenta Rogers. Todos son iguales. Solo les importan sus relaciones, sus acuerdos… incluso cuando el mundo está por acabar, no aflojarán su estúpida burocracia.

-Entonces, ¿El Cazador de Brujas es Herby Dippet? –preguntó Charlie.

-Eso cree él. Yo no lo creo –dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cuando Jacob Greyback murió, él estaba diciendo la frase "Herby Dippet es la clave de todo esto. Él es…" y entonces murió.

Charlie lo miró con los ojos abiertos, expectante.

-¿Y?

-Y que si fuera Dippet, su frase debería haber terminado algo así como "Él es El Cazador de Brujas".

-Eso tiene mucho sentido para mí –razonó Charlie.

-Pero no –explicó Harry-. Porque él hizo un juramento inquebrantable. No podía revelar su identidad. Su frase no iba a terminar de esa forma. Iba a decir otra cosa. Me da igual, de todas formas. Ya no me interesa quién sea. Sea quien sea, solo quiero matarlo de una vez por todas.

Los demás hicieron unos instantes de silencio.

-Estoy contigo en esta, Harry –dijo Charlie-. Respecto a Kingsley. No pareciera entender lo que está en juego. Incluso sabiendo todo eso…

-Se atreve a criticar a Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico, cuando él no nos confió nada –dijo Hagrid, negando con la cabeza-. Ustedes han hecho más de lo que él podría atreverse. Tú siempre has sabido resolver los misterios y atrapar a los malos, Harry. Estamos contigo. El Ministerio no va a ayudarnos. Nosotros tenemos que pelear. Lxs Guardianxes del Mundo Mágico, sí señor, ¡nosotros lo lograremos!

Harry miró a Hagrid y sintió algo cálido en el pecho, un afecto hacia él. Hagrid parecía muy contento de, por primera vez, pertenecer a un grupo como aquel, de magos buenos luchando contra los malos.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Charlie-. Volvamos a casa.

Los tres se aferraron al tenedor, le echaron una última mirada al edificio del MACUSA y los altos edificios muggles neoyorkinos, y el tenedor los llevó de vuelta a Inglaterra.

-Lo tenemos –dijo Malfoy, horas más tarde, cuando Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico se reunieron nuevamente. Sacó de su bolsillo algo dorado con una cadena también dorada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Tenemos un giratiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? –Harry no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que no tuvimos mucho éxito hablando con el ministro de Francia –confesó Luna-. Pero luego, Malfoy y Goyle trazaron un plan espectacular –lo contaba muy emocionada-. Nos metimos infiltrados, ¡y conseguimos robar uno!

-Sí. Fue mi plan también –dijo Goyle, con voz atontada, rascándose el trasero.

-Genial –dijo Harry, sin poder creerlo-. Eso es brillante. Eso es…

-Ni te lo imaginabas, ¿eh, Potter? –Malfoy le guiñó un ojo. Se ve que se le había pasado el enojo, y estaba entretenido molestándolo nuevamente. -¿Vamos, entonces?

-Vamos –dijo Harry, asintiendo, todavía sin poder creer que hubieran conseguido obtener uno-. Solo por curiosidad, ¿de dónde…?

-De Notre Dame –dijo Luna, sonriente-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenían todo escondido allí! Nos infiltramos allí luego de que nos echaran del Ministerio…

-¿Echaran? –Charlie hizo una mueca.

-Detalles –Malfoy se encogió de hombros, luego sacó una manzana de su túnica y se puso a comerla sin preocupaciones-. No vale la pena contarlo.

-Entonces, hicimos que Inglaterra rompa sus relaciones con Estados Unidos, y seguramente entre en guerra con Francia en cuanto se enteren que robamos su principal guarida secreta de armamento mágico –concluyó Harry, con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa. Todos los demás lo miraron sin decir nada, expectantes de lo que diría. -¡Genial! El mundo está por acabarse, así que, ¿qué importa?

-Por supuesto, ¿a quién le importa? –Malfoy hizo una mueca-. Que se vayan a la mierda todos estos políticos. Volvamos al pasado a arreglar todo esto.

-Creemos que este giratiempo regresa una semana atrás por cada giro que se le da –dijo Oliver, señalándolo-. Y no creo que permita regresar más de dos o tres meses atrás. Al menos eso parece, porque las inscripciones en francés grabadas a los lados dicen algo que suena así.

-¿Tú sabes francés? –le preguntó Charlie.

-No –dijo él-. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe?

Harry y Charlie negaron con la cabeza. Oliver miró a Hagrid.

-¿De verdad me estás mirando a mí? –dijo Hagrid-. Soy un guardabosques, muchacho. Puedo hacerme entender con todos los animales mágicos que conozcas, pero ni "hola" en francés.

-Da igual, creo que así es como funciona –dijo Oliver-. Pongamos manos a la obra.

Todos se pusieron en círculo, se pasaron la larga cadena del giratiempos por los cuellos de los seis, y quedaron pegados el uno al otro.

-Casi puedo darte un besito desde aquí, Potter –bromeó Malfoy.

-Ya cállate –le reprochó Harry-. Recuerden la estrategia. Sabemos dónde estará El Cazador de Brujas. Sabemos cómo encontrarlo, y cuáles serán sus movimientos.

-Yo no los sé –dijo Luna, algo preocupada.

-Yo te los digo –le dijo Harry-. No importa. Todos atáquenlo con un solo objetivo: Robarle la varita. Primero asegurémonos de llegar al lugar correcto, al tiempo correcto, y una vez allí les daré más indicaciones. Y recuerden: pase lo que pase, nadie puede vernos. O destruiremos el continuo espacio-tiempo.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Bien, Guardianxs... ¡Aquí vamos!

Entonces, Harry empezó a darle vueltas al giratiempo, contando hacia atrás, calculando el momento exacto en que había ido hacia Land's End dos meses atrás.

A su alrededor, todo empezó a regresar, el aula empezó a cambiar y mutar mientras el sol salía y se ponía, la luna aparecía y desaparecía, las sombras cambiaban a toda velocidad…

Cada vez más rápido, todo fue mutando a su alrededor, los seis de ellos en medio de la cambiante escena, regresando a toda velocidad hacia atrás.

Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que había funcionado: Estaban regresando dos meses hacia el pasado.


	32. El rostro detrás de la máscara

32\. El rostro detrás de la máscara

Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico se encontraron a sí mismos, todos juntos, con el griatiempo aún colgado del cuello, en la misma aula de Hogwarts en la que estaban, pero evidentemente mucho tiempo atrás; porque se oía el sonido de cientos de alumnos en los pasillos, y los típicos sonidos de escuela que uno podía encontrar en Hogwarts antes de que hubiera ocurrido la masacre de El Cazador de Brujas.

-Lo logramos –dijo Luna, quitó la cadena por encima de sus cuellos y se guardó el giratiempo en el bolsillo.

-Bien, ahora hay que ir a Land's End –dijo Oliver-. Y lo detenemos allí.

-Esperen –dijo Harry, pensando-. Necesitamos improvisar un plan. El mejor posible. Es de día, aún faltan unas horas. Calculo que en este momento yo aún estaba yendo hacia allí. Todavía faltan horas para la masacre.

-El plan es simple. Matemos a ese hijo de perra –dijo Malfoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Hagrid, asintiendo.

-Pero, ¿cómo? –preguntó Charlie-. Pudo vencer a todo Hogsmeade atacándolo a la vez… Había aurores allí, y magos de todas partes, y no fueron rivales para él con esa varita.

-Tenemos que confundirlo –opinó Oliver-. Si nuestros "yo" del pasado están aquí también, dando vueltas por algún lado… porque así es, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Sí, claro –dijo Harry-. Así fue cuando usé uno de estos la última vez. Nuestros "yo" del pasado están por allí afuera, y nosotros, que somos los del futuro… pues aquí.

-Ah, claro –Oliver asintió-. Es que también podría haber sido que volviéramos en el mismo cuerpo de antes, ¿comprendes? En vez de existir dos veces, en dos cuerpos… creo que vi una película donde funcionaba así. Supongo que hay varias formas.

-Esa forma no tiene sentido –dijo Malfoy-. ¿Cómo que en el mismo cuerpo? Si fuera así, tendrías tu misma mente que en el pasado, todo igual, cometerías los mismos errores de nuevo, no cambiarías nada. ¿Cuál sería el sentido de volver en el tiempo así? ¿Qué película era esa?

-No lo recuerdo, pero creo que, aunque tuvieran el mismo cuerpo de antes, podían recordar todo, como si su mente sí recordara todo lo del futuro.

Harry miró a uno, y luego al otro, con una mueca.

-¿Es eso importante… de alguna forma? –les preguntó, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –Oliver levantó una mano hacia Harry-. Solo decía.

-La forma real es con dos cuerpos cada uno, así funciona realmente, en la vida real –explicó Harry-. Esto no es una película. No tengo idea de por qué es así, pero lo es. Cuando vuelves en el tiempo con estos giratiempos, tu "yo" del pasado está allí afuera tal como lo estuvo antes, haciendo todo lo mismo que en ese momento habías hecho, y tu "yo" del presente, o del futuro, o como le quieran decir, es decir nosotros, los que estamos aquí, estamos pues… aquí. Y podemos vernos a nosotros mismos en el pasado allí afuera, pero tenemos que tener muchísimo cuidado de que nuestros "yo" del pasado no nos vean, o podrían enloquecer. Podría alterarse toda la realidad, es peligroso.

-Sí, de acuerdo –dijo Charlie-. Para eso podemos usar encantamientos desilusionadores. Ahora, Oliver, ¿decías que tenías un plan para confundir a El Cazador de Brujas?

-Ah, sí. Confundirlo. Por eso había salido con eso otro. Miren, es que, si de pronto él está peleando con nuestros "yo" del pasado, y nos revelamos ante él como los "yo" del futuro, quizás el efecto de confusión que eso le provoque nos dé una distracción para aprovechar y quitarle la varita. ¿Qué les parece ese plan?

-Veo que no oíste nada de lo que acabo de decir –protestó Harry.

-Oye, Harry –dijo Luna, mirándolo-, si de todas formas el mundo del futuro está a punto de ser destruido para siempre, ¿es tan importante esa regla de no ser vistos? Creo que es más importante matarlo. Luego le explicamos a nuestros "yo" del pasado que hemos vuelto del futuro… casi todos nosotros estábamos familiarizados con los viajes en el tiempo hace dos meses, y cómo funcionaban los giratiempos, así que no vamos a escandalizarnos tanto de que unos "yo" del futuro aparezcan de la nada allí. Ni que fuéramos muggles. Estarán contentos de que El Cazador de Brujas haya muerto, más que preocuparse por eso.

-Tiene razón –Malfoy la señaló con un dedo y se quedó mirando a Harry, con las cejas arqueadas.

-Vaya, Draco, estás dándome mucho la razón últimamente –Luna le sonrió al chico.

-Es el fin del mundo, Lunática –le dijo este, pero le devolvió la sonrisa-. Si no te doy la razón ahora, ¿cuándo lo haré?

-Bien –Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Vamos con el plan de Oliver, entonces? Nos mostramos ante él, y aprovechamos la distracción para desarmarlo.

-De acuerdo –dijeron los demás, asintiendo.

-Tenemos que tener en cuenta que no será tan fácil –les recordó Harry-. Este mago tiene muchísimo poder, más del que se imaginan. No podemos volver en el tiempo una segunda vez, así que tienen que saber que uno de nosotros, o más, podríamos morir –Harry recorrió sus miradas, y todos asintieron, algunos con firmeza, otros no tanta, pero todos decididos y comprometidos-. Si mueren nuestros "yo" del futuro, no habrá nada que se pueda hacer para dar marcha atrás eso. Peleemos con valentía, pero también con inteligencia. Ataquemos con fuerza y poder, con todo lo que sabemos, con todas las fuerzas que tenemos.

"Es un enemigo difícil y poderoso. Es el enemigo más poderoso con el que haya peleado. Como decía Charlie, peleó contra mí, contra todos los aurores y todas las personas de Hogsmeade a la vez… y nos ganó.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-Pero juntos, con estrategias y con un buen plan, confío en que nuestra suerte cambiará.

-Tenemos el efecto sorpresa planeado por Oliver –dijo Luna, dando un poco de ánimos a los demás-. Así que tengamos fe. ¡Lo derrotaremos!

-Por el triunfo de Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico –dijo Hagrid, poniendo su mano en medio de ellos. Los demás se acercaron y pusieron sus manos también sobre la de Hagrid.

-¡Por nuestra victoria! –dijo Charlie, con valentía, poniendo su mano.

-Por Lxs Guardianxs –dijo Goyle, poniendo su mano.

-¡Por matar a El Cazador de Brujas! –Malfoy puso su mano sobre las demás.

-Por nuestro triunfo –dijo Luna.

-Por Lxs Guardianxes –dijo Harry.

-Por todo eso –dijo Oliver, poniendo su mano encima de todas las demás-. ¿Qué? No me dejaron muchas frases para elegir.

Alzaron las manos todos juntos.

-Bien, vámonos –dijo Harry-. Como no podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts, opino que nos separemos y nos reencontremos afuera de las puertas de entrada, en el camino hacia Hogsmeade. Será más fácil movernos por separado, para evitar ser vistos. Una vez allí, nos apareceremos juntos.

-De acuerdo –Malfoy le hizo señas a Goyle, indicándole que se marcharan juntos-. Apliquémonos los encantamientos desilusionadores ahora.

Así lo hicieron. Harry vio que el de Luna no había quedado muy bien, puesto que aún se le veían algunos mechones de cabello, así que la ayudó hasta que quedó totalmente invisible.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –le dijo Charlie a Oliver.

-Sí, vamos, amigo –dijo este, y Harry supo, por el sonido de sus pisadas, que se iban juntos.

-Vamos, Luna –dijo Hagrid-. Vamos Harry. Vayamos juntos.

-Yo voy por mi cuenta –dijo Harry-. Mejor que no vayamos en grupos de más de dos. Por las dudas. Hay mucha gente en los pasillos, no queremos que alguien tropiece con nosotros y nos descubra.

-De acuerdo –dijo Hagrid, y se marchó con Luna.

Harry salió fuera del aula, y empezó a caminar solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero no salió inmediatamente al exterior. No le había dicho esto a los demás, pero tenía un pequeño plan aparte que quería ejecutar él solo.

Harry empezó a correr, esquivando alumnos y subiendo escaleras, tomando pasadizos secretos para llegar más rápido, hasta alcanzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

-Hola, Dama Gorda –empezó-. Escucha, soy Harry, necesito que me dejes pasar. Yo…

-Ya pasa –dijo ella, apartándose-. Me lo explicas luego.

Harry cruzó el agujero tras el retrato y se metió en la Sala Común a toda prisa. Entonces, apuntó hacia las escaleras de las chicas con su varita.

-¡Finite Incantatem! –susurró. En silencio, subió las escaleras que iban a los cuartos de las chicas. No le pasó nada, puesto que el encantamiento que impedía que los varones subieran fue anulado al realizar ese hechizo.

Harry llegó al cuarto de Hermione, abrió la puerta sin golpear y entró.

-¿Quién está ahí? –dijo Hermione, sobresaltada, girando hacia la puerta.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No sabía qué hacer. En verdad, no era un plan lo que lo había llevado allí, sino un impulso. No había podido evitarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba en medio de algo cuando ingresó en su cuarto. Estaba sentada en su cama, escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino, y había dejado de escribir cuando Harry entró a la habitación.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –repitió ella, y sacó su varita para apuntar hacia donde estaba Harry.

Entonces, Harry se quitó el encantamiento desilusionador.

-Hermione –dijo, sin poder contener las sensaciones que lo abrumaban al verla allí, con vida, ante él.

-Harry –dijo ella, bajando la varita y mirándolo con sorpresa-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –se lo quedó mirando, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Te ves muy distinto… ¿te cortaste el pelo? –lo miró con más atención-. ¿Qué son todas esas cicatrices? ¿Cuándo te dejaste barba? ¿Y tus anteojos?

-Son muchas preguntas –dijo él, con una sonrisa triste-. Escucha, quería hablar contigo…

Harry se acercó a ella, bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando el pergamino. Entonces, pudo leer las últimas palabras que Hermione había escrito en él antes de que Harry entrara al cuarto: "La verdad es esta:"

Harry entrecerró los ojos, y Hermione, al ver que miraba su carta a medio escribir, la apartó y la dejó sobre su mesita de luz.

-Sí, ¿qué querías decirme? –le dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry volvió a mirarla nuevamente, y le sonrió. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sin decir nada. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, expectante.

-No, nada –dijo él entonces, negando con la cabeza-. No era nada. Solo andaba por aquí… y pensé en saludarte… ya sabes.

-Está bien –ella entonces miró la hora, y se apresuró a tomar su mochila-. Tengo clases, lo había olvidado.

-Sí, claro –Harry recordó que se suponía que estaban peleados. Caminó hacia atrás mientras ella agarraba sus cosas y pasaba a su lado, hacia las escaleras.

-¿Quieres que nos juntemos luego? –le dijo ella, mirándolo por sobre el hombro, antes de marcharse-. Tú sabes… para… ¿para hablar algo, quizás?

Arqueó las cejas, mirándolo. Harry parecía en estado de shock.

-Sí, claro –le dijo otra vez, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, inmóvil, como si algo le impidiera decirle todas las cosas que se moría por decirle-. Luego… más tarde…

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Recordó vívidamente lo que ocurría horas más tarde: El Cazador de Brujas apuntando hacia la chica, ella gritando, Harry pidiéndole que la mate sin dolor…

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –dijo Hermione, y le lanzó una sonrisita-. Déjame que haga esto yo, mejor. Nos vemos mañana en la noche, en Las Tres Escobas. Nueve en punto. ¿Sí? Y ahí me cuentas qué te pasó en la cara. Lo siento, debo ir a clases ahora.

Empezó a marcharse, y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras hacia la Sala Común lo saludó con una mano.

-¡Nos vemos!

Harry levantó la mano, devolviéndole el saludo, pero ella nunca llegó a verlo. Entonces, se fue él también, aún en ese mismo estado de shock al que había entrado al verla, salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y recorrió los pasillos hacia abajo, hacia los jardines y hacia la entrada, para reencontrarse con su grupo de amigos del futuro.

Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en su encuentro con Hermione. Su intención inicial, al aparecerse ante ella, había sido decirle todo. Contarle que venía del futuro, que tenía que huir del país, o algo así, salvarse, protegerse, y todo tipo de cosas que impidieran que luego, unas horas después, El Cazador de Brujas pudiera matarla.

Pero todo cambió en el instante en que vio la carta.

Porque en ese momento, cuando vio la carta, cuando vio que la había atrapado justo cuando ella la estaba escribiendo, y que ella se detuvo justo en esa frase, "la verdad es esta", y había dejado de escribir debido a que él, Harry, había irrumpido en su habitación; ahí fue cuando lo entendió.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que su plan no iba a funcionar.

Él mismo, con Hermione, años atrás, habían regresado al pasado. Habían ido juntos, solos, a tratar de rescatar a Sirius Black y a Buckbeak. Aquella vez, volver al pasado con un giratiempo había tenido un par de reglas muy claras que Harry había entendido muy bien. Y una de ellas, quizás la principal, fue cuando descubrió que, si bien su "yo" del futuro estaba cambiando los eventos, gracias a haber vuelto al pasado; cuando las cosas habían ocurrido originalmente, en la línea de tiempo original, estas cosas ya habían sido alteradas por su viaje en el tiempo.

Es decir: en tercer año, Harry originalmente había creído oír el hacha del verdugo caer y matar a Buckbeak. Aunque él todavía no había regresado al pasado, igualmente en ese mismo momento Buckbeak no había muerto realmente, sino que el Harry del futuro estaba allí mismo, ya cambiando los eventos. Más tarde, cuando Harry conjuró el Expecto Patronum, había creído ver a su padre. Pero en verdad se había visto a sí mismo, a su "yo" del futuro, hacerlo. Es decir, no existían dos líneas de tiempo o dos realidades distintas, sino que todos los eventos alterados por su viaje en el tiempo habían sido visibles en todo momento, tanto por el Harry del futuro al volver al pasado, como por el Harry del pasado al ver los eventos ocurrir a su alrededor, sin saber que estaban ocurriendo así por consecuencia del Harry del futuro.

Por eso mismo, Harry dos meses después encontró la carta a medio escribir de Hermione: Porque ella nunca pudo terminarla porque el Harry del futuro irrumpió en su cuarto. Sin embargo, esto tenía un significado terrible: si Lxs Guardianxs del Mundo Mágico fueran a tener éxito ese día, en ese momento, y pudieran detener a El Cazador de Brujas, entonces Harry tendría que haber visto eso cuando vivió los hechos originalmente.

Pero, cuando vivió los hechos originalmente, no vio a unos magos del futuro aparecerse y matar al mago oscuro, ni los vio salir victoriosos e impedir la muerte de todos los otros magos. Lo único que vio fue a El Cazador de Brujas matarlos a todos, destruir dos ciudades, miles de magos, matar a Ron y a Hermione. Y nada más.

Harry tragó saliva, muy nervioso, mientras cruzaba los jardines hacia las verjas de entrada. Si su teoría era verdad, y todo parecía indicar que sí lo era, entonces el volver al pasado no iba a hacerles ganar esa batalla. Porque, si lo hubieran hecho, Harry tendría que haberlo visto cuando vivió las cosas originalmente.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó un Malfoy invisible al oírlo, algo enfadado-. Te tardaste años.

-Lo siento… Ya vámonos –dijo Harry, notoriamente menos motivado que antes.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha –dijo Oliver, tratando de reavivar las cosas y motivar al equipo-. ¡A Land's End!

-Podemos llegar por aparición conjunta –dijo Harry, un poco distraído-. Conozco el lugar. Solo… solo sujétense a mí.

Todos se tomaron de las manos, Harry en un extremo de la cadena, y cuando este giró en su lugar, todos se aparecieron juntos en Land's End.

Aterrizaron sobre un terreno de hierba y algunos arbustos. Estaban rodeados de las cabañitas, y el acantilado no estaba lejos de allí. El sol era débil, detrás de un manto de nubes, y parecía indicar que aún faltaba para el horario en que Harry había llegado allí.

-Vamos por aquí -en susurros, Harry guio al grupo lejos de las casitas, hacia una zona de arbustos. Una vez ocultos entre estos, Harry les habló.

-Olvidé algo importante -dijo Harry, mirando hacia el acantilado, que estaba cerca de ellos, pasando apenas esa zona de arbustos.

-¿Qué cosa? -inquirió Charlie.

-Toda esta gente… siguiendo tu plan, Oliver, esta gente muere. No me di cuenta antes.

Harry miraba a las casitas.

-El Cazador de Brujas primero los mató a todos, y recién después vino por mí -explicó Harry-. Si nos aparecemos delante de mi "yo" del pasado, como hablamos, tendría que ser después de que los matara a ellos. Pero si lo hiciéramos así, ellos morirían.

Oliver, cuyo encantamiento desilusionador había perdido bastante efecto y a quien Harry podía ver casi toda la cara, asintió, comprendiendo.

-No lo sabía -dijo entonces.

Todos miraron hacia las casitas. Algunas tenían ventanas abiertas, hacia el verde prado. Otras sogas con ropa secándose en la parte exterior, seguramente para fingir ser muggles. En una, había una niña en la parte exterior jugando con una muñeca que parecía moverse sola por magia.

-No podemos entregar la vida de estas personas a cambio de una victoria -dijo Charlie-. No sería justo. No sería victoria si lo hiciéramos así.

-Podemos evacuar al pueblo –opinó Hagrid-. Los sacamos de aquí antes de que él llegue.

-No, no podemos cambiar de esa forma la línea temporal –dijo Harry-. Si hiciéramos eso, él podría descubrirlo y sospechar. Podríamos encontrarnos ante un escenario nuevo donde no sabremos qué va a pasar, y estaremos desprevenidos. Lo mismo que si hiciéramos encantamientos protectores en el pueblo. Él podría percibirlos, y sabría que algo raro pasa. Perderíamos el efecto sorpresa.

-Necesitamos otro plan -dijo Luna-. Ataquémoslo ni bien aparezca. Antes de que lo haga.

-No lo lograremos, ¿recuerdan lo que hablábamos hace un rato? –dijo Charlie-. ¿Recuerdan lo que hablábamos hace un rato? ¿Sobre que venció a muchos aurores juntos con esa varita? ¿Y a todo Hogsmeade que salió a atacarlo?

-No sabemos dónde estaba antes de venir aquí -dijo Harry, pensando-. No podemos matarlo en otro sitio, antes de que llegara a este lugar. La única forma de salvar a tanta gente como sea posible, y salvar a la gente de Land's End aparte de Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon, sería hacer como dice Luna. Como les digo, solo sé dónde estaba en el momento en que se apareció aquí. Y luego de eso, mucha gente empieza a morir si nos adelantamos en el tiempo.

Todos compartieron miradas entre sí, ya casi todos sin efecto de sus encantamientos desilusionadores.

-Cuando atacó Hogsmeade, llevaba la ventaja -dijo Malfoy-. Estaba cumpliendo su plan, agarrando a todos desprevenidos. Pero si nos preparamos para el ataque, con un buen plan nuestro, con estrategia…

Goyle se mordía las uñas, temeroso.

-Es muy fuerte -dijo Harry, que estaba muy preocupado por su anterior descubrimiento y cómo claramente se relacionaba con este nuevo descubrimiento, de forma perturbadora-. Si queremos vencerlo aquí, en campo abierto, sin el efecto sorpresa del plan de Oliver, tenemos que tener el mejor plan. Tiene que ser infalible. No hay que concentrarse en atacarlo a él. Debemos enfocarnos al cien por ciento en quitarle la varita, nada más que eso.

-Habrá un efecto sorpresa igualmente -dijo Oliver-. Él no nos espera aquí. Jamás se imaginará que lo estamos esperando en este lugar. Debemos calcular lo mejor posible el lugar y momento exacto de su aparición…

-Tiene razón -dijo Hagrid, con valentía-. No podemos dar vidas a cambio de otras. La lucha debe ser aquí, antes de que pueda hacer daño a esta gente.

-No sé si lo recuerdo tan bien -dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y pensando, con muchas dudas-. Ya había caído la noche cuando él apareció. Recuerdo haber visto la luna llena… Luego de comer hablamos unos minutos más con Sirius, y entonces…

-¿Sirius? -dijeron Charlie y Hagrid, confundidos. Luna también adoptó una expresión de desconcierto.

-Sí, Sirius. Está vivo. O estaba, al menos, porque El Cazador de Brujas lo mató. Bueno, en este momento aún está vivo, a esta hora… Es difícil de explicar.

-¿Recuerdas en qué lugar exacto apareció El Cazador de Brujas? -preguntó Malfoy.

-Las luces venían de allí -dijo Harry, apuntando al centro del predio verde, en medio de todas las casas.

-¿Qué luces? -quiso saber Luna, ingenuamente.

-Las de los maleficios asesinos -dijo Harry, frío.

-Oh -Luna se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Bien. Tenemos un momento y lugar aproximados. Ahora tenemos que establecer posiciones -Malfoy empezó a moverse, tomando el liderazgo y señalando varias zonas del campo, mientras hablaba-. Tú debes estar en el centro, Hagrid. Tu tamaño lo intimidará. Hará que se fije en ti y no nos vea a los demás, lo que nos dará la ventaja para atacarlo.

-De acuerdo -Hagrid asintió, pasándose los dedos por la larga barba.

-Tú, Charlie, eres buen amaestrador de animales -siguió Malfoy-. Tú y Hagrid pueden usar estas horas que quedan para buscar criaturas salvajes en la zona.

-¿Para qué? -quiso saber Harry.

-Estuve por estas zonas antes -dijo Malfoy, mirando alrededor-. Habrá bestias salvajes en el mar… Criaturas mágicas asesinas. Me han hablado de un dragón de mar que habita por aquí llamado Paladín Escamoso. Si consiguieran capturar alguno en estas horas, podemos hacer que lo ataque también.

-Sí, también he oído de él -dijo Charlie-. Claro que lleva meses o años entrenar a un dragón, y ese es uno mitológico… pero claro, veré si puedo hacer algo con eso.

-Luego puedes tomar posición por allí -Malfoy señaló un espacio cerca de donde le había dicho a Hagrid que se posicionara-. Y tú, Oliver… ¿cuentas con alguna de las armas de George?

-Traje un bolso lleno a la vuelta de Francia -dijo él, señalando el bolso que colgaba de su hombro-. Pero perderíamos mucho tiempo si les explico cómo funcionan, así que dejen que las use yo… -Lo pensó un poco más, mientras revolvía en el interior del bolso, y entonces sacó dos-. Mejor sí usen estas ustedes dos -le dio una a Luna y otra a Goyle-. Son muy intuitivas. Solo deben apuntar y disparar.

-Genial, tú deberías ir por allí, más lejos -señaló Malfoy-. Así disparas a distancia. ¿Tienes buena puntería?

-Practico tiro al blanco todos los días -dijo él, asintiendo-. Aún hay varias de estas bellezas que muero por probar.

-Perfecto -dijo Malfoy, asintió y se movió hacia Harry-. Tú eres quien más le dio pelea -le dijo, aunque se notaba que le costaba reconocer ese hecho-. Asegúrate de estar bien en el medio, cerca del área de fuego principal, y atacar todo lo que puedas.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry-. Los que estemos en esa área no usaremos encantamientos desilusionadores. O los de atrás podrían darnos por error.

Todos asintieron.

-Luna, Goyle, Oliver y tú, Malfoy, vayan un poco más lejos, en un círculo más distante, invisibles, y ataquen desde allí -indicó Harry, señalando el campo también.

Ellos asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, ya estamos organizados –dijo Malfoy-. Tenemos unas horas para terminar los detalles, y atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Iré a ver qué encuentro en el mar –Charlie se alejó del grupo, con Hagrid, tan invisibles como pudieron para que nos los vieran las personas del pueblo. Los demás seguían en grupo.

-Quizás podamos proteger a las casas y a la gente –dijo Oliver, mirando por entre los arbustos-. Hay hechizos protectores indetectables, que bloquean hechizos, disparos y fuego sin que los magos o brujas puedan percibir que están puestos. Los habitantes del lugar seguirán pudiendo aparecerse y desaparecerse, y usando magia con normalidad, sin saber que están allí, y los protegerán de la batalla. El Cazador de Brujas no tendrá forma de percibirlos ni bien llegue aquí, en especial teniendo en cuenta que nosotros estaremos atacándolo. Pienso que vale la pena hacerlos. Estamos muy cerca de la población, un hechizo o disparo podría llegar a los civiles por error.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry, asintiendo-. Es buena idea. Vayan a hacerlos, de forma invisible. Deben ser totalmente indetectables, tampoco deben poder percibirlos los civiles.

-Exacto –Oliver asintió-. Vamos Luna, ayúdame. Ven conmigo. Tú también puedes darnos una mano, Goyle.

Goyle miró a esos dos con la boca abierta y luego a Draco, como temiendo alejarse de él. Draco lo ignoró, y entonces Goyle fue tras los otros dos a los saltitos, para no quedarse atrás. Luna y Oliver si alejaban reforzando sus encantamientos invisibles, hacia las casas.

Harry y Malfoy se quedaron solos, bajo los arbustos. Se quedaron en silencio, y entonces intercambiaron una mirada algo incómoda.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Te gusto? –dijo Malfoy, en broma.

-Ya deja las bromas –dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos-. Gracias por estar aquí. Sea por lo que sea que viniste.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca.

-¿Conoces a las hermanas Astoria y Daphne Greengrass?

-Me suenan –dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos también-. ¿Quiénes son?

-Compañeras nuestras de escuela –dijo él-. Su familia pertenece a los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Harry se encogió de hombros, indicando que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Son familias tradicionales de sangre pura –explicó él-. Pero eso no es lo importante. Habíamos empezado a salir, este año, con Astoria. Fue amor a primera vista, ¿sabes? De inmediato me volvió loco.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo.

-Vivían en las afueras de Hogsmeade –explicó él-. En una casa que había pertenecido a sus antepasados por generaciones. En un terreno un poco alejado, tranquilo, pero lindero al pueblo… -se quedó mirando al suelo, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera visualizando algo que no estaba allí-. La explosión llegó de igual forma, por el radio que tuvo. A pesar de que no estaban en el centro del pueblo. Su casa quedó enterrada bajo cinco metros de escombros, roca y piedra. Todos estaban allí ese día. Su padre, su madre, su hermana. Ella… Ninguno sobrevivió.

Malfoy permaneció en silencio, mirando el suelo. Harry lo miraba muy serio, cruzado de brazos. Sabía exactamente lo que Malfoy sentía, porque él lo había estado sintiendo por dos meses desde lo ocurrido.

-Pues hoy tenemos una oportunidad de revertir todo eso –le dijo Harry, con firmeza-. Una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Para salvarlos a todos.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza y asintió, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos –le dijo Harry-. No podemos perder de vista el objetivo, que es quitarle la varita. Tenemos que dar nuestras vidas, si es necesario. Porque sabemos exactamente cuál será el precio de no hacerlo.

Malfoy asintió nuevamente y le tendió una mano a Harry.

-Juntos –le dijo, firme, pero con la mirada brillando con el destello de una ira interna hacia El Cazador de Brujas, una furia y deseo de venganza que le brotaban por dentro-. Hagámoslo.

Harry le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Hagámoslo.

…

Horas después, todos estaban reunidos nuevamente bajo los arbustos. El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte, tras el océano y tras un espeso manto de nubes.

-¡Vengan! –dijo Charlie, que subía corriendo tras un costado del acantilado, por donde unas escaleras de roca permitían bajar. El resto del grupo fue hacia allí, con ellos, y miraron hacia donde él señalaba. Hagrid estaba a mitad de las escaleras, mirando hacia la parte baja del acantilado. Allí abajo, casi llegando a las rocas del fondo golpeadas por las olas, algo enorme salía desde la pared de rocas.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry.

-¡El Paladín Escamoso! –dijo él, muy emocionado.

-Eso fue rápido –Harry fue tras los demás, y se asomaron para ver mejor. Un dragón enorme y azul salía desde el interior de la pared rocosa del acantilado y volaba suavemente por encima del mar, para luego hundirse más allá, en sus profundidades.

-No creí que fuera real –dijo Charlie-. Pero allí está. Salió justo del interior de la pared.

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Oliver, mirando el acantilado-. Es roca sólida. Pasó a través de ella.

-El portal –dijo Harry, mirando hacia allí-. Sale del portal… hacia el mundo de los muertos.

-Wow –Luna miraba hacia allí, fascinada-. Tengo que contarle a papá esto.

-¿Habrá alguna forma de que pelee para nosotros? –preguntó Malfoy, mirando a Charlie.

-Le lancé un encantamiento rastreador al verlo –dijo este-. Para que pueda oírme cuando le pida ayuda. Durará unas horas… Claro que es un dragón salvaje, que quizás nunca trató con magos antes. Dependerá de sus ganas de ayudar a un mago desconocido que lo convoque. Es muy poco probable que vaya a responderme.

Hagrid subió hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-¡¿Lo han visto?! –dijo, sonriendo fascinado-. ¡Es hermoso!

Se quedaron observando cómo el dragón salía del agua, más allá, y volvía a zambullirse dentro, en un espectáculo hermoso. Se alejó cada vez más, volvió a salir del mar contra el sol poniente, que brillaba en anaranjado, y se perdió en la distancia, hasta que solo fue visible una punta de su ala sobresaliendo de la lisa superficie del mar.

-El sol está a punto de desaparecer –dijo Malfoy-. Tomemos posiciones.

Todos se alejaron del acantilado, y aquellos que así debían hacerlo reforzaron una vez más sus encantamientos desilusionadores.

Oliver, uno de ellos, escondió bajo unas ramas su bolso lleno de armas junto a la zona de arbustos, y empezó a apretar botones y preparar cosas en ellas para tenerlas listas. Malfoy, Luna y Goyle se alejaron, invisibles, para atacar a la distancia, formando un círculo en torno a la zona donde creían que aparecería El Cazador de Brujas; estando cada uno de los cuatro, incluyendo a Oliver, en un extremo del círculo. Luna y Goyle iban armados con dos enormes armas que parecían disparar algo que Harry no sabía qué sería. Malfoy tenía su varita preparada.

Harry, Hagrid y Charlie se quedaron de forma visible ocultos tras los arbustos, para que no los vieran las personas del pueblo, esperando el momento para salir al medio del campo.

Harry contó hasta tres, y entonces habló. Porque sabía que, en ese lapso de tiempo, Malfoy lanzaría un encantamiento muffliato, según habían planeado, para poder hablar sin que las personas del lugar los oyeran.

-¡Estén preparados! –gritó Harry. El sol ya se había ocultado, y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto. -¡Es momento de revertir las cosas! –dijo tratando de motivar a sus amigos-. ¡De cambiar lo que pasó! ¡Quizás no tengamos otra oportunidad, así que debemos hacer que valga la pena!

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, tratando de conseguir las fuerzas que necesitaba para aquello.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad –siguió Harry, apretando los dientes y los puños-. ¡Hagamos que valga la pena!

Todos lanzaron gritos de apoyo. Charlie agitó su puño en el aire, motivado.

-¡Así se habla, muchacho! –gritó Hagrid, escondido tras el árbol más grande de todos, y varias ramas que habían tenido que agregar junto a este para taparlo.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! –gritó Harry, sin poder contener esa sensación que atravesaba sus venas, que le hervía la sangre. Las ganas que tenía de matar a ese mago de una vez por todas. -¡Recuerden el plan, paso a paso!

Habían discutido, en ese rato, los movimientos que cada uno de ellos debía hacer para llegar a la situación en que consiguieran quitarle la varita de la mano.

-¡Sin errores! –bramó Harry, eufórico-. ¡Sean fuertes! ¡Vamos!

Y en ese preciso momento, en el centro exacto del círculo, bajo el brillo blanco de la luna llena, una ráfaga de aire surgió de la nada misma, seguida de una luz, y algo que giraba.

Harry, Charlie y Hagrid salieron de sus escondites y corrieron hacia el centro del círculo con sus varitas en alto.

El brillo y la luz desaparecieron, al igual que el aire. Ahora, una figura con máscara estaba allí, ante ellos: El Cazador de Brujas.

-¡AHORA! –gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, en un grito de guerra bestial.

Hagrid aulló como un animal y se lanzó encima de él, con los brazos extendidos, amenazante.

Aturdido por la sorpresa y por el semigigante que se lanzaba sobre él, El Cazador de Brujas levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia Hagrid.

Charlie lanzó un silbido en la noche, muy agudo y casi imperceptible. Era el llamado del dragón, que no sabían si funcionaría, pero habían acordado hacerlo igualmente.

Harry empezó a lanzar toda clase de hechizos de desarme a toda velocidad hacia El Cazador de Brujas, uno tras otro con más velocidad que nunca. Mucho más fuerte, motivado y poderoso que en su batalla anterior, Harry sacudía su varita y la hacía escupir hechizos con toda la velocidad y potencia del mundo.

Con sus hechizos, Harry consiguió apartar a Hagrid del maleficio asesino de El Cazador de Brujas, y casi consigue que la Varita de Saúco saltara fuera de las manos del mago, pero este logró aferrarla a último momento, cuando esta abandonaba sus dedos, y la dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Harry.

En ese momento, Charlie empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre el mago oscuro, al tiempo que de la nada surgieron cientos de luces a la vez: Luna y Goyle habían disparado, y sus armas habían lanzado unos misiles impresionantes que impactaron de lleno contra El Cazador de Brujas, ocasionando una explosión tremenda.

Sin embargo, El Cazador de Brujas resurgió de entre el fuego, disparando a toda velocidad hechizos contra los lados, furioso.

Hechizos llegaban de otro extremo también: Malfoy disparaba como loco tanto hechizo como se le cruzara por la cabeza, entre ellos maleficios asesinos y de todo tipo.

Una serie de disparos impresionantes surgieron de entre los arbustos: cadenas, llamas, láser, misiles, cañonazos, campos de fuerza. Oliver había lanzado todo el armamento contra El Cazador de Brujas, que tuvo que usar toda su habilidad con la Varita de Saúco para defenderse de estos ataques, agitando su varita a toda velocidad.

Harry supo que había llegado el momento. Tal y como lo habían planeado, aprovechó la distracción para correr a toda velocidad los tres pasos que lo apartaban de El Cazador de Brujas. Esquivando las explosiones y hechizos, Harry se lanzó con todo su cuerpo encima del mago, que estaba de espaldas a él defendiéndose de los hechizos, y quiso lanzarse sobre su brazo de varita, pero acabó encima de su cuello.

Gritando de cólera, El Cazador de Brujas quiso zafarse de Harry, pero ahora Harry colgaba de él, trepado a su espalda, con sus dos brazos rodeándole el cuello y las piernas rodeando su cintura. Harry estiró un brazo para sostenerle el brazo de varita, mientras el mago se agitaba y trataba de quitarse a Harry de encima, en medio de un estallido de explosiones y hechizos que volaban por todos lados, humo, polvo y olor a pólvora y chispas en el aire.

La gente empezó a salir de las casas, lanzando gritos de horror ante las explosiones y hechizos. Harry veía de reojo que los hechizos golpeaban contra campos de fuerza que rodeaban las casas, sin llegar a destruirlas ni hacerle nada a la gente.

En un estallido de furia descontrolada, El Cazador de Brujas empezó a lanzar maleficios asesinos a diestro y siniestro. Las luces verdes bañaron todo el pueblo, golpeando por todos lados. Aterrado, Harry pudo notar que algunas de ellas golpeaban gente inocente que salía corriendo de sus casas, fuera del área de protección, y eran alcanzadas por los maleficios asesinos. Estos caían de bruces al suelo, sin vida.

-¡NO! –bramó Harry, extendiendo un brazo y tratando de atrapar el brazo de varita del mago. Pero este, en un repentino movimiento con mucha agilidad, consiguió darle un codazo en la cara a Harry y lanzarlo al suelo.

Harry cayó en el césped fresco de la noche, con la nariz sangrando.

Vio que los hechizos de color verde se intensificaban. Harry se puso de pie a toda prisa para ver cómo uno golpeaba a Hagrid, que caía hacia atrás sobre unos arbustos, muerto.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –el grito de Harry no fue oído por nadie fuera del círculo, debido al encantamiento muffliato.

Otro hechizo asesino golpeó a Goyle, parcialmente visible, que también cayó muerto.

Luna gritaba y disparaba misiles hacia El Cazador de Brujas. Malfoy ahora corría hacia el mago. El chico se lanzó encima suyo, tal como había hecho Harry, pero este sí consiguió aferrarle el brazo de varita.

-¡AHORA! –gritó Malfoy-. ¡TODOS A ÉL!

Harry se puso de pie y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Empezó a lanzar hechizos a toda velocidad, mientras a su lado Oliver disparaba todo cuanto armamento tenía, sin conseguir abatir a El Cazador de Brujas, que parecía haber conjurado alguna especie de escudo protector a su alrededor contra estas armas, donde impactaban los disparos.

Malfoy aferraba el brazo de varita del mago con sus dos manos, pero aun así este seguía disparando hechizos asesinos con agilidad y destreza, enfurecido.

-¡VAMOS, MALFOY! ¡QUÍTASELA! –aulló Charlie, disparándole a más no poder con su varita, cuando un hechizo asesino lo golpeó a él directo en el pecho.

Entonces, en medio de la lucha, todo pareció oscurecerse.

Harry miró hacia arriba, y vio que el gigantesco dragón que habían observado un rato atrás volaba sobre el cielo, con sus fauces abiertas.

-El dragón… vino a ayudarnos –dijo Oliver, impresionado.

El Paladín Escamoso surcó el cielo y bajó con sus fauces abiertas hacia El Cazador de Brujas. Aprovechando la distracción, Malfoy consiguió asir la Varita de Saúco con una mano, mientras gritaba con furia.

Harry corrió hasta llegar junto a El Cazador de Brujas, y entonces se lanzó sobre su cuello nuevamente. Empezó a ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el dragón bajaba lanzando fuego por las fosas nasales.

Al mismo tiempo, Luna lanzaba cañonazos salvajes, y Oliver disparaba sus armas generando luces y caos. El Cazador de Brujas seguía lanzando maleficios asesinos, llenando todo el pueblo con luces verdes.

-¡LA TENGO! –gritó entonces Malfoy, y Harry vio, con el corazón dándole un brinco, que Malfoy le había conseguido quitar la Varita de Saúco.

-¡NO! –gritó El Cazador de Brujas, y consiguió agarrar a Harry por el cuello. Con un fuerte y potente brazo, se dispuso a lanzarlo lejos, en el aire. Antes de salir despedido lejos de él, Harry le agarró la máscara entre los dedos. En el momento en que Harry salió volando a metros de distancia, se llevó la máscara con él, dejando visible el rostro del mago oscuro.

Harry aterrizó, en el suelo, amortiguando el impacto con su varita. Entonces se puso de pie y giró en su lugar para observar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar allí:

El Cazador de Brujas estaba parado en medio del círculo, sin su varita y sin su máscara. Su rostro no era uno que Harry hubiera visto antes en toda su vida: era un muchacho, de aproximadamente veinte años, con pelo largo negro azabache que caía sobre su rostro, ocultándolo parcialmente. Pero Harry no lo reconocía: jamás había visto a ese mago antes.

A su lado, Malfoy estaba de pie con la Varita de Saúco en la mano, apuntándolo. Parecía estarse tomando solo unos segundos antes de dispararle con un maleficio mortal, mientras primero examinaba el rostro del mago oscuro buscando reconocerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, sobre ellos, el dragón estaba casi encima de ellos. Pero no lanzó su llamarada de fuego sobre el mago oscuro. Confundido por no poder encontrar al mago que lo había amaestrado, y sin saber a quién atacar, el dragón aulló y se lanzó sobre Malfoy.

-¡Cuidado, Malfoy! –gritó Harry, corriendo hacia allí.

Malfoy miró hacia arriba, hacia el dragón que estaba a punto de atacarlo. En ese segundo de distracción, El Cazador de Brujas se lanzó hacia adelante, le quitó la varita a Malfoy de la mano y se apartó de allí justo cuando el dragón abría las fauces y las cerraba sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy, tragándoselo.

-¡NOOO! –Harry empezó a disparar hacia el dragón, ayudado por Luna, mientras Oliver atacaba a El Cazador de Brujas. Luna y Harry consiguieron abatir al dragón, que empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, con las alas replegadas, y cayó muerto del otro lado del barranco, sobre el mar. Al mismo tiempo, Harry vio que El Cazador de Brujas derrotaba a Oliver con un maleficio asesino, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Entonces este, explotando de ira, lanzó una inmensa cantidad de maleficios asesinos hacia todos lados, cazando y matando a todas las personas del pueblo que corrían por doquier, alrededor de ellos.

-¡Corre! –gritó Luna, a Harry-. ¡Corre, los mató a todos! ¡Los mató a todos! ¡CORRE!

Pero Harry se lanzó sobre El Cazador de Brujas, aullando de furia. Este agitó la Varita de Saúco y golpeó a Harry en el pecho, con un maleficio aturdidor. Harry saltó en el aire y cayó sobre Luna. Ambos rodaron hasta quedar tras unos arbustos, semi inconscientes. Harry pudo ver, de forma bastante oscura, cómo El Cazador de Brujas corría para recuperar su máscara, se la ponía, y avanzaba en dirección contraria a ellos, hacia una casa. Entonces no pudo ver nada más, porque todo se nubló y quedó inconsciente.

…

Un dolor insoportable le partía la cabeza. Harry abrió los ojos, como pudo, y miró alrededor.

La noche seguía allí, la luna llena también. Luna estaba inconsciente, junto a él, entre medio de los mismos arbustos en donde habían caído antes. Pero Harry sentía que habían pasado horas de eso, muchas horas.

De hecho, supo que la luna llena ahora estaba en otra posición en el cielo. Evidentemente, había pasado tiempo de la lucha.

-No –Harry se puso de pie con dificultad, mirando a su alrededor, y con el alma desplomada en desesperanza.

El pueblo estaba destruido. Las casas ardían en llamas. Las personas estaban tendidas en el suelo, muertas. Nadie había sobrevivido. Harry alcanzó a ver los cuerpos sin vida de Hagrid, Charlie, Goyle y Oliver, minutos antes de que unas llamas mágicas de algún arma de Oliver empujadas por el viento del mar los cubrieran y los consumieran, haciendo que no pudieran ser reconocidos posteriormente. Sintió que el mundo se desplomaba ante él.

-No –repitió, caminando rengo y dolorido entre todos los cuerpos, con sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas-. No es posible… No…

Luna abrió los ojos, lentamente, y se puso de pie también con dificultad.

-Oh, no –dijo la chica, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Ganó –dijo Harry, abatido, viendo el paisaje terrible que los rodeaba-. Nos ganó… El Cazador de Brujas ganó -cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lo entendió.

Era tal como él había pensado antes. Su viaje al pasado no iba a cambiar la realidad, porque esta ya había ocurrido. Igual que como había ocurrido cuando volvieron en el tiempo en tercer año, esta vez lo único que había sido modificado, y que Harry ya había presenciado desde el interior de la casa originalmente con Sirius, al ver las luces que destellaban afuera en el campo por la ventana; era que había habido una infructífera batalla contra el mago oscuro allí afuera, que este ganó. Aquel grito que Harry había oído desde dentro de la casa ("¡Corre, los mató a todos! ¡Los mató a todos! ¡CORRE!") en verdad había sido pronunciado por Luna, cuando ya habían perdido la batalla, y eso era lo que Harry había oído desde dentro de la casa de Sirius, cuando había vivido por primera vez ese momento. Luego de eso, ya sabía lo que había pasado: El Cazador de Brujas había entrado en la casa, había matado a Sirius y luego se había llevado al Harry del pasado para destruir todo lo demás.

Harry fue rengueando hacia Luna, y esta lo ayudó a permanecer de pie.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó la chica, asustada, mirando el desolado paraje.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer –dijo Harry, finalmente comprendiendo la terrible verdad-. El mundo será destruido, Luna. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ambos se quedaron allí de pie, en medio de ese campo lleno de sangre y fuego, abrazados en lo que sin dudas era el final de todas sus esperanzas.

Entonces, Luna sacó el giratiempo del bolsillo y pasó la cadena por encima de su cuello y el de Harry.

-Sí, volvamos al futuro –dijo Harry-. No hay nada que este artefacto pueda hacer para ayudarnos.

Luna lo giró en sentido contrario, y todo empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Empezaron a regresar hacia el futuro, hacia el momento exacto en que se habían desaparecido para volver en el tiempo, solo que ahora eran dos en vez de siete.

Aterrizaron dos meses después, en el suelo de Land's End. Harry tomó a Luna de la mano, giró en el lugar e hizo que ambos se aparecieran lejos de allí, de nuevo a la entrada de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron, volvieron a abrazarse y rompieron a llorar juntos en el hombro del otro.


	33. El fin

33\. El fin

 _ADIÓS, MUNDO MÁGICO. HA LLEGADO EL FIN_

 _Finalmente, he logrado mi cometido. Finalmente, me vengaré. Cuando el caos y destrucción sin sentido estén sobre ustedes, cuando la muerte les caiga encima, cuando vean el atardecer rojo sangre, sabrán que todo ha terminado._

 _Espero que la carne de sus cuerpos arda putrefacta y con dolor. Y que sufran._

 _Esto es la Cacería de Brujas. Esto es la muerte que no pueden comprender._

 _Pero yo sí. Y es una poesía bellísima. Al igual que en las Cacerías de Brujas, arderán en la hoguera los cuerpos de los inocentes, por el pecado de haber nacido magos y brujas._

 _Muchos de ustedes no comprenderán por qué deben morir. Deben morir porque nunca debieron nacer._

 _Deben morir porque nacieron magos y brujas._

 _Y sus varitas son la maldición de su mente y de su corazón. Y con ellas han matado, y torturado, y lo han disfrutado. Y han acabado con todo lo que era bueno en este mundo._

 _Pero ahora yo, El Cazador de Brujas, vine a revertirlo. Vine a dar vuelta la historia. A darle un giro dramático: Vine a matar a todos los magos y brujas, para exterminarlos del mundo para siempre._

 _Como en una poesía, mi Cacería de Brujas, mi quema de todos los magos y brujas del mundo, que ha empezado hace meses con éxito, terminará en una sola noche y a nivel global, con mi nuevo poder, en el más grande fuego de todos. Y los muggles que no los conocieron, jamás sabrán que han existido. Seguirán viviendo sus vidas, por fin encontrando paz y prosperidad. El peor cáncer de la humanidad, la magia, se terminará para siempre._

 _El 30 de junio por la noche, en mi última luna llena, todos los magos y brujas del mundo van a morir quemados cuando utilice el poder de las Reliquias de la Muerte para llevarlo a cabo._

 _Y luego de eso, las usaré para un último propósito: destruiré esas reliquias, y todas las varitas y objetos mágicos que queden en pie._

 _Y ese será el fin._

 _El Cazador de Brujas_

Harry dejó a un lado la edición de El Profeta y se quedó mirando a Luna. Ambos estaban sentados en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en una silenciosa tarde soleada de principios del verano. Junio llegaba a su fin, y Stripy volaba con torpeza por entre los árboles de los terrenos del colegio. Parecía ser la única lechuza allí, ya que no había magos o brujas en el castillo para recibir correspondencia.

-Supongo que nunca me había dado cuenta –dijo Harry, desanimado, con la mirada en el suelo-. No había matado muggles, ¿verdad? Se enfocaba principalmente en matar magos. Así que eso es lo que quiere entonces…

-Irónico, ¿verdad? –dijo Luna-. Siendo que él es un mago…

-La verdad ni me importa –Harry levantó la mirada y la dejó suspendida en una nube en el cielo, que brillaba con los rayos del sol de la tarde-. No me importa quién sea ese hombre o qué quiere. O por qué odia a los magos y quiere matarnos a todos. O si es un hombre lobo o qué… Solo sé que vi su rostro y no era nadie que conozca. Era un mago desconocido. Solo un muchacho… de unos veinte años, más o menos… No tengo idea de quién es o por qué odia a los magos, o lo que sea… Supongo que ya ni importa, ¿verdad?

Luna rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyó en ellas el mentón, deprimida.

-Supongo que no.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en el que solo se oía el canto de los pájaros.

-Ellos seguirán viviendo –dijo Luna, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido.

-¿Quiénes? –quiso saber Harry, apesadumbrado.

-Los pájaros –Luna miró hacia los árboles con ojos soñadores. Era increíble que mantuviera esa expresión soñadora hasta cuando todo el mundo mágico era condenado a muerte.

-Bien por ellos –Harry bufó.

-A mí me parece un pensamiento bonito –dijo ella, con una triste sonrisa-. Claro que mi papá morirá… y tú también… y ya han muerto muchas personas que quería…

Luna derramó una lágrima entonces, y Harry se dio cuenta que había una profunda tristeza detrás de esa mirada.

-Todo parecía ir muy bien, con Neville –dijo la chica, y su labio empezó a temblarle por los nervios-. Finalmente pensé que la vida me estaba dando algo lindo… algo por lo que valía la pena vivir.

Harry vio que las lágrimas caían una tras otra por el rostro de Luna. Sintiéndose mal por su amiga, Harry se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Entonces la rodeó con un brazo, y la chica empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Harry se quedó así, abrazándola en silencio, con su mirada ahora hacia el lado opuesto que antes, hacia el lado de la espeluznantemente vacía cabaña de Hagrid.

-No puedo aceptar que esto sea el fin –Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose frío por dentro.

-Pero lo es –dijo la débil voz de Luna. Harry sentía su túnica húmeda en el hombro por las lágrimas de su amiga.

Entonces, la chica levantó la cabeza y Harry vio que la tenía roja por el llanto. Sin limpiarse las lágrimas, volvió a mirar hacia el bosque prohibido, como si el pensar en que los pájaros sobrevivirían fuera una fuente de consuelo para ella.

-¿Extrañas a Hermione? –le preguntó ella de pronto, sacando, como siempre, una pregunta incómoda en medio de la conversación.

Harry giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Cada día de mi vida –respondió, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el corazón.

Ella lo miró también con sus ojos azules.

-¿Crees que ella era el amor de tu vida?

Harry sintió que esa pregunta elevaba la conversación a un nuevo nivel de dificultad.

-No lo sé –admitió-. Ya no sé qué es lo que sentí… o lo que siento… porque todo ha sido muy extraño, y confuso.

-¿Por Ginny?

Harry asintió, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

-Creo que la amaba también –reconoció entonces-. Sé que suena terrible. Lo sé, Luna… Y Hermione… ella esperaba un hijo mío… Eso lo hace peor, mucho peor.

Harry sintió que iba a llorar él también, en cualquier momento.

-Y Ginny dio su vida por mí, lo cual es terrible también. Siento como si –se interrumpió a sí mismo, buscando hondo dentro de su alma una respuesta a esa pregunta-. Siento como si mi alma estuviera dividida en dos. Una parte de mí que siempre ha amado a Ginny, y otra que siempre ha amado a Hermione. Dos mundos distintos, a través de los que estuve yendo y viniendo, sin decidir nunca en cuál quería vivir… ¿Es esto algo demasiado horrible de admitir, especialmente en un momento como este? Siento como si al revelarte esto estuviera insultando la memoria de las dos.

-No lo creo –dijo Luna, y puso una mano en su hombro-. Es normal. Aún somos jóvenes para estar seguros de con quién queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. O queríamos… Supongo que ahora ya no es importante.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte, tras los árboles del bosque.

-Siempre me pregunté qué había más allá –dijo Harry, señalando los árboles-. Más allá del bosque prohibido.

-¿De verdad? –dijo ella, arqueando las cejas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre me sentí como el nuevo. Como el mago nuevo, el que no sabe nada de lo que saben todos los demás. Hasta el último día en el mundo mágico, siempre sentí que los demás sabían más de él que yo. Así que nunca quise preguntarle a nadie qué había más allá del bosque prohibido, por miedo a estar haciendo una pregunta estúpida.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, Luna empezó a reír. Casi pega un salto del susto, porque hacía días que no oía reír a nadie.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó, muy sorprendido.

-Es que eso es lo más estúpido que haya oído –se burló ella, y Harry no se avergonzó. Ya no tenía sentido avergonzarse de nada. -¿No podías simplemente volar con tu escoba para ver qué había más allá?

-Bueno, yo… -Harry tragó saliva y la miró-. No lo sé. No pensé que fuera tan importante como para volar tan lejos solo para ver qué había. Además, no podía salir del castillo… Pero sí, siempre me pregunté qué había allí.

Luna rio más y más, y entonces Harry empezó a reír también. Ambos empezaron a desternillarse de la risa en el césped, sujetándose el pecho para poder respirar.

-Es tan gracioso –dijo ella, luchando por respirar.

-Bueno, ya basta –dijo Harry, riendo fuerte también-. ¿Vas a decirme qué hay allí?

Eso hizo que Luna riera todavía más.

Cuando por fin pudieron dejar de reír, luego de lo que pareció el ataque de risa más largo que Harry hubiera tenido en su vida, Luna le respondió.

-Pues montañas, eso hay –le dijo-. Las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Y un lugar muggle llamado Dalchreichart, y la ruta A887. Todo eso hecho por muggles, claro. El Río Moristo, que desemboca más allá en el Lago Ness, y luego en el fiordo de Moray… Y más allá está el Mar del Norte –Luna señaló a la distancia, como hacia algún lugar lejano que podía ver solo en su mente-. Y más allá, Noruega. Y Suecia… Y Finlandia. Todo eso.

Lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Conoces alguno de esos lugares?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Son bellísimos –dijo ella-. Y hay muchos castillos, y hermosos lugares. De magos, y también de muggles. Hay muchos lugares hermosos, tanto mágicos como no mágicos…

Se quedó en silencio, pensativa, luego de decir eso.

-Es realmente hermoso –agregó, con tristeza.

-Me gustaría haberlos conocido –dijo Harry, acariciando el césped bajo él con una mano-. Esos lugares, y otros quizás también… Aunque al menos he ido a un par de lugares bonitos este año, y muy lejanos… Y quizás eso es más de lo que mucha gente tiene la posibilidad de visitar en una vida.

Luna asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-¿Irás con tu padre? –le preguntó Harry-. Tú sabes… Para el 31.

Lo dijo como si estuviera preguntándole con quién pasaría la Navidad, y eso lo hizo sentir terrible. Era terrible saber el día exacto en que morirían.

-Supongo –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-No. Muchas gracias.

Harry respiró hondo y contuvo el aire en los pulmones, muy nervioso.

-No tienes que estar solo siempre –le dijo ella.

Harry la miró de nuevo, y sintió ganas de llorar otra vez.

-Ya no tenemos a nadie, Luna –le dijo, sintiendo que el horror lo quemaba por dentro-. Todos se han ido. Todos nuestros amigos. Las personas por las que sentíamos amor, afecto, cariño, amistad… Todos.

No quería hacerla sentir mal otra vez, pero no podía evitar decirlo, porque el sentimiento no lo dejaba respirar.

Luna también respiró hondo, con dificultad.

-Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro –le dijo, y entonces lo tomó de la mano. Harry sintió la mano de Luna, cálida, sobre la suya, que por algún motivo estaba helada. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste y ambos volvieron a quedarse mirando hacia el horizonte y las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, mientras Stripy volaba en círculos sobre ellos, la brisa del verano los despeinaba y el silencio mortal de un mundo terriblemente más vacío de lo que había estado antes se cernía sobre ellos.

El sol dio paso al atardecer, y este al anochecer. Luego la oscuridad bañó los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las horas fueron pasando pesadamente, augurando el fin. La hora que se acercaba.

El final de todo.


	34. El mundo de los muertos

34\. El mundo de los muertos

La noche había caído hacía rato. La oscuridad era total. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y tenebrosos.

En medio de aquel ambiente desolado, deshabitado, en ese pasillo largo y oscuro, nada parecía que fuera a pasar esa noche. Solo otra noche vacía y tranquila como cualquiera.

Pero entonces, de la nada, se oyó un ruido: el chirrido del desplazamiento de un ascensor que no se movía solo de arriba abajo, sino también de adelante hacia atrás, y hacia los lados. De pronto, una tenue luz empezó a brillar en el fondo del pasillo, y empezó a ampliarse. Fue creciendo, más y más, hasta alumbrar buena parte del desierto pasillo.

Una rata corrió lejos y se metió en un agujero en la pared. La luz del ascensor iluminó una telaraña en el momento en que este se detuvo y sus puertas de reja se abrieron chirriando.

Harry Potter bajó del ascensor y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, con su varita iluminando todo. Avanzó por él hasta llegar a una puerta negra, en el fondo. Luego de atravesarla, se encontró con una sala circular rodeada de doce puertas. Estas empezaron a girar, como una ruleta, acabando cada una en una posición de la cual era difícil saber cuál conducía a qué lugar.

Harry miró hacia las puertas, su varita aun en alto, iluminando una expresión muy seria y fría. Conocía solo algunas de ellas: Sala de los Cerebros, Cámara de la Muerte, Sala de las Profecías, Cámara del Amor (aunque no hubiera entrado a esta), Cámara del Espacio y Cámara del Tiempo. Luego de dudar unos instantes, avanzó hacia una de ellas y la abrió.

Del otro lado, vio que había una cámara iluminada por una especie de pequeño sol en medio. No creía que fuera una de las seis que conocía, sino más bien una de las seis que no había conocido en su visita anterior. Harry entró en la habitación solo unos pasos, evitando cerrar la puerta para no quedar atrapado dentro.

Entornó los ojos e inspeccionó esta nueva cámara del Departamento de Misterios. Esa especie de sol que brillaba en medio emitía destellos amarillos potentes y parecía palpitar, como un corazón. Harry se asomó un poco más y trató de buscar algún indicio de qué era la bola brillante, pero no encontró demasiado allí. Había un letrero en una pared que decía la palabra "poder". Y eso era todo. Supuso que sería algo así como la Cámara del Poder.

Harry volvió al salón circular y cerró esa puerta. Todo empezó a girar nuevamente, y las puertas quedaron ubicadas en localizaciones distintas. Harry entonces abrió otra de ellas, y se asomó dentro.

Reconoció el lugar al instante: era la cámara que había conocido muy bien antes, aquella que jamás podría olvidar. Aquella donde había tenido lugar una batalla de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y donde había muerto (o eso había creído él en su momento) su padrino Sirius Black.

Harry entró, cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia el centro de la sala. Bajó los escalones de las gradas que rodeaban el estrado del centro, donde aún descansaba el arco de piedra muy antiguo con su cortina negra hecha jirones. Ahora sabía, gracias a su padrino, que en verdad no era un antiguo arco que hubiera fabricado el Departamento de Misterios, sino un antiguo arco, quizás perteneciente a la familia Black, alterado mediante magia negra por Lucretia y Dippet para transportar personas desde el mundo de los vivos al mundo de los muertos.

Harry se acercó, subió al estrado y contempló los jirones que caían de él, la cortina de la que salían susurros y voces que parecían venir del más allá.

Entonces, dio un paso adelante, decidido, y atravesó el velo.

Todo se puso negro. Los susurros se intensificaron. Todo empezó a girar. Caía por un túnel, más y más. Un frío abrasador le carcomió los huesos. Era como caer por un túnel espiralado, hacia no sabía dónde.

Luces extrañas surgieron de todos lados. Luces blancas, intensas. De pronto, los susurros se convirtieron en gritos, en alaridos. Los colores cambiaron: naranja, amarillo, luces intensas y muy brillantes.

De pronto, dejó de caer. ¿O quizás nunca había estado cayendo realmente?

Estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser un remolino de luces y destellos de luz.

No estaba solo.

Harry observó a su alrededor, sin miedo. Sentía la presencia de almas, de muchas almas. A su alrededor parecía haber un mundo de gente, no necesariamente presencias malignas. Ni benignas. Solo presencias.

Las presencias empezaron a acercarse, caminando. Algunas. Otras caminaban en otras direcciones, o no caminaban. Algunas parecían perdidas, otras no tanto.

Eran como sombras, todas ellas con una luz propia, algunas más intensas que otras, todas allí, en ese lugar. En esa dimensión.

Harry alzó una mano hacia adelante.

-Harry…

-Hermione –dijo él, tratando de tocarla con sus manos, de poder sentir el tacto real de sus manos con las de ella. Pero no. Sus manos solo la atravesaron, como un fantasma.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo ella, con una luz más intensa que la de las otras almas.

-Era lo mismo, Hermione –dijo él-. Todos íbamos a morir dentro de poco, de todas formas. Él va a destruirlo todo.

Harry miró alrededor, a las extrañas luces que bañaban todo su entorno, y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-Estamos todos muertos, ¿verdad? Eso es este lugar… El mundo de los muertos. El otro lado.

-Eso creo –dijo Hermione-. Aquí vinimos todos. Luego de que él… de que nos matara.

-Pero este no es el verdadero lugar al que vamos al morir –dijo Harry, hinchando el pecho-. El año pasado, cuando Voldemort me lanzó un maleficio asesino en el bosque…

-Sí, lo sé –dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo-. No mucha gente ha muerto dos veces en un año, ¿verdad? Para poder comparar una muerte con otra. Así que tú dime cómo fue aquella vez.

-Bueno, sí, es que me reúso a morir, supongo –Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando. ¿Qué hacía bromeando en una situación así? Su encuentro con Hermione, aunque tuviera que ser en ese lugar, de esa forma, lo había puesto muy feliz. –Te extrañé, Hermione…

Quiso acariciarle una mejilla, pero sus manos la atravesaron de nuevo.

Harry suspiró, tomó aliento y asintió con la cabeza.

-Al morir de forma normal, vamos a un lugar creado por nosotros mismos. En mi caso, era una especie de estación King Cross.

-Sí, lo sé, me habías contado. Se oye muy pacífico.

-Esto también tiene su paz… en cierta forma –Harry miró alrededor, a todas las sombras a su alrededor-. Aunque se lo ve más… falso. Menos real. Como si no fuera completamente "el más allá". Eso es porque fue creado por un mago oscuro, Hermione. Y una bruja. Ambos crearon este lugar por medio de magia negra.

-Lucretia Black y Herby Dippet –dijo ella, asintiendo.

-Harry –dijo otra voz. Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ron.

-Ron –dijo él, y quiso abrazarlo, pero tampoco pudo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para abrazos –dijo Ron, con una media sonrisa-. ¿Crees que puedas sacarnos de aquí?

-Para eso vine –dijo él-. Para intentarlo. Sirius estuvo aquí.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Ron, confundido.

Harry les explicó todo lo que había aprendido en Land's End, al encontrarse con su padrino. Y cómo habían intentado volver en el tiempo para salvarlos, sin éxito.

-Él fue más poderoso que ustedes –dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza-. Traté de explicártelo en tercer año. Si hubieran tenido chances contra él, lo habrías sabido porque al vivir originalmente los hechos, los cambios habrían sido visibles, a pesar de que igual hubiera sido necesario volver al pasado para que estos ocurrieran realmente.

-No lo fastidies, Hermione –dijo Ron-. Eso ya es tiempo pasado… Creo –se quedó pensando, confundido-. Bueno, creo que es pasado. ¿O futuro?

-No importa –dijo Harry-. Creo que sé cómo sacarlos de aquí, cómo traerlos de nuevo a la vida.

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber Hermione-. Créeme, he pensado en formas. Pero…

-Ya habrá tiempo de decirles –dijo Harry-. Ahora escuchen: El Cazador de Brujas extrae su poder de este lugar. Por eso es tan poderoso. Eso es lo que yo no había entendido en todo este tiempo. Su plan consistía en traer magos oscuros a la vida desde esta dimensión, para que lo ayudaran y poder conseguir las tres Reliquias; y luego usar las Reliquias para tener el poder de destruirlo todo. Lo que creo que él no sabe es que ambos planes se fusionaron por accidente: una vez que obtuvo la Varita de Saúco, seguramente la usó con el velo para vincular las armas de George y que estas permitieran traer magos a la vida desde el otro lado; pero en verdad, como descubrió Kingsley, con las armas de George estos magos oscuros han estado enviando a sus víctimas también hacia aquí: envían y reciben. Solo que no saben que están enviando a sus víctimas aquí. Y la Varita de Saúco, que absorbe el poder de todas las cosas para hacerse más fuerte, quedó también vinculada al mundo de los muertos cuando la usó para lograr esto con el velo, y no solo empezó a traer magos oscuros a la vida del otro lado; sino que sin saberlo también estuvo mandando a todas sus víctimas a este lugar, en lugar de quedar muertos por completo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-El hecho de que ustedes estén aquí es la prueba –explicó él-. Solo de esta forma se explica que ustedes hayan venido aquí al ser atacados por esa varita. Ustedes no están totalmente muertos. Si bien siempre parecía que él mataba a sus víctimas, y así se veía, en verdad estaba enviándolos a este lugar, a este mundo de los muertos. Una especie de dimensión alternativa a la realidad que conocemos, creada por Lucretia y Dippet hace varios años, como les expliqué. Si bien originalmente el plan era usar este portal entre la vida y la muerte para traer magos oscuros del pasado de vuelta, en verdad también ha servido para dejar a las víctimas de El Cazador de Brujas varadas en un punto medio de entre la vida y la muerte.

"Su plan es matar a todos los magos y brujas, pero en verdad, por haber querido utilizar esta dimensión para traer magos y brujas tenebrosos del pasado a la vida para ayudarlo, estuvo enviando a sus víctimas también aquí al matarlas con la Varita de Saúco. Supongo que tenía que venir a este lugar para entenderlo. Pero ahora que estoy aquí… Es como si pudiera sentirlo. Como si la respuesta hubiera entrado en mi cerebro al cruzar ese velo. Finalmente puedo ver qué es lo que pasó.

-Es decir que todas las víctimas de El Cazador de Brujas y de esos magos oscuros que trajo de vuelta estamos aquí, y quizás haya una forma de llevarnos de nuevo a la vida –dijo Hermione.

-Por eso pude ver a Ginny al ponerme la capa para hacerse invisible –explicó Harry-. Es una de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y tiene el poder de mostrarme a las personas que hay aquí, en esta dimensión, porque otra de las Reliquias, la Varita de Saúco, quedó vinculada con este lugar.

-¿Puedes llevarnos de regreso? –preguntó Ron, clavando sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Lo intentaré –dijo él-. Tengo una teoría. Aunque habrá que enfrentarnos al problema de que, el 30 de junio, planea matar a toda la humanidad con Las Tres Reliquias.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá –dijo Hermione-. Siempre se nos ocurre algo.

-O nos ayuda nuestra buena suerte –dijo Ron, guiñando un ojo.

-Esperemos –Harry respiró hondo.

-Harry, hay algo que debo decirte –dijo Hermione entonces, mirando a Ron y luego al joven.

Harry advirtió que se avecinaba otra revelación. Miró a Hermione y empezó a sentir que su corazón latía más deprisa.

-Vas a decirme el contenido de tu carta, la que nunca terminaste… ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con…? –Harry le lanzó una mirada a Ron-. ¿Con nuestro hijo?

Ron alzó la mirada.

-Descubrí la verdad, Harry –dijo ella, muy nerviosa-. Antes de morir, acababa de descubrirlo.

-Por eso me mentiste.

Ella asintió.

-Nuestro hijo es… -tragó saliva, se quedó mirando a Harry y se preparó para decirle, de una vez por todas, la verdad. La verdad que estaba detrás de todo. La verdad que había estado siempre allí presente, que había sido la desencadenante de todo lo que había pasado, en todo ese tiempo. El verdadero secreto que Harry jamás había sospechado, pero que era la verdad. La verdad definitiva, de todo.

-¿Quién es? –dijo Harry, agitado y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron entrecerró los ojos y se los quedó mirando, preocupado.

-Es el Cazador de Brujas –reveló Hermione.

-No.

Harry negó con la cabeza, escéptico.

-Imposible.

-Es la verdad –dijo ella-. Es la verdad y siempre lo fue. No es Greyback, no es alguien del Ministerio, no es Voldemort, no es nadie que hayamos sospechado antes… Todos estaban equivocados. En verdad, es nuestro hijo. O, mejor dicho, uno de nuestros hijos.

-¿Cómo? –Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Me lo dijo tu profesor –explicó ella-. ¿Recuerdas? Tu profesor, Twinks. Que analizó los microscópicos residuos de polvo mágico en la escena del crimen.

-Fui a verlo varias veces, y me seguía diciendo que no pudo completar la prueba –dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Me decía que no había funcionado, que no se había podido completar la prueba.

-Pues sí se pudo –explicó Hermione-. Pero no quería decírtelo. Me lo dijo a mí. Su procedimiento descubrió que el hechizo que cometió el homicidio de los Adams fue un encantamiento cuchillo, con el que los acuchilló con su varita, la Varita de Saúco. Y también descubrió a qué mago respondía esa varita: a un tal Christopher Potter.

Harry miraba a Hermione como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca. Ron también la miraba muy asombrado.

-Él es nuestro hijo, Harry –siguió ella, angustiada-. Por eso te dije esa noche que no podíamos tener un hijo, que quería abortarlo. Porque había descubierto la verdad. Twinks me dijo que no había registros de un mago de ese nombre, pero eso fue lo que le dio como resultado su investigación. También obtuvo una muestra de ADN de ella, y esta decía que el tal Christopher Potter era hijo tuyo, Harry. Tuyo y mío. Así que Twinks supo que la única forma de que eso fuera posible, era que el mago fuera en verdad un mago del futuro, que estuviera aquí por haber regresado en el tiempo, a su pasado.

"Twinks fue a buscarme, y me reveló su descubrimiento. Dijo que era mejor que solo yo lo supiera. Que supiera la verdad sobre mi hijo. Ahí fue que te dije eso, que quería abortarlo. Y luego de eso fue que decidí hacer un viaje de descubrimiento, para averiguar la verdad. Supe que, si él había regresado al pasado con un giratiempo, yo podía ir al futuro con otro para descubrir la verdad. Así que lo usé. Usé mi giratiempo para descubrirlo todo.

-¿Tu giratiempo? –dijo Ron-. Tú no tienes un…

-Sí, siempre lo tuve –reveló ella, muy nerviosa-. Jamás lo devolví. Ni se lo dije a nadie. En tercer año, cuando me dieron ese giratiempo, jamás regresé el original. Hice una copia convincente pero falsa con mi varita, y esa fue la que devolví a McGonagall. Me prometí a mí misma jamás revelar ese secreto. Pero la verdad es que era como una adicción, un objeto del que simplemente no me podía deshacer. Jamás lo volví a usar en el intermedio, hasta que pasó esto. Incluso con Voldemort. Porque sabía que era muy, muy peligroso. Pero no pude evitar quedarme el original, escondido, por si algún día lo necesitaba. Habiéndolo usado un año entero, sabía lo poderoso que era, y no pude resistirme a cometer la gran mentira y engaño de mi vida. No pude resistirme a guardarlo… y entonces, cuando Twinks me dijo eso, supe que era el momento de usarlo. Lo manipulé para poder, en vez de retroceder horas, adelantarme años en el tiempo. Viajé al futuro, a nuestro futuro, Harry, para descubrir qué había pasado para que nuestro hijo se convirtiera en un asesino psicópata y regresara al pasado a destruir el mundo de los magos.

-¿Y qué viste? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué descubriste en tu viaje al futuro?

-Tuvimos dos, mellizos. En un principio se llamaron Christopher y Steve Granger-Potter. Pero no eran niños normales. Desde pequeños, uno de ellos parecía ser el bueno y el otro el malo. Christopher no dejaba de mostrar signos de mucha maldad, desde muy pequeño. Tú lo querías defender, querías ver su lado bueno, pero yo ya había llegado a la conclusión de que era simplemente malvado. Yo sospechaba que algún pequeño resto del alma de Voldemort tenía que haber quedado aún en ti, y había acabado en ese niño. No encontraba otra explicación a su maldad.

"Pero tú te empeñaste en negarlo y a querer protegerlo. Finalmente, tú y yo acabamos peleándonos por ellos, y nos separamos. Incluso, al odiarse tanto entre ellos, los niños quisieron irse por caminos distintos también. El Ministerio resolvió una apelación inédita: Resolvieron otorgarle a uno un apellido, y a otro el otro, y que cada uno fuera con un padre distinto. Christopher Potter se fue contigo, y Steve Granger conmigo.

"De esta forma, años después, Christopher fue forjándose de una personalidad malvada sin que tú aceptaras nunca esa realidad. Lastimaba otros niños, practicaba magia negra teniendo solo nueve años, y hasta llegó a matar pequeños animales. Tú no querías aceptarlo, te negabas a verlo. Steve pronto quiso ayudarte, porque te quería mucho, y veía que estabas deshaciéndote por querer defender a ese niño malvado. Steve, el bueno, empezó a pelear con su hermano y querer conseguir dejar en evidencia sus actos malvados, que lo llevaran detenido. Christopher un día casi asesina un niño en Hogwarts, y Steve consiguió evidencia para acusarlo y casi logra que lo lleven a un centro especial para niños con problemas de conducta, que aún no están en edad para ir a Azkaban.

"Eso hizo que la ira de Christopher por su hermano creciera, y empezara a trazar planes para matarlo. A los quince años, casi lo logra, pero Steve se salvó de milagro. Luego de eso, Steve decidió enfrentarlo. Tuvieron una gran batalla entre ambos. En esa gran pelea en los jardines de Hogwarts, Christopher lanzó un maleficio Imperdonable a su hermano, un Cruciatus. Steve salió del efecto del maleficio lleno de ira, y lanzó a su hermano un encantamiento que lo dejó paralítico de la cintura para abajo. Luego de pasar mucho tiempo en San Mungo, Christopher supo por los médicos que no podría volver a caminar. Apenas podía mover su brazo para usar la varita. Su odio a los magos y a la magia empezó a crecer en forma desmedida.

"Pronto, su cabeza empezó a llenarse de deseos de venganza hacia su hermano, pero también de destrucción hacia todo el mundo mágico. Empezó a ver a los magos y brujas que podían hacer hechizos con normalidad y asistir a la escuela como sus enemigos, y empezó a querer destruirlos a todos. Su primer asesinato fue a los diecisiete años, en silla de ruedas incluso. Su sed de sangre crecía, y sus crímenes no eran percibidos por nadie. Tú, Harry, te negabas a creer que él fuera un asesino. Pero a la edad de diecinueve, ya tenía una buena pila de crímenes cometidos sin ser descubierto. Asesinatos de magos y brujas.

"Además, había empezado a consumir sangre de hombre lobo. Esto le permitía recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas durante algunas horas, si la bebía en noches de luna llena. Este descubrimiento lo hizo empezar a usar una máscara de lobo y cometer sus asesinatos en noches de luna llena. Para esto, compraba la sangre de hombre lobo en el mercado negro, a magos que odiaban y mataban hombres lobo y luego vendían su sangre a otros magos oscuros que querían usarla para fines oscuros. Él mismo empezó a llamarse "hombre lobo", diciéndole a la gente que lo ayudaba en sus temibles y oscuros planes que él era un hombre lobo, si bien realmente no lo era.

"Pero su gran plan, que consistía en hacer sufrir a su hermano, su gran enemigo, hasta la locura, y luego matar a todos los magos y brujas del mundo, era irrealizable. Porque en su estado de salud, incluso con la sangre de hombre lobo, jamás tendría el poder para llevarlo a cabo.

"Entonces, descubrió que, al utilizar la Varita de Saúco, el poder que esta otorga al mago que la emplea puede ser suficiente para volverlo tan poderoso de poder cumplir tales planes, esta puede hacerlo flotar, puede violar otros hechizos que se creían imposibles de ser violados. De esa forma creo que pudo romper normas de seguridad mágicas de El Profeta, de Hogwarts y del Ministerio de la Magia. Pero jamás podría obtener esa varita, porque había sido destruida en 2002 cuando el Ministerio reparó en lo peligroso de su existencia, la quitó de la tumba de Dumbledore y la destruyó para siempre. La única forma de conseguir su ansiada varita sería regresando al pasado a obtenerla allí.

"El último día que pude ver a nuestro hijo, en el futuro, en mi viaje, fue cuando entró en mi casa, en la de la Hermione del futuro, con un giratiempo y un plan diabólico. Tomó a su hermano, mientras dormía, y se lo llevó al pasado con él, con un giratiempo.

"Por lo que pude ver allí, supe que su plan consistía en regresar al pasado para obtener la Varita de Saúco y las otras dos Reliquias de la Muerte en el único momento en el que él sabía, porque tú, su padre, se lo habías contado; que estas Reliquias habían estado juntas: en el momento en que tú, Harry, las obtuviste.

"Entonces, regresó en el tiempo con su hermano y lo dejó allí en el pasado, confuso. La razón de que se llevó a su hermano es porque quería hacerlo sufrir y torturarlo, antes de llevar a cabo su gran plan de matar a todos los magos y brujas. Estuvo también usando a su hermano para lograr sus planes.

Harry se quedó oyendo todo eso, aun escéptico, sin poder creerlo.

-Harry, puedo mostrártelo –entonces, Hermione miró a su alrededor y señaló las luces que los rodeaban-. ¿Ves todas esas luces? Son vórtices espacio-temporales. En mi tiempo aquí, aprendí que esta dimensión no es solo un lugar donde hemos venido a parar nosotros. También almacena información que podemos mirar, con nuestros propios ojos, de la realidad en que vivimos. Y de otras realidades.

-¿Otras realidades? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Sí, así pude ver tu otro futuro –dijo ella-. El que no llegó a ocurrir. Si te hubieras quedado con Ginny, en vez de salir conmigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Harry. Tú y Ginny hubieran tenido una vida feliz, y hubieran tenido tres hijos llamados James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter y Lily Luna Potter. Y yo me hubiera casado con Ron y hubiéramos tenido una hija llamada Rose Weasley y un hijo llamado Hugo Weasley.

-Lo que me había predicho Trelawney –dijo Harry, comprendiendo.

-Todo esto es una distopía, Harry… Una línea temporal alterna que ocurrió por decisiones que tomamos. Decisiones que, puedo ver ahora, estuvieron mal. Muy mal.

Pero entonces, de forma inesperada para Harry, Ron salió en su defensa.

-No estuvo mal –dijo entonces, para sorpresa de los otros dos-. Uno no sabe qué va a pasar en el futuro por cada decisión y paso que toma en la vida. La vida pasa y ya, no vale la pena estar siempre pensando en qué es lo que "hubiera pasado sí…" No tiene sentido. Las cosas ahora son como son, y debemos lidiar con ello.

-Gracias, Ron –dijo Harry, sintiendo una calidez hacia su amigo-. Lo siento, por todo…

-Ya no pidas disculpas, no es necesario –dijo él, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo-. Hermione, ¿decías que pudiste ver más cosas aquí? ¿Con esas especies de… de vórtices, o no sé qué? ¿Qué viste?

-Sí –dijo ella, asintiendo con los ojos que se le habían llenado de lágrimas-. Vean, aquí.

Empezó a llevarlos hacia una de esas brillantes luces. Harry y Ron caminaron a su lado, hasta que estuvieron suficientemente cerca.

-Les mostraré el camino –dijo ella-. Hay formas de ver lo que ha ocurrido en nuestra realidad, desde aquí. Lo que ocurrió realmente en diferentes lugares, en diferentes lugares. Les mostraré lo más importante: las noches de los asesinatos. Así podrán terminar de entenderlo todo.

Harry asintió, y junto a sus dos amigos ingresó a ese espacio de luz. Todo pareció girar nuevamente, y nuevas luces aparecieron a su alrededor. Un nuevo viaje empezó, un viaje hacia lugares y momentos concretos donde reviviría cada una de las noches de los homicidios cometidos por El Cazador de Brujas, para ver con sus propios ojos la verdad que había transcurrido allí.


	35. Las noches de los homicidios

35\. Las noches de los homicidios

Era julio. Oculto por las sombras, Jacob Greyback caminaba a zancadas a través del césped que bordeaba la altísima mansión, oculto por una capucha. La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto. El hombre avanzó a través de setos y hierba, hasta la puerta frontal.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es usted? ¿A quién busca a estas horas? –dijo un mago que aparentaba ser el mayordomo de la mansión.

-Mi nombre es Vincent McGreggor, vengo de parte de Herby Dippet. Necesito ver al señor Granger.

Arriba, en una sala de la mansión, Steve Granger observaba por una ventana al carruaje llevado allí por hipogrifos. Supo que lo habían encontrado. Su hermano lo había encontrado.

¿Cómo podía ser? Llevaba años oculto allí. Al llegar al pasado, a 1998, Steve había despertado y le había arrebatado el giratiempo a su hermano. Entonces, para poder escapar de él, había girado este a toda velocidad sin pensar en lo que hacía, y él se había ido de allí con el giratiempo, a la década de los ochenta, sin saberlo; dejando a su hermano malvado en 1998. Al hacerlo, y aterrizar Steve en los ochenta, el giratiempo se había golpeado al caer en ese lugar, destruyéndose.

Steve Granger había pasado todos esos años viviendo en el pasado, tratando de permanecer oculto de las miradas de los magos y brujas, haciendo una vida en las sombras. No quería que nadie lo reconociera como un mago del futuro, por temor a lo que eso podía causarle a la realidad del universo.

Steve, un muchacho de diecinueve años que había nacido a fines de los noventa en el momento en que su malvado hermano lo arrastró al pasado, ahora era un mago de veinte años en los ochenta. Vivió una vida completa allí. Hasta se enamoró de una bruja, la única a la que reveló su verdad, y tuvo hijos. Con ella se fueron a vivir a esa mansión, en tierras inglesas lejanas, donde creyeron que nadie los encontraría.

Cuando llegó el año 1998, de forma natural, mucho tiempo después, Steve ya era un mago mucho mayor, de casi cuarenta años, y vivía con su mujer y sus hijas allí. Su mayordomo, Edward, le servía hacía muchos años, pero jamás le había dicho su verdad. Solo le había dicho que sí, algún día, aparecía alguien preguntando por el señor Granger, fuera a notificarlo de inmediato.

Steve no le había dicho a su mayordomo que mintiera, ni que dijera que él no vivía allí, ni nada por el estilo. Era valiente y se había preparado en todos años para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a su hermano, que sin dudas lo encontraría. Lo que sí le había dicho a su mayordomo fue que, en caso de pasar, no revelara su verdadero nombre, Edward, sino que se inventara otro. No quería que otra persona pagara por un problema personal suyo con su hermano, así que sería una buena forma de protegerlo hacerlo disfrazar su identidad.

Podía ser hosco y poco comunicativo, para proteger a su familia y al mundo de alguna extraña alteración en el tiempo, pero apreciaba mucho a Edward, y sabía que podía ponerlo en peligro cuando su hermano fuera allí a buscarlo.

El mayordomo, Edward, escaleras abajo, hizo pasar a Greyback, sin saber que tanto él como Greyback estaban allí para cumplir los deseos de ataque y defensa de otros dos magos, hermanos entre sí, que se odiaban a muerte.

Steve se metió en su oficina, que no tenía ventanas, y se puso a buscar su arma. El arma que había desarrollado todos esos años, y que le permitiría vencer a su hermano. Pronto, su mayordomo llegó para alertarlo del intruso.

-Alguien lo busca –le dijo-. Un mago. Viene de parte de Herby Dippet. Dijo que su nombre era Vincent. Vincent McGreggor.

Steve se llevó el sobresalto de su vida.

No fue porque finalmente Christopher lo hubiera encontrado, porque hubiera descubierto, allí mismo, en 1998, poco después de aparecer en el pasado, dónde vivía; sino por los dos nombres que había dicho su enviado.

Vincent McGreggor era un mago, un profesor que Steve conoció en los noventa, en sus años de ocultamiento, un antiguo amigo de su mujer. Era un gran mago, excepcional. Lo entrenó en la magia y le enseñó técnicas con las que podría derrotar a su hermano. Además, ese mismo año había conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, de forma que podría proteger el castillo si Christopher intentaba atacar allí.

Por supuesto, el mago que había irrumpido en su casa no era el verdadero Vincent McGreggor. Además, sabía que Herby Dippet, el mago oscuro, había muerto tiempo atrás, porque él mismo, Steve, había estado allí cuando esto había ocurrido. Steve, viviendo su vida en los noventa, había estado allí cuando Dippet creó el mundo de los muertos usando un antiguo velo y creando dos portales interdimensionales. Steve había presenciado aquello, y había visto allí la gran oportunidad para derrotar a su temible hermano.

Esa era su arma. El arma que ahora guardaba en su despacho. La que tenía ahora en sus manos. Había pasado todos esos años perfeccionándola. Era la única que podía competir contra las Reliquias de la Muerte…

Él mismo, Steve, había ido a Azkaban encubierto para advertir a Sirius Black, el padrino de su padre, de todo lo que había acontecido con el portal y el velo, para que este luego pudiera decírselo algún día a Harry Potter. Ya que era muy poco probable que Steve pudiera revelarle la verdad a su padre en persona.

Y Harry Potter tenía que saber, algún día, sobre la existencia del portal y del mundo de los muertos, porque esa era la clave para vencer a Christopher. Esa, y el arma que tenía allí en su despacho, de la que también le habló a Sirius, diciéndole que solo le dijera a Harry la verdad sobre todo esto en el último momento posible, cuando fuera importante que lo supiera.

-¿Señor? ¿Está ahí? –preguntó Edward.

-Sí, aquí estoy –dijo él-. No conozco a ningún Herby Dippet.

Dijo esa mentira casi sin pensar en lo que decía, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad cómo actuar a continuación. ¿Y si atacaba a su hermano él mismo, en ese momento? Pero podía salir mal. Terriblemente mal. Su familia podía correr peligro. Sabía lo peligroso que ese mago era…

-¿Desea que lo eche, señor?

-No lo conozco, no sé quién es –dijo él, para hacer tiempo, para tener un segundo más para pensar.

Qué audaz era su hermano, en decirle a su enviado que dijera que iba de parte de Herby Dippet. Porque eso indicaba que no solo lo había descubierto, sino que sabía sus planes. O parte de sus planes. Era un mensaje en clave que le estaba enviado. Y el decir que el enviado se llamaba McGreggor era una forma de indicarle que también sabía quiénes eran sus aliados, sus amigos, en esa época. Era una forma que tenía su malvado hermano de decirle que ya lo sabía todo, que no podría vencerlo, que lo tenía acorralado.

Tenía que proteger a Edward, y a su familia. Pero también al arma. O jamás podrían derrotarlo.

Entonces, usó esos momentos para esconder el arma en una bóveda secreta que había en su despacho. La única forma de encontrarla sería que alguien con sangre Potter lanzara una gota de sangre en la pared, y allí se abriría.

Finalmente, su mayordomo apareció de vuelta, y esta vez él salió a recibirlo.

-Lo siento mucho, señor -se apresuró a decir este-. Es este extraño que vino a buscarlo. Estaba en el recibidor, y entonces…

-¿Dejaste entrar a un extraño a mi casa, a altas horas de la noche, y ahora no lo encuentras?

-Su carroza aún está en la entrada, pero no sé dónde pudo meterse. Ya registré la casa sin éxito. Creo que lo más prudente es alertarlo, en caso de que…

-¿Has llamado ya a los aurores?

-No… Lo s- Lo siento, señor.

-En estos casos, lo primero que debes hacer es ponerlos sobre aviso.

-Si. Si, señor. Les mandaré una lechuza urgentemente.

-No, no les envíes una lechuza. Usa la red flu, o para cuando reciban el mensaje podríamos estar ya todos muertos.

-Claro, señor.

-Luego, ve a buscar al resto de mi familia y ponlos a resguardo en la sala del pánico hasta que ellos lleguen, para eso tenemos esa sala. Cuando hayas terminado con eso, si aún no hay señales del intruso, espera la llegada de los aurores. Ese es el procedimiento a seguir. Ahora ve, y ya no pierdas el tiempo.

-Enseguida, señor.

Lamentaba ser así de duro con Edward, pero necesitaba hacerlo para que este entendiera la importancia de aquello. Su familia estaba en peligro.

Steve se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y salió al corredor, justo para ver aparecer ante él a su propio padre, Harry Potter, en compañía de Ron Weasley, el mago con el que su padre siempre había tenido problemas por haber tenido hijos con la que había sido su amada, cosa que su amistad jamás había podido superar realmente.

Impresionado por ver a su propio padre con una edad menor que la suya, y ante él, Steve mantuvo silencio y observó cómo Edward, sin saber la relación que su amo tenía con ellos, los despistaba para ir a meter a su familia en la sala del pánico.

Luego de asegurarse que su mujer e hijas estaban a salvo, Steve volvió a su despacho y se encerró allí. Todavía no se decidía. ¿Debía sacar el arma y atacar, o mantener el plan original?

Entonces, Edward le notificó que el intruso se había marchado.

¿Qué habría significado todo aquello? Un intruso que ingresaba en su casa y desaparecía de la nada no podía significar nada bueno. Era claro que su hermano lo había enviado, pero, ¿por qué irse? ¿Sería por los aurores? ¿Sería que Christopher llegó a ver a su propio padre allí, a Harry Potter, y decidió huir por eso? Harry quizás era el único mago a quien Christopher tendría un poco más de respeto; no por haber confiado en él cuando nadie más lo hizo, sino porque sabía que era un gran mago. Y por eso mismo Steve confiaba en que fuera Harry quien finalmente lograra vencerlo.

Así que decidió dejar el arma escondida. Mantener el plan original.

Quizás era hora de mudarse nuevamente, también. Para proteger a su familia. Esa no era la única mansión en la que habían vivido esos años.

Mientras pensaba en eso, un grito acuchilló la noche.

"NO HAY ESCAPATORIA, GRANGER. PAGARÁS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO. Y ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO. El Cazador de Brujas".

Steve se quedó allí, de piedra. Su hermano había matado a Edward. Solo estaba jugando con él. En vez de enfrentarlo, primero lo haría sufrir, como había prometido. Mataría a todos los magos y brujas que fuera posible, los que fueran cercanos a él, para hacerlo sufrir. Y la primera víctima había sido su fiel mayordomo de muchos años, Edward.

Entonces, el Harry que aún estaba en el mundo de los muertos, presenciando todo aquello, vio cómo todo a su alrededor cambiaba nuevamente: los colores mutaban, las formas se encogían y cambiaban de aspecto. Todo a su alrededor se volvió una nube de humo negra, y luego una luz blanca. Ahora, Hermione lo llevaba a través de los vórtices espacio-temporales hacia otro momento en el tiempo, hacia una sala en penumbras en el que dos magos estaban.

Uno de ellos, con una máscara de lobo puesta, apuntaba a Jacob Greyback con la Varita de Saúco.

-Tus recuerdos serán modificados –le decía, con malicia-. A partir de ahora, borraré muchos de tus recuerdos. Ya no recordarás que cambiaste a Betany Adams por Karen Granger, y que luego le revelaste en un mensaje de sangre en la pared la verdad a Steve, y que conjuraste una Marca Tenebrosa que Steve pudo ver porque le avisaste en una carta que bajo la marca estaría su mujer. Tampoco dirás que luego cambiaste ese mensaje con sangre, borrando esa parte, a uno más resumido. El que luego el Ministerio borró, para mantener en secreto su línea de investigación, porque ya sospechaban de ti.

"Y si alguien te fuerza la verdad con Veritaserum, esa será tu verdad –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, lanzando un rayo de luz azul en la cabeza de Greyback, que parecía poseído y asentía con la cabeza-. De esa forma, nadie sabrá quiénes fueron las verdaderas víctimas de mi asesinato, ni descubrirán la verdad.

Se quitó su máscara, y Harry pudo ver que bajo la máscara de lobo estaba el muchacho de pelo negro azabache largo que había visto antes en Land's End, su hijo, Christopher Potter.

-Y harás un juramento inquebrantable por el que jamás revelarás que viste este rostro.

Entonces, todo se transformó nuevamente y Harry pudo ver a Steve nuevamente, en otro lugar, hablando con otro mago.

Steve estaba llorando, desesperado. El otro mago le sostenía las manos.

-Debes protegerlas, Vincent –le decía a este, al parecer en alguna parte de Hogwarts-. Protege a mis hijas. Sabes lo que ya ha hecho. Sabes que mató a mi mujer, a mi Karen…

-Lo sé –dijo el mago que se llamaba Vincent, muy apenado-. Lo siento tanto, Steve. Sé lo que te está haciendo. Quiere matar a todos a tu alrededor. Sé que le aplicó poción multijugos a Karen y la hizo pasar por Betany Adams, a la que había matado previamente, y la mató junto con el niño de los Adams…

-Mis dos hijas son todo lo que me queda –le dijo Steve, destruido-. Mis pequeñas… Mi Janet, y mi Laura. Ocúltalas bien, ¿lo harás? Donde él jamás pueda encontrarlas.

-Lo haré –dijo Vincent McGreggor.

Entonces, todo mutó nuevamente, y Harry vio que Steve corría desesperado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con un encantamiento desilusionador, y entraba a un aula donde Vincent estaba muerto y sangrando.

-¡NOOO! –gritaba este-. ¡NOOOOOO!

Había un mensaje en la pared escrito con sangre allí. Decía:

"Lo regalos continuarán, Granger. El próximo serán las pequeñas Janet y Laura. El Cazador de Brujas".

Lleno de ira y desesperación, Steve lanzó hechizo tras hechizo al mensaje de sangre, borrándolo por completo, sin dejar rastro de él. Se fue de allí desesperado.

Entonces, la imagen mutó otra vez, y Harry vio que Steve estaba muy lejos de allí, en otro país, junto a dos niñas.

-¿Cómo están, pequeñas? –les decía. Las dos niñas miraban a su padre y le sonreían.

-¿Ahora vas a quedarte con nosotras? –decía una de ellas.

-Sí –decía él, con una sonrisa triste-. Les prometo que ya no volveré a abandonarlas.

Y Harry supo, porque podía ver dentro de la mente del mago, que Steve se había ido al lugar donde las niñas estaban ocultas: Argentina. Estaban escondidos allí, con una vieja aliada, que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable por el que jamás revelaría su ubicación.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Evangelina –le decía Steve a la chica, en una casa antigua allí.

-De nada, Steve –decía Evangelina, sonriéndole-. Todo saldrá bien. Ya no vuelvas a Inglaterra, Steve. Quédate aquí con ellas, mi madre les dará su casa. Yo, en cambio, iré a Inglaterra para continuar el plan que tenemos junto a George, con el que quizás podamos atrapar a Greyback, al menos. Estaremos un paso más cerca de llegar a Christopher.

Steve asintió.

-Ya no volveré a Inglaterra –le dijo, de acuerdo con ella-. No traerá nada bueno. Me quedaré aquí. Pero debes saber que mi hermano no descansará, aunque ya no pueda vengare de mí. Seguirá con su otro plan, y cuando tenga las tres Reliquias de la Muerte podrá acabar conmigo, y con todos los magos y brujas.

Todo cambió a su alrededor, y ahora Harry vio a Bill y Fleur, ambos luchando con sus varitas contra un mago enmascarado.

-¡Lo tenegmos! –gritaba Fleur-. ¡Te dije que lo encogtlaguíamos!

El mago era El Cazador de Brujas.

-¡Jamás podrán vencerme! –entonces, El Cazador de Brujas los derrotó a ambos con un hechizo y los dejó tendidos en el piso. Empezó a reír, con crueldad. -¿De verdad pensaron que podrían ustedes solos contra mí?

-Pagarás por la muerte de mi hermana –decía Bill, que había estado siguiendo la pista del mago oscuro en secreto, para vengar la muerte de su hermana.

-Te encontrarás con tu hermana cuando te mate –le dijo El Cazador de Brujas-. Pero primero, los dejaré prisioneros para que sufran, semanas, encadenados, comiendo ratas. Solo entonces los mataré. Y enviaré una copia de mi máscara a casa de tus padres, para que piensen que tú eras El Cazador de Brujas, y que tú fuiste el que mató a tu cochina hermana.

El Cazador de Brujas reía despiadadamente, divirtiéndose.

Entonces, todo cambió otra vez, y Harry vio algo que ya había visto: el momento en que Christopher Potter obtenía las tres Reliquias, y se esfumaba con ellas. Ahora, pudo ver el lugar al que se dirigía: la antigua mansión, la que había pertenecido a su hermano. Todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo allí, en ella.

-Las tengo –decía en voz alta, victorioso-. Podría terminar todo en este momento… Pero no, primero me vengaré de mi hermano. Reliquias, ¡llévenme con Steve! ¡Es hora de hacerlo sufrir!

Pero nada pasaba. Las tres Reliquias no tenían el poder de encontrar a un mago. Solo lo hacían Amo de la Muerte, lo que significaba que podía terminar con la vida de cuantos magos quisiera, y ahora podía traer a la vida a todos los magos que quisiera. Pero no eran un rastreador, y se llenó de ira al descubrirlo, empezando a destruir partes de la mansión con la Varita de Saúco.

Todo cambió nuevamente, y Harry volvió a ver a Christopher, redactando el mensaje final para El Profeta, aquel en el que finalmente había decidido que no podría encontrar de nuevo a su hermano, para vengarse de él, pero finalmente podría usar las Reliquias para matar a todos los magos y brujas, lo que también mataría de paso a su hermano.

La mejor forma de hacerlo sería esa: sería que su hermano se entere, por el artículo del periódico, que su plan era matar a todos, y que muriera junto al resto de magos y brujas. De esa forma, no solo morirían sus hijas, sino que el sabría por adelantado que ellas iban a morir, al igual que él. Eso le causaría suficiente sufrimiento para dejar a Christopher satisfecho.

Riendo por su plan, Christopher se puso de nuevo su máscara y se preparó. El 30 de junio no estaba lejos de allí.

Y entonces, de la nada, Harry volvió a aparecer en el mundo de los muertos.

Otra vez rodeado de negrura, luces y humos extraños, Harry se encontró junto a sus amigos Ron y Hermione. Las visiones y viajes espacio-temporales habían terminado.

-Así que esa es la verdad –dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo. –Esa es la verdad detrás de todo esto. Nuestro hijo… Él es el Cazador de Brujas.

Hermione asintió otra vez.

-Pues, debemos matarlo –dijo Ron entonces-. Antes del 30 de junio. Hay que matarlo de alguna forma.

-Steve, nuestro otro hijo, aún está vivo –dijo Hermione-. Con sus dos hijas, también vivas, en Argentina. Nuestras nietas.

Harry sentía un nudo en el estómago. Con solo dieciocho años, ¿tenía ya dos nietas?

-Aún podemos salvarlos –dijo Ron-. A él y a todos los demás. Solo recuerda lo que dijo tu hijo, Harry: Hay un arma en esa mansión que puede ayudarte.

-Y hay algo que Sirius te dijo que debería servir para lograrlo también –dijo Hermione.

Harry se puso a pensar, y asintió.

-Sí, eso era lo que les decía –dijo-. Mi plan. Lo que les dije hace un rato. Sirius me lo dijo. Y ahora lo entiendo. Quizás haya una forma de intentarlo, pero ese mago es muy poderoso…

-Vale la pena intentarlo –dijo Ron.

-Tiene las tres Reliquias de la Muerte –dijo Harry, muy agitado por todos los nuevos descubrimientos.

-Vale la pena intentarlo –dijo Hermione, repitiendo las palabras de Ron.

Harry entonces asintió, mirando a sus dos amigos y tomando fuerzas y valentía.

-Vale la pena intentarlo –repitió también.

Entonces, Harry miró a su alrededor, al mundo de los muertos.

-Puedes salir de aquí –le dijo Hermione-. Tú no has muerto. Entraste aquí voluntariamente. Por eso puedes salir voluntariamente también.

-Como Sirius –dijo Harry, pensativo-. Pero él volvió sin magia, sin poder salir del lugar en el que estaba.

-Eso fue porque quiso salir de inmediato, sin saber la forma correcta de hacerlo, y salió por un vórtice que le quitó su magia y lo dejó débil y anclado geográficamente –explicó Hermione-. Pero en todo mi tiempo aquí, he conocido muchos vórtices, como habrás visto recién.

Harry asintió.

-Te llevaré por el correcto –le dijo.

-¿Y tendré magia aún, y podré aparecerme en otros lugares?

Hermione asintió.

Harry entonces caminó hacia ella.

-Bien –dijo, asintiendo nuevamente-. Vámonos de aquí.

-Nosotros no –le recordó Ron-. Nosotros hemos muerto.

-No del todo –le dijo Harry.

-Tú volverás –dijo Hermione-. Y tu prioridad debe ser matar a Christopher. Matar a El Cazador de Brujas. Ya no tiene otra salvación. Se ha vuelto desquiciado y diabólico. Solo queda esa opción, matarlo.

-Solo así salvarás a todos los magos y brujas –le dijo Ron-. Estaremos deseándote suerte desde aquí, amigo.

-Gracias –dijo Harry entonces, muy afligido-. Muchas gracias. No saben cuánto los extraño. Yo…

-Ya no pienses en nosotros –le dijo Hermione.

-Yo tengo toda la culpa –dijo Harry-. Todas esas decisiones que tomé… Que crearon esta realidad distópica donde fuimos a parar… Si solo no hubiera… -pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Si solo no hubiera besado a Hermione esa noche en la playa?

-Ya es pasado –le recordó Ron-. O presente. O futuro. Esto es todo muy confuso. Pero recuerda. Ahora solo quedas tú, y una sola chance de evitar el plan de ese mago. Una sola chance de salvar al mundo mágico.

Harry asintió otra vez, temblando de la mezcla de sensaciones que lo abrumaban.

-Haré todo lo que sea necesario –dijo, mordiéndose los labios con ira-. Mataré a ese hijo de perra.

-¡Oye! –protestó Hermione, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

-Oh, lo siento –Harry se disculpó-. Me cuesta trabajo asimilar toda esta nueva información. Quiero decir, mataré a ese desgraciado.

-Vamos. Hay que sacarte de aquí.

Hermione, Ron y Harry caminaron hacia una luz.

-Aquí es –dijo ella-. Atraviésala, y estarás de nuevo en el Ministerio, del otro lado del velo. Esta es la salida correcta. Por aquí volverás con todos tus poderes, tu magia.

-Prometo que los salvaré –dijo Harry-. Prometo que los salvaré a todos.

Se abrazaron entre los tres, y Harry casi derrama una lágrima más por ellos al darles la espalda, sin mirar atrás, y avanzar hacia la intensa luz.


	36. La batalla final

36\. La batalla final

Era el treinta de junio, y la tarde estaba cayendo hacia el anochecer. Por todas partes del mundo, magos y brujas rezaban sus últimas plegarias, abrazaban a sus seres queridos, tenían sus últimas cenas. La noticia de que esa noche sería el fin definitivo para todos ellos había corrido por los periódicos mágicos de todo el mundo, y todos estaban viviendo a su manera las horas finales.

-Está pasando –dijo Luna, mostrándole a Harry un artículo de El Profeta donde se veían fotografías en movimiento de todas partes del mundo, de magos y brujas celebrando el último día, con un lema que decía "Nunca nos quitarán la magia", que aparecía en grandes letreros, afiches, posters y todo tipo de imágenes, en todos los idiomas, por todo el mundo. Los magos y brujas habían salido a celebrar el último día, no a llorarlo, desafiando a las fuerzas oscuras, mostrándoles que no importaba qué les hicieran: ellos no iban a llorar y pedir piedad, se alzarían con la frente en alto y, si tenían que morir, morirían de pie y siempre con valentía y honor.

-Está pasando en todo el mundo –dijo Harry, asintiendo, con muchos nervios encima, mientras veía las fotografías: en la Torre Eiffel, en la Gran Torre Santiago, en el Empire State Building, en la Torre de Los Cinco Magos (la torre más alta del mundo, normalmente invisible para los muggles), en la Estatua de la Libertad, en la Torre Inclinada de Pisa; en todos estos lugares y más, magos y brujas estaban congregados, despidiendo el último día.

Pero eso no era todo, no terminaba ahí. Se habían reunido, por primera vez en la historia de los últimos quinientos años, de forma visible a los muggles. Parte de la campaña "Nunca nos quitarán la magia" fue que, si iban a morir, no iban a hacerlo en las sombras.

Por eso, brujas y magos de todo el mundo salieron vestidos con sus túnicas, con sus varitas, incluso realizando magia y exhibiéndola, en las principales calles y avenidas muggle de todo el mundo. El lema "Nunca nos quitarán la magia" fue exhibido de forma mágica en los cielos, en los edificios, en todos lados.

Los edificios mágicos normalmente invisibles para muggles, incluyendo la Torre de Los Cinco Magos, en Alemania, las ciudades mágicas que Harry había visitado en Australia, y todos los demás, quitaron sus encantamientos de seguridad por primera vez en la historia: todos se volvieron completamente visibles para todos los muggles.

Donde sea que Harry mirara una fotografía o una noticia del mundo muggle, había noticieros con sus pantallas mostrando la noticia de que la magia había salido a la luz, los magos habían salido de la oscuridad y se habían exhibido al mundo entero.

El Estatuto del Secreto había caído. Ya no había necesidad de esconderse.

-Si no lo logramos, Harry, será una lástima todo esto –dijo Luna, mirando con ojos soñadores las fotografías, y acariciando una en que se leía en letras mayúsculas en un letrero llevado por una multitud de brujas por las calles de Nueva York "No nos quitarán la magia". –Me encantaría poder vivir un día más, para ver cómo sigue el mundo después de esto…

-Sí, es hermoso –dijo Harry, de acuerdo con ella, mirando una fotografía de Brasil donde los magos y los muggles se daban la mano en una playa, y muchos muggles sorprendidos de sus poderes, en lugar de asustarse o huir, sonreían y les pedían que se sacaran fotografías con ellos, como si los magos fueran celebridades.

-Nos aceptan –dijo Luna, maravillada-. Los muggles nos aceptan, nos quieren. Creo que les encantamos.

-Claro que sí –dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa-. Los magos nunca fuimos unos marginados, ni nada así. Pero supongo que nadie se habría animado a hacer algo así de audaz antes, si no fuera porque…

Entonces, Harry miró hacia arriba. Estaban en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, y el cielo se había puesto rojo sangre, iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. Pronto, el sol se iría de una vez; y quizás, para siempre para ellos.

-Es hora de irme –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie-. Llegó la hora.

-Voy contigo –dijo Luna, poniéndose de pie también.

-¿No irás con tu padre? –preguntó Harry, mirándola de costado con sorpresa.

-No necesito pasar mis últimos momentos con mi padre –dijo ella entonces, adoptando una expresión de feroz valentía que rayaba en el repentino enfurecimiento, y que Harry nunca le había visto antes-. Porque no vamos a morir. Vamos a ganar esta batalla.

Entonces, Harry salió del Gran Salón, caminando con pasos pesados, llevando algo grande bajo su brazo. Luna iba junto a él, con su varita aferrada con fuerza y pasos decididos. Ambos salieron por las enormes puertas, hacia la batalla. Estaban completamente solos, ya que no quedaba absolutamente nadie más allí. Los pocos magos y brujas que habían quedado en Hogwarts se habían retirado ese día, yendo con sus familias y amigos a pasar el último día.

Harry y Luna, los últimos dos magos en pie en el castillo, salieron por la puerta principal hacia el exterior. Harry sintió un repentino aire de batalla mientras observaba el sol desaparecer en el horizonte, tras los árboles del bosque prohibido. Un aire que parecía traído exactamente de un año atrás, cuando en esos mismos terrenos habían luchado una feroz batalla por sus vidas y por la del mundo mágico también. Ahora, un año después, la batalla se repetía, esta vez por el mundo entero.

Y esta vez, Harry y Luna eran los únicos dos magos vivos en el campo.

Los vivos.

Pero Harry sabía que, en verdad, había cientos de almas con ellos, a su alrededor, en ese campo de batalla: todos los caídos estaban presentes en espíritu, junto a ellos. Nadie realmente se había nunca ido.

-Llegó el momento –dijo Luna, cuando el sol desapareció por completo en el horizonte.

Entonces, Harry alzó su mano izquierda al cielo, la mano en que llevaba su varita ese día, y lanzó un hechizo color verde que subió como un fuego artificial hasta el cielo, por encima del castillo y de todo, alcanzando una altura más elevada que las montañas. Una gigantesca marca tenebrosa, enorme, se dibujó entre las nubes, más feroz y brillante que ninguna otra antes conjurada.

Harry esperó, inmóvil, sujetando la varita con fuerza con la mano izquierda.

De pronto, una especie de humo empezó a dibujarse ante él, a unos diez metros de distancia. Un humo negro que fue cambiando de forma, y mutando, hasta de pronto una figura emergió de él.

El Cazador de Brujas salió caminando de allí, con pasos lentos. Miró a su alrededor, al lugar en el que estaba. Harry vio que llevaba en su mano la Varita de Saúco, y colgada a sus hombros parecía estar la capa para hacerse invisible. A su vez, pudo ver que en uno de sus dedos brillaba algo: la Piedra de la Resurrección había sido forjada a un anillo, tal como Harry había pensado una vez que estaba, con los Gaunt.

-Has sido un estúpido en llamarme a este lugar, Harry Potter –dijo el mago, girando su máscara de nuevo hacia Harry.

Harry miró la marca tenebrosa en lo alto. Sabía que El Cazador de Brujas iría allí si la usaba. Sabía que lo haría, creyendo que su hermano estaba allí.

-Debo confesar que deseaba torturar a ese imbécil primero –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, examinando su varita como imaginando usarla para esos fines-, antes de llevar a cabo mi gran plan. Pero el cobarde se ha escondido de mí…

-No por más tiempo –dijo entonces una voz.

El Cazador de Brujas alzó la mirada, sorprendido, cuando una persona que había estado oculta por un encantamiento desilusionador, junto a Harry, se quitó el hechizo y se reveló ante los demás: Steve Granger.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –el Cazador de Brujas miró a su hermano, acariciando su varita, como con deleite-. Veo que te has resignado a darme mi último gusto, ¿no es así?

-Todo lo que te daré es una buena paliza –dijo Steve Granger, y Harry se quedó mirando a su hijo de casi cuarenta años, con cabello corto negro azabache, aunque con los ojos de Hermione, mientras este sacaba su varita de dentro de la túnica-. Debo decir que he esperado más que suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

El Cazador de Brujas movió ligeramente los pies en el piso, adoptando una posición de combate.

-Papi no te salvará de morir torturado por mí, de una vez por todas –dijo El Cazador de Brujas-. Nadie va a salvarte ahora.

-Ya quítate esa estúpida máscara –le dijo entonces Steve, apretando los dientes, junto a Harry-. Si vas a pelear conmigo, da la cara.

Hubo un instante de silencio y expectación. Entonces, El Cazador de Brujas se quitó su máscara de lobo y la arrojó a un lado. Harry pudo ver el mismo rostro que la última vez: el muchacho de diecinueve años con cabello largo negro azabache, y el rostro un poco más redondo que el de su hermano, contorsionado por algunas cicatrices que este no tenía. Harry pudo ver, con horror, que los ojos de Christopher, el hermano malvado, eran mucho más como los de Harry que como los de Hermione, a diferencia de Steve.

-Esta será la cara que verás cuando estés revolcándote en tu propio charco de sangre –dijo Christopher. Su anterior locura por matar, y ansias de sangre, habían ahora dado paso a una ira desenfrenada en su rostro. Aquello, a diferencia de sus otros crímenes, era personal.

-Tú serás el que se revolcará hasta morir –dijo Steve, sus ojos desencajados por la furia-. Hoy pagarás por todos tus crímenes.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –le preguntó su hermano, apretado su varita con fuerza y clavando sus ojos en los de su hermano-. Tengo las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, soy el amo supremo de la vida y la muerte, puedo hacerte polvo con solo desearlo. ¿Qué tienes tú?

-Me tiene a mí –dijo Harry entonces, apretando su varita, en la mano izquierda.

El Cazador de Brujas empezó a desternillarse de la risa, con maldad.

-Tú no eres nada, padre –dijo, ahora clavando sus ojos en Harry-. Has sido engañado por mí tantos años… como un pobre estúpido, ¿lo sabes? –se rio más y más, con crueldad y con una sonrisa con dientes torcidos-. Eras todo un idiota, papá, yo mataba y torturaba, y tú siempre me defendías como un imbécil… un ingenuo… no tenías idea… te creías un auror fuerte, pero eras débil y estúpido. Dime, pobre tonto, ¿cómo piensas detenerme tú?

Entonces, con un fuerte y audible "¡crack!", cientos de figuras se empezaron a aparecer allí: magos y brujas venidos de todas partes, de todo tipo de ciudades y lugares mágicos, no solo de Inglaterra sino de todo el mundo, todos se fueron apareciendo allí de la nada, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, todos juntos Harry y Steve, enfrentados a El Cazador de Brujas.

-Con nuestra ayuda –dijo Kingsley, junto a Millan, Jack y otros aurores.

-Y la nuestra –dijo el señor Weasley, con la expresión muy seria, que sujetaba de la mano a la señora Weasley, que parecía aún muy afectada pero decidida a atacar. A su lado, Percy apareció también, su varita en alto y expresión de ira total.

Junto a ellos, Harry vio que seguían apareciéndose cientos y cientos de magos, completando los terrenos de Hogwarts en un frente de batalla enorme, todos formando una fila alrededor de Harry y Steve y frente a El Cazador de Brujas. Magos que hablaban alemán, sueco, finlandés, español, y toda clase de idiomas; magos enviados por MACUSA, magos de Australia, Argentina, Chile, España, México, y todos los países se fueron apareciendo. Pronto, los terrenos de Hogwarts no fueron suficientes para la cantidad de brujas y magos que se acababan de aparecer allí, y estos empezaron a aparecerse rodeando al castillo, hacia los lindes del bosque y hacia las afueras, por fuera de las paredes que salían de Hogwarts.

Harry vio a la presidenta del MACUSA, entre muchos otros magos allí. El Cazador de Brujas tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Tenía toda una perfecta línea de miles de magos formados ante él, con sus varitas apuntándolo, ante una próxima batalla que sería de miles contra uno, contra él solo.

-No son suficientes –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, entornando los ojos y apuntando la Varita de Saúco hacia los magos y brujas formados ante él, al enorme grupo que lo enfrentaba-. No pueden contra mí. Soy el amo indiscutible de la muerte. ¡Puedo matarlos a todos al instante!

Se relamió los labios, mirando alrededor, y empezó a reír nuevamente.

-¿Quieren sumar magos a la batalla? Pues hagámoslo –dijo entonces. Entonces, el mago oscuro lanzó un hechizo con su varita, sujetando la Piedra de la Resurrección entre los dedos de la otra mano mientras lo hacía, y un portal se abrió detrás de él, un portal negro del que salieron algunas figuras que hicieron que más de una mano de varita allí presente temblara: Gellert Grindelwald, Gregory Killman, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir y Jacob Greyback, y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort salieron caminando del portal, con rostros sádicos y hambrientos de muerte, junto a otros magos y brujas oscuros; todos saliendo del portal, con varita en mano y rostros asesinos y despiadados, dispuestos a matar.

-¿Aún creen tener algún tipo de oportunidad de destruirme? –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, riendo nuevamente-. Ni siquiera los necesito a ellos. Me alcanza con las tres Reliquias. Pero los traje para que estén aquí presentes, disfrutando este bello momento. ¡Disfrutando la muerte de todos ustedes!

Entonces, miró nuevamente a Steve, clavando los ojos en su hermano.

-¿Este es tu plan, hermano? –le gritó, sádico-. ¿Traer un montón de inútiles que jamás se han batido a un duelo ante mí y a los magos oscuros más poderosos que jamás han existido, y conmigo teniendo las tres Reliquias de la Muerte? ¡Dime ahora, hermano! ¡Dime de una vez! ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para vencerme? ¿Cómo harás para evitar que te torture hasta que me pidas por favor que te mate?

-Conmigo –repitió Harry, mirando a Christopher con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-¿Contigo, y con cuántos más? –se burló Christopher, mirando a los miles de magos ante él y riendo a carcajadas, como si no fueran rivales para ellos.

Entonces, Harry levantó finalmente el objeto que llevaba en la mano derecha: un arma con un cañón de disparos enorme, y gatillo; el arma que Steve había recuperado de su antigua mansión, sin que su hermano lo notara, y había llevado a Harry ese día; la misma arma que Steve había estado armando durante años en Land's End para unir al portal hacia el mundo de los muertos, igual que como había hecho Christopher con la Varita de Saúco, y luego había escondido en su mansión, en su despacho. Esta, en lugar de ser una varita súper poderosa, era un arma parecida a las que luego aprendiera a hacer George, pero creada por Steve Granger con una tecnología ligada al portal de Land's End, y que tenía el mismo poder de utilizar el portal por medio de ella.

Harry miró a los ojos a su malvado hijo, y entonces guardó su varita en el bolsillo para poder sujetar la pesada arma con ambas manos.

-Y también con ellos –dijo Harry entonces.

Harry apretó el gatillo, y un chorro de luz salió del arma disparado hacia adelante. Christopher Potter dejó de reír, y observó alrededor: de pronto, de la nada, empezaron a abrirse portales de luz blanca.

Por delante de las otras brujas y magos, en medio del campo de batalla formado en Hogwarts, los portales se fueron abriendo en la nada, uniéndose entre sí y formando un único y gigantesco portal, bañado de cegadora luz blanca.

Y de allí dentro empezaron a salir personas, con pasos firmes para la batalla, sacando varitas de sus túnicas y tomando posiciones frente a El Cazador de Brujas y los magos oscuros, todos ellos con miradas audaces y feroces: Bill, Fleur, George, Evangelina, Neville, cientos de magos y brujas de Hogsmeade y del Callejón Diagon, Hagrid, Ginny, Sirius, Oliver, Goyle, Malfoy, Charlie, aurores del Ministerio que habían caído en batalla, la familia Adams real, Karen Granger, Vincent McGreggor, el mayordomo Edward, el jugador de Quidditch de Inglaterra, duendes de Gringotts enfurecidos y listos para pelear, las hermanas Astoria y Daphne Greengrass y su familia, y otros magos y brujas que se habían aparecido y luego caído luchando contra El Cazador de Brujas aquella noche en Hogsmeade.

Christopher se apartó el cabello negro, largo y enmarañado de la cara, y miró con los dientes apretados a los miles y miles de magos y brujas que ahora estaban frente a ellos, que no eran más de diez, todos con sus varitas apuntándolos, deseosos de venganza.

Cerrando las filas, Ron y Hermione salieron juntos del portal de luz blanca, con sus varitas en alto y rostros desafiantes, poniéndose uno a cada lado de Harry y Steve y apuntando a los magos oscuros también, listos para pelear.

-Vaya que han ideado una linda pelea –dijo Christopher entonces, tratando de sonreír con malicia-. Se ven tan furiosos, tan listos para pelea… Es una lástima… Es una lástima que no tengo tiempo para darles el beneficio de una pelea.

Entonces, Christopher miró al cielo oscuro, ya nocturno, y a la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto.

-Me encantaría quedarnos a pelear, de verdad –dijo, y entonces se afirmó la capa en los hombros y apretó la piedra y la varita con fuerza-. Pero temo que hice una promesa. Prometí que usaría las Reliquias de la Muerte para matar a todos los magos y brujas del mundo al anochecer del día de hoy… y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Entonces, El Cazador de Brujas unió las tres Reliquias de la Muerte en sus manos, y una brillante luz empezó a salir de ellas, frente a los rostros asustados de todos los allí presentes. La brillante luz blanca destelló en sus manos, mientras el mago alzaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza, con una sonrisa horrenda.

-Adiós, perdedores –dijo, entonando cada palabra con maldad, con los ojos pasando entre la fila de magos y brujas ante él, relamiéndose y gozando el momento-. Este es su fin. Mueran de una vez, y para siempre.

El Cazador de Brujas lanzó un grito de triunfo, apuntó al cielo con los tres objetos y lanzó su deseo mortal y terrible hacia la noche, hacia el cielo y las estrellas. Su terrible deseo de exterminio global de todos los magos y brujas del mundo.

Todos se quedaron expectantes, con los rostros congelados, como esperando desaparecer en cualquier momento, o morir de pronto.

Pero nada pasaba. Nada ocurría.

Entonces, la luz dejó de brillar en las manos de El Cazador de Brujas. Nada pasó.

Su rostro dejó de sonreír, y se puso serio. No había funcionado. Las Reliquias no le habían respondido. Nadie había muerto.

-Veo que te cuesta entender la magia detrás de esos objetos –le dijo entonces Harry, triunfante, mirándolo con audacia-. Igual que al mago que tienes a tu lado, Voldemort, es como si simplemente quisieran poder, pero no se informaran bien sobre el correcto funcionamiento de los objetos que se empeñan en conseguir.

El Cazador de Brujas se puso serio, y miró a Harry con el rostro lleno de odio.

-Tienes los tres, sí, así que en cierta forma te responden –dijo Harry-. Por eso emiten esa luz, y te habrán dado algún que otro truco a tu favor… Pero no eres el Amo de la Muerte aún. No tienes el poder de hacer un exterminio en masa. Y eso se debe a que, si bien eres el amo legítimo de dos de ellos, la Varita de Saúco y la capa de invisibilidad, no eres el amo legítimo del tercero. Verás, cada Reliquia tiene una regla de pertenencia a un amo, no solo la Varita de Saúco: la Piedra de la Resurrección solo responderá al último mago a quien haya sido obsequiada, de forma legítima, o a quien se la hayan arrebatado en batalla. No a uno que la tomó de un cajón.

Harry entonces extendió la mano, y la Piedra de la Resurrección saltó hacia él, atravesando los metros que lo distanciaban de El Cazador de Brujas. Harry giró la piedra en su mano, y entonces nuevas figuras aparecieron junto a él en el campo de batalla: Lily, James, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, Ollivander, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, Cedric Diggory, Amelia Bones, Regulus Black, Alastor Moody, Dobby, Colin Creevey, y Lavender Brown. Todos ellos, en forma fantasmal, pero con poder, alzaron sus varitas también, formados frente a los demás, y apuntaron a El Cazador de Brujas.

-Ahora, dime –dijo Harry entonces, clavando los ojos en los de su hijo y fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras pasaba su varita a su otra mano, la derecha, y la alzaba hacia él-. ¿Estás tú listo para la batalla?


	37. La batalla final, parte 2

37\. La batalla final, parte 2

-Gracias, Harry Potter –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, sus ojos desencajados por la mezcla de ira y sed asesina-. Gracias por darme la solución al problema. Ahora veo que solo tengo que arrebatarte esa asquerosa piedra de la mano para poder usar limpiamente el poder completo y absoluto de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte.

-No será difícil –dijo Voldemort, con sus ojos de rendija clavados en Harry, una sonrisa malvada y su rostro de serpiente apuntando hacia ellos.

-Realizaremos el trabajo… enseguida –exclamó Grindelwald, que tenía la apariencia que había tenido en sus años de gloria, viéndose de unos veinte o treinta años, con expresión de soberbia y un ojo de diferente color.

-Lo intentarán –Harry apretó la piedra con fuerza en el puño y apretó tanto los dientes con furia que empezó a sangrarle la boca.

-Si quieren esa piedra –dijo Dumbledore, avanzando ante Harry y colocándose delante de todos los demás magos y brujas que estaban allí, en posición de ataque-, primero tendrán que vencernos a todos.

-Será un placer –el Cazador de Brujas lanzó un grito de guerra, apuntó al cielo y un relámpago emergió de la Varita de Saúco y subió hacia las nubes. Sus compañeros también lanzaron gritos de batalla y empezaron a correr hacia adelante, apuntando con sus varitas a los miles de magos ante ellos y empezando a lanzar maleficios imperdonables y hechizos de magia negra por doquier.

-¡A ELLOS! –bramaron varios magos y brujas, y empezaron a correr hacia adelante también, lanzando hechizos contra los magos oscuros.

-¡A ELLOS! –gritó Harry también, con todas sus fuerzas. Junto a Ron, Hermione y los demás, Harry empezó a correr hacia adelante lanzando hechizos a toda velocidad con su varita, apretando la piedra con fuerza en su mano izquierda y atacando con la derecha a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dos frentes de batalla se unieron. Utilizando algún poder oscuro, los magos tenebrosos lanzaron en conjunto una especie de campo de fuerza que golpeó de lleno a cientos de los otros magos y brujas, que salieron despedidos hacia atrás, tropezando entre sí y cayendo producto del hechizo.

A algunos otros, como Harry y sus amigos, no lograron derrumbarlos con ese poder. Siguieron hacia adelante, gritando con furia, y chocaron contra los magos oscuros, atacándose con cientos de hechizos a la vez.

Las luces y rayos de colores, chispas y destellos inundaban todo el lugar. Agrupados, los magos oscuros daban pelea a todos, derrotando a muchos de los magos y brujas que intentaban atacarlos, lanzándolos lejos volando por el aire y lanzándoles maleficios imperdonables.

Mientras Harry lanzaba hechizos a El Cazador de Brujas, junto a Hermione y todos los Weasley, que este bloqueaba con gigantescos encantamientos escudo; podía ver de reojo a Voldemort pelear contra un séquito de al menos quince magos, entre los cuales estaban Lily, James, la presidenta del MACUSA, Kingsley y Sirius.

-¡TOMA ESTO! –gritaba Luna, con el rostro sucio y con sangre. Estaba pegada espalda con espalda con Neville, lanzándole hechizos a Grindelwald, junto a otros veinte magos más, muchos de los cuales caían rápidamente derrotados por algún encantamiento del mago tenebroso que los arrojaba por el aire, lejos de él, con expresión fría y seria, como sin inmutarse.

-¡Muere, maldito! –chilló Neville, realizando un complejo conjunto de hechizos impresionantes que lograron golpear a Grindelwald en el pecho, haciendo que trastabillara algunos centímetros hacia atrás. Rápidamente, Grindelwald contraatacó y lanzó un látigo de su varita, que golpeó a Neville en el pecho y lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia, dejándolo herido en el suelo.

Explotando de furia, Luna contraatacó contra Grindelwald, pero no era oponente para él, y los demás magos y brujas que se agrupaban alrededor para ayudarla en la lucha eran vencidos muy rápidamente por el mago oscuro.

-Déjame esto a mí, Luna –dijo entonces una voz, y una mano anciana y huesuda tomó a Luna por el hombro y la apartó suavemente de allí, hacia un lado, indicándole que descansara.

Agitada y dolorida, con el rostro cubierto en sangre, Luna miró hacia arriba, para ver quién era el mago que había dicho aquello.

Con el rostro en una expresión muy seria y de profundo rencor, Albus Dumbledore se posó delante de la chica, se apartó la túnica a un lado con elegancia y alzó una varita en alto. La varita que sostenía era la mismísima Varita de Saúco también, pero en una versión algo transparente y azulada, fantasmal.

-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece, Albus –dijo Grindelwald, con seriedad.

-Creo que lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo, Gellert, en batalla –comentó Dumbledore con tranquilidad-. Una batalla que perdiste… conmigo.

-Pues hoy no voy a perder –Grindelwald apuntó su varita hacia él y de esta emergió una serpiente gigante, que salió chillando con su lengua afuera y se retorció en el aire mientras giraba a toda velocidad, yendo directo hacia Dumbledore. Este apuntó su varita hacia ella y la hizo desaparecer al instante; pero, mientras tanto, Grindelwald había conjurado un relámpago que cayó desde el cielo hacia Dumbledore, y este tuvo que apartarse de donde estaba para que no lo golpee. Con agilidad, Dumbledore contraatacó lanzando de su varita un círculo de fuego vivo que saltó hacia Grindelwald a toda velocidad y girando también, como una especie de frisbee de fuego.

-¡MUERAN! –chillaba Bellatrix, a algunos metros de distancia, lanzando maleficios asesinos a los magos y brujas que la rodeaban, como loca, con su cabello alborotándose en el aire y su lengua afuera, en una mueca horrenda, mientras la bruja no paraba de lanzar maleficios asesinos hacia todos lados. La rodeaba un grupo de unos doscientos magos y brujas, que le lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo, pero no lograban penetrar una especie de escudo protector invisible que ella había conjurado a su alrededor.

-Tú vas a morir –dijo entonces la voz de la señora Weasley, pasando por entre medio de los otros magos y brujas, con el rostro lleno de ira-. Morirás ante mí… otra vez.

Bellatrix se puso seria, mirando a la señora Weasley ya no riendo o disfrutándolo, sino con un renovado aire de venganza. Se notaba en sus ojos que ahora ya no se tomaría a chiste a la señora Weasley, pero su rostro no indicaba más que una ira que parecía muy peligrosa.

-No vas a poder contra mí esta vez –le dijo Bellatrix, y con un solo movimiento de varita apartó del camino entre ellas a al menos cien magos y brujas, que salieron despedidos hacia los lados-. Estás sola, querida. Somos solo tú y yo ahora.

-No está sola –dijo entonces una voz. Bellatrix giró la cabeza y vio aparecer a Ginny, con la varita en alto y apuntándola también.

Junto a Ginny, Hermione también apareció y apuntó hacia Bellatrix. Tenía los labios sangrando, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la bruja.

De detrás de ellas, apareció también Luna, Tonks, Lavender, Fleur, Bertha Jorkins, Evangelina, Karen Granger, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, y, cerrando las filas de batalla, Lily Potter, que se había apartado de la lucha contra Voldemort para unírseles.

-Matemos de una vez y para siempre a esta asquerosa bruja –dijo Lily, alzando su varita y apuntándola hacia el pecho de Bellatrix. Esta aulló con locura, alzó su varita también y empezó a atacar a las brujas con cientos de encantamientos a la vez.

Rápidamente, las brujas contraatacaron, tratando de golpear a Bellatrix con todo su arsenal.

La señora Weasley se movía con agilidad y lanzaba hechizos de ataque muy avanzados, al tiempo que Ginny la cubría con hechizos defensores para protegerla. Junto a ellas, Hermione y Luna atacaban y defendían en equipo, apoyándose mutuamente.

Fleur, Evangelina y Lily fueron girando hacia un extremo opuesto a ellas para atacar desde los extremos, cubriendo más territorio.

No conseguían vencerla porque Bellatrix estaba más desquiciada y llena de ira que nunca, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, lanzando hechizos oscuros y conjurando escudos defensores gigantes. Consiguió abatir a varios de los magos y brujas que se seguían acercando y la atacaban, mientras apuntaba hacia todos lados con locura.

Otro equipo se armó en la lucha contra Voldemort: James, Sirius y Lupin se habían agrupado en torno al mago y lo atacaban sin cesar, dándole una buena pelea.

-¡Muy buena, James! –gritó Sirius, cuando James lanzó un hechizo que a Voldemort le complicó esquivar.

-¡Hagamos el ataque del perro con cornamenta, Canuto! –gritó James, lanzando una risotada.

-¡No! –protestó Sirius-. ¡Sabes que odio ese ataque!

-¡Vamos, Canuto! ¡Ahora!

-Maldición –Sirius le siguió la corriente y se transformó en perro. Entonces empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Voldemort ladrando eufóricamente. Cuando Voldemort, lleno de ira, dirigió su varita hacia el perro para lanzarle un maleficio, un enorme ciervo apareció junto a él, tomándolo por sorpresa, y le dio con sus astas de lleno en el pecho, lanzando a Voldemort por el piso y haciéndolo rodar.

-¡Salió increíble! –gritó James, contento, volviendo a su forma humana y desternillándose de la risa.

Explotando de furia, Voldemort se incorporó rápidamente y le lanzó un Avada Kedabra a James a toda velocidad, tomándolo por sorpresa también.

-¡NO! –gritó Lupin, mirando hacia adelante con horror. Rápidamente, empezó a atacar a Voldemort con muchísimos encantamientos juntos, mientras a su lado se le unían Fred, George, el señor Weasley, Moody y Cedric, todos atacando juntos a Voldemort.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius, acercándose a su amigo. James se examinaba el pecho, donde había dado el hechizo, con curiosidad.

-Extraño –dijo James, y entonces puso una mueca graciosa-. Parece que soy inmortal. Ni un rasguño.

-Genial –dijo Sirius-. Eso es porque aún estás muerto, amigo. Pero miremos el lado positivo, este engendro desnarizado no puede hacerte daño.

-Vamos por él –James alzó la varita nuevamente, buscando dónde había quedado Voldemort. Lo divisaron más allá, luchando contra cientos de magos que se habían congregado para atacarlo juntos.

De pronto, Voldemort lanzó un aullido de furia y un hechizo tremendo que lanzó al menos a doscientos magos y brujas volando por el aire. Rápidamente, James y Sirius lanzaron toda una serie de hechizos protectores para amortiguarles la caída y que no se hicieran daño.

-Es nuestro, Sirius –dijo James-. Vamos a matarlo de una vez.

-No se olviden de mí –dijo una voz, y ambos se giraron para ver quién era el mago que les había hablado. -Vamos a matarlo juntos, ¿les parece bien?

Era la voz de Regulus Black.

-Hermano –dijo Sirius, examinándolo con atención y asintiendo con la cabeza. Regulus miró a su hermano también, y entonces le tendió una mano, que Sirius estrechó con fuerza.

-Vamos a hacerlo puré –dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

-Los ayudo –dijo Lupin, acercándose, agitado.

James miró al pequeño grupo de cuatro magos que se había armado, con curiosidad.

-Nosotros podríamos ser los Nuevos Merodeadores –dijo, mirando a los demás.

-Genial –dijo Regulus-. Siempre quise ser parte del grupo.

-Vamos por él –Lupin alzó la varita y empezó a correr. Los demás fueron tras él.

-¡A él, Nuevos Merodeadores! –Sirius lanzó un grito de guerra y corrió también.

Los cuatro se metieron en el centro exacto de la batalla contra Voldemort, y empezaron a atacar con más furia que nunca.

Voldemort respondió, conjurando complejos hechizos defensores y contraataques, haciendo que un remolino de agua emergiera de la tierra bajo él y lo rodeara, mientras del interior salían cientos de lo que parecían ser lianas o ramas de árboles, que lanzaban a los magos y brujas lejos o los ahorcaban por el cuello y los dejaban suspendidos en el aire.

-¡Auxilio! –gritó George, que tenía una alrededor del cuello y estaba suspendido varios metros en el aire-. ¡Me ahogo!

Fred empezó a lanzar hechizos contra la rama, que finalmente se partió y dejó caer a George.

-Gracias, hermano –dijo George, poniéndose de pie y masajeándose el cuello.

-A que me extrañaste, ¿verdad? –le dijo Fred, con una sonrisa-. No puedes hacer nada sin mí, hermanito. Imagino que habrás estado llorándome como niña todo este tiempo.

-Ya cierra el pico y ataca –dijo George, pero le lanzó una sonrisa que dejaba en evidencia que había extrañado mucho a su hermano.

-¡MUERE, MAGO MALO! –gritó entonces una voz llena de furia, y una figura pequeña pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad gritando de forma desaforada.

-¿Quién era ese? –preguntó Fred, mirando a la figura confundido.

-Dobby –dijo Colin Creevey, con una sonrisa.

El elfo doméstico corrió como loco y se lanzó encima de Voldemort, que no pudo detenerlo. Empezó a golpearlo con manos y pies, y Voldemort no conseguía sacárselo de encima.

-¡Ahora! –gritó James.

Aprovechando la distracción, los Nuevos Merodeadores se lanzaron sobre él y empezaron a atacarlo sin cesar. Junto a ellos, Cedric lanzaba maleficios también hacia el mago, junto a Moody, que también daba una buena pelea.

-¡NO! –con un aullido feroz, Voldemort logró lanzar al elfo lejos en el aire, y con un barrido de varita bestial hizo que una fuerza gigantesca, como un viento abrasador emergiera desde su interior y lanzara a todos, a los Nuevos Merodeadores, a Fred y George, a Cedric y Moody, a Colin y a todos los demás lejos en el aire, a varios metros de distancia-. ¡NO PUEDEN CONTRA MÍ! –aulló, con furia-. ¡SOY INVENCIBLE! ¡NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA DERROTARME! –entonces lanzó otro barrido de varita, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor, y un fuego con forma de dragón emergió de su varita, rodeándolo-. ¡MI PODER ES SUPREMO! ¡NADIE ME SUPERA! ¡NO HAY MAGO, BRUJA, O CRIATURA QUE PUEDA VENCERME!

-¿Qué me dices de un Príncipe? –dijo entonces una voz, fría.

Desde el suelo, James giró la cabeza para ver quién era este nuevo mago que había aparecido allí de pie, limpiamente junto a ellos, caminando de forma parsimoniosa y lentamente hacia Voldemort.

Severus Snape se acercó a su enemigo, con los ojos clavados en él, se apartó la túnica con soltura y metió la mano dentro para sacar su varita, que clavó de lleno en Voldemort.

Este profirió una especie de sonrisa extraña, y agitó su varita nuevamente para eliminar el fuego que lo rodeaba.

-Será un placer matarte de nuevo, traidor –le dijo, y empezó a caminar hacia él con pasos decididos, con verdadera ira renovada.

-Jamás me venciste –le dijo Snape, acercándose también-. Solo dejé que lo hicieras. Jamás te di verdadera pelea.

-¡Pues ahora lo harás! –Voldemort alzó su varita y lanzó un humo negro hacia Snape, que rápidamente lo desvió con su varita y conjuró con la suya un rayo de luz roja, que salió disparada hacia Voldemort, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

A varios metros de distancia, alejándose cada vez más con el tumulto de gente que se agrupaba hacia él, y que iban desplazándose hacia las lindes del bosque prohibido, Harry luchaba lado a lado con Steve y Ron, contra El Cazador de Brujas.

Juntos, lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo, a toda velocidad. El brazo de varita de Harry ya estaba agotado por la velocidad en que lanzaba los hechizos, pero ni se le ocurrió la posibilidad de detenerse.

En un momento, Christopher se apartó el largo cabello de la cara, lanzó un grito de cólera y lanzó un hechizo mortal que casi golpea a Steve, pero Harry logró desviar a tiempo con su varita. El haz de luz verde rebotó hacia un costado y golpeó en un mago que estaba cerca de ellos, que cayó muerto al suelo.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Harry, muy preocupado, tratando de ver quién era el mago al que había golpeado el hechizo mortal.

-Fenrir Greyback –dijo Ron, que estaba junto al mago caído y sonreía a Harry-. Genial, amigo.

La lucha continuó, y cuando Harry empezó a sentir que estaban en desventaja, siendo superados por el inmenso poder de la Varita de Saúco, dos magos aparecieron de la nada lanzando hechizos contra El Cazador de Brujas, tomándolo de sorpresa y haciendo que dejara de atacar y tuviera que concentrar sus energías en defenderse, para no ser derrotado por los cientos de miles de hechizos que una gigantesca multitud de magos y brujas le lanzaban, todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Toma esto! –gritaba Goyle, uno de los dos magos que habían aparecido ante él-. ¡Y esto!

Goyle lanzaba maleficios imperdonables contra Christopher, al tiempo que Malfoy, a su lado, generaba escudos protectores para defender a su amigo, alternándolos con hechizos de ataque.

-¡Muere, maldito! –chilló Ron, adelantándose también y atacando a El Cazador de Brujas.

Entonces, El Cazador de Brujas se repuso, justo cuando estaban arrinconándolo contra un costado del bosque, realizó una especie de giro de varita muy hábil sobre su mano e hizo que su varita empezara a girar en torno a su mano a toda velocidad, como un trompo enloquecido, lanzando miles de hechizos y encantamientos de todos colores por todos lados, que golpearon a centenas de magos, haciéndolos caer aturdidos e indefensos al suelo, o desarmándolos.

Entonces, Harry miró hacia arriba, y pudo divisar entre medio del espectáculo de miles de luces y rayos de colores que bañaban los terrenos de Hogwarts y mucho más terreno alrededor de este, que dos figuras flotaban hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, atacándose mutuamente a la altura de la torre de astronomía.

Dumbledore y Grindelwald se atacaban con una potencia que Harry jamás había visto en su vida. El mismo poder de sus varitas los había elevado hacia el cielo, y la intensidad de los haces de luz que se lanzaban mutuamente eran gigantescos rayos de luz que luego iban hacia todas partes y teñían el cielo nocturno de tanto color, que parecía que se estaba haciendo de día nuevamente.

Un brillo blanco intenso y resplandeciente salía de la varita de Dumbledore, sin cesar, y Grindelwald tenía que usar las dos manos para contenerlo y desviarlo hacia arriba, con un poder que ya no salía de su varita sino de sí mismo.

Más abajo, contra una pared del castillo, Neville luchaba solo contra Jacob Greyback. Una multitud de gente lo había estado ayudando, pero la mayoría ahora estaban exhaustos o heridos y se retiraban del campo de batalla para no ser golpeados por accidente por los hechizos de ataque que venían desde todos lados.

Percatándose de que el muchacho estaba solo, defendiéndose con dignidad y dándole una buena pelea de todas formas, acudieron en su ayuda Amelia Bones, Bill, Oliver, Charlie y hasta Frank Bryce, que no sabía bien qué hacer, pero lanzaba gritos de ánimos.

-¡Vamos, muchachos! –gritaba, agitando su bastón en el aire con entusiasmo-. ¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Láncenle uno de esos rayitos de colores, háganlo papilla!

-¡Muere! –gritó Percy, apareciendo también y atacando a Jacob con todas sus fuerzas. A su lado, Bill y Charlie se unieron y empezaron a atacarlo a su lado. Oliver también se unió a ellos, lanzando toda clase de hechizos de ataque.

Entonces, viéndose superado por el número de magos que lo rodeaba, Jacob empezó a tropezar, terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas y siguió defendiéndose como pudo desde allí.

-¡Es mío! –gritó Neville, acercándose y preparándose para darle el golpe final.

-¡No! –gritó entonces una voz, y un hombre enorme y totalmente motivado y listo para pelear salió de la nada tras ellos corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando de ira-. ¡ES MÍO!

Los chicos tuvieron que apartarse porque el suelo había empezado a temblar. Hagrid salió de la nada y saltó con un grito de guerra encima de Jacob, que se tapó la cara con ambas manos para tratar de protegerse. Hagrid cayó sobre él con todo su peso y lo aplastó. Luego se incorporó y empezó a golpearlo con los puños en la cara. El mago quiso levantar su varita, pero Hagrid se la arrancó de las manos, la partió a la mitad y le encajó otro puñetazo en la cara.

Entonces, Neville se dio cuenta que el suelo no había temblado por Hagrid. Detrás de ellos, apareció una figura aún más grande: Todos tuvieron que apartarse, porque Grawp apareció corriendo de forma despiadada, y Hagrid se apartó en el momento exacto para que Grawp le diera un puñetazo a Jacob que lo lanzó a cientos de metros de altura, y más allá, hacia detrás de los árboles del bosque prohibido y fuera de vista.

-¿Creen que haya muerto? –preguntó Charlie, irónicamente.

-Es extraño –señaló Bill, limpiándose el sudor de la cara-. Este parece que ha muerto, pero juraría que un maleficio asesino golpeó a Frank Bryce hace un minuto, y no le pasó nada.

-Ah, no, es que él ya estaba muerto –explicó Percy, señalando al viejo-. Creo que aquellos que Harry trajo a la vida con la piedra esa no están vivos realmente, están como fantasmas, digamos. Pero ustedes, que volvieron de los portales luminosos esos blancos que hizo aparecer disparando esa arma extraña sí se pueden morir, porque ustedes, si bien estaban muertos, ahora están vivos de vuelta.

-Qué confuso –Oliver negó con la cabeza, mirando alrededor-. Tú estás vivo, ¿verdad, Percy?

-Ya ni sé –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que jamás morí, yo. Pero sigamos peleando, y ya.

En otra parte, Bellatrix seguía peleando contra Lily, la señora Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Luna, Evangelina y Tonks. Las otras brujas habían caído derrotadas y estaban heridas en el suelo, al igual que muchísimos de los magos y brujas que habían querido confrontarla.

Lily se adelantó y realizó un encantamiento muy potente con su varita que lanzó sobre Bellatrix una enredadera de sogas mágicas que la sujetaron de brazos y piernas durante unos instantes. Entonces, Lily aprovechó para conjurar una especie de humo color rosa que hizo que Bellatrix empezara a parpadear, como durmiéndose.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –gritó Bellatrix, adoptando una mueca de asco.

-Es magia antigua, querida –dijo Lily, haciendo que el humo rosa emergiera de su varita-. No lo entenderías.

-Lo que tú no entenderás es de dónde vino el maleficio que te asesinará –dijo Bellatrix entre dientes, entonces se espabiló, se quitó las sogas de encima y lanzó con muchísima rapidez un hechizo asesino que atravesó a Lily y siguió de largo, golpeando una pared del castillo.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! –la señora Weasley empezó a atacarla a toda velocidad, pero Bellatrix le lanzó un maleficio de desarme y la varita de esta salió volando por los aires. Bellatrix sonrió con malicia y volvió a apuntar a la señora Weasley, y empezó a mover los labios para conjurar un maleficio asesino nuevamente…

Pero entonces, con más rapidez, Ginny disparó a Bellatrix y esta tuvo que cambiar de hechizo para defenderse.

-Maldita mocosa… -empezó Bellatrix, y apuntó a Ginny en cambio, y empezó a pronunciar el maleficio asesino otra vez.

Tonks saltó hacia adelante en el aire, agitando su varita mientras su cabello se ponía rojo intenso y su mirada giraba con violencia hacia Bellatrix, que tuvo que protegerse para esquivarla también, pero pronto dirigió su varita hacia ella para empezar a pronunciar un nuevo maleficio asesino.

-¡No! –Luna y Lavender lanzaron juntas hechizos de ataque, y Bellatrix se vio obligada a defenderse otra vez, sin poder completar el hechizo tampoco esa vez.

-¡Agotaron mi paciencia! –bramó entonces Bellatrix, y empezó a hacer girar su varita como loca por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que un montón de fuego diabólico emergiera de la tierra bajo ella y la rodeara-. ¡VOY A QUEMARLAS A TODAS HASTA LA MUERTE! ¡VAN A ARDER Y SUFRIR, Y DESEAR NUNCA HABERSE METIDO CONMIGO! –empezó a desternillarse de la risa, con locura, y sus ojos de pronto se volvieron rojos y endemoniados-. ¡VAN A CONOCER MI VERDADERO PODER! ¡MUÉRANSE, BRUJAS IDIOTAS!

Y entonces, cuando empezaba a manipular su varita para lanzarles las abrasadoras llamas de fuego asesino, Hermione empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia ella, se lanzó resbalando por el suelo y por debajo del haz de fuego, hasta aterrizar a centímetros de la desquiciada bruja, y cuando estuvo justo bajo ella alzó su varita con agilidad hacia la cara de esta.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! –gritó Hermione, con todas sus fuerzas.

Bellatrix, tomada por sorpresa, no llegó a ver a tiempo a Hermione, y movió su varita demasiado tarde. El hechizo de luz verde de Hermione la golpeó en la cara, el fuego desapareció al instante y Bellatrix cayó hacia atrás, sobre el suelo, inerte.

Había muerto.

Hermione se quedó allí, con la varita aún en alto, muy agitada y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Bien hecho, Hermione –dijo Lily, llegando a su lado.

-Me tenía harta esa loca enferma –dijo Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho inflándose por respirar rápido.

Por encima de ellas, en el cielo, Dumbledore y Grindelwald estaban sumidos en una lucha épica, dentro de torbellinos de colores, explosiones y rayos de luz de todas las formas y colores. Flotaban, desaparecían en el aire y reaparecían a metros de distancia, para seguir atacándose mutuamente.

En el suelo, en un círculo formado entre medio de un tumulto de magos, Gregory Killman peleaba lanzando maleficios y conjuros oscuros contra un centenar de magos y brujas, encabezados por Kingsley y Millan. Luego de una violenta batalla, Kingsley consiguió desarmar a Killman, y justo cuando este estaba por alcanzar su varita nuevamente un mago de otro país, que no dejaba de lanzar gritos en español, le metió un hechizo por debajo del brazo que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, ya inconsciente y fuera de ataque.

-¡Morirás de nuevo, como la rata inmunda que siempre has sido! –gritaba Voldemort, a metros de distancia, en medio de un acalorado duelo con Snape. Este le daba batalla con todo su poder, con la mirada seria y los ojos clavados en los rojos ojos del mago oscuro.

-Tú… serás… quien muera… de nuevo –dijo Snape, pronunciando las palabras muy lentamente y poniendo énfasis en cada una de ellas, con los dientes apretados, mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Steve se batían a duelo con El Cazador de Brujas. El poder de la Varita de Saúco era tan intenso que no podían contra él, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Ron, Malfoy, Goyle y medio centenar de otros magos que los ayudaban desde dentro y fuera del bosque prohibido lanzando hechizos contra El Cazador de Brujas.

-¡Maldito, ya muérete! –le espetó Ron, agitando su varita con violencia hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lanzándole hechizo tras hechizo.

El Cazador de Brujas, luego de hacer un hechizo defensivo gigante para protegerse de los cientos de luces de colores que explotaron contra él, lanzó un hechizo a Ron y este cayó rodando por el suelo.

-¡No! –Harry se adelantó un paso más hacia su malvado hijo y le lanzó más encantamientos, más rápido y con más potencia. Pudo ver de reojo que Ron se movía un poco en el suelo. Seguía vivo.

De pronto, Harry vio aterrado que El Cazador de Brujas empezaba a reír. El mago tomó la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba colgada del cuello, la misma que había pertenecido a Harry toda su vida, y se la colocó por encima de la cabeza, desapareciendo por completo.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Harry a los demás-. ¡Está invisible! ¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus totalus!

Lanzó una gigantesca cantidad de hechizos hacia donde creyó que estaba El Cazador de Brujas, pero no pudo darle. Empezó a retroceder, tratando de buscar algo en el suelo, una huella o pisada que le indicara sus movimientos, pero era muy difícil. El estruendo y caos absoluto de la batalla le impedían poder ver u oír con claridad.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo entonces una voz, y Harry giró en redondo: Steve se balanceaba en el suelo, de un lado a otro, como si lo hubieran tomado por las piernas y lo sacudieran con mucha fuerza por todos lados. Al instante, todos los magos y brujas empezaron a disparar hacia allí.

Harry apuntó con su varita hacia allí, y vio con terror que un chorro de sangre empezaba a brotar de Steve: lo había herido. Tenía un corte profundo en la cara y la sangre caía a chorros de otra herida en su pierna.

Entonces, en el instante exacto en que Steve empezaba a gritar de dolor, Harry logró darle con un hechizo a Christopher: su capa se desprendió de él lo suficiente para que pudieran ver una parte de su cuerpo y empezar a atacarlo con precisión.

Para poder defenderse, Christopher tuvo que poner todas sus energías en conjurar escudos y hechizos defensivos, lo que impidió que siguiera torturando a Steve o que pudiera ponerse la capa nuevamente, que quedó colgando de sus hombros hacia atrás.

Malfoy se metió por detrás de él, y trató de arrancarle la capa de los hombros con la mano. Este se dio cuenta, giró en redondo y lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba cientos de hechizos que eran lanzados contra él, y lanzaba un campo de fuerza expansivo a su alrededor que lanzó a todos los magos y brujas por los aires, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Harry, que logró contener el campo de fuerza con un hechizo protector y no cayó, se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad y trató de golpearlo con un hechizo aturdidor.

Entonces, con agilidad, El Cazador de Brujas giró en redondo nuevamente, encaró a Harry, levantó su varita y la bajó con violencia sobre Harry, en un encantamiento cuchillo.

-¡Protego! –gritó Harry, bloqueando el hechizo. Pero El Cazador de Brujas la levantó con furia y la bajó de nuevo, tratando de apuñalarlo con la varita. Harry volvió a hacer un encantamiento de bloqueo, pero esta vez no fue tan efectivo y sintió el roce de una especie de cuchilla invisible en el brazo, y un pequeño corte allí.

-¡AAAHHHHHHGGGG! –explotando de ira, El Cazador de Brujas levantó y bajó la varita con una fuerza demencial y animal sobre Harry, como apuñalándolo con toda la violencia del mundo, gritando y sin dejar de subir y bajar su arma con locura.

Harry se protegió de todos los hechizos que pudo, pero el poder de esa varita lo abrumaba y sobrepasaba, y pronto empezó a sentir cortes leves en la cara, brazos y piernas. No estaba pudiendo bloquear los hechizos por completo.

En un momento en que vio, aterrado, cómo Christopher levantaba la varita con los ojos mirando frenéticos a su presa, a su propio padre, con deseos de asesinato y muerte, Harry levantó la varita para tratar de colocarle un hechizo que lo tomara desprevenido. Pero El Cazador de Brujas fue más rápido, bajó su varita con su encantamiento de cuchilla sobre el brazo de Harry y se lo cortó de forma limpia y total.

Horrorizado, Harry vio a su propio brazo caer en el piso, cortado fuera de su cuerpo, aun sujetando la varita. Un dolor terrible lo invadió de pies a cabeza y tuvo que apartarse de allí para que no pudiera apuñalarlo nuevamente, mientras se sujetaba el muñón con el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Deja a mi hijo en paz! –bramó entonces una voz. Harry giró la cabeza y vio a James acercarse a toda velocidad y lanzarle cientos de hechizos a El Cazador de Brujas a toda velocidad.

-Tu hijo es un perdedor –dijo Christopher, mirando a James con ira-. Y tú también.

James y Christopher empezaron a pelear, lanzándose maleficios a toda velocidad y corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras algunos de los magos y brujas caídos alrededor se incorporaban y trataban de seguir atacando a El Cazador de Brujas, que bloqueaba sus hechizos e incluso les lanzaba ataques que los lanzaban volando por los aires nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz. Harry vio que Hermione acababa de llegar a su lado, corriendo, y miraba su muñón con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry le indicó con la cabeza que estaba bien, y corrió hacia donde había caído su brazo. Tratando de no desmayarse por la mezcla de dolor e impresión, abrió sus propios dedos con la mano que le quedaba, agarró su varita nuevamente con la mano izquierda, la usó para cicatrizar la herida a toda velocidad y se reincorporó a la batalla. Ahora tenía en su mano izquierda tanto la Piedra de la Resurrección, que aún sujetaba entre los dedos, como la varita.

-¡Aquí voy, papá! –gritó Harry, uniéndose a James y atacando a El Cazador de Brujas a su lado. Se puso codo a codo con su padre, y lanzó hechizo tras hechizo contra el mago oscuro a toda velocidad y con toda la agilidad que pudo reunir.

-¡Muy bien, Harry! –lo felicitó su padre, con una sonrisa, contraatacando también-. ¡Eres excelente! ¡Eres…!

Pero entonces, James dejó de hablar de súbito. Harry miró hacia el costado, y vio que James ya no estaba. Se había esfumado en el aire.

Confundido, Harry miró a su alrededor. Hermione seguía allí, atacando también, a unos pasos de distancia, igual que Ron y Malfoy. Pero ahora algo parecía haber cambiado en el campo de batalla: Los sonidos, las luces, algo había adoptado una forma distinta.

Ya no parecía que Dumbledore y Grindelwald siguieran emitiendo tantas luces y rayos como antes…

Entonces fue que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lo sintió, mientras apretaba su varita con fuerza: la piedra ya no estaba más entre sus dedos.

Harry vio, con horror, a El Cazador de Brujas apuntando aun a Harry con su varita, y a la piedra volando por el aire hacia él: Se la había ganado, le había lanzado un encantamiento convocador que Harry ni siquiera había podido percibir, y ahora la piedra atravesaba el aire, los pocos metros de distancia que los separaban, como en cámara lenta, hacia él.

James, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Fred, Tonks, Lupin y todos los que Harry había traído a la batalla con la piedra habían sencillamente desaparecido. Se habían esfumado en el aire, tan rápido como habían aparecido en un comienzo.

Y ahora la piedra giraba por el aire y estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar a las manos de El Cazador de Brujas y hacerlo el amo indiscutible de la muerte…

-¡NO! –bramó una voz eufórica. Harry vio que Malfoy se lanzaba en el aire con un salto espectacular, extendía su brazo por encima del de El Cazador de Brujas con una agilidad que sin dudas lo coronaba como un verdadero buscador de Quidditch, y atrapaba la piedra entre sus dedos, siguiendo de largo y aterrizando a unos pasos del mago oscuro.

Explotando de furia, El Cazador de Brujas quiso bajar su hechizo cuchilla sobre Malfoy, pero alguien bloqueó su hechizo rápidamente. Algunas personas se acercaban desde los costados para seguir dándole batalla.

-¡YA LÁRGUENSE TODOS! –gritó El Cazador de Brujas. Lanzó un hechizo todavía más potente que los anteriores, un campo de fuerza gigante que hizo que todos los magos y brujas que estaban aún en pie en torno a ellos volaran por los aires muy lejos de allí.

Harry se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad para ayudar a Malfoy, que estaba tendido en el suelo con la piedra sujeta en la mano. Pero entonces, una figura oscura le bloqueó el camino: Lord Voldemort acababa de acercarse flotando hacia allí, ya sin su atacante distrayéndolo, y se enfrentaba a Harry.

-No puede ser… -se quejó Harry, apuntándolo con su varita, mientras Voldemort sacaba la suya y la apuntaba hacia adelante.

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Harry! –dijo una voz, y Harry vio que nuevos magos se acercaban corriendo por detrás suyo. El que había pronunciado eso era Sirius, y venía corriendo junto a George y el señor Weasley.

Harry vio de reojo que El Cazador de Brujas se inclinaba sobre Malfoy, asintió y corrió hacia allí, mientras Sirius y los demás le daban pelea a Voldemort.

-No tan rápido –dijo otra voz, y un mago bajó desde los cielos posándose delante de Harry y bloqueándole nuevamente el camino. Entonces, Harry se encontró cara a cara con Gellert Grindelwald, que lo observaba con frialdad con sus ojos de colores macabramente distintos.

Harry alzó la varita y empezó a pelear con él. El mago era muy hábil, y lanzaba hechizos complicados que Harry jamás había visto. El chico empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría aguantar en una pelea contra él, si Dumbledore había estado tanto tiempo lanzándole sus hechizos más hábiles sin poder derrotarlo.

-Dame eso, niño estúpido –dijo El Cazador de Brujas, tratando de arrebatarle la piedra a Malfoy. Pero justo cuando iba a quitársela, alguien por detrás casi logra meterle un hechizo, que tuvo que bloquear girando a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué la necesitas? –dijo la voz de la persona que lo había atacado, desafiante-. ¿No eres capaz de ganar una batalla sin ella?

El Cazador de Brujas se incorporó con el rostro contorsionado por la furia y se quedó observando a Ginny Weasley, que lo apuntaba valientemente al pecho y le clavaba sus ojos color café.

-Vas a arrepentirte de haberme desafiado cuando estés agonizando –dijo él, y le lanzó con su varita un grupo de serpientes siseantes enredadas que saltaron hacia ella. Con rapidez, sin embargo, Ginny las lanzó lejos de allí y contraatacó con un hechizo de mocomurciélagos muy eficaz que casi logra darle, y que podría haberlo dejado incapacitado.

-¿Con eso me atacas? –dijo él, tratando de burlarse, escupiendo el cabello fuera de su boca-. ¡Patética!

Siguieron peleando, y Malfoy se puso de pie y empezó a correr lejos de allí, pero entonces Grindelwald lo vio y fue tras él, elevándose en el aire nuevamente.

-¡Vuelve, cobarde! –gritó Harry, y salió corriendo tras Malfoy y Grindelwald. Pero pronto vio que Malfoy lanzaba la piedra al aire: Oliver Wood había aparecido de la nada volando arriba de una escoba, a toda velocidad, y Malfoy se la había pasado antes de que lo atrapara Grindelwald. Oliver aferró la piedra con fuerza y voló lejos de allí, a toda marcha.

-¡NO! –gritó El Cazador de Brujas, dejó de atacar a Ginny y lanzó con la Varita de Saúco un hechizo que golpeó justo en la escoba de Oliver, derribándolo y haciendo que el muchacho caiga al suelo rodando a unos metros de distancia de allí.

Entonces, muchas cosas pasaron: Harry vio de reojo que Sirius aprovechaba un momento de distracción y lanzaba un hechizo que golpeaba a Voldemort en el medio del pecho. Sin embargo, fue George quien luego le dio con un hechizo asesino de inmediato, provocando que Voldemort cayera al suelo muerto y derrotado una vez más y para siempre.

Por otro lado, mientras Grindelwald flotaba en el aire hacia Oliver, Ron le lanzó un hechizo que provocó que varias sogas salieran de su varita, atraparan a Grindelwald y lo lanzaran al suelo. Mientras este, sorprendido, trataba de librarse de ellas, la boca de Ron se contorsionó en un furioso y desesperado "¡Avada Kedabra!", un haz de luz verde salió de su varita y golpeó de lleno a Grindelwald, que quedó en el suelo inmóvil.

Finalmente, lo tercero que ocurrió es que El Cazador de Brujas giró en su lugar, se desapareció, y reapareció al instante junto a Oliver, gritó "¡Accio piedra!", esta saltó de entre los dedos de Oliver y aterrizó de lleno en la palma de la mano de El Cazador de Brujas, que cerró su mano y entonces alzó la mirada hacia los demás con una sonrisa, una sonrisa victoriosa y triunfante.

-No… -dijo Harry por lo bajo, con terror, observando la escena.

-Se los dije –dijo Christopher, con sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Harry, y el pelo enredado encima de su cara, llena de locura y maldad-. Les dije que nunca podrían vencerme. Ahora, todos los magos y brujas morirán para siempre.

Harry miró a su alrededor: Los miles de magos que se habían aparecido en los terrenos del castillo seguían allí, muchos heridos y derrotados, pero aún vivos y allí presentes, todos agrupados mirando con temor como El Cazador de Brujas levantaba la piedra en alto, la juntaba con la capa para hacerse invisible y la Varita de Saúco, formando la trinidad letal, formando el fin de todos ellos para siempre.

Harry observó aquello, observó la luz blanca saliendo de la conjunción de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, y observó cómo El Cazador de Brujas, triunfante, alzaba los tres objetos en alto, emitiendo ese brillo, pero ahora más intenso y poderoso que nunca, indicando que ahora sí era verdaderamente el Amo de la Muerte, indicando que había ganado todos los objetos limpiamente y que ahora se haría su voluntad. Con solo pedir su deseo, todos ellos morirían al instante de la forma que él quisiera…

En solo un segundo.

Harry cruzó una mirada con Hermione, allí en sus últimos instantes. En los últimos instantes de todos ellos, y de todos los demás magos y brujas del mundo. La mirada de Hermione estaba paralizada, y Harry sabía claramente qué significaba.

Sabía que Hermione entendía, de alguna forma, el secreto que Harry sabía, el que había sabido todo ese tiempo. La mirada de Hermione no era de miedo a la muerte suya, ni la de los demás allí presentes.

Harry supo que ambos habían confiado en que hubiera otra solución para aquello, pero ambos habían sabido todo el tiempo que, si no queda alternativa, tendría que ser así.

Cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, tratando de conseguir que las fuerzas en su interior se unieran para realizar el mayor logro de su vida como mago, el hechizo más poderoso, intenso y mortal para sí mismo jamás realizado, Harry alzó su varita y la apuntó hacia El Cazador de Brujas.

"El hechizo en cuestión es el único con el poder para destruir los objetos mágicos no oscuros más poderosos que existan", había leído Harry al investigar sobre la información que le había dado Sirius en Land's End, la clave para destruir a las Reliquias de la Muerte que Steve le había contado a Sirius hacía muchos años, y este a su vez a Harry aquella noche. "Solo puede conjurarlo un mago increíblemente excepcional, solo un mago que realmente tenga un poder y nobleza nunca antes vistos".

Pero eso no era lo único que decía el libro. La descripción del hechizo terminaba diciendo:

"Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que requiere realizar este encantamiento hará que el mago que lo realice quedará luego de realizarlo, indudablemente, sin vida".

Harry apuntó su varita al punto exacto del que salía el resplandor de luz blanca, y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía de dónde tenía que invocar aquel poder: del Departamento de Misterios. El poder que necesitaba que fluyera a través de él era esa bola brillante que había visto en el Departamento de Misterios, aquella que parecía un sol.

En ese momento, en la Cámara del Poder del Departamento de Misterios, la bola de poder brillante empezó a palpitar más intensamente que nunca, y su brillo se incrementó de forma exponencial.

Harry, con los ojos aún cerrados, apretó su varita con fuerza, apuntando hacia las tres Reliquias, milésimas de segundo antes de que El Cazador de Brujas llevara a cabo su plan.

Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada mortal a su maligno hijo, y apretó su varita con la mano que le quedaba, con más fuerza que nunca.

-¡DESTRUIM INCANTATUM! –gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Un potente y bestial rayo de luz amarilla emergió con furia de la varita de Harry, atravesó los campos de Hogwarts a toda velocidad e impactó con una explosión tremenda e impresionante contra El Cazador de Brujas y las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, milésimas de segundo antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera pedir su deseo a la noche.

Harry vio y sintió cómo aquel increíble rayo de poder que había conjurado brotaba desde algún lugar lejano, desde el mismo Departamento de Misterios, cruzando a través del cuerpo de Harry como si este fuera un resistente conductor, y emergía por la varita, haciendo tanta fuerza y con tanta potencia, que la varita acabó destruyéndose y astillándose.

De igual forma, la intensidad del hechizo hizo que el brazo de Harry con el que había sostenido la varita se pusiera negro y quedara carbonizado, igual que su hombro y la mitad de su cuerpo, que de a poco se fue consumiendo.

Harry cayó al suelo, abatido, y el rayo de luz se desvaneció.

Agotado, Harry vio la terrible explosión que había ocurrido allí adelante: en el lugar donde antes estaba El Cazador de Brujas, ahora había un cráter en el suelo, y las Reliquias de la Muerte se habían reducido a un polvo color oscuro, madera y carmesí, el color de las tres reliquias entremezcladas, hechas polvo, destruidas para siempre.

Pronto el mismo polvo se desvaneció en el aire, y Harry vio que el cuerpo de su hijo, de Christopher, de El Cazador de Brujas también se había hecho polvo.

Había muerto. Se había ido para siempre también.

Harry entonces exhaló uno de sus últimos alientos. La mitad de su cuerpo se había puesto negra, y el aire empezaba a abandonarlo. Sabía que esos eran sus últimos momentos de vida.

-No… Harry, no… -Hermione se acercó a toda prisa, llorando.

-Tran… tranquila… -quiso decir él, pero no podía articular palabra. Alcanzó a ver a Sirius también, a varios metros de distancia, mirándolo y sujetándose el pecho, conmocionado. Ron estaba a su lado, mirando a Harry asustado.

Steve, su hijo, se acercó a pasos largos también, mirando a su padre conmocionado y con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

-Lo hiciste, Harry –Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y le acarició una mejilla-. Lo hiciste. Lo derrotaste.

Harry la miró, y vio que era realmente muy hermosa. Hermione era tan hermosa…

El viento golpeó la cara de Harry, y supo que ya no tenía fuerzas.

Siempre lo había sabido. Desde que había empezado el año. Desde que las "cosas malas" habían empezado otra vez, ese año.

Siempre había sabido que no iba a poder cumplir su deseo de descansar y tener una vida larga y feliz, de tranquilidad y paz.

Pero ahora sí. Ahora la tendría.

El Cazador de Brujas había muerto. La paz empezaba a crecer en él. Y Hermione era tan hermosa…

Harry se quedó mirándola, y de pronto su mirada quedó vacía y distante. Su cabeza cayó de lado, y allí se quedó.

Hermione rompió a llorar, arrodillada ante él. De a poco, todos los demás magos y brujas empezaron a acercarse al cuerpo de Harry, que yacía sin vida en el césped de Hogwarts.

Ron y Ginny se acercaron también, y se abrazaron. Ginny también lloraba.

El cielo entonces quedó tranquilo, con el humo y el polvo de la batalla aun flotando en él. Con los restos de cenizas, chispas y humo aun flotando.

La batalla había terminado, y los miles de magos y brujas allí presentes se abrazaron mutuamente y lloraron.

La noche estaba por terminar, y el sol iba a salir nuevamente para ellos pronto.


	38. El testamento

38\. El testamento

La batalla había terminado. En las siguientes horas, los miles de magos provenientes de todo el mundo se quedaron en las inmediaciones, ayudando a limpiar, a restaurar Hogwarts, que había sido golpeada nuevamente por cientos de hechizos destructivos, habían retirado algunos cuerpos de magos y brujas que habían caído en la batalla, entre ellos el de los magos tenebrosos y el de Harry.

El gobierno de Inglaterra puso a disposición sus recursos para alimentar y atender a todas las personas que habían ido a pelear, muchos de los cuales estaban heridos o se habían lastimado al ser lanzados por el aire o haber recibido algún maleficio.

Nuevamente, Hogwarts fue hogar de las brujas y magos que habían combatido en batalla. Sus camas fueron usadas para que descansaran los heridos, médicos de San Mungo llenaron el castillo y elfos y magos de todo el mundo cocinaron y elaboraron pociones curativas para todos.

Afuera, en los terrenos, los Weasley, Hermione y los demás se agruparon y se quedaron juntos. Algunos magos desconocidos se acercaron a atenderles pequeñas heridas, pero ellos no quisieron separarse demasiado. Ninguno podía dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas resbalaban por los rostros de todos ellos, y se abrazaban mutuamente mientras rompían en llantos, en negación de lo que acababa de pasar, de que hubieran perdido finalmente a Harry para siempre.

Pareció que fuera segundos después que el sol salió y el nuevo día empezó en Hogwarts, en primero de julio. El día en que supuestamente ya no habría magos y brujas, todos ellos se encontraron juntos: de todas las nacionalidades, venidos de China, África, América, Medio Oriente y Europa. Todos juntos, ayudándose mutuamente y ayudando a que el mundo mágico se recompusiera.

Más tarde, todos ellos tuvieron que regresar a sus países, porque Inglaterra no había sido el único lugar que había sufrido destrucción y caos en los últimos meses. En cada país, los magos y brujas dedicaron las siguientes semanas a reconstruir juntos lo que habían perdido: edificios, lugares, ciudades.

El Callejón Diagon fue reconstruido, y en una demostración de trabajo asombroso los duendes reconstruyeron Gringotts y colocaron cada mínimo lingote de oro en la bóveda correspondiente, sin errar ni un galleon, ya que todo lo tenían registrado allí. George levantó Sortilegios Weasley nuevamente, y junto a Evangelina lanzaron allí lo que llamó "la semana del mundo mágico", con todos sus productos casi regalados como celebración por la vuelta a la normalidad de las cosas.

Neville decidió reconstruir y volver a abrir Artículos de Quidditch Potter allí, en el mismo lugar que donde había estado antes, y junto con Luna lo administraron y donaron la gran mayoría de sus ganancias a las obras de reconstrucción del Callejón Diagon y de Hogsmeade. Junto a este negocio, Oliver se instaló con una nueva propuesta para el Callejón Diagon: una heladería, algo que faltaba desde que Florean Fortescue no estaba allí. Lanzó helados de todos los sabores, y el lugar se llenó de niños curiosos que probaban sabores tan extraños como menta de bulbotubérculo y "jugo de escreguto de cola explosiva".

Land's End fue reconstruido, su pueblo había regresado a la vida gracias a Harry y volvieron a habitar el lugar. Con una enorme donación por parte de muchas brujas y magos, reconstruyeron sus casas y pudieron recuperar su tranquila vida.

Hogsmeade también fue reconstruido. Las Tres Escobas volvió a estar en su lugar, igual que Cabeza de Puerco, y todas las demás tiendas y lugares. Incluso la casa de Harry fue reconstruida, ya que el gobierno de Kingsley tenía los planos de toda la ciudad y quisieron que absolutamente todo fuera reconstruido nuevamente tal y como estaba, y eso incluyó la pequeña casa que había sido de Harry, que pasó a otras manos por medio de su testamento.

-Estimadas brujas y magos aquí presentes –dijo en voz alta un pequeño mago del Ministerio, leyendo el testamento de Harry ante un pequeño grupo, la mañana del día 2 de julio, en una pequeña salita de la plata baja en Hogwarts-. Nos hemos reunido aquí para dar lectura a las últimas voluntades y deseos de Harry Potter.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, sentados ante el pequeño mago, los tres con lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos, con pañuelos en la mano y los ojos rojos.

-Daré lectura a la carta que Harry escribió hace apenas unos días, que se encontró entre sus pertenencias, en la que podemos encontrar sus deseos y voluntades –explicó el mago. Entonces desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo:

"Queridos amigos, escribo esta carta porque sé que existe la posibilidad de que el fin llegue pronto. Quizás sea el fin de todos nosotros, y en ese caso esta carta no servirá de nada. Si todo sale bien y como espero, y logramos ganar la batalla, entonces esta carta tampoco servirá para nada, que es por supuesto lo que más deseo y espero que ocurra.

"Pero si, por alguna razón, esta batalla termina bien para todos ustedes, pero mal para mí, entonces quiero que mis amigos escuchen lo que tengo para decirles, en ese caso, y que voy a escribir aquí.

"Primero que nada, no se sientan mal por mí sí me he ido. Los últimos ocho años han sido para mí más que lo que muchas personas podrían desear tener, vivir y experimentar en toda una vida, e incluso más. He vivido en un mundo con magia, con increíbles amigos, pude experimentar amor, amistad y momentos increíbles. He tenido una gran vida, y no hay nada que lamentar.

Llegado a ese punto de la carta, Hermione se tapó la cara con la mano y empezó a temblar mientras lloraba descontroladamente. El pequeño mago esperó unos instantes antes de continuar, observándola con delicadeza, y luego continuó:

"En todo momento, cuando nos hablaban del futuro, cuando nos pedían que elijamos una carrera, una profesión, un futuro, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Incluso cuando estuve estudiando para ser auror, dentro de mí sabía que no tenía verdadero interés en ello. Supongo que por eso probé tantas cosas este año: estudiar, abrir un negocio, trabajar en el Ministerio. Pero creo que nada de ello funcionó. Comprar una casa, tratar de vivir una vida, eso no es para mí.

"Bueno, quizás no pase nada, sobreviva a esta batalla y tenga que decidir nuevamente qué hacer a continuación. Pero, como digo, si esto no termina bien para mí, entonces sepan que estoy contento de que ese haya sido mi destino. Hace un año, Trelawney me predijo un futuro, un futuro que tenía todas las probabilidades de ser el que realmente acabara pasando para mí, en el que vivía una larga vida. Y, ¿saben qué? No me gustaba demasiado. No creo que fuera lo mejor.

"A veces, creo, nuestro papel en el mundo, lo que realmente nos llena y nos hace sentir realizados, es haber servido para algo grande, un gran propósito. Si puedo haber contribuido a que todo esto terminara, a que el mundo mágico retorne a la normalidad, entonces, ¿qué más podría desear? Así que, para finalizar, no tienen nada que lamentarse. Amigos, esto era lo mejor que podía pasar conmigo. Servir y ser útil para todos ustedes. Y no hay mejor final para mí que uno en que haya logrado eso.

El pequeño mago hizo una pausa, mientras los chicos levantaban sus cabezas, se limpiaban las lágrimas y seguían escuchando.

"Tener el futuro escrito, como un librito sobre nuestras cabezas, diciéndonos todo lo que va a pasar, sabiendo que nos espera algo totalmente esperable, valga la redundancia, algo sin sorpresas, no me parece lo más emocionante a lo que dedicarle una vida. Por eso, creo, fue que tomé las alocadas decisiones que acabaron llevando mi vida por este nuevo camino. ¿Fue lo mejor? Diablos, no lo sé. No sé si por culpa mía, por haber tomado alguna decisión pequeña en contra de lo que 'estaba escrito', luego alguien terminó sufriendo. Prefiero no pensarlo así. Pero, definitivamente, la emoción de vivir aquella pequeña e improbable realidad desconocida que escapaba a lo que el librito sobre mi cabeza tenía escrito para mí, fue irresistible, y no me arrepiento de haber tomado ese camino.

"Ahora, quizás todos ustedes vivan una vida distinta también por ello. Pero no es solo mi decisión: las decisiones de todos nosotros construyen cada nuevo día de nuestras vidas, en un futuro diferente y emocionante en el que valga la pena vivir, en el que las cosas sean incluso mejor, quizás, de lo que hubieran sido si hubiéramos tomado todas las decisiones más probables y esperables.

Afuera, en el resto del mundo, mientras el mago leía esto, los muggles y los magos se encontraban en las calles de todas las grandes ciudades del mundo, ahora que el Estatuto del Secreto había caído. En ninguna parte del mundo hubo inconvenientes, luchas, guerras ni nada parecido entre los dos pueblos: magos y muggles se tendieron la mano en todos los rincones del mundo; los magos mostraban sus varitas a los muggles, que las miraban muy impresionados, y hacían pequeñas demostraciones de hechizos que los deslumbraban.

Allí mismo, en Londres, el Caldero Chorreante eliminó todos sus encantamientos de disimulo ante muggles y abrió las puertas por completo, en la parte frontal y trasera, para que todos los muggles pudieran ingresar al Callejón Diagon, y compartieron con ellos la magia. Los muggles iban por los senderos del lugar, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, y aunque no pudieran hacer magia se sentían parte de ese mundo al recorrer sus calles, hablar y socializar con los magos.

"El mundo quizás no sea igual", siguió leyendo el pequeño mago, de la carta de Harry. "Quizás, no tengamos idea de qué va a pasar en el futuro ahora".

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada, y entonces cada uno de ellos volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

"Pero les deseo de todo corazón, amigos, que disfruten lo más posible lo que sea que esta vida tenga para ofrecerles, y que la vivan con intensidad y mucha felicidad. La vida es para vivirla, y para ser feliz, y para hacer toda clase de locuras que sean necesarias para que valga la pena".

El pequeño mago hizo otra pausa, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en ellos ante esas últimas palabras de Harry.

"Bueno, finalizando con esto, si llegara a pasarme algo en la batalla, quiero que todas mis pertenencias materiales, sea esto oro, propiedades, o lo que sea, sean donadas a las personas que más lo necesiten: a magos, muggles, quien sea, que esté pasando hambre, pobreza o viviendo una vida desafortunada. Sé que mis amigos se encargarán de transformar todo ese oro en la moneda que corresponda, y ayudar a alguien, en alguna parte del mundo.

"Sé que no es tanto como para solucionar la vida de siquiera una persona que no haya tenido la suerte de tener la vida que tuve yo, pero al menos que sirva para alegrar a alguien unos días. Ese es mi último deseo.

De esa forma, los chicos vendieron la casa de Harry y sus cosas de más valor, y junto con su montoncito de oro de Gringotts usaron todo el dinero para comprar comida y repartirla en lugares de África y otros países necesitados del mundo, donde alcanzó para armar algunas grandes comidas comunitarias que, como decía Harry, si bien no le solucionaron la vida a nadie sirvieron para darle una alegría a más de una persona necesitada.

"Las cosas que no sean de valor, como libros, objetos y esas cosas, quiero que vayan para quien sea que esté interesado en ellas, de mis amigos. Pero, por favor, no guarden nada con el objetivo de recordarme. No me interesa que nadie se ponga sentimental por mí guardando algún objeto en un cajón, para recordarme ni nada parecido.

De esto, lo único que no supieron bien cómo manejar fue la casa en Grimmauld Place. Estaba tan llena de cosas de los Black y de hechizos que impedían venderla, que la mejor decisión fue dejársela a Sirius. Sin embargo, él no quiso vivir allí, y en cambio se las ingenió para venderla por completo, deshaciendo los hechizos de a poco, hasta que ya toda la propiedad fue transformada en dinero que luego donó a gente necesitada también para cumplir con la voluntad de Harry.

"Finalmente, cremen mi cuerpo y arrojen las cenizas sobre Hogwarts, a muchos metros de altura en una escoba de Quidditch. Supongo que Ron y Hermione serían los mejores candidatos para hacerlo, si gustan.

Y, tal como lo decía la carta, los dos muchachos lo hicieron, más tarde, subiendo con las cenizas de Harry en escoba tan alto como pudieron sobre Hogwarts, abriendo el cofre y lanzándolas en el viento, y observando cómo se perdían en el azul cielo de ese nuevo día.

"Gracias a todos por haber formado parte de mi vida", acabó de leer el pequeño mago. "Una vez más, les deseo que sean felices, que vivan vidas llenas de experiencias y momentos de risas, llantos, que a veces son necesarios, amistad y amor."

"Los quiero a todos. Harry".

El pequeño mago terminó de leer y enrolló la carta nuevamente. Les dirigió una leve sonrisa y les tendió la carta, para que la conservaran.

Ron sostuvo la carta en sus manos, con expresión de tristeza, y luego se la tendió a Hermione. Ella la miró, derramando lágrimas, y entonces se la pasó a Ginny. Compartiendo una mirada con Hermione, Ginny la tomó y asintió.

-Gracias –dijo, guardando la carta-. De todas formas, Harry dijo que no quería que guardemos cosas que nos recuerden a él… Así que supongo que lo mejor será deshacernos de la carta también.

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, la colocaron en el suelo y apuntaron juntos con la varita haciendo que la carta se prendiera fuego lentamente, hasta desaparecer sin dejar cenizas, con el hechizo.

Los tres se marcharon de la salita, hacia el Gran Salón. Allí, muchas brujas y magos hablaban sobre todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, y en la inesperada unión con los muggles.

Sin embargo, aún habría un tiempo en el que a Ginny, Ron y Hermione esas cosas no los interesarían demasiado.

Habría un tiempo en el que, por el momento, sería muy difícil poder cumplir con la más ambiciosa de las voluntades que Harry había transmitido en su carta: su encarecido pedido de olvidarlo, continuar con sus vidas y ser felices.


	39. El viaje final

39\. El viaje final

-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó Ron.

Él y Hermione estaban en el puente de ingreso al castillo, mirando el paisaje a través de los bordes de piedra hacia los terrenos que descendían y se perdían en la distancia.

-McGonagall volvió a darle el año por regalado a todos –dijo Hermione, encogiéndose hombros y sonriendo-. Supongo que el mundo no quiere que de los ÉXTASIS… ¿quién soy yo para oponerme al mundo? No los daré, y ya.

Ron sonrió también, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba el paisaje con su cabello rojo ondeando con el viento.

-Voy a investigar el tema del mundo de los muertos –dijo entonces ella-. Aún está ahí, ¿sabes? Y las armas que pueden transportar gente dentro y fuera de él aún existen. Hablé con Kingsley y la presidenta del MACUSA, y todos están de acuerdo en destruirlo todo para siempre. Tanto esa dimensión, como las armas. También las de George y Oliver. El tema es que aún no saben bien cómo, y me pidieron ayuda para descubrirlo.

-Wow, eso es increíble –dijo Ron-. Felicidades.

-No es nada –dijo ella.

-Es un gran trabajo para iniciar tu vida como bruja recibida de Hogwarts. Finalmente. ¿Qué mejor para tu currículum que un primer empleo ayudando a los ministros y presidentes de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra a destruir un mal internacional?

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hablas en serio? No me interesa nada de eso, Ron –lo examinó con atención-. Y sospecho que a ti tampoco.

-No, es cierto –coincidió él-. No me interesa tener un futuro laboral, ni nada así.

-¿Qué harás tú? –quiso saber ella.

Ron dejó que su mirada se perdiera aún más en el horizonte.

-Yo tampoco quería ser auror realmente, ¿sabes? –le confesó entonces-. Y no quería trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley. Supongo que me pasaba lo mismo que a Harry. Nunca tuve en claro ningún futuro para mí… Solo que… -hizo un esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras-. Solo que yo no pude tener mi final, como él.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

-No digas eso, Ron.

-¿Por qué no? –él la miró a los ojos-. Él y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, siempre pareció que íbamos a compartir el mismo futuro… Debí haber muerto también.

-Ron –ella negó con la cabeza, y con cuidado le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras él agachaba la cabeza.

-Así que no sé qué haré –dijo él, cabizbajo-. No tengo nada por qué vivir, ningún futuro. ¿Sabes qué haré? –entonces levantó la cabeza nuevamente-. Voy a irme, eso haré. Ya lo he decidido. Me iré lejos, para siempre. No voy a regresar aquí.

Hermione lo miró muy sorprendida.

-Iniciaré un largo viaje, por todo el mundo –siguió Ron, que hablaba muy en serio-. Voy a ser feliz, como quería Harry. A viajar. A conocer el mundo entero, y si de paso puedo a ayudar a alguien que esté en problemas en el camino, también lo haré.

-Creo que… -Hermione lo miró de nuevo y pensó antes de contestar-. Creo que es una buena idea –asintió-. Te ayudará a buscar tu lugar en el mundo… el recorrerlo.

-Sí, así es.

-Pero voy a extrañarte si te vas –le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ron le devolvió la mirada, le dirigió una media sonrisa, y entonces se abrazaron, un abrazo amistoso y de cariño.

Así fue que, días después, hubo una gran despedida para Ron. Organizada en el jardín de La Madriguera, con un gran banquete, todos los Weasley festejaron para despedirlo.

Con George, estaba también Evangelina, que sonrió a Ron y le dio un abrazo de despedida cuando la celebración ya finalizaba. Oliver y Hagrid lo abrazaron también, este último sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas.

-Te extrañaré, hermano –dijo Percy, abrazándolo también. Tras él, Charlie se le lanzó encima en un abrazo exagerado, al que Bill se unió por detrás, muy triste.

-Te ecstlaguialé –dijo Fleur, muy conmovida y besándolo en ambas mejillas.

Ron, poniéndose rojo, se apartó de ella para abrazar a Luna y Neville, que casi de derrumban en llantos al hacerlo.

-Te extrañaré, pequeño traidor a la sangre –dijo Malfoy, extendiéndole los brazos. Ron lo miró con un poco de enfado ante esas palabras. -¡Oye, es broma! Lo digo sin siquiera pensar en el significado. Ven acá. –Malfoy lo abrazó y Ron sonrió mientras lo abrazaba también y se apartaba dándole una palmada en el hombro. Luego de despedirse de Goyle también, abrazó a Sirius y a Steve, que estaba allí con su familia.

-Casi no pude conocerte –le dijo Steve, con una sonrisa-. Pero estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido grandes amigos.

-¿No vas a volver al futuro? –le preguntó Ron, curioso-. Supongo que aún habrá algunos giratiempos por allí.

-Mi familia pertenece a este tiempo –explicó Steve, señalando a su mujer y sus hijas-. Así que mi lugar es aquí, con ellas.

Ron asintió, contento. Steve y Hermione habían tenido ya un reencuentro en el que habían podido asimilar juntos la extraña situación de ser madre e hijo cuando él era dos veces más grande que ella en edad, y tenía una familia propia.

-Te echaré de menos, Ron –Sirius lo abrazó, bastante emocionado-. Escríbeme si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. Ahora que tengo magia nuevamente, volaré con Buckbeak a donde sea que necesites. He viajado bastante, así que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas consejos también. No dudes en hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, sí –dijo Ron, asintiendo y sonriéndole-. Te escribiré.

Se estrecharon las manos, y entonces Ron giró para despedirse de los que faltaban. Ante él, estaban primero sus padres, que no pudieron parar de llorar, ambos, mientras lo abrazaban.

La señora Weasley, desconsolada, no quiso apartarse de su hijo y siguió abrazándolo hasta que había pasado tanto tiempo que tuvieron que pedirle gentilmente que lo soltara para no asfixiarlo. El señor Weasley le dio un regalo: una brújula muggle que había modificado mediante magia.

-Guárdala bien –le dijo, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos-. Si alguna vez, por cualquier motivo, necesitas regresar a casa, te mostrará enseguida el camino.

Ron sonrió y abrazó a su padre nuevamente.

Entonces, giró y se encontró cara a cara con su hermana, una de las únicas dos personas que le faltaba saludar.

-Vete antes de que llore yo también –le dijo Ginny, y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Ron se apartó de ella, giró nuevamente, y se encontró con Hermione.

Esta lo miró con una sonrisa, pero sin poder parar de llorar.

-Tranquila, Hermione, somos magos –le recordó Ron, sintiéndose apenado por cómo se había puesto la chica-. Podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos a kilómetros de distancia. No es tan malo… -entonces la tomó de una mano y la miró tratando de hacerla sonreír-. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, pero Hermione no consiguió sonreír, sino que lloró más y más, sin poder parar.

Finalmente, se apartaron, y Ron caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba su traslador y su equipaje: un pequeño bolso marrón que Hermione había extendido mediante magia para que pudiera meter todas sus cosas dentro.

-¿A dónde empezará tu viaje, mocoso? –le preguntó George, cruzado de brazos.

-No me digas mocoso –lo reprendió Ron, colgándose el bolso al hombro y tomando el traslador-. Empezaré por el sudeste asiático –dijo entonces-. Quiero ver playas de arena blanca y climas tropicales.

-Pero es en el hemisferio sur, Ron, es invierno allí ahora –dijo entonces Hermione.

Hubo un instante de silencio donde nadie dijo nada, y entonces todos rompieron sorpresivamente en fuertes carcajadas. Fue como si todo lo que un segundo atrás había sido tristeza, de pronto se convirtió en risas.

-¡Oigan, no se burlen! –protestó Ron, sonrojándose-. No sabía que era invierno allí… Entonces me quedaré menos tiempo del pensado, y me iré a otro lado. A…

-No tienes idea de cómo moverte solo por el mundo, ¿verdad? –se burló George, sin poder parar de reírse.

-¡Sí que la tengo! –Ron estaba que echaba humos, mientras su conmovedora despedida acababa de convertirse en una embarazosa comedia donde todos sus amigos se burlaban de él-. ¡Basta! Dejen de arruinar mi momento.

-¿Sabes qué, hermano? –dijo Percy entonces, dando un paso adelante-. Iré contigo.

-No –Ron se apartó de él, sujetando su bolso y su traslador con fuerza-. Tú no vienes conmigo, me voy solo.

-De acuerdo, yo iré contigo –dijo Charlie, pero Ron tampoco lo dejó.

-Yo iría, me gusta la idea, pero tengo que atender mi negocio –dijo George.

-Y yo tengo que hacer desaparecer el mundo de los muertos, pero puedo unirme a tu viaje cuando termine –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole finalmente. Ron miró a Hermione y le asintió levemente.

-De acuerdo, vamos –entonces, Ginny revoleó los ojos, como quien no quiere la cosa, y avanzó hasta quedar junto a su hermano-. Yo te acompañaré, así no te pierdes.

-No voy a perderme –repitió él, molesto, pero dejó que Ginny se quedara a su lado. Rápidamente, Ginny apuntó hacia su cuarto y convocó todas sus cosas, que salieron volando por la ventana y se metieron en el bolso de Ron.

-Oh, Ginny –la señora Weasley se tapó la boca con una mano, negando con la cabeza.

Todos se despidieron de Ron y Ginny, y entonces los hermanos finalmente se fueron, transportados lejos de allí con el traslador. Ambos se emprendieron en aquel viaje a lugares lejanos, un viaje que tenía como objetivo, como había explicado Ron, vivir el resto de sus vidas como les había deseado Harry: siendo felices, viviendo aventuras por todo el mundo y redescubriendo, entre otras cosas, a ellos mismos.

Lentamente, todos se fueron dispersando, en silencio, y la celebración en La Madriguera llegó a su fin.

Finalmente, todos regresaron a sus nuevas vidas:

Luna y Neville, de la mano, fueron hacia el Callejón Diagon, donde tenían su nueva casa donde vivirían juntos, cerca de su tienda.

George y Evangelina se fueron juntos también allí, hacia su departamento, donde pasarían largo tiempo siendo felices juntos, tomando helados con Oliver y disfrutando el verano juntos.

Hagrid regresó a su cabaña, junto a Fang, y dos nuevos ocupantes: Sirius y Buckbeak.

-Tendremos que ampliarla mediante magia –dijo Sirius, observando la cabaña, al entrar-. Puedo hacerlo, en un par de semanas podría construirme una habitación de aquel lado, y un pequeño establo para Buckbeak en el fondo.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerle una habitación a Grawp también? –le preguntó Hagrid, muy emocionado. Sirius miró al gigante hermano de Hagrid, que le sonreía desde lo alto, y le dirigió a Hagrid una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Sí, claro… Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

Percy, entretanto, regresó a su departamento de Londres y, poco después, se puso de novio con un mago francés llamado Alexandre Faure-Dumont, con el que adoptaron dos niños.

El señor y la señora Weasley terminaron su tratamiento en San Mungo, recibieron el alta médica y no tuvieron ninguna secuela de los problemas mentales que habían tenido semanas atrás. Rehicieron sus vidas en La Madriguera y vivieron felices allí.

Bill y Fleur regresaron finalmente a su casa, y poco tiempo después tuvieron un bebé al que llamaron Harry Weasley.

Goyle y Malfoy regresaron con sus familias, pero poco tiempo después decidieron abrir una fundación que ayudó a colaborar con el entendimiento entre magos y muggles, ahora unidos, instruyendo a los muggles sobre el mundo de los magos y explicándoles cómo funcionaba este, con cursos, videos y charlas para entenderse y poder vivir juntos en paz y armonía.

Charlie volvió a Rumania, finalmente, se casó con una bruja de allí y tuvieron cuatro hijos y tres hijas, dándole la mayor cantidad de nietos a los señores Weasley que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

La familia Adams regresó a la ciudad de Oxford y rehicieron su vida, levantando en medio de esta ciudad inglesa el primer monumento mágico construido visible para los muggles: un monumento a Harry Potter.

Vincent McGreggor regresó a Hogwarts, y se convirtió en el primer profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que impartió la materia por más de un año consecutivo en mucho tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, el mayordomo Edward regresó junto a su amo Steve, sirviendo a la familia nuevamente en su mansión.

-Gracias por haber venido… mamá –le dijo este último a Hermione una noche, en que la chica asistió a la mansión para cenar junto a los demás. Cuando esta se retiraba, al finalizar la velada, el hombre la acompañó a la puerta y la despidió con una sonrisa. –Sigue siendo muy extraño finalmente poder pasar momentos contigo… Y es muy raro, sin ninguna duda, pero me agrada que hayas venido.

-Gracias a ti, Steve… hijo –dijo ella, riendo por lo extraño que se le hacía aquello, y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le dijo él entonces, con curiosidad-. No quiero faltarte el respeto ni nada, pero me estaba preguntando… -se notaba que no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta.

-¿Te estás preguntando si yo estoy embarazada de ti en este momento? –le preguntó ella. Él la miró y adoptó una mueca que indicaba que había acertado.

-No, no estoy más embarazada –dijo ella, a lo que él adoptó una mueca mezcla de alivio y mezcla de incomprensión-. Déjame explicártelo… El tiempo no es como creíamos. En realidad, viajar en el tiempo constituye una alteración a las leyes naturales del mundo. El giratiempos que yo usaba en la escuela, que es el mismo tipo de giratiempos que usó Harry para volver al pasado hace unas semanas, altera la realidad sin cambiarla realmente.

"Es decir, vuelves al pasado, pero todo lo que haces allí ya había pasado realmente, porque tú lo habías hecho al volver al pasado.

-Lo sé –dijo él, asintiendo-. Es que, en ese caso…

-Pero el giratiempos que tú usaste, en cambio –siguió ella-, era de otro tipo. Tenía otra magia distinta dentro. El que tu hermano usó, mejor dicho. Ese giratiempos, al regresar al pasado, crea una nueva realidad, una nueva línea temporal, donde ocurren los acontecimientos que modifica allí. De esa forma, al haber regresado ustedes al pasado con ese giratiempos, la realidad que vivieron aquí, en el pasado, no estaba ya escrita y definida, como ocurre con el otro, sino que ustedes la fueron construyendo con sus acciones aquí. Las acciones de Christopher hicieron esta nueva realidad en la que estamos viviendo, una nueva y distinta línea temporal, una realidad donde yo había quedado embarazada, pero…

Ella clavó los ojos en su hijo entonces.

-Pero debiste seguir embarazada igualmente, si ya lo estabas –dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos, y pronto descubriendo la verdad con la inteligencia que había heredado de ella. -¿Me abortaste?

-A ambos –explicó ella-. El otro día. No tenía sentido seguir adelante. Si no, Christopher nacería nuevamente. Además, a ti ya te tengo… aquí.

Él asintió, comprendiendo, y se abrazaron.

-No voy a desaparecer de pronto, ¿verdad? –bromeó él, al separarse de ella-. No me desvaneceré en el aire, ni nada parecido, ¿no es así?

-¡No! –dijo ella, riendo-. No es así como funciona. Tu simplemente vienes de otra realidad, otra línea temporal, y al aterrizar aquí se construyó esta nueva. Así funciona la magia del giratiempos que usaron ustedes. Era un giratiempos distinto.

-Deberían destruirlos todos de una vez –dijo él, aliviado-. Para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

-Sí, no será tan simple –le dijo ella-. Aunque destruyamos los giratiempos, las distintas realidades que se han creado seguirán existiendo… Es cuestión de seguir adelante con la vida, y ya. Cuando acabe con el tema del mundo de los muertos, quizás me ponga a investigar eso…

Hermione hizo una pausa, se despidió de él y se marchó de allí.

Cuando se reapareció de vuelta a kilómetros de distancia, en Hogsmeade, en una casita pequeña que estaba alquilando allí para vivir mientras tanto, Hermione se quedó pensativa, mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entraba.

Quizás fuera a dejarle a otros magos y brujas la tarea de acabar de desenredar esos embrollos. Después de todo, ahora estaban viviendo en un nuevo día. En una nueva vida.

Una nueva oportunidad para que ella también dejara de preocuparse, y pudiera dedicarse a hacer lo mismo que Ron: cumplir el deseo de Harry, el deseo de que sus amigos alcanzaran la felicidad y vivieran sus vidas disfrutando cada momento.

Hermione acarició a su gato Crookshanks, se quedó pensativa un rato más, y de pronto se incorporó de un salto, decidida, y haciendo que el gato se llevara un sobresalto.

-Tienes razón, Crookshanks –le dijo, y el gato la miró sorprendido, como diciéndole que él no había dicho nada-. Vamos a dejarle estas tareas difíciles a Kingsley y a otros magos. ¡Rápido, a buscar las cosas!

Emocionada, Hermione salió corriendo por la salita en busca de su bolsito de cuentas y su ropa.

-¡Prepárate, Crookshanks! –dijo, con alegría-. ¡Vamos a buscar a Ron y a Ginny! Yo sé dónde hay playas paradisíacas donde sea verano ahora. ¡Nos vamos de viaje!

FIN


End file.
